Angel of Death
by nadiaMonster
Summary: Hermione, al ser un ángel de la muerte sabe que su única misión es guiar almas, pero algo con ella nunca ha sido normal, porque no es normal que tenga aquellos sentimientos que son puramente humanos, todo empeora cuando conoce a Harry Potter, aquel humano que simplemente pone su mundo de cabeza, pero lo que no sabe es hay mas como ella, y existe uno que sólo quiere venganza
1. Prologo

**Summary:**

_Un ángel de la muerte tiene como única misión guiar almas, y esto Hermione lo sabe a la perfección, pero desde siempre en ella hubo algo que no era normal, porque definitivamente no era normal tener aquellos sentimientos que eran puramente humanos y en teoría ella no debería sentir, entonces… ¿Cómo explicaban que ella tuviera esa bola de fuego en su interior? Todo empeora cuando conoce a Harry, ese humano que si saber porque razón encuentra fascinante, pero lo que Hermione no sabe que ella no es la única "diferente", ahí afuera hay alguien como ella buscando venganza, hay alguien que busca la guerra…._

**Hola! Bueno, primero que nada debo decir que esta historia ya es vieja... tan vieja que ya había sido publicada por estos rumbos, pero la quite porque queria editarla y aun sigo en ese proceso (?) **

**Solo que hoy al estar viendo el video de Give Me A Sign - Breaking Benjamin, dije ¿Porqué no? así que aqui me tienen publicando de nuevo este fic, que espero sea de su agrado.**

**Es un AU y aunque no tiene el tipo de mágia que JK nos regalo, si tiene algo especial. Es un Harry/Hermione por supuesto.**

**Ya para finalizar, debo aclarar que ningun personaje me pertenece, si así lo fuera ¿Creen que hubiera dejado a Harry con Ginny .-.? xDD ya pues, mucho por hoy, ojala la historia sea de su agrado, y recuerden los reviews son gratis *-***

* * *

><p><em>Los ángeles son normalmente considerados como criaturas de gran pureza destinadas en muchos casos a la protección de los seres humanos. El Ángel de la muerte tiene por misión recibir las almas de los muertos y conducirlas para ser juzgadas<em>

**Ángel of Death**

**Prólogo**

Nunca creyó en cosas sobrenaturales, nunca creyó en el conejo de Pascua, Santa Claus o en las hadas, nunca creyó en la magia, en demonios o ángeles, él no creía en eso, ahora al estar ahí se dio cuenta que vivió engañado, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y el miedo observaba como su madre lloraba y le pedía a gritos se levantara, él no acababa de entender cómo es que veía esa escena, como es que se veía a sí mismo desfigurado por los golpes en esa cama, simplemente no acababa de entender.

— Es hora de irnos.

La cálida voz que salió de la nada lo obligo a girar la vista y toparse con esa extraña chica que de un momento a otro había aparecido, la estudio a detalle, no podía negar que contaba con un gran atractivo, era un poco más alta que él, era blanca aunque demasiado pálida a su gusto, contaba con una hermosa cabellera ondulada color castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de un atrayente color miel, su nariz era pequeña bien proporcionada, sus labios carnosos lo hicieron fantasear un poco, era delgada, pero no podía asegurar que tanto ya que esa negra y larga túnica que traía puesta la cubría por completo, trago saliva mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— No, esto no está bien, yo… ¿Ir a donde?, yo… yo no…

El miedo le impedía pensar coherentemente, seguramente eso no era más que un absurdo sueño, si, seguramente era eso, hace unos días había visto una película de gente que volvía de la muerte, si, era eso, se había quedado con la impresión de esa absurda película y ahora se encontraba ahí soñando estupideces, porque simplemente él no podía estar muerto, sonrió de medio lado sintiendo como un gran peso bajaba de sus hombros.

— ¿Estas bien?

La joven le hablo de nuevo, noto como la preocupación se dibujaba en su rostro, lo veía con evidente pena, esto extrañamente le molesto.

— Claro que lo estoy ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

La chica enarco una ceja, gesto que demostraba una evidente confusión ante su actitud, segundos después relajo el rostro mientras sonreía tristemente, esto no hizo más que molestarle aun más.

— Erick, has muerto.

La sonrisa que apenas se había dibujado en su rostro se borro por completo, la alegría, molestia y todo sentimiento lo abandono, negando con la cabeza dio un rápido vistazo a su madre que seguía pidiéndole se levantara mientras unos doctores entraban a la habitación a hacer intentos por traerlo a la vida, busco la mirada de aquella extraña chica y al encontrarla supo no le mentía, aquello no tenia lógica ¿Por qué con tan solo verla le creía? No lo sabía, de lo único que era consiente es que la resignación había llegado, entrecerró los ojos tratando de recordar cómo había pasado, no obtuvo recuerdo alguno.

— ¿Cómo?

La pregunta salió sin que él mismo lo planeara, derrotado y triste por ver a su madre en ese estado recargo su frente en aquel vidrio mientras veía como los médicos trataban de reanimarlo, su madre gritaba no la abandonara.

— Accidente de coche.

Asintió solo una vez, no sabía a qué se refería pero no quiso preguntar mas, con su mano toco el vidrio como queriendo acariciar a su madre que al ver como no reaccionaba se derrumbaba.

— No la quiero dejar.

Y en verdad no quería, sabía que él era el único apoyo de su madre, con diecinueve años y sin un padre solo se tenían el uno al otro, no imaginaba como se las vería su mamá sin él, era algo que no concebía, siempre pensó que estarían juntos por mucho tiempo, era consciente de que algún día ella moriría, lo sabía, era un dolor que desde entonces él estaba listo para afrontar, era un dolor que sabia su madre no soportaría, era un dolor que cambiaria con gusto para él. Fue en ese instante que escucho un débil suspiro, por el rabillo del ojo vio como la chica asentía solo una vez.

— Lo sé Erick, pero es tu hora, tenemos que cruzar.

Suspiro profundamente justo en el momento que uno de los médicos dejo todo intento por revivirlo mientras declaraban la hora de su muerte, el grito de su madre lo acabó por completo.

— ¿Ella estará bien?

Su madre grito de nuevo mientras quitaba a uno de los doctores para irle a pegar en el pecho, mientras lloraba le exigía dejara de jugar y se levantara.

— Lo superara.

Asintió de nuevo solo por hacer algo, no soportando más la escena, se giro por completo hacia esa chica, la cual le sonreía débilmente.

— ¿Me va a doler?

Si, tenía miedo y mucho, nunca fue de las personas que lo demostraban, sabía tenía que ser fuerte por su madre, esto lo había orillado por años a esconder sus temores, sus penas, todo por no molestarla a ella.

— No, yo estaré contigo en todo momento.

Suspiro de nuevo mientras a sus espaldas su madre seguía llorando, limpio una inexistente lagrima y dio un paso, segundos después se dio cuenta que no tenía idea donde ir, busco a la chica con la mirada y esta ya se encontraba a su lado sonriendo para darle confianza, le ofreció su mano, él la tomo un tanto desconfiado.

— Es la hora.

No pudo decir más, lo único que sentía moverse eran sus pies, la chica lo conducía por el pasillo de ese hospital donde al parecer nadie los notaba, fue en ese momento que la duda lo asalto, indeciso abrió la boca para preguntar pero la cerro al instante, la joven se dio cuenta de esto y con un apretón de manos lo invito a hablar.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Quién eres?

La chica sonrió con alegría, acaricio un poco su mano y en su rostro se dibujo una extraña mueca.

— Siempre lo preguntan.

No entendió del todo sus palabras pero no dijo nada por temor a molestarla con su curiosidad que por lo que veía, no era la primera vez que trataba con esta.

— Soy un ángel, un ángel de la muerte, pero tú me puedes decir Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Por ahora les dejo el prologo, espero que con esto la historia les llame la atención y esten interesados en leerla, Harry hace acto de presencia en el primer capitulo, conforme avance la historia se iran explicando mas cosas.<strong>

** Si ya habian leido el fic como bien dije es la mismo pero mejorado *0* espero sus comentarios en un review ya saben que son gratis, hasta la próxima** **:)**


	2. La vida perfecta

**Hola de nuevo! **

**Bien, aca ando con lo que sería el primer capitulo de la historia, me dio gusto ver sus comentarios es por eso que les traigo hoy esta actualización, espero que la disfruten :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: "La vida perfecta"<strong>

— ¡Harry ven acá!

Al escuchar la orden de su querida prometida no pudo más que negar juguetonamente con la cabeza mientras como si fuera un niño pequeño brincaba un sillón impidiéndole a su futura esposa atraparlo, era rápida, no había duda, si no fuera por esa pequeña pirueta suya, todo habría acabado.

— Intenta atraparme.

Una involuntaria carcajada escapo de sus labios al ver como la chica dibujaba una mueca de molestia en lo que a su parecer era el rostro de un ángel, Luna Lovegood enarco una ceja mientras un tanto desesperada daba un vistazo a su reloj.

— Por favor.

El escuchar su suplica solo logro que negara con la cabeza mientras levantaba y sacudía las llaves que hasta hace un minuto le había quitado a su prometida, Luna bufo por lo bajo mientras en su rostro se marcaba esa pequeña arruga debajo del ojo izquierdo que él sabía se formaba cuando se estresaba, esto no ocasiono más que otra risa de su parte, adoraba jugar con ella de esa manera, Luna al escuchar su risa quitando toda emoción de su rostro dio un paso hacia él, mismo que retrocedió al instante, sabía que la chica planeaba algo y se preparo para ello.

— Harry, ahora no, tengo una cita.

Al escuchar tales palabras la alegría se esfumo de golpe, había algo en el tono de su prometida que le hacía pensar mal, abrió la boca para decir algo pero de esta no salió palabra alguna, fue en ese momento que ella se acerco a él, con pasos lentos y seguros llego a su lado, tardo en reaccionar, para cuando lo había hecho, Luna tenía las llaves en su poder mientras le sonreía dulcemente, por un momento se perdió en ese angelical rostro; Luna era de tez blanca, algo pálida, su rubia cabellera caía con gracia sobre sus hombros, no sabía mucho acerca de cabello, pero sabía que el cabello de Luna era perfecto, esos pequeños mechones que en ocasiones le cubrían la cara la hacían lucir especial, desde su nariz, su boca, sus cejas todo era perfecto, sus ojos del color del cielo lo hacían alucinar, las mariposas en su estomago revolotearon emocionadas, sabiendo que no podía decir más por la extraña molestia que se había instalado en su estomago no pudo más que suspirar por lo bajo y abatido sentarse en el sillón que hasta hace un momento había brincando tan fácilmente, tomo el control remoto y se dedico a cambiar con aire distraído la televisión que adornaba su lujoso departamento; no podía negar que moría de celos, Luna nunca le había dado motivos para ser una persona celosa, pero sabía lo que tenia, sabía que muchos morían por estar en su lugar.

— Ah sí, ¿Y con quién?

La pregunta la formulo solo por decir algo, no tenía ganas de escuchar el nombre de alguno de esos tipos que ante todo querían apartarla de su lado.

En ese momento y sin apartar la vista del televisor fue consciente de cómo la chica se sentaba a su lado, acariciando su mano varias veces.

— Es de trabajo.

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza aun cambiando el canal a una velocidad considerable, trabajo, trabajo donde muchos intentaban pasarse de listos con ella, por lo mismo muchas veces la había tratado de convencer de que dejara esa "actividad" como él le llamaba, el dinero no les hacía falta, ¡Claro que no! Esto, porque su familia era dueña de una de las cadenas de hoteles más importantes de toda Inglaterra, desde que había nacido sus padres lo habían acostumbrado a los lujos, a la buena vida, gracias a esta posición, él pudo estudiar en las mejores universidades del mundo para ahora ayudar a su padre en la administración del negocio familiar, fortuna que no le molestaba compartir con su amada Luna, se lo había planteado sí, siempre obteniendo negativas de su parte, según ella adoraba su trabajo y a menos de que fuera necesario no lo iba a dejar, mientras pensaba en esto noto como la joven bufaba por lo bajo mientras lo observaba cambiar de canal.

— Harry…

— No te preocupes por mí, entiendo, tu trabajo es importante, nos vemos en la tarde, también debo trabajar, hoy hay una junta muy importante con unos inversionistas.

— Es con Ron Weasley.

Su cerebro tardo en asimilar la información que le acababa de dar su adorada prometida, para cuando lo hizo, Luna ya se dirigía a la puerta sin decirle alguna otra palabra; se levanto de un brinco del sillón tirando el control sin reparo alguno, en unas cuantas zancadas le dio alcance justo en momento que la chica empezaba a girar la perilla para salir del departamento.

— ¿Si, Harry?

¿Fue burla lo que vio dibujado en el rostro de la rubia?

— Lo siento.

Su disculpa se escucho un tanto patética, no servía para nada que Luna sonriera de esa manera que le robaba el aliento.

— Pensé que…

— ¿Que iba a otra clase de cita con un hombre apuesto y no con tu mejor amigo?

Al escuchar esto una carcajada escapo de sus labios, la risa fue tal que tuvo que doblarse por el dolor que invadía su abdomen, Luna no lo sabía, pero sin duda le había dado un buen material para molestar a Ron, ese amigo suyo que más bien era su hermano, conocía a Ron desde pequeño, sus padres eran buenos amigos y esto había servido para que ambos cosecharan una excelente amistad. Después de unos minutos en los cuales el aire le falto a causa de la risa, recupero la compostura, Luna lo veía con el ceño fruncido no entendiendo su actitud.

— ¿Insinúas que Ron es feo?

Vio como su novia se sonrojaba, abría la boca sorprendida y negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza, de sus labios no salía palabra alguna, aunque sin duda lo intentaba, casi podría adivinar qué imagen pasaba por la mente de la chica, era él riéndose de un molesto Ron mientras inútilmente ella trataba de disculparse con el chico.

— Yo no quise decir eso.

— ¡Vamos eso insinuaste! Muero por ver la cara de Ron cuando se lo diga.

— ¡Harry!

Aun con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro vio como los colores de Luna se iban perdiendo, no le gustaba para nada que se burlaran de las personas y menos cuando la burla seria a causa de un comentario suyo, así que no pudo más que acercarse a su prometida y sorpresivamente abrazarla con fuerza mientras depositaba un dulce beso en su frente.

— Ya, ya, está bien, en verdad lo siento, solo me puse un poco celoso.

Luna levanto un poco la cabeza que quedaba algo oculta en su pecho, era más alto que ella y esta se tenía que hacer un poco para atrás para verle el rostro.

— ¿Un poco?

La sonrisa apareció de nuevo al ver como Luna se aguantaba la risa por su comentario, era más que obvio que "poco" se quedaba corto.

— Sin comentarios señorita Lovegood.

Escuchar la risa de aquella mujer era como música para sus oídos, al estar a su lado en momentos como aquellos lo hacían sentir el hombre más afortunado del planeta, era increíble que en poco menos de un mes esa chica se fuera a convertir en su esposa, no veía la hora de estar frente al altar y dar el sí frente a todas las personas posibles, por no contar a esos hombres que aun no perdían las esperanzas de quitársela; la abrazo con más fuerza mientras aspiraba su dulce aroma, aroma que lo volvía loco, suspiro por lo bajo mientras Luna depositaba pequeños e inocentes besos en su pecho, al sentirlos no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el momento, un te amo que se dejo escuchar por la habitación lo hizo volar, fue entonces que Luna trato de separarse de él.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Soltó la pregunta sin apartarse de ella, Luna al darse cuenta no podía deshacerse del abrazo se acerco mas él.

— Ron.

No pudo evitar gruñir por lo bajo, era en momentos como aquellos que llegaba a sentir infantiles celos por su amigo, como Ron y Luna eran abogados trabajaban juntos en un importante despacho jurídico, despacho que su familia tenía contratado para asuntos legales.

— Déjalo plantado, él entenderá que tenemos asuntos que arreglar.

De nuevo Luna se hizo para atrás para verle la cara, al ver esa ceja enarcada supo no debió haber dicho eso.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?

— Vamos, solo es una reunión, él se las podrá arreglar solo.

— Sabes que no voy a hacer eso.

Suspiro mientras asentía lentamente, si, lo sabía, así que resignado deposito un beso en los labios de su prometida y la abrazo con más fuerza, como queriendo detener el tiempo, deseando que el momento durara para siempre pero sabia no era posible, poco a poco la fue liberando de su abrazo.

Luna tomo su bolso y le sonrió cálidamente, él le devolvió el gesto, estaba a punto de salir, pero antes de hacerlo regreso a su lado y deposito otro beso en sus labios.

— Te amo Harry, nunca lo olvides.

— Te amo Luna.

La rubia repitió la sonrisa y abandono el departamento dejándolo aun en las nubes, muchas veces le habían dicho que parecía adolescente, si, parecía un adolescente con su primer amor, la verdad era que no se avergonzaba de ello, Luna lo hacía inmensamente feliz y por eso le estaba muy agradecido, no veía su vida sin ella, era simple, sin Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter no existía; fue en ese instante que el timbrazo de su celular lo saco de su ensueño, molesto por la interrupción busco el aparato, encontrándolo en la pequeña mesita de la sala, rápidamente fue a contestar gruñendo por lo bajo al ver el numero de la oficina.

— ¿Si?

— Necesito…

— Ya voy para allá.

Colgó el teléfono y fue al cuarto a ducharse, era tiempo de enfrentar sus responsabilidades, era tiempo de afrontar el ser un Potter.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo—**

Un rápido vistazo al reloj que solo le confirmo lo que ya sabía, iba tarde a la cita y aunque conocía demasiado a Ron para saber que no se molestaría no le gustaba llegar tarde; pero no se podía quejar, el momento que había pasado con Harry no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Una involuntaria sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, sintió como sus mejillas se estiraron lo mas que pudieron, a su mente llego el comentario que había hecho sobre Ron, no había querido decir eso, por supuesto que no, pero no había encontrado otra forma de calmar los celos que sabia Harry había sentido, solo esperaba que su novio olvidara sus palabras para que Ron saliera bien librado de su descuido.

Fue en ese instante que el semáforo le impidió continuar, cambio a rojo y ella como buena ciudadana se detuvo, aprovechando el momento rápidamente encendió la radio buscando entre una y otra estación alguna que le gustara, la música siempre le relajaba y ahora necesitaba esa relajación, la reunión a la cual iba tarde era el cierre de un importante contrato, el despacho que junto con Ron tenia iba a crecer a partir de ese día, se sentía satisfecha y orgullosa, ahora más que nunca su vida era perfecta, tenía un novio el cual amaba y con el que pronto iba a formar una hermosa familia, tenía una carrera exitosa, su nombre era asociado a una de las mejores abogadas de Londres, aunque había perdido a sus padres hace tiempo se podría decir que en los Potter había encontrado ese amor paternal que por años le falto, ¿Qué mas podría pedir?

Por fin encontró una estación de su agrado, una pegajosa canción de moda se dejaba escuchar, subió un poco el volumen tratando de que el ritmo de la música se apoderara de sus sentidos, fue entonces que sintió una pequeña vibración cerca de su abdomen, sabiendo que se trataba de un mensaje de texto saco su celular, pudo ver que se trataba de un mensaje de Harry, en el decía que la buena Lily Potter los había invitado a comer, no le extraño para nada la invitación de Lily, madre de Harry, esa mujer era extremadamente amable y simpática, aun recordaba la primera vez que la vio, su belleza la había impactado, a su ya madura edad se conservaba con una excelente salud y una energía que muchos jóvenes envidiarían, era alta, de complexión delgada, contaba con un cabello color fuego que siempre lucia perfecto, sus verdes ojos eran dulces… rio por lo bajo al recordar como la habían visto esa primera vez que Harry la presento como su novia, era clara la advertencia "cuídalo o yo… te hare pagar"; con el paso del tiempo y al ver que lo suyo con el joven heredero iba en serio y después de asegurarse de que ella no iba tras su fortuna, Lily la recibió con los brazos abiertos, la señora Potter la consideraba la hija que nunca tuvo.

El sonido de un claxon la saco de su ensueño, había estado tan distraída divagando en sus recuerdos que no se había dado cuenta que el semáforo por fin había cambiado, el olvidado estrés por llegar tarde a la reunión le llego de golpe, dejo el celular de lado mientras aceleraba rápidamente; ahora en su mente solo se encontraba el ya ensayado discurso que pensaba decir aquella mañana, no había duda que a partir de ese día su vida daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados, sonrió de nuevo mientras atravesaba una concurrida avenida, fue entonces que escucho un fuerte y ensordecedor ruido, una gran sacudida de pies a cabeza, algo duro que golpeo su cabeza mientras todo le daba vueltas, una extraña calidez recorría su rostro, le faltaba el aire, en su mente el rostro de Harry apareció de la nada sonriéndole de esa manera que solo él sabía hacer, intento tocarlo sin éxito alguno, después de esto no supo mas, todo dejo de tener sentido, todo se volvió negro.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo—**

— Y tiene que firmar esos papeles, su padre dijo…

— Si ya sé lo que dijo, déjelos en mi escritorio ahora voy.

Su joven e inexperta secretaria sonrió con timidez mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza, gesto que él sencillamente no pudo devolver, desde hace horas había sentido como un pequeño y molesto malestar se instalaba en su estomago impidiéndole incluso respirar, un punzante dolor se abría paso sobre su pecho, nunca antes se había sentido así, tan desprotegido, tan ansioso, por eso mismo no había podido llevar un día normal, en las reuniones del día se había mostrado ausente, desinteresado, a tal grado que su padre molesto por su falta de concentración le había pedido abandonara la junta donde se trataba un importante asunto, cosa que le molesto, era increíble que por una tontería así se estuviera perdiendo la importante toma de decisiones que en ese momento se llevaba a cabo en el despacho que él acababa de abandonar.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras suspiraba un tanto frustrado, quería regresar, decirle a su padre lo disculpara por su descuido pero sabia no podía hacerlo, James Potter no era de las personas que se retractaban de sus decisiones, tomo asiento mientras veía con impotencia la puerta que él mismo cerrara, otro suspiro de su parte, en momentos como aquellos el carácter de su padre le llegaba molestar, si, era cierto que entre los hombres que conocía él era el más justo y bondadoso pero también era cierto que cuando se molestaba por una u otra razón era difícil hacerlo entrar en razón, muchos le decían que ese carácter él lo había heredado como también había heredado ese negro cabello que simplemente le era imposible peinar; gruño por lo bajo mientras molesto se levanto de esa incomoda silla, no sin antes darle un vistazo al reloj, se animo un poco al descubrir que en menos de dos horas vería de nuevo a su amada Luna, esto le subió un poco el ánimo, el recordar a Luna lo hizo olvidar por un momento ese angustioso dolor que simplemente no se iba.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo—**

_Tap, tap, tap._

Sus botas resonaban en aquel ruidoso pasillo mientras lentamente se adentraba en aquel conocido lugar; no se sorprendió para nada que el característico taconeo que producía al andar no llamara la atención de nadie, contando el hecho que se trababa de una sala de urgencias y que todos estaban ocupados con lo suyo, ella para los humanos simplemente no existía.

Su mirada se posaba en cada detalle de aquel concurrido lugar, con interés veía las emociones que se apoderaban de aquel grupo de humanos, todos tenían grabado el dolor en su rostro, muchos lloraban, otros tantos se lamentaban, eran escasas las personas que se mostraban aliviadas; fue en ese momento que se acerco a una pequeña habitación donde una anciana estaba conectada por un sinnúmero de aparatos los cuales la mantenían con vida, a su lado la que seguramente era su familia lloraba inconsolablemente esperando el ya anunciado final.

Una señora que era muy parecida a la anciana tomaba la mano de esta mientras otra chica de unos dieciséis años veía con dolor la escena, a este ya conocido cuadro se agregaban otras tres personas que murmuraban entre ellas mientras el silencio solo roto por los sollozos reinaba en la habitación. Fue entonces que se fijo en aquel hombre que se encontraba en una apartada esquina mirando con sumo interés la escena, iba vestido con una elegante túnica negra que le cubría hasta los pies; era evidente que esperaba algo, lo delataba su mirada demasiado atenta.

De la nada el chico desvió solo unos segundos la mirada para verla a ella, le sonrió con calidez mientras la saludaba con un débil asentimiento de cabeza, respondió el gesto justo en el momento que los aparatos que mantenían con vida a esa mujer empezaron a hacer extraños ruidos, ruidos que alertaron a la familia que al instante se puso a gritar pidiendo ayuda, ayuda que llego al instante, doctores y enfermeras sacaron a la familia de la habitación para así poder salvar la vida de la anciana, pasaron a su lado sin notar siquiera su presencia para irse a parar a la ventana de vidrio que les dejaba ver lo que adentro pasaba, una y otra vez los médicos intentaron revivir a la mujer no obteniendo respuesta alguna, después de unos minutos los intentos cesaron mientras ese chico que aun seguía dentro de la habitación sonreía débilmente, en ese instante paso lo que ella sabía muy bien pasaría, la anciana que en ese momento era cubierta con la típica sábana blanca apareció de la nada al lado del joven con una evidente mueca de confusión grabada en el rostro, mientras la familia destrozada lloraba por la pérdida de la anciana, esta era tomada con cuidado del brazo por ese joven para segundos después de la nada, desaparecer.

Al encontrarse con nada que hacer dio media vuelta continuando con su rutinaria caminata, cuando lo hizo un conocido y débil brillo color azul empezó a rodear su brazo, sabiendo lo que esto significaba levanto la manga de la túnica que traía puesta para ver como un nombre se empezaba a apreciar en su pálido brazo.

— Luna Lovegood, es hora de conocernos.

Y así, sabiendo que un alma necesitaba ser guiada continuo caminando por el pasillo donde su presencia era desapercibida para los humanos, pero no por eso era insignificante.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero en verdad que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, como ven nuestro Harry aparecio, muy feliz de la vida con Luna... pero como la vida nunca es justa tenemos este accidente que sin duda cambiara la vida del moreno, así que ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les va gustando la historia? Como ven Lily y James estan vivos, no tuve el corazón para dejar a Harry huerfano, esto ayudara algo en la trama de esto más adelante :)<strong>

**En el próximo capitulo hace su aparición Draco y sabremos que papel tiene Voldemort en esta historia, porque si... aqui tambien hara de las suyas :O**

**Por cierto, me preguntaron por ahi quien era Erick, solo es un pobre humano que tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con Hermione, y con mala suerte me refiero a su prematura muerte D: hasta la proxima, nos seguiremos viendo por aqui y recuerden los reviews son gratis, espero sus comentarios n.n  
><strong>


	3. Mitos

**Hola de nuevo! Bien aqui vengo por fin con el segundo capitulo, queria publicarlo ayer pero no me dejaban acercarme a una computadora xD asi que hoy aproveche y la tome clandestinamente xD en fin, quiero agradecer sus comentarios me alegra bastante verlos y por supuesto tambien gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos n.n ya no me pongo a decir mas, los dejo con el capi :B**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: "Mitos"<strong>

La humeante y apetitosa lasaña lo llamaba a gritos, sobraba decir que se veía extremadamente deliciosa, se lamio los labios en un evidente deseo de probar tal manjar y olvidándose por completo de los modales que por años su madre inculco en él, estiro la mano dispuesto a meterla en el lujoso refractario de vidrio cuando inesperadamente un manotazo lo obligo a dejar de lado sus intenciones.

— ¡Harry! No metas la mano.

— ¡Mamá tengo hambre!

Se sintió como un niño pequeño haciéndole a su madre un berrinche por alguna tontería, así que después de darle un vistazo a la señora Potter y toparse con esa ceja enarcada por arriba de esos ojos que eran idénticos a los suyos un poco frustrado porque su plan no se había llevado a cabo guardo la mano en uno de sus bolsillos para mantenerlas alejadas de la tentación, fue en ese momento que Lily Potter sonrió con nostalgia y él sabía lo que en ese momento pasaba por su cabeza ya que muchas veces se lo había comentado, el tenerlo en casa como aquella tarde no hacían más que aumentar sus deseos de que él junto con Luna se fueran a vivir a la mansión Potter, por supuesto siempre había obtenido negativas de su parte, como muchas otras veces le había dicho quería hacer su vida con su futura esposa y eso incluía tener su propia casa, en sus planes no estaba vivir con sus padres —por mucho que los quisiera—; abrió la boca para decirle algunas palabras a su madre cuando fue interrumpido por la llegada de su papá, al verlo no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado, el incidente de esa mañana aun no lo olvidaba del todo, pero la sonrisa grabada en el rostro de James le indico que todo había pasado, no pudo evitar sentir como un peso bajaba de sus hombros.

— ¡Hola familia!

El tono despreocupado del mayor de los Potter lo hizo sonreír, no había duda que su padre era el mejor de los hombres, a su madura edad era un hombre fuerte y saludable, su aspecto físico le había acarreado un sin número de admiradoras que día a día se desvivían porque él les hiciera caso, caso que sabía nunca conseguirían, porque James Potter vivía por Lily, su madre, caso que se repetía con él, para que negar que había varias jovencitas que seguían de cerca sus pasos esperando el momento en el cual terminara con Luna para consolarlo, o cualquier cosa que tuvieran en mente; muchos le decían era la viva imagen su padre, excepto los ojos que eran los de su madre, con ese brillo esmeralda que tanta admiración causaban.

Su padre camino hacia ellos y él solo pudo hacerse a un lado para que así pudiera acercarse a su madre y darle un beso de saludo, este gesto no hizo más que arrancarle una sonrisa; una vez que su padre se separó de ella, con el deseo destellando en sus ojos dirigió la mano al plato obteniendo también un manotazo por parte de su adorada esposa.

— Y luego me quedo de los modales de Harry.

— Pero tengo hambre.

Tan infantil respuesta solo ocasiono que su madre soltara un bufido mientras daba media vuelta dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras murmuraba algo que sonó como "Tenían que ser padre e hijo", ante tal comentario ambos Potter rieron con ganas al momento que tomaban asiento solo esperando la llegada de los pocos invitados a esa informal comida, aunque sabía que el problema de la mañana estaba del todo resuelto con su padre no podía quitarse esas ganas de formalmente disculparse con su progenitor, y estaba a punto de hacerlo pero la llegada de su inseparable amigo lo hizo olvidar sus intenciones.

La pelirroja cabellera de Ron se dejó ver por la puerta del comedor al instante que saludaba con una sincera sonrisa a cualquier persona que se atravesara en su camino.

— Hola ¿Ya está la comida?

Su peculiar saludo lo hizo reír al igual que a su padre, nunca entendería esa debilidad que el joven Weasley sentía por cualquier cosa comestible, su amor llegaba a tal grado que en una ocasión le menciono que bien se podría quedar soltero, que no le importaba dejar de formar una familia siempre y cuando tuviera una buena ración de comida para olvidar el asunto, en su opinión exageraba pero sabía jamás lo podría hacerse retractar de sus absurdas palabras, negando con la cabeza y mientras veía divertido como Ron con deseo en los ojos se saboreaba la lasaña que humeante sabia le llamaba, se mordió los labios para no advertirle a su amigo que su madre estaba cerca y por lo mismo por su osadía podría recibir un manotazo como el que él y su padre habían recibido, una risa ahogada se dejó escuchar por la habitación pero Ron no se dio cuenta de esto, moría por ver la cara de dolor que sabía pondría su amigo al recibir tal regalo por parte de la señora Potter, pero para su desgracia su padre se dio cuenta de su malvado plan y le echó a perder la diversión.

— No te recomiendo que hagas eso, Lily anda por ahí.

Fue como si le dijeran que el mundo se acabaría en dos horas, se quedó por un instante congelado con la mano estirada hacia la lasaña, después dibujo una sonrisa en los labios aunque era obvio que estaba decepcionado por no probar nada, fue gracioso ver la manera en como su amigo daba un rápido vistazo alrededor.

— Gracias por la advertencia, juraría que aún me duele el del otro día, pero valió la pena esa carne estaba deliciosa.

Su amigo se relamió sus labios una vez viendo aun con deseo la lasaña mientras distraídamente se acariciaba la mano donde seguramente había recibido el manotazo en antiguas ocasiones, fue en ese instante y mientras veía como su padre y Ron empezaban a platicar de asuntos sin importancia cuando las palabras de Luna llegaron de la nada a su cabeza, si bien era cierto que su padre había arruinado su diversión tenia ahora una buena oportunidad de molestar a su pelirrojo amigo, moría por ver la cara que pondría al saber lo que Luna había insinuado sobre él, todo para que su absurdos celos dejaran de tener sentido.

— ¿Y qué tal la reunión de hoy? ¿Salió todo bien? Espero que no te haya molestado el pequeño retraso de Luna…

Callo al instante al observar la cara que su amigo había puesto al escuchar sus palabras, había volteado rápidamente un tanto sorprendido mientras dejaba a su padre hablando solo, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que su declaración lo había tomado desprevenido, no entendía su actitud… fue en ese momento que el ya olvidado malestar que se había apoderado de él aquella mañana regreso con un duro golpe logrando que su respiración se volviera un tanto irregular.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ron, porque pones esa cara?

Mientras su padre le hacia la pregunta a su amigo, este negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras enarcaba una ceja, lo vio abrir la boca en un par de ocasiones no encontrando las palabras que deseaba decir.

— ¿Luna? Lo mismo te iba a preguntar a ti, de hecho gracias a que seguramente la retrasaste perdimos la reunión de hoy, fue programada para dentro de una semana, no podíamos cerrar el trato en su ausencia, sabes su presencia hacía falta, no puedo entender la falta de consideración que...

— No la eh visto desde esta mañana, cuando salía para la junta yo… yo no sé de qué me hablas.

Si se pudiera ver al espejo juraría que los colores habían abandonado su cara, se lo decía la expresión que tanto como su padre y Ron tenían en el rostro, la preocupación invadió su ser; las manos le empezaron a sudar frio mientras rápidamente daba un vistazo a su reloj, Luna estaba retrasada… ella nunca se retrasaba.

— ¿Estas bien?

Negó con la cabeza mientras desesperadamente bebía de un trago un vaso de agua que tenía a su alcance, mancho su elegante camisa pero eso le importo poco, en su mente no paraban de pasar absurdos pensamientos de lo que le pudo haber pasado su prometida, todos eran malos, por supuesto que no quería ser pesimista pero la situación no era para menos, Luna no llegaba, Luna no era así… Luna… su Luna.

En ese momento y de la nada sintió unas pequeñas palmadas en su espalda tratando de tranquilizarlo, al girarse se topó con su padre que lo veía evidentemente preocupado.

— Tranquilo, ella está bien, tal vez no le vio caso llegar a la reunión si ya era tarde, tranquilo Harry, no tarda en llegar.

Asintió solo por hacer algo, su padre seguía palmeándole la espalda en un inútil intento de tranquilizarlo, un agudo dolor en su pecho le impedía pensar coherentemente, Luna no era así… Luna, ella… ella…

Busco a su amigo con la mirada encontrándolo al instante del otro lado de la mesa con el rostro pensativo sin verlo a la cara, esto no le sirvió de mucho.

Su madre llego al comedor con otro refractario en las manos, era obvio que ella había sentido la tensión del ambiente y mientras enarcaba una ceja y preguntaba que pasaba, él sintió una vibración cerca de su pecho, rápidamente saco su celular del bolsillo de su camisa; ni siquiera se fijó en el número, se llevó al instante el aparato al oído.

— ¿Diga?

Palabras sin sentido se escuchaban del otro lado de la línea, una mujer diciéndole de un accidente, el nombre de Luna Lovegood se dejó escuchar, algo de un choque… gravedad… un nombre de un hospital que aunque él conocía de la nada no sabía de qué le hablaba la mujer… un silencio incómodo para que después esa extraña voz le preguntara si estaba bien… juraría que un si salió de sus labios pero no estaba del todo seguro, después de escuchar el nombre de su prometida todo dejo de tener sentido, por pura inercia colgó el teléfono… podía sentir las cálidas lagrimas viajar por sus mejillas mientras un extraño pitido le impedía escuchar, su corazón latiendo desaforadamente, a lo lejos sentía como su padre lo movía invitándolo a reaccionar, todo era tan raro… él estaba y no estaba ahí… en su mente solo veía a cierta rubia que sonriendo lo invitaba a tomar su mano.

— Luna…

Instantes después sus piernas se movieron solas porque no recordaba haberles mandado moverse, sus padres lo llamaron desde lejos exigiéndole una respuesta, respuesta que él no les pudo dar, voló hacia su auto con ese molesto y doloroso agujero en el pecho que poco a poco le robaba la vida… su Luna… su Luna moría.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Rodeo la cama de nuevo a la espera de que el brillo azul de su mano desapareciera por completo, seria ahí cuando el tiempo de Luna Lovegood se terminara por completo, solo en ese tiempo ella la podría guiar, mientras eso pasaba tenía que estar a su lado en todo momento, después de todo esa era la regla; suspiro por lo bajo mientras se deleitaba con la tranquilidad que el área de terapia intensiva le brindaba, ese lugar a comparación del área de urgencias estaba más que tranquilo.

Otro pequeño paseo por la habitación mientras estudiaba a detalle las delicadas facciones de la chica que en ese instante vivía sus últimos momentos, era sin duda muy hermosa, sus rubios cabellos caían con gracia sobre su maltrecha cara, aun con esos moretones que surcaban su rostro lucia especialmente bella. Sin poderlo evitar se fue a parar al lado de Luna, en una acción demasiado humana para su gusto, con su dedo pulgar fue a acariciar aquel delicado rostro

— Tan joven y tu hora llego, solo espero que tus familiares te encuentren con vida, siempre ayuda despedirse.

Al momento de pronunciar tales palabras se recrimino al instante por ello, se mordió el labio en un gesto que simplemente había aprendido de los humanos.

— ¿Compasión?

No fue necesario voltear para saber quién había llegado de esa manera a interrumpirla, conocía a la perfección esa voz, no había manera de equivocarse más contando el hecho de que eran pocos los seres que podían captar su presencia… solo ángeles, ángeles de la muerte como ella, sonriendo dio media vuelta y se fue a topar con ese compañero suyo que conocía desde ya hace mucho tiempo, tanto que no podía dar fechas exactas, además ellos no tomaban en cuenta cosas tan absurdas y sin sentido como el tiempo.

Un chico alto y pálido como ella de devolvió una pequeña sonrisa como saludo, su cabello era de un color rubio un tanto desarreglado, contaba con unos penetrantes e intensos ojos grises que en ese momento y al verla se entrecerraron un poco, ella sabía perfectamente porque, pero decidió dejarlo de lado, así que mejor se puso a observarlo solo para ver — y vio, como ella ya sabía —su vestimenta que era una simple pero elegante gabardina negra. Si bien era cierto aquel ángel no portaba la típica túnica negra y en su lugar vestía aquella prenda, el color negro no cambiaba y ¿Porque no usaba la túnica que ella vestía en ese momento?, simple, él la consideraba fea y aburrida. Así que como siempre pasaba con él había optado por "cambiar un poco el uniforme"

— Draco… me tomaste por sorpresa, no esperaba verte por aquí.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su compañero mientras rodaba un poco los ojos, sabía lo que venía y por extraño que pareciera deseaba que el chico mencionara las ya conocidas palabras.

— Vamos, no me digas que esperabas a alguien más.

Fue consiente de cómo una mueca se dibujaba en su rostro, mueca que también era conocida por Draco, tanto que como otras veces el chico suspiro por lo bajo y murmuro un "De esperarse".

Tuvo que morderse el labio para no decir lo que estaba a punto de mencionar, no era una buena idea mostrar sus penosas debilidades frente a ese ángel que aunque lo quisiera aceptar o no, la conocía mejor que nadie en este mundo; tal vez fue por eso que su respuesta no le tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿O será acaso que esperas a tu perfecto príncipe azul que venga a salvarte de esta miserable existencia?

El rostro serio y pensativo de Draco la hizo soltar tremenda carcajada que tomo por sorpresa al ángel, una ceja enarcada fue lo que consiguió por su reacción.

— ¿Cuál es la gracia Hermione?

¿Cuál era la gracia? ¿Acaso había enloquecido? Tantas y tantas veces que el mismo Draco se había burlado de ella por comentarios de ese tipo y ¿Ahora le salía con eso?

— Vamos Draco… ¿Estas bromeando, cierto?

El no obtener una respuesta inmediata por parte del ángel borro la sonrisa de su rostro, aunque no se podía ver la cara, era clara la manera en como sus mejillas antes restiradas volvían a la normalidad.

Dio un largo suspiro mientras se alejaba un poco de la inconsciente Luna para irse a parar al lado de su entrañable compañero, este, aún tenía ese ceño fruncido mostrando una evidente confusión, aunque ella sabía que él simplemente no sentía nada, solo se trataba de otro gesto copiado de tantas y tantas horas de convivir con humanos.

— ¿Cuántas veces me has dicho que los ángeles no…?

— No sentimos… lo sé, pero simplemente a veces me pongo a pensar.

Esa declaración sí que la tomó por sorpresa, nunca, nunca pensó escuchar tales palabras por parte de ese "insensible ángel" porque si… entre los suyos, Draco era considerado un ángel frio y sin visión de compasión, ella sabía perfectamente que para él los humanos eran solamente unos seres inmaduros que no valoraban lo que tenían, que arruinaban su vida por tonterías, que no disfrutaban como deberían, para Draco los humanos eran peores que bestias, opinión que ella por supuesto contradecía; por lo mismo esta diferencia de opiniones los había llevado a pasar horas y horas hablando del tema que a fin de cuentas siempre terminaba en empate.

— Esta bien, ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi amigo?

Sus palabras no fueron recibidas con total agrado por parte de Draco ya que el ángel rodo los ojos tratando tal vez de quitarle importancia a su nada acertado comentario.

— Olvídalo Hermione, yo no dije nada.

Como muchas otras veces había visto en pequeños humanos, el ángel hizo un pequeño puchero y respiro profundamente un par de veces, esto aun sabiendo que simplemente no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, como otras cosas ellos, los ángeles, no tenían necesidades tan raras como las tenían los humanos, tomando en cuenta también que tampoco contaban los beneficios que a su parecer ellos tenían, como el sentir… el tocar… el amar…; negó rápidamente con la cabeza sacando esas absurdas ideas de su mente, no se podría arriesgar a que Draco adivinara sus pensamientos y otra de sus conocidas reprimendas diera inicio, no estaba de ánimos para que el ángel le dijera de nuevo lo raro que era que de la nada sentimientos que solo estaban presentes en los humanos le llegaran de golpe, como si fuera una humana más… impensable… tonto…absurdo.

Al momento que el chico abría la boca para decirle algo, rápidamente cambio de tema sacando a relucir una duda que las prisas por terminar tan incómoda platica le habían inspirado.

— ¿Tú que haces aquí? Yo la tengo que guiar.

El cambio de rumbo de la conversación sorprendió a Draco, tanto que por un segundo se quedó sin algo coherente que decir, se lo decían las pequeñas líneas que de forma innata se formaban debajo de sus ojos, el chico negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía un poco.

— Lo sé, tranquila, no me la pienso robar…. De hecho espero al mío.

Con un movimiento de cabeza se fijó como el ángel señalaba hacia el otro lado del pasillo donde un joven conectado a un sinnúmero de aparatos respiraba lentamente mientras unos golpes en todo su cuerpo se empezaban a teñir de un molesto color morado.

— Es tan joven.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa compasión que sencillamente no debería estar ahí, su tono logro que de nuevo Draco le prestara atención a lo que seguramente era un afligido rostro, agradeció que el chico simplemente negara con la cabeza mientras volvía a ver el cuerpo del humano.

— Y humano debo agregar… si no me equivoco fue él quien choco con ella.

— Luna.

— Da igual.

— No es igual, sabes que todo humano es especial… sabes que cada uno…

— Son bestias, Hermione tú lo sabes tanto como yo.

Se mordió la lengua para no decir más, como pensaba antes no tenía ánimos de que Draco le soltara otro aburrido y largo sermón; si, sabía que los humanos en su mayoría eran cerrados de mente y hacían cosas tan absurdas que a lo largo de todo ese tiempo ella trataba de entender sin éxito alguno, no terminaba por captar la esencia del humano, por más que pensaba no procesaba su comportamiento, era tonto que después de ver los errores de los demás y viendo el dolor que estas acciones traían a sus vidas estos las repitieran como si fuera una tradición que contra todo se debería cumplir, como si matar, dañar, odiar fuera algo digno de realizar; mientras pensaba esto fue consiente de cómo Draco la veía detenidamente seguramente tratando de adivinar lo que por su mente pasaba, por eso mismo cambio de semblante al instante dándole la espalda al ángel y de nuevo se fue a parar al lado de Luna la cual había que agregar se veía peor.

— ¿En qué piensas?

— En nada.

Tenía que sonar segura de lo que decía, no era fácil engañar a Draco. Ella misma lo había comprobado un sinnúmero de veces.

— Vamos te conozco, se lo que piensas, que ella no merecía morir ¿Verdad?

Resignada asintió solo una vez con la cabeza mientras escuchaba como el chico suspiraba por lo bajo, casi podía adivinar la mueca que en ese momento se había dibujado en aquel perfecto rostro, así que al voltear y ver una sincera sonrisa como esa que los humanos solían poner cuando se enternecían por algo la tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

— Lo creas o no Hermione… esto siempre te hará especial.

— Yo no sé…

— Claro que sabes de que hablo, de esa manía que tienes por los humanos, sin temor a equivocarme eres el más humano de los ángeles.

¿Por qué al momento de escuchar tales palabras que algo pesado se instaló en su estómago? No lo supo ni quería entender; sus mejillas de nuevo se estiraron para regalarle a aquel compañero suyo un gesto que si bien era cierto no nacía de su interior era lo que sabía qué hacía en momentos como aquellos, así como las palabras que salieron después de esto que aunque carecían de sentimiento y no porque ella misma lo quisiera daban a entender de que si ella fuera capaz de sentir no habría otra cosa más que cariño hacia ese ángel que bien podría llamar su mejor amigo.

— Lo creas o no Draco, yo también te aprecio.

Fue en ese instante y al ver como el rubio rodaba de nuevo los ojos al escuchar su copiada declaración que cayó en cuenta de que ahí pasaba algo que iba fuera de las reglas, su restirada piel regreso a la normalidad, mientras instintivamente enarcaba una ceja caminando amenazadoramente ante un sorprendido Draco.

— ¿Y ahora que…?

— ¡Que haces aquí! ¡Ve junto a él, no tarda en llegar su hora!

La sonrisa fue ahora a aparecer en el pálido rostro de su compañero mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza, era claro que se burlaba de ella o lo que fuera lo que un ángel hiciera, esto no hizo más que lograr que diera otro paso hacia él, con el dedo índice levantado en evidente gesto de amenaza, amenaza que por supuesto no resulto como había planeado, al contrario, Draco hizo una absurda imitación de una carcajada.

— Vamos, no me digas que crees en ese tonto mito.

Tal burla y falta de seriedad ante un tema tan delicado solo logro que abriera los ojos escandalizada por la reacción del insensible aquel. Bufo por lo bajo mientras rápidamente se acercaba de nuevo al ángel mientras con pequeños empujones lo sacaba de la habitación de Luna para irlo a dejar del otro lado del pasillo, regresando inmediatamente al lado de su humana.

— Sabes tan bien como yo que no es solo un "tonto mito", ve ahora junto a él.

El ver a Draco al lado del humano dejo un poco de lado su paranoia, siempre había sido fiel seguidora de las reglas y por lo mismo nunca había podido averiguar qué tanto de esa historia era realidad, la única verdad era que no tenía ganas de saberlo.

— ¿No me dirás que le temes a Voldemort?

* * *

><p><strong>Y si, eso es todo por hoy :O como ven Draco tambien es un ángel... simplemente no pude resistirlo (?) hahaha ¿Que les parecio? ¿Les va gustando? ¿Que creen que sea ese mito de Voldemort? :O<strong>

**Y bueno, como ya habia dicho esta historia ya habia sido publicada, hoy me fui al lugar donde la pubique primero y me asuste con la fecha xD 14 de Agosto del 2007 me senti vieja D: aun recuerdo cuando empece esta historia en mi libreta que por ahi debe de estar xD en fin, me retiro espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y ya saben los reviews son gratis :B Hasta la proxima**


	4. Mitos Parte II

**Bien, hola de nuevo... estaba aqui para subir lo que seria el siguiente capitulo pero me di cuenta de un pequeño y gran olvido xDD el capitulo dos lo tenia dividio asi que la vez anterior solo subi la primera parte D: si... gran error asi que bueno vengo a dejarles ya todo el capitulo completo... esto de dividir los capitulos no volvera a pasar, esto se debio al despiste de mi parte xDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo II: "Mitos" segunda parte<strong>

Estudio un poco aquel conocido nombre, su cabeza recreo el sonido que la voz de Draco había hecho cuando lo pronuncio, era claro que su compañero no tenia respeto alguno por el nombre que era mas que obvio debía temer, o lo que fuera que ella o cualquier ángel sintiera ante ese nombre, si, era verdad que solo se trataba de un mito como había dicho Draco, solo eran rumores que como en cada comunidad existían y ellos por ser ángeles de la muerte no estaban exentos de esto, tenia que aceptar que si bien era cierto la historia que se contaba era estremecedora, algo dentro de todo esto era irreal…

Draco dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y dio un solo paso hacia ella, las acciones del rubio eran claras, aquel ángel la retaba a correrlo de esa habitación —no es que no lo pudiera hacer— al ver que ella no hacia nada por detenerlo, Draco dio otro paso y ante su mirada escandalizada dejaba solo a aquel humano muriendo en la otra habitación, era cierto que solo se trataban de unos metros pero esto no quitaba la extraña sensación que había aparecido en su estomago, la certeza de que aquello estaba mal.

Porque siendo un ángel de la muerte no eran muchas las reglas que los regían, pero las pocas que habían debían respetarse ante todo y entre esas reglas sin duda la mas importante era la de "Cuida el alma", a un ángel de la muerte no tenían que decírselo con todas sus letras pero siendo uno lo sabias, era tu deber… la única razón por la cual habías sido creado, y lo tenían que cumplir era por eso su malestar ante la infantil actitud del rubio.

— Sabes que es la regla… ahora ve a su lado, tu brazo deja de brillar.

Le suplico con la mirada que regresara al lado de aquella alma, pero lo único que logro fue que Draco diera un rápido vistazo a su brazo que en efecto dejaba de tener ese brillo azulado, clara señal que la hora de aquella alma se acercaba, una mueca cargada de burla se dibujo en el rostro del chico, sabia que con él eso no iba a servir de nada, sus patéticas suplicas con él no funcionaban.

— Regla que siempre eh cumplido y siempre lo voy a hacer… solo que ¿No te has puesto a pensar?

— ¿De qué hablas?

Todo rastro de burla desapareció para dejar paso la exasperación, sin hacer caso de su mirada de advertencia, Draco se acerco aun más a ella hasta llegar al punto de poder contar cuantas pestañas tenia el ángel.

— Enserio Hermione, ¿No me digas que en verdad crees esas absurdas historias?, sabes tan bien como yo que son solo inventos, una manera fácil y barata de tenernos controlados, de ponernos a trabajar sin que les pongamos "peros", es sencillamente una manera de evitar las huelgas de sindicato.

La evidente burla de ese comentario solo logro que ella rodara los ojos bufando por lo bajo ante la falta de seriedad del rubio, era verdad que ese humor extraño que tenia aquel ángel en ocasiones lo llegaba a admirar, pero en momentos como aquellos maldecía que Draco tuviera tan raro sentido del humor, era en ocasiones como esa que le había llegado a decir que se parecía demasiado a esos humanos que él tanto rechazaba.

— No es momento para tus bromas, sabes tan bien como yo que todo es verdad, por algo lo dicen, no creo que simplemente se lo hayan inventado, además de que esta el hecho de que no le veo el caso a que inventen cosas así, no podemos mentir, no tenemos porque hacerlo, así que por favor deja de lado tus comentarios…. Sindicatos, claro.

Su respuesta ocasiono que Draco negara evidentemente decepcionado con la cabeza.

— La crees toda, lamento decirte que has vivido engañada.

— ¡No es un engaño!

Su precipitada respuesta sirvió solo para una cosa y a decir verdad no le sorprendía, conocía a Draco y sabia así reaccionaria… burla, ante todo se mofaba de ella.

— Hermione… nada es verdad, el solo escucharla te debería dar una pista de que es una mentira; eso de que "Voldemort es un enloquecido ángel caído que busca almas que según cuentan le dará el poder necesario para derrocar el sistema y así apoderarse de todo lo imaginable, todo por una venganza", suena absurdo, tonto… ¿Un ángel con sentimientos tan humanos como lo es el odio? ¿Un ángel caído? Pues si tengo el gusto de conocerlo quiero que me diga ¿Cómo es que se libro de tan tedioso trabajo? en verdad que me recomiende a sus abogados, necesito unas vacaciones.

Un verdadero gruñido escapo de sus labios logrando que Draco borrara de su rostro toda sonrisa, la seriedad se instalo en su pálido rostro, tenia que admitir que esto le gusto, necesitaba seriedad por parte del rubio, necesitaba que solo en esa ocasión estuviera de su lado, quería que por solo esa vez él fuera tan seguidor de las reglas como lo era ella, cosa que por supuesto para nadie era normal, ya había escuchado muchos comentarios de que su manía a lo correcto era rara y algún día le iba a traer problemas, cosa que en su manera de ver la vida no era verdad ¿Algún mal por hacer lo correcto? _Imposible._

— ¿Qué me dices de los ángeles que han desaparecido? No creo que se hallan esfumado de la nada, algo malo hay en eso y estoy segura que todo tiene que ver con Voldemort.

Y ahí estaba, había ganado… lo supo en el momento que Draco abrió y cerro la boca un par de veces no teniendo como contradecirle, y reforzó esto al ver como el rubio se encogía de hombros tratando de darle a entender que el tema había dejado de tener interés para él, en pocas palabras si… le había ganado.

— Hay alguna explicación lógica pero no tengo ganas de discutir eso por ahora.

Una pequeña pero triunfante sonrisa de su parte fue lo que el rubio obtuvo por respuesta, después de este humano gesto otro se apodero de sus facciones, otro que en teoría no debería estar ahí, otro que aunque sabia Draco y los demás ángeles no sentían ella por alguna extraña razón en ocasiones como aquella llegaba a ver como una débil sombra de estos se apoderaba de todo su nada humano cuerpo; _miedo_.

_Miedo_ al ver como un hombre alto del que solo lograba verle la espalda se paraba al pie de la cama del humano que Draco tendría que guiar,_ pánico_al percatarse como ese extraño estiraba su larga y pálida mano hacia el joven, por un segundo pensó se trataba de un humano mas, idea que desecho al instante porque algo dentro de ella le decía era todo menos humano. Fue consciente de cómo Draco cambiaba su semblante totalmente al ver que ponía esa cara, sabía que su compañero había adivinado algo malo pasaba ya que al instante se giro hacia donde ella veía topándose también con ese hombre que seguía sin dar la cara.

— ¡Demonios! ese es mío, yo lo llevare.

Al momento de decir esto vio como Draco rápidamente y con agiles movimientos se trasladaba a la habitación continua tratando de llegar al humano que nunca debió dejar, no pudo hacer mucho; la puerta se cerro con un golpe seco, los intentos del rubio por abrir la puerta fueron inútiles, sabia que se podía materializar en la habitación y por lo visto el ser que estaba en ese momento acariciando la mano del humano también lo pensó ya que de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió de nuevo, con la mano que tenia libre señalo hacia ellos y una extraña fuerza los empujo hacia la habitación de Luna, cayeron ambos al suelo; apenas se ponían de pie para intentar de nuevo llegar hacia ese chico cuando algo que solo habían escuchado en leyendas paso frente a sus ojos; el alma del chico se desprendió y fue entonces que ese ser extraño que ella temía saber de quien se trataba estriaba su pálida mano invitando al alma a tomarla, para su mala suerte el alma lo hizo y entonces ese ser con un extraño movimiento de su mano hizo que el alma diera unos rápidos giros sobre si misma para después de unos segundos ir a parar a la mano de aquel extraño, era como si el alma se introdujera en aquel inhumano cuerpo, un pequeño brillo platinado surgió del cuerpo del ser que en ese momento se giro hacia ellos. Una gran sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro, sonrisa que no inspiraba confianza, era viejo, sus ojeras marcadas parecían irreales al igual que esos ojos color rojo sangre, calvo con la palidez característica de un ser no humano, pero para poseer esto al ver con mas cuidado su rostro se topo con algo se suponía no debería estar ahí, sus facciones estaban llenas de odio y dolor, aquel ser le dedico una ultima sonrisa burlona que no tenia nada que ver con las que Draco le dedicaba, instantes después de la nada se esfumo y todo se quedo en silencio.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

La pregunta de Draco fue lo único que se escucho en los siguientes segundos, no podía contestarla ¡por supuesto que no!, aun cuando algo dentro de ella le gritaba un solo nombre su parte racional se negaba a aceptarlo, aun cuando hace un momento defendía su existencia ahora parecía tan raro decir que era real.

— Voldemort.

Escucho un débil jadeo por parte de su compañero, aun sin verlo podía adivinar que la incredulidad se apoderaba de él, lo entendía, también a ella le pasaba, aun se negaba aceptar lo que ahí había pasado, pero la verdad era que no había otra explicación lógica ¿Cuántos ángeles caídos andaban por ahí robando almas?

Poco a poco se fue poniendo de pie, aun no lo hacia del todo cuando la pálida mano de Draco le ofreció su ayuda, la acepto al instante, una vez que ambos estuvieron de pie veían como en la habitación del chico doctores llegaban a tratar de salvar su vida.

— No creerás que…

— ¿Tienes alguna otra explicación?

Su tono histérico logro que Draco no dijera mas, aquello había sido suficiente para ponerlos a pensar a ambos. Pasados unos minutos donde solo se limitaron a observar como los doctores hacían inútiles intentos por traer de vuelta a aquel humano, los dos suspiraron.

— Esto es malo ¿Verdad?

— Ya lo creo.

La única verdad era que "malo" se quedaba corto, algo dentro de ella le decía que esto no era mas que el inicio de algo grande y catastrófico, no tenia fundamentos para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos pero lo sabia, ahora que se había dado cuenta que la historia de Voldemort era toda cierta y al recordar esos sentimientos humanos que vio en aquel rostro no pudo evitar morderse el labio en un gesto meramente copiado, porque ella no podía sentir, o al menos eso era en teoría… la única y patética verdad era que con ella nunca se había cumplido esa teoría, ella no era como los demás ángeles, siempre lo supo y ahora por alguna extraña razón se dio cuenta que eso no le traería nada bueno.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Nunca antes había sentido sus piernas tan inútiles y pesadas ¿Desde cuando se habían vuelto tan inservibles? Zancada a zancada sus piernas recorrían el eterno espacio que le separaba de su amada Luna, el nudo que se había formado en su garganta desde el momento que recibió aquella llamada no se iba, al contrario, a cada segundo que pasaba crecía mas y mas, a una velocidad tan alarmante que el respirar se le dificultaba a cada instante. No se dio cuenta del todo en que momento atravesó las puertas automáticas de aquel hospital para irse a parar frente aquella recepcionista que lo veía como si hubiese enloquecido, abrió la boca en un par de ocasiones tratando de formular la pregunta que pasaba repetidas veces por su mente no teniendo éxito, el aire le faltaba y por lo mismo ni un sonido salió de su garganta.

— ¿Esta bien?

Asintió rápidamente, trago saliva y milagrosamente encontró las palabras que tanto buscaba.

— Lovegood, Luna Lovegood.

Una ceja enarcada fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta, aun así la mujer desvió su vista hacia la pantalla que tenia frente a ella, después de unos cuantos movimientos de sus dedos y de unos segundos que a él le parecieron eternos, ver esa mueca de pena en aquella extraña solo logro que un punzante dolor se apoderara de su pecho.

— Terapia intensiva, segundo piso.

Poco le importaron las palabras que le siguieron a aquella información, como alma que lleva el diablo se dirigió al ascensor y al ver que este tardaba demasiado en llegar opto por ir a las escaleras atropellando gente a su paso, no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando una pobre anciana casi cae de espaldas gracias a un pequeño empujón suyo, ahora lo único que estaba en su mente era Luna y la idea de encontrarla aun con vida.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Daba rápidos vistazos a aquella puerta que hasta ahora le parecía enorme, ¿Desde cuando esa habitación se había convertido en un frio lugar? Casi podía denominar a esa sensación como temor, una risa histérica se escapo de sus labios, temor; inútilmente trato de convencerse de que ella no podía sentir aquello, repitió hasta el cansancio la norma de que ella simplemente no podía sentir nada, ella no era humano. Al momento de pensar esto a su mente llego el recuerdo del rostro de Voldemort, ese ángel caído que tenia las emociones mas humanas que haya visto en un ángel, porque claro, un ángel no siente, no deben sentir.

— No sientes Hermione… convéncete de ello.

Pero ni decirlo en voz alta le sirvió, ese algo que no debería estar ahí continuaba apoderándose de ella, tenia que aceptarlo, eso no era normal, ya que cuando no era temor era un fantasma de alegría lo que se apoderaba de su ser. En definitiva no era lo que se podría considerar un "ángel normal", suspiro por lo bajo mientras daba otro vistazo a la puerta para después ir a posar su vista sobre su brazo, nunca antes había tenido esa necesidad de que la hora de un humano llegara, tenia prisa, hace unos momentos Draco se había ido porque tenia un alma que guiar y después de lo que les había pasado era obvio que no se separaría del alma, lo entendía, claro que si, pero no quería estar sola y menos cuando había confirmado que todo ese mito era verdad.

— Vamos Luna, vamos.

Fue en ese instante que la puerta que tan celosamente vigilaba se abrió de golpe, por esta entro un joven, al verlo todo temor desapareció por completo, fue algo extraño, este tenia lo que parecían unos ojos verdes un tanto hinchados, era alto, mas que ella, delgado, un indomable cabello negro azabache adornaba lo que a su parecer eran unas finas facciones,, su nariz era recta, sus labios se distorsionaban en una mueca que no pudo descifrar, lo vio ahí parado en la puerta tratando de tomar aire mientras que con una de sus manos tocaba su pecho, lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, ella no pudo mas que enarcar una ceja; por alguna razón ese chico se le hacia extremadamente interesante.

El chico llevo una de sus manos hacia su boca, donde inesperadamente mordió su puño callando un sollozo que estaba a punto de escapar de su garganta, lentamente dio un paso hacia la cama de Luna, la cual respiraba trabajosamente ayudada por alguno de esos complejos aparatos, paso que el chico retrocedió al instante para después en unas cuantas zancadas irse a parar al lado de Luna, delicadamente acaricio la mano de la chica que reposaba al lado de su maltrecho cuerpo, un sollozo se dejo escuchar por la habitación.

— Luna, mira como estas.

Mas caricias ahora dirigidas al rostro de Luna, muchas veces había visto escenas similares, un sinnúmero de veces, es por eso que no entendía porque esta en particular despertaba toda su atención; en ese instante el momento que con tantas ganas esperaba llego, lo supo porque su brazo dio un destello azulado captando su perdida su atención.

— Será mejor que te despidas.

No acababa de entender como es que después de tantas y tantas veces seguía diciendo las palabras que sabia nadie escucharía, se rio de si misma al momento que el chico que en ese momento dejaba de acariciar el rostro de Luna se ponía un tanto tenso, no entendió su actitud, trato de restarle importancia, era humano y por lo mismo nunca llegaría a entenderlos, fue entonces que algo fuera de lo común ocurrió; el chico con la mandíbula apretada levanto la vista inspeccionando a detalle la habitación, abrió la boca no diciendo palabra alguna, después de que tragara saliva dijo las palabras que ella nunca pensó escuchar, al menos no de un humano.

— ¿Quién dijo eso?

Por un segundo no se pudo mover, eso no podía estar pasando, eso era técnicamente imposible, el chico veía con suma atención hacia ella, al ver esos claros ojos algo raro se instalo en su abdomen, eso no podía ser real, incluso dejo de llevar el innecesario oxigeno a sus pulmones por temor a que ese humano descubriera su presencia; por un momento se perdió en esa claridad, todo dejo de tener sentido, todo se redujo a nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Es corto como pudieron notar, enserio ya tendre mas cuidado... supongo que fue el trauma de querer ver la pelicula.. xD hace que me pierda pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews *-* son gratis ya saben y salvan un árbol (?) Hasta la proxima, vendre pronto :)<br>**


	5. El dolor de Perderte

**Hola de nuevo! Bien aca ando por fin dejando el capitulo 3 de esta historia, siento la demora pero me entretuve con "Bittersweet Memories" mi nueva y loca historia, pero en fin no hay mucho que decir, gracias por su comentarios y por poner la historia en favoritos, nos vemos abajito :B**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: "El Dolor de Perderte" <strong>

Desde que tenia memoria él había contado con una excelente imaginación, era tal el grado de esta que cuando era pequeño soñaba con ser escritor, sueño que después de unos años había quedado olvidado por las ganas que tenia de seguir con el negocio familiar.

Tal fama se la había ganado gracias a que por años habita tenido un amigo imaginario llamado Dobby, aquel extraño ser orejón que por mucho tiempo había considerado su mejor amigo, aun hoy en día algunas veces le dirigía alguna que otra palabra, claro que ahora a sus veinticuatro años y estando a punto de casarse, sabia que el buen Dobby no era mas que producto de su imaginación ya que en la vida real no existían tan peculiares criaturas. Pero, había ocasiones como aquella que su olvidada imaginación salía a flote…

Estaba de mas mencionar que aquella situación encajaba perfectamente en las excepciones a lo normal, no había duda que estaba solo con Luna, —lo creyó completamente después de dar el segundo vistazo a la habitación — pero aun así no pudo evitar preguntar quien lo había dicho, si, por un momento llego a pensar que algo se aparecería de la nada y le contestaría, incluso que su buen amigo Dobby le volvía a dirigir la palabra después de años de abandono.

Otro vistazo a la habitación topándose solo con las blancas paredes y aquel elegante sillón café para después recriminarse por lo infantil de su actitud, ese no era momento para pensar en tales y absurdas tonterías, así que opto por olvidar el asunto y concentrarse en algo mas importante, Luna… su Luna. Podía sentir las cálidas lágrimas viajando sin pena alguna por sus mejillas para después ir a parar al maltratado rostro de su prometida.

— ¡Oh dios mío!

La voz de su madre hizo que inmediatamente girara la cabeza topándose a sus padres y a su mejor amigo congelados en la puerta de la habitación por la escena que estaban presenciando, poco a poco se puso de pie y se fue a reunir con ellos, inmediatamente recibió muestras de apoyo y a su oídos llegaban vagas palabras de aliento, palabras que no aliviaban para nada su dolor, su dolor solamente seria curado en el momento que Luna abriera los ojos y le dijera que estaba bien, que no tenia nada de que preocuparse; ante este pensamiento no pudo evitar dirigir de nuevo su vista hacia la chica la cual lamentablemente no abrió los ojos, ocasionando que otro punzante dolor apareciera en su pecho.

— Ella…

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta no pudiendo hacer nada para terminar la frase que se había formulado en su mente, lo intento un par de veces para después darse cuenta que era inútil, así que solamente se limito a poco a poco liberarse el abrazo que hasta hace un momento su madre le regalaba para irse a parar de nuevo al lado de Luna.

Llego en unos segundos e inmediatamente se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de su prometida, sintió una enorme necesidad de decirle esas palabras que día a día le repetía, esas palabras que nacían desde lo mas profundo de su corazón, no le importaba que en ese momento tuviera publico, nunca antes le había importado demostrar el infinito amor que sentía por aquella chica y en ese momento no iba a ser la excepción.

— Te amo.

Sin poderlo evitar mas lagrimas lograron escapar de sus verdes ojos recorriendo sin pena alguna su ahora demacrado rostro; fue en ese instante y mientras medio escuchaba lo que hablaban sus padres con Ron que sintió de nuevo esa extraña sensación de que alguien lo observaba, giro la cabeza para ver como los únicos presentes en esa habitación hablaban entre si, ninguno prestándole la mas mínima atención, negó con la cabeza al momento que sin poderlo evitar inspeccionaba de nuevo la habitación, de nuevo no encontrando nada inusual, suspiro un poco y para quitar esas ideas de su mente hizo la pregunta que estúpidamente se le había pasado hacer desde hace rato, pregunta que sin duda era de suma importancia.

— ¿Qué dicen los doctores?

Limpio un poco sus lagrimas al momento esperando la respuesta de sus padres, solo esperaba que fueran buenas noticias, porque sencillamente no podría soportar otra mala noticia, pero, pasados unos minutos de total silencio se empezó a preocupar, asustado y nervioso giro la cabeza hacia sus padres y lo que vio no le gusto para nada; en sus rostros estaba grabada la pena, el dolor… su madre al toparse con su mirada desvió la suya mientras nerviosamente jugaba con una de las mangas de su suéter, su padre contuvo la respiración por un segundo mientras Ron se mordía el labio.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ponen esa cara?

Al ver como ninguno de ellos le respondía un sentimiento de frustración le llego de golpe ocasionando que su respiración se volviera un tanto irregular; las manos empezaron a sudarle frio.

— Yo…

El que su madre no supiera que decir no podía ser buena señal, dando un paso firme hacia ella mientras sentía como el corazón latía con fuerza en su garganta exigió le dieran una respuesta.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Harry, yo…

— ¿Qué pasa?

Otro paso mas hacia su madre que solo logro que esta retrocediera uno, vio como tomaba con algo de fuerza el brazo de su padre, como queriendo esconderse tras él.

— ¿Mamá?

Lily Potter bajo la mirada ante su pregunta, él solo atino acercarse aun mas a ella, tomo su mano, la acaricio un poco y esto basto para que su madre levantara por fin la vista, sintiendo como algo pesado se instalaba en su estomago vio como ella tragaba saliva, abrió la boca una vez sin decir nada, para después tomar fuerzas y por fin hablar.

— Los doctores no creen que pase la noche.

Nunca antes deseo tanto que su madre fuera una experta mentirosa, nunca antes rogo porque los verdes ojos de su madre no fueran tan sinceros, nunca antes deseo la muerte como en aquel momento; cuando su cerebro capto tal declaración todo empezó a darle vueltas, unas nauseas se apoderaron de su ser causándole unas ganas de vomitar que nunca antes había sentido, todo a su alrededor dio vueltas, el corazón en su pecho latía agonizante, a cada latido de este él sentía como si le estuviesen dando mil puñaladas, fue consciente de cómo un sollozo rugía en su garganta así como también fue consciente de cómo, un preocupado James le preguntaba si estaba bien; solo supo que negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba en su padre un necesitado apoyo, estuvo a punto de desfallecer, a lo lejos escuchaba como Ron llamaba a una enfermera, rápidamente con un movimiento brusco se alejo de su padre para irse a parar de nuevo al lado de Luna, se sentía fuera de si, un agujero en su pecho se abría paso a una velocidad algo alarmante, las lágrimas le impedían ver mas allá del maltrecho rostro de Luna el cual estaba lleno de paz, paz como pocas veces fue capaz de ver en ella, tambaleándose a causa de las fuerzas que le faltaban se arrodillo al lado de su prometida, con un rápido movimiento y mientras sabia sus padres pedían ayuda, él simplemente apretó con fuerza la mano de su amada al momento que un gruñido escapo de su garganta mezclado con un sollozo que solo ocasiono su madre le exigiera se calmara, respiro profundamente un par de veces tratando de encontrar la inexistente calma, lo menos que le convenía en ese momento era que le inyectaran unos sedantes que solo lo alejarían de Luna, después de unos interminables segundos logro tranquilizarse un poco, pidiéndole a sus padres que no llamaran a nadie, que estaba todo bien, sonrió un poco a su madre, la cual con el ceño fruncido asintió lentamente mientras limpiaba la lluvia que cubría sus ojos, Ron dejo de llamar a la enfermera y cerro la puerta, con un gesto agradeció a su madre, giro su cabeza para prestar de nuevo toda su atención a Luna, fue entonces al verla en ese estado que su cerebro se desconecto por completo, a segundo plano paso su promesa de estar tranquilo, sin saber realmente lo que hacia se puso lentamente de pie, tomo por los hombros a Luna al momento que con una violenta sacudida movía a la chica tratando de hacerla reaccionar, a lo lejos escucho en grito de su madre exigiendo la dejara, unas fuertes manos trataron de separarlo de la rubia, él no se dejo, con un brusco movimiento se deshizo de esas conocidas manos y continuo zarandeando a su prometida mientras las lágrimas salían sin control y ese maldito dolor en su pecho crecía y crecía.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme me oíste!

Otra sacudida al inmóvil cuerpo de la chica que era el motor de su vida, más gritos de sus padres y su amigo, nada tenia sentido, todo era tan irreal.

— ¡No me dejes, te amo, maldita sea, no me dejes!

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Harry… Harry… sin duda no era la primera vez que escuchaba aquel nombre, en su lista había sin duda un montón de Harry`s que había llegado a conocer, todos iguales… todos humanos y en cierto modo entretenidos, pero no mas. Como lo había hecho antes repitió hasta el cansancio ese conocido y muchas veces escuchado nombre, lento, rápido, lento de nuevo, estudio cada letra que lo conformaba tratando de encontrar ese algo que lo hacia sonar tan especial ahora.

Respiro profundamente un par de veces mientras veía con atención aquella conocida escena; un humano mas esperando y rogándole a la que era seguramente el amor de su vida no se rindiera y despertara. Dio un paso hacia el chico, paso que retrocedió al instante por temor a ser escuchada de nuevo, porque si…. Por extraño que pareciera Harry la había escuchado, aun podía sentir su mirada clavada en su rostro y el recordar esto la acobardo tanto que solo pudo dar otro paso hacia atrás alejándose de ese humano; fue entonces al topar con la pared que se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación, mientras Harry regresaba al lado de Luna después de intercambiar unas palabras con los demás humanos que de la nada habían llegado que supo lo absurdo de su "temor" sonriendo se acerco a la cama de Luna justo enfrente de Harry, que si bien era cierto no podía verla ella si podía, se puso de rodillas y recargo su barbilla sobre sus manos mientras sus codos descansaban sobre la cama de Luna, estando a esa distancia pudo estudiar mas a detalle a aquel humano; contaba con un negro cabello azabache, este estaba por todos lados, al parecer no le gustaban los peines, sus manos grandes y delicadas acariciaban con cariño las de Luna, sus ojos eran de un intenso color verde esmeralda, estando de rodillas no podía adivinar cual era su altura pero lo que si sabia era que mas alto que ella si era, su nariz era lo que se podía denominar perfecta, recta; ladeo su cabeza tratando de encontrar mas detalles, tal vez algún lunar o cicatriz, y la encontró, justo en su frente una extraña y singular cicatriz en forma de rayo, se perdió un segundo imaginando como es que se la había hecho, apostaría que esa era una buena historia, pero en ese momento, Harry se puso de pie de nuevo y camino hacia los demás humanos, esto no le permitió seguir observándolo como hasta hace un momento, después de esto y sin poderlo evitar una mueca se dibujo en su rostro, negó con la cabeza lentamente sabiendo que lo que hacia estaba mal, después de todo ella era un ángel, y aquel era un humano, muchas veces había visto humanos, todos los días a todas horas y por eso mismo no lograba entender que tenia el tal Harry que le interesaba tanto, suspiro de nuevo y se puso lentamente de pie teniendo ahora la urgente necesidad de que Luna se apurara, el temor de que Voldemort apareciera de nuevo en aquel hospital logro que alerta dirigiera una rápida mirada hacia el pasillo donde solo se paseaba uno que otro humano.

Chasqueo la lengua arrepintiéndose al instante de desear la muerte de Luna, ella no tenia la culpa del lamentable episodio que tanto ella como Draco habían pasado, la chica no tenia la culpa de su descuido; dirigió una rápida mirada cargada de disculpa hacia la humana que si bien era cierto ni enterada de lo que ahí pasaba, para ella ese gesto era necesario y mas al ver como Harry en ese momento se encaminaba hacia Luna con el dolor grabado en su demacrado rostro, el verlo caminar casi tambaleándose hacia la humana y al ver como un rugido salía de su pecho raspando su garganta mientras las lagrimas bañaban su rostro solo ocasiono que algo extraño, algo que en muy pocas ocasiones había percibido dentro de ella le llegara de golpe; instintivamente y dando un salto hacia atrás denomino a ese "sentimiento" como pena…

No, no era posible, ella no era humana, ella no sentía, ella no debería sentir… negó repetidamente con la cabeza tratando de convencerse de que en ella no había sentimiento alguno, convencimiento que no funciono del todo, porque lo quisiera aceptar o no, ella nunca había sido como los demás, ella siempre había sido diferente… siempre.

Fue entonces para su buena suerte y mientras Harry histéricamente sacudía el cuerpo de Luna que algunos aparatos en la habitación comenzaron a hacer ruidos extraños, sabia lo que se avecinaba; así que como siempre que eso pasaba preparo su mejor sonrisa para que Luna se sintiera en confianza, estaba dentro de sus tareas hacer sentir al alma tranquila y no asustarla, la muerte para los humanos siempre había sido un misterio y por lo mismo le temían así que estaba en sus manos hacer sentir bien a esa alma, después de todo era su trabajo.

No se equivoco; segundos después el alma de Luna estaba a su lado, alma que tenia el mismo aspecto del cuerpo humano que esta acababa de abandonar, sonrió ampliamente al momento que Luna con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa se veía así misma tumbada en esa cama mientras, Harry, llorando le exigía dejara de jugar.

Se acerco poco a poco, Luna aun no se percataba de su presencia, lo último que quería hacer era asustarla, llego a su lado en segundos y rápidamente poso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

— Vamos Luna, es hora.

Con un brusco giro la joven se dio la vuelta dándole la cara, no pudo mas que sonreír de nuevo ante una Luna totalmente aterrorizada por lo que veía.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

— Es tu hora, tenemos que irnos.

Aunque conocía a la perfección ese gesto de sorpresa y temor nunca antes le había afectado tanto verlo, al momento que Luna escucho sus palabras giro la cabeza hacia su inerte cuerpo humano donde un Harry gritando y tratando de zafarse del agarre del que al parecer era su padre le exigía se levantara de una buena vez, fue entonces que ese algo extraño le llego de nuevo ocasionando que una mueca se dibujara en su rostro; hizo todo lo posible por dejar de lado ese "algo", no era momento de pensar en ella, tenia trabajo que hacer, no podía arriesgarse a que Voldemort apareciera de nuevo, aun tenia en su mente la imagen de esa pobre alma introducirse en aquel extraño ser. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas.

— Has muerto, vamos.

— No, yo no… no.

Luna negó con la cabeza al momento que extendió su mano hacia Harry, como queriendo tocarlo, ella al percatarse de eso no pudo más que tomar la mano de la chica impidiéndole tal acción.

— No puedes hacerlo, vamos.

— Yo… no… no pude morir yo… yo me voy a casar.

Así que se iban a casar. El saber esto solo ocasiono que ese algo que trataba inútilmente de ignorar creciera un poco mas, hecho un rápido vistazo a Harry el cual ahora se encontraba de rodillas con las lagrimas bañando sin control alguno su rostro, trago saliva; necesitaba salir de ahí ahora mismo, no le gustaba para nada los cambios que segundo a segundo se producían en su interior.

— No te preocupes por eso, ya no importa.

— ¿Qué no importa?

La histeria se apodero de la voz de Luna, después de tanto tiempo eso era fácil de detectar, suspiro un poco y trato de suavizar su tono, lo que menos necesitaba era que Luna se pusiera necia a quedarse; porque si, lo podía hacer, y lo que les esperaba a esas almas que se negaban a cruzar no eran cosas buenas, porque el mundo de los humanos no estaba hecho para ellas.

— Luna, me imagino cuanto lo has de querer y por eso mismo te pido continúes, tú tiempo en este mundo acabo, tienes que cruzar, vamos.

— Él me necesita, él…

— Él lo superara.

Hablo por mera costumbre, la única verdad era al ver a Harry en ese estado y el como le estaba afectando esa muerte, no estaba del todo segura que lo superaría, fue entonces que tuvo la urgente necesidad de asegurarse de que en efecto él saldría adelante, al darse cuenta de las tonterías que pensaba sacudió la cabeza tratando de pensar coherentemente; sin duda ese no era su día.

— No lo puedo dejar.

La chica de nuevo extendió su mano hacia Harry aun así no trato de moverse, había entendido que era inútil intentarlo.

— Vamos.

Tomo de nuevo el hombro de la chica dándole un suave apretón, Luna dejo de ver a Harry para dirigir su mirada hacia ella; al parecer la aceptación había llegado, esto no pudo mas que quitarle un peso de encima, necesitaba salir de ahí ahora mismo.

— Dile que lo amo.

El "dile" no paso para nada desapercibido para ella, sabia que el "dile" era algo a lo que a esas alturas debería estar acostumbrada a escuchar, es por eso que no entendía porque ahora el "dile" le importo tanto.

— No puedo.

Mentía; porque si, claro que si podía, para hacerlo era necesario romper una que otra regla pero podía, lo podía hacer.  
>La mirada que le dedico Luna al momento de escuchar su respuesta era algo que también conocía a la perfección, era esa cara de <em>hazlo por lo que mas quieras<em>, pero para ella ese algo que mas quieras sencillamente no existía, en teoría.

— Por favor.

Negó con la cabeza mientras Luna le suplicaba con la mirada que lo hiciera, fue también ese momento en que Harry se zafo del agarre que lo mantenía preso y haciendo a un lado a otro humano llego a tomar la mano del antiguo cuerpo de Luna gritándole abriera los ojos de una buena vez, esa escena fue demasiado para ella, sin poderlo evitar se limito a desviar la vista hacia el techo.

— Vamos Luna, por favor.

Su tono le suplicaba salieran de ahí, por lo que pudo ver en el rostro de Luna ella se había dado cuenta de todo, sonrió de medio lado y con el dolor grabado en sus facciones negó con la cabeza.

— Solo si me prometes le dirás que nunca lo olvidare.

Suspiro, le dirigió solo otra mirada a Harry desviándola al instante, suspiro de nuevo y solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

— Esta bien.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Lo prometo.

— Gracias.

— Vamos.

Estiro su mano ofreciéndosela a la rubia que no la veía a ella, si no que depositaba toda su atención a cierto humano que a primera vista se veía, moría por dentro, el dolor que marcaba sus facciones era suficiente para asegurarlo.

— Te amo, Harry.

Luna le dio la espalda a aquel humano que se veía había amado tal vez mas que a su propia vida; tomo su mano y ella se limito a darle un suave apretón con la promesa de que todo estaría bien, pero ¿En verdad lo iba a estar? Ahora tenía algo que cumplir, y no es que no pudiera olvidarse del asunto y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, lo más triste y patético era que ella no quería olvidarse de ello. Suspiro una vez mas, tomo con fuerza la mano de Luna y lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar era como los médicos daban la hora de la muerte.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que esa promesa que acababa de hacer cambiaria la manera en que veía ese triste mundo donde ella, no era más que un _ángel de la muerte_.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

— ¿Qué hacen? ¡Sigan intentándolo! ¡No la dejen morir! ¡Sigan intentándolo!

Ante sus suplicas lo único que obtuvo fue que el médico que hasta hace un momento intentaba salvar la vida de Luna le dedicara una mirada de absoluta pena, ante su mirada atónita y un sin poder creerlo enfermeras fueron apagando los aparatos que mantenían con vida a su prometida, al ver esto no pudo evitar gritarles lo siguieran intentando, no sirvió de nada, como si no hubiesen escuchado nada uno a uno tanto doctores como enfermeras fueron abandonando la habitación, a sus oídos llegaron palabras de pésame, o eso creyó escuchar, la verdad era que aquello ahora le parecía tan irreal y absurdo, tenia que ser un sueño… si eso era, Luna, no podía estar muerta, no podía.

Un grito desgarrador salió raspando su garganta, fue tal la fuerza de su grito que fue consiente en como su madre brincaba asustada, no le importo… no le importo nada, aquello seguía pareciéndole una mala broma, era irreal, fue consciente en como una oleada de dolor y tristeza llego a su cuerpo logrando que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos si que él pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo, sus gritos continuaron, estaba seguro que se escuchaban por una buena parte de aquel enorme hospital, no le importo, quería seguir gritando, quería averiguar si así aquella horrible pesadilla terminaba ya que simplemente esta situación no podía ser mas que una broma… una broma, eso era, ante esta idea sonrió aliviado, claro… solo una broma de Luna, ¿Acaso era día de los inocentes? Un poco animado le dirigió a Luna una mirada esperando el momento en el que ella se diera cuenta había descubierto su engaño para burlándose de él, se pusiera de pie y le dijera "caíste", pero después de unos segundos de esperar esto, no paso… Luna simplemente no se levanto.

Fue ahí que la idea de que aquello era real llego a su cabeza, ante tal pensamiento solo pudo sentir como algo quemaba en su pecho, su padre continuaba diciéndole se tranquilizara, pero no le hizo caso, sin importarle nada tomo por los hombros a Luna y la sacudió con fuerza, gritándole… exigiéndole se levantara.

— ¡Luna despierta!

— ¡Luna!

Mas sacudidas mientras sentía como alguien trataba de apartarlo del cuerpo de Luna; él se resistió, no permitiría lo alejaran de su lado.

— ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Ábrelos maldita sea! ¡Tú no te puedes morir! ¡Abre los ojos de una vez! ¡Deja de jugar! ¡Ábrelos! ¡Ábrelos!

— Harry, por favor.

Ni la voz de su madre logro se calmara, tenia que hacer reaccionar a Luna, tenia que traerla de vuelta… tenia…

— ¡Levántate!

No era real, no podía ser real, sencillamente esto no podía estar pasando, Luna no podía morir, no podía dejarlo.

— ¡Despierta!

Tembló de pies a cabeza, y sin fuerza alguna soltó el cuerpo de Luna, los sollozos salían de su pecho sin que él pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo, nunca le había importado lo que los demás pensaran de él y ahora no fue la excepción, poco le preocupaba que tuviera publico mientras lloraba de esa manera, las lagrimas eran como acido recorriendo sus mejillas, en su delirio creyó escuchar como alguien pedía un tranquilizante, al captar eso la alarma apareció, no podía permitir que lo sedaran en esos momentos, trato con todas sus fuerzas tranquilizarse, y lo logro… fueron solo unos segundos donde se limito a acariciar el rostro de Luna, besar sus labios y dirigiéndose a su oído le dijo aquellas suplicas que nacían desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

— Por favor Luna, vamos… no me hagas esto, te necesito, vamos… despierta… por favor…

— Harry, tenemos que irnos.

Sintiéndose ofendido ignoro aquella tonta petición ¿Cómo iba a dejar sola a Luna en ese frio hospital? Negó con la cabeza mientras besaba la frente de aquella que simplemente seguía si levantarse, en ese momento sintió unas cálidas manos posarse sobre sus hombros, era su madre que lo llamo de nuevo, no hizo caso, solamente se limito a enterrar su rostro en el cabello de Luna, esperando que de una buena vez, la chica despertara.

— Harry.

Negó con la cabeza mientras sus lágrimas bañaban el rostro de su prometida.

— Harry, ella murió, hijo… vamos.

Ante tales palabras pudo sentir como la furia se apoderaba de cada parte de su cuerpo, rápidamente y un grito se giro hacia su madre y le exigió dejara de decir tonterías, pero algo en ese rostro lo hizo perder las fuerzas.

Su madre nunca le mentía; y ahora lo veía de esa forma…. Por un segundo su corazón se paralizo, negó con la cabeza al momento que su madre asentía también con lagrimas en el rostro.

— Harry, murió… debemos irnos.

— Por favor no…

Mas temblores lo sacudieron de pies a cabeza, su rostro desencajado por el dolor era el espejo del de su madre, ella nunca le había mentido, como deseo que así fuera, como lo deseo…

Entonces llego la aceptación, su corazón latió mas lento mientras sentía como algo le pinchaba el alma, estaba seguro que era el dolor, el aire le falto a sus pulmones, la habitación empezó a dar vueltas, giro su rostro de nuevo hacia Luna, la vio ahí tan calmada, como si solo estuviese durmiendo… ella no dormía… ella había muerto… él había muerto también.

No pudo mas, sin que su madre pudiera hacer algo sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayo de rodillas sobre el inerte cuerpo del que fuera el amor de su vida, mientras con mas gritos cargados de pena y dolor le pedía también se lo llevara a él, ya que sin Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter sencillamente no existía.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

La tarde que ese día le saludaba era el vivo retrato de su estado de ánimo; oscuro, frio, sin ese radiante sol que a tantos le gustaba, sin ese algo que lo hacia especial, ya que como a él a ese día le faltaba ese pequeño toque, algo que al no estar cambiaba por completo la perspectiva de las cosas, algo que en su caso le hacia falta para sobrevivir… Luna, su amada Luna.

Suspiro por lo bajo mientras recargaba su frente en aquel frio vidrio, trato de buscar en su interior algo por lo cual seguir o por lo menos entender las razones por las que la vida le había quitado a su amor, no, aun no lograba entenderlo, era tan irreal, tan absurdo…

En ese instante su madre le advirtió algo, no estuvo del todo seguro que fue lo que le dijo, pero aun así asintió lentamente; tenia la leve sospecha de lo que se trataba, instantes después su peor temor se hizo realidad, el automóvil en el cual viajaba se detuvo frente a una gran y vieja puerta, esta se abrió al instante con un molesto ruido, un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al visualizar las cientos de lapidas que ahí se encontraban; trago saliva tratando de alejar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en ese triste momento.

Hoy era el día en cual le daría ese ultimo adiós a su amada Luna, y no es que no haya intentado retrasar ese momento, no, sabia que tenia que ser ese día, porque estaba seguro que si pasaba mas tiempo al lado de ese ataúd se volvería loco, tanto dolor no era posible soportarlo. Desde el momento en el cual la aceptación había llegado, él simplemente había en cierto modo muerto también, se movía solo por inercia, solamente para no preocupar mas a sus dolidos padres, pero sabia ellos notaban la diferencia, al mirarse al espejo solo se encontraba con un Harry aun mas pálido de lo normal y con esa falta de brillo en los ojos, su barba estaba un tanto crecida, no le veía el caso a afeitarse, no le veía el caso a tantas cosas; fue en ese momento que sintió como el movimiento del auto fue aminorando, suspiro de nuevo y se atrevió a levantar la vista para ver como decenas de autos llegaban al lugar con el único propósito de darle el ultimo adiós a la persona que se había llevado con ella su corazón.

— ¿Estas listo?

Apenas era consciente de que su madre le tomaba la mano tratando de darle fuerzas, se perdió en esa profunda mirada solo unos segundos y asintió solo por hacer algo.

— Vamos de una vez.

Se soltó del agarre de su mamá y bajo del auto, se dio perfectamente cuenta como sus padres intercambiaban una mirada llena de absoluta preocupación; apenas había dado un paso cuando una enorme gota de agua cayo sobre su nariz, no se molesto en quitarla; instantes después una moderada lluvia caía sobre su cabeza.

Sin importarle nada, con el rostro inexpresivo avanzo hacia el grupo de gente que ya lo esperaban, todo estaba listo, solo lo esperaban a él, fue entonces que tuvo la absurda idea de salir huyendo de ahí, tal vez así se salvara de ese duro momento, pero no pudo ni siquiera dar media vuelta cuando sintió como su padre le daba unas palmadas en la espalda invitándolo a continuar, asintió sin decir nada, dio un paso y aquí se quedo, como clavado a la tierra sin poder moverse, era como si el dolor se hubiera convertido en un peso imposible de cargar, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llegar al lado de sus padres, tuvo que rogar al cielo para no derrumbarse frente a todos, sabia que su dolor solo le causaba mal a sus padres y lo que menos quería era dañarlos, por ellos debía aparentar fortaleza aun cuando por dentro él se estuviera derrumbando.

Por fin llego al lugar, sintió unas nauseas enormes al ver el hueco donde planeaban enterrar a su Luna, hecho un vistazo al ataúd de la chica teniendo por un segundo la esperanza de que esta lo abriera y saliera riendo de su buena broma; no paso, Luna no se levanto, a su alrededor alguien decía unas palabras, otros mas lloraban amargamente mientras la lluvia seguía aumentando, alguien tomo su mano y no supo decir quien era, con la vista en la nada empezó a recordar los tantos momentos que paso al lado de Luna, desde el momento en que la conoció hasta ese día en el hospital, todo, todo lo atormentaba; tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar, tuvo que desviar la vista para no llorar; una de las amigas de Luna empezó a repartir unas cuantas rosas blancas que los presentes iban dejando sobre el ataúd de la rubia; la chica llego con él y dándole un abrazo que él sencillamente no sintió deposito una rosa roja sobre sus manos.

— Lo siento tanto.

No tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para agradecerle, se limito a mover un poco la cabeza al momento que con su mano izquierda tomaba aquella rosa y la acariciaba. Una a una personas que él conocía pero que ahora no podía ponerles un nombre fueron dejando aquellas rosas blancas, al verlas y sin saber lo que realmente hacia tomo con fuerza la rosa que descansaba en su mano y las espinas de esta se enterraron en su pálida piel logrando que unas gotas de sangre mancharan el suelo, por fortuna nadie se dio cuenta, su momento llego y ante la vista de todos fue a depositar aquella rosa roja dejando con ella su alma y su corazón; regreso a su lugar y una vez que lo hizo para su mala suerte empezaron a bajar a Luna a esa profunda oscuridad, supo en que momento el ataúd llego al fondo, con el dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo vio como la tierra iba sepultando a su amada, mas personas lloraron, pero él no lo hizo… la lluvia siguió, un relámpago cruzo el cielo, la tierra seguía cubriendo a Luna, un apretón en su mano… un punzante dolor en su pecho.

Cuando menos acordó todo había terminado, instantes después tenia a una fila de personas dándole sus condolencias y brindando ese necesitado apoyo; la lluvia logro ahuyentarlos rápidamente, en minutos solo quedaron sus padres y él, fue entonces que una sola lagrima salió, pero esta no fue detectada gracias a la lluvia que continuaba cayendo. Otro relámpago cruzo el cielo.

— Harry, tenemos que irnos.

Trago saliva tratando de encontrar las palabras necesarias para expresar sus deseos, no recordaba como era que se hablaba, su vista estaba clavada en esa nueva tumba que a partir de ese día ocuparía un nuevo espacio en ese gigantesco cementerio. Después de unos instantes fue capaz de susurrar unas palabras que al parecer sus padres no entendieron del todo, esto a juzgar por la mirada que intercambiaron.

— No, yo me quedare un rato más.

— Pero…

Las palabras de su madre fueron interrumpidas por su padre, que al saber sus deseos se limito a darle otras palmadas en la espalda mientras le sonreía tristemente.

— Vamos Lily, ten cuidado hijo.

Trato de devolverles al menos un gesto para que se quedaran mas tranquilos pero no fue capaz de ello, se limito a ver sus padres marchar y una vez que abandonaron aquel cementerio, solo una vez que se aseguro de que solo estaba él en aquel lugar fue entonces que apretando los puños y sintiendo la furia recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo que se giro hacia la tumba de Luna; apretó los dientes, respiro profundamente y sin poderlo evitar un grito salió de su boca.

— ¡Maldita mentirosa!

Al momento que dejo salir aquel pensamiento que llevaba días escondiendo otro relámpago mas surco el gris cielo, un estruendoso trueno no dejo que su grito se escuchara con la fuerza suficiente pero él si lo sintió raspando su garganta, apuñalando su corazón.

— ¿¡Porque me dejaste! ¡Me engañaste! ¡Me dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Mentirosa!

Uno a uno aquellos reclamos que con tanto recelo guardaba fueron saliendo, sus gritos fueron aumentando de fuerza al igual que la lluvia que a esas alturas acabo por empaparlo de pies a cabeza, no le importo, aun con el enojo hormigueando sus puños dio una patada a aquel montón de tierra, mas y mas reclamos se dejaron escuchar, después de unos momentos y sin poder hacer mas, sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayo con un sonido seco al piso manchando su ropa con lodo.

— ¿Por qué Luna, porque?

Y fue ahí que se derrumbo, lagrimas salían sin control; si bien era cierto se confundían con la lluvia, él sabia que ahí estaban, cada una era como acido cayendo sobre sus mejillas, sollozo sin control alguno, sin pena de que alguien lo escuchara, con el puño cerrado dio varios golpes en contra de aquella tierra mojada, reclamándole a aquella chica por haberlo abandonado, por haberlo dejado solo en aquel triste mundo, por haberlo engañado, por haberlo matado.

— ¿¡Porque maldita sea, porque!

— Porque era su hora.

Aquella inesperada interrupción solo ocasiono que con un salto se pusiera rápidamente de pie ya que la idea de que fuera su madre quien le hablaba y que lo viera en aquel patético momento le preocupo; sin éxito alguno trato de limpiar sus sucias manos, embarro el lodo en su costoso abrigo lamentándose al instante.

— Demonios.

Una pequeña risa fue lo que le siguió a sus palabras, dejando de lado el hecho que había estropeado una costosa prenda busco el origen de aquel sonido, porque ahora estaba seguro no se trataba de su madre; no tuvo que buscar mucho, a escasos metros de él se encontraba una chica, una chica bastante extraña, iba vestida con una túnica color negro que le cubría hasta los tobillos; enarco una ceja al verla ¿Acaso era hallowen? La joven era alta, aunque no mas que él, contaba con una cabellera color castaño, pequeños rizos ahora mojados caían sobre su cara, al igual que él iba totalmente empapada, tenia unos hermosos ojos color miel que si le preguntaban eran demasiado… puros, inocentes, su rostro era delgado, su nariz pequeña y contaba con unos labios carnosos; labios que iban curvados en una pequeña sonrisa, dejo de lado su estudio y se limito a dedicarle la mirada mas hostil que pudo, con un gruñido la maldijo internamente por burlarse de su dolor.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame solo! ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!

No le importaba para nada ser descortés, no conocía a esa chica y no le preocupaba lastimarla con sus palabras; así como a ella no le importaba burlarse de él. Con sorpresa vio como aquella desconocida sonreía aun mas mientras daba un paso hacia él, paso que él retrocedió al instante, al ver esto la chica dibujo en su rostro una mueca que no fue capaz de descifrar.

— De hecho si tengo algo que hacer, tengo un mensaje para ti.

Al decir esto se fijo como la chica se mordía el labio, era como si no quisiera decir aquellas palabras, confundido negó con la cabeza y más molestia llego a él.

— No tengo tiempo para tus juegos estúpidos, lárgate de aquí.

Desvió la vista de aquella desconocida con la esperanza de que se fuera de una vez por todas de ahí, un minuto de total silencio, respiro profundamente feliz porque por fin lo hubieran dejado solo, apenas estaba disfrutando de su soledad cuando se dio cuenta seguía acompañado.

— Solo será un momento.

Enfurecido y sin saber realmente lo que hacia se levanto, y le bramo de nuevo a la chica se fuera.

— ¡LARGATE DE AQUI! ¡Quien eres, que quieres!

Le sorprendió que la joven asintiera con la cabeza, diera media vuelta y sin decirle nada se alejara solo unos pasos, pasos que al instante desando, acortando la distancia que había marcado entre ella y él. Con una mueca abrió la boca y la cerró al instante sin saber que decir, frunció su ceño y respiro profundamente tal vez reuniendo fuerzas para hablar, cuando lo hizo pronuncio las palabras más absurdas y sin sentido que él en sus años de vida había escuchado.

— Soy Hermione y tengo un mensaje de Luna.

_Cruel_, esa tal Hermione era sin duda muy cruel…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.<strong>

**La verdad es que este capitulo desde que inicie la historia a sido uno de los mas tristes, aun me traumo cuando lo veo y mas cuando me puse a editarlo D:, la perdida de Harry es un duro golpe en la vida del moreno y mas adelante se verán las consecuencias de esto, pero ahora... Harry y Hermione se encontraron... ¿Les gusto? ¿Creen que en verdad Hermione tendrá la fuerza suficiente para dar ese peculiar mensaje? ¿Que consecuencias le traerá esto a Hermione? Porque recuerden ella es un ángel de la muerte y lo ultimo que tiene que hacer es relacionarse con humanos... Ahora si es todo, me retiro, espero sus reviews ya saben son gratis *-* nos seguimos viendo por acá**


	6. La mensajera

**Hola a todos por aqui! Bien después de una subida de ánimos tremenda me vengo a traerles el siguiente capitulo, que va dedicado totalmente a Casey Diane Novak Potter en verdad, ya lo habia dicho pero lo repetire de nuevo, me da un gusto enorme que la historia te guste y que la recomiendes mas, no pense que a alguien le gustara a ese punto T_T haha bueno me pongo sentimental, no me suelto a hablar, los dejo con el capitulo. Disfruten la lectura.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo IV<strong>

¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? ¿Qué lo que estaba a punto de hacer era prohibido? No necesitaba que alguien se lo dijeran, ella lo sabía perfectamente y aun así ahí estaba, a punto de echar a la borda todo lo que hace mucho tiempo le habían enseñado. _"No te involucres con los humanos"_esas palabras que en ese instante le sonaban vagas y sin sentido sabia tenían que ser su ley, su religión, pero no… ahora no importaban. Ahora solo importaba ese desconocido humano, humano que por alguna extraña razón no había podido sacar de su mente por días, patético… era sin duda patético.

Respiro profundamente un par de veces tratando de ordenar sus ideas, tenía que tener claro el porque estaba a punto de hacer aquella locura. Esas peticiones se las hacían a cada rato, todos los días y sabia eso tendría que ser motivo suficiente para ignorarlas, para de algún modo hacerse inmune a tan emotivas peticiones, y casi lo era, pero no ahora… no con Harry.

Rechino sus dientes, mordió su labio y enrosco sus manos. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? ¿Por qué precisamente a ella? ¿Por qué nunca pudo ser como los demás ángeles? ¿Por qué no podía ser como Draco? Y no, no es que envidiara ese extraña personalidad del rubio, que si bien era cierto le agradaba, no se imaginaba siendo fría y aunque sonara increíble arrogante.

Suspiro y levanto la vista hacia el cielo tratando de convencerse que ese no era el momento ni el lugar para dar rienda suelta a sus preguntas, nunca, nunca había entendido porque ella era tan diferente, porque ella a diferencia de Draco en ocasiones se mostraba tan… tan _humana_.

¿Había algo malo en su cabeza? ¿Era un ángel defectuoso?

Bufo por lo bajo y en una actitud un tanto infantil pateo el suelo.

— Basta ya Hermione, basta ya.

Pero no pudo sacar de su cabeza el hecho de que ella era diferente, y como para reafirmar ese pensamiento fue en ese instante al escuchar un lastimero grito que sin duda provenía de Harry que algo raro, algo que molestaba en su interior fue subiendo por su abdomen dispuesto a salir de por garganta en un grito como el que Harry acababa de dar… _dolo, pena_, no podía ser otra cosa.

Dio un salto abriendo los ojos exageradamente, no… ella no sentía, ella no sentía… ella no era humana.

De nuevo respiro profundamente el innecesario oxígeno, otro gesto humano, otro gesto copiado, se recrimino al instante por hacerlo, después de todo ella no necesitaba oxígeno, ese absurdo movimiento era otro mal hábito de su parte, fue tal su "molestia" que estuvo a punto de dejar de hacerlo pero fue entonces que recordó que Draco también lo hacía; esto sin duda le ayudo, tal vez después de todo no fuera tan diferente.

— Tranquilízate Hermione, tranquilízate.

Se habló a sí misma en un intento de poner las cosas en orden, aquella pequeña tarea la estaba volviendo loca, tenía que acabar con eso de una buena vez por todas, otro profundo suspiro mientras la lluvia la empapaba de pies a cabeza, no le molestaba el agua, pero había otra cosa que si…

Un estruendoso trueno rugió en el cielo ocasionando un salto y un infantil grito de su parte; si, nunca le habían gustado esos pequeños caprichos de la naturaleza, en cierto modo les "temía".

_— ¿Miedo? ¿Dices que tienes miedo? ¡Por favor Hermione! Nosotros no sabemos que es el miedo, ni que fuéramos humanos._

Aun podía recordar la cara de burla que Draco había puesto en aquella ocasión dando reversa a la declaración que en aquel tiempo ella iba a hacerle. Tal vez él no supiera lo que es el miedo, o la pena, tal vez él no lo supiera, pero por alguna extraña razón ella sospechaba que ese algo molesto que a veces la hacía su presa no era otra cosa que sentimientos, sentimientos puramente humanos.

Y le preocupaba ¡Claro que sí! Por eso mismo no se atrevía a mencionarlo, si no lo había hecho con Draco, mucho menos con sus superiores, el solo pensarlo ocasionaba que eso que tanto empeño ponía en no sentir la abordara de tal manera que en alguna ocasión se vio obligada a ponerse de rodillas y ver a la nada esperando que la molestia desapareciera.

Como pensó antes… patético.

Otro grito llego a sus oídos y fue solo entonces que recordó por qué se encontraba ahí, en ese solitario cementerio mientras el cielo se caía, solo había una razón… Harry, Harry que en ese instante pateaba y gritaba sobre la reciente tumba, fue al verlo cuando supo no se podría ir sin antes haber dado el mensaje, porque si, Harry necesitaba saberlo, esperaba que con eso su pena fuera más fácil de sobrellevar.

— Bien Hermione, es hora.

Con pasos lentos y pausados fue acortando la distancia que la separaba del moreno, a cada paso que daba era consciente de cómo algo pesado se instalaba en su pecho, algo que lograba que cada paso fuera más y más difícil de dar. Después de unos interminables segundos se encontró a solo un metro del humano, al verlo tuvo el primer pensamiento de haberse equivocado de lugar, aquel no era el Harry que había visto en el hospital, aquel parecía una mala copia de aquel humano que sin saber porque la había cautivado.

El dolor estaba grabado en cada una de sus facciones, los gritos de agonía que salían de su garganta lo hacían lucir un demente, el lodo manchando su ropa no daba una buena imagen, no… si era Harry, o más bien era lo poco que quedaba de él, el dolor y la pena sin duda lo habían consumido poco a poco.

— ¿¡Porque maldita sea, porque!

— Porque era su hora.

¡Que extraño era! Aun no podía creer que en verdad estuviera haciendo aquello, aun le costaba asimilar el que le estuviera hablando a un humano, a un humano que no tuviera que guiar por supuesto, y más aún, que un simple humano la estuviera viendo… no, no esperaba que la recibiera de esa manera que a su parecer era demasiado hostil.

Es por eso que no pudo evitar su ceño se deformara al igual que su rostro, sin poderlo evitar mordió su labio, otro gesto copiado de algún humano con el que se había topado.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame solo! ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!

Al escuchar aquella petición no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro ¿Qué no tenía nada que hacer ahí? Como deseaba que en efecto no tuviera nada que hacer, se atrevió a dar un paso más hacia Harry, paso que retrocedió al instante al ver su rostro. Busco las palabras adecuadas para no asustarlo, no era lo más sano soltarle que era un ángel de la muerte que traía un mensaje de su difunta prometida, lo menos que quería era que aquel chico sufriera un infarto.

— De hecho si tengo algo que hacer, tengo un mensaje para ti.

De nuevo mordió su labio ya que ese fue el momento en que pensó que tal vez aquello no era del todo bueno, tal vez después de todo Harry pudiera sobrevivir sin aquel último mensaje.

— No tengo tiempo para tus juegos estúpidos, lárgate de aquí.

Harry desvió su vista hacia aquella triste tumba, fue ahí que supo tendría que desaparecer y olvidar el asunto, el humano le estaba dando esa oportunidad, nadie se enteraría que había faltado a una promesa, nadie lo sabría excepto ella… fue todo lo que necesito, aspiro profundamente una vez más mientras la lluvia seguía empapándolos a ambos.

— Solo será un momento.

Un enfurecido y nada agradable rostro fue lo que obtuvo por sus palabras, dio un paso hacia atrás de manera precautoria, lo que menos le convenía era que aquel chico se lanzara sobre ella.

— ¡LARGATE DE AQUI! ¡Quién eres, que quieres!

Sus palabras no las esperaba, así que sin saber que hacer —ya que no tenía experiencia al tratar con enloquecidos humanos— se limitó a asentir con la cabeza dar media vuelta y alejarse de aquel inestable humano, eso le pasaba por querer ser un buen ángel, eso le pasaba por dejarse llevar por sus lamentables instintos.

_— ¿Qué esperabas, que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos? Ha perdido a su prometida, compréndelo un poco._

Gruño por lo bajo, como le molestaba escuchar aquella conocida voz, Draco estaba presente en ella más de lo que cualquiera se imaginaria, aunque fuera solo su voz porque sabía el rubio jamás le diría algo así, su respuesta en un momento como aquel sería algo como "déjalo, que se pudra en el infierno por malagradecido". Pero claro, ahora no tenía al verdadero Draco para que la hiciera entrar en razón así que sin poder hacer más regreso sobre sus pasos abrió una vez la boca ante un sorprendido y dolido Harry, boca que cerró al instante no sabiendo que decir, aquello era tan raro; tomo aire.

— Soy Hermione y tengo un mensaje de Luna.

¡Cuánto deseo no haber dicho aquello! Al momento que Harry proceso su mensaje una máscara de pena y dolor marco sus facciones, noto como el labio del joven temblaba de manera alarmante, como su puño se cerraba con fuerza, como al parecer contenía la furia que en ese momento seguramente recorría cada célula de su cuerpo, vio como aquel frágil humano bajaba la cabeza en un inútil intento por ocultar su dolor, vio como perdió las fuerzas de nuevo y caía sin remedio alguno al suelo, lo vio golpear la tierra e instintivamente su mano se movió hacia él; las ganas de tocarlo, de consolarlo, la invadieron de la nada… no, no podía hacer aquello, era sencillamente imposible, así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo atrajo su mano hacia un costado de su cuerpo tratando de hacerla entender que se quedara quieta.

— Si esto es una broma, te puedes ir, no es el momento, después puedes regresar a burlarte de mí, ahora por favor, solo vete.

— No es una broma.

El tono de su voz se parecía mucho al que los humanos usaban cuando sentían sorpresa, ¿Una broma? La histérica risa de Harry la hizo volver a la realidad, mas golpes a aquel montón de tierra por parte del chico, al verlo en ese estado lo que ella denominaba sentirse inútil y tonta la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

— Solo vete.

— Pero, tengo algo que decirte.

¿Era tan difícil de entender? ¿Acaso no comprendía lo que arriesgaba con el simple hecho de presentarse ante él? No, él no lo entendía, después de todo solo era un humano.

Fue entonces que de la nada Harry se puso de pie rápidamente tomándola desprevenida, con rápidas zancadas llego a ella, su esmeralda mirada era algo extraña, era la mirada que ella en muchas ocasiones había visto en tantos y tantos humanos, una mirada llena de odio, al verla y sin poder evitarlo dio unos rápidos pasos hacia atrás, tan rápidos que no se fijó donde pisaba y segundos después tropezó con algo logrando que cayera de espaldas dándose un buen golpe en la espalda

¡Lo que le faltaba! Caerse, con lo que le gustaba caerse. Maldijo por lo bajo, pero esto la ayudaría a entender, ayudar a los humanos no traía nada bueno, negó con la cabeza y con su mano tomando el suelo de apoyo trato de impulsarse para levantarse, fue entonces que otra mano estaba frente a su cara, la mano de Harry que le ofrecía apoyo.

Sin entender lo que realmente pasaba dirigió su mirada hacia el chico, el odio que vio en aquel rostro había desaparecido por completo, ahora lo único que veía era una completa pena.

— Lo siento, no te quería asustar.

Le ofreció su mano de nuevo ocasionando que una pequeña carcajada saliera de sus labios, ahora resultaba que él la quería ayudar; ¡como si eso fuera posible!, ignoro su ayuda negando la cabeza.

— Gracias, pero no la necesito.

Rápidamente se puso de pie, tratando inútilmente de limpiar el lodo que se había adherido a su túnica, se perdió unos segundos en esta pequeña tarea, para cuando termino levanto la vista y se topó con la de Harry, que la veían con absoluta sorpresa.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, ¿Estas bien?

No pudo evitar enarcar una ceja ante el gesto que Harry le devolvía, era evidente que estaba como ofendido por algo, no acababa entender la razón de esto.

Un bufido fue lo que el simpático humano obtuvo por respuesta; sin duda los humanos eran raros, ahora resultaba que aquel chico trataba ser el más amable de los hombres.

— Si, si, no importa.

El que Harry se riera de su respuesta no ayudo demasiado, ¿No vagaba por la calle de la amargura hace apenas unos minutos? ¿Acaso el chico era bipolar?

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

De nuevo le tendió su mano, ella se limitó a observarla como si fuera un objeto inalcanzable aun cuando la tuviera a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

— Como si pudieras.

— ¿Perdón?

Harry apretó en un puño su blanca y pálida mano, al verlo tuvo una ligera idea de lo que hace un momento había molestado al chico, al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a que rechazaran su ayuda, por mínima que fuera… ¡Que extraños eran los humanos!

— Nada, no es nada, solo olvídalo.

Otra risa por parte de Harry —un tanto histérica debía agregar— pero por lo menos reía, fue entonces que algo ilumino su cerebro, debía aprovechar, tenía que sacarle provecho a ese estado bipolar de Harry, lo que menos le convenía era que el chico regresara a su estado gruñón y nada amable de hace un instante; así que rápidamente aclaro su garganta y hablo en un tono nada agradable.

— ¿Ahora si me vas a dejar hablar?

Y entonces paso lo que más temía, la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Harry, dejando a su paso la más clara mascara de dolor, fue consciente de cómo el chico en un acto inconsciente tal vez se abrazaba a sí mismo como queriendo mantener algo en su cuerpo.

— Lo siento, yo debí… yo…

Era increíble que tuviera tan poco tacto, debió prepararlo antes, ahora ahí estaban las consecuencias, un Harry algo catatónico murmurando palabras en voz baja que no fue capaz de descifrar.

Harry trago saliva en ese instante parpadeo un par de veces como saliendo de un trance y la vio directamente a los ojos… fue entonces que "algo" totalmente desconocido para ella hasta ese momento la recorrió de pies a cabeza. No le gustaba, no tenía nada que ver con el malestar que en repetidas ocasiones sentía, malestar que tontamente había denominado dolor o pena; no, esto era algo diferente, era algo que en cierto modo quemaba su interior, algo que la obligo a aumentar el ritmo de su respiración, algo que la hizo sentir vulnerable… humana se sintió humana.

— Basta.

Imitando el gesto que había visto hace apenas unos momentos se abrazó a si misma tratando de controlar su agitada respiración, entonces un relámpago surco de nuevo el cielo, instantes después su respectivo trueno ocasiono otro grito de su parte.

— ¡No ahora por favor! ¡Por favor, no ahora!

Levanto la vista hacia el cielo, la lluvia le dio de lleno en la cara pero no le importó.

— ¡Por favor!

Fue una risa la que le obligo a bajar la cara, al hacerlo se topó de nuevo con Harry por supuesto, pero al parecer su pequeño ataque había servido de algo, el chico se destornillaba de la risa, tanto que apostaría tenía ganas de tirarse al suelo y patear como un bebé.

— ¿Cuál es la gracia?

Su tono nada amable logro que Harry parara de reír, pero aún se abrazaba a sí mismo, no podía asegurar si era el dolor o la risa lo que lo obligaba a hacer esto.

— ¿Miedo?

— No claro que no, yo no sé lo que es…

Otro trueno ocasiono que diera un pequeño salto hacia atrás echando a perder su discurso. Era evidente que lo tenía, si es que era miedo lo que ella sentía, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que ella era capaz de sentir por supuesto, cosa que en teoría no era posible.

Mas risas llegaron a sus oídos, gruño por lo bajo y le dedico a aquel humano la mirada más hostil que era capaz de dar, ni con esta evidente muestra de enfado Harry paro de reírse de ella.

— No es gracioso, basta ya.

— Claro que lo es, deberías ver tu cara, te pareces a Luna, cuando ella…

Y ahí iban de nuevo, le costaba creer la rapidez con la cual al parecer los humanos cambiaban de sentido del humor, pasaban — o por lo menos Harry— de la alegría a la más profunda depresión en segundos ¿Cómo… podían sobrevivir así?

Quiso decir algo, pero de su boca no salió palabra alguna, su voz quedo ahogada en su garganta al ver como de nuevo Harry sin importarle ni la lluvia ni el lodo se tiraba de nuevo de rodillas sobre aquel bendito montículo de tierra.

Suspiro profundamente una sola vez, mordió de nuevo su labio en un gesto que se estaba haciendo habito y trato de hablar de nuevo sin éxito alguno; cosa que le molesto porque no tenía tiempo para sus debilidades, era increíble que ella, siendo lo que era estuviera ahí parada sin saber que decir, preocupada por el evidente dolor que un humano sentía, un dolor que parecía traspasarse a su cuerpo, sin duda eso solo a ella le pasaba. Era como si Harry tomara su pena y como si fuera el más bello de los regalos se la diera para que por un instante supiera lo que él sufría.

_— No eres una esponja._

Otro gruñido por su parte mientras se limitaba a taparse los oídos en un inútil intento por callar aquella molesta vocecilla.

— ¿Me puedes dejar en paz?

— Yo no eh dicho nada.

Muy tarde se dio cuenta que su pequeña petición la había hecho en voz alta, tan alta que había llegado a los oídos de cierto humano que en ese instante la veía como si hubiese enloquecido; no esperaba su reacción, pero viéndolo desde cierto punto de vista era bueno, ya que después de todo tenía su atención.

_— Humanos Hermione, humanos, ¿Esperabas otra cosa?_

— Creo que Draco tenía razón.

— ¿Draco, quien es Draco?

Rio internamente mientras agradecía que por una vez, su consciencia —que más bien parecía ser Draco molestándola— le fuera de ayuda.

— Es un… compañero de trabajo.

Después de todo no estaba mintiendo, ella trabajaba, claro que sí, no del modo convencional, pero lo hacía.

— Oh.

Y eso fue todo, al parecer el interés por Draco había muerto; cuando Harry volvió su vista hacia la tumba de Luna, fue, en ese instante que un pequeño brillo azulado salió de su brazo; lo que le faltaba, rápidamente dio un vistazo, como era de esperarse un nombre se empezaba a formar, maldijo por lo bajo y desesperadamente busco la manera de tener la atención de ese humano, tiempo, necesitaba el tiempo que no tenía.

— Escúchame por favor.

Su triste suplica no sirvió de nada, Harry parecía en otro mundo, con la vista en la nada mientras murmuraba de nuevo esas incomprensibles palabras.

— Tengo algo importante que decirte, vamos solo será un minuto.

Nada, Harry seguía sin inmutarse, al parecer no la escuchaba o tal vez sencillamente solo la ignoraba.

— Por favor, no tengo tiempo.

Sin señales de vida, si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que el pecho del chico subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, juraría que el moreno había muerto.

— Humano, humano tenías que ser.

Sus palabras salieron sin que fuera su total intención, al mencionarlas solo se pudo llevar la mano a la boca; ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Deseo que como antes Harry la hubiese ignorado, pero claro, no tuvo demasiada suerte, para esas alturas la esmeralda mirada de Harry la veía con evidente enfado, mezclado con un poco de burla.

— ¿Humano? ¿Qué eres tú, un extraterrestre?

La sarcástica risa de Harry solo sirvió para una cosa; hacerla —en teoría— explotar, se había en cierto modo cansado ¿Pero que se creía ese humano? Si, entendía su dolor, su pena, ella incluso justo ahora rompía todas las reglas por él, todo para que el chico le agradeciera de ese modo ¡Vaya manera!

— ¡Esta bien, ya me canse!

Su grito ocasiono que Harry abriera desmesuradamente los ojos al igual que la boca, no encontrando algo coherente que decirle o por lo menos eso demostraban sus facciones.

— Estuve aquí, contra todo… justo ahora no se lo que me espera por esto y tú ingrato humano te comportas de esta absurda manera, no me digas que te entienda, porque tal vez te entiendo más de lo que quisiera. No me importa, llora si quieres, tírate de un puente, pero antes tengo que darte un mensaje.

Harry abrió de nuevo la boca, pero ella no le permitió continuar.

— A no, ahora me escucharas.

La mirada que le lanzo el_ humano_—como ella lo intentaba visualizar— no sirvió de mucho, por más que quiso no pudo ignorar el dolor que esta emanaba, así que sin poder hacer más, solamente pudo desviar la vista para no ver el efecto que sus palabras tendrían sobre el chico.

— Luna me dio un mensaje para ti… ella quería que supieras que te amo, que siempre lo hizo y siempre lo hará, que quiere… quiere que intentes ser feliz, que tal vez después se lleguen a encontrar.

Suspiro profundamente sabiendo que se había quitado un gran peso de los hombros, sonrió por haberlo hecho; ahora nadie le podría decir que había faltado su promesa, fue entonces que vio a Harry… no lo hubiera hecho.

Muy al contrario de lo que esperaba, no era ni dolor ni pena lo que Harry demostraba, al contrario, era una furia y un odio tal que se vio obligada a de nuevo alejarse de él.

El chico se puso de pie, y ella solo dio un paso más hacia atrás, sin saber que hacer solo se limitó a levantar amenazadoramente el dedo índice, esto solo logro que Harry enfureciera aún más.

— Aléjate de mí.

— ¿Ahora si quieres que me aleje, maldita lunática?

— No tienes porque…

— ¡Qué demonios te hice para que me digas esto!

Fue ahí, al momento que Harry comenzó a sollozar de una manera algo alarmante deseo con todas sus fuerzas nunca haberse topado con ese humano… ¿Por qué al verlo sufrir de esa manera quiso poder ser capaz de aliviar su dolor? ¿Por qué su mano luchaba por tocarlo, por consolarlo? ¿Por qué de nuevo sentía ese malestar en su pecho? ¿Por qué Harry la afectaba tanto?

— Lo siento.

Y sin poder decir algo más, se limitó a dar media vuelta alejándose del chico, tenía que hacerlo porque sabía si estaba otro instante con él podría cometer una locura, una locura de la cual sabia no saldría bien librada.

— ¡Y no te quiero volver a ver!

Siguió caminando, asintió y sin detener sus pasos solo giro un poco su cabeza, lo hizo solo para ver como Harry hecho pedazos la amenazaba con su dedo índice mientras tenía esa enloquecida mirada en los ojos; no, no le molesto, ahora lo único que ocupaba su mente era como el chico se había derrumbado frente a ella, solo esperaba que todo eso terminara pronto, cuando deseaba que de una buena vez por todas Harry saliera de sus pensamientos, sabia era cuestión de tiempo… espera que esta vez el tiempo jugara a su favor.

— No nos volveremos a ver, mi querido Harry.

Lo esperaba, pero eso no quería decir que en realidad lo deseara; lo quisiera aceptar o no ese pequeño favor había cambiado algo en ella, algo que no estaba del todo segura que era.

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo por hoy :B como notaron no muy largo pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado ¿Que les parecio el singular encuentro y platica de HarryHermione? Yo creo que la reacción de Harry es normal no creen? o ustedes que harian si un dia les llegan con un mensaje asi O: tratare de traer el proximo capitulo pronto, la verdad es que los subo dependiendo de la aceptación que tienen, como veo que no comentan mucho pienso que no les gusto y por eso mis retrasos, asi que por favor si le gusta comenten, si no les gusta comenten, si me quieren lanzar algun jitomatazo mandenlo por review :O los reviews son gratis recuerdenlo *-***

**Bueno, debo decir que el próximo capitulo tiene una situacion un tanto fuerte, los que ya leyeron este fic saben a lo que me refiero, pero bueno... era necesaria para la historia y el avance de la relacion Harry/Hermione, me retiro en verdad espero sus comentarios un saludo y que la santa cachucha este con ustedes :B**


	7. Solo

**Hola de nuevo! Bien, aca ando para traerles el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, no sigo sin antes agradecer sus comentarios y el que pongan el fic en sus favoritos, gracias por eso y por continuar pendientes de esta loca historia, disfruten la lectura :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V "Solo"<strong>

La botella se estrelló en el suelo con un molesto ruido, pudo escuchar perfectamente como el vidrio se impactaba sobre la superficie esparciendo por todo el lugar fragmentos de todos los tamaños de aquel material, mientras el líquido, que no era otra cosa que puro alcohol manchaba lo que en alguna ocasión fue, un blanco y reluciente piso, al ver tal espectáculo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada seguida de otra y otra más, obteniendo con esto una risa histérica que en segundos fue opacada por el llanto.

— ¡Luna!

El grito salió raspando su garganta con una fuerza tal que incluso el aire le falto, no le importó esto, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba sacar de alguna manera el dolor que lo carcomía por dentro, necesitaba de algún modo olvidarse de ella, de su amor, de la vida que por mucho tiempo habían planeado juntos, vida y futuro que ahora simplemente no podía tener porque ella, ella lo había abandonado… ella lo había dejado.

_Muerte._

La muerte se la había arrebatado.

Aun a estas alturas y después de las semanas que habían pasado desde que le había dado el ultimo adiós a la que fuera el amor de su vida, había veces , esas en las cuales se atrevía a cerrar los ojos, que el rostro de la rubia aparecía en su mente, llegaba a imaginar incluso el sonido de su risa… el sabor de sus labios, la extrañaba, la necesitaba, necesitaba a su Luna, necesitaba de esa chica para poder seguir viviendo, si alguien lo dudaba solo bastaba con que le diera un vistazo ya que sin Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter no era nada.

Aun con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos se puso a buscar otra botella, nunca había sido de las personas que bebían en exceso, siempre había mantenido el gusto de beber poco y solo en ocasiones especiales, aquello había cambiado, porque no había duda que el alcohol era lo único que le ayudaba en aquel momento, era el alcohol su única compañía, la única vía de escape de una vida que le venía sabiendo a nada, era cierto que tanto sus padres como Ron estaban ahí para apoyarlo, contar con apoyo no era el problema, el problema era sin duda que él no quería nada, lo único que quería y aún seguía esperando era que sus conocidos comprendieran que quería estar solo, necesitaba vivir con su dolor, si "vivir" se podía tomar como un término aceptable en su situación.

Dio un largo trago y al hacerlo pudo sentir el ardor en su garganta, esto poco le importo, tenía la vaga y tonta esperanza que tal vez así el dolor dejara de atacar su corazón para dirigirse a otros puntos menos vulnerables. No paso, el dolor siguió.

Sin poder más se tiro en el lujoso sillón de cuero negro de su nada cómodo departamento, este estaba totalmente desordenado y la luz del sol no le entraba ni de broma, esto porque justo en ese momento tenía las ventanas y persianas cerradas, no tenía animo alguno de saber qué es lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior, era simple él no quería seguir viviendo, el gusto por la vida se había esfumado junto con Luna.

Otro trago más a la botella logro que el líquido escurriera por su barbilla manchando incluso el sillón, él no se molestó en limpiarlo.

— Luna.

El nombre de la chica se escapó de sus labios sin que él pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo, y siendo sinceros daría todo por no hacerlo ya que al pronunciar ese nombre sentía como algo ardiente se instalaba en su pecho logrando que el deseo de morir en ese momento se apoderara de todo su sistema, fue ahí que un timbrazo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— Harry ¿Estás ahí?

Al darse cuenta que era Ron el que tocaba la puerta de su departamento todo pensamiento de hacer caso e ir a abrir la puerta se esfumo, —no es que si hubiera sido otra persona tal pensamiento cambiaría—

— Harry soy yo, Ron, ábreme amigo.

Fue ahí, fue entonces que aquella inocente broma que había sido la última que había compartido con Luna, llego a su cabeza.

_— ¿Insinúas que Ron es feo?_

—Yo no quise decir eso.

Sin querer fue consciente de cómo una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, sonrisa que se borró al instante al darse cuenta y asimilar de nuevo que nunca más volvería a compartir algo así con su Luna.

— ¿Harry, me escuchas?

Los golpes en la puerta se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes mientras pasaba el tiempo, aun así la intención de abrirle al pelirrojo jamás paso a ser prioridad.

—Si no abres, tumbo la puerta.

—Inténtalo.

No podía evitarlo, al imaginar a Ron intentando hacer algo así logro que una pequeña carcajada se escuchara por la habitación, Ron no era del tipo de persona que uno imaginaria haciendo eso, era ridículo.

_—Es tu amigo, ten más fe en él._

Siempre era lo mismo, apenas conseguía un poco de alegría esta se esfumaba así como había llegado, se podía considerar que se había convertido en un extraño y ermitaño bipolar, así como la alegría y el dolor llegaron, en un instante la furia se apodero de su cuerpo, apretó los puños y dio trago un tanto violento a su botella.

— ¿Por qué me dejaste?

_—Porque era su hora._

Fue tal la claridad con la que escucho esto, que por puro instinto no pudo evitar dar un brinco levantándose del sillón, de nuevo la botella que hasta hace un momento bebía con infinita furia fue a dar al piso, y como si se tratara de una vieja película las siguientes palabras llegaron a sus oídos de una manera vaga y se escuchaba algo lejana, pero no por eso dejaban de doler.

_— Luna me dio un mensaje para ti… ella quería que supieras que te amo, que siempre lo hizo y siempre lo hará, que quiere… quiere que intentes ser feliz, que tal vez después se lleguen a encontrar._

Palabra por palabra, recordaba absolutamente todo, incluso el rostro pálido de aquella chica lo recordaba a detalle, el como la palidez de su piel pareció aumentar al dar su mensaje, el cómo lo veía de esa extraña manera, incluso el cómo lo llamaba humano como si con eso lo estuviera insultando.

—Harry, ábreme.

No le hizo caso a su amigo que tenía que decir a cada segundo que pasaba se escuchaba más y más histérico, no, eso ahora no importaba, en su mente se encontraba una escena en particular, una lluviosa y dolorosa escena donde una desconocida se había presentado ante él dándole el mensaje más extraño que había escuchado hasta ahora, recordaba a la perfección el escalofrió que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al tenerla cerca, ahí plantada con esa fría y cálida mirada, con esos ojos inocentes que eran tan irreales, con ese sarcasmo con el que le hablo en momentos, del cómo había reaccionado cuando él le había gritado. Ella era rara, muy rara.

— ¿Quién eres?

La verdad era que se sentía mal por venir a recordar ese hecho hasta ahora, desde ese día habían pasado ya casi tres semanas, no entendía porque, con tan extraño y absurdo mensaje la venia recordar ahora, rasco su barbilla en un gesto de concentración, muy tarde se venía a preguntar ¿Quién podría ser esa joven? ¿De dónde había sacado la idea de jugarle una broma así? ¿O tal vez… tal vez todo era verdad?

Al pensar esto no pudo evitar sentirse estúpido, mira que pensar eso, Luna nunca le había presentado a esa chica, así que era imposible que fuesen amigas, después de todo la teoría de que solo se trataba de una broma tomo más fuerza, así que eso era… ¡Así que Harry Potter era ahora el blanco de bromitas tontas y pesadas! ¡Así que ahora era el payaso de todo el mundo! Respiro entrecortadamente mientras un conocido dolor en el pecho lo atacaba de nuevo, todo era culpa de Luna, todo era su culpa, por su abandono ahora él estaba en aquella situación.

— ¡Luna!

Y sin poder controlarlo más arremetió contra todo lo que había a su paso, libros, fotos, floreros, todo… al otro lado de la puerta los gritos de Ron aumentaron.

— ¿Harry, estas bien? ¡Harry, ábreme!

— ¡Me dejaste, me dejaste! ¡Ahora todos se burlan de mí! ¡Maldita sea, vuelve!

Fue ahí que perdió todas sus fuerzas y cayó sin poder evitarlo al suelo, al caer, sus rodillas se encontraron con cientos de pequeños pedazos de vidrio, que al instante hicieron su trabajo, ocasionándole molestas y dolorosas cortadas, sus manos también sufrieron daños, las palmas de estas se tiñeron rápidamente de rojo, el dolor logro que sus gritos cesaran.

— ¡Harry!

Admirado por la rapidez con que su sangre había salido de su cuerpo tomo asiento en el piso, no sin antes limpiar un poco el lugar de los vidrios, fue ahí que una idea, una muy mala idea llego a su cabeza; tomo aire un tanto asustado porque eso se le hubiese ocurrido, pero… ¿En verdad era tan malo?

Negó con la cabeza arrepentido por ese pensamiento, suspiro por lo bajo y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de sus manos con su ropa.

— ¡Abre de una buena vez!

Entrecerró los ojos y hecho la cabeza para atrás, como se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, miles de recuerdos de Luna golpearon su cabeza con fuerza, todos y cada uno logrando que su lastimado corazón diera vuelcos agonizando, todos arrancaron una lagrima de sus ojos, que en conjunto hicieron que la molesta lluvia sencillamente no pudiera parar.

Respiro agitadamente en un inútil intento de sacar esos recuerdos de su cabeza, fue entonces que supo jamás lo iba a superar.

— ¡Harry! ¡Voy a entrar!

La voz de Ron se escuchó muy lejana, lo único que era capaz de escuchar era su propio llanto y su entrecortada respiración, al mover su mano esta se topó con un pedazo de vidrio, lo tomo con fuerza. ¿Era un cobarde por hacer aquello? Tal vez si, sabía del dolor que aquella decisión le causaría a sus padres, pero en verdad no podía más, lo intento, lucho por un tiempo y simplemente no podía. Después de todo él ya no vivía, oficialmente había muerto aquella tarde con Luna, esto lo veía como un simple trámite, respiro profundamente, invoco a su memoria los recuerdos de Luna, dirigió su vista hacia el techo y sonrió.

— Te veré pronto amor.

Las lágrimas nublaban su vista, no hizo nada por detenerlas, con un rápido movimiento dirigió el vidrio hacia sus muñecas y corto… todo fue simple; sintió el frio vidrio cortar su piel para instantes después ver como su sangre salía con una increíble rapidez dispuesta a abandonar su cuerpo, como si esta estuviera huyendo del dolor que día a día vivía, no la culpo… lejos, muy lejos escucho su nombre, cerro sus ojos y espero… tiempo, todo era cuestión de tiempo, segundos después no supo nada…

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Caminaba sin ánimo alguno por el blanco y ruidoso pasillo de la sala de urgencias de aquel conocido hospital, acababa de cruzar un alma y se podía decir que estaba exhausta —esto si había posibilidades de que ella se cansara y de que pudiera sentir— era más que conocido que los ángeles no se cansaban ni mucho menos sentían. Suspiro débilmente tratando de entender porque, lamentablemente había muchas cosas que se suponía no debería sentir o hacer.

Fue ahí que un rostro ocupo sus pensamientos, al verlo hizo todo lo posible por sacarlo de su cabeza, cosa que por supuesto no logro, y es que desde esa tarde en la cual por cierto había cumplido su promesa y muy al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, no había podido a sacar a ese humano de su cabeza, cuando menos lo esperaba Harry aparecía en su mente logrando que actuara de forma extraña, ya le había pasado en presencia de quien menos le convenía, Draco se había puesto muy suspicaz en el tema, aun no entendía como le había hecho para que dejara sus incomodas preguntas. Solo de una cosa estaba segura, Harry había cambiado algo en ella, aún faltaba averiguar que era, pero de que había cambiado algo, lo había hecho.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que por poco una chica que llegaba un tanto desesperada con la recepcionista, chocaba contra ella, no es tampoco que la humana se fuera a percatar de esto, para ella si sería molesto, ya que si bien era cierto que no sentía nada, era frustrante ver que alguien te tocaba y estar como si nada pasara. Gruño por lo bajo en el momento que la idea de no sentir comenzó a sonarle absurda e injusta, porque si, muchas veces había tenido largas platicas con Draco sobre el porqué los humanos si tenían ese beneficio y no ellos, como siempre cuando se entablaban esas platicas con su compañero llegaban al mismo punto muerto, nunca, nunca se podían poner de acuerdo ya que según Draco, sentir era solo una absurda debilidad y a su punto de vista los ángeles estaban bien así, punto de vista que estaba totalmente en contra del suyo… si, ella deseaba sentir, por qué lo deseaba tanto aun no lo tenía del todo claro.

Levanto la vista sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento de dejar sus locas ideas de lado, se concentró en la chica que acababa de llegar la cual le exigía a la recepcionista información, información que al parecer la mujer no tenía.

— ¡Le estoy diciendo que me avisaron que estaba aquí, busque bien!

La desesperación de la joven era palpable, tanto que por un momento esas ideas suyas volvieron a ella; sabía que al sentir se arriesgaba no solo a gozar de las muchas buenas emociones que los humanos gozaban, si no también tenía el riesgo de en algún momento sentir un dolor tan grande por el cual seguramente quisiera dejar de existir; una mueca se dibujó en su rostro… si, tal vez sí, pero eso era mejor que no sentir nada.

Rio ante su estupidez, negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a alejarse de aquella inestable humana.

— Estas mal Hermione, muy mal.

Mientras se hablaba a sí misma una puerta se abrió ruidosamente causando un gran alboroto, alboroto que alerto a médicos y enfermeras que al instante se dispusieron a atender al que llegaba. Cansada de cuadros como estos y al asegurarse que no tenía trabajo alguno, decidió salir de ese hospital y dar una vuelta por ahí, quería alejarse de la muerte, por muy absurdo que sonara ese deseo.

Solo había dado unos pasos hacia la salida cuando el grupo de recién llegados la encontró de frente, solo por simple curiosidad desvió su vista hacia la camilla donde pudo ver a un chico, a un chico que ella conocía muy bien; sabía que ella no sentía, nunca lo había hecho, pero ahora al ver a ese humano juraría que fue sorpresa y preocupación lo que inundo su ser, un nombre que se quedó atorado en su garganta, ese algo que no debería estar ahí que llegaba con más y más intensidad, molestia o lo que fuera al ver como él traía unas vendas ajustadas a sus muñecas, abrió la boca sin saber que decir, con la vista vio como el grupo de gente se alejaba llevando con ellos a ese humano que desde las últimas semanas no había dejado de atormentarla.

— Harry.

Sus pies se movieron por mera inercia, para cuando acordó ya estaba siguiendo a aquel grupo de personas, negaba constantemente con la cabeza mientras trataba de echar otro vistazo al chico que iba en aquella camilla, porque no podía ser posible que el Harry que ella conocía fuera el mismo que en ese momento agonizaba en aquel lugar. Pronto le dio alcance al grupo solo para escuchar el cómo los paramédicos daban el diagnostico a los médicos, diagnostico que habría que agregar ella conocía muy bien, lo supo al momento que vio aquellas vendas sobre las muñecas de aquel chico.

Rechino los dientes y entrecerró los ojos, se paró en seco no pudiendo continuar, no se podía engañar más, por mucho que quisiera que ese humano fuese otro desconocido más para ella, no era así, para su mala suerte se trataba del Harry que ella medio conocía, ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza para hacer semejante estupidez?

Tuvo el deseo de desaparecer de ahí, de hacer como si no hubiese visto nada, pero no pudo… la urgencia de saber el cómo se encontraba el moreno se apodero de ella, suspiro por lo bajo mientras maldecía su pequeña gran debilidad.

Era ahora, en momentos como aquellos que maldecía tanto su anormalidad, era ahí cuando quería tanto ser como los demás ángeles, solo un ángel de la muerte más, no una mala copia de estos. Definitivamente eso, solo le pasaba a ella.

Dio un vistazo a su brazo, y una vez que se aseguró no tenía trabajo alguno se dispuso a de nuevo seguir al grupo que desde hace rato se había perdido de su vista, no sería difícil encontrarlo, pero la verdad era que no estaba del todo segura de querer ver lo que le hacían a Harry, suspiro de nuevo, negó con la cabeza y lo único que pudo hacer fue ir a tomar asiento a uno de los tantos sillones del lugar, esperaría… esperaría como si fuera solo una humana más.

Mientras hacía esto no pudo evitar pensar en lo tonto que era Harry, si, sabía que la pérdida que había sufrido el chico era fuerte y difícil de superar, pero no por esto tenía que abrirse las venas en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, patético, a veces los humanos eran tan patéticos.

Un grito llamo su atención, solo desvió un poco la vista y de nuevo vio a aquella chica, que ahora, casi se trepaba al mostrador de una sorprendida recepcionista.

— ¡Tiene que dejarme entrar! ¡Lo acabo de ver maldita sea! ¡Solo déjeme pasar!

A sus oídos llegaron las ensayadas excusas del personal de aquel hospital, chasqueo la lengua y no queriendo ver más el dolor de aquella humana se dispuso a fijar su vista en el reloj de pared que adornaba aquel blanco lugar mientras la voz de aquella humana iba escuchándose cada vez más lejana.

No podía decir exactamente cuándo tiempo había pasado, tal vez solo fueron minutos, o tal vez horas, de lo único que fue consiente fue de cómo el repentino recuerdo de un Harry tal vez debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte la hizo levantarse de un brinco de su asiento para instantes después encontrarse por todo el hospital buscando la habitación del chico. No fue necesario buscar demasiado, para su buena suerte escucho a un par de médicos hablando de un caso que al instante supo se trataba del de Harry, así que una vez que escucho lo que le interesaba se dispuso a ir a la habitación numero doscientos veinte que era donde Harry Potter se encontraba recuperándose de un intento de suicidio.

_Suicidio_, trato de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, ya que el hacerlo solo ocasionaba que unas palabras que ni ella misma sabia conocía salieran como acido de sus labios, todas y cada una de ellas criticando la estupidez de los humanos, criticando en especial a uno. Fue entonces que para su buena suerte llego a la habitación de Harry, poso su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta sin atreverse a abrirla, por tonto que se escuchara temía por lo que fuera a encontrar en aquella habitación.

Trato de quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza y lentamente abrió aquella puerta, lo que encontró no era tan malo como pensó; era solo Harry que se encontraba en aquel lugar, este, aunque pálido tal vez por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido, estaba en cierto modo tranquilo, la paz que emanaba su rostro era como pocas veces se podía apreciar en algún humano. Lo estudio a detalle y se dio cuenta que su aspecto físico había cambiado, ya no traía aquel limpio rostro libre de barba con el que ella lo había conocido, ahora, en su lugar se encontraba uno lleno de barba que lo hacían lucir un tanto viejo, su cabello de por si indomable —o eso había notado anteriormente— se encontraba aún más desordenado, con las puntas para todos lados.

Se acercó poco a poco a su cama y el rodeo lentamente mientras veía como el pecho del chico subía y bajaba al compás de su débil respiración. Al verlo ahí tan indefenso fue cuando de nuevo lo imposible paso; sus manos hormiguearon poniéndola en guardia, para cuando supo ya se encontraba luchando con las ganas de tomar la mano de Harry, ganas que pudieron más que ella y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo instantes después se encontraba acariciando aquella suave mano; si bien era cierto que ella no tenía la capacidad de sentir, la de tocar si la tenía, al menos en cierto modo. Porque como era de esperarse ella siendo lo que era no tenía ese beneficio, tocaba porque era necesario, porque había ocasiones que alguna alma necesitaba ese apoyo, solo por eso, y su tacto sabia no era igual que el de los humanos, podía decir que tan suave o rígida era alguna cosa, pero, por ejemplo las temperaturas para ella no existían, bien podía tocar alguna superficie hirviendo así como una congelada y para ella seria exactamente igual, por no contar el hecho de que el tocar a un humano como lo estaba haciendo ahora, no significaba cambio alguno en sus emociones… no lo había, porque no las tenía, ella no había sido creada para sentir, al menos no de esa forma.

— ¿Por qué Harry?

Aquella pregunta era tan humana que por un instante se arrepintió de haberla hecho, negó con la cabeza mientras contra su voluntad se deshacía de la mano del chico, era difícil saber que tenía entre sus manos la tal vez cálida mano de Harry y que para ella fuese exactamente igual como si estuviera tocando una pared.

Giro sobre sus talones solo escuchando la respiración del chico y uno que otro molesto aparato se encamino hacia la ventana, donde solo se limitó a observar el cielo. ¿Por qué ella? No es que esa pregunta hubiese surgido en ese momento mientras tomaba la mano de aquel humano, no, él no tenía nada que ver; simplemente quería entender ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué solo a ella le importaban detalles tan simples como esos? Si, era única, lo había comprobado ya con Draco, el ángel, no tenía esa necesidad de entender el porqué de tantas cosas —entre las que se encontraban su aparente anormalidad— así como tampoco le importaba que le fuera igual tocar un plato que una piel humana, ¿Por qué a ella sí?, ¿Acaso en verdad era un ángel defectuoso?

Entrecerró los ojos ante la idea de que ese pensamiento fuera verdad, no le gustaba para nada esa explicación, sabía que tenía que haber alguna y estaba segura algún día lo sabría, pero… ser distinto a lo normal no le agrado. Entonces y sin esperarlo la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un sonido muy fuerte, tanto que los vidrios de la ventana temblaron.

— ¡Harry!

Después de semejante grito, ante sus ojos paso una chica pelirroja, chica que extrañamente recordaba, tardo un segundo en deducir que era la misma chica que hace unos momentos se peleaba con la recepcionista, más tardo ella en saber quién era que la joven en tirarse a los pies de la cama de Harry, este gesto la desconcertó ocasionando que enarcara una ceja. ¿Por qué hacia ese teatro? No había nadie mirándola ¿Por qué lloraba de esa manera tan actuada? ¿Por qué miraba de esa empalagosa manera a Harry? Pero lo más importante… ¿Por qué le importaba tanto a ella? Este cuadro lo había visto un sinnúmero de veces, tantas, que había perdido la cuenta, es por eso que no entendía por qué hasta ahora se le hacía tan… tonto.

De pronto tuvo la repentina urgencia de acercarse a Harry —aun acosta de esa mala actriz— y de nuevo tomar su mano, lo necesitaba… lo necesitaba tanto, por supuesto que le preocupaba el que esa necesidad estuviera tomando fuerza de esa manera, pero no se podía engañar, no podía hacer nada por detenerla, no lo había intentado, pero lo sabía.

De un momento a otro estuvo al lado de Harry, reprimió su mano a un costado suyo para evitar que esta cobrara vida propia y fuera a tomar la prohibida mano del chico. Mientras hacía esto no pudo evitar dar otro vistazo a la chica que en ese momento lloraba amargamente sobre el brazo de Harry, sollozaba palabras incomprensibles, palabras que aunque no estaba segura de lo que eran le sonabas absurdas y estúpidas.

Suspiro por lo bajo y dio ahora otro vistazo a las muñecas de Harry, estas aún estaban un poco manchadas de sangre, de nuevo el pensamiento de "humanos tontos" llego a su cabeza, pero fue ahí que recordó el estado tanto físico como mental que el joven había tenido aquella vez que lo conoció, el cómo al parecer su mirada estaba vacía, también recordaba cómo se abrazaba a sí mismo en un gesto meramente consolador, si… tal vez los humanos eran idiotas, acciones como las de Harry le daban la razón, pero aun así, se imaginó lo seria sentir todo lo que ellos sentían, al pensarlo, dibujo una mueca en su rostro; no, no sería fácil, después de todo, tal vez… solo tal vez, ser humano no fuera tan fácil.

— Te sentías solo.

Lo había comprendido y al hacerlo ahora fue ella la que se nombró tonta por no entenderlo, sonrió de medio lado.

— Tal vez, no somos tan diferentes.

Se inclinó solo un poco hacia el chico, puso su boca a solo unos centímetros de su oído y pronuncio las palabras que jamás sabría de donde habían salido.

— No estás solo Harry, yo siempre voy a estar contigo.

Si, tal vez era una promesa difícil de cumplir, pero la cumpliría, no sabía que tenía ese humano a comparación de los demás, lo que fuera, lograba que echara a la borda todas y cada una de sus reglas, sus reglas pasarían a segundo plano siempre y cuando estuviera segura que Harry tuviera una existencia plena y en cierto modo feliz, de eso, ella, se iba a asegurar.

Un gran suspiro salió del pecho de Harry, suspiro que le abrió el paso al despertar del joven que evidentemente confundido trataba de acostumbrarse a la incómoda luz de la habitación de aquel hospital, al verlo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¡Harry, Harry, despertaste!

La inesperada reacción de aquella chica que mágicamente había cambiado del más terrible dolor a la más profunda alegría la saco de quicio, chasqueando la lengua rodo los ojos y se dispuso a darle la espalda a aquella pareja, con su experiencia sabía lo que seguía a continuación; las más melosas y cursis palabras seguidas de tal vez alguna demostración de afecto, ahora, no tenía animo alguno de presenciarla. Respiro profundamente mientras escuchaba como Harry iba respirando cada vez con más normalidad mientras aquella joven lloriqueaba palabras de alivio.

— No sabes lo mucho que me preocupe al verte aquí… Oh Harry, ¿Porque?

Al escuchar la tonta pregunta de la chica rio por lo bajo, ¿Acaso no era obvio por qué lo había hecho? Negó con la cabeza y no queriendo escuchar más tonterías se dispuso a alejarse de ahí, tal vez… Después de todo, Harry no la necesitaba.

— ¿Ginny?

La pastosa voz de Harry llego a sus oídos justo cuando estaba a no más de tres pasos de la puerta que ahora representaba su única salvación, necesitaba urgentemente salir a despejar su mente.

— Si Harry, estoy aquí contigo.

— Gracias.

— ¿Pero…?  
>— Te agradezco que quieras estar conmigo, en verdad gracias.<p>

Aquellas palabras detuvieron su andar, no pudo moverse ni un solo centímetro después de haberlas escuchados, aquello seguramente era una mala broma, apretó los puños con fuerza en un intento de amortiguar ese extraño malestar que de nuevo atacaba su cuerpo, una broma… era una absurda broma.

— Sabes que… para eso estoy Harry.

— Gracias.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras haciendo un gran esfuerzo pudo dar un paso más, necesitaba alejarse, necesitaba entender cómo era posible que Harry la hubiese escuchado, porque si… lo había hecho; y eso técnicamente era imposible; rio por lo bajo mientras se alejaba de aquella habitación, imposible, por lo que sabía hasta ahora, nada era imposible; o al menos casi nada… que un ángel de la muerte sintiera si lo era… o eso, eso quería pensar.

* * *

><p><strong>Y si, eso es todo por hoy... como ven no es muy largo, pero les prometo que conforme avance la historia los capitulos seran mas largos, enserio... es por eso que tardo en editar... cada vez son mas extensos, como que me emocione escribiendo xD pero bueno ¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto? Como ven, Harry en verdad esta muuuy mal, lo bueno para él es que Hermione prometio estar con él.. cumplira esta promesa? :O espero sus reviews... recuerden que son gratis :B Hasta la proxima<strong>


	8. Una nueva amiga

**Hola, hola a todos por aquí, bien vengo a traerles el capítulo número seis de la historia, debo decir que ya no me acordaba que iba a publicar pero hoy me mandaron un review así que por eso me tienen aquí, gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario, esto va para ustedes :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VI "UNA NUEVA AMIGA"<strong>

Un bufido escapo de sus labios mientras de nuevo daba otro vistazo a aquel conocido reloj de pared, este como siempre y como si no supiera hacer otra cosa, marcaba su estresante tic tac, recordándole con esto que para estas alturas él no debiera estar más en este mundo.

Había fallado.

Al pensar esto no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de total y absoluta frustración invadiera su cuerpo, era increíble que ni eso pudiera hacer bien, ¿Cuántas personas no se suicidaban hoy en día? Cuantas y él claro no pudo hacerlo.

Sin encontrar otra cosa que hacer, se puso a hacer ruidos con su boca, actividad que al instante deshecho, era demasiado infantil, bufo de nuevo y pensó que tal vez la única manera de salir bien de aquel infierno era dormir el tiempo que los doctores habían considerado era bueno para su salud, entiéndase por salud dos horas diarias de terapia con Susana, aquella linda pero molesta psicóloga que quería por todos los medios sacarlo de su depresión, lo que él había tratado de hacerles entender era que no estaba deprimido ni nada de eso, él estaba muerto en vida, punto… y esa "locura" como muchos lo llamaban era solamente el tramite final, solo para hacerlo más oficial.

Así que con un poco de esperanza estiro la cabeza deseando con todas sus fuerzas que alguna enfermera pasara a checar su estado para así, poner cara de cachorro abandonado y está en un gesto de absoluta pena lo pusiera a dormir, estaba seguro que después de salir de ese hospital —si es que salía— sería algo adicto a los sedantes que ahí tan amablemente le suministraban, espero unos segundos dibujando en su rostro el cansancio y el dolor, todo para que nadie se apareciera por ahí, maldijo por lo bajo y pensando que tal vez contando ovejas era la única manera de poder dormir comenzó con tal tarea, pero cuando iba por la oveja numero ciento sesenta y seis se dio cuenta no obtendría resultados, así que se dio por vencido y simplemente se puso a divagar, para su mala suerte claro está, recordó aquellas palabras que su madre le había dicho cuando después de unas horas inconscientes por fin había despertado.

_— Gracias a dios que Ron estaba ahí, no me quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si…_

Nunca antes había odiado tanto a su pelirrojo amigo, si por increíble que pareciera, lo había llegado a odiar, solo a él se le ocurría aparecer en un momento como aquel, donde por fin estaba por ponerle fin a su patética existencia, aun esos días cuando el chico iba a visitarlo le dedicaba una mirada cargada de resentimiento, resentimiento que por supuesto Ron notaba, pero este no se molestaba para nada, según él podía decirle lo que quisiera, nunca se arrepentiría de haberlo salvado. Pero para él la cosa era simple, Ron no era más que un tonto entrometido, aun para cuando sus padres este fuera el héroe del siglo.

Porque era la culpa del pelirrojo que ahora él siguiera con vida, y también era su culpa la manera en como su madre lo veía, era clara la decepción que sus padres sentían por él, esto no ayudaba mucho a su sentido de la vida, esto como era de esperarse solo lo hacía sentir peor, pensó por un instante que ellos lo entenderían, que luego de festejar que siguiera con vida, le dijeran que no se preocupara que lo entendían, que contaban con él, pero no fue así, estaba seguro que jamás recuperaría la confianza que le llegaron a tener, ya se veía viviendo en casa de sus padres donde el ojo vigilante de su madre lo estaría observando las veinticuatro horas del día, escondiéndole todo lo filoso para que así, no diera por terminada su tarea de acabar con su vida.

Su mente recreo a la perfección el sentimiento de frustración que llego a sentir en aquellos momentos, así como también pudo palpar esa desgana de vivir que lo ataco de la nada, la idea de que si todo salía bien pronto estaría junto a Luna; fue tan poderoso el recuerdo que por un segundo sintió como su pecho quemaba y le faltaba el aire.

_— No estás solo Harry, yo siempre voy a estar contigo._

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al recordar aquellas palabras, estas no habían podido salir de su cabeza desde hace días, para ser exactos desde el día en el cual había pensado estúpidamente, Ginny se las había dicho, no es que la pelirroja no fuera capaz de decirle algo así, al contrario la creía muy capaz, pero no podía sacar de su cabeza la cara de confusión de la menor de los Weasley, y después de pensarlo un poco supo ella no lo había dicho, esto lo dejaba con la teoría de que lo había imaginado todo, teoría que por supuesto no le convencía, alguien le había hablado cuando estaba semiinconsciente, alguien que él conocía ya que esa voz se le hacía extremadamente familiar, no tanto como para saber de quien se trataba, claro está.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que apenas fue consciente de cómo alguien tocaba su puerta, estuvo tentado a hacerse el dormido, pero sabía que bien podría ser su madre y la verdad no era una idea excelente hacerle esa grosería, así que sin muchas ganas pido pasaran.

— Pase.

Trato con todas sus fuerzas dibujar en su rostro una mueca de tranquilidad, gesto que quedo en el olvido al ver una larga cabellera pelirroja aparecer, no pudo evitar sentir un sentimiento de molestia al ver a Ginny entrar en su habitación.

— Harry.

— Hola, Ginny.

De sus labios salió la sonrisa más falsa que pudo encontrar, al parecer esto fue suficiente para la pelirroja que un tanto emocionada llego en segundos a su lado, tomando su mano y viéndolo con una ternura que sin saber porque le dio asco.

Siempre había sido así, desde siempre había contado con el cariño de la chica, cariño que muchos pensaron los llevarían al altar, no es que Ginny fuera fea, al contrario era una chica extremadamente guapa, pero sin saber porque nunca fue de su agrado, pero al parecer él sí lo era de ella.

Cuando estaba con Luna, la pelirroja al parecer se había resignado, siempre lo veía con un evidente sentimiento de dolor, pero ahora que Luna lo había abandonado ese brillo en la azulada mirada de Ginny había desaparecido, sabía lo que la chica pensaba y por supuesto no le agradaba, él sería capaz de volver a amar a alguien y herir a Ginny era lo último que quería.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien.

Como si le hubiera dicho que la amaba, esa fue la cara de dicha que puso Ginny al momento que él le contesto, esto solo ocasiono que un gesto de molestia apareciera en su rostro, como era de esperarse esto se malinterpreto.

— ¿Te duele algo?

La alarma que esto disparo en Ginny fue más que evidente, fue aquí que se dio cuenta podía usar esto para por fin librarse de ella.

— Si, solo un poco, lo único que necesito es descanso.

Una gran "o" apareció en los labios de la pelirroja y una ceja levantada fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta, se lamentó internamente, al parecer la chica no había entendido su indirecta de que lo dejara solo ¿Acaso tenía que decirle groseramente que se largara? Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, incluso abrió la boca para hablar pero fue entonces que al otro lado del pasillo vio a alguien que lo distrajo de hacer algo que seguramente haría que se ganara el total desprecio de la pelirroja. Era una chica, esa chica que le había dado el mensaje más extraño que jamás escucharía, esa chica que le juro jamás la volvería a ver, esa que estaba vestida como si fuera alguna seguidora de algo raro, era ella.

— Tú.

— ¿Harry, pasa algo?

Aunque escuchaba a Ginny, no podía decir con exactitud de que le hablaba, eso dejo de tener importancia, ahora lo único que importaba era esa chica que desde lejos le sonreía, esa que sin duda se burlaba de él, esto por increíble que pareciera no le importó, bien lo podía maldecir por toda su vida y él seguiría queriendo hablar con ella, tenía cosas que preguntarle.

— Dile que venga.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Desesperado por la poca utilidad de Ginny, desvió solo unos segundos su vista de aquella castaña para ver con evidente molesta a Ginny, esta lo veía de una extraña manera, como si tuviera la palabra "loco" en la frente.

— De ella.

Haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo levanto un poco su cuerpo y con sus manos tomo el rostro de Ginny volteándolo con poca cortesía hacia el lugar donde aquella chica estaba de pie, pero al ver de nuevo en esa dirección se dio cuenta aquella desconocida se había esfumado.

— ¿De quién hablas?

— De la chica, la que estaba ahí hace unos segundos.

— ¿Chica? ¿Cuál chica? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor? Tal vez necesites dormir.

Teniendo en cuenta que dormir era lo único que quería hace apenas unos minutos le tomó por sorpresa que el que Ginny mencionara eso le causara una molestia sobrehumana que se apodero de todo su sentido común.

— ¡No, no quiero! ¡Solo necesito hablar con ella!

La confusión de Ginny era más que evidente, el que ella lo viera de esa manera solo logro que molesto le gritara.

— ¡Estoy bien!

— Pero…

— ¡Que estoy bien!

El momento exacto en que aquello se le había ido de las manos no sabría decir cual fue y la verdad no le importaba averiguarlo, ahora lo único importante era hablar con ella, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ginny se fuera de una vez de ahí para así poder ir en busca de aquella mujer.

— Creo que voy a buscar un doctor, espérame.

Se le hizo eterno el tiempo que la chica tardo en salir de ahí, una vez que se perdió de su vista hizo un gran esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, pero claro, su cuerpo al parecer no estaba con ánimos de cooperar.

— Estúpido cuerpo.

— Eso es lo que pasa cuando has perdido sangre y has pasado días en cama, ¡Vamos pensé que lo sabias! Tu cuerpo se debilita.

Su intento de ponerse de pie quedo en el olvido al escuchar esa voz y al ver como una joven entraba lentamente en la habitación llegando rápidamente a los pies de su cama.

— Tú.

— Si, yo.

Después de estas singulares palabras la joven rio, su risa ocasiono que un extraño escalofrió recorriera su espalda.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Oh, pensé que lo sabias, si no me equivoco ya me había presentado.

¿Fue decepción lo que creyó escuchar? Negó lentamente con la cabeza pensando que seguramente se había equivocado, no había razón alguna para que esa chica tuviera ese sentimiento hacia él porque simplemente no te puedes decepcionar de alguien que no conoces.

— Lo siento, pero yo no…

Dejo su disculpa a la mitad ya que se encontró con que no tenía idea de que decir. Bajo la vista escondiéndola de aquella castaña mirada que sin saber porque razón lo intimidaba de una extraña manera. Por un instante al darle un rápido vistazo a la joven sin atreverse a sostenerle la mirada pensó que ella sabía el efecto que causaba sobre él, esto al ver como sonreía con evidente burla. Negó con la cabeza tratando de quitar esas absurdas ideas de su mente.

— Si, bueno… no importa creo que es normal, aunque no te lo puedo asegurar, no estoy familiarizada con situación es como esta… de todos modos… creo que empezare de nuevo, soy Hermione, mucho gusto.

Tardo un segundo en asimilar lo que Hermione— como se decía llamar aquella chica —le decía, ya que hablo con una rapidez tal que le fue difícil seguir el hilo de lo que hablaba, era más que evidente su nerviosismo, no se sorprendería si en ese momento la chica comenzaba a sudar o tal vez a tartamudear, pero esto no paso; su rostro siguió tan fresco y pálido como cuando había entrado aquella habitación, es más, apostaría que tampoco tartamudeaba, el único problema que parecía tener era la velocidad al hablar. Al ver como Hermione le sonreía haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza se dio cuenta que tenía que presentarse también.

— Oh, claro, yo soy Harry.

— Ya lo sabía, pero supongo que esto lo hace oficial, un gusto Harry.

Fue ahí que hizo lo que se suponía era lo normal, lo menos que quería era parecer un tonto delante de aquella chica, ahora que lo pensaba quería saber que tan cálida y suave era la piel de Hermione, que a simple vista se veía tersa y muy, muy suave; extendió su mano esperando que ella hiciera lo propio para así ver si sus sospechas respecto a la pálida piel de la joven eran verdaderas, pero esto no paso; después de unos segundos donde solo vio como la chica se limitaba a observar su mano como si esta fuera algo imposible de alcanzar la retiro, tal vez la había ofendido.

— Lo siento, no puedo.

Le sonrió al decir esas palabras, pero él pudo ver como esa alegría no llegaba a sus claros ojos, aun cuando su mano ya se encontraba en costado de su cuerpo ella la seguía observando.

— ¿Acaso tu religión te lo prohíbe?

Una musical risa fue lo que obtuvo por su comentario, como había pasado con la anterior sonrisa esa emoción que se suponía era diversión no lo convencía por completo; era como si aquella chica ocultara algo.

— Digamos que es algo así, pero ahora no importa.

— ¿No?

— No, por ahora no.

— Ya veo.

Después de ese intercambio de palabras un silencio se instaló en la habitación, pero a él no le molesto, al contrario, este silencio era muy cómodo. Desvió la vista de mirada de Hermione ya que como le había pasado hace un momento sentía que la chica estaba estudiándolo, no es que le molestara —y aun no entendía porque— pero simplemente se sentía nervioso al saber que ella lo miraba. No podía descifrar sus emociones pero algo parecido a alegría, pena… o tal vez confusión no dejaba de aparecer en aquel rostro.

— ¿Y cómo estás?

Y ahí iba la pregunta de nuevo, al escucharla espero unos segundos para sentir como la ya conocida rabia invadía su sistema, para como muchas otras veces gritarle al visitante que eso no le importaba y que si era tan amable de largarse; pero esto no paso. Sorprendido por esto se limitó a asentir con la cabeza solo por hacer algo, después de un tiempo y comprender que el enojo no aparecería pudo por fin contestar.

— Mal, ¿Cómo se supone que estaría?

El gesto que hizo Hermione demostraba claramente que lo comprendía, no pudo entender porque esto ahora no le molestaba cuando hace unos momentos cuando Ginny lo había visto de la misma manera odio a la chica sin resentimiento alguno, sin duda era extraño.

— Bueno, era de esperarse ¿No?

Sonrió irónicamente sin poder evitarlo, era más que obvio que era de esperarse, más que nada le sorprendida que ella lo entendiera, si para sus padres era difícil, no veía la razón por la cual ella debería de hacerlo siendo una perfecta desconocida, ya que para la gente de afuera él no era más que el niño rico que había decidido estúpidamente acabar con su vida.

— Digo, has sufrido una perdida muy grande, eso tarda en superarse.

Hermione camino al costado derecho de su cama ocasionando que sin saber porque las palmas de sus manos comenzaran a sudar exageradamente.

— Eres la primera que lo ve así.

— Tengo un poco de experiencia con el tema.

Una mueca se dibujó en el bello rostro de Hermione, era como si tratara de decir algo, o tal vez de hacer algo, presto mucha atención a sus gestos tratando de averiguar que quería decir la chica sin éxito alguno. Vio como Hermione negaba con la cabeza y reía ante su comentario.

— Tal vez algún día sepas a que me refiero.

No, no entendía absolutamente nada y estuvo a punto de hacérselo saber, pero el dedo índice de la chica le impidió hablar.

— Calla.

Le hizo señas para que guardara silencio, no entendía del todo porque lo hacía, no era que el pasillo estuviera atascado de gente que tal vez los pudiera escuchar, esa era una de las ventajas de estar internado en un hospital privado y que tu familita tuviera el suficiente dinero como para otorgarte privacidad.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Creo que es hora de irme.

— No… yo tengo…

Teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente no la conocía no entendía la razón por la cual en verdad no quería que se fuera, estuvo a punto de decirle que tenía algo importante que contarle, pero no lo dijo porque no tenía nada que decir, simplemente necesitaba tenerla ahí con él.

— Tendrás visitas pronto y no quiero importunarte, será mejor que me vaya.

— ¡Espera!

Su grito desesperado detuvo a Hermione cuando esta apenas había dado un paso hacia la puerta, ya le había dado la espalda así que la chica lentamente se giró hacia él con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Si?

—Tengo algo de qué hablar contigo.

Hermione chasqueo la lengua mientras sonreía de nuevo.

— Lo sé, pero ahora no es el momento.

— Pero…

— No te preocupes, me volverás a ver.

No pudo evitar regalarle a aquella chica un gesto de incredulidad, ella al verlo solo rodo los ojos.

— Vamos, confía en mí.

— No puedes confiar en alguien que no conoces.

— Ya habrá tiempo para eso, si tú quieres claro.

— ¡Claro que quiero!

Ante su respuesta Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada y de nuevo le dio la espalda alejándose cada vez más de él, se detuvo en la puerta se giró hacia él y le hablo.

— Me da gusto saber eso, nos vemos pronto Harry.

— No estoy seguro.

— Humano...

— ¿Qué?

¿Le había llamado humano? Enarco una ceja confundido tratando de entender la razón por la cual lo había llamado así, no es que la gente se fuera llamando humano cada vez que se veían. Pero ella no le contesto, al menos no su pregunta.

— No estás solo Harry, yo siempre voy a estar contigo.

No pudo evitar que su boca se abriera por la sorpresa, al ver su reacción Hermione sonrió de nuevo, no pudo agregar más ya que de la nada aquella castaña cabellera se perdió de su vista, ¿Acaso, acaso había sido ella? ¿Había sido Hermione la misteriosa voz que no había podido salir de sus pensamientos en todo ese tiempo? Si era ella ¿Por qué le había hecho esa promesa?

Fue ahí que Ginny hizo acto de presencia, venia acompañada de un sonriente médico que inmediatamente se puso a examinarlo.

— Perdón por la tardanza.

No le respondió a la amable chica, su mente estaba en otro lado, estaba junto a Hermione, esa extraña joven que apenas conocía, pero que estaba seguro seria alguien importante en su vida, era fácil saberlo, en esta vida hay personas con las que encajas a la perfección, estaba seguro que Hermione seria como Ron, una buena, una muy buena amiga. No sabía porque exactamente pensaba esto, en teoría no conocía a la joven y no podía asegurar que en efecto llegarían a ser amigos, pero algo muy dentro de él le decía que eso era algo seguro.

— Mi nueva amiga.

— ¿Decías algo Harry?

Rio con disimulo al comprobar la confusión del rostro de Ginny, era claro que no tenía idea de que hablaba, no le respondió como era su costumbre, recargo su cabeza en la almohada y entrecerró los ojos, sus pensamientos estaban ahora enfocados en cierta chica de cabello castaño con la mirada más pura que él había visto jamás, su amiga… su nueva amiga Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo por hoy, no es muy lago pero conforme vayamos avanzando los capítulos se volverán mas largos, ahora ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? espero sus reviews recuerden que son gratis :B hasta la próxima<strong>


	9. Tiempo

**Hola de nuevo! aquí me tienen más pronto de lo esperado y es que pienso compensar el tiempo que me tarde en actualizar, que fue mucho, pero bueno, gracias por sus reviews y por poner la historia en favoritos :) y ahora algo que no suelo hacer, contestar los reviews que dejaron en el capitulo anterior por aquí, es más practico (?)**

**amy-tsubasa: Conforme avance la historia conoceremos la historia de Hermione, y si, ella es diferente... después se sabrá que tanto afectara esto a su "estilo de vida" y a Harry, como es de esperarse Harry tendrá un papel importante en esto, gracias por leer y por comentar, un saludo.**

**Hibari: Primero que nada, gracias por el review :) ya me han dicho mucho que la trama es conocida, te diré la historia se me ocurrió un día que veía un capitulo de Charmed (Hechiceras) de ahí vino la idea del ángel de la muerte, después me puse a ver todo lo referente a ángeles y creo que se me pego un poco de todo xD pero eso si, la historia no tiene nada que ver con ningún libro o al menos ninguno que haya leído o.O un saludo y espero seguirte viendo por aquí :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VII "TIEMPO"<strong>

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro vistazos.

Si, tenía que aceptar que aquella situación en un principio había resultado graciosa, cómica, y en cierto modo reconfortante, ya que prefería mil veces ver a su amigo en ese estado a tenerlo vagando por la vida como un completo muerto en vida, pero ya era suficiente de aquello.

Después de que Harry diera el quinto vistazo al reloj en menos de cinco minutos supo tenía que intervenir, lo que menos quería era que su amigo sufriera un ataque al corazón a causa del estrés, o lo que fuera que le pasara a personas que como él habían enloquecido.

_Enloquecido_… sabía que la palabra era un poco fuerte y más teniendo en cuenta el historial de Harry pero, no había otra explicación, ya que solo un loco caminaba de esa manera en aquel reducido espacio, solo un loco se la pasaba viendo el reloj como si este le fuera a dar las respuestas a sus problemas, solo un enloquecido bufaba exasperado al ver como el tiempo no avanzaba con la rapidez que se esperaba. Era oficial, Harry Potter le preocupaba, no es que ese sentimiento fuera nuevo en él, no, ese viejo amigo suyo había pasado a su lista de potenciales preocupaciones desde aquel día en el cual lo había encontrado desangrándose en su departamento, trago saliva ante este recuerdo, aun tenia presente esa escena en su mente y aun le causaba ese molesto dolor en el pecho y la angustia de no saber si sobreviviría lo atacaba sin piedad, aun teniendo a su amigo frente a él paseando como un león enjaulado temía por su vida, y es que… un suicidio no era cualquier cosa, aún vivía con el temor que ante cualquier palabra dicha en mal momento el chico tomara alguna arma punzante y se abriera las venas frente a él.

Negó con la cabeza bajando la vista hacia los importantes papeles que esperaban ser leídos, tenía que dejar de pensar tales tonterías, ya habían pasado tres meses desde aquel incidente y tenía que aceptarlo Harry estaba mejorando, de no ser por ese pequeño detalle de la obsesión del chico con el tiempo y sus repentinas desapariciones todo era en cierto modo normal, al parecer su depresión se había esfumado y agradecía eso, pero, sabía que algo, algo no estaba del todo bien.

Escucho una maldición y esto solo ocasiono que suspirara mientras dejaba sus ocupaciones de lado, aquel papel podía esperar.

— Harry tranquilízate, yo sé que estas juntas no te gustan pero estamos por acabar.

Sabía que era absurdo atribuirle ese comportamiento al malestar de Harry a esas juntas pero simplemente no podía soltarle de la nada lo que pasaba por su cabeza, conocía al chico y sabía que si le decía que pensaba había enloquecido se ganaría su eterno desprecio.

— Lo sé, lo sé.

Vio como su amigo se perdía en la panorámica vista de aquel enorme ventanal para segundos después dar otro vistazo al reloj.

— ¿Puedes dejar de ver eso? Me estas poniendo nervioso.

Evidentemente confundido, Harry parpadeo un par de veces no entendiendo a que se refería, él tuvo que controlarse de rodar los ojos, no sería educado hacer eso, pero al momento que su amigo vio de nuevo el aparato simplemente no pudo más.

— ¡De eso! ¡De eso hablo!

Su respuesta sorprendió al heredero de los Potter, que simplemente se limitó a enarcar una ceja, conocía la mirada con la que lo observaba en ese momento, trataba de algún modo adivinar que pensaba.

— ¿Te pone nervioso un reloj?

La risa de su amigo no ayudo demasiado a su vulnerable estado de ánimo, pudo sentir el enojo recorrer sus extremidades, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no levantarse de aquella silla y darle unos buenos golpes a su amigo.

— Solo… solo deja de hacerlo, ¿Puedes concentrarte en el trabajo?

— Oh, trabajo… bueno, yo… yo no creo que pueda quedarme mucho tiempo.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas?

— Tengo una cita.

— ¿Una cita? ¿Ahora?

Apretó los puños con fuerza ante la idea de que Harry saliera corriendo como muchas otras veces de sus obligaciones, todo para ir a una endemoniada cita, no es que el hecho de que el joven saliera le molestara, no, no era eso en absoluto solo que… solo que aquella idea de encontrarse con una perfecta desconocida simplemente no le agradaba.

Porque la tal Hermione era eso, una perfecta desconocida.

Si, tenía que aceptar que el temor de que Hermione fuera solo un invento de la mente de su amigo no dejaba de darle vueltas, era raro, era muy raro que en todo ese tiempo nadie hubiera visto a Harry con esa chica, que ni él, ni los Potter conocieran a tan "milagrosa chica", porque eso era lo que Harry les había dado a entender, Hermione era la razón por la cual su depresión se había ido, a ella le debía su nuevo estado de ánimo. Era por eso que en verdad temía todo fuera una mentira.

Estaba seguro y se lo había hecho ver a Harry que hasta que tuviera frente a él a esa joven tal vez, solo tal vez creería que fuera real.

— Déjame adivinar… Hermione al rescate.

El sarcasmo de su voz fue tan evidente que vio a la perfección como Harry apretaba los labios dejándolos en una línea extremadamente delgada, sabía lo que venía, ya que después de tanto tiempo esta platica era cosa de todos los días, casi podía decir que se la sabia de memoria.

— ¿Ahora es preocupante que tenga una cita?

Sí, todo empezaba igual, Harry con el inútil esfuerzo de alejar a Hermione de esa platica, ahora le tocaba a él contestar.

— Sabes que no es eso, te lo eh dicho muchas veces, Harry, nadie conoce a la tal Hermione, yo… yo no estoy seguro que en verdad exista.

La típica risa de su amigo, sabía lo que en ese momento pasaba por su cabeza, incredulidad, enojo, enojo ante sus actitudes ya que por más que él se los decía ellos no podían creerlo, en cierto modo entendía la desesperación del joven pero aun así todo seguía siendo extraño.

— ¿Y qué es lo que piensas? ¿Qué Hermione es algún tipo de fantasma que solo yo veo? ¿Una alucinación? Por favor

Ron, no seas infantil, Hermione es real, muy real… ella, ella es mi mejor amiga, ella me entiende, me escucha, algo que debo decir ninguno de ustedes hacen, así que por favor no se anden quejando ni mucho menos insinuando que ella es solo un invento de mi trastornada imaginación.

Y dicho esto, el chico dio media vuelta dejándolo con la respuesta en los labios, antes de cerrar la puerta su amigo comenzó a tararear una canción, al escucharla se preocupó aún más, porque simplemente era difícil de entender como Harry se había sobrepuesto tan rápido a la muerte de Luna, la verdad era que él esperaba que para que el chico pudiera tan solo volver a sonreír pasarían tal vez años, y ahora en pocos meses resultaba que hasta tarareaba canciones como si se encontrara en la época más feliz de su existencia.

Fue ahí que la idea de que —en caso que Hermione fuera real— la chica fuera algo más que una simple amiga para Harry llego a su cabeza de nuevo; al pensar esto negó rápidamente ante lo absurdo de esa idea, no, Harry… Harry no se podía volver a enamorar, al menos no tan pronto.

Suspiro por lo bajo tratando con todas sus fuerzas ahuyentar la idea de que su amigo usaba drogas, ya que tenía que decirlo esa era la única explicación lógica que encontraba ante el comportamiento del que era como su hermano.

Y mientras se ponía a leer por fin aquellos importantes papeles la puerta se abrió de nuevo, si, tuvo la vaga y estúpida esperanza que se tratara de Harry que en un arranque de responsabilidad regresaba a cumplir con sus deberes, pero claro, eso era pedir demasiado, en su lugar entro James Potter que si bien era cierto tenia cierto parecido con Harry no era él.

— ¿Y Harry?

Suspiro por lo bajo, tomando entre sus manos de nuevo aquellos ignorados papeles, solo tuvo que decir una palabra, una palabra y James lo entendió todo.

— Hermione.

Como era de esperarse James entendió al instante, en varias ocasiones también él había intentado razonar con su hijo, obteniendo claro está el mismo resultado que él había obtenido con su amigo.

— ¿Ya la conociste?

— No, aun no.

— Ya va siendo hora de que eso pase ¿No crees?

Si, era evidente que ya era hora, pero el recuerdo de la molestia que esto ocasionaba en Harry llego de golpe a su cabeza, aun recordaba el día en que le había insinuado al heredero de los Potter que le presentara a tan misteriosa joven, un "no te importa" y una mueca de desagrado fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

— Lo es, pero debemos tener cuidado, Harry se puede molestar.

— ¿Molestar?

Sin querer una risa escapo de sus labios.

— Enserio James, creo que Harry esta algo obsesionado con Hermione.

— En caso de que exista.

— Exactamente.

Escucho un suspiro por parte del mayor de los Potter para después ver como uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra se sentaba en la cómoda silla como si el peso de todo el mundo cayera en ese momento sobre sus hombros.

— Solo espero que esto no traiga aún más problemas.

Asintió con la cabeza, sabía a lo que se refería, imaginaria o no, Hermione parecía ser el soporte de un frágil Harry, deseaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese soporte fuera lo suficientemente fuerte.

— Solo queda una cosa por hacer.

— ¿Si?

— Creo que ya va siendo hora de conocer a la tal Hermione, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

La brisa llego golpeando sus mejillas, como era de esperarse no podía decir si esta era helada o cálida, porque para ella no había diferencia alguna, su manera de sentir aquel mundo era diferente a la de los humanos, diferente e incompleta. Incompleta a su parecer claro estaba, porque si le preguntaban a cualquier ángel ellos contestarían que no necesitaban cosas tan innecesarias como sentir; suspiro por lo bajo y mejor se puso a ver como las copas de los árboles se movían al compás del viento, parecía que bailaban, esto arranco una sonrisa de sus labios.

Un sonido la alerto, casi podía jurar que era Harry el que se acercaba a aquel solitario lugar, pero después de unos segundos supo no era él, tal vez lo había imaginado todo. Fue ahí, al percatarse de nuevo de lo alejado de ese lugar que su memoria invoco las tantas platicas que tantas veces había tenido con el chico.

_— ¿No sería mejor ir a un lugar más… más poblado?_

— ¿Poblado? ¿Acaso no te gusta la naturaleza?

— ¿No, no es eso pero…?

— Lo siento, no puedo.

— ¿Tu religión?

— ¡Oh sí, mi religión!

El recuerdo de aquel humano —como ella trataba de verlo— bastaba para arrancar de sus labios una de las sonrisas más puras que jamás había poseído, era obvio que estar con Harry se había convertido en lo mejor de su vida si es que así se podía denominar a su existencia, desde que pasaba tiempo con el joven su reclamos y desgana de hacer su trabajo había desaparecido casi por completo, era como si Harry le diera las fuerzas necesarias para soportar su patética situación.

— Harry…

Pronuncio su nombre despacio, disfrutando el sonido de cada letra que lo conformaba, deleitándose… soñando…  
>Pero apenas se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, se lamentó al instante ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Acaso había enloquecido?<p>

El viento cambio de dirección ocasionando que su cabello se arremolinara sobre su cara, no hizo nada por quitarlo de ahí, solo se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado hace un momento, quería entender, quería saber porque hacia cosas como esas, porque el saber que pronto vería a aquel humano como le pasaba ahora ocasionaba que algo molesto y que nunca antes había estado presente en su existencia se instalara al parecer de su sentido común y la alentara a hacer tonterías.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos viendo al lugar donde generalmente Harry aparecía que simplemente no se dio cuenta de cómo una mano se posaba delicadamente sobre su hombro logrando que un grito saliera raspando su garganta.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Deja de gritar así por favor, me vas a reventar los tímpanos.

Conocería esa voz donde fuera, así que una vez que supo de quien se trataba y como si fuera solo un interruptor que se apagó de la nada, así su grito ceso. Giro lentamente sobre sus talones y se encontró con Draco, aquel ángel que tenía que decir hace mucho no veía, noto como sus cejas se juntaban en una delgada línea, era claro que aun trataba de entender que le había pasado para hacerla gritar de esa manera. Noto como sus finos labios se abrían para seguramente seguirla cuestionando así que hablo con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— ¿Dónde te habías escondido? Hace tiempo que no te veo.

Su pregunta tomo desprevenido a aquel ángel, pero funciono.

— ¿Escondido, yo? Vamos Hermione, tú eres la que se esconde por ahí.

Sin proponérselo una sonrisa escapo de sus labios, no sabía que era, pero aquel pálido ángel tenía algo que siempre la hacía sonreír.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— La verdad no sé, tú siempre me haces reír.

— ¿Pero….?

— Pero… ¿Qué?

— ¿En verdad lo sientes? ¿Sientes las ganas de sonreír? ¿Sientes, sientes la alegría?

La pregunta de Draco la tomo con la guardia baja, sí, siempre se lo había preguntado, y es que, como era de esperarse eso de sonreír cuando algo le causaba gracia por así llamarlo no podía ser considerado normal, muchos ángeles sonreían era verdad, pero no era precisamente porque lo sentían, simplemente se trataba de una absurda imitación de gestos, en su caso, claro… no era así.

— No lo sé, supongo que es porque quiero, porque lo necesito… la verdad, la verdad no tengo idea.

Y no la tenía, no le mentía a Draco cuando le decía que no sabía que pasaba con ella. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces y busco la mirada de su compañero, este la veía con el entrecejo fruncido algo que por supuesto no lo tomo como una buena señal.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Ahora fue el ángel que le dio la espalda para levantar la vista hacia el cielo, para ella fue muy claro, fuera lo que fuera que pasaba en ese momento por su cabeza no quería compartirlo con ella.

— Draco, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿Está todo bien?

De pronto la idea de que aquel incidente hubiera traído consecuencias más graves de lo que en aquel momento paso, llego a su cabeza. Y es que aún no entendía como algo como aquello parecía haber pasado desapercibido para sus superiores, era verdad que habían sido interrogados respecto a aquel asunto, pero nada más, después de eso era como si nada hubiese pasado.

Draco se encogió de hombros y le dio de nuevo la cara, ahora al verlo supo algo grande pasaba. Al ver sus penetrantes ojos grises se dio cuenta que definitivamente algo no iba del todo bien.

— Hermione… tú…

— ¿Si?

— Hermione… ¿Qué eres?

Al escuchar su pregunta por un segundo pensó estaba bromeando, por muy ilógico que fuera eso, en verdad lo pensó, tanto que de su garganta escapo una carcajada que se podía considerar hasta ofensiva, carcajada que no paro incluso cuando ella comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Qué, que soy? Por favor Draco ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Soy un ángel al igual que tú, bueno no un ángel cualquiera, un ángel de la muerte debemos aclarar, sabes que no tenemos nada que ver con aquellos que los humanos idolatran tanto, todo por no tener nuestro par de alas blancas.

No lo pudo evitar, era claro que aquello se lo tomaba a broma, ¿De qué otro modo podía ser? Y aunque sabía era algo tonto esperar una broma por parte de Draco, no encontraba otra explicación lógica, tal vez el mundo había cambiado tanto en unos días que ahora hasta aquel ángel gastaba bromas.

Pero al ver de nuevo a aquel compañero suyo, toda idea de broma y chiste paso a la historia, al ver aquel frio y duro semblante supo que algo grave pasaba o en su caso estaba por pasar.

— ¿Estas bien, Draco?

Un par de parpadeos bastaron para sacar de su sueño a aquel ángel, que tomo aire profundamente para después posar ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Sentir el peso de las manos del ángel ocasiono que se pusiera seria de un segundo a otro.

— Hermione…

— ¿Si?

— Han hablado conmigo.

— ¿Hablar? ¿Quién? ¿Para qué?

Esas preguntas sobraban, sabia a la perfección quien es el que había hablado con él, pero… tenía que escucharlo de sus labios, quería que fuera el ángel quien le dijera que aquel imponente Albus había hablado con él.

— Dumbledore.

Lo sabía, y confirmar sus sospechas no ayudo demasiado, no entendía la razón por la cual de nuevo aquel superior suyo había hablado de nuevo con Draco cuando hace unos meses habían mostrado esa indiferencia hacia el caso de Voldemort, Voldemort, el solo recordar su nombre y el invocar su recuerdo a su memoria logro hacerla estremecer de punta a punta.

— ¿Por qué hablo contigo? ¿Qué quería?

El pensar en ese ángel que era ni más ni menos el superior dentro de los superiores, uno de los cuatro ángeles pilares en ese extraño organigrama que tenían lograba, como dirían los humanos, que se le pusieran los nervios de punta, porque en definitiva de aquello no podía salir nada bueno.

— No sé cómo decírtelo, yo…

— Si tiene que ver con el incidente de hace meses, bueno… estoy dispuesta a hablar de nuevo, sabemos que no estaba en tus manos…

— No, no… no tiene que ver con eso, bueno… en cierto modo.

— ¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo.

— Tómatelo con calma ¿Si?

— Me estas preocupando ¿Qué pasa?

Después de esto sintió la mano de Draco sobre la suya haciendo presión, como queriendo… como queriendo tranquilizarla de algo que aún no lograba inquietarla, como si supiera algo que…

— No es un mito, Hermione… Voldemort es real y maldita sea… forma su ejército… la guerra, la guerra se acerca.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Era en momentos como aquellos que el deseo de poder tele-transportarse le llegaba con ganas, dejo de soñar y maldijo por lo bajo, con desesperación hizo sonar su claxon, logrando así que el anciano que iba delante de él en aquella lujosa camioneta le hiciera gestos ofensivos con su arrugada mano, no le preocupo, si por él fuera todo el asilo de ancianos se podría parar en ese momento alrededor suyo y hacer lo mismo que aquel irritante y lento viejecito. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba era que iba tarde… muy tarde, no podía más con esas ganas de ver a Hermione, necesita urgentemente platicar con ella, no es que tuviera un tema en específico que tratar, no… no se trababa de eso simplemente la necesitaba, no podía explicar ese comportamiento suyo que sabía nadie entendía, por supuesto que no los culpaba, ni él mismo lo hacía.

Mientras seguía conduciendo y resignándose a ir más lento que una tortuga, se puso a pensar en su amistad con Hermione, tenía claro que la chica había sido pieza importante en su recuperación, si no fuera por ella estaba seguro que a esas alturas él no estaría en este mundo, a eso atribuía la necesidad de estar a su lado, no había de otra, esa era la explicación más lógica que encontraba pero aun así, aun así no lo convencía del todo.

_— Piensa que algún día van a estar juntos, era su hora… su tiempo, y contra eso… contra eso no puedes luchar_.

Si otro le hubiera dicho algo así, lo normal sería que lo mandara al demonio y le retirara el habla de por vida, pero se lo había dicho Hermione, como venía de su parte lo había puesto a pensar y después de un tiempo lo había aceptado, Luna había sido el amor de su vida y la había perdido, ahora solo le quedaba tratar de vivir lo que le quedaba de tiempo de una manera más o menos feliz y esperar el momento en el cual estarían juntos de alguna u otra manera.

Y había quedado claro que tratar de adelantar ese momento no era sano para nadie, y menos para él, no porque tuviera miedo después de su fallido intento, no, más bien se trataba del miedo que cierta chica le inspiraba.

_— Sería interesante que lo volvieras a intentar, entonces…. entonces verías de lo que soy capaz._

La angelical sonrisa que le siguió a esas palabras no era para nada tranquilizadora.

Pero aun con esto —y con la evidente amenaza que las palabras de Hermione representaban— la chica se había convertido de la noche en la mañana en su soporte, pasaba a segundo plano sus extraños gustos y su aparente bipolaridad. Ya que bien podía estar echando humo y en un segundo en su rostro se instalaba una paz que nunca antes había visto, paz y tranquilidad que también a él le afectaba.

Por fin la camioneta que tanto le estorbaba se desvió y le dejo el camino libre, sintiendo como sus manos hormigueaban a causa del nerviosismo de saber iba retrasado piso el acelerador y en un minuto se encontró literalmente volando sobre la carretera, agradeció que no se encontrara ningún detector de velocidad cerca, lo que menos necesitaba era perder otro rato tratando de sobornar a un policía todo, para que no le quitara más el tiempo.

Fue entonces que su teléfono comenzó a timbrar, lo tomo rápidamente y al ver se trataba de Ron dejo el celular de lado dispuesto a no contestar, no tenía animo alguno de escuchar el ya memorizado sermón de su amigo, reclamándole su falta de profesionalismo o tal vez, que en su caso sería peor, insistiéndole como muchas otras veces aquella noche llevara a Hermione a cenar a la casa para que así, por fin la familia pudiera conocerla.

Tonterías.

Dejo que el aparato acabara de timbrar para después quedar quieto y como si nada hubiese pasado, una vez que esto pasó respiro profundamente rogando al cielo que a su amigo no se le ocurriera llamar de nuevo.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza al entrar a ese conocido camino de terracería, sabía que en menos de dos minutos estaría al lado de Hermione hablando de cosas tan triviales que tanto disfrutaba, pero algo no iba como de costumbre, apenas entro al camino a lo lejos pudo ver a dos personas, no las distinguía del todo bien, pero estaba casi seguro que una de ellas era Hermione, a esta teoría lo apoyaban que ambas personas iban vestidas de negro, cuando se fue acercando comprobó que en efecto una de ellas era Hermione, tan radiante como siempre, por un segundo supo se había dibujado en su rostro una sonrisa un tanto idiota, pero después esta se borró de golpe al ver que a su amiga la acompañaba un hombre.

De nuevo sintió como sus manos hormigueaban pero ahora, ahora no tenía nada que ver con nerviosismo, estaba seguro que más que nada se debía al ver como aquel tomaba por los hombros a su Hermione, apostaría un brazo a que ese malestar se debía más que nada a los celos que en ese momento atacaban su cuerpo sin piedad alguna, celos que nublaban su sentido común y de la nada le habían dado unas ganas enormes de golpear a ese desconocido que con tanta energía tocaba a su _amiga_ Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo por hoy ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Que piensan del capítulo? La guerra se viene, y Voldemort es real... después se sabrá la historia de nuestro Voldy, porque sí, tiene una historia toda dramosa por ahí :O en fin, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios en un review recuerden que son gratis :B hasta la próxima.<strong>


	10. La historia del ángel caído

**Hola de nuevo! Después de unos días aquí me tienen con el siguiente capitulo de la historia, gracias por sus comentarios y por poner la historia en favoritos *-* se irán al cielo *o***

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VIII LA HISTORIA DEL ÁNGEL CAÍDO<strong>

Como había llegado ante ellos no sabría decirlo, de lo único de lo que estaba consciente era que ahora se encontraba plantado en aquel piso mientras sentía sus pies pesados sin poder siquiera mover un musculo, no ayudaba para nada a su estado de ánimo el que aquel rubio sin chiste lo viera con burla, en ese momento al verlo reír de esa forma no pudo evitar sentir las ganas de partirle la cara, incluso se imaginó haciéndolo, casi podía sentir la nariz del rubio romperse bajo sus puños. Estaba a punto de hablarle a Hermione, cuando la molesta voz del tipo aquel se dejó escuchar.

— Y aquí lo tenemos, el prototipo perfecto de una persona trastornada.

Esperaba que ante ese comentario insultante su castaña amiga lo defendiera un poco, pero para su mala suerte no fue así, al contrario, Hermione trato de reprimir una sonrisa, era obvio que ese comentario le causaba gracia.

— Es lo malo de los humanos, tenemos a este pobre tonto, míralo ahí parado sin saber que está en presencia de dos an…

No pudo escuchar todas las tonterías de aquel chico ya que Hermione apretó la mano del rubio haciéndolo callar, este gesto no pasó desapercibido para él, lo noto y muy bien ya que al ver esto no pudo evitar sentir una decepción enorme al recordar las muchas veces que queriendo hacer eso con Hermione, ella se había apartado de su lado diciendo que simplemente no podía. Por puro reflejo un bufido de desesperación, decepción y enojo salió de su pecho, logrando que el compañero de Hermione soltara una nueva carcajada diciendo más tonterías, llamándolo un sinnúmero de veces "humano" como si al decir esto lo estuviera ofendiendo.

A decir verdad no le encontraba el insulto a esas palabras, pero aun así sabía que ese era el objetivo, no lo entendía porque aquel chico también era humano, así que… no, no entendía. Fue entonces que en algún momento aquello fue suficiente para él, sin importarle más, dio un paso hacia ellos y apuntando de manera grosera hacia el rubio aquel le grito.

— Deja de decir estupideces ¿Quieres? Guárdate tus insultos para alguien más, no creo que seas nadie en especial como para que según tú, no te pueda ver.

Al escuchar sus palabras toda burla se borró de aquel rostro, burla que fue remplazada por sorpresa y tal vez un poco de temor. No entendía y la verdad no quería entender. Pero tenía que aceptarlo, lograr que aquel tipo sin gracia alguna dejara de verlo de esa forma, lo hizo sentirse bien.

Pero además de esto otro detalle que no pasó desapercibido para fue como aquel desviaba su vista de él para irla a posar sobre Hermione, que de un momento a otro se había puesto evidentemente nerviosa y sonreía al rubio ese como disculpándose por algo.

— Tú…

— ¿Yo?

Sin consideración alguna hacia Hermione, aquel tipo levanto su dedo señalándola, casi tocando la nariz de la castaña, gesto que por supuesto le molesto. No era esa evidente grosería lo que le molestaba, no, no era eso… era simplemente la evidente complicidad que compartían esos dos, complicidad que envidio… complicidad que deseo tener con Hermione, complicidad que no podía tener porque fue ahí que se dio cuenta lo poco que conocía a su amiga.

— Draco, no ahora, no es el momento.

— Pero, tú… ¡Mandaste al demonio la regla!

— Draco, por favor.

— ¡Es la regla!

— Ahora no Draco, por favor.

— Por favor nada, Hermione… estas en un problema, nunca debiste hacer eso, tú no sabes lo que significa esto, porque… porque ahora que la gue…

— ¡Draco, por favor!

El ver como discutían, el ver como aquel tonto que según dedujo se llamaba Draco, no atendía a las peticiones de Hermione, logro que le dieran ganas de defender a la castaña, pero haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se resistió a este impulso, cosa que después de ver como Hermione tomaba con delicadeza la mano del chico, no le fue difícil, no supo porque exactamente pero al instante de ver esto sintió celos, deseo ser Draco.

Inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza queriendo sacer esa idea de su cabeza, pero no pudo… era demasiado para él, el deseo animal de ser ese antipático chico y tomar la mano de Hermione fue mucho para él, queriendo huir de aquello molesto y furioso dio media vuelta alejándose de aquella pareja.

No dio ni un vistazo a Hermione así que cuando esta le impidió cerrar la puerta de su auto, le tomó por sorpresa.

— Tenemos que hablar.

— No veo de que tengamos que hablar, es mejor que me vaya por lo que veo tú y tu amigo tienen muchas cosas que hablar por mí no te preocupes, no estorbo.

No tenía que ser adivino para darse cuenta de la sorpresa que se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña, así como tampoco tenía que serlo para ver el dolor que por un momento vio en aquellos ojos que tan bien conocía. Es por esto que se vio obligado a desviar su vista para no caer en el embrujo de Hermione.

— No te entiendo.

Apretó sus manos en el volante, reprimiendo el deseo de lanzarse a los brazos de Hermione y pedirle perdón por hacerla pasar ese mal rato. Pero entonces recordó la escena de la cual fue testigo hace unos momentos, el cómo Hermione y el tal Draco compartían evidentemente demasiado, cosas que para él tal vez siempre serian un sueño.

— Soy yo el que no entiende, la verdad… me acabo de dar cuenta de lo poco que te conozco, todo este tiempo te eh tenido confianza, te eh enseñado mi alma y tú… no Hermione, para tener una amistad se necesita saber compartir cosas y tú, tú no me compartes nada, es mejor que me vaya.

Encendió el motor sin voltear a ver a la castaña.

— Bromeas ¿Verdad?

Rio tristemente mientas algo en su interior le gritaba que efectivamente era solo una broma, pero no lo era, aquello era muy enserio.

— Ojala fuera eso.

Retiro la mano de Hermione de la puerta y acelero, no sabía si era la impresión que aquel rubio había causado en él lo que le hizo pensar que la misma Hermione había dicho "humano" cuando el rubio le pregunto algo, ahora alucinaba, sin duda iba de mal en peor.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Silencio fue lo que hubo entre Draco y ella después de la inesperada huida de Harry, después de algunos minutos de este suceso aun no acababa de entender la reacción del chico, no entendía, no comprendía el porqué de su comportamiento, era tan extraño…

Seguía sumida en sus pensamientos cuando la mano de Draco se posó sobre sus hombros, sin decir mucho le informo que era tiempo de irse, que los esperaban, que alguien quería hablar con ellos, fue ahí que la idea de ser descubierta llego a su cabeza, si eso pasaba ¿Qué haría? Todos sabían que relacionarse con los humanos estaba prohibido, como bien había dicho Draco era la regla, y ella la había ignorado, ella había hecho como si no existiera y ahora era íntima amiga de un humano, estaba mal, lo sabía pero su disculpa era que Harry la necesitaba, después de todo para eso era un ángel ¿Cierto? Para ayudar. Pero sin duda ahí la pregunta que más le costaba contestar era que si en efecto alguien se había dado de su error, y le exigían se alejara de Harry, ella… ella ¿Podría hacerlo?

La respuesta obvia era que sí, pero la verdad era que no estaba segura de esto, en el poco tiempo que había convivido con Harry había en cierto modo llegado a apreciarlo, a necesitarlo…. Por muy absurdo que se escuchara aquello, si alguien la alejaba de Harry ¿Sería capaz de continuar?

Apenas fue consciente que se trasladaba, cuando menos acordó ya el panorama había cambiado, ahora en lugar de encontrarse en aquel bosque de Londres, se encontraba en uno cubierto totalmente por la nieve.

— Llegamos.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— Canadá.

Asintió sin que el cambio radical de lugar le tomara por sorpresa, esa era una de las ventajas de ser un ángel la muerte, tener la facilidad de trasladarse alrededor del mundo en segundos, porque después de todo, la gente se moría donde fuera, y su deber era cuidar sus almas hasta llevarlas al otro lado.

— ¿Y quién se supone quiere hablar con nosotros?

Draco, podía pensar que estaba loca por mostrar esa urgencia, y no lo podía culpar, después de todo se quería ir de ahí ahora mismo, por muy extraño que fuera el comportamiento de Harry algo le decía que tenía que buscarlo y hablar las cosas con él, por muy patético que se escuchara necesitaba estar bien con el chico. Estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que al escuchar una voz para nada conocida por ella la sobresalto un poco.

— Yo quiero hablar.

Al escuchar esta petición tanto ella como Draco se voltearon para encontrarse con un anciano que al igual que ellos iba vestido totalmente de negro, un ángel de la muerte no había duda, se veía a simple vista era mayor, su barba plateada caía con gracia y sus ojos azules que eran tan puros estaban escondidos detrás de unas gafas de media luna.

— Dumbledore.

Al ser llamado por Draco, el anciano asintió regalándoles una cálida sonrisa, sonrisa que para nada le gusto, no sabía porque pero algo le decía que estaba en problemas.

— No imagine que me conocieras, Draco.

Mientras decía esto, Dumbledore se fue acercando a ellos, a tal punto que de la manera más amigable posible le dio unas palmadas en la espalda que a decir verdad, le incomodaron.

— Como no conocer a un superior.

Al escuchar las palabras de Draco, algo pesado se instaló en su estómago, la idea de que estaba en problemas cobro fuerza y quiso salir corriendo de ahí, en toda su existencia jamás había visto a un superior, había oído hablar de ellos eso sí, sabía que ahí estaban, que existían, vigilándolos, encargándose de que hicieran su trabajo, no era para nadie un secreto que el que un superior te buscara no era bueno.

— Me da gusto, así podremos hablar sin problemas.

— ¿Hablar?

Su voz salió apenas en un susurro, tal débil que le pareció increíble que Dumbledore la hubiera escuchado.

— Así es Hermione, como Draco ya te habrá dicho, estamos al borde de una guerra.

El escucharlo de aquellos labios fue peor de lo que imaginaba, tenía la vaga y tonta esperanza de que aquello de la guerra se tratara de una mala broma por parte del rubio.

— Y eso es un gran problema, supongo.

Dumbledore le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

— Supones bien, Hermione.

— ¿Quién podría ponerse en guerra contra nosotros?

La verdad era que aquella idea de la guerra le sonaba imposible, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enfrentaría a los ángeles de la muerte?, negó con la cabeza y en ese momento levanto la vista topándose con la de Dumbledore que, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento hablo.

— ¿En verdad no tienes una idea, Hermione?

— Voldemort.

El anciano ángel asintió con la cabeza, y ella pudo notar como su mirada se ensombrecía.

— Fue un ángel de la muerte, según los mitos él fue uno, no logro entender cómo se convirtió en… en eso.

De nuevo una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del ángel, pero esta al contrario de las anteriores estaba cargada de pena, o eso le pareció ver.

— Él fue un ángel, es cierto, pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Se enamoró Hermione, se enamoró…

_Imposible… mentira… imposible,_ esas eran las palabras que no dejaban de circular por su cabeza, aquello debía ser una mala broma, aunque sabía era muy difícil un superior le hiciera tales bromas aún tenía la esperanza de que así fuera, ¿Un ángel enamorado? Nunca en toda su existencia se le había ocurrido algo así, si bien era cierto conocía el mito de Voldemort, en este nunca se mencionaba por qué se había convertido en eso, además estaba el hecho de que un ángel no puede sentir y por lo mismo enamorarse resultaba imposible.

Estaba tan ocupada pensando esas cosas que no se dio cuenta de la forma en que Dumbledore la veía, si lo hubiera notado sin duda eso le habría preocupado.

— No, un ángel no se puede enamorar. Nosotros no sentimos, nosotros…

Levanto la vista hacia Dumbledore, preparada para que en efecto le dijera que los ángeles no sentían, que aquello era imposible, que podría estar tranquila que nada malo pasaba con ella, que esos "sentimientos" que a veces se apoderaban de ella eran solo ideas suyas, que ella era un ángel de la muerte normal, que ella no podía sentir nada, y por lo mismo era imposible se enamorara, porque al escuchar esas palabras la idea de que era amor lo que la unía a Harry llego de la nada a su cabeza.

Si, sabía que eso era una idea absurda, ella no podía amar a Harry, apenas lo conocía… bueno eso no era verdad, lo quisiera aceptar o no, lo conocía muy bien pero, no… no era amor, ella no sentía, eso era imposible.

Un segundo de tranquilidad para después recordar eso que se apoderaba de su ser cuando estaba con Harry, algo que le hizo pensar por un segundo ella era como Voldemort, que ella se había enamorado.

Imposible.

— No siempre es así, Hermione.

Fue como si el mundo se le fuera encima, tuvo que buscar el brazo de Draco para tener apoyo y no caer ahí frente a ellos.

— Un ángel de la muerte solo tiene un propósito, guiar almas, ayudarlas a cruzar, es por esto que no tenemos la necesidad de sentir, ni ninguna otra característica de los humanos, es verdad que a veces se necesita fingir algún sentimiento, pero no por eso debemos sentirlo, nosotros no podemos ni amar, odiar, tener miedo, sentir cariño… nosotros no somos humanos, pero a veces…

— ¿A veces qué?

Sabía que esa era la respuesta que tanto había buscado, quería que Dumbledore le gritara por fin lo que tanto deseaba saber.

— A veces, los ángeles sienten… a veces los ángeles tienen capacidad de sentir como cualquier humano, no puedo decir el porqué, no están capacitados para entender eso, pero tienen que saber que puede pasar, y más a menudo de lo que podrían imaginar.

Fue perdiendo los colores de la cara, mientras algo dentro de ella comenzó a quemar, arder, aquello no estaba bien, si los ángeles sentían eso quería decir que ella tal vez era uno de esos, ella podría ser uno de esos ángeles extraños, y ella que siempre se consideró "normal" ahora y mientras apretaba los puños con "molestia" entendió que normal, nunca había sido.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Aquello estaba mal, muy mal… Hermione, no podía reaccionar de esa forma al saber aquello, después de todo por muy impresionante que fuera esa noticia no podía ponerla de esa manera, no entendía, no comprendía su reacción, a fin de cuentas a ella no le afectaba para nada el que existieran esos ángeles, a menos que…

Como un acto reflejo dirigió su vista hacia los puños de Hermione que estaban apretados de esa forma que lo hacían los humanos como cuando se enojaban, aquello debía ser una broma, una risa nerviosa escapo de sus labios sin que fuera notada por Hermione o Dumbledore y agradeció aquello.

Pero no solo eso llamo su atención, también la forma en la que Dumbledore veía a Hermione, como si esta fuera una interesante pieza de museo, la veía con… admiración, de esa forma en la que los humanos veían una hermosa pieza de alguna joya, así la veía Dumbledore como si Hermione fuera su joya.

No le gustaba eso, cuando le habían informado querían hablar con ellos, lo primero que cruzo por su mente era que el tema a tratar seria aquel desafortunado incidente con Voldemort, era verdad que aquello que hablaban ahora tenía que ver, pero aun así no le veía el caso a que les explicaran la historia escondida detrás de eso, nunca imagino que Dumbledore les contara esa historia extraña de ángeles sintiendo, de ángeles jugando a ser humanos.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que existían ángeles de la muerte "amando", él los habría tomado por trastornados y los hubiera evitado de por vida, pero era un superior el que se lo decía y aquello lo ponía a pensar. Desde que tenía memoria y desde que conocía a Hermione, siempre supo era especial, no es que su extraña manía por querer entenderlo todo y aquellas raras insinuaciones de que en efecto de algún modo ella sentía lo que los humanos no le hubiera dado a pensar cosas.

Pero siempre supuso solamente se trataban de divagaciones por parte de la castaña y por lo mismo jamás les presto la debida atención, ahora se dio cuenta que tan equivocado estaba.

Porque, a lo que ahora sabia, Hermione podía ser uno de esos ángeles con la capacidad de sentir, Hermione podría ser uno de esos ángeles que podían amar… sacudió la cabeza por lo absurdo de esa idea queriendo con todas sus fuerzas dejar de pensar en eso, pero no podía, lo quisiera aceptar o no que aquello pasara era una gran posibilidad, fue ahí que recordó el extraño encuentro que habían tenido con aquel humano, humano al cual Hermione le había permitido verlos, humano que había logrado que la castaña rompiera las reglas ¿Seria acaso que ellos…? No, imposible.

Apretó los labios hasta dejarlos en una línea muy delgada ya que sin poderlo evitar unas preguntas asaltaron su cabeza.

¿Y si fuera verdad? ¿Y si Hermione se estaba enamorando de ese humano? ¿Era posible que él dándose cuenta de todo la señalara?

Se estremeció de solo pensarlo, Hermione era lo que los humanos decían su "mejor amiga" desde siempre le había llamado la atención la forma de ser de ese simpático ángel, era por eso que se frecuentaban de esa manera, era absurdo imaginar que ahora que tal vez había descubierto ese algo que la hacía tan especial le diera la espalda y la acusara como si de una maleante se tratara.

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo un poco mientras trataba de ponerle atención a las palabras de Dumbledore.

Él no podría traicionar de esa forma a Hermione, pensó un poco y no tardó en llegar a la conclusión de que, si en efecto Hermione era uno de "esos" por muy extraño que fuera él no la señalaría, él estaría con ella, él la apoyaría, dio otro vistazo a Dumbledore y apretó aún más los labios convenciéndose de que, si en efecto aquella suposición suya era verdad, él ser encargaría de que Dumbledore jamás se enterara, él por muy tonto se sonara seria su ángel guardián… rio por lo bajo por lo irónico de la situación, y es que, que un ángel de la muerte tuviera un ángel guardián era patético, y más aún que él se considerara ese espécimen del cual sabia por su interacción con los humanos, lo pintaban como un ser que radiaba bondad y cuyas alas blancas eran signo también de poder, si los humanos supieran que en la vida real no había nada peor que ser uno de esos, porque el que se te encomendara cuidar a un despistado humano, se le hacia el peor castigo a un pecado no cometido.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Se percató de cómo Draco hacia presión sobre su mano, estaba de más decir que aquellas manifestaciones si las podía sentir, quien los había creado al parecer había pensado que era útil darles esa capacidad, capacidad que por supuesto estaba a medias, como todo en ellos, no pudo evitar desear que esa mano que ahora tomaba la suya de esa forma fuera la de Harry, al pensar esto negó con la cabeza tratando de quitar esa idea de su cabeza.

No entendía lo que pasaba con ella, así como tampoco entendió la forma en la que Dumbledore la miraba, estaba como… maravillado por algo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Oh nada, no pasa nada.

Una cálida sonrisa le siguió a este pequeño intercambio de palabras, sonrisa que por supuesto no le convenció del todo, algo le decía que detrás de esta inocente sonrisa se escondía algo muy…. Malo, extraño.

— ¿Experimentan con ángeles?

Tenía que preguntarlo, desde que Dumbledore le había dicho aquello la idea de que todo se trataba de un plan malvado para experimentar con ángeles no salía de su cabeza, quería saberlo aunque no sabía cómo reaccionaría si Dumbledore le decía que aquello que sospechaba era verdad.

— Nunca dije que se realizaran experimentos, Hermione.

— No veo otra explicación.

— No es así.

— ¿Entonces qué es?

— No lo pueden saber.

— ¡No me mientas!

No, no había enloquecido, solamente… solamente no entendía aquella situación, aunque Dumbledore le dijera que aquello no era ningún tipo de experimento no le podía creer del todo, algo le decía que detrás de todo aquello había algo oculto, algo que de algún modo u otro le afectaba a ella.

Lo único que ella pedía era entender aquel extraño proceso, porque no le gustaba para nada la idea de alguien implantando sentimientos humanos a los ángeles, cuando sabían aquello significaría la perdición para el ángel, ahora entendía el problema de que un ángel se hubiese enamorado, casi podía sentir la desesperación por este sentimiento.

— ¿Qué tan comunes son esos ángeles?

La pregunta que Draco formulo le permitió tranquilizarse un poco, porque la verdad era que aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos.

— Me gustaría contestarte eso Draco, pero no sé del todo, esos ángeles se van descubriendo poco a poco, no es que los descubran de la nada, los sentimientos se van demostrando en etapas, uno a uno… poco a poco y cuando llega el momento en que se descubre el sentimiento más peligroso que pueden llegar a albergar, se asustan... y es demasiado tarde.

— No entiendo…

Antes de poder acabar su pregunta, Dumbledore contesto.

— El odio y el amor.

¿Amor? ¿Qué clase de broma era aquella? ¿El amor peligroso? No es que fuera experta en el tema, pero según lo que había observado a lo largo de todo ese tiempo, el amor era todo, menos peligroso.

— ¿De qué habla?

— Un ángel por muchos sentimientos humanos que posea no debe amar, si eso llega a pasar su misión debe terminar… un ángel enamorado no puede seguir llevando almas, no hay nada más peligroso que eso, tienen que saber que llegar a odiar a un humano es tan peligroso como enamorarse de él, eso fue lo que paso con Voldemort, como ya lo saben, Voldemort se enamoró, cometió ese error, si bien era cierto había sido ya detectado como esos ángeles especiales, albergábamos la esperanza de salvarlo, pero no fue así. Era tal su amor que pensó que su destino era estar juntos, por supuesto, no podía estar más equivocado.

Fue ahí que sin saber porque razón una imagen borrosa de ella y Harry tomados de la mano se volvió gris y distante. Imposible.

— Con Tom, se cometió un error, error que ahora estamos pagando todos, porque esa mala decisión llevo a Tom a no solo odiar a los ángeles, también odia a los humanos por los celos que llega a sentir por ellos, en resumen nadie está a salvo.

— ¿Qué lo llevo a…?

— Elizabeth Granger era su nombre, una humano "modelo" podríamos decir, de muy buenos sentimientos, inteligente, con una alma buena y llena de una bondad que no siempre se puede ver en los humanos, no era extraño que alguien se enamorara con facilidad de ella, alguien que en este caso fue Voldemort, en ese tiempo él era conocido como Tom, Tom conoció a Elizabeth por pura casualidad, una de las veces que esperaba para guiar a un alma, se encontró con ella en un muy mal momento, ya que para entonces sus sentimientos humanos estaban ya muy desarrollados, es por eso que su enamoramiento fue simple, después de un tiempo de tratar de descubrir lo que le pasaba y después de luchar contra esto y comprender que no podía contra ese sentimiento, se dio por vencido, acepto su amor y desde entonces seguía a Elizabeth a cualquier parte que ella fuera, siempre deseando, soñando el momento de poder tocarla de presentarse ante ella, fue tan su deseo que un buen día lo hizo, se mostró ante ella, después de algún tiempo desafortunadamente Elizabeth comenzó a albergar un sentimiento más allá del cariño de amistad hacia él. Como si se tratara de dos humanos cualquiera, ese trato diario que tenían los llevo a ambos a enamorarse a tal punto que Tom, decidido a estar al lado de Elizabeth, tomo la decisión que sin duda marcaria su existencia.

— ¿De qué habla?

— Tom, como ustedes tenía un superior, Severus era su nombre, él al escuchar lo que Tom le decía como cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho se asustó, no era normal lo que Tom planeaba, no era posible lo que él quería, así que por su propio bien, Severus reporto que tenía ubicado a un hibrido.

Escuchaba el relato de Dumbledore sin poder creerlo del todo, aquello era demasiado fantasioso para tomarlo como algo serio, pero aun así siguió prestando atención a sus palabras.

— Tom fue citado a una reunión especial, yo que estuve presente les puedo decir que tratamos de persuadirlo para que entrara en razón, le propusimos olvidar el asunto si él se olvidaba de Elizabeth, por supuesto, no tuvimos éxito alguno. Sabíamos lo que intentaría hacer, lo sabíamos y aun así no hicimos nada, tuvimos la tonta idea de que después de todo algún día ese amor terminaría, no fue así y Tom intento amarrarse las alas.

¿Amarrarse las alas? ¿Cuáles alas? Al escuchar esta parte de la historia, simplemente se perdió ¿Amarrarse las alas? Pero, ellos… los ángeles de la muerte no tenían alas al menos claro que a lo largo de todo ese tiempo ella estuviera cargando singulares utensilios sin saberlo, reprimió una sonrisa que involuntariamente se dibujó en su rostro ¿Alas? ¡Por favor!

— No tenemos alas.

Draco afirmo lo que ella estaba pensando y se lo agradeció infinitamente.

Ahora fue Dumbledore el que sonrío, llevo una mano a su cabeza golpeándose un poco, de esa manera que hacían los humanos cuando decían algo que no debían decir.

— Por supuesto, no tenemos, lo siento solo fue una manera de hablar, olvidemos el asunto de las alas.

Ambos, Draco y ella asintieron aunque estaba segura que ese asunto de las "alas" era todo menos una manera de hablar como había dicho el anciano. Aun así alejo esa idea de su mente tratando de concentrarse en la historia que aún le contaban.

— ¿Qué paso después?

— Un día, después de que Tom rechazara nuestra oferta llego ante nosotros aparentemente dispuesto a aceptar lo que antes había rechazado, como comprenderán eso significo un gran alivio para nosotros y por eso no vimos inconveniente alguno en permitirle una última visita a Elizabeth, después de todo ahí se terminaba ese asunto, lo que no sabíamos por supuesto era que Tom tenía otros planes…

Fue ahí, en ese momento del relato que a ella le pareció que Dumbledore les ocultaba algo, ya que por un segundo enmudeció para después respirar profundamente y tratar de recobrar el hilo de lo que contaba.

— Fue descubierto antes de que cometiera alguna locura, fue ahí que comprendimos que sería imposible hacer que Tom se olvidara de Elizabeth, es por eso que se decidió terminar con el problema, no podíamos terminar con Tom, él era uno de los pocos híbridos que se conocían teníamos mucho que aprender de él, es por eso que tomamos otro camino.

— ¿Otro camino?

— Se tomó la decisión de adelantar la muerte de Elizabeth Granger, fue la única manera que encontramos, así terminaríamos con el problema de tajo, según nuestras conclusiones ¿Qué era la muerte de una humana en comparación con la destrucción de un hibrido? Nada, no era nada y por eso se hizo, imaginamos que con la muerte de la chica Tom se olvidaría de ese amor que tanto le profesaba, pero no fue así.

Le costó entender lo que escuchaba, aquello en definitiva tenía que ser una broma, aquello no era posible ¿Adelantar la hora de un humano solo porque ellos querían? ¿Qué se creían? Eran ángeles de la muerte, eso era cierto, pero ellos no decidían quien debía o no morir, ellos eran unos monstros, se imaginó a Elizabeth una chica inocente que se había enamorado de la persona equivocad y por eso habían apagado su luz, imperdonable, eso era lo que habían hecho. Por un segundo se imaginó en el lugar de Voldemort, imagino el dolor que habría sentido al descubrir que la vida de su amor había sido robada de esa forma, apretó los puños sin saberlo… fue ahí, fue entonces que lo entendió todo, si esos superiores le hubieran hecho algo similar a Harry, ella… ella no sabría qué hacer, entendió y justifico el odio de Voldemort, al saber su historia incluso deseo ayudarlo, ayudarlo a vengarse de esos seres que tanto daño habían hecho.

— Al saber de la muerte de la humana que tanto amo, Tom perdió la cabeza como bien dicen los humanos, el amor que antes tanto nos preocupaba fue transformado en odio, odio que a decir verdad jamás pensamos encontrar en un ángel de la muerte, nunca imaginamos que este sentimiento lo dotara de un poder tal que de un momento a otro desapareciera no sin antes jurar venganza, venganza que lamentablemente por fin llego, una venganza que nos tiene al borde de la guerra y si no nos cuidamos si no hacemos las cosas bien, nos tiene al borde de la extinción.

Quería decir algo, quería preguntar muchas cosas, pero un nudo en su garganta le impedía formular pregunta alguna. Quería reclamarle, quería extrañamente hacerlos pagar, desear eso no lo esperaba. Por suerte, Draco formulo la pregunta que tanto quería expresar, esa que demostraba su inconformidad ante lo que esos superiores habían hecho.

— ¿Fueron capaces de adelantar la hora de una humana? ¿Acabaron con su vida solo porque un ángel se enamoró? ¿Todo por proteger a un ángel que ahora bien podría ser nuestra perdición?

Al parecer aquel cuestionamiento de Draco, incomodo al superior, ya que sin saber que hacer bajo la cabeza y asintió sin verlos a los ojos.

— No me enorgullezco de esas acciones, como dije en el caso de Tom se cometieron varios errores, pero solo les pido que comprendan por qué lo hicimos, hasta ese entonces y aun ahora no había muchos híbridos reconocidos, son tan poco comunes que tenemos la necesidad de estudiarlos, de comprenderlos para, si en un futuro se presenta uno o varios casos similares, saber qué hacer, aun así no solo fue nuestra culpa, un ángel no se puede enamorar y en eso Tom se equivocó, es también su culpa, es culpa de las dos partes.

No compartía para nada la idea de la culpa es de los dos, para ella había un claro culpable, culpable que ahora se encontraba frente a ella, ya que si bien era cierto Dumbledore no había tomado solo la decisión de acabar con Elizabeth, si había estado de acuerdo con eso, dejo de lado tal pensamiento porque no era lo único en lo cual tenía que pensar, había cosas más importantes como el hecho de que ella tal vez fuera como Voldemort, porque lo quisiera aceptar o no algo muy dentro le decía que aunque no estaba del todo enamorada de Harry, ese sentimiento comenzaba a querer florecer en su interior, pero si eso pasaba quería decir que ella también era un hibrido, ante tal pensamiento inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de Dumbledore, ya que si aquella suposición suya fuera cierta, y si en efecto amor era lo que empezaba a sentir por Harry, ni ella ni él estarían a salvo y lo último que quería era que Harry muriera por su culpa, eso era algo que jamás, jamás iba permitir, aunque para evitarlo pusiera su existencia en riesgo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y si, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna duda me dicen y tratare de contestarla :B como ven nuestro Voldemort tiene su historia toda dramosa, ¿Creen que tiene motivos para odiar tanto a los ángeles? que piensan? espero sus reviews, hasta la próxima<strong>


	11. La cita

**Hola, hola a todos por aquí! Me tienen de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo, la verdad es que iba a actualizar hace días pero los abusos que sufro en el Tecno no ayudan demasiado... en fin... Gracias por sus comentarios y por poner la historia en favoritos, esto va para ustedes**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO IX LA CITA<strong>

Estaba que echaba humo, después de prácticamente salir huyendo de aquel lugar y dejar abandonada a Hermione con aquel antipático chico, ahora llegaba a su oficina donde evidentemente molesto, llegó azotando la puerta y gruñendo nadie lo molestara.

Una vez dentro se tumbó sobre su silla, fue entonces que el recuerdo de Hermione y aquel rubio llegó a su cabeza, el solo hacerlo logro que el coraje le subiera a la cabeza, mientas sentía algo caliente explotaba en su interior, sabía mucho del asunto para identificar perfectamente que era lo que sentía.

Celos.

Celos porque al parecer aquel paliducho si podía hacer lo que él siempre soñaba hacer con Hermione, sentirla… tocarla, algo tan simple como tomar su mano, algo que para él parecía tal lejano para ese chico era al parecer cosa de todos los días.

— "_No puedo mi religión me lo prohíbe"_

Sintiendo un pinchazo en su corazón, con dolor y enojo recordó las palabras que Hermione tantas veces le había repetido, cuando él por alguna u otra razón intentaba tocarla.

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás tapándose la cara con las manos, sintiendo como la furia se apoderaba de cada célula de su cuerpo, tomo una pequeña estatuilla que servía de adorno y la lanzo lejos de ahí mientras gritaba fuera de sí.

— Pero a ese paliducho si lo puedes tocar ¿No?

Sentía como sus ojos ardían, evidentemente las lágrimas luchaban por salir, no sabía de qué iban exactamente esas lágrimas, no sabía si eran de coraje o simplemente se limitaban a lágrima de dolor, decepción…

Al momento de sentir aquellas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas se sintió tonto y débil, hace tiempo había jurado no llorar más, por ninguna razón, en esos meses ya había llorado lo que le tocaba en esa vida, no podía más, simplemente no podía más.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que apenas fue consciente de cómo tocaban la puerta.

— ¡He dicho que no me molesten!

— Pero señor, es urgente.

Lavander, aquella chica que por años había sido su fiel secretaria, un poco temerosa entro a la oficina viéndolo con evidente nerviosismo, sabía lo que Lavender veía en ese momento, un Harry con lágrimas en los ojos, rojo del enojo y con aquella delicada estatuilla esparcida por todos lados, no era para menos que se sintiera cohibida.

— ¡No entiendes, quiero estar solo!

— Pero son los inversionistas japoneses, necesitan hablar con usted.

— Que los atienda mi padre.

— No es posible, el señor James salió hace unos momentos.

Un gruñido fue lo que Lavander obtuvo por respuesta, después un suspiro lleno de resignación, le dio la señal a la chica de que le pasara la llamada, ya que por muy molesto que estuviera no se podía dar el lujo de ahuyentar a aquellos inversionistas, así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo dejo de lado su mal humor, era solo por unos minutos ya después de arreglar aquel asunto podía deprimirse y molestarse todo lo que él necesitara, pero ahora, ahora no era el momento.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Daba un vistazo a su reloj mientras sin poderlo evitar se mordía las uñas, este era un hábito que su madre por años había tratado de quitarle, hábito que por supuesto no había logrado hacer desaparecer, ya que por mucho que no quisiera hacerlo, este era más fuerte que él, no entendía el odio de Molly Weasley hacia su inofensivo tic, ya que no es que se la pasara haciendo esto todo el santo día, solo recurría a él cuándo estaba en verdad nervioso, como ahora, ahora que ya tenía media hora fuera de la oficina de su mejor amigo, Harry, esperando noticias de los inversionistas japoneses, ya que cerrar aquel negocia significaba el realce del imperio Potter en aquel país, pero además del evidente nerviosismo por cerrar aquel negocio se encontraba el hecho de que quería averiguar qué era lo que le había pasado a su amigo aquella mañana, ya que según las palabras de todo el personal de la empresa, era como si "El diablo hubiera pasado por ahí".

La idea de que tal vez se había peleado con Hermione llegó muy pronto a su cabeza, y es que había que ser sinceros últimamente no había otro motivo de los cambios de humor de Harry que esa chica. Cosa que muy lejos de tranquilizarlo o agradarle le preocupaba y es que era obvio que Hermione se había convertido en el bastón de Harry, el mundo de Harry, y le preocupaba porque si por algún motivo ese "bastón" fuera a fallar, sería sin duda el declive de Harry.

Pero no fue capaz de divagar más ya que en ese instante la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver a un Harry extremadamente pálido y evidentemente preocupado, esto lo tomó como una mala señal, así que rápidamente se levantó y fue a su lado.

— ¿Qué paso?

Sin decirle palabra alguna, con un movimiento de cabeza le invito a pasar, mientras avanzaba sentía como el corazón le latía con fuerza mientras daba otro mordisco a sus uñas.

— ¿Y bien?

La duda lo estaba matando y su querido amigo no decía nada, Harry, con toda la calma del mundo tomó asiento y suspiró.

— Tiene un amigo.

— ¿Quién, los japoneses?

— Y es un rubio paliducho.

Enarco una ceja ante la declaración de su amigo, no entendía ¿Los japoneses tenían un amigo rubio? No le encontraba la importancia a aquello.

— ¿Y por eso no aceptaron?

Si, tenía que aceptarlo, aquello lo estaba poniendo nervioso, llevaban mucho detrás de aquel negocio y no se le hacía justo que por un amigo "rubio" según las palabras de Harry, aquel negocio se fuera al demonio.

— Eso no es lo peor Ron, a él si le permite tocarla, ¿Por qué a él sí?

— Pero eso que tiene que ver, ¿Ese paliducho nos hecho a perder el negocio?

— Y además me vio como si estuviera loco, como si fuera imposible que yo lo viera ahí parado junto a ella.

¿Qué tenía que ver eso con los japoneses? A cada minuto que pasaba entendía menos, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que los japoneses nunca estuvieron en la plática de Harry, eran tal vez los últimos pensamientos que pasaron por la cabeza de su amigo, en esta sólo estaba una persona: Hermione, siempre Hermione.

— No me hablas de los japoneses ¿Verdad?

Por primera vez en todo el rato, Harry desvió la vista hacia él con evidente confusión.

— ¿De qué japoneses me hablas?

Desesperado y un tanto molesto se puso de pie gritándole al moreno.

— ¡Cómo qué de qué japoneses Harry!, hablo de los japoneses con los cuáles acabas de hablar.

— Ah, esos.

— Si esos, ¿Cuáles más?

— ¿Qué tienen?

— ¡Cómo qué, "que tienen"!, qué te dijeron ¿Van a invertir?

Como si fuera la cosa menos importante del mundo Harry, asintió lentamente.

— Si aceptaron, les convenció nuestra propuesta y van a invertir.

Un grito cargado de euforia salió de su garganta, dio saltos de alegría y se acercó a Harry, obligándolo a ponerse de pie y darle un gran abrazo, abrazo que Harry correspondió de una manera torpe y al parecer sólo por no hacerlo sentir mal, este gesto despertó su curiosidad ya que no era común que su amigo se comportara así.

— Eso quiere decir que es por un rubio que estas así ¿cierto?

La mirada que le devolvió Harry, le preocupo ya que sus orbes verdes estaban cargadas de odio y dolor puro, dolor que no había visto en él desde la muerte de Luna.

Deshaciéndose de su abrazo, Harry, volvió a su silla donde se sentó pesadamente mientras él se dirigía al otro lado del escritorio, para escuchar la historia de su amigo.

— Es un pálido, arrogante y prepotente rubio, que por si fuera poco me cree un loco, se dirigió a mi como "el humano" ¡Como si él no fuera también uno! Además ella, Hermione… ¿Cómo es que a él si le permite tomarle la mano? ¿Cómo es que él si puede tocarla y a mi simplemente me lo niega alegando que su religión no se lo permite? ¿Me cree tonto?

Escuchaba con atención las palabras de su amigo, con esta poca información que le había dado, él rápidamente había sacado sus conclusiones.

— ¿Y ella que te dijo?

— No mucho, no le di tiempo de que me explicara la verdad, desaparecí de ahí, no podía seguir en ese lugar, viendo tales escenitas, fue difícil Ron, sentía… sentía como si me estuvieran quemando por dentro, como si me estuvieran arrebatando algo.

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver como su amigo, de manera inconsciente llevaba una mano hacia su pecho, este gesto se lo dijo todo.

— Creo que tienes que buscarla, hablar con ella, aclarar lo que tengan que aclarar.

Para reafirmar su consejo, tomo el teléfono que tenía a la mano y se lo ofreció a su amigo, este le devolvió de nuevo una mirada cargada de tristeza, era como si el ver ese aparato le lastimara.

— ¿Qué pasa? Llámala amigo, no pierdes nada.

— No puedo.

— Vamos hermano, no seas orgulloso, solo llámala.

— En verdad no puedo Ron.

Vio como Harry, se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía a la ventana, era obvio que trataba de aclarar su mente.

— ¿Y por qué no puedes?

No veía el rostro de su amigo, pero solo con escucharlo apostaría que Harry, había sonreído tristemente.

— Porque no tengo su número, vamos ni siquiera se su nombre completo, ni donde vive, no sé nada, nada Ron…

Comprendió entonces como se sentía Harry, le dio pena la situación de Harry, el verlo así le recordó esa época oscura del moreno donde acababa de perder a Luna, era preocupante.

— Vaya, sí que la tenemos difícil.

Ante sus palabras que mostraban un evidente plural, Harry enarco una ceja, confundido.

— Cuenta conmigo Harry, después de todo nada es imposible para el dúo de otro, ¿Cierto?

Sus palabras lograron que Harry, le regalara la primera sonrisa de todo el día, sonrisa cargada de esperanza, esperanza por conocer y descubrir más de su mejor amiga, Hermione.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Cómo un muerto en vida, así era como veía a su hijo, en los últimos dos meses desde que milagrosamente Harry se había recuperado de la muerte de Luna, ahora de la nada se encontraba sumido en una nueva depresión, si bien era cierto no tenía mucho que ver con su anterior estado de ánimo, de igual forma le preocupaba, ya que Harry vivía solamente para el trabajo, su vida se limitaba a trabajo-casa, casa-trabajo, esa era la rutina que día a día repetía sin ganas aparentes de cambiar eso, y ni que hablar de su estado físico, últimamente Harry se descuidaba mucho, la prueba era esa barba un poco crecida producto de la falta de cuidado a su aspecto, ella por supuesto muchas veces intento persuadirlo de que saliera, que conociera nueva gente, pero él siempre se negaba alegando que no lo necesitaba.

Al verlo así no podía evitar recordar aquellos días donde en una cama de hospital se recuperaba de su fallido intento de suicidio, cuando esto pasaba un dolor en su pecho le impedía respirar, y las ganas de hacer entrar a su hijo en razón se apoderaban de ella sin que pudiera hacer algo por quitar eso de su cabeza, fue ahí que se prometió hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudar a Harry a salir adelante, ya que como madre sabía que no había dolor más grande que ver a tu propio hijo destruido, sufriendo.

— Harry.

Vio cómo su hijo levantaba la vista de un plato intacto, la cena de ese día no había sido la mejor de sus vidas, ya que aunque estaban acompañados por Ron, la mayor parte de la velada se la habían pasado sumidos en un silencio incómodo, donde todos le lanzabas miradas de preocupación a Harry.

— ¿Si?

— Cariño, ¿Por qué no sales esta noche? Deberías salir a divertirte.

Su comentario logro algo que no esperaba, apenas aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios, tanto James como Ron evidentemente incomodos se movieron en sus sillas, este gesto ocasiono que enarcara una ceja, ya que era obvio que esos dos sabían algo que ella no.

— No puedo, tengo trabajo.

Después de esta disculpa, Harry dio un vistazo a su reloj mientras suspiraba.

— Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

— ¡No!

Su grito, porque eso era lo que había salido de su garganta, fue suficiente para que Harry la viera evidentemente confundido.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque quiero que esta noche te quedes en casa, no me gusta que te quedes tú solo en ese departamento.

— Pero mamá…

— Sin peros, hazlo por mí hijo, solo esta noche.

Un suspiro cargado de resignación escapo de los labios de Harry, ella sabía lo que pasaba en ese momento por su cabeza, nunca había podido negarle algo a ella.

— Esta bien, me quedare, entonces hasta mañana me iré a dormir.

Con un gesto simple se despidió de ellos y subió pesadamente las escaleras hacia su cuarto, una vez que desapareció de su vista, sabiendo que James y Ron le ocultaban algo, con fuerza golpeo la mesa con su tenedor, logrando un sobresalto por parte de su esposo y del pelirrojo.

— Creo que ustedes dos deben explicarme que es lo que está pasando aquí.

— No hay nada que contar Lily, nuestro hijo solamente está cansado, si eso, cansancio.

— James Potter, no me vengas con tonterías, sé que ustedes saben que está pasando con él, ustedes saben por qué mi hijo esta tan deprimido, por qué cuando pareció ya había superado la pérdida de Luna, ahora de la noche a la mañana regreso a ese estado de ánimo tan lamentable, ustedes lo saben y me lo van a decir ahora.

Al ver el rostro de James, y ver como este tragaba saliva evidentemente preocupado la hizo sentir por un segundo culpable, pero no le importaba mucho en realidad, ahora lo más importante era Harry.

— Bueno, en realidad…

Mientras interrogaba a James, se dio cuenta como Ron, tratando de no ser visto se levantaba sigilosamente de su asiento tratando de huir, no sin antes claro dar un último mordisco a la pierna de pollo que comía.

Pero lo que Ron no sabía es que nada escapaba a sus sentidos, y su triste intento de huir incluso le daba risa.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Ronald?

Al ser descubierto, Ron resignado regresó a su silla, la molestia de no poder huir de ahí quedo en el olvido justo en el momento que su mirada se posó sobre su cena, ella sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pelirrojo, al menos podría terminar de comer, pero antes de que este se concentrara en alimentarse ella le hablo.

— Y bien Ronald ¿Qué pasa con Harry?

— No estoy muy enterado, Lily

— ¡Por favor, Ron! Sabes tan bien como yo, que Harry no hace nada sin que tú lo sepas, así que déjate de tonterías y dime de una vez que pasa.

La mirada que el pelirrojo le lanzo a James, no pasó desapercibida para ella, pero no dijo nada solamente se limitó a esperar, sabía que Ron sentía no tenía escapatoria.

— Hermione.

— ¿Hermione? ¿Qué tiene que ver esa chica aquí?

— Tiene que ver todo, ella es la razón por la cual Harry, esta así.

— Si es su amiga, no entiendo porque la actitud de Harry, o ¿Acaso se pelearon?

— No tanto como pelearse, solamente Harry no ha sabido nada de ella en estos dos meses, de la noche a la mañana se esfumo, es por eso que Harry esta así de deprimido, no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que era Hermione para Harry, hasta ahora lo veo, ella es una pieza importante en el cómo Harry sobrelleva la muerte de Luna.

No comprendía del todo las palabras del pelirrojo, ¿Por qué Harry no se limitaba solo a llamarla? Conocía a su hijo y sabia lo orgulloso que podía llegar a ser, seguramente no sabía nada de la chica porque simplemente no la buscaba.

— Con lo fácil que es llamarla y ya.

Sus palabras lograron que Ron riera, esta reacción del chico la confundió aún más.

— Créeme Lily, lo ha intentado, la hemos estado buscando en todas partes, nadie la conoce, no hay registros al menos en Londres de que ella exista, aunque a decir verdad no me sorprende ya que Harry, no conoce ni siquiera su apellido, si me preguntas a mí, yo dudaría que Hermione sea su nombre.

La comprensión llego inmediatamente, ahora entendía el extraño comportamiento de su hijo, entendió su pena, no conocía a Hermione pero con lo que Harry le hablaba de ella, y ahora al ver su reacción al no saber de la chica por este tiempo, se dio cuenta de algo, algo que dudo que incluso el mismo Harry haya notado.

— Se enamoró.

Al ver los rostros de James y Ron supo que ellos ya se lo habían planteado.

— ¿Y si no vuelve? No soportaría ver así a Harry por el resto de su vida.

No lo iba a permitir, el recuerdo de un Harry agonizando en aquella cama de hospital fue suficiente para que una idea desesperada la convenciera de que todo lo que iba a hacer de ahí en adelante era por el bien de Harry.

— Ambos saben que nunca me ha gustado meterme en la vida de Harry, pero ahora necesita nuestra ayuda.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Hablo Ron, de algo en lo que tu hermana nos tendrá que ayudar.

— ¿Ginny? ¿Qué tiene que ver Ginny en todo esto?

— Tiene que ver todo, Ginny Weasley será nuestra salvación, y la de Harry más que nada.

Ella sabía la historia que tenía su hijo con la menor de los Weasley, sabía que la chica aun sentía algo por Harry, y si bien era cierto Harry daba muestras claras de no estar interesado en la joven, ahora tendría que hacer un esfuerzo, porque ella ya lo veía, Ginny sería la próxima señora Potter si todo salía bien, pero sobre todo ella sería el salvavidas de Harry, un salvavidas que necesitaba gracias a que Hermione lo había dejado a la deriva y eso ella, Lily Potter, no lo iba a permitir.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Llegó a su vieja habitación y una vez que entro en ella cerró la puerta con fuerza dando a entender a todo habitante de aquella mansión que no quería ser molestado, lo que menos quería en ese momento era alguna visita sorpresa de su madre, sabía que se preocupaba por él, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para que interrumpiera su soledad.

Sin tener algo que hacer, se tiró sobre su cama sin siquiera quitarse la ropa, era fácil ir hasta el armario y sacar una de las tantas pijamas que ahí tenia guardadas, pero le faltaban energías hasta para eso. Dio un vistazo al techo de su oscura habitación, mientras que hacia esto sus pensamientos se iban perdiendo en la nada, pero lamentablemente eso no duro mucho, de un momento a otro la frustración y el dolor hicieron acto de presencia.

— Hermione.

Con un susurro casi inaudible, el nombre de su castaña amiga salió de sus labios sin que él mismo planeara hacerlo. Cambio de posición para quedar acostado de lado recargando todo su peso en su brazo, ya que por alguna extraña razón las manchas irregulares del techo estaban empezando a formar el rostro de Hermione.

Al hacer este cambio y al fijarse bien en lo que había en aquella olvidada habitación, un retrato de él y Luna lo sorprendió, y es que desde la muerte de su prometida, él se había dado a la tarea de guardar todos las fotos de la rubia, acto que por supuesto muchos criticaron, critica que a decir verdad no entendía ya que si ellos se pusieran un poco en su lugar, y supieran que al ver una foto del que fue el amor de su vida, a él le entraba una gran depresión, estaba seguro harían todo, menos criticarlo.

Pensar en Luna, le hizo pensar en que, si acaso la chica no hubiera muerto, tal vez en ese momento estaría con ella, riendo de tonterías, planeando cosas nuevas o tal vez… tal vez con la noticia de que pronto seria padre… al imaginar esto, no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en su corazón, era doloroso darse cuenta de lo mucho que había perdido, de lo mucho que la vida le había arrebatado.

— ¿Por qué me dejaste?

Si bien era cierto en cierto modo, gracias a Hermione había superado un poco la muerte de Luna, aun su perdida dolía, y mucho. Fue entonces que algo tibio y húmedo resbalo por su mejillas, con su dedo índice tomo la inocente lágrima que había logrado escapar de sus ojos, al verla un sentimiento de frustración inundo su ser.

— ¡Me dejaste!

El desgarrador grito salió rapando su garganta, se sentía solo… desamparado y la verdad era que no sabía si Luna o Hermione habían logrado hacerlo sentir así, porque si bien era cierto la castaña no había muerto, si lo había abandonado.

Hermione, lo estaba matando lentamente.

De un brinco se puso de pie, estar acostado ahí no ayudaba mucho, se sentía atrapado en aquella casa, se sentía atrapado en su propio cuerpo. Como un acto reflejo toco las cicatrices de sus muñecas, y la idea de abrirlas ahí mismo llegó por una fracción de segundo a su cabeza, se sentía desesperado, desamparado.

Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de las tonterías que estaba pensando, necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba urgentemente despejarse, decidido se dirigió a la puerta para irse, pero fue en ese momento que alguien tocó.

— ¿Si?

— Harry ¿Puedo pasar?

Gruño por lo bajo al reconocer la voz de su madre, lo último que quería era que al verlo en ese estado se preocupara aún más por él. No quería hablar con ella, no en ese momento, no quería explicarle la razón por la cual estaba en ese patético estado de ánimo, no tenía ganas de hablar de Hermione, pero, era su madre y queriéndolo o no, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie en este mundo, así que simplemente se resignó a dejarla pasar.

— Pasa.

El ver a su madre atravesar aquella puerta con temor, le preocupo un poco, aliso un poco su ropa y trato de sonreír un poco.

No lo consiguió.

— ¿Pasó algo?

Sin contestarle, Lily fue hacia su cama y pacientemente se sentó sobre esta.

— Quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿Si?

— Me preocupas, Harry.

— ¿Yo?

— Si, tú… temo por ti Harry, sé que no pasas por un buen momento y tengo miedo.

Por segunda vez en aquella noche, acaricio distraídamente aquellas cicatrices de su muñeca. El saber aquello solo logró que la culpa cayera sobre sus hombros.

— Eso no te tiene que preocupar, no volverá a pasar.

Sabía que no estaba siendo muy sincero, hace apenas unos minutos la idea de abrir aquellas heridas le había llegado a la cabeza de la nada, pero no podía preocupar así a su madre.

— ¿Quién me asegura eso?

— Yo te lo aseguro, mamá.

Sin poderla ver a los ojos, dio media vuelta huyendo se aquella mirada que era idéntica a la suya.

Un suspiro por parte de su madre le dio a entender que no le creía, no la culpo.

— Cómo sea, me sigues preocupando, ese animó tuyo, esa tristeza que se nota en tu mirada… me duele ver te así.

— Todo está bien, sólo es cansancio.

La risa de su madre, lo tomó por sorpresa, esperaba todo, menos que riera.

— En eso te pareces a tu padre, hijo, no sabes mentir, supongo que no te puedo obligar a que hables conmigo, a que me tengas confianza.

Más culpa lo atacó sin piedad.

— Yo…

No supo que decirle, no era que no le tuviera confianza, simplemente no le podía contar aquello que ni él mismo entendía.

— No digas nada, comprendo, pero bueno… eso no era lo que te quería decir.

El tono de voz de su madre cambio repentinamente ¿Era nerviosismo lo que había en ella?

— ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

Algo le decía que aquello que su madre le iba a decir no era algo que le agradaría mucho, el ver a Lily mirar hacia el techo y retorcerse las manos nerviosa, le ayudo a dar por hecho este pensamiento.

— ¿Mamá?

— Sólo se me ocurrió que lo que te hace falta es salir, divertirte, tener citas, que conozcas nuevas personas, que… tal vez te enamores de nuevo…

— ¡Yo no necesito enamorarme!

Sintiendo cómo la furia lo hacia su presa, paseo por su habitación mientras su madre seguía mostrando ese nerviosismo.

— Pero, Harry…

— No necesito nada de eso, estoy bien, debes creerme… y quiero que escuches y entiendas algo, yo jamás me volveré a enamorar, jamás, el amor se acabó para mí, ya no existe, ella se lo llevo consigo…

Después de decir estas palabras y de ver el ceño fruncido de su madre, la pregunta de si había sido Luna o Hermione la razón por la cual había dicho aquello, llegó a su cabeza tomándolo por sorpresa.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— No entiendo a qué viene tu pregunta, claro que lo estoy.

Vio cómo su madre asentía pero algo en su mirada le dijo que no le creía del todo, trato de no tomarle importancia.

— Esta bien Harry, no te enamores, no te puedo obligar, en ese caso, necesito un favor.

— ¿Qué clase de favor?

— Necesito que este sábado salgas con Ginny Weasley, necesita distraerse un poco al igual que tú, además…

— ¿Ginny? ¿Por qué Ginny?

Si, le había tomado por sorpresa aquella petición de su madre, y es que, no era que la menor de los Weasley fuera de su desagrado, simplemente después de haber intentado hace tiempo mantener un trato cordial con ella, dejando de lado toda posibilidad amorosa, y después de entender la chica jamás lo vería como un simple amigo, solamente se había dado por vencido.

— No es por nada en especial, simplemente sabes que le tengo mucho cariño y últimamente no la eh visto muy bien que digamos, sé que se llevan muy bien, así que es sólo eso, un favor.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras de nuevo se tiraba en su cama ¿Salir con Ginny? Esa idea no le gustaba para nada, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, tendría a su madre acosándolo en todo momento, en cambio, si hacia la dichosa cita sabía se libraría de su madre por un buen rato, esa idea le gusto, pero aun así, ¿Salir con Ginny?

— De acuerdo.

— ¿De verdad?

— Enserio, pero sólo será una vez.

— Si, sólo una vez.

Un beso por parte de su madre fue lo que recibió por agradecimiento, después de esto triunfante salió de su habitación, era obvio que Lily Potter pensaba que Ginny era la respuesta a sus problemas, sólo él sabía no sería así.

Una vez que estuvo solo, no pudo evitar pensar en su futura "cita"

Nunca imagino que llegaría el día en que él saldría con la pelirroja a solas, donde la chica tendría mil y una oportunidades de proponerle varias cosas, cosas que estaba seguro no serían de su agrado, ¿Salir con Ginny?

Dio media vuelta en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, aquel favor a su madre le costaría mucho, no por nada llevaba años negándose a salir con la pelirroja, para ahora en un plan malvado de su madre, verse orillado a aceptar salir con la chica, poco a poco los ojos se le iban cerrando a causa del sueño, mientras pasaba esto su subconsciente le gritaba que esa, esa cita bien podría ser la "peor experiencia de su vida".

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Y ahí iba un alma más, con fastidio suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos a causa de la molesta luz que lastimaba sus ojos.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Si, todo bien.

El alma de aquella joven que la acompañaba enarco una ceja, pero aun así no dijo nada, ella por su parte se limitó a hacer su trabajo, guiar, solo guiar y cuidar almas, ayudarlas a llegar al otro lado, después de todo para eso había sido creada.

Un gran resplandor y la chica se fue dejando una total y completa oscuridad, un suspiro escapó de sus labios y sin saber exactamente porque experimento un pequeño mareo, sabía lo que era gracias al tiempo que había pasado interactuando con los humanos, esto era sin duda extraño, porque ella siendo un ángel de la muerte se suponía no debería sentir nada de eso, busco apoyo en una pared cercana y sin saber exactamente qué hacer, poco a poco se fue sentando en el suelo rogando al cielo ese malestar pasara de una buena vez.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

No pudo evitar preguntarse aquello, los últimos meses habían sido como bien decían los humanos los más largos y terribles de su existencia, ese tiempo en el cual no se había acercado a Harry, le hacía mal, mucho mal, pero según Draco eso era lo mejor.

No comprendía la actitud del rubio, muchas veces pensó que él sabía algo que ella no, y es que aunque la historia de Voldemort le había afectado mucho, no entendía por qué desde ese entonces, Draco había cambiado la manera de tratarla, últimamente se preocupaba mucho por ella, preguntándole a cada momento como estaba, en definitiva le escondía algo y ella iba a averiguar que era.

Suspiró y agacho la cabeza hasta esconderla entre sus rodillas, la razón por la cual necesitaba averiguar que le ocultaban, era simplemente porque quería comprender cuál era la razón de sentirse así, vacía, cómo si algo dentro de ella le quemara.

— Tú no sientes Hermione, tú no sientes…

Aquellas palabras salieron de nuevo de sus labios, y es que en todo ese tiempo no había parado de decirlas, la verdad era que tenía la esperanza de que si lo repetía lo suficiente, aquellas palabras tendrían un efecto mágico y aquello que la atacaba de esa manera se iría, no podía decir si lo que le pasaba era sentir en el sentido más completo de la palabra, no sabía si aquello que le pasaba, le pasaba a los humanos todos los días, no lo sabía, pero no le gustaba.

Ella solamente quería entender, para así tal vez poder luchar contra eso.

Muchas veces quiso preguntárselo a Albus, pero Draco se lo había prohibido, alegando que ese superior no sabía nada, algo le decía que si bien era cierto el superior no lo sabía, el rubio sí. Algo le ocultaba.

— Harry.

Al momento de nombrar al moreno, se maldijo internamente, recordarlo no estaba bien, Harry, era un humano más, uno entre millones que había conocido por así decirlo, así que no entendía, no comprendía porque él era especial, porque él y no otro.

Unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, no se molestó en levantar la cabeza y averiguar quién era, por el lugar en el que estaba bien podía ser un humano cualquiera, un humano que no sería Harry, cerró los ojos con fuerza queriéndose olvidar por un segundo de su miserable existencia.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?

No tuvo que levantar la mirada para saber de quien se trataba, últimamente a aquella persona se la encontraba en todos lados, como si la estuviera siguiendo.

— Solamente tomo un descanso.

— Mmmm.

Aquella respuesta logro que levantara por fin la cabeza, era obvio que se estaba tragando su comentario sarcástico.

— ¿Mmm, eso es todo?

— No sé qué esperas que te diga.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¿Y tu burla? Eso de "eres un ángel, los ángeles no necesitan descansos"

Draco desvió la mirada y se limitó a encogerse de hombros, este gesto confirmo sus sospechas de que algo sabía.

Se dio cuenta de que esta era su oportunidad perfecta para hacer hablar al ángel, así que levantándose de un brinco se acercó al rubio y busco su mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué pasa de qué? No pasa nada

El que de nuevo el rubio desviara la mirada, no ayudo demasiado a sus palabras.

— ¡Ya basta!

— ¿De qué hablas?

— No finjas que no sabes de que hablo, sé que me ocultas algo, tú no puedes mentirme Draco, no puedes.

— Yo no te estoy mintiendo, yo no sé nada.

— Algo me ocultas, si no es así como explicas tu manera de actuar, como me explicas la "petición" que me hiciste de alejarme de Harry ¿Por qué el solo nombrarlo te pone extraño? ¿Porque no me dejas hablar con Albus para preguntarle qué demonios me está pasando? ¿Por qué no me dejas?

— Sigo sin entender, Hermione.

Toda paciencia la abandono.

— ¡No me digas que no entiendes! ¡Hablo de esta maldita cosa que me está quemando por dentro, este estúpido sentimiento que me lastima, o al menos eso creo que hace, es extraño Draco, me asusta! ¡Soy un ángel, maldita sea, se supone que a mí no me debería estar pasando eso, yo no debo sentir!

Se derrumbó, sus piernas no soportaron más su peso y cayó al suelo, noto como Draco la veía entre asombrado y preocupado, era obvio que no sabía qué hacer, como actuar.

— Hermione.

— ¿Qué me está pasando?

Lo supo al momento de levantar la vista y ver esos ojos grises, iba a hablar, después de tanto tiempo, Draco iba a hablar.

— Hermione, tú…

— ¿Sí?

Draco apretó los labios hasta dejarlos en una línea muy delgada, abrió la boca y la cerro de nuevo, era claro que no sabía cómo empezar.

— ¿Recuerdas la historia que nos contó Albus?

— La recuerdo.

Como olvidarla, esa historia fue horrible, esa historia la hizo pensar en tonterías, la tontería de que ella era en cierto modo igual a Voldemort, la tontería de querer ayudar a Voldemort en su venganza.

— No me llevo mucho tiempo entenderlo, pero…

— Habla de una vez.

Un respiro profundo de parte de Draco, para después sentir como las manos de Draco la tomaban por los hombros, en sus ojos había una seriedad que jamás había visto.

— Un hibrido, eres un hibrido Hermione.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

El juicio final.

El apocalipsis.

La cita con la muerte.

El día había llegado, y todas esas palabras eran para él un sinónimo de lo que era ese día, en la mañana su madre se había comportado de una manera demasiado alegre y entusiasta, demasiado para que aquello solo fuera un pequeño favor para distraer a la menor de los Weasley, era demasiado para una cita que no pasaría de ahí, en todos esos días Ron y su padre le habían mostrado su total apoyo y le aclararon que no estaban para nada de acuerdo con el plan de Lily, pero como era obvio no podían hacer nada para librarlo de ese compromiso, solamente podían brindarle apoyo moral.

Y él por supuesto que agradecía este apoyo, pero la verdad era que esperaba algo más de su parte, como sacarlo del país con el pretexto de alguna reunión importante, por supuesto se lo había insinuado a su padre, pero este le hizo entender que aunque se fuera a Marte esa cita tarde temprano se llevaría a cabo, así que era mejor terminar con el asunto de una vez por todas.

Así que sin otra cosa que hacer, decidió hacer frente a su destino, a su mala suerte.

— ¿A dónde llevaras a Ginny?

Dejó su tenedor en la mesa, con el bocado que estaba a punto de dar, ya que al imaginar lo que le esperaba inesperadamente se le había ido el apetito, pudo notar como su padre y Ron seguían disfrutando su desayuno fingiendo no haber escuchado la pregunta de su madre.

— No lo sé.

— Había pensado en algunos lugares, que tal si la llevas a bailar, cenar, comer, un parque de diversiones o tal vez…

— A mi funeral.

Aquella respuesta la dio en apenas un susurro que por su puesto su madre no escucho, pero Ron sí, es por esto que se atraganto con el jugo que tomaba en ese momento, al ver en numerito del pelirrojo, Lily enarco una ceja.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Nada, solo que son buenas ideas, pero aun no me decido, es todo.

Sonrió a su madre, sabiendo que no le creía del todo, sus sospechas estaban bien fundadas ya que al ver a Ron rojo tratando de respirar y a él sonreír inocentemente era suficiente evidencia para saber que se había perdido de algo, sabía que si se quedaban ahí Lily atacaría a Ron con preguntas, así que decidió intervenir.

— Nos vamos.

— ¿Se van?

— Sí, tenemos que... Tenemos que preparar todo, si eso.

— Oh, claro entiendo, deseo que te la pases muy bien con Ginny, cariño, salúdala de mi parte.

— Claro, Ron vámonos.

Ron agradeció con una mirada esto y ambos abandonaron el comedor, justo antes de salir creyó escuchar como su padre reía y a su madre acosarlo con preguntas incomodas, sin duda salir de ahí había sido una muy buena idea.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

— Mi madre murió, debo ir a su funeral.

Negó rotundamente con la cabeza, aquella era una excusa muy tonta, pero sin duda era mejor que la de "mi mejor amigo murió".

Dio un vistazo a su reloj, eran las cinco en punto, estaba en una pequeña y elegante cafetería del centro de Londres, aquella se le había hecho la mejor manera de librarse de Ginny y su cita. Se encontraba en la terraza, así que le era posible distraerse con el movimiento de la calle, lo había pensado todo, así tendría en que distraerse cuando Ginny se pusiera pesada.

— Solo esperare un minuto, si no llega me iré.

Con sólo pensarlo se le ilumino la cara, pero lamentablemente no corría con demasiada suerte ya que en ese momento pudo ver una cabellera pelirroja acercarse a él.

— ¡Harry!

Como si hubiera visto a la reina, así era como Ginny lo saludaba, no entendía a que venía tanta efusividad.

— Hola Ginny.

La chica se abalanzo a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Me da gusto que me invitaras a salir, la verdad estaba aburrida.

— Claro, ¿Pedimos?

Entre más pronto acabara aquella pesadilla mejor, no le importaba mucho lo que Ginny pensara de esto.

— Vaya, veo que tienes hambre.

— Mucha.

Ginny comenzó a hablar de algo, algo que no le interesaba así que se entretuvo leyendo la carta, mientras lo hacia el murmullo de la voz de Ginny continuaba ¿Esa chica no se callaba nunca?

— Y bien ¿Qué piensas?

— ¿De qué?

— Cómo de que tonto, de lo que te acabo de contar.

Trago un poco de saliva mientras pensaba en algo inteligente que contestarle.

— Que… ¿Esta bien?

Con temor se atrevió a contestar eso, solo esperaba y rogaba que Ginny no le hubiera propuesto matrimonio.

— Lo sé, es tan lindo.

— Muy lindo.

No tenía idea de que hablaba, pero pensó que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente, en ese momento y como si lo hubiera mandado el cielo, el camarero llegó y tomo su orden, una vez que lo hicieron Ginny, apoyo los codos en la mesa y apoyando también la mano en su mejilla se quedó observándolo fijamente.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Sí, tenía miedo, esa mirada le daba pavor.

— Nada, solo que… bueno eres muy guapo.

Una risita tonta le siguió a aquella declaración, eso era mucho para él, deseo tener un acelerador del tiempo y acabar de una vez por todas con aquella cita.

— Gracias, supongo.

Después el parloteo de Ginny, de nuevo que para él no era más que un molesto zumbido en sus oídos, fue entonces que frustrado y desesperado se limitó a desviar la vista hacia la calle buscando alguna distracción, fue ahí, fue entonces que al otro lado de la calle vio a una joven castaña vestida de negro, su corazón latió con fuerza.

— Hermione.

— No tonto, se llamaba Alexa.

No le prestó atención a las palabras de Ginny, lo que quería en ese momento era cruzar la calle y por fin, después de meses hablar con Hermione y exigirle una explicación, se puso de pie sin despegar la vista de la castaña que aún no se percataba de su presencia.

— ¡Hermione!

Su grito salió con fuerza de su garganta pero al parecer no con la suficiente fuerza, ya que Hermione no lo escucho, Ginny se giró para ver a quien llamaba con tanta pasión.

— ¿A quién le gritas?

— A ella.

Con su dedo índice señalo hacia Hermione, pero desistió al ver la cara de confusión de la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No veo a nadie.

— Pero…

Desvió la vista hacia Ginny para señalarle el lugar exacto donde Hermione se encontraba, segundos después se dio cuenta que no importaba así que desistió y busco de nuevo a Hermione sin poder verla en esta ocasión.

— Pero donde…

Hermione había desaparecido.

— Hermione.

Derrotado y sintiendo como el dolor de sentirse traicionado llegaba a su cuerpo se sentó en la silla, la impresión de ver a Hermione de esa manera después de meses había sido demasiado para él.

— Harry ¿Estas bien?

Ante la pregunta de la pelirroja no pudo as que asentir y dar un gran suspiro, su vista se perdió en la calle donde un sinnúmero de carros pasaban a toda velocidad, fue ahí, fue entonces que paso…

Una pequeña niña de unos ocho años jugaba con su pelota, pelota que se le fue de las manos, la madre de la pequeña que hablaba por celular no le prestó atención, lo supo antes de que pasara, pero reacciono muy tarde, cuando menos lo pensó la niña iba tras la pelota la cual se dirigía a la calle llena de autos.

— ¡Cuidado!

Todos se voltearon al escuchar su grito, incluso la pequeña se paralizo justo en el momento que un coche la arrollo, el sonido del golpe llamo la atención de la madre de la pequeña, soltó el teléfono y corrió hacia su hija.

El caos fue instantáneo, automovilistas bajaron de sus coches para ver qué había pasado, curiosos de la cafetería, peatones que se detenían a ver el espectáculo, el espectáculo de una pequeña atropellada, de una niña cubierta de sangre, de una madre gritando desgarradoramente, de un conductor que se maldecía mientras repetía una y otra vez que no la había visto.

Él llego junto a la pequeña antes que nadie, ya que solo él se había dado cuenta de todo antes de que pasara, le tomo el pulso de la ensangrentada mano de la niña para no obtener nada, la pequeña había muerto, levanto la mirada para toparse con la de la madre de la pequeña, la cual al entender su mirada grito y lloro desconsolada, desesperada se arrodillo junto a su hija y le exigió se levantara, que no estaba para juegos, un nudo en su garganta le impedía respirar al ver esa escena, con su vista inspecciono el lugar buscando algo de ayuda, fue entonces que su vista se detuvo en cierto punto, a unos metros del cuerpo inerte de la pequeña, estaba Hermione, su Hermione, esa joven que hasta hace unos momentos lo había ignorado, pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, Hermione no estaba sola…

Tuvo que sentarse en la acera porque un mareo lo asalto, sabía que había perdido los colores y comenzó a sudar frio, esto porque de la mano de Hermione estaba una niña, una niña que él acababa de ver morir, una niña que hasta hace unos minutos habían atropellado, una niña que ya estaba muerta, Hermione no había notado su presencia, él pudo notar como sus labios se movían, al parecer le explicaba algo a la pequeña, vio como la niña asentía y le daba una sonrisa a Hermione, la cual correspondió al instante, fue ahí, fue entonces que Hermione lo vio, se topó directamente con sus castaños ojos e inmediatamente se abrieron en señal de sorpresa y temor, vio como aquel rostro se desencajaba y ella se ponía aún más pálida.

— Hermione…

Alzó su mano, como queriendo tocarla, no consiguió mucho por supuesto ya que en ese instante Hermione, le dedico una última mirada de terror y de la nada desapareció junto con la niña…

Aquello debería ser un sueño, una terrible pesadilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Sip eso es todo por hoy :B hahaha no lo pude dejar en peor momento cierto? xDD pero bueno a ver si asi son buenitos y dejan review recuerden que es gratis Como ven Hermione se entero de lo obvio, es un hibrido ahora la pregunta es ¿Que hara con eso? y Harry oh pobre Harry, ¿Que pensara de lo que vio? ¿Fue en verdad un sueño? :B haha en fin me retiro, como dije ojala les guste, hasta la próxima, que como en esta ocacion tratare de no tardar mucho<strong>

**PD: Cómo notaron el capitulo fue muy extenso la verdad, a partir de ahora creo que serán igual de largos o.O**


	12. Los ángeles no existen

**Hola! Aquí me tienen de nuevo, por fin... vengo a traerles el capitulo 10 de esta historia, no continuo sin antes agradecer sus comentarios y por poner la historia en favoritos *o* gracias en verdad.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO X "LOS ÁNGELES NO EXISTEN"<strong>

Mirada perdida y rostro pálido, eso agregado al hecho de que Harry se había convertido en sólo un bulto sin voluntad propia, sin duda le quitaban todo el atractivo que ella Ginny Weasley podía encontrar en el moreno, desde aquel terrible momento en el que ambos habían presenciado aquella tragedia, Harry se había quedado en shock, sabía que no era para menos, ella misma se había asustado bastante pero aun así ella no se ponía en ese estado, es por eso que no entendía la reacción de Harry, era cierto que la pequeña había muerto en los brazos del chico pero aun así no era para tanto, ni siquiera conocía a la niña.

Y ahora ahí se encontraba, en el auto de Harry camino a la mansión Potter, como era de esperarse ella debía conducir ya que el chico no estaba para eso, esto le molestaba bastante, ya que aquella era su cita, ese día se suponía debería ser perfecto, ese día Harry tendría que ser un caballero con ella, no es que le desagradara conducir simplemente quería presumir por todo Londres que salía con Harry Potter, cosa que ahora se había ido al demonio gracias a la poca fuerza de Harry.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras detenía el choche en un alto, mientras esto pasaba desvió solo un segundo su vista para ver detenidamente a Harry, este estaba aún más pálido que hace un momento, aún tenía la vista en la nada.

— Harry, cariño ¿Estás bien?

Nada.

Ni una pequeña señal de que la había escuchado, sin importarle esto suspiro de nuevo y lo intento otra vez.

— Fue algo terrible Harry, pero no debes ponerte así, debes pensar que solamente murió, ira a algún lugar mejor… creo, pero ¿Acaso la conocías?

De nuevo, nada.

Harry seguía sin prestarle la más mínima atención, esto ocasiono que molesta soltara un bufido de frustración, acelero y sin despegar la vista de la carretera trato de pensar en otra cosa, tenía que llegar cuanto antes a la casa del heredero de los Potter, para así entregárselo a Lily y librarse de él, ya que así Harry Potter no le servía para nada.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo—**

Desde que Harry era pequeño, ella soñó con verlo felizmente casado y con un montón de hijos para hacerla a ella abuela, cuando conoció a Luna supo inmediatamente que esta se convertiría en la esposa de su hijo, no tardó mucho en ver realizado este pensamiento, más pronto de lo que imagino Harry le hizo saber que se había comprometido con la rubia y esperaba casarse pronto con ella, ya se veía ella, Lily Potter con una casa llena de pequeñas criaturas, pero esta vida no era justa y por eso Luna había fallecido dejando a su hijo sumido en una depresión que aun ahora ella sabía no había superado del todo.

No podía negar que desde que Harry conoció a esa tal Hermione y viendo como su hijo con su ayuda iba dejando atrás su pena, pensó que sería la nueva pareja del chico, ahora sabía que había estado equivocada, sin razón aparente la mujer esa lo había abandonado dejándolo de nuevo con su depresión, era por eso que ahora todas sus esperanzas estaban depositadas en Ginny Weasley, sabia el amor que le profesaba a su hijo y por eso ella la apoyaba, aun con la negativa por parte de Harry.

Dio un suspiro tratando de convencerse que lo que hacía era correcto cuando escucho como abrían la puerta y un gran alboroto se armó de repente. Lo que vio le sorprendió y asusto.

Un Harry totalmente perdido ingresaba a la casa, cargado casi en su totalidad por una Ginny que estaba evidentemente molesta por algo.

— ¿Pero qué paso?

Esta escena le recodo aquel trágico día donde Harry se había abierto las venas, sintió como su corazón quería salirse de su pecho.

Inmediatamente ayudo a Ginny a cargar a Harry, como pudieron lo llevaron a la sala, donde lo sentaron en uno de los sillones, al momento que lo hicieron Ginny con evidentes intenciones de irse de ahí se apresuró a darse la vuelta, ella sabiendo que tramaba esto se lo impidió tomándola con fuerza del brazo, aquella pelirroja tenía que explicarle las cosas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso, Ginny?

— Bueno, Lily veras…

Era evidente el nerviosismo de la chica, así que la condujo hacia el comedor donde podían hablar tranquilamente.

— ¿Y bien?

— Lily, creo que Harry está en estado de shock, sólo esto está bien.

— ¿Shock? ¿Por qué tendría mi hijo que estar en estado de shock?

— Esto no es fácil, pero bueno… lo que paso fue que Harry vio morir a una niña, una pequeña niña y supongo que eso fue demasiado para él.

Ahogo un grito tapándose la boca con la mano, la impresión de aquella noticia fue demasiado para ella, pidió a la pelirroja le contara los detalles, mientras esta lo hacía poco a poco comprendió por qué el estado de Harry, después de pensarlo un poco ambas estuvieron de acuerdo que en lo que único que necesitaba el ojiverde era descanso.

Sintiendo como las lágrimas hacían acto de presencia, maldijo la mala suerte de su hijo, sin duda la muerte se empeñaba en estar cerca de él.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo—**

Palabras vagas llegaban a su cabeza, estaba lo suficientemente en sus sentidos para saber que era Ginny hablando con su madre, algo que a decir verdad le venía importando muy poco, ahora lo único que necesitaba era comprender, entender qué demonios había pasado esa tarde, ¿Por qué vio a Hermione junto a esa niña que él había visto morir? ¿Por qué Hermione se había puesto aún más pálida al verlo? ¿Por qué había desaparecido en un segundo? ¿Por qué nadie más pareció verlos? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso solo había sido un sueño?

Trato de despejar su mente, pero para su mala suerte como si aquello se tratara un castigo por alguno de sus pecados, comenzó a recordar a Hermione, su rostro y algunos de los momentos que habían pasado juntos, el cómo le ayudo en su deplorable estado de ánimo, en el cómo le ayudo a superar la muerte de Luna.

— _Humano, humano tenías que ser…_

— _Ella quería que supieras que te amo, que siempre lo hizo y que siempre lo hará, que quiere que tú seas feliz… que siempre la tengas presente._

— _Si, no importa, no estoy muy acostumbrada e estas situaciones, así que bueno… empezare de nuevo, soy Hermione mucho gusto._

— _Vamos confía en mí._

—_Fue suficiente, no te preocupes Harry, me volverás a ver._

— Hermione.

— _No estás solo Harry, yo siempre voy a estar contigo._

— Hermione.

— Harry, háblame Harry.

Sintió unas pequeñas sacudidas, esto lo hizo reaccionar un poco, en un instante fue capaz de enfocar el preocupado rostro de su madre, pudo notar que ya era de noche, esto porque las luces estaban encendidas y por la ventana pudo visualizar una noche poco estrellada, la luna iluminaba el exterior.

— Hermione.

— Cariño, ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Hermione.

El rostro de la castaña apareció como un fantasma en su cabeza, esto logro que se pusiera de pie de un salto, asustando a su madre.

— ¿Qué paso Harry?

— ¿Dónde está Hermione?

No podía sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, tenía que verla, verla ahora y preguntarle cosas, aclarar muchas más.

Dirigió su vista hacia su madre que evidentemente confundida se preguntaba seguramente que tenía que ver Hermione en aquel asunto.

— No sé de qué me hablas, no has visto a Hermione en meses.

Al escuchar estas palabras de su madre, la tranquilidad se esparció por todo su cuerpo, un pequeño rayo de esperanza nació en su interior, ya que si aquello era cierto eso quería decir que lo de aquella tarde no había sido más que un mal sueño, todo había sido producto de su imaginación, sintiendo que un gran peso bajaba de sus hombros, sonrió aliviado. Tomo asiento de nuevo en el sillón ahora sintiéndose mejor.

— Todo fue un sueño

— ¿De qué hablas?

Dirigió su mirada hacia su madre, sonriéndole para tranquilizarla.

— De nada.

No tenía caso ni siquiera mencionarlo, era una total tontería.

Al contrario de lo que él esperaba, su mamá no se tranquilizó con su sonrisa, esta se veía más preocupada que antes.

— Aún estás afectado, será mejor que vayas a la cama.

— ¿Afectado?

Sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta comenzó a temer lo peor.

— Te entiendo hijo, debió ser muy difícil, ver morir a esa pequeña en tus brazos, me imagino el impacto que eso fue para ti, pero es mejor que ahora descanses, ya mañana será otro día.

Fue como si el peso de un edificio cayera sobre sus hombros, sintió como su madre le dio un maternal beso en la frente, le sonrió con dulzura y le pido se fuera a su cuarto… todo había sido real… la niña, su horrible cita y Hermione… Hermione…

**-oooooOOOOOooooo—**

La había descubierto.

La había visto.

Todo se había ido al demonio.

Estaba en problemas, en problemas muy graves.

Si los pasos hundieran la tierra, en ese momento ese pequeño espacio donde se paseaba sería un gran hoyo, esto porque se había pasado la mayoría de tiempo yendo de un lado hacia otro, pensando, recriminándose, maldiciéndose.

— Eres una estúpida.

¿En qué momento se le ocurrió que aquella relación que tenía con Harry era inofensiva? ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió que aquello era lo correcto? ¿Qué ayudar era bueno? ¿Qué apoyarlo era su misión? ¿Qué quererlo era su obligación? ¿Que amarlo era lo mejor?

Al momento que aquel pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza se arrepintió al instante ¿Amarlo? ¡Quien amaba a Harry! Ella por supuesto que no. Cerro los ojos y trato de convencerse que esto era verdad, y es que desde aquel momento en el que Draco le había revelado su verdad, una verdad que aun a estas alturas ella se negaba a aceptar, se había prometido olvidarse de Harry, lo sacaría de sus pensamientos, lo sacaría de su vida. Si es que eso que ella tenía se le podía llamar vida.

Todos esos meses lo había intentado desesperadamente, muchos días se vio obligada a pedirle ayuda a Draco, casi rogándole que no le permitiera ir al lado del moreno, esto no quitaba que cada día la imagen de Harry la atacara sin piedad alguna.

— ¡Ya basta!

A su cabeza llego una imagen de ella misma tirada en el suelo, vencida… sin ganas de continuar mientras un grupo de ángeles superiores la rodeaban viéndola con evidente desprecio, con vergüenza.

— _No mereces llamarte ángel, hibrido estúpido._

— ¡Basta!

— _Has roto las reglas. Te has enamorado… un ángel no se enamora, pagaras por esto._

— _Pagaras, tú y el humano pagaran._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, una pequeña brisa despeino sus cabellos, se pudo dar cuenta que ya era de noche, esto significaba que llevaba horas ahí sin hacer otra cosa más que pensar en Harry y en su inminente destrucción, era claro que eso pasaría si alguien se enteraba que ella era un hibrido, si se enteraban que ella se había enamorado…

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?

Con un brinco se puso de pie, descubrió a Draco a unos pasos de ella observándola detenidamente con el rostro inexpresivo. No supo que decir, así que abrió la boca sin que algún sonido saliera de esta.

— Llevo horas buscándote ¿Sabes? Necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿Hablar de qué?

Poco a poco el rubio se fue acercando a ella, por su rostro ella pudo adivinar que él sabía que algo le pasaba, para su mala suerte la conocía bastante bien.

— ¿Estas bien Hermione? ¿Qué paso ahora?

Mordió su labio mientras desviaba su mirada, sabía que contarle lo que había ocurrido no era buena idea, aun sabiendo esto era obvio que no le podía ocultar algo así al rubio.

— Algo grave.

— ¿Qué tan grave?

— Muy grave, se trata de Harry.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del ambiente, y es que ella sabía que Draco pensaba que Harry no le iba a hacer ningún bien, pensamiento que estaba a punto de confirmar.

— ¿Y bien?

— No sé cómo decirlo Draco, yo… yo no pensé que esto pasaría, yo…

— Déjate de rodeos Hermione.

— Harry me vio.

Lo soltó así, sin más, por el rostro de Draco supo que no le encontraba lo grave a ese asunto, por lo que Draco sabia Harry la veía todo el tiempo.

— ¿Qué tiene eso de grave?

Dirigió su castaña mirada hacia el chico, se lo dijo todo con la mirada y este no necesito más para entenderlo, supo que el rubio había comprendido que Harry la había visto de la manera que menos le convenía, no la había visto como la "humana" que de vez en cuando se aparecía en su vida para alegrarle la existencia, no… la había visto como el ángel que ella era.

— Demonios.

Vio cómo su compañero se recargaba en una pared cercana mientras poco a poco se iba sentando bajando la vista, ella sintió un gran nudo en la garganta al verlo así, ya que en todo ese tiempo muy pocas veces —por no decir nunca— había visto a Draco en ese estado, inmediatamente se sintió culpable de ocasionar esto.

— Fue mi culpa yo… yo me olvide de seguir deseando que él me viera, yo jamás imagine que… que…

No pudo continuar, el solo pensarlo lo hacía sentir estúpida, como se le fue a olvidar aquel detalle, un humano solo es capaz de ver a un ángel de la muerte si este lo desea, ella por supuesto seguía deseándolo y por lo mismo ahora estaba en aquel problema, era una tonta.

A su cabeza llego el rostro de Harry al verla en ese momento, vio su pálido rostro lleno de miedo, sorpresa… y dolor.

— Tenemos que desaparecer, largarnos de aquí.

— ¿Qué?

Ahora sí que no entendía nada ¿Por qué irse? ¿Había pasado algo que ella no sabía? Aunque pensándolo bien, después de lo que había pasado aquella idea tenía sentido.

— Pero, ¿Por qué?

— Por eso te buscaba Hermione, los rumores han empezado a correr, ya todos sospechan que tú eres un hibrido, de la nada todos comenzaron a tomarle importancia a tu extraño comportamiento, no están seguros pero pronto te llamaran para confirmarlo y si lo hacen…

Por el tono de voz del rubio supo que no era nada bueno, pero dejando de lado esto otra duda la asaltaba ¿Quién demonios había soltado el rumor?

— Esto no es posible Draco, nadie más sabia esto, solo tú y yo, por muy raras que fueran mis acciones nadie pudo notarlo.

— No solo tú y yo, Hermione.

Ante las palabras de Draco a su cabeza llego el rostro de un anciano con lentes de media luna.

— ¿Albus?

Draco asintió lentamente.

— ¿Pero cómo?

— No es muy complicado averiguarlo si te conocen un poco Hermione, él con verte un poco y observarte de lejos lo supo, no olvides que él ante todo debe cumplir con su deber, ese día no te lo dijo pero Albus es un buscador de híbridos, ya sospechaba de ti, incluso antes de que tú o yo supiéramos de este asunto. El incidente con Voldemort solo le ayudo a acercarte a ti, mi culpa fue no notarlo, fui tan estúpido.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a Draco mientras aquel nudo en su garganta aumentaba de tamaño.

— No fue tu culpa Draco, es mía, solo mía… se supone yo no debí preocuparme por Harry en un principio, fue mi culpa por hacerme tan dependiente de él, fue mi culpa por…

— ¿Por enamorarte de él? ¿Hermione, te enamoraste? ¿Es eso posible en verdad?

Sabía que no era fácil imaginarlo, para ella aun sonaba ridículo que un ángel de la muerte se enamorara de un humano, aun así, aun después de todo no estaba segura, algo en su interior le gritaba que en efecto se había enamorado, pero no lo sabía del todo, aún tenía la esperanza de que esto no fuera cierto.

— No lo sé.

— ¿Pero es posible?

Al asentir pudo notar como Draco suspiraba de esa manera que hacían los humanos cuando estaban frustrados por algo.

— Te tenemos que sacar de aquí.

— Pero… no es posible, es muy difícil Draco, tú lo sabes, soy un ángel después de todo.

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo, estoy seguro.

Sonrió al rubio, ya que tanto él como ella sabían que no había salida.

— Acéptalo estoy perdida.

— No.

— Draco.

— No permitiré eso, no lo permitiré Hermione, no te van a encontrar, lo que haremos por ahora es alejarte de Harry ya que por lo que veo solo trae problemas, por lo pronto es lo que podemos hacer, si no te alejamos él será tu perdición Hermione.

Sabía que Draco tenía razón, lo entendía pero no por eso lo aceptaba, sabía que sus pensamientos eran muy dramáticos y humanos pero la verdad era que prefería dejar de existir antes que alejarse de Harry.

Era tan patética.

— Lo hare, me alejare de él.

Una sonrisa fue lo que obtuvo por parte del rubio.

— Vendré en cuanto pueda, tengo almas que guiar, Hermione cuídate por favor.

Asintió tratando de tranquilizar a Draco y mientras lo veía desaparecer sintió la urgente necesidad de ver a Harry y explicarle lo que ella era, lo que había pasado, por qué se acercó a él, si ya jamás lo iba a ver quería tener por lo menos la satisfacción de haberse despedido de él, eso era lo único que le quedaba.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo—**

La oscuridad en su habitación era desoladora, ni una luz iluminaba el lugar, ese día ni la luna asomaba por su ventana, todo, todo era oscuridad, así como su maldita existencia.

Antes se habría sentido mal por pensar cosas como esta, pero ahora él tenía toda la razón, su vida era tan patética, lo que él daría por acabar de una buena vez con esta, inconscientemente acaricio las cicatrices de sus muñecas, estas aún se veían con claridad y estaba seguro ahí seguirían siempre recordándole su cobardía, fue en ese momento que hizo lo que hace mucho no hacía, maldecir a Ron, ya que ese pelirrojo fue el causante de que aun estuviera respirando.

— Estúpido Ron.

Estando en su cama, dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo, aspirando el agradable aroma de esta.

Trato de dormir, cerró los ojos y los apretó fuertemente, pero tan pronto como hizo esto se dio cuenta que era inútil ni en un millón de años con las cosas que tenía en la cabeza podría dormir.

— ¿Por qué a mí?

No lograba comprender por qué le pasaban tantas cosas a él, porque tantas en tan poco tiempo, primero la muerte de Luna, el dolor de perderla, la agonía que siguió sintiendo por meses, la desgana que sentía por la vida y ahora Hermione… bueno si es que así era como se llamaba, no podía quitársela de la cabeza, la imagen de esa pequeña y Hermione unidas por sus manos, manos de una niña muerta unidas a las de aquella que él llamaba mejor amiga, aquella que tanto necesitaba para sobrevivir.

— ¿Qué eres Hermione?

Una de las tantas ideas que había pensado era la posibilidad de que Hermione sólo fuera un invento de su mente, un invento desesperado de su subconsciente para seguir adelante, para tener una apoyo, pero siendo realistas es que esa teoría no encajaba con muchas cosas.

Por ejemplo el hecho de que su imaginación no era tan poderosa como para imaginarla junto a una niña que acababa de morir, él no era tan imaginativo, ni cruel.

— ¿Qué eres?

Un susurro fue lo más que logro decir, estaba por comenzar de nuevo su intento de dormir cuando un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, por extraño que pareciera era como si alguien más estuviera en aquella habitación con él, observándolo desde las sombras, inmediatamente y después de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que era esto, cuando estaba aún más convencido de esto un ruido mayor, como el de una persona paseándose por la habitación lo hizo que se levantara de un brinco.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?

El que su habitación estuviera así de oscura no ayudaba en mucho, ni con los mejores lentes del mundo podría descubrir si en efecto había alguien más ahí, así que opto por prender la luz de una pequeña lámpara que estaba en una de las mesitas cerca de su cama, pero apenas se había acercado a esta de la nada la luz de su cuarto entero se encendió, esto fue tan rápido y repentino que se cegó por unos segundos, sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse, para cuando lo hizo casi se va de espaldas al ver lo que en ese momento estaba frente a él.

Una joven de perfectas facciones, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, esta lo miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, lo que le decía aquel rostro no lo pudo descifrar, un débil gemido escapo de sus labios, el aire le falto segundo a segundo.

— Hermione.

La castaña reacciono ante su nombre dando un paso hacia él, aun cuando le faltaban muchos para llegar a él, de manera instintiva no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás alejándose de ella.

— Yo… lo siento, yo…

No le presto demasiada atención a sus palabras ya que en ese momento solo podía recordar a Hermione junto a esa pequeña, solo eso, no más…

— En verdad lo siento, creo que fue un error venir.

Era imposible no reaccionar ante esto, vio como Hermione le dedicaba una mirada cargada de pena y se encaminaba hacia la ventana, sintió como la desesperación atacaba cada célula de su cuerpo, no podía permitir que se fuera, no así así que inmediatamente llevo su mano hacia el hombro de la castaña, este gesto la hizo voltear, como Hermione era más baja que él tuvo que agachar un poco su cabeza, al hacerlo y al ver sus ojos se perdió en su mirada.

Después de dejar su mano en el hombro de la chica, inexplicablemente sintió como sus dedos se entumecían, no le importó demasiado, fue hasta que Hermione le hablo que pudo concentrarse más allá de la mirada de la chica.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Qué eres?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y así fue caminando hacia su cama, él solo la seguía con la mirada, mirada cargada de confusión, pero aun así no podía negar que Hermione era hermosa y se movía con una gracia envidiable.

— Es complicado explicarlo.

Él no se movía, no quería perderse ni una sola palabra de aquella necesitada explicación.

Veía como la chica se paseaba sin cesar por la habitación, sus pasos eran lentos y pausados, notaba como trataba de encontrar las palabras exactas, por fin después de unos minutos de total incertidumbre, Hermione se detuvo y busco su mirada.

— Esto te parecerá extraño, incluso sé que lo trataras de negar ya que según ustedes los humanos, nosotros no existimos, somos un simple mito, pero Harry, te aseguro que no es así, somos reales, existimos y bueno si esto en algún momento te llega a asustar eres libre de pedirme que me vaya, yo lo hare, te juro que lo hare y nunca más volverás a saber de mí.

No pudo hacer otra cosa, más que asentir lentamente, la verdad era que la idea de dejar de ver a Hermione ocasiono que un gran nudo se formara en su estómago lográndole un gran malestar.

— Será mejor que te sientes.

Negando con la cabeza le dio a entender que así estaba bien.

Hermione le sonrió de una manera que no sabía si se burlaba o se compadecía de él.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

Tenía que preguntarlo ya que la idea de que la castaña se burlara de él se le hacía insoportable.

— De nada en verdad, solo que no acabo de comprender a los humanos.

Apretó los labios para no decir algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir en un futuro y es que eso de "humanos" le estaba cansando, no le gustaba para nada. Ya que no solo era ella, era también aquel rubio sin chiste.

Escucho como Hermione suspiraba y después de esto las palabras salieron tan atropelladamente que le fue difícil entender lo que le decía.

— Soy un ángel, un ángel de la muerte…

¿En qué momento sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayó al suelo? No lo supo con exactitud, solo supo que todo le comenzó a dar vueltas, vio como Hermione asustada se acercaba a él, lo llamo varias veces, pero para él le fue imposible reaccionar ¿Un ángel? ¿Un ángel de la muerte? ¿Qué clase de broma era aquella?

Sentía sus labios entumecidos, al igual que sus manos, quería hablar, quería reclamarle a la castaña por burlarse de él, estaba tan confundido, Hermione lo llamo de nuevo y esta vez solo fue capaz de decir una cosa, en un susurro casi inaudible.

— Los ángeles no existen.

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué piensan de la reacción de Harry? Es normal, yo creo... ya que si un dia llega alguien y nos dice "soy un ángel de la muerte" lo primero que se pensaría es "no existen" :O Ahora que Harry, sabe la verdad veremos que pasara después o.O<strong>

**Espero ver sus comentarios, recuerden los reviews son gratis.**


	13. Difícil de aceptar

**Hola! Creo que primero que nada les debo una disculpa y es que como ya mencione en mi otra historia el tiempo me falta para poder actualizar, pero bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 11 de esta historia, gracias por sus reviews y por poner la historia en favoritos.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11: DIFICIL DE ACEPTAR <strong>

Siempre había sabido que de los humanos no se puede esperar demasiado, aun así no podía negar que le había sorprendido la reacción de Harry ante su declaración, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos para después ponerse de pie y alejarse de él, este no reaccionaba, tenía la vista perdida en la nada y la ceja levantada, para ella era claro que en ese momento tenía algo parecido a una pelea interna.

Trato inútilmente de calmar aquello que últimamente aparecía en su pecho, un "malestar"… así lo había denominado ella.

Sin querer ser despectiva con los humanos, quiso en verdad calmar sus pensamientos ya que no había otra cosa en su cabeza más que ataques a la inteligencia de los estos, y es que no acababa de entender cómo es que al menor signo de algo fuera de lo común, se encerraban en su mundo alegando que aquello que no tenía explicación lógica o científica simplemente no existía.

Vampiros, fantasmas, magos…. Todo eso existía en el mundo y los humanos simplemente se negaban a aceptarlo ¿Acaso eran tan tontos como para pensar que eran los únicos en ese planeta?

No había duda, los humanos eran estúpidos.

— ¡Humano, humano!

En verdad que trato con todas sus fuerzas calmar aquellos pensamientos racistas hacia los humanos, ya que… bueno, en cierto modo ella era igual a ellos, al menos en cierto modo y por lo mismo tenía que ser más comprensiva.

— No, tú no eres como ellos.

Ella era Hermione, un ángel de la muerte, no más… solo eso.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo—**

Una estúpida broma, tenía que ser eso.

Después de un rato de estar ahí perdido en sus pensamientos comprendió que había sido suficiente de aquel circo, sintiéndose tonto observo a Hermione, la cual se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación murmurando cosas que para él le fue difícil comprender.

¿Un ángel? ¿Que se creía que era? lo peor de todo es que no se creía un ángel normal, sino un ángel de la muerte ¡Por favor! Como si eso existiera. ¿Acaso la castaña quería tomarle el pelo? ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Una bromita estúpida para alguno de esos programas de televisión?

Después de que buscara inútilmente cámaras en su habitación, levanto una ceja observando de nuevo a Hermione, se quedó ahí viéndola un momento, fue entonces que todo tuvo sentido para él.

Aunque… sacudió la cabeza justo en el momento que la imagen de una pequeña niña aparecía en su mente, aquello sin duda tenía alguna explicación que esperaba pronto se la dieran.

Lentamente se puso de pie, no recordaba cómo es que había ido a parar al suelo, le costó un poco de trabajo ponerse de pie ya que al primer intento sintió como un mareo lo atacaba, afortunadamente después de unos segundos todo estuvo en orden, busco a Hermione con la mirada tratando así llamar su atención, pero después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que esto era imposible ya que al parecer la chica tenía una pelea con ella misma, estaba tan perdida en su mundo que no notó como se fue acercando a ella poco a poco, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano controlo su mano que en ese momento no tenía otro deseo más que tomar del brazo a la castaña, o lo que fuera lo único que quería era sentirla. El recordar como su mano se había entumecido hace un momento cuanto tomo su hombro fue suficiente para dejar su extremidad donde estaba.

— ¿Hermione?

Al parecer la castaña no lo escuchaba, así que de nuevo se vio obligado a reprimir aquel deseo enfermizo de tocarla.

— ¿Hermione?

— Tenías que ser diferente, ¿No pudiste ser un ángel normal? Bien te lo decía Draco, pero claro tú ahí vas como el buen ángel que eres… ¡A ti que te importaba!

Tratando de ser notado, se aclaró la garganta pero ni así la chica le prestaba atención parecía más interesada en su gran pelea con ella misma que en otra cosa, esta pequeña escena de Hermione no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas.

— ¿Por qué a mí?

Fue justo en ese momento que gracias a todos los santos Hermione reparo en su presencia, si no fuera por el hecho de que por poco y choca con él tal vez jamás le habría prestado atención, así que agradeció mucho ese pequeño incidente, Hermione tenía el ceño fruncido y era evidente que estaba molesta.

— ¿Y tú qué?

El tono grosero de la castaña le molesto.

— ¿No estabas en shock? ¿No tenías la vista no sé dónde? ¿No negabas mi existencia? Señor "Los ángeles no existen" ¿Por qué me hablas y ves si se supone que no existo?

Cuando Hermione le dijo esto no podía negar se molestó y mucho, pero después recordó la situación de la chica y sintió lastima y temor por no saber cómo tratar con una persona en su estado.

Hermione le dedico una mirada cargada de enojo dio media vuelta y se puso de nuevo a pasear por la habitación.

— Humano, humano tenías que ser.

— ¡Puedes parar ya!

Aquella orden que salió de sus labios fue suficiente para que Hermione girara su cuerpo y evidentemente furiosa lo viera a los ojos, no podía negar que se asustó un poco al ver aquellas emociones en el rostro de la castaña, molestia, dolor, decepción… vio como levantaba su dedo índice y acercándose amenazadoramente a él, lo señalo.

— Harry, por mucho que yo…

La siguiente parte de la oración se quedó en la garganta de Hermione, ya que era evidente que no podía decirlo, ¿Por mucho que ella qué? La idea de que la castaña iba a confesar sus sentimientos por él logro que su estómago diera un vuelco. No, definitivamente eran ideas suyas, además no tenía por qué importarle él no sentía nada por la castaña, al menos eso es lo que quería creer.

— ¿Si?

— Por mucho que yo te haya ayudado no tienes derecho a hablarme así, ni que fueras… tú un simple humano hablándome así ¡Por favor! Deberías tenerme algo de respeto, después de todo no somos iguales Potter, es absurdo tu comportamiento.

¿Absurdo? Ahora resultaba que su comportamiento era absurdo, ¿Y ella le decía aquello? ¿Una loca que se creía ángel? Lo peor de esa situación es que se supone él la tendría que respetar, aquello fue suficiente para él.

— ¿Respetarte? ¿Por qué tendría que respetarte? Me llamas humano como si tú no lo fueras, me hablas en ese tonto tono de superioridad, por favor Hermione ¿Desde cuándo dejaste de tomar tus pastillas? ¿Qué enfermedad tienes? ¿También alucinas que tienes alas? ¿Qué puedes volar?

Una risa burlona se escapó de sus labios sin que él mismo lo quisiera, sonrisa que se borró al instante al ver el rostro de Hermione.

Dolor… había solo dolor en sus facciones.

Decepción… esa mirada en aquel conocido rostro le molestaba, le dolía.

— Yo…

No pudo decir más por la reacción de Hermione, sin duda alguna le había sorprendido mucho, al verla juraría que ni siquiera estaba respirando, esto solo logro preocuparle aun más.

— ¿Hermione?

Era evidente que lo escuchaba, lo sabía por como enarcaba una ceja al escuchar su nombre, mantenía sus ojos cerrados como evitando verlo, el ver aquellos parpados apretados le decía que era obvio ponía todas sus fuerzas en este hecho, sin saber exactamente que hacer se limitó a dar un paso hacia ella, paso que ella misma retrocedió aun sin abrir los ojos.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Lo siento? Es todo lo que tu gran cerebro te permite decir, Harry, no ayuda demasiado ¿Por qué no mejor me dices loca de nuevo?

Aquellas palabras estaban tan cargadas de dolor que se sintió mal por un instante, no supo cómo reaccionar y más por el hecho de que al parecer aquello le estaba costando mucho a la castaña.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, Hermione, comenzó a hablar.

— Desde siempre eh recibido ataques por esto que soy, siempre…. Nadie hasta ahora me entiende para los míos no soy más que un ángel tonto que se preocupa demasiado por ustedes, los humanos.

— Yo… Hermione yo…

— Yo no puedo amar, no debo, debo ordenar mis prioridades, no soy normal.

Aquel cambio brusco en sus palabras solo logro confirmar sus sospechas, Hermione estaba loca, ¿Qué tal que tuviera un ataque? ¿Él que haría en ese caso?

— ¿Estas bien?

Un gran suspiro escapo de los labios de la chica, y después de unos segundos por fin abrió sus ojos, no podía negar que al ver aquellos castaños ojos se sintió en paz, tranquilo.

— Sí, estoy bien.

— Pensé que tenías un ataque.

Vio como Hermione asentía evidentemente molesta por su declaración.

— No me crees ¿Verdad?

Frunció el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué le creyera esa locura? ¿Qué le mostrara devoción y respeto? ¿Qué se hincara ante ella?

Hermione apretó los dientes y después suspiro profundamente.

— Es difícil de aceptar, Harry, pero es la verdad soy un ángel de la muerte.

Una risita nerviosa escapo de sus labios al escuchar de nuevo aquella tontería.

— Por favor…

Dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Hermione, acercándose poco a poco a la ventana.

— No me engañas.

— Humano.

El escuchar de nuevo aquellas palabras de los labios de la chica solo le ocasiono enojo ¡Humano! Había quedado claro que ella también lo era, así que furioso volteo para encararla pero sorpresivamente Hermione no estaba ahí.

— ¿Pero dónde…?

— ¿A quién buscabas?

Un susto de muerte, eso fue lo que Hermione le acababa de dar, rápidamente volteo hacia la ventana y se encontró con la castaña parada al borde de esta, a él le parecido que estaba muy alejada, era como si quisiera saltar.

— ¡Baja de ahí!

— No lo creo.

— Hermione por favor, te vas a caer.

Hermione chasqueo la lengua claramente despreocupada, demasiado para su gusto.

— No lo creo, nunca me ha pasado.

Y para sus sorpresa la chica rio, de una forma que lo dejo perdido por unos instantes, olvidando incluso lo que ahí se discutía, fue ahí al estar perdido en el rostro de Hermione que la pregunta de cómo había llegado tan rápido a la ventana apareció en su cabeza.

— Por favor.

Le tendió la mano esperando que esta aceptara y bajara de ahí, ya que estaba demasiado alto y si caía podía ser una tragedia. Ahora él no estaba para tragedias.

Noto como Hermione se le quedaba viendo a la mano que le tendía como si fuera algo de otro planeta.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? No me va a pasar nada.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar lo evidente?

— Por favor.

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que paso hace un momento?

Asintió sabiendo a que se refería, aun sentía su mano entumecida pero no le importó, lo que quería era que Hermione bajara de ahí de una buena vez.

— No importa dame la mano.

El verla sacudir la cabeza confundida no le ayudo demasiado a comprenderla.

— No, tengo que mostrarte algo.

Trago saliva, pero esto no disminuyo para nada el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, de un momento a otro imagino a Hermione cayendo, vio su lindo rostro bañado en sangre, su piel más pálida de lo normal… la imagino muerta y esto le afecto más de lo que él pudo haberse imaginado.

— Por favor.

Hermione ignoro su tono suplicante y él la vio mover lentamente su pie hasta dejarlo a la intemperie de la noche, alejándolo de la seguridad del piso, de aquel pequeño balcón, la vio cerrar sus ojos.

— ¡Detente!

No le hizo caso y movió su otro pie, él al ver esto no pudo más que cerrar con fuerza los ojos preparándose para lo peor, puso su oído atento para escuchar como el cuerpo de Hermione caería al jardín, y pudo sentir como unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos aun cuando estos estaban cerrados, se imaginó lo peor, el rostro inmóvil de Hermione, la risa que nunca más volvería a escuchar y se sintió miserable, absurdamente solo.

— ¿Estas bien?

Abrió los ojos de golpe llenos de sorpresa ya que esa era la voz de Hermione hablándole con un toque de diversión y sorpresa, pero lo que vio solo sirvió para que cayera de espaldas, ahí estaba Hermione con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, en su balcón, ¿Volando? ¿Flotando?

— Pero…

— Te lo dije, Señor "Los Ángeles no existen", deberías ver tu cara.

Era claro que trataba de mostrarle la gracia de aquella situación, aunque para él esto no ayudaba mucho ya que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque. Aunque aún sin quererlo el solo escuchar la voz relajada de la castaña lo tranquilizo un poco, solo un poco porque al tratar de decir algo y que de su boca no saliera palabra alguna era una clara señal que no estaba del todo bien.

— Tú...

Pánico era todo lo que había en su voz, Hermione suspiro un poco y le sonrió.

— Eres valiente, cualquiera ya se habría desmayado, eres admirable Harry.

Trago saliva ante aquel inusual cumplido, trato de encontrarle una parte lógica a aquella situación, tal vez Hermione estaba atada a un arnés invisible y eso hacia que flotara o volara o lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

— ¿Co… como lo haces?

— Pues con un arnés invisible no.

Miedo fue lo que sintió al saber que Hermione tal vez leyera sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eso fue lo que pensaste no es así?

Asintió a la castaña evidentemente nervioso, por más que trataba de encontrarle la lógica a aquello no entendía, llego al punto de que creerle a Hermione aunque eso lo convirtiera en un loco.

— Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

Hermione rodo los ojos y se fue acercando a él poco a poco, gracias a todos los santos la chica puso sus pies en algo sólido, era claro que la castaña dudada en acercarse a él.

— No te vas a desmayar ¿Verdad?

— No lo sé.

Hermione le sonrió un poco tranquila, él trato de corresponder el gesto pero los temblores en su cuerpo le impedían hacer algo así.

— ¿Estas bien?

— No.

— Es normal, no te preocupes… bueno al menos eso creo, la verdad es que no tengo experiencia en esto.

— ¿Normal? ¿Crees que esto es normal?

Era increíble la velocidad con la que sus emociones cambiaban, ahora no había duda que estaba histérico.

— Es difícil Harry, lo entiendo pero es te estoy diciendo la verdad, soy un ángel de la muerte y se supone que esto no debería estar pasando, de hecho es un grave error de mi parte pero tenía que hacerlo, no quería que sufrieras algún tipo de daño por lo que viste, me preocupe por ti Harry y ese es tal vez el más grande error de mi existencia.

Su voz se fue apagando hasta convertirla en un susurro casi inaudible, la vista de Hermione se posó en el suelo y de ahí no paso, aquellas palabras lograron que él meditara un poco lo que acababa de decir, trato con todas sus fuerzas aceptar aquello que Hermione le había dicho, lo pensó por un instante y tuvo miedo… miedo pero además también curiosidad, mucha curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

Aunque Hermione seguía perdida en sus pensamientos y su vista en la nada, le sonrió un poco.

— No sé cómo contestarte eso Harry, ni yo misma lo sé, desde aquel día en el que te vi destrozado por la pérdida de Luna, lograste que sintiera algo que nunca antes había logrado sentir… algo que se supone no debería estar ahí.

Aquello no era muy aclaratorio que digamos, Hermione se dio cuenta de esto ya que se rió un poco y continúo hablando.

— Me sentí conectada a ti por alguna extraña razón, pareciera que yo puedo sentir tu dolor y no pensaba en otra cosa más que en aliviarlo, te quería ver tranquilo, feliz… es extraño ya que apenas te había visto una vez pero con eso tuve, yo solo quiero que no sufras. Tu dolor es mi dolor.

No pudo más que tragar saliva ante tal declaración, su cabeza le recordó a la perfección aquellos momentos tan oscuros de su vida, se sintió como aquel día en el cementerio donde de la nada apareció Hermione.

— Tu… tu mensaje.

— ¿El de Luna?

Asintió.

— Fue un favor que le hice a Luna, ella no quería verte sufrir, creo que eso ayudo a que yo me sintiera identificada contigo, no estoy segura.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de ordenar sus ideas y asimilar lo que Hermione le acababa de decir.

— No te preocupes Harry, jamás me vas a volver a ver.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar eso, no sabía porque esas palabras le molestaban aún más que aquellas de "soy un ángel de la muerte"

— ¿Cómo?

Hermione sonrió tristemente y le dio la espalda.

— Que nunca más me volverás a ver, esto es de alguna manera una despedida ya que no creo que sea bueno que me sigas viendo, esto nos podría traer problemas pero más que nada podría causarte mal y eso es lo último que quiero.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Busco la manera de encarar a la castaña.

— ¿Por qué no es seguro?

— Vamos Harry, usa un poco de lógica, ¿Por qué crees que nadie sabe de nuestra existencia? Al menos no de una manera oficial… porque está prohibido Harry, no nos permiten relacionarnos con los humanos, eso es una falta imperdonable.

— ¿Tú?

—Si Harry, rompí la regla y pronto lo sabrán además de…

— ¿Además de qué?

Quería saberlo absolutamente todo, porque tenía la sensación de que aún le ocultaba algo que era tal vez más difícil de creer que el hecho de que ella era un ángel.

— No importa, lo que cuenta es que ya no te perturbare más solo quería que supieras lo que soy y por qué actué así.

— No te vayas.

Era una súplica muy evidente de su parte y es que sabía que si Hermione se iba no la volvería a ver jamás y eso era algo que sabía no podría sobrellevar, Hermione le sonrió con tristeza, tal vez la chica se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que ahora era dependiente de ella.

— Es lo mejor.

— Por favor…

Y en un intento desesperado de retenerla, se lanzó a sus brazos, esto tomo desprevenida a Hermione la cual abrió descomunalmente los ojos, al hacerlo sintió como la medula se le congelaba, pero no le importó si eso era el precio que tenía que pagar por estar junto a Hermione lo pagaría, aunque él en verdad no supiera que el precio a pagar era demasiado caro.

— ¿Qué haces?

— No te vayas.

Fue en ese momento para su mala suerte que alguien toco la puerta, esto lo asusto ya que en todo ese tiempo había olvidado que se encontraba en la casa de sus padres, ahí confirmó que estando con Hermione todo lo demás dejaba de tener importancia.

— Harry ¿Puedo pasar?

Era Ron, su entrometido amigo Ron, sin soltar a Hermione gruño por lo bajo molesto con el pelirrojo.

— Tengo que irme.

— Por favor.

Lentamente Hermione se deshizo de su abrazo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, por un instante se perdió en ella, él le suplicaba sin palabras que no se fuera que estuviera a su lado, solo le bastaron unos minutos para que la mirada de la castaña cambiara por una de evidente rendición.

— Volveré.

No pudo evitar sentir la esperanza que invadía sus sentidos, tendría otra oportunidad para hablar con ella, para verla.

Acabo de soltarla mientras veía como los castaños ojos de Hermione se entristecían cada vez más, después de soltar a Hermione la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a normalizarse.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Lo prometo, palabra de ángel.

Hermione levanto su mano izquierda y con la derecha tocó su pecho. Sonrió al verla, el solo saber que la volvería a ver lograba que un fuego se extendiera por todo su interior, era feliz con saber que Hermione no lo dejaba para siempre, Hermione le dedico una última sonrisa y de un momento a otro desapareció.

Tardo un segundo en asimilar que en verdad la chica se había esfumado de la nada, la idea de que ella fuera un ángel aún se le antojaba extraña, pero trato con todas sus fuerzas de convencerse de que lo que le había dicho la chica era verdad, fue en ese momento que sintió el cansancio apoderarse de su ser, no era para menos ya que las emociones que había vivido en ese tiempo eran demasiado fuertes aun así sabía que podía estar tranquilo, sabía que tendría a Hermione a su lado, Hermione aquel ángel de la muerte…. Hizo una mueca ante este pensamiento, si… aun le costaba mucho creerlo pero el ver a Hermione flotando y el recordar aquel momento con la niña le ayudaba a aceptar aquello, era extraño porque algo le decía que Hermione bien podía ser un demonio… un vampiro… una bruja, lo que fuera a él le vendría importando poco.

— ¡Me vas abrir! ¿Oh no?

— Voy Ron… voy.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo—**

El frio viento de aquella noche era suficiente para que cualquier ser humano que estuviera a esas altas horas de la noche en la calle se sintiera congelar.

Un hombre pequeño, con unos harapos como vestimenta y con una calva pronunciada suspiro al aproximarse a aquel callejón ¿Quién lo mandaba a meterse en aquellos asuntos? Negó con la cabeza tratando de que el motivo por el cual estaba ahí lo llenara por completo.

Vida eterna.

Eso era todo lo que él quería, inmortalidad para así poder hacer pagar a aquellos que tanto daño le habían hecho.

— Has vuelto.

Al escuchar esa voz sintió como su sangre se helaba, tan fría… tan calculadora, trago saliva tratando de encontrar su voz.

— Sí.

— ¿Alguna novedad?

— Creo que la encontramos señor, no es seguro pero existen rumores, Roy estuvo averiguando yo le ayude por supuesto…

Tenía que dejar en claro que él había sido de vital importancia en aquella misión, no quería dejarle todo el mérito a aquel bicho raro.

Una sombra en la oscuridad asintió con la cabeza, dio un paso hacia él y al verlo ahogo un grito, después de tantas veces aún no se acostumbraba a aquel rostro, tal demacrado, tan aterrador.

— ¿Y bien Peter?

— Es un ángel, una chica al parecer.

— ¿Su nombre?

— Una tal… Her… Hor.. Hortencia, señor.

Peter sintió el frió sudor recorrer su frente, estaba muy nervioso no era para menos, ya que no quería que aquel ser se diera cuenta pero la verdad era que no estaba seguro del nombre del monstruo aquel, todo por culpa de Roy, aquel estúpido no había entendido el nombre correctamente y por lo mismo él no tenía la información adecuada pero por supuesto esto él no lo iba a saber.

"Él" dio un paso hacia Peter, el cual al sentir la cercanía de aquel ser se encorvo aún más hasta que su nariz casi toco el suelo, de un momento a otro sintió como su hombro se entumecía.

— Buen trabajo Peter, si sigues así más pronto de lo que piensas tendrás lo que quieres.

— Gra… gracias señor.

— Ahora quiero que tú y los demás busquen al humano.

Peter, levanto la cabeza sorprendido ¿Humano? ¿Qué tenía que ver un humano en todo esto?

— ¿Humano, mi señor?

— Buscamos un hibrido, Peter, es obvio que ese ángel está enamorado y es obviamente de un humano, quiero que averigües todo acerca de ese humano, cuál es su nombre… todo lo que hace de su vida, lo quiero todo Peter, todo.

Peter trago saliva ante aquella petición, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era otra tarea, la verdad era que estaba cansado, los últimos meses habían sido malos para él, eso de buscar un ángel era muy difícil.

— Pero, estoy cansado.

Aquel "hombre" al escuchar sus palabras rió con frialdad mientras que con sus largos dedos tomo la barbilla de Peter y lo obligo a mirarlo.

— Crees que eso me importa humano estúpido, ¡Tú has lo que tengas que hacer ahora, por eso estas aquí! Acaso, ¿Acaso quieres que tu hora llegue? ¿Sabes lo fácil que es eso para mí? Puedo acabar con tu miserable existencia en un segundo.

El hombre rió con frialdad mientras que con sus largos dedos tomo la barbilla de Peter y lo obligo a mirarlo.

Con un extraño movimiento de su mano logro aparecer una bola de luz, asustando a Peter.

— No, no, perdón mi señor, haré lo que me pida.

Se inclinó de nuevo ante aquel ser, logrando que este lo viera con evidente asco.

— Humanos, tan débiles… tan manejables.

Era claro que no le gustaba depender de aquellos a los que tanto despreciaba.

— Ve de una vez, no quiero que los planes se retrasen, quiero que ellos paguen lo más pronto posible lo que hicieron, quiero que vean como acabo con cada uno de sus ángeles, como termino ellos.

— Si, si mi señor.

Después de eso, silencio, solo silencio… Peter levanto la vista asustado y suspiro aliviado al notar que estaba completamente solo, toco su hombro que aún estaba entumecido y se encamino hacia la calle, tenía una tarea que cumplir y entre más pronto lo hiciera más pronto tendría su pago y claro dejaría de servirle a aquel ser que tanto miedo le inspiraba.

—Pronto tendremos lo que queremos, mi querido Voldemort…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso es todo por hoy, como ven nuestro Voldemort ya anda en busca de Hermione... o.o ¿La encontrara? ¿Averiguaran todo de Harry? si lo hacen ¿Que pasara? :O espero sus comentarios, ojala les guste si no ya saben se reciben jitomatazos y eso xD<strong>

**Haré lo posible por traerles actualización pronto :) un saludo.**


	14. Voldemort

**Por fin me tienen por aquí! Bueno, no les digo mucho, sólo que espero que les guste el capitulo, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por poner la historia en favoritos.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 12: VOLDEMORT<strong>

La lluvia llegó a aquel pueblo de manera repentina, de la nada un intenso aguacero sorprendió a los pueblerinos que buscaron refugio en sus hogares, hacían cualquier cosa para conservar el calor, prendían chimeneas, quemaban cosas, todo con el único fin de resguardarse de aquella bendita tormenta que no sabían cuando terminaría, si seguían así se inundarían sus hogares y eso es lo que menos querían.

En todo el lugar solo se escuchaba el chapoteo de la lluvia al caer en el suelo, uno que otro relámpago surca el cielo, los niños pequeños se refugiaban en los brazos de sus madres, llenos de miedo, eran pocas las veces que tormentas así caían en aquel lugar.

— ¿Cuándo acabará mamá?

— No lo sé mi pequeño, pero no te preocupes solo es agua.

De nuevo otro relámpago, pero antes de que el trueno aturdiera a los habitantes un grito escalofriante se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Nada, seguramente son los hijos de Diana, esos muchachos irresponsables, no sé cómo su madre no les pone límites.

El pequeño vio cómo su madre fruncía el entrecejo evidentemente molesta, él sabía que no era la primera vez que aquellos chicos hacían de las suyas, en ese momento escucharon otro grito, él pudo distinguir que era al parecer el grito de una mujer, esto le preocupo pero no le dijo nada a su madre, ya que Diana Smith, no tenía hijas.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo—**

Sus piernas le fallaron y cayó sin remedio alguno al húmedo piso, trato de ponerse de pie pero el cuerpo le dolía demasiado, dio un vistazo sobre su hombro solo para ver que todavía la seguían, abrió sus ojos en un gesto de terror al verlos aun ahí.

— ¡Ayuda!

Sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo de su ser intento de ponerse de nuevo de pie, pero fu inútil, estaba muy débil, en ese momento un relámpago logro que se estremeciera, no pudo evitar recordar lo que él le había dicho en una tormenta similar.

— No temas, siempre estaré a tu lado.

Su mente le regalo la perfecta imagen de aquel chico, vio su perfecto rostro ese que siempre estuvo ahí para ella, derrotada trago saliva con dificultad mientras escuchaba que ellos se acercaban más. No podía evitar preguntarse qué es lo que había hecho mal.

— Levántate, querida.

Al escuchar aquella voz sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, era demasiada la frialdad que transmitía, pero aun así y sabiendo que no tenía mucho que hacer para defenderse acepto la mano que aquel hombre le ofrecía, su piel era pálida y al tocarlo sintió como su mano se congelaba, aquello era extraño esa sensación solo la sentía con él. Inmediatamente que estuvo de pie asustada dirigió su vista hacia el lugar donde hasta hace unos momentos ellos la perseguían, no había nadie.

— ¿Qué paso?

La calle estaba sumida en una oscuridad total, esto le impedía ver con claridad el rostro de aquel que la había ayudado, pero fue en ese momento que un relámpago de nuevo surco el cielo y brindándole un poco de iluminación fue capaz de descubrir a un hombre pálido y calvo, su mirada le inquietaba, le inspiraba miedo.

— Gracias, yo… yo me tengo que ir.

— No.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujó en aquel extraño rostro, esto solo logro que él se viera aún más escalofriante, dio unos pasos hacia atrás pero inesperadamente se topó con unas gélida manos que la sostuvieron por los hombros y con miedo comprobó que era uno de aquellos que hasta hace unos minutos la perseguían.

— ¡Déjame!

— No te alteres, solo dime ¿Cómo esta Daniel?

El pulso de su corazón se aceleró de manera considerable al escuchar ese nombre ¿Él como sabia de Daniel? Se suponía que nadie lo debería saber, ella misma estaba rompiendo las reglas al saberlo

— No sé de qué me habla

Trato de escucharse convincente aunque a decir verdad no lo logro del todo, una fría carcajada por parte del hombre le dio a entender que no le creyó.

— Isabella, no soy tonto, yo lo sé todo sobre ustedes, sobre ellos los ángeles, ángeles de la muerte.

Aquello tenía que ser una broma, ¿Cómo es que aquel extraño sabia de su existencia?

— Creo que no me eh presentado, soy Voldemort un…. Un ángel de la muerte hasta hace tiempo, ahora soy solo Voldemort.

Noto como aquel que se llamaba ángel sonreía con superioridad era evidente que disfrutaba causarle miedo.

— No entiendo ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

No le contestó solamente con una inclinación de cabeza ordeno que la soltaran, inmediatamente la rodearon.

— ¿No entiendes? Isabella, un ángel no puede amar, y Daniel esta perdidamente enamorado de ti, y es evidente que tú también ¿No crees que eso es romper las reglas? ¿Es horrible, cierto? ¿Qué se suponer que harán ahora? Sabes que jamás podrán estar juntos.

Al escuchar aquello las piernas la traicionaron y cayó de nuevo al suelo, rendida, confundida y sin saber porque en ese momento más que temer por ella, temió por Daniel.

— ¿Dónde está, Daniel?

Una risa fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta, sin poderlo creer vio como de la nada el tal Voldemort aparecía una pequeña bola de luz sobre su mano, esta era hipnotizante, no sabía porque razón pero aquella la incitaba a acercarse.

— Pronto lo sabrás.

No podía explicarlo, era una fuerza fuera de lo común lo que la invitaba a acercarse a aquella luz, Voldemort sonreía con burla pero eso poco le importaba, extendió su brazo y se fue acercando a ella poco a poco, era tan tentador…. Después de unos segundos por fin la toco, una calidez se apodero de cada célula de su cuerpo eso se sentía bien, pero al instante la calidez fue sustituida por un viento helado que la hizo tiritar, después de eso todo paso muy rápido la luz fue creciendo poco a poco hasta hacerse enorme, segundos después ella no supo nada, lo último en su memoria fue el preocupado rostro de Daniel, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

Una fría carcajada se escuchó por aquel pueblo, cualquiera que se asomara a la calle podría ver a un hombre patear y ver con evidente asco el cuerpo de Isabella, la lluvia seguía cayendo, aquel extraño hombre ordeno que todos se fueran de ahí, no faltaba mucho para que Daniel llegara y encontrara a su amada, muerta.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo—**

Un extraño peso en su estómago apareció de la nada, sentía la desesperación en cada célula de su humano cuerpo sin saber porque, ansioso y sin saber porque el rostro de Isabella apareció en su mente.

— Isabella.

De un instante a otro ya se encontraba en aquel pueblo, el cual estaba desierto gracias a la tormenta que se había desatado, camino como si sus pies supieran a donde ir, como si supieran donde estaba ella, una opresión en su pecho le dificultaba el caminar, pero fue entonces que la vio.

Ahí estaba ella, Isabella, esa humana que él tanto amaba tirada en el frió piso, no se movía… Isabella no se movía ¿Por qué no se movía? Rápidamente se acercó a ella y le hablo.

— ¿Isabella?

Isabella, no respondió, acaricio su rostro con la esperanza de que su gélido roce la hiciera reaccionar pero no fue así, Isabella no respondía. Era extraño, aquella calidez que ella siempre le regalaba ahora no estaba. Entonces lo entendió todo, lo comprobó al buscar su pulso, Isabella había muerto.

Un grito desgarrador salió de su pecho dejándose escuchar por todo el pueblo, la lluvia que empapaba su rostro era su llanto, un llanto que por más que quisiera él jamás derramaría.

— ¿Cruel, verdad?

Rápidamente dio la vuelta encontrándose con un alguien que él pensaba era solo un mito. Lo supo en el momento que vio sus ojos, eran los ojos de un ángel, pero llenos de sentimientos humanos. Odio, decepción, sed de venganza.

— ¡Qué le hiciste!

Aquel ángel avanzo lentamente hacia él, pero lo que él no sabía era que en ese momento Voldemort, estaba admirado de la furia y el odio que él mismo desprendía, Voldemort nunca pensó que él fuera tan poderoso, él lo vio sonreír pero no supo que sonreía por gusto al saber que la muerte del ser amado despertara tanto odio.

— Yo no hice nada, Daniel, fueron ellos.

Imposible, ellos no sabían nada, no sospechaban nada.

— Te descubrieron, Daniel, lamentablemente yo lo vi todo y no pude hacer nada por ayudar a Isabella, sufrió mucho, imploraba piedad por ella, por ti, pero ellos no la escucharon simplemente la asesinaron asegurándole que tú también dejarías de existir, Daniel, hubieras visto el pánico en su rostro, hasta su último aliento ella rogo por ti.

Trato con todas sus fuerzas de asimilar lo que le decían, escucharlo de aquel que todo ese tiempo le habían hecho creer era el malo fue demasiado para él.

— Llegué tarde.

Su existencia dejo de tener sentido, se la habían quitado, le habían arrebatado a Isabella.

Daniel, estaba tan perdido en su dolor que no se dio cuenta como Voldemort, reía, él no sabía que en ese momento ese ex ángel se premiaba por su perfecto plan, porque quitar de en medio a los entrometidos humanos y así lograr que el odio se apoderara de la razón de aquellos híbridos era simplemente perfecto, era lo que necesitaba para poder acabar con aquellos que tanto mal le habían causado.

— La puedes vengar.

Daniel, mecía lentamente a Isabella, apretándola contra su pecho tratando de asimilar aquella realidad cuando la propuesta de Voldemort logro entrar en su cabeza.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Supongo que conoces mi historia.

Daniel, asintió con la cabeza lentamente sintiéndose identificado con él.

— Únete a mí, y véngala.

Voldemort, señalo a la inerte Isabella, Daniel, sintió algo extraño dentro de él, algo que le decía que no lo hiciera, pero en ese momento recordó el amor que había perdido, se la habían quitado… se la habían arrebatado.

Levanto a Isabella y llevándola entre sus brazos vio directamente a los ojos a aquel ser.

— Acepto.

Después de decir aquello dio media vuelta y se perdió en la oscuridad con el cuerpo de su amada en brazos, dolía… dolía mucho pero al menos ahora tenía la certeza de que su muerte seria vengada, Voldemort le ayudaría en eso porque ambos eran iguales, ambos híbridos, ambos rechazados por los ángeles, ambos odiando a aquellos inútiles que les habían quitado lo que más amaban en aquella vida.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo—**

— Potter, Harry Potter.

Peter no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja y sentir como la furia recorría su pequeño y regordete cuerpo ¿Qué no había en este mundo otro apellido aparte de ese? Porque Potter, era el apellido del ser humano que él más había odiado en este mundo.

Siguió leyendo el informe que había conseguido gracias a unos favores que le debían, necesitaba darle esa información cuanto antes a Voldemort, aun lo entendía por qué necesitaba los datos de todos aquellos humanos, en especial este ya que él sabía que aquel ángel tenia métodos más efectivos para conocer el nombre de cualquier humano, no entendía que tenía este de especial, sacudió la cabeza convenciéndose que era inútil tratar de entenderlo y continuo leyendo.

Harry James Potter, hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans, ambos dueños de la cadena de hoteles más importantes de Inglaterra, su fortuna es incalculable, cosa que no los hace sentirse superiores al contrario, los Potter hacen donaciones frecuentes a las obras de caridad, en este año, el joven Harry perdió a su prometida en un lamentable accidente, cosa que lo dejo verdaderamente afectado, pero aunque fue una tragedia esto alegro a muchas jovencitas que tenían aun la esperanza de poder atrapar al millonario joven…

Arrugo con furia aquel pedazo de papel, sus pequeños ojos echaban chispas, ahora lo comprendía todo, era el plan de Voldemort llevarlo hacia los Potter.

Aquellos que alguna vez llamo amigos, esos que lo habían traicionado, esos que lo habían destruido dejándolo en la miseria.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro, porque ahora más que nunca agradecía ese pacto que tenía con Voldemort, sabía lo que les esperaba a los Potter, el dolor que sentirían en poco tiempo, ya que sabía lo que ese ángel hacía con los humanos que buscaba, sabía lo que le pasaría al pequeño Harry, sabia lo mucho que sufrirían James y Lily Potter, esa sin duda sería una parte de su venganza, quitarles lo que más amaban, quitarles a su pequeño heredero.

Vio con asco la foto familiar de los Potter, esa que venía en los papeles que le habían entregado, noto que Harry era idéntico a James, excepto por los ojos, esos eran los de Lily.

— Estúpido Harry, tenías que enamorarte de ese ángel.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo—**

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Era evidente que Draco, estaba decepcionado, no pudo evitar sentirse una cucaracha ¿Cómo le pudo hacer eso al rubio? A ese que hacia tanto por mantenerla a salvo.

— Lo necesitaba

— Por favor, Hermione.

Dio una vuelta evidentemente desesperado, era claro que trataba de comprender el por qué ella había hecho eso.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa?

— Si, lo sé.

— Has roto la regla, Hermione.

— Lo sé, pero tenía que hacerlo, además…

— ¿Además, que?

Bajo la vista tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, ya que ¿Cómo explicarle la necesidad que tenia de ver a Harry, de esta a su lado, de tocarlo?

— Lo necesito.

Draco, bufo pero al instante se arrepintió de eso. Eso lo supo por su rostro.

— Lo siento, se supone que debo entenderte, pero es complicado lo que me cuentas.

— Te entiendo, para mí también lo es.

Busco la platinada mirada del rubio, buscando su apoyo.

— Lo vas a volver a ver.

No era una pregunta, ambos lo sabían, cuando ella asintió él no pudo más que tratar de sonreír.

— Has lo que creas correcto, ahí estaré siempre.

— Gracias, Draco.

En ese momento su brazo comenzó a arder y por lo que pudo notar también el de, Draco, eso como ambos sabían no era un alma… eso no les convenía, ya que lo que menos querían en ese momento era ir a ese tipo de reuniones donde Hermione podría ser descubierta.

— ¡Oh no!

— ¿Crees…?

— No, no creo que sea eso, no me gusta mucho la idea pero lo mejor es que vayamos.

Asintió sabiendo que Draco tenía la razón, pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo hablar más, se dejó llevar por Draco.

Después de unos segundos abrió los ojos al sentir que Draco, la animaba a continuar, se encontraban en alguna montaña, una fría montaña, el viento que ahí hacia era muy fuerte pero eso no inmutaba a ninguno de los presentes, todos ángeles de la muerte.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Al parecer "Junta general" creo que es momento para pedir un aumento.

Tuvo que darle un pequeño codazo al rubio para que se callara porque a su alrededor otros ángeles los veían evidentemente ofendidos, Draco nunca había sido un ángel modelo y con el incidente del alma… bueno sobraba decir que no era del agrado de los demás.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado?

— No creo que me vayan a dar un premio, mira sus caras.

Se fijó en lo que Draco mencionaba y en efecto, algo grave pasaba, por un segundo se puso nerviosa ya que la idea de la habían descubierto llego a su cabeza.

— Veo que están todos.

Una conocida voz la saco de sus pensamientos, le molesto reconocer a Albus, este inmediatamente obtuvo la atención de todos.

— Paso algo grave.

— ¿Relacionado con Voldemort?

Vio a Albus asentir lentamente, era extraño, por un segundo sintió sus penetrantes ojos azules en su rostro, inmediatamente desvió la mirada.

— Así es.

— ¿Qué paso?

— Perdimos un ángel.

El silencio que le siguió a esa confesión fue absoluto, unos enarcaban una ceja tratando de comprender a que se refería, otros más se observaban entre ellos con determinación, sabían que la guerra estaba por comenzar, todos esos rumores que escucharon por años se hacían realidad.

— ¿Quién fue?

— Daniel.

Hubo rostros llenos de reconocimiento y asombro, otros no se inmutaron ya que era difícil que todos se conocieran.

— Un hibrido.

Fue ahí que las muestras de sorpresa se generalizaron, algunos estaban incrédulos, otros tantos que no sabían que era un hibrido en si mientras ella y supo que también Draco, se pusieron a la defensiva.

— Los híbridos no existen.

— Si existen, Sam, existen y Voldemort los tiene como aliados.

— ¿Eso de que le sirve?

Noto como Albus, suspiraba y bajaba la mirada, era claro que no encontraba las palabras para explicarles.

— Un híbrido no es un ángel normal, un híbrido ama, un híbrido odia, es por esto que sus poderes con el paso del tiempo aumentan, se vuelven más humanos y más peligrosos, ya que siguen conservando su parte ángel, es claro que Voldemort los quiere para su ejército para así acabar con todos nosotros.

Una nube invisible de temor cubrió por completo aquel lugar, ella y Draco trataban de fingir sorpresa, aun así, Hermione seguía sintiendo los ojos de Albus sobre ella.

— ¿Hay muchos híbridos?

— No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, ya que Voldemort los tiene a casi todos de su lado, no quedan muchos a salvo, otros están ocultos tal vez ignorando lo que son, pero no por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Albus sonrió complacido, Hermione supo que el anciano ocultaba algo y no le gusto, ella no podía saber por supuesto que Albus admiraba el valor de los ángeles pero por más que quisieran ayudar no podían hacer mucho, ya que solo había alguien capaz de detenerlo, solo un ángel era capaz de acabar con él, un hibrido…. Solo él, o más bien ella podían detenerlo

— Por ahora, estar alertas, es todo

— ¿Saben quiénes son los otros híbridos?

En el momento que Albus, negó con la cabeza se tranquilizó un poco.

— No por el momento, solo les pido que estén alerta.

Después de que los ángeles asintieran uno a uno fueron desapareciendo, Draco y ella se disponían a hacerlo cuando Albus, les dio alcance.

— Ustedes dos esperen, tenemos que hablar.

Draco tomo su brazo y juntos dieron vuelta, algo le decía que estaban perdidos, así que al girarse y ver el sonriente rostro de Albus, les extraño.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Necesito su ayuda, la de ambos, Hermione todos te necesitamos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Albus?

El anciano abrió la boca y cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo, la cerro, para ella era claro que ocultaba algo importante.

— No quiero repetir errores del pasado, no quiero que vidas inocentes se pierdan.

Y sin decir más, desapareció.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— No lo sé, Draco.

— Ese viejo esta extraño, algo oculta.

— Lo sé, Draco, lo sé.

Era extraña la manera en como Albus, la veía, como si esperara algo importante de ella, esto no le gustaba, le preocupaba y mucho pero más que nada de le preocupaba Harry Potter, no quería que por sus errores él fuera a pagar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso es todo por hoy :) Como ven con esto nos podemos dar una idea de lo que planea Voldemort... sabemos lo que puede pasar si llega a saber que Hermione, es un hibrido :O y Albus... algo planea ese ángel ¿No lo creen? Espero sus comentarios, recuerden que son gratis, hasta la próxima.<strong>


	15. Mi ángel

**Hola! aquí tambien volvi xD debo decir que sólo cuando publico el otro me acuerdo que también debo pasar por aquí D: pero como regalo de año nuevo (?) les dejare el capitulo 14 en un minuto, gracias por sus comentarios, por poner la historia en favoritos y por seguir pendiente de ella, aquí vamos**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 13: MI ANGEL<strong>

Tragó de manera casi salvaje su desayuno logrando con esto atragantarse, podía sentir como poco a poco le faltaba el aire, como a cada instante que pasaba el oxígeno que llegaba a sus pulmones era insuficiente. Ron tuvo que ponerse de pie rápidamente para ayudarlo, pudo sentir las fuertes palmadas de su amigo sobre su espalda, mientras su pelirrojo amigo hacia esta tarea y mientras sentía como poco a poco su respiración se regulaba, vio el rostro de su madre lleno de miedo y sorpresa.

— Gracias, ya estoy bien.

Después de sus palabras y muy al contrario de lo que esperaba, su amigo no ceso en su intento de salvarlo, tenía que mencionar que aquellas palmadas habían aumentado de intensidad, logrando que ahora las manos de Ron, golpearan con una fuerza casi inhumana su espalda. Era evidente que su amigo se divertía de su dolor.

— ¡Estoy bien!

Tuvo que ponerse de pie para huir del maltrato del pelirrojo, estaba seguro que si seguía así le dejaría un daño permanente en su columna vertebral, él apreciaba mucho sus huesos como para dejar que un salvaje Weasley los destrozara.

— Eres malo Harry Potter, deberías agradecerme que salve tu vida.

Fingiendo molestia, Ron se dirigió a su asiento donde su apetitoso desayuno lo esperaba, mientras lo veía alejarse no pudo ignorar la mirada que le dedico su madre, era claro que lo reprendía con solo verlo, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que le exigiera una disculpa hacia el pelirrojo, así que ahorrándose ese paso un poco frustrado abrió la boca.

— Lo siento, Ron.

Ron, fingió sorpresa por su disculpa, eso era lo que demostraba su rostro, pero él lo conocía muy bien y sabía que en sus ojos estaba dibujada la burla, misma que por supuesto Lily Potter no era capaz de apreciar, hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para no pararse y partirle la cara al chico.

— No importa amigo, ahí estaré siempre que una jícama se te atore en la garganta.

— No era una jícama.

— Oh cierto, entonces un pepino.

Una carcajada fue lo que le siguió a las palabras de su pelirrojo amigo, tanto él como su madre rodaron los ojos, creyó escuchar un "parecen niños" pero no estaba del todo seguro.

— ¿Y qué harán hoy?

— ¿Me invitaran a comer?

Reprimió una sonrisa al ver el rostro de su amigo al imaginar la posibilidad de comer con ellos, sonrisa que simplemente no pudo retener cuando vio el complacido rostro de su madre, era claro que disfrutaba ver el amor que Ron, tenía por su cocina.

— Sabes que sí, pero no me refería a eso.

— Gracias Lily, espero como siempre un excelente banquete.

— Tragón.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Harry?

Su madre levantó la vista con interés para verlo directamente a los ojos, él por su parte tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de ir a golpear a Ron, no ayudaba el hecho de que el chico lo seguía viendo con burla, era claro que le encantaba ponerlo a prueba delante de su madre, sabía que no explotaría frente a ella.

— Nada de importancia Ron, ahora si me disculpan.

— ¿Ya nos vamos?

Sonrió con superioridad y venganza a su amigo mientras asentía con la cabeza, rápidamente deposito un beso en la frente de su madre y se encamino hacia su habitación, sabía lo que significaba para Ron, no terminar su desayuno, pero la verdad era que su amigo se lo merecía.

— Así es, solo me cepillo los dientes y nos vamos.

— Pero Harry, aún tenemos tiempo.

— No amigo, el deber nos llama, vuelvo en un segundo.

La expresión de Ron, definitivamente era como para tomare una foto y ponerla en un cuadro, sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo rápidamente subió los escalones hacia su habitación de dos en dos, le sorprendía incluso a él mismo el humor que traía desde hace una semana, se detuvo en seco al llegar a la puerta de la habitación y es que no podía dejar de pensar en lo extraña que era su situación, no todos estaban tan de buen humor después de llevarse el susto de su vida, no era para menos, no todos los días alguien se enteraba de algo así…

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda recordándole que nada de lo que había vivido era un sueño, todo era real, verdadero y aunque tenía que aceptar que los primeros días habita tratado de encontrarle una lógica aquel asunto, ahora y después de fracasar en su intento de entender aquello simplemente se había concentrado en el hecho de creer con todas sus fuerzas la historia que Hermione, le había contado. Ahora tenía que enfrentarse al hecho de que Hermione, era un ángel, y no cualquier ángel, un ángel de la muerte.

Al pensar a su castaña amiga, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro borrando todo rastro de temor que pudo haber sentido, él sabía que aunque al principio aquella confesión le sonó a absurda ahora la creía de verdad —la demostración de Hermione, tuvo mucho que ver— así que el conocer aquel secreto del mundo lo hacía sentir especial y en cierto modo importante para Hermione, ya que por lo que había platicado la castaña, él era el primero en saber algo así.

Entro al baño donde comenzó la tarea de cepillar sus dientes, mientras hacía esto no pudo evitar recordar la confusa mirada de Hermione, cuando él le pidió bajara de aquella bendita ventana, como olvidarla… era como si nunca antes alguien hubiera hecho o dicho algo así por ella, al comprender sus pensamientos se rió de sí mismo y se sintió un poco tonto, era claro que nadie había hecho eso por ella, después de todo, él era el primero en conocer su existencia, el primer ser humano en conocer su secreto, sin poderlo evitar la bola de fuego que desde hace días habitaba en su interior creció.

— Mi ángel.

Con la vista perdida en la nada cepillo sus dientes y una vez que termino sonrió al recordar el delicado y agradable rostro de Hermione, con solo verla sentía tanta paz en su interior.

— Mi Hermione.

Sonrió una vez más y bajo hacia el comedor, era loco pero por su actitud cualquiera lo confundiría con un adolescente entusiasmado por su primer…

Se detuvo en seco.

¿Qué demonios era aquel pensamiento?

¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Su primer amor?

_Imposible._

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de ordenar sus ideas. No. Aquello no era amor, él no sentía amor por Hermione, él solo apreciaba a aquella castaña y la veía como su mejor amiga, la quería, no podía negarlo… pero no la amaba, él no podía volver a amar.

Y sin saber exactamente porque un sentimiento de vació se apodero de él, borrando todo rastro de felicidad y alegría de su interior, por un lado estaba el hecho de que él estaba sumamente dañado en lo que temas de amor se refería, Luna, se había llevado con ella todo el amor que Harry Potter fuera capaz de sentir y por otro lado… Hermione era un ángel, y él un simple humano.

Suspiro tristemente y sin ganas de nada continuo bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor, donde pudo observar a Ron, que se llenaba la boca con comida, aquello era un poco repulsivo.

— Haoihaly.

— Ronald, compórtate.

— OseltoLily.

— Ron, vámonos.

— Harry ¿Estas bien?

— Si, no es nada.

Lo último que pudo ver fue a Ron dedicarle una mirad de disculpa a su desayuno, después el cegador sol en su rostro, algo le decía que aquel día seria aún más monótono que los demás.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo—**

El auto avanzaba por las concurridas calles de Londres, parecía que se conducía solo, supo que algo le había pasado a su amigo en ese trayecto comedor-habitación, ya que de repente Harry, se había mostrado distante, esto por supuesto le preocupaba, más que nada porque no quería morir tan joven, el moreno iba tan distraído que muy apenas prestaba atención a la carretera.

— ¿Sabes? Quiero llegar a tener hijos.

— Mmm.

La vaga y seca respuesta de su compañero logro que él enarcara una ceja, pudo sentir el cambio de velocidad en el vehículo, cada vez iban más y más rápido, Harry por supuesto seguía en las nubes.

— Harry, por favor.

— Mmmmm.

Al parecer todo intento suyo por hacer reaccionar a su amigo era inútil, con el pánico subiendo por su pecho vio como Harry, seguía pisando el acelerador sin penarlo, tenía que hacerlo reaccionar y tenía que hacerlo pronto, la pregunta era ¿Cómo lograrlo? Fue entonces que algo brillante se le ocurrió.

— ¿Has visto a Hermione?

Lo que paso después, él no lo esperaba. Harry freno de golpe logrando que ambos rebotaran con fuerza sobre sus asientos, él se ganó un buen golpe en la nuca que logro que los ojos le lloraran.

— ¡Me vas a matar!

— ¿Con quién estuviste hablando?

Los automovilistas que iban detrás de ellos comenzaron a hacer sonar sus claxon y maldecirlos mientras los rebasaban, esto al parecer le importaba muy poco al heredero de los Potter.

— Cálmate amigo, no hable con nadie solo lo pregunto.

Un suspiro de evidente tranquilidad fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

— Pensé que leías mentes, eso me tranquiliza.

Se limitó a ignorar tan extraño comentario, mientras Harry puso el coche en marcha de nuevo ahora de una manera más consciente, él tuvo que hacer la gran pregunta.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Bien, que?

— ¿La has visto?

Él por supuesto intuía la respuesta, pero nada mejor que el chico se la confirmara. Cuando Harry, asintió lentamente supo que algo importante había pasado entre ellos.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que paso?

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras veía con mucha concentración al frente, para él esto fue claro, había algo que no le quería decir.

Lo que nunca imaginaria Ron, es que en efecto había algo que Harry, le ocultaba, algo que si mencionaba seguramente el pelirrojo lo mandaría directo al manicomio.

— ¿Y qué paso?

Insistió en su pregunta, ya que su amigo no le había contestado aun.

— Hablamos.

— ¿De qué hablaron?

Tal vez se escuchara como una señora metiche, pero en verdad aquello le interesaba y en cierto modo le entusiasmaba, si bien era cierto hace semanas él puso en duda le existencia de la chica, ahora algo le decía que era real. Pero cuando Harry, sonrió estúpidamente por algo, se confundió.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— De nada.

— Harry, no me engañas.

Otra sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de su compañero.

— Solo pensaba que es extraño, antes según tú, Hermione no existía y ahora te muestras muy entusiasmado por el tema.

— Que te puedo decir, soy humano, tengo derecho a cambiar de opinión.

La sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de Harry, desapareció por completo, trato de no prestarle atención a esto.

— ¿Me dirás de que hablaron?

— Nada de importancia.

Con esto fue claro que el moreno dio el tema por concluido, sabía que no podría sacarle más información, así que se limitó a guardar silencio, sabía que Harry, le agradecía este gesto.

Ron se rindió, ya que sabía que no le iba a sacar nada más, así que se limitó a guardar silencio, Harry se lo agradeció mucho.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo—**

Si tuviera que usar una palabra para describir aquella oficina, esa seria "Ostentosa" aunque sabía que esa palabra se quedaba corta. Deteniéndose a examinar cada detalle de aquel lugar con ojo crítico no podía llegar a otra conclusión, era muy iluminada, los grandes ventanales brindaban tan iluminación mientras por estas se podía observar las calles de Londres, las personas que paseaban por ellas a esa altura se veían insignificantes.

Las plantas, los cuadros, hasta la pequeña salita de cuero negro lucia elegante y costosa, demasiado para solo tratarse de una oficina. Suspiro mientras trataba de entender el fin de tanto lujo, ¿Por qué tantos si ahí afuera había gente muriéndose de hambre? Con estos pensamientos en su cabeza se dirigió al escritorio donde vio una foto, una foto que logro que algo extraño comenzara a aparecer en su interior, en aquel portarretrato una joven rubia y hermosa le sonreía mientras abrazaba a un moreno de ojos verdes.

Aunque solo había visto dos veces a Luna, sabía que jamás olvidaría su rostro, y es que gracias a ella había conocido a Harry. Ante tal pensamiento algo incómodo subió por su garganta, si se veían las cosas así, todos pensarían que la muerte de la rubia le había traído algo bueno y en cierto modo era así, pero se escuchaba cruel.

En ese momento y sacándola de sus pensamientos escuchó como alguien se acercaba a la puerta, sin preocuparse en esconderse tomo asiento en la cómoda silla que estaba cerca. En segundos, una chica alta, delgada y muy guapa de rasgos asiáticos se adentró en la oficina, pudo notar que traía algo en las manos, se veía evidentemente nerviosa, no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja algo le decía que aquella chica no buscaba nada bueno.

Cerciorándose de que nadie la viera, la chica se acercó al escritorio con sumo cuidado, saco algo de la caja que traía entre sus manos y lo dejo sobre el escritorio, no pasó desapercibido para ella el hecho de que esta joven miraba con evidente odio la foto de Luna y Harry. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro de la asiática, con asco tomo la foto.

— Fue una lástima tu muerte Luna, pero ahora me toca a mí.

No comprendió las palabras de aquella humana ¿Qué es lo que iba a tocar?

— Pronto seré la señora Potter.

Todas las piezas de aquel pequeño rompecabezas encajaron y lo comprendió, una molestia recorrió su cuerpo y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos por tales palabras, de la nada encontró aquella chica odiosa, quiso darle un buen regaño a aquella mujer por sus tontas palabras, pero no podía… así que rápidamente la solución llego a su cabeza.

Se sentó más cómodamente en la silla mientras aquella chica seguía murmurando cosas, tomo impulso y entonces ella y la silla fueron a parar al otro lado de la oficina, logrando con esto un alboroto, ya que aquella chica se asustó tanto que soltó la foto que con tanto odio sostenía y esta fue a parar al piso, quebrando el vidrio, después un grito de la asiática se dejó escuchar por el lugar, era claro que no esperaba que las sillas se movieran solas, ella sintiéndose la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, comenzó a reír escandalosamente.

— ¡Pero qué demonios!

Fue en ese instante que alguien más entro por aquella puerta, tanto ella como aquella humana desviaron la vista hacia la puerta, topándose con un Harry evidentemente enojado

— Cho ¿Qué hiciste?

Así que ese era el nombre de aquella perversa mujer, la mencionada comenzó a llorar y corrió a los brazos de Harry, el cual no correspondió a su abrazo, mientras un pelirrojo entraba detrás de Harry.

Lo había visto, si no se equivocaba él era Ron.

— Yo… la foto… silla… ¡Esta embrujada!

Al escuchar el intento de oración de aquella mujer tuvo que morderse el labio, vio como Harry desviaba la vista hacia la mencionada silla, ella tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa en el momento que el moreno la descubrió dando en esta. Sabía que si bien para los demás, aquel lugar estaba vacío, para él no era así. No pudo evitar preocuparse por la situación, después de todo si Harry, hablaba de más ahí tendría un problema.

— Hermione.

El escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios era algo que nunca antes le había gustado tanto, correspondió a Harry con otra sonrisa tímida, noto como el pelirrojo rodaba los ojos al escuchar su nombre, fue claro que también Harry la noto, ya que inmediatamente trato de remediar la situación.

— Hermione es mi amiga, me acorde de ella, es todo.

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más ancha al escuchar el pretexto de Harry, era claro que estaba confundido, ya que por lo que noto comenzaba a darse cuenta de que en aquella habitación era el único que la podía ver, ya después le explicaría.

Después de unos segundos de total silencio, el pelirrojo se disculpó y abandono el lugar, esperaba que la mujer esa se fuera también pronto, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Harry, había tanto de que hablar.

Entonces, se le ocurrió algo para acelerar la partida de aquella humana, con su dedo índice le señalo a Harry, el retrato que en ese momento estaba boca abajo sobre el lujoso piso, mientras los vidrios estaban regados por todas partes, Harry, tardo un segundo en comprender sus señas, para cuando lo hizo, un color rojo se apodero de su rostro.

Inmediatamente Harry se deshizo del abrazo de Cho con tal fuerza que la chica tropezó un poco, por suerte no perdió el equilibrio.

— ¡Me puedes decir que hiciste!

— Harry, lo siento mucho no fue mi intención, fue un accidente, yo tropecé y eso tropecé y la foto cayó sin que pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo, pero si me dejas yo lo puedo remediar.

Observo como la chica hacia un intento de tomar la fotografía y tal vez sugerirle regalarle un cuadro, pero ella conocía a Harry y sabía que no se lo iba a permitir… no se equivocó segundos después Harry le gano en el intento de tomar la foto y un bramido escapo de su garganta.

— ¡Largo!

— Pero Harry…

— ¡Largo!

Instantes después Cho con lágrimas en los ojos, ofendida abandono la oficina dando un portazo.

Al ver el rostro de Harry, supo que el chico se debatía el hecho de haber sido injusto con la joven, vio cómo su verde mirada se posaba en el destrozado marco, el vidrio hecho añicos… no pasó desapercibido para ella la tristeza que apareció en su mirada.

— Tienes un genio de los mil demonios.

Un sobresalto fue lo que Harry, le dio por respuesta, y repentinamente toda tristeza abandono su rostro para darle paso a una alegría que hace mucho no veía en él, se sintió cómoda al ser ella la que ocasionaba este sentimiento en el chico.

— ¡Volviste!

— Te lo prometí.

Fue claro que Harry, mato el impulso de correr hacia ella, esta situación arranco una sonrisa de sus labios, para ella también era difícil y a decir verdad muy extraño.

— Y bien…

— Y bien.

Harry, le sonrió cálidamente y dio un paso hacia ella, logrando con esto pisar uno de los tantos vidrios que estaban regados por el lugar, se agacho para limpiar aquel desorden, entonces una imagen algo desagradable llego a su cabeza, no olvidaba que fue con un vidrio que Harry, se abrió las venas, así que rápidamente y antes de que el chico recogiera algo, estuvo a su lado y sin importarle si a Harry le daba hipotermia tomo su mano impidiéndole tomar el vidrio.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?

— Limpiar, esto es peligroso.

Harry se estremeció ante su agarre pero se deshizo delicadamente de él, ella se limitó a observarlo mientras tomaba uno de los vidrios y lo levantaba, por un segundo perdió a Harry, el chico veía fijamente el trozo mientras algo incómodo se removía en su interior al verlo así de cerca con aquella arma mortal, temía que Harry tomara el vidrio y se abriera las venas de nuevo frente a ella.

Sin saber que hacer, opto por tomar medidas drásticas, ahora fue el rostro de Harry el que tomo entre sus manos, logrando que el chico diera un brinco asustado.

— ¡Que pasa!

— Deja eso por favor.

Bajo sus manos alejándolas del cuerpo del chico, para cuando lo hizo Harry ya había acariciado el lugar donde habían estado sus manos mínimo unas cinco veces, después pareció entender lo que ahí pasaba.

— Es un vidrio, no me va a pasar nada.

— Claro, un vidrio que puede cortar muy bien, por favor deja eso ahí.

Al parecer sus palabras no le gustaron para nada al moreno, porque otra nueva capa de tristeza se instaló en sus verdes ojos.

— No estoy tan mal, Hermione.

— Eso no lo sé, no soy humana Harry así que no te puedo comprender del todo, pero lo veo a diario, ustedes de un momento a otro toman la decisión equivocada y todo termina mal…

Un silencio algo incómodo fue lo que le siguió a su declaración, era obvio que tanto ella como Harry aún se sentían temerosos de tocar el tema de "Hermione, el ángel de la muerte"

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

El cambio de tema no lo esperaba, eso pareció ayudarles a tomar con calma las cosas, ambos se pusieron de pie, cuando hicieron esto ella se alejó lo más que pudo de Harry, necesitaba poner distancia entre ellos, después de que tomara su mano y su rostro en un lapso tan corto temía que de un momento a otro por la mera necesidad que iba sintiendo lanzarse hacia el chico, dándole por supuesto un susto de muerte.

— Tenía asuntos que arreglar.

— ¿Se puede saber cuáles?

Una involuntaria sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, la verdad era que ya extrañaba la curiosidad que los humanos podían llegar a tener.

— Trabajo.

Harry, asintió evidentemente sin comprender sus palabras. Ahora que lo recordaba no le había explicado a Harry tantas cosas…

— Guiar almas.

— Oh, almas… claro.

No había duda que aquel tema era un tanto complicado para Harry.

— Mejor cuéntame que has hecho tú, aparte claro de vivir como vives.

Con la mirada recorrió la oficina del chico de nuevo, sorprendiéndose aun con el lujo que ahí se encontraba. Harry se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— Se a qué te refieres, pero siempre eh vivido así, no le veo lo extraño.

— No digo que lo sea, pero ¿No te parece muy ostentoso?

Escuchar la risa de Harry era algo que nunca dejaría de ser bueno y agradable.

— Lo es, pero así es mi vida.

— Oh.

— Te extrañe.

Las palabras de Harry, salieron de manera tan natural que los sorprendió a ambos, y lo único que pudo hacer ella fue, desviar su vista tratando de evitar lo más que se podía la del chico ¿La extrañaba? ¿Qué demonios era eso? Había escuchado el término, y en cierto modo lo comprendía pero aun así… nunca antes nadie la había extrañado.

— ¿Lo hiciste?

Reunió el valor suficiente como para levantar la vista y buscar la mirada de Harry, encontró a un Harry evidentemente avergonzado mientras bajaba la cabeza, vio también un sonrojo en las mejillas del que podía llamar amigo.

— No creo que tenga caso que te mienta, no sé si puedes leer mentes, así que si… te extrañe.

Ante la inevitable aceptación algo raro se instaló en su interior, no podía explicarlo, era algo raro… algo que sabía no tenía que estar ahí.

— Esto es malo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Suspiro lentamente mientras ahora ella bajaba la vista, sabía que Harry había levantado la mirada buscando sus ojos, no quería verlo, pero después le fue imposible esconderse, después y para su sorpresa Harry camino lentamente hacia ella tomando aire, ella se quedó de piedra, algo le decía que se pusiera fuera de su alcance pero no pudo hacer nada por moverse, Harry alzo una de sus manos y tomo las suyas, fue claro que su roce gélido aun le molestaba un poco, pero esto no parecía importarle al chico.

— ¿Por qué es malo?

Mordió sus labios sin poderlo evitar, sin quererlo se deshizo del agarre de Harry y se alejó de él, no le gustaba la sensación que esto trajo, aunque no sabía exactamente lo que pasaba, algo le decía que aquello que se apoderaba de su ser, era el hecho de sentirse sola, incompleta.

— Eso es algo obvio Harry, eres humano, esto no está bien yo soy un ángel de la muerte, nuestra relación es algo imposible.

Aunque sus palabras no estaban enfocadas al tema romántico fue algo evidente que para Harry, fue así, ya que inmediatamente los colores subieron de nuevo a su rostro, para ella también fue raro, un malestar pequeño e inocente fue haciendo presencia en su interior y más al ver el desolado rostro de Harry.

— Entiendo.

El chico trato de sonreírle pero no lo logro, era claro el dolor que se había instalado en aquel atractivo rostro. Tenía que cambiar de tema y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

— Así que ya tenemos candidata para ser la próxima señora Potter ¿Cierto?

— ¿Señora…?

Sin poderlo evitar una carcajada escapo de sus labios logrando que Harry enarcara una ceja confundido para después entenderlo todo.

— Vamos Harry, tú eres el experto no me dirás que no notas como la tal Cho sueña con convertirse en tu esposa, no deberías romper su corazón.

Y logro su cometido, Harry sonrió.

— No bromees.

— Debiste haberla visto, ella está muy segura.

— Ni en mil años.

— Por favor, no exageres.

Más y más risas le siguieron a las primeras, ambos reían con ganas, se reían de lo absurdo y sin duda aquello se sentía bien.

Pero las risas fueron interrumpidas ya que en ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

— ¿Se puede?

— Ron.

Le dedico una sonrisa a Harry indicándole que le abriera a su compañero, desde hace tiempo sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto de ese hombrecillo. Y lo supo por el rostro de Harry, sabía que él quería que ambos se conocieran para que así, Ron Weasley dejara de decir que ella no existía.

— Esta bien Harry.

— Pero, yo no eh dicho nada.

— No necesitas hablar para que yo entienda lo que dices, te conozco Harry Potter, me lo dices todo con la mirada.

Una tímida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry, instantes después fue a abrir la puerta y por ella entro Ron. No era la primera vez que lo veía, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por la reacción del chico al verla, era obvio que el humano no se había dado cuenta de su presencia ya que solo se dirigió a Harry.

— ¿Estas bien? Tus carcajadas se escuchan hasta mi oficina.

— Perfectamente.

Una vez que Ron, dio un vistazo alrededor supo la había visto, lo supo por la evidente sorpresa que se dibujó en su rostro, por un segundo fue claro que Ron, se olvidó de respirar.

Para un ángel era de poca importancia la apariencia física, pero ahora que se detenía a pensar en eso, y por la reacción de Ron e incluso del mismo Harry al verla, le hicieron pensar que ella era lo que los humanos decían "agradable para la vista".

— ¿Quién es ella?

Levanto la cara orgullosa justo cuando Harry, se giraba hacia ella y le sonreía cálidamente, mientras Ron, abría la boca, por un segundo creyó que babearía.

— Mi ángel.

Ante las palabras de Harry ella se limitó a sonreírle al moreno, con una mirada que cualquier humano que la viera diría estaba enternecida, y es que Harry, no podía tener menos razón, ella era su ángel.

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo por hoy... ¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? espero que les haya gustado, como ven Harry pasa a ser el "no loco" a los ojos de Ron, por fin conocio a Hermione.. y siii le gusto xDD veamos como reacciona Harry ante esto o.o que pasara despues? y voldemort que andara haciendo... y draco? espero sus comentarios en verdad que animan a continuar editando, son gratis recuérdenlo :B<strong>


	16. Ella es

**Y como prometí, aquí me tienen con el capítulo 14, acabo de notar que ya tengo el 15 listo xD pero bueno ese se los dejo en unos días :P o depende de como sean recibidos estos dos, gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 14: ELLA ES...<strong>

Las palabras de su amigo se quedaron en segundo plano justo en el momento que vio a la mujer que el moreno señalaba, era hermosa… mentía, decir que esa chica era hermosa era mentir porque era más que eso, mucho más que eso.

Inspecciono cada detalle de la chica, no era muy alta, castaña, su piel era muy clara algo pálida a decir verdad, esto le hizo pensar que tal vez no le gustaba mucho el sol, su vestimenta era totalmente negra, desde las botas hasta la gabardina que cubrían lo que él supuso un escultural cuerpo, tuvo que tragar saliva lentamente porque estaba seguro de que si seguía con la boca abierta, comenzaría a babear.

— ¿Tu ángel, Harry? Pues dime donde los venden, yo quiero uno.

La verdad es que no pensó mucho sus palabras, y supo había cometido una indiscreción cuando recibió un codazo por parte de su amigo, después de ese ataque por parte del moreno, la chica comenzó a reír. Tuvo que pellizcarse a él mismo para saber no soñaba, incluso algo tan simple como la risa, era perfecta en aquella mujer, era como escuchar el cantar de un pájaro en las mañanas, algo hermoso.

— Ron, cállate.

Harry, susurro estas palabras a su oído, logrando que la vergüenza hiciera acto de presencia, aclaro su garganta buscando su mejor tono de voz, quería impresionar a aquella mujer, así que haciendo uso de su galantería se acercó a la chica.

— Señorita, mi nombre es Ron Weasley, debo decir que mi amigo no puede estar más acertado en su comentario, usted es un ángel caído del cielo con una sola misión, guiar mi oscuro camino.

Le tendió la mano esperando poder tocar su piel, estaba seguro que era suave y tersa, pero después de unos segundos y no recibir la mano de la joven, se extrañó un poco, desvió la vista hacia Harry, que tenía una extraña mueca dibujada en el rostro.

— ¿Harry, estás bien?

Vio cómo su amigo tragaba saliva y se ponía pálido por alguna razón.

— Sí, estoy bien Ron.

Dejó de lado a Harry, para poder ponerle atención de nuevo a la chica que en ese momento sonreía de una extraña manera a su amigo, esto le ocasiono un malestar en el estómago, la verdad era que quería la total atención de aquella mujer.

— Y dime, ¿Serías mí ángel?

Una carcajada fue lo que recibo por respuesta, era claro que su actitud le causaba gracia. No pudo evitar sentirse especial, la hacía reír.

— Creo que no, Ron Weasley.

Escuchar su voz fue incluso peor que verla, cómo lo había imaginado tenía una voz perfecta, así que un poco animado de nuevo extendió la mano ofreciéndosela a la chica, se extrañó al ver como ella la veía divertida, casi con interés pero no la tomó.

— ¿Acaso huelo mal?

Tuvo que preguntarlo, tenía que saberlo, ya que no encontraba otra razón por la cual ella rechazara su saludo.

— No Ron, nada de eso, lo que pasa es que…

— Su religión.

No esperaba para nada la intervención de su amigo, así que al escucharla se sorprendió un poco, en un instante Harry, estaba a su lado. No paso para nada desapercibido el hecho de que aquellos dos se decían algo con la mirada, algo que él simplemente no entendía, era claro que se estaba perdiendo de algún chiste privado.

— No entiendo.

Por un segundo, aquella joven desvió su mirada de Harry, para verlo a él.

— Mi religión, lo siento no nos han presentado aún, soy Hermione, amiga de Harry.

Fue ahí que casi se fue de espaldas, su sorpresa fue aún mayor que la que sufrió cuando la vio la primera vez, sin saber exactamente que hacer busco el apoyo de su amigo pero sólo encontró burla en su compañero.

— ¿Ella?

— Así es Ron, ella es Hermione, y como lo puedes notar es real.

Tardo un segundo en asimilar la información que le brindaba su amigo, mientras lo hacía pudo notar como poco a poco tanto Harry como Hermione se iban acercando cada vez más, ni siquiera parpadeaban, era claro que se habían perdido de la realidad, se habían ido a un mundo donde al parecer no había cupo para él.

— Sigo aquí.

Sus palabras sobresaltaron a la pareja que inmediatamente le sonrieron, disculpándose.

— Lo sé, Ron.

— Harry, en verdad pensé que tú…

— ¿Qué la había inventado?

Asintió avergonzado, era duro retractarse de sus palabras, pero lo era más hacerlo frente a la chica que mil veces juro era un invento de su amigo, fue tal su vergüenza que sintió como sus orejas se ponían calientes.

— ¿Todo bien?

Que Hermione, preguntara aquello con su angelical voz, logro hacerlo perder el piso un segundo, negó torpemente con la cabeza y de un momento a otro se sintió fuera de lugar, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que ahí él sobraba, pero no quería irse, no podía irse porque al hacerlo se privaría de la presencia de la castaña, no exageraba cuando decía que lo había hechizado.

— ¿Y si vamos a comer?

Un bufido cargado de molestia por parte de Harry, le hizo entender que se había pasado, pero no lo podía evitar, sin duda la culpa de todo la tenía Hermione, era su culpa ser tan hermosa.

— No, Ron, muchas gracias, pero es muy temprano para comer, por si no lo recuerdas acabas de desayunar.

Ante tal comentario no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja, Harry sabía muy bien que no había terminado de desayunar.

— Eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes.

Harry, rodo los ojos mientras Hermione, los veía con evidente curiosidad.

— Ron, por favor, casi lo terminaste sólo falto un poco, además no es hora de salir a comer, tenemos trabajo que hacer, así que si no te molesta.

El moreno, lo invito a abandonar el lugar y él sólo pudo sentirse ofendido, le dedico una última mirada cargada de deseo a Hermione y abandono la oficina, pero ya vendría su turno, esperaba que pronto pudiera tener alguna plática a solas con Hermione, al menos para poder contemplarla a gusto.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Después de la dramática salida de Ron, sintió como sus músculos se relajaban. No podía negar que estaba aliviado porque el pelirrojo se hubiera ido, no le gusto para nada la manera en como vio a su Hermione. Pero esto no se lo podía decir a la castaña, así que le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— Ron y su eterno amor por la comida, no me perdona que lo levante de la mesa antes de que terminara la última migaja de su desayuno.

Ante sus palabras, Hermione enarco una ceja evidentemente confundida. Supo que tenía que explicarse mejor.

— Es una especie de obsesión que tiene por la comida, más por la comida de mi madre, desde que Molly, la madre de Ron, ha pasado los últimos dos años viajando no ha tenido una comida "maternal" por llamarlo de alguna manera, es por eso que se refugia en mi casa, si por él fuera comería en restaurantes todos los días, si eso pasara llevaría a la empresa a la quiebra en una semana.

Después de su singular explicación, Hermione rio un poco.

— ¿Te perdonara?

— Sí, un día de estos, o más bien en la próxima comida, tal vez le diga a mi madre que le cocine algo y lo mande aquí, pero bueno eso no importa seguro te aburro.  
>Hermione, negó enérgicamente con la cabeza dándole a entender que no era así. Esto sin duda le sorprendió un poco.<p>

— ¿No te aburre?

Le costó creer este hecho ya que a todos, a todos les aburría el tema de Ron y la comida "su eterna enamorada"

— Es Ron, en verdad no es entretenido, es normal que te aburra.

— Es tu amigo y por eso no me aburre, por lo que pude notar ustedes se aprecian mucho.

Asintió lentamente, la verdad es que si lo quería, el pelirrojo era como el hermano que nunca tuvo.

— Es cómo mi hermano.

— ¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad?

— No tienes idea.

— Si, no tengo idea.

El tono de voz de la castaña lo alertó, inmediatamente busco la mirada de Hermione, era claro que por alguna razón su estado de ánimo había cambiado y este cambio no era bueno.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Se acercó a su amiga, pero lo que él no sabía es que en ese momento Hermione, se preguntaba cómo le podía hacer para hacerle entender que ella no entendía ninguno de esos sentimientos humanos, o al menos no ahora porque siendo un híbrido como ella lo era, sabía existía la posibilidad de algún día sentirlos, y quería por lo mismo estar preparada para así poder saber cómo reaccionar ante ellos.

— ¿Qué es querer, Harry?

La pregunta de la castaña lo confundió un poco, ya que según él un ángel lo sabía todo, o al menos eso suponía, ahora se vino a dar cuenta de que tal vez no era así.

— ¿Tú…?

— No, no lo sé.

— Pero hace un momento, tú lo dijiste.

— Harry, eh convivido con humanos mucho tiempo, algo tenía que aprender, la manera como se llevan ustedes, sólo con verlo lo supuse pero eso no quiere decir que yo lo sepa.

— Vaya, pensé que lo sabías, digo tú eres… eres…

— Un ángel de la muerte, pero eso no quiere decir que sea una enciclopedia andando, no lo sé todo Harry. Por eso necesito saber que es querer.

Hermione, se fue acercando a él poco a poco, esto logro que su cerebro se desconectara por completo, ya que por alguna extraña razón su cabeza comenzó a lanzarle extrañas imágenes, como por ejemplo esa donde se veía a si mismo besando a la castaña.

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, sentía el gélido aliento de Hermione, pero esto no logro que dejara de fantasear con los labios de la chica. Era una lástima que eso solo pasara en su mente.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Bien, qué?

Hermione, le sonrió y este gesto sólo sirvió para que sus pensamientos ser perdieran más y más.

— ¿Qué es querer?

— Ah, eso

Todo empezó a tener sentido, en verdad agradecía esto.

— Es difícil de explicar pero es cuando…

Se perdió en una larga explicación de lo que a su manera de ver las cosas era "querer" Hermione, le ponía mucha atención, era claro que su explicación ayudaba ya que parecía entender todo. Iban por media explicación cuando noto como Hermione, tocaba su brazo, casi juraría que vio un pequeño brillo aparecer de la nada.

— ¿Qué fue…? ¿Está todo bien?

— Trabajo.

Era obvio que no le gustaba mucho el hecho de tener que irse en ese momento, para él tampoco fue algo agradable, ya que eso significaba alejarse de ella.

— ¿Tardaras mucho?

— No, es cuestión de unos momentos.

Estaba por contestarle cuando noto Hermione, había desaparecido, aun sorprendido se dirigió a su silla donde se dejó caer pesadamente en ella, trato con todas sus fuerzas entender que es lo que había pasado.

Y es que, por más que ponía de su parte aun no aceptaba de todo el hecho de que Hermione, era un ángel de la muerte, ese detalle era algo que cualquier persona no se acostumbraría tan fácilmente. Aún a esas alturas sentía un escalofrió al detenerse a pensar en la naturaleza de la castaña.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que tenía que aceptar que se había vuelto adicto a su presencia, era un dependiente, desde hace tiempo venia sospechando esto pero ahora lo venía a confirmar. Harry Potter, necesitaba a Hermione para poder continuar con su vida.

Suspiró sintiendo la frustración en cada célula de su cuerpo, ya que sabía que ser dependiente a "algo que no existía" o al menos algo que se suponía no existía no le traería nada bueno, sabía que esto solo le traería problemas, problemas y mucho dolor, no tenía que ser un genio para saber esto.

Ante tal pensamiento lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse de pie de un salto, era como si quisiera con esto borrar todo rastro de dolor de su sistema, se paseó por la oficina un tanto nervioso, de repente la idea de que Hermione, le negara esa droga que para él significaba su presencia llegó a su cabeza, pero inmediatamente ahuyento estos pensamientos, la misma Hermione, le había prometido que estaría a su lado.

Tenía que aprender a confiar de nuevo en las personas, no era para nadie desconocido que desde la muerte de Luna, su confianza en las personas se había evaporado, fue entonces que un pensamiento cruzo su cabeza logrando arrancarle una risita tonta. Hermione era todo, menos una persona.

Un poco más tranquilo regreso a la silla y ahora con calma tomo asiento, Hermione era su ángel, sabía que para nadie sería normal esto pero era su realidad.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Tarareaba una canción mientras empujaba el carrito de comida que hasta hace unos momentos había ordenado. Iba de camino a la oficina de su amigo, si bien era cierto Harry, no lo había dejado comer con Hermione, eso no le impedia llegar casualmente con alimento para tan bella chica, sabía que era injusto con Harry, Hermione, era su amiga no la de él, pero la verdad que no lo podía evitar la belleza de la castaña lo había embrujado. Además algo le decía que Hermione amaba la comida, casi tanto como él.

Sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel, tocó la puerta de la oficina de Harry, espero unos segundos y después el mismo Harry, lo invito a pasar.

Al adentrarse a aquella oficina, la sonrisa que hasta hace un momento se dibujaba en su rostro se borró por completo, Hermione no estaba ahí, notó como Harry, lo veía confundido.

— Vaya, gracias Ron, pero no tengo hambre.

— ¿Y Hermione?

Ante su pregunta, el que era como su hermano rodo los ojos evidentemente fastidiado mientras se ponía de pie.

— Tuvo que irse, pero volverá.

— ¿De verdad?

Tenía que aceptarlo, la esperanza lo hizo su presa y se sintió por un segundo inmensamente feliz, o al menos así fue hasta que vio el rostro de Harry.

— Ni lo pienses Ronald Weasley.

— ¿Perdón?

Harry, se acercó a él, y con la sonrisa más falsa que había visto en mucho tiempo, el moreno tomo con muy poca delicadeza su hombro y lo sentó en uno de los sillones, más bien lo arrojo en éste.

— Ni se te ocurra, ella es mi amiga.

Le costó unos segundos asimilarlo todo, para cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

— Y eso que tiene que ver, por lo mismo te debería dar gusto, tus dos mejores amigos unidos por el poder del amor.

No esperaba para nada la reacción de Harry, muy al contrario de lo que deseaba, Harry, se puso rojo y una vena apareció en su frente.

— ¡Te dije que no!

El grito de su amigo le sorprendió tanto que sus carcajadas murieron y se alejó rápidamente de él, conocía demasiado al menor de los Potter como para saber que cuando se ponía en ese plan, lo mejor era correr por tu vida.

— Harry, tranquilo, yo… yo no hablaba en serio, bueno no tan enserio y es que Harry, no puedes negar que es muy guapa, soy hombre Harry, tú la viste, ella, ella…

— ¡Cállate, Ronald!

Después de mandarlo callar, Harry, respiro profundamente era claro que trataba inútilmente de tranquilizarse, algo le decía que la imagen de él y Hermione juntos no le gustaba demasiado.

— Pelirrojo y castaño no combinan.

— ¿Qué? ¿Harry, estás bien?

Le hablo con mucho cuidado, sabía que si quería seguir con vida, tenía que controlarse.

Harry, negó con la cabeza, por alguna razón el chico sacudió con fuerza su cabeza.

— ¿Harry?

— No lo hagas, Ron.

El evidente cambio en el tono de voz de su amigo lo tomó por sorpresa, Harry, se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones, esto lo tomo como una buena señal para poder acercarse de nuevo al chico.

— ¿Hacer qué, Harry?

— No lo hagas.

Dudó por un segundo que le estuviera prestando atención ya que la mirada del moreno estaba totalmente perdida.

— Es importante para mí.

Estas palabras calaron hondo, sabía por dónde iba la preocupación de Harry, él sabía lo importante que era Hermione, lo supo antes incluso de conocerla. Fue entonces que una realidad que él mismo se negaba a aceptar se abrió paso.

Harry Potter estaba enamorado.

No supo si esto le alegraba o le preocupaba. Tenía que escucharlo del mismo Harry, es más, quería saber si él mismo se había dado cuenta de este detalle.

— ¿Harry?

— Mmmm.

— ¿Qué sientes por Hermione?

Por el gesto que puso Harry, fue evidente que no esperaba esta pregunta, en segundos Harry, busco su mirada, para él fue claro que trataba de buscar en él una respuesta a esa pregunta que aunque en el fondo sabia la respuesta, aun no se atrevía a pensar en ella.

Un segundo después y por el susto que apareció en aquel rostro, supo se había dado cuenta de lo evidente.

— Puedes confiar en mí.

Sus palabras arrancaron, una sonrisa de su amigo, haciéndolo a él mismo sonreír con él, le regalo una palmada en el hombro cargada de apoyo, no podía decir que no le sorprendía, la verdad llegó a pensar que Harry Potter jamás volvería a amar a una mujer, o al menos no en mucho tiempo.

Fue claro para él que lo mismo pensaba Harry, así que trato de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

— Así que, ella es ¿Verdad?

Harry, sonrió como un tonto enamorado, era raro verlo sonreír así.

— Ella es Ron, ella es.

* * *

><p><strong>Y si, eso es todo por hoy ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?<strong>

**Como ven, Harry acepto lo evidente, esta enamorado de nuestra Hermione... ¿Que creen que pasara ahora? ¿Le dirá a Hermione? ¿Qué pensara Hermione de esto? Espero sus comentarios, son gratis, recuerden :P**


	17. No es de humanos

**Hola a todos! bueno vengo por fin a traerles actualización, justo hoy vi un review y me acorde que tenia que publicar :O no hablo mucho, gracias por sus comentarios, por poner la historia en favoritos y por seguir la historia, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 15: NO ES DE HUMANOS<strong>

Esos días que había pasado con Hermione, se iban como agua, bueno agua no, más bien como vapor, si eso era, el tiempo con ella pasaba demasiado rápido.

Desde el día en el cual de alguna forma se había quitado la venda de los ojos y había aceptado su amor por la castaña habían pasado ya tres semanas, tres semanas en las cuales busco el momento adecuado para poder hablar con Hermione al respecto. Aunque para que engañase, la única verdad (que tanto él como Ron, sabían) es que estaba retrasando ese momento, Ron, por su parte no entendía su comportamiento, ya que a sus ojos no había ningún impedimento para que estuvieran juntos, a los ojos de Ron, claro está, ya que a los suyos si había impedimentos y eran muchos, y sin duda el más importante y problemático de todos era la naturaleza de Hermione, ella era un ángel y él, él sólo era un humano.

— ¿En qué piensas, Harry?

Frustrado se levantó de la cómoda y elegante silla de su oficina, se dirigió a la ventana sólo para que su vista se perdiera en el cielo, no lo podía entender ¿En qué momento había dejado de ver a Hermione, como su amiga? ¿En qué momento se había enamorado de ella? Sin duda eso sólo a él le pasaba, venirse a enamorar de un ángel de la muerte después de haber perdido de aquella manera tan injusta a Luna.

En ese momento alguien entro a su oficina, no se molestó en preguntar quién interrumpía sus pensamientos, ya que sabía que Hermione no era, si hubiera sido la chica, ella se materializaría de la nada como muchas otras veces.

— Amigo ¿Estas bien?

Trato con todas sus fuerzas sonreír para que Ron, no sospechara nada, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba su pelirrojo amigo, viéndolo con un rostro lleno de preocupación.

— Si, muy bien.

— Claro.

— De verdad.

— No te creo a ver, dime ¿Ya hablaste con Hermione?

Al escuchar el nombre de la castaña, no pudo más que entrecerrar los ojos y de nuevo sentarse en su cómoda silla mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Vaya, ¿Se puede saber por qué no?

— No lo sé, supongo que no se ha dado el momento.

— Tú y yo sabemos que no es verdad, aquí lo único que pasa es que no quieres decírselo, no me vengas con que el momento no se ha dado si todos los días hablas con ella, aunque claro siempre me niegas el tema a tratar.

Y ahí iba de nuevo el reproche del pelirrojo, y es que no había día en que el chico no le reclamara este hecho, él no pudo más que sonreír. No es que quisiera ocultarle cosas a su amigo, solamente no podía contarle los temas a tratar con la castaña, todo porque no podía decirle que Hermione, se pasaba todo el día o al menos las horas que estaba a su lado preguntándole cosas que para él como para Ron, eran tan comunes.

— Vaya, sí que son complicados los celos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar el momento en el que trato de explicarle a la chica que eran los celos, ya que Hermione solamente había fruncido el entrecejo y fue perfectamente consciente de cómo trato de decirle algo, algo que al final no pudo decir.

— Supongo que no los podré entender, espero no llegarlos a sentir.

Al recordar aquellas palabras, estas tuvieron el mismo efecto que cuando las escucho la primera vez, él no había entendido por qué las decía, así que confundido le había preguntado a que se refería exactamente, ya que según lo que sabía los ángeles no sentían y por lo mismo era extraño que la chica se expresara así. Trato de ahuyentar la tristeza que lo embargaba al recordar el hecho de que Hermione, no podía sentir.

— Tierra llamando a Harry.

— ¿Eh?

Confundido, levantó la mirada topándose con un Ron, que lo veía tan confundido como él lo hacía, el chico le hacía señales raras que no lograba comprender.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Eso es lo que me pregunto yo Harry, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

No pudo más que encogerse de hombros y guardar silencio, ante esto, su amigo suspiro frustrado.

— Se nota a kilómetros que Hermione, no ha venido en días.

— Sólo han sido dos.

Así era, sólo eran dos miserables días, pero para él de alguna manera se le hacían una eternidad, no lograba comprender el por qué la tardanza de la castaña, ya que según le había dicho se iba porque tenía trabajo, él lo entendía, ¿Pero dos días? Aquella situación le empezaba a preocupar.

— Lo dices como si no te importara, tú y yo sabemos que no es así, enserio Harry, si así te pones con sólo dos días, no me quiero imaginar tu reacción cuando ella se vaya.

Ante tal comentario, su reacción natural fue ponerse serio, Ron se dio cuenta de esto, sabía que su amigo lamentaba haber dicho tales palabras.

— Bueno, era solamente un decir, yo…

— No importa, supongo que algún día tendrá que pasar.

Ante tal idea, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió que lo recorría por completo.

— Eso es por qué tú lo quieres, ya te lo dije Harry, declárate y cásate con ella, así no se tendrán que separar nunca.

Trago saliva mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la silla y de nuevo se dirigió a la ventana.

— ¿Dije algo malo?

— No, no es eso… sólo que yo…

No pudo decir más, ya que era difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas, no quería revelar aquello que tenía prohibido hablar, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, es por eso que no encontraba la manera, ¿Cómo explícale que su amor en verdad era un imposible? ¿Cómo decirle que no podían estar juntos porque ni siquiera eran de la misma especie? Él tenía muy claro que Hermione, era muy superior a él. Un ángel de la muerte, ni más ni menos.

— Olvídalo, no importa.

— Oh, claro que importa Harry, ¡Mírame, Harry, si importa!

— Claro.

Escucho un gruñido por parte de su amigo y fue perfectamente consciente de cómo se ponía de pie.

— Mejor me voy, es imposible razonar contigo, te veo después.

Un fuerte sonido se dejó escuchar, era la pobre puerta que su pelirrojo amigo había azotado al salir, al saberse solo, él se limitó a suspirar, entendía muy bien la frustración de su amigo, daría lo que fuera para hacerlo entender que no estaba en sus manos mejorar aquella fatídica situación. No se equivocaba cuando decía que lo peor que le pudo pasar en aquella vida fue enamorarse de Hermione, y no es que se arrepintiera de esto, ya que para él enamorarse de la castaña había sido su salvación después de la muerte de Luna, pero aun así… enamorarse de un ángel de la muerte sin duda sólo le pasaba a él, y eso a su punto de vista era muy mala suerte.

— Sólo a ti, Harry.

— ¿Sólo a ti, qué?

El escuchar aquella voz le bastó para que su corazón saltara de alegría y sintiera la felicidad en cada célula de su cuerpo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a su ángel.

— ¡Hermione!

Sin pensarlo, acorto la distancia que lo separaba de la castaña y la abrazo, por segunda vez en su vida se entumeció al hacerlo, pero no le importó, ahora lo único que importaba era que Hermione, estaba ahí, de nuevo a su lado, después de dos eternos días.

Una expresión de sorpresa fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta y después de unos segundos, Hermione, se deshizo gentilmente de su abrazo, él, al entender lo que había hecho no pudo más que bajar la vista avergonzado, tenía que controlarse, sabía que si no lo hacía Hermione, se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos y eso no sería para nada bueno.

— Yo… lo siento, no quería…

— No importa.

Noto como la chica trataba inútilmente de sonreírle. Sabía que tenía que cambiar el tema inmediatamente ya que aquello se podría convertir en un momento en verdad incómodo.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

La chica, agradeció su intento con una sonrisa y contesto educadamente.

— Complicaciones.

La castaña, enarco una ceja, por un segundo fue como si ella se perdiera en sus recuerdos, quiso preguntarle que había pasado, quería saberlo todo.

— ¿Qué paso?

— Nada en especial.

Pero lo que él no sabía era que aquellas complicaciones de las que hablaba Hermione, eran que Draco, había pasado aquellos dos días discutiendo con ella las ventajas y desventajas de que siguiera a su lado. Él no podría saber que en ese momento a la cabeza de la chica llegaban fragmentos de la plática entablada con el rubio ángel.

_— Es más peligroso de lo que pensaba, Albus sabe algo, algo nos oculta y no dudes que ya sepa que tú... bueno que eres un hibrido.  
><em>  
>Él no podría saber por supuesto que Draco, había nombrado a Albus "El cazador de híbridos", él no podría saber que últimamente se iban descubriendo más híbridos en el mundo de los ángeles, él no podría saber que ella estaba en peligro de ser descubierta.<p>

— No lo parece.

Hermione, le sonrió cálidamente.

— No importa, de verdad.

— Es amor, amigo, es amor.

Al recordar las palabras que su querido amigo Ron, le cataba cada vez que tenía ocasión, no pudo evitar ponerse rojo, este hecho no pasó desapercibido para la castaña.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza tratando de controlarse.

— Nada.

— Harry, te conozco, algo te pasa.

— No, en verdad no es nada, mejor hazme otra pregunta estoy dispuesto a contestarla.

Ante sus palabras, Hermione sonrió, él sabía lo que la hacía sonreír ya que después de que ella empezara pasarían horas y horas hablando de algo que a ella le costaba entender, sus pláticas sólo eran interrumpidas por el trabajo que Hermione, pudiera tener.

— ¿La que sea?

— Tú, pregunta.

No pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho, ya que al menos por ahora se había salvado de las preguntas o dudas que Hermione, pudiera tener de su lamentable estado de ánimo.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Lo prometo.

— Bien, ¿Por qué te sonrojaste?

….

— Pregunta otra.

— No, me lo prometiste, contestarías cualquier duda que tuviera y esa es mi pregunta, diste tu palabra de humano.

Humano….no pudo hacer nada para evitar la tristeza que lo invadió al escuchar esto.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Si, no es nada.

— Entonces, contéstame.

— No lo recuerdo.

Hermione rodo los ojos y soltó un bufido, era claro que había entendido que él no le iba a decir nada.

— Está bien, otra pregunta entonces.

—Sí, otra pregunta.

Paso un segundo y entonces toda la alegría del rostro de la castaña desapareció, por alguna razón Hermione, bajo la vista y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

— Sólo quiero entender.

— ¿Entender qué?

— Si…si no estoy sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hermione?

— Harry.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué es el amor?

La pregunta de Hermione, tardó un segundo en llegar a su cerebro, para cuando lo hizo el pánico se hizo presente y supo estaba perdido.

Lo sabía, Hermione, lo sabía.

Lo sabe.

Lo sabe.

Aquellas eran las únicas palabras que su cerebro repetía un sinnúmero de veces, rápido primero y después lento, rápido de nuevo. Dos simples palabras lo hicieron sentirse perdido, estaba en problemas. Graves problemas. No podía verse en un espejo pero sabía que había perdido todos los colores de la cara, tuvo que buscar el apoyo de su escritorio para no caer ahí frente a Hermione, ella lo veía entre preocupada y ansiosa.

— ¿Harry?

Lo sabe, lo sabe.

Era un tonto, aquello se veía venir, sólo que él por estar en su mundo no lo había visto, Hermione era un ángel, seguramente ella tenía poderes que él ni siquiera imaginaba ¿Quién le aseguraba que Hermione, no podía leer su mente?

Trago saliva, estaba en verdad perdido ¿Cómo no lo supo antes? Tonto, tonto, tonto, Harry Potter, era un tonto. Fue consciente de la mirada que Hermione, le dedicaba.

— ¿Po… por qué lo preguntas?

Tenía que asegurarse, un poco de lucidez cruzo por su cabeza haciendo que pensara mejor las cosas, tal vez sólo se estaba precipitando, tal vez no había nada de que preocuparse, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de tranquilidad, ya que tal vez, sólo tal vez aquella era una de las tantas preguntas de Hermione, sólo eso.

— No lo sé, quiero saberlo.

— ¿Lo quieres?

Hermione, bajo de nuevo la vista y hablo en un susurro.

— Creo que más que nada lo necesito. ¿Cómo aprendes a no confundir la amistad con el amor, cómo sabes que alguien te ama, como saber que tú amas a alguien?

Hermione, busco su mirada y la encontró al instante, sentía que las manos le sudaban y la palidez en su rostro aumentaba si aquello era posible, no pudo más que abrir los ojos asustado.

— ¿Harry?

¡Lo sabe!

Lee mentes, ella lo sabe.

Hermione, dijo algo, pero él no supo que fue, su cerebro se había desconectado por completo, trato de pensar en otra cosa ya que si en efecto Hermione, podía leer mentes, no dejaría que supiera la vedad así, y con esta idea pensó en lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Un elefante se columpiaba…

Se sintió aún más tonto al recordar aquella vieja canción, Hermione, continuaba diciéndole cosas que él seguía sin entender.

— ¡Harry!

Trato de reaccionar, algo le decía que Hermione, le hablaba, pero en verdad no podía, una pequeña capa de sudor cubrió su frente.

— ¡Harry!

No le hizo caso, siguió pensando en elefantes y en aquel pequeño columpio en el que se paseaban.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

No pudo evitar desesperarse, por no contar el hecho de que tenía miedo. ¿Y si Harry, se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones? Trago saliva al no gustarle para nada esta idea, seguramente la había descubierto, seguramente había sido demasiado obvia, a estas alturas Harry, ya se había dado cuenta de la confusión que la embargaba, se había dado cuenta seguramente que ella aun siendo un ángel de la muerte comenzaba a sentir cosas por él, cosas que estaban prohibidas, cosas que se suponía no debería de sentir.

Busco la mirada de Harry, pero el chico no coopero, el moreno parecía estar en otra dimensión, fue ahí que se maldijo a ella misma ¿Cómo se le ocurrió llegar tan lejos? Sin poderlo evitar recordó los reproches que Draco, le hacía cada vez que la veía, como si fuera un castigo los recreó una y otra vez.

_— Es humano._

— Esto es peligroso.

— Tú, no amas Hermione, ni siquiera sabes lo que es el amor.

— Sólo es un humano.

Tratando de ahuyentar aquellos recuerdos sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, fijo su vista de nuevo en Harry, este parecía no notar que en ese momento ella tenía un ataque.

_— Es humano, es humano._

— Tú, eres un ángel, los ángeles no aman.

— El amor, es peligroso.

— No piensen en él, tarde o temprano lo olvidaras.

— Los ángeles no tienen memoria.

— ¡Basta!

Apenas aquel grito escapo de sus labios, la voz de Draco desapareció, trato de tranquilizarse mientras se ponía frente a Harry, pego su rostro al del chico, quería averiguar qué demonios le pasaba.

— ¿Harry?

La mirada del chico, estaba lejos, muy lejos, sus labios se movían cada vez más rápido pero aun así no entendía lo que murmuraba, no pudo evitar preocuparse ya que nada le aseguraba que Harry, no tuviera un ataque o una de esas enfermedades que le daban a los humanos.

— Harry.

Levantó lentamente su mano y la dirigió al rostro de Harry, sólo sería un toque, sólo uno y no lo mataría, necesitaba tenerlo ahí. Con mucho cuidado acaricio el rostro del joven, aunque sabía la piel de Harry, tenía que ser cálida ella solamente tocaba una superficie cualquiera, pero eso cambio en un instante, por un segundo una extraña sensación apareció en sus dedos, era agradable… era tibio… era algo que no debería sentir. Apartó la mano inmediatamente, ella no debería sentir eso, le dirigió una extraña mirada a su mano, la vio como si estuviera maldita, como si algo malo se desarrollara en ella, instantes después aquel pasajero calor desapareció por completo, enarco una ceja mientras seguía observando su mano, trato de hacerse a la idea que todo lo había soñado, seguramente era eso, algo en su interior le gritaba que aquella era un excusa muy pobre y tonta pero sirvió un poco para que no perdiera la concentración, no podía ponerse loca ahora que Harry, tenía aquel ataque, debía encontrar la forma de traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

Como no quería tocarlo de nuevo, inspecciono el lugar buscando algo que le pudiera ayudar, después de buscar un poco vio un vaso de vidrio y rápidamente lo tomo y lo hizo añicos al lado de Harry.

Harry, parpadeo y pareció salir de su trance.

— Veintiocho elefantes, veintiocho elefantes.

— ¿Veintiocho, qué?

El chico, la miro extrañado pero entonces el pánico se dibujó en aquel rostro, lo pudo ver, y algo le decía que no era bueno.

— ¡Lo puedo explicar!

— ¿Explicar, qué?

Harry, suspiro un par de veces tratando de encontrar la valentía perdida, tardo dos intentos en poder hablar.

— Hermione, yo…

— Sólo dilo y entonces…

— No quería lo juro, pero Hermione, es más fuerte que yo, no lo vi venir, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba ahí, Hermione, yo no…

No pudo continuar, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, ella le dedico una mirada cargada de confusión, pero por lo que vio esto no le ayudo al moreno.

— No te entiendo.

Por más que quería, en verdad que no lo entendía, ¿Acaso su pregunta había sido demasiado para él?

— Hermione, sé que fui un tonto y por eso te pido perdón, sé que es imposible, no debió pasar, pero paso Hermione, yo lo siento tanto, fui un estúpido, no me pude contener, no sé cómo explicarlo, ojala tú lo entendieras pero no está en tu naturaleza, Hermione, no tienes idea de lo que esto significa, no entenderías como siento que el corazón se me quiere salir por la boca cada vez que te veo, como me comporto como un tonto adolescente, como me entusiasmo por cosas que seguramente para muchos no son de importancia pero Hermione, te juro que no lo pude contener, cada vez que pienso en ti yo me siento como un niño pequeño, y pensar que algún día me vas a dejar me destroza como no tienes idea, todo el bendito día pienso en ti, en tu voz, en tus ojos, en tus labios, esos labios que… oh Hermione, en… en ¡Que te amo, yo te amo Hermione!

Tardo sólo un momento en comprender las palabras de Harry, para cuando se dio cuenta sus manos temblaban, ella temblaba.

— ¿Qué?

Su voz era apenas un susurro. No podía creer lo que el chico le había dicho.

Para cuando menos acordó ya caía hacia el suelo, apoyo sus rodillas y manos en el piso mientras bajaba la cabeza logrando con esto que su largo cabello castaño le cubriera el rostro, noto a la perfección como Harry, se ponía a su altura y buscaba su mirada, ella aparto la cabeza cuando el joven le tomo el rostro, no quería verlo, no podía verlo.

— ¿Hermione?

— No.

— Hermione, yo… lo siento Hermione, sé que es muy, muy malo pero yo te prometo que…

— No, Harry.

Los temblores en su cuerpo no cedieron, aumentaron mientras sentía un nudo en su pecho y garganta, las palabras de Harry, retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Harry, la amaba… no sabía cómo describir lo que en ese momento sentía, no podía explicar cómo se sintió al escucharlo, al comprender lo que aquello significaba, no podía decir si estaba feliz o triste por aquel hecho, no sabía si eso que sentía en su interior tenía que estar ahí, pero ya no le importaba, ya nada importaba.

_— Sólo es un humano, Hermione._

Las palabras que Draco, le había dicho en muchas ocasiones ahora se escuchaban tan crueles, pero lo quisiera aceptar o no aquella era su realidad, Harry, era sólo un humano, un humano que se había enamorado de un ángel de la muerte, pero eso no era lo más grave, sin duda lo más grave era que algo dentro de ella le gritaba que aunque no supiera exactamente que era el amor, ella amaba a Harry, ella un ángel de la muerte estaba enamorada del humano, Harry Potter.

El moreno, tomo de nuevo su barbilla y ahora ella no se lo impidió, levanto su rostro lentamente, para cuando levanto la vista pudo ver en los ojos del chico el miedo y la esperanza, esto la hizo sentir peor, Harry, no merecía aquello.

— ¿Hermione, estas bien?

Tomo el innecesario oxígeno y rápidamente se puso de pie, fue tan rápido su movimiento que asusto a Harry, él se puso también de pie.

— No es de humanos.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Suspiro profundamente tratando de encontrar su voz.

— Tú no me puedes amar Harry Potter, no es de humanos.

Fue ante sus palabras que las lágrimas en el rostro del moreno se hicieron presentes, esto basto para hacerla sentir débil y vulnerable, el nudo en su garganta aumento de manera considerable y entonces hizo lo único que podía hacer… huir. Dando un último vistazo a Harry cerró los ojos y sin decir más se fue de ese lugar, donde las lágrimas seguían apareciendo en el rostro de Harry, mientras en su mente no dejaban de repetirse las palabras de la castaña.

_— Tú no me puedes amar Harry Potter, no es de humanos._

* * *

><p><strong>Y si, eso es todo por hoy, como ven Harry se confeso sin querer queriendo (?) xD ¿Qué pasara ahora? Espero sus comentarios, en verdad que se agradecen mucho y ayudan a que me ponga a editar *O* gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto<strong>_  
><em>


	18. Verdades

**Hola a todos por aquí! ¿Me recuerdan? Soy la ingrata que tarda años en actualizar xD pero bueno aquí estoy de vuelta trayendo por fin el capitulo 16 de esta historia, no quiero continuar sin antes agradecer el que pongan la historia en favoritos y por supuesto por sus comentarios, no los entretengo más, los dejo con el capítulo y espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 16: VERDADES<strong>

El olor a quemado supo era una mala señal, con la ceja levantada corrió a la cocina donde se encontró con la sorpresa que aquel pastel de chocolate que con tanto esmero se había puesto a cocinar ahora estaba reducido a cenizas, el ahumadero fue tal que pronto se apodero de la cocina logrando con esto hacer sonar los aparatos detectores de humo, causando con esto un gran alboroto.

— ¡Cállate alarma del demonio!

Tenía que hacerla callar y pronto, antes de que sus siempre pendientes vecinos llamaran a los bomberos, tomo una escoba que estaba cerca y dando pequeños saltos logro darle un buen golpe, demasiado bueno al parecer ya que el bendito aparato se hizo añicos.

— De eso estaba hablando.

En ese momento, Ana, la chica que ayudaba en la casa llego corriendo.

— ¿Señora, esta bien?

— Si Ana, no es nada, sólo el pastel que se quemo.

La chica al escuchar su explicación suspiro tranquila y se llevo una mano al pecho.

— Vamos no te asustes no es nada, sólo que ahora tengo que salir a comprar más ingredientes, se han terminado.

— Pero, ¿Lo va a hacer de nuevo? ¿No seria mejor comprar uno, Señora Potter?

Chasqueo la lengua, ella sabía que hacer eso con el paladar de Ron era prácticamente imposible, el chico podría descubrir el cambio en segundos.

— No, creo que mejor iré a comprarlos.

Ana, abrió los ojos sorprendida e inmediatamente se apresuró a ofrecerse ella para ir al supermercado.

— No, tú quédate a hacer lo que falta, quiero que todo salga perfecto.

— Entonces llamo a Albert.

Bufó apenas aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de la chica, Albert, su siempre dispuesto chofer, un capricho de James, ya que según él, ella no estaba lo suficientemente capacitada para conducir.

— No, yo iré sola.

— Pero el señor…

— El señor no esta aquí ¿O si?

Ana, se quedo muda y ella no pudo mas que sonreír sabiendo que tenía la batalla ganada, tomo las llaves de una de las camionetas y salió de aquella cocina.

Una vez afuera dio un vistazo a su reloj mientras salía de la mansión Potter, conducía con mucho cuidado y precaución ya que no quería que algo raro pasara y esto le diera la razón a James, de que no era muy buena para conducir, iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no fue si no hasta que iba a medio camino que noto un coche extraño por el espejo retrovisor, no quería parecer paranoica pero le parecía que la seguía. Sacudió la cabeza quitando esas ideas de su cabeza.

— _No quiero que salgas sin compañía._

Recordó las palabras que James le había dicho muchas veces y sin saber por qué un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo entero.

— Son tonterías, son sólo tonterías.

Sin poder quitarse los nervios de encima dio un rápido vistazo hacia atrás y el coche seguía ahí, trago saliva mientras aceleraba un poco más, trato de pensar que aquello sólo era una coincidencia, en un dos por tres llegó al supermercado donde estaciono la camioneta lo mas cerca posible de la entrada mientras de la guantera sacaba su botella de gas pimienta, la guardo rápidamente en su bolso y se adentro en la tienda aun con los nervios a flor de piel.

Entro a la tienda y sintió un poco de seguridad, aquel lugar era muy concurrido y sabía que ahí no corría peligro alguno, si es que en verdad existía una posibilidad de esto. Se perdió haciendo las compras y se olvido por completo del extraño coche, llevaba no más de veinte minutos en aquella tarea cuando comenzó a sentir la extraña sensación de que la observaban, levanto la mirada inspeccionando el lugar y por supuesto no encontró nada fuera de lo común, el lugar estaba lleno de señoras comprando, niños lloriqueando y cajas de comida, aparte de eso nada, no había nada raro pero aun así esa sensación no desaparecía, trato de concentrarse de nuevo en su tarea pero fue inútil, las manos comenzaron a temblarle mientras sus nervios iban de mal en peor, por eso mismo escogió lo que le faltaba y rápidamente se dirigió a las cajas para pagar e irse a su casa.

— Sólo respira Lily, respira.

Pagó rápidamente y se dirigió de nuevo a su camioneta, eran tan grandes sus nervios que incluso se metió con torpeza al vehículo, una vez que estuvo dentro puso todos los seguros a las puertas y respiro profundamente.

— No es nada.

Trataba que aquellas palabras entraran de una buena vez en su cabeza, sus labios se movían rápidamente mientras encendía el motor acelerando en el acto, pero ese día la suerte no estaba de su lado ya que no se había movido ni cinco metros cuando alguien se le atravesó logrando que frenara con tal fuerza que su cuerpo fue lanzado hacia adelante para en segundos golpear con gran intensidad el asiento. Tardo un segundo en entender que es lo que había pasado y en poder enfocar bien su vista, para cuando lo hizo sintió perfectamente como su corazón se paralizaba, todo porque ahí frente a ella estaba esa persona que no había visto desde hace ya veinte años, esa persona que estuvo a nada de destrozarle la vida.

Abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, su respiración se agito de manera considerable y sintió el miedo en cada célula de su cuerpo, el hombre que seguía parado frente a su camioneta levanto una mano y la saludo como si fueran grandes amigos.

— Peter.

Era él no había duda, Peter Petrigrew, aquel que por años considero su amigo, aquel que la había traicionado y lastimado como nadie, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes mientras aceleraba y se perdía por las calles de Londres, sentía en corazón en la garganta, sabía que su rostro solo reflejaba miedo, lo único que quería era llegar a casa y contarle a James, tenía que decirle que Peter, había aparecido.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

La saludo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la saludo como si siguieran siendo amigos, no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara al ver el miedo en aquel rostro, ver sus verdes ojos llenos de terror le causo gracia, al parecer se había quedado paralizada, estaba por aprovechar aquello cuando ella desapareció haciendo rugir el motor de su lujosa camioneta

Se lo merecía, sabía que la había asustado y esto le agradaba, se sentía poderoso, sentía que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, si su presencia le dañaba tanto ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría cuando su venganza comenzara, ellos lo merecían, Lily y James, ella por ser la mujer que mas había amado y por haberlo rechazado de aquel modo, él por estar con esa mujer que le pertenecía, los dos lo habían hecho infeliz, habían arruinado su vida y por eso él los haría pagar. Porque él sabia lo que le esperaba al tal Harry, lo que le iba a pasar sabía haría sufrir mucho a su despreciable familia, a esos dos les esperaba un dolor que los haría desear la muerte, era ahora cuando agradecía estar en el lado correcto, porque toparse con Voldemort, había sido lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, una vez que tuviera su inmortalidad, los Potter iban a pagar o al menos los dos que siguieran con vida.

— Pronto Lily, pronto nos volveremos a ver.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

El accidente había sido "trágico", "inesperado", "extraño" "un avión cae, matando a los más de doscientos pasajeros, se esperan sobrevivientes". Estos eran los encabezados de los periódicos más importantes de Asia, el lugar donde aquel avión había caído.

No pudo evitar dibujar una mueca en su rostro al ver como un grupo de rescatistas seguían haciendo aquella labor inútil, no comprendía como es que aquellos humanos seguían luchando por salvar la vida de aquella mujer, él sabía que ella no tenía salvación, no comprendía como es que ellos aun al ver como aquel avión la había partido por la mitad aun continuaban teniendo esperanzas.

— ¡Empuja mas fuerte!

— ¡Pero, es todo lo que podemos hacer, tenemos que movernos, hay mucho que hacer ella no lo va a lograr!

— ¡Cállate y ayúdame! ¡Esta chica tiene familia y tenemos que hacer todo lo que este en nuestras manos para salvarla!

El otro rescatista trago saliva y asintió ayudando a su compañero, él por su parte veía maravillado a esos humanos, él estaba seguro que todo su esfuerzo sería por nada ya que aquella humana estaba a nada de morir, y él lo sabía porque el nombre de aquella chica estaba ahora escrito en su brazo.

Levantó la vista inspeccionando el lugar topándose con un panorama desolador, había mucho movimiento, cientos de cámaras tratando de tener "la mejor toma de aquella desgracia" cuerpos desmembrados por todas partes, heridos que eran transportados a los hospitales más cercanos y claro ángeles, ángeles por todos lados, ninguno de ellos le prestaba atención, todos estaban concentrados en las personas que pronto guiarían, nadie perdía de vista a su alma porque las instrucciones habían sido claras

"No perderlos de vista" "Él estará cerca".

Al recordar esto no pudo mas que acercarse aun más a aquella chica, sabía que esto no era necesario pero al hacer esto no podía evitar sentirse mas "tranquilo" como diría Hermione…

Hermione.

Recordó a la castaña y lo único que pudo hacer fue enarcar una ceja y apretar los puños con fuerza aun cuando no hubiera emoción alguna que alentara tales acciones, simplemente lo hizo porque sabía eso hacían los humanos estando en una situación similar a la que él pasaba. Y es que desde hace unos días Hermione, estaba muy extraña, bueno aun más extraña de lo que solía estar, extraña en la manera en la que él le hablaba y Hermione simplemente parecía estar en otro mundo, extraña en el sentido de que todo el día se la pasaba con la vista perdida en la nada mientras murmuraba palabras extrañas, entre los murmullos pudo entender el nombre de "Harry", muchas veces trato de hablarlo con ella pero el sólo intentarlo era motivo suficiente para que ella tuviera cosas que hacer y desapareciera de ahí.

Hasta él sabía que aquella era una excusa tonta e infantil, pero aun así la castaña no dejaba de preocuparle, algo malo se acercaba y es que ahora además de preocuparse por Voldemort, tenía que estar pendiente de lo que hacía Hermione a cada momento, y aunque ahora pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, aun había espacios donde él simplemente no la podía cuidar.

¿El motivo por el cual se había convertido en su niñero? Esa pregunta tenía una corta respuesta.

Albus.

Y es que sabía que aquel superior tenía algo que ver en todo esto, un día el anciano se había acercado a él y le había sugerido que era buena idea no separarse de Hermione, al principio él se había mostrado receloso, no confiaba en ese ángel, sabía que se traía algo entre manos y también sabía que si bien su seguridad le venia valiendo nada, la de Hermione si le importaba, él sabía por qué era así, ella era un híbrido, un blanco de Voldemort, pero se suponía ese detalle sólo lo sabían él y Hermione, ¿Cierto?

— Albus, no sabe nada.

Repitió una vez mas aquella oración que llevaba días en su mente, era necesario decirla para poder convencerse que Albus en efecto no sabía nada.

— ¡Ayúdame!

El grito de aquel hombre lo saco de sus pensamientos, fue justo a tiempo ya que en ese momento el alma de aquella chica abandono el cuerpo para segundos después confusa quedarse al lado de aquel cuerpo que habito por años, él pudo ver en sus ojos el miedo al notar como había sido partida por la mitad.

— ¡Oh por dios!

— Acompáñame Brenda.

Brenda, asustada dio un brinco y se giro hacia él.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Eso no es necesario que lo sepas, sólo acompáñame.

— No, yo tengo que volver.

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante aquellas palabras, él no era Hermione y sabía no tenía su tacto así que sin importarle demasiado los sentimientos de Brenda, hablo.

— Has muerto, es tu hora y me tienes que acompañar.

La chica abrió la boca sorprendida pero él supo que algo en su mirada le indico no era bueno preguntar mas, él le tendió su mano y ella la tomo insegura.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Él suspiro y supo de esa pregunta nunca se salvaba.

— Draco, mi nombre es Draco.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Sólo era un alma más.

Suspiro mientras regresaba a su "lugar de trabajo", llevaba toda la mañana en aquella situación, yendo y viniendo, guiando alma tras alma, vida tras vida, siempre la había caracterizado su comprensión hacia aquellos humanos y es que en cierto modo entendía su sufrir, pero ahora no era así, ahora al estar parada en medio de aquellos cuerpos simplemente no sentía nada, y sabía eso era bueno, ella como ángel de la muerte no debería sentir y estaba segura debería estar tranquila por ser como los demás ángeles pero… decir que no sentía absolutamente nada, era mentir, sentía algo, algo extraño en su interior, una molestia que no se iba con nada, una sensación de que algo estaba mal, de que a ella le faltaba algo.

— _¡En que te amo Hermione!_

Aquellas palabras aparecieron de nuevo y ella no pudo más que entrecerrar los ojos.

— _¡En que te amo Hermione!_

— _Tú no me puedes amar Harry Potter, no es de humanos._

Bastaba con cerrar los ojos para poder ver aquella mirada de Harry, cargada de dolor y decepción, esto sólo empeoraba las cosas, al parecer a alguien no le parecía suficiente con que se sintiera basura, una basura mala que sólo hacía sufrir a Harry, no, aparte de eso ella tenía que cargar con el recuerdo de aquella mirada que tanto mal le hacía.

— Tú no lo amas.

Una vez más aquellas palabras escaparon de sus labios, en las últimas tres semanas, que era el tiempo que llevaba alejada de Harry, eran incontables las veces que aquella frase se repetía casi por si sola, era como si alguna parte de ella estuviera aferrada a hacerla entender que ella no podía amar, después de todo ella ni siquiera sabia que era ese sentimiento, seguramente algo estaba mal con su cuerpo, seguramente se había averiado, y eso causaba aquellas cosas que ella no comprendía.

— Harry.

Apenas lo nombro supo no debió hacerlo, y es que cada vez que eso pasaba aquella extraña sensación en su interior aumentaba, era molestia mezclada con algo bueno, algo que la hacía sentirse completa, algo que le hacía pensar que estaba en el lugar correcto. Suspiro sin poderlo evitar.

Negó con la cabeza mientras desviaba la vista tratando de distraerse, no era bueno pasarse todo el día pensando en Harry, al ver aquella desgracia por alguna razón unas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

— _Otro ángel desapareció, estamos seguros, era un hibrido, no quedan muchos._

De manera inconsciente se abrazó a si misma en un intento inútil de sentirse protegida, ella sabía que no estaba a salvo, cualquier día Voldemort podría encontrarla.

— ¿Hermione?

— Draco.

— ¿Estas bien?

No pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al escuchar tal pregunta, no había día que aquel ángel no la hiciera.

— Por supuesto.

Ante su respuesta Draco, enarco una ceja, sabía lo que venía así que tenía que cambiar rápido el tema, ahora si el rubio empezaba con sus preguntas ella no podría huir como siempre.

— ¿Mucho trabajo verdad?

— Si.

— ¿Y cuántos llevas?

Lo supo en cuanto aquella pregunta salió de su boca, era la estúpida y tonta que se le pudo haber ocurrido y es que ¿En que universo paralelo ella preguntaría semejante tontería? ¿Cuándo si siempre mostro un apego importante hacia los humano? Encontró la mirada de Draco y supo él tampoco lo podía creer.

— ¿Cuántos llevo?

— Yo…

— Hermione.

Hablo de manera desesperada, no podía permitir que el chico le hiciera alguna pregunta incomoda.

— Yo llevo diez, pero creo que…

— ¡Hermione!

El grito de Draco la hizo callar al instante, los ángeles que estaban cerca de ellos levantaron la vista y los veían fijamente, segundos después se dieron cuenta que ahí no había nada interesante y bajaron la vista hacia el cuerpo moribundo del humano que tenían que guiar.

— ¿Puedes bajar la voz?

— No, no puedo ¿Qué demonios te pasa Hermione?

— No me pasa nada, no sé de que hablas.

— Por favor no empieces.

— ¿Empezar que?

— Hermione, te conozco, sé que algo paso con Harry, o dime ¿Acaso de un día para otro te dejo de interesar? ¿Te canso tu mascota?

— ¡No es mi mascota!

Su grito no lo esperaba, esa necesidad de gritar era nueva, o al menos desde que se había alejado de Harry, no lo había sentido.

— Si no quieres que lo llame así, dime de una vez por todas que paso, Hermione, temo por ti ¿Sabes que desapareció…?

— Lo sé, un ángel desapareció.

Guardaron silencio por unos minutos.

— Temo por ti Hermione, lo creas o no me preocupas, sé que algo paso, algo grave, algo que te orillo a alejarte del humano, sabes que yo te puedo ayudar.

— No, no puedes.

— ¿Qué paso, Hermione?

Sabía que no podía ocultarle por mucho la verdad al rubio, pero aun así no tenía idea por donde empezar, bajo la vista y se mordió el labio. Lo intento un par de veces pero la voz no quería salir, fue hasta el cuarto intento que por fin lo logró.

— ¿Sabes que es el amor?

La reacción de Draco, fue como lo que esperaba, el ángel abrió los ojos y la vio extrañado.

— No.

— Pues yo tampoco lo sé.

— No entiendo, Hermione.

— Yo tampoco.

— ¿De que hablas?

— Draco, nosotros no amamos.

Aquello era algo que todos sabían pero tenía que mencionarlo, tal vez ocurriera un milagro y Draco, le dijera que estaba equivocada, que los ángeles si podían amar.

— Eso es verdad, nosotros no amamos, los ángeles no…

— Yo no soy un ángel como tú, soy un híbrido.

— No comprendo que me quieres decir.

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la ignorancia de Draco, para ella era más que evidente lo que ahí pasaba.

— ¿Aun no lo ves? ¿No es obvio?

— No.

Respiro profundamente, aun ella misma se negaba a aquella verdad, pero por otra parte sabía que tenía que enfrentarlo, sabía que si aquello era cierto estaba en un grave problema, y que mejor que decírselo a Draco para que él la sacara de su error, porque era un error, una tontería suya. Bajo la vista.

— Creo que yo, que yo…. Me en… me en…

— ¿Te enamoraste?

No esperaba que el rubio entendiera sus monosílabos.

— Me enamore de Harry, o al menos eso creo que pasa ya que no encuentro otra respuesta a coherente a lo que me pasa.

Draco, estaba por contestarle lo supo porque aun sin verlo él maldijo por lo bajo, pero su respuesta no llego, segundos después escucho una maldición por parte del rubio y después de eso una voz, una voz que jamás pensó escuchar, al menos no cuando se estaba confesando de esa manera.

— Eso me lo esperaba mi querida Hermione.

Levantó la vista rápidamente y sus ojos se toparon con unos intensos ojos azules que la veían con curiosidad.

— Albus.

Esta bien, ahora si estaba en problemas.

— _Eso me lo esperaba mi querida Hermione._

Todo se volvió confuso para ella, después de escuchar aquellas palabras un pitido en sus oídos le impidió seguir el hilo de la conversación que al parecer Albus y Draco tenían, en su mente todo era imágenes, confusas imágenes. Por un lado la palidez exagerada de Draco mientras Albus sonreía y seguía tomando su hombro, en ese momento los labios de Albus se abrieron y comentaron algo, pero no pudo saber que fue, él hablo muy rápido, demasiado rápido para que ella entendiera por encima de ese sonido que no la dejaba escuchar.

— _Estas en problemas._

Aquella vocecita que llevaba días torturándola se hizo presente ella no pudo mas que tragar lentamente saliva y ver como Albus, seguía hablando sin dejar que Draco le contestara.

— _Es tu fin._

Bien, aquello no era necesario que se lo dijera aquella tonta vocecita, ella lo sabía, sabia que estaba en problemas y graves, eso sin contar el hecho que por su estupidez había puesto en peligro a Harry.

Harry.

El recordar al moreno sólo logro que su preocupación se disparara, ella podía dejar de existir la verdad eso no le importaba tanto, es más, viéndolo desde cierto punto de vista aquello podía ser bueno pero Harry…

No.

Él no podía correr ese peligro por su culpa, a su mente llego la historia que el mismo Albus le había contado, sabía que los ángeles como el anciano eran capaces de hacer cosas horribles.

Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que alejándose de Harry todo quedara en el olvido pero ahora lo entendía todo, para ella sería más fácil dejar de existir que dejar por completo al moreno. Ya que si bien era cierto en esas semanas no lo había visto, todavía tenia la esperanza de volverlo a ver cuando todo se hubiese calmado.

Fue en ese preciso momento que lo comprendió, fue en ese instante que se identifico con Voldemort, o mas bien con Tom, seguramente él se había sentido igual al descubrir el peligro al que su amada se exponía al estar a su lado, todo cambio en un momento, paso de ver a Voldemort como un monstruo, a verlo como la victima que en verdad era.

— _Como él, eres como él._

— _Sálvalo._

— _Tom fue citado a una reunión especial, yo que estuve presente les puedo decir que tratamos de persuadirlo para que entrara en razón, le propusimos olvidar el asunto si él se olvidaba de Elizabeth, por supuesto, no tuvimos éxito alguno. Sabíamos lo que intentaría hacer, lo sabíamos y aun así no hicimos nada, tuvimos la tonta idea de que después de todo algún día ese amor terminaría, no fue así y Tom intento __**amarrarse las alas.**_

Por algún motivo aquella conversación que había tenido ya hace tiempo con Albus llego a su cabeza, _amarrarse las alas _¿Qué significaba en verdad aquello? ¿Seria verdad que sólo fue una manera de hablar de Albus, o era otra cosa?

Algo le decía que aquello de amarrase las alas era su salvación o al menos la de Harry, pero no podía asegurarlo, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que era eso, para empezar ellos los ángeles de la muerte no tenían alas. Fue entonces que su boca cobro vida propia y se abrió para preguntar algo que no estaba segura querer preguntar y menos a ese ángel superior.

— ¿Qué es amarrarse las alas?

Su pregunta ocasiono algo que ella no esperaba, la conversación que Draco y Albus tenían cesó de golpe mientras Albus la veía como si tuviera algo feo y asqueroso en la cara.

— ¿Hermione?

Fue evidente que aquella interrupción de su parte no le gusto para nada a Draco, ya que le dedico una mirada que ella no pudo comprender del todo.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Muy al contrario de lo que esperaba la voz de Albus estaba tranquila, ella no pudo mas que encogerse de hombros tratando de restarle importancia a aquella pregunta que ahora sabía nunca debió hacer.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Qué ves Albus?

El anciano, sonrió de medio lado ante la pregunta de Draco, era como si la pregunta del rubio le divirtiera, fue en ese instante que noto como los ángeles que estaban a su alrededor les prestaban mas atención de la necesaria, tal vez fue por eso que Albus deposito su dedo índice sobre los labios y les indico no hablaran mas. Estaba por preguntar que demonios era aquello cuando otro ángel se acercó a ellos, ella noto que le dedicaba una extraña mirada a Albus.

— Albus.

El recién llegado movió la cabeza en forma de saludo, ella imito su movimiento aunque no tenía idea de quien era aquel ángel.

— Severus, que gusto verte.

Al ser nombrado, aquel ángel torció la boca, gesto que le pareció a ella asemejaba mucho a una sonrisa sin llegar a serlo. Aquel desconocido no le inspiraba confianza, él tenía la nariz larga y su cabello era totalmente negro, sus facciones al contrario que las de Albus no invitaban a tomarse muchas confianzas con él.

— ¿Gusto? Hablas como un humano Albus, creí que habíamos dejado claro ese punto.

Albus, sonrió y le dedico a ella una extraña mirada.

— Creo que siempre tendremos puntos de vista diferentes en ese tema, nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo.

— Eso es claro Albus, yo si sé lo que soy, yo no soy un hi…

Severus callo al instante, era como si aquellas palabras se le hubieran escapado, y es que a ella le pareció que lo que estaba a punto de decir se había atorado en su garganta, inmediatamente le lanzo miradas de desconfianza a ella y a Draco.

— No es el momento de perder el tiempo hablando de esto, por si no lo has notado tenemos trabajo que hacer.

— Y en eso estoy, no te preocupes por ello.

— Pues no lo parece, desde allá se ve que estas muy ocupado haciendo "vida social", por si no lo recuerdas tenemos que tener mucho cuidado, estando en…

— ¿En guerra? Créeme que no subestimo a Voldemort, se tan bien como tú que puede aparecer de un momento a otro.

Apenas Albus, nombro a Voldemort, Severus dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y dirigió su vista alrededor como si esperara que el ángel se apareciera de un momento a otro reclamando el alma de aquellas personas. Había algo en la mirada de Severus que le hizo pensar que él le temía a Voldemort, pero todo duro apenas unos segundos, para cuando menos acordó la mascara de frialdad apareció en el rostro de aquel ángel.

— No lo creo, él sabe perfectamente que…

— ¿Qué no puede aparecer aquí con tanto ángel reunido? ¿Qué no nos puede vencer a todos juntos? ¿Eso es lo que sabe, Severus?

Severus apretó los labios evidentemente tragándose sus palabras.

— No es el momento de hablar de eso, al menos no ahora.

Ella pudo notar enseguida la desconfianza de Severus, y no lo podía culpar esos no eran tiempos de andar hablando de temas así con cualquiera. Pero Albus, sonrió al ángel y negó con la cabeza.

— Creo que no te he presentado, ellos son Draco y Hermione.

Apenas escucho sus nombres, Severus, levanto el rostro mirándolos con evidente superioridad, de nuevo movió la cabeza en forma de saludo.

— Bueno será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos.

No esperaba escuchar la voz de Draco, así que al hacerlo no pudo evitar mirarlo con curiosidad, pero entonces entendió que era el momento adecuado para salir huyendo de ahí.

— Si, es verdad, tenemos trabajo, nosotros…

Pero apenas dieron media vuelta Albus tomo su muñeca y le impidió irse de ahí, ella giro su cuerpo y le suplico con la mirada la dejara alejarse de ahí.

— No, necesito hablar ahora mismo con ustedes.

— Tenemos trabajo.

— Eso no importa ahora.

En cuanto Severus escucho tales palabras se escandalizo, y ella lo pudo ver perfectamente.

— ¿Qué no tiene importancia? ¡Cómo no la va a tener! ¡Deben guiar almas!

La reacción de Severus le preocupo ya que la única manera de que el ángel entendiera la importancia de aquella platica es que Albus le confesara que era un híbrido, y no cualquier híbrido, si no uno enamorado de un humano, algo le decía que si Severus se enteraba ahora si estaba perdida.

— No me malinterpretes Severus, esta claro que es importante pero no ahora.

— Pero…

— Después hablaremos de esto, ahora si nos disculpas tenemos cosas que arreglar, si no es mucha molestia ¿Podrías llamar a otros ángeles para que los cubran? Como tú dijiste no es momento de dejar almas solas.

Lo último que alcanzo a ver antes de desaparecer de ahí con Albus y Draco fue la mueca que Severus le dedico a Albus, era claro que aquellos ángeles tenían una platica pendiente.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

— _Tú no me puedes amar Harry Potter, no es de humanos._

Tomó la pequeña pelota que estaba sobre la mesa y la examino con cuidado, era tan simple, insignificante y rosa, muy rosa.

— _La vida no es color de rosa Harry._

Un triste suspiro escapo de su pecho mientras apretaba fuertemente la pelota de goma.

— _No estas solo, Harry, yo siempre voy a estar contigo._

Tomó impulso y la pequeña pelota de goma se fue a estrellar a un costoso florero que se interpuso en su trayectoria, esto logro un gran escandalo, una solitaria lágrima viajo por su mejilla, pero la limpio rápidamente.

— No más.

No quería empezar de nuevo, la verdad era que ya no tenía más lágrimas para derramar, primero la perdida de Luna, no podía dejar de pensar que si no hubiera sido por ese maldito accidente a estas alturas seguramente estaría de viaje con su esposa o posiblemente con la noticia de que pronto sería padre, todo hubiera sido tan diferente.

Y por otro lado estaba Hermione, su más grande dolor de cabeza.

— _Tú no me puedes amar Harry Potter, no es de humanos._

Una vez más aquellas benditas palabras aparecieron en su cabeza ¿Por qué tuvo que decirlas? ¿Acaso no se podía simplemente quedar callada? Todo hubiera sido más fácil, estaba seguro que aguantaría más el hecho de no volverla a ver sin saber nada más de ella a todo esto que pasaba ahora. Pero todo había sido su culpa ¿En que momento se le ocurrió que Hermione lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos al escuchar su confesión?

— S_oy un ángel, un ángel de la muerte…_

Una sonrisa intento formarse en su rostro pero no pudo, al parecer sus mejillas habían olvidado lo que era sonreír, ya que al tratar de hacerlos estas se sintieron extrañas y tiesas.

Aun recordaba como había tomado todo eso de la "condición" de Hermione, el como se había burlado de ella, el como trato de negar toda aquella verdad, y también recordó el miedo que sintió al saber que nada de lo que ella le decía era mentira, pero había algo que también no podía olvidar, lo importante que se sintió al saber este secreto.

Respiro profundamente, no podía encontrar el momento exacto en que su amistad con la castaña cambio ¿Cuándo fue que comenzó a sentir aquel sentimiento que él juro enterró junto con Luna? No lo sabía, Hermione se lo había ganado poco a poco, con su forma de ser, apoyándolo cuando nadie más lo hacía, estando ahí para él cuando nadie mas lo intentaba. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de la chica, es por eso que no dejaba de preguntarse que si lo hubiera notado a tiempo ¿Lo hubiera evitado?

Negó con la cabeza, la verdad era que él no hubiera hecho nada para evitarlo, aun cuando ella simplemente no lo pudiera amar.

Sin duda eso sólo le pasaba a él, al parecer Harry Potter estaba destinado a no amar. O al menos a amar y ser feliz por el resto de su existencia por ello, ya que o perdía al amor de su vida o se enamorada de un verdadero imposible, porque era hora de aceptarlo por mucho que quisiera Hermione jamás lo podría llegar a querer, tal vez era por eso que las palabras de la castaña le dolían tanto.

— ¿Joven, se encuentra bien?

Escuchar aquella voz lo tomo desprevenido, había olvidado por completo que se encontraba en la casa de sus padres esperando a su mamá.

— Si, estoy bien.

— Pero… oh, el florero de la señora Potter.

No paso desapercibido para él, el hecho de que la chica veía con temor los vidrios rotos en el piso, esto no pudo mas que exasperarlo ¿Qué esperaba, que se abriera las venas ahí frente a ella?

— Límpialo, necesito estar solo.

— Pero…

— No voy a hacer nada, sólo límpialo.

— ¡Perdone usted, no quería incomodarlo!

— No importa, sólo retírate por favor.

La chica se retiro, pero no pudo regresar a lamentarse, ya que en ese momento escucho como una camioneta derrapaba frente a la casa, al asomarse por la ventana descubrió que era su madre la que hacía tal escandalo, estaba evidentemente alterada y bajaba con dificultad de la camioneta, salió disparado a su encuentro, temía que se fuera a desmayar.

Apenas llego a su encuentro supo algo en verdad malo pasaba, su madre no dejaba de repetir un nombre, un nombre que en su vida había escuchado.

— Peter…. Peter, Peter ha vuelto.

— Mamá, reacciona ¿Qué paso?

Sin saber que hacer opto por mover el cuerpo de su madre tratando de que reaccionara, en el estado en que venía le sorprendía que hubiera llegado por si sola a la casa.

— Mamá, por favor.

Pero su madre seguía sin reaccionar, así que la tomo en brazos y la metio en la casa, una vez dentro le grito a Ana, la cual llego corriendo a su encuentro.

— ¿Qué… ohhh?

— Rápido, trae algo de alcohol.

Ana asintió y corrió a busca lo que él le pedía, mientras subió las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de sus padres aun con el cuerpo de su mamá en brazos. Recostó a su madre en la cama pero ella seguía sin reaccionar, no dejaba de repetir el nombre de Peter.

— ¿Mamá?

— Él no murió, él volvió…

Su madre dejo escapar un sollozo y enseguida se tapo la cara con las manos, esto no hacía más que preocuparlo cada vez más, sabía que tenía que llamar a su padre, tomó el teléfono y marcó.

— Comunícame con mi papá…. No me importa que este en junta… ¡Rápido!

Segundos después James Potter estaba al teléfono.

— ¿Qué pasa Harry? Estoy en junta, muy ocupado…

— Es mamá esta mal.

Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto inmediato.

— ¡Mal! ¿Cómo que mal, que le pasa?

— No te alteres, pero llegó hace unos momentos, no para de repetir un nombre y no se que hacer.

— ¿Nombre, que nombre?

— Un tal Peter.

Silencio.

Lo único que escuchaba era la pesada reparación de su padre, casi lo podía ver sentándose en la silla mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano.

— ¿Papá?

— ¿Has dicho Peter?

— Si, no deja de decirlo y algo de que no esta muerto, pero no tengo idea a que se refiere, ven pronto, ella te necesita.

— Voy para allá.

Colgó sin siquiera despedirse de él, no es que esto le preocupara ya que algo le decía que ahí pasaba algo muy grave. Ana llegó unos minutos después con el botiquín de primeros auxilios, tomó un pedazo de algodón y lo empapo en alcohol, lo acerco a su madre y ella tardo unos instantes en reaccionar al olor, para cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos y soltó un chillido.

— ¡No murió! ¡Peter, no murió!

Como si su madre fuera sólo una niña pequeña se aferro a su pecho y sollozo aun más.

— Mamá todo esta bien, estas en casa todo esta bien, papá ya viene para acá.

Sus palabras no tuvieron el efecto que él espero, su madre seguía llorando sin control alguno y repitiendo un sinnúmero de veces ese nombre.

— Todo está bien, tranquilízate.

— ¡No está bien!

En el rostro de su madre había miedo, dolor e ira, nunca antes había visto tales emociones en aquel dulce y siempre comprensivo rostro.

— ¡Nos va a hacer daño Harry! ¡Mucho daño! ¡No murió! ¡No quiero que lo haga de nuevo!

Sabia que si su madre seguía hablando él tendría sus respuestas, así que le indico a Ana se retirara. Una vez que la chica salió de la habitación él se sintió con la libertad de hablar.

— ¿Hacer que, mamá? ¿Quién es Peter? ¿Por qué le temes tanto?

Al escuchar ese nombre, la siempre tranquila señora Potter lloro con más fuerza.

— Mamá ¿Qué te hizo?

De pronto aquella terrible posibilidad se abrió paso y sintió un odio hacia aquel Peter aun sin saber quien era o que es lo que había ocasionado.

— ¡Él trato de abusar de mi! ¡Él trato de matarnos!

Apenas aquellas palabras llegaron a su cerebro, supo se había puesto pálido y una inmensa preocupación se instalo en su pecho.

— ¿De que hablas?

— ¡Él era nuestro amigo, era nuestro amigo y aun así trato de matarnos a ti y a mi!

— ¿Qué?

Aunque la situación era fácil de comprender, no le cabía en la cabeza la idea de que alguien le quisiera hacer un daño así a su madre, o a él mismo.

— ¡Él nos odia, él nos quiere hacer daño, él…!

No supo que otra cosa le quería decir su progenitora ya que después de aquello Lily Potter perdió la consciencia, él apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para que no se lastimara, mientras en su cabeza hacían eco las palabras que le acababa de decir, ¿Qué demonios no sabía? ¿Quién era Peter, y como estaba eso que los quiso matar a los dos?

Sin duda el destino estaba empeñado en llenarlo de problemas, ya que ahora además de preocuparse por Hermione, tenía que hacerlo por un viejo enemigo de sus padres y al parecer de él mismo también.

* * *

><p><strong>Y sip, eso es todo por hoy ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué piensan del capitulo? Espero en verdad que les haya gustado, como notaran los capítulos son cada vez mas largos eso y mis clases hacen que me tarde mas en editar, pero tratare de apurarme con el siguiente, espero sus comentarios, recuerden que son gratis :B Hasta la próxima<strong>


	19. Aniversario

**CAPITULO 17: ANIVERSARIO**

Y el día había llegado, el maldito día que desde ya hace un poco mas de dos semanas esperaba con terror, estaba ahí.

Hoy se cumplía un año de la muerte de su Luna, un año ya había pasado, un año en el que aun no lograba superar del todo su pérdida, y es que aun había días que sentía un agujero en su pecho que le impedía incluso respirar.

Un año, que rápido había pasado el tiempo, parecía que fue ayer cuando lloraba desconsolado frente a la recién tumba de la rubia, cuando le reclamaba a la que fue el amor de su vida el haberlo dejado… sus pensamientos se detuvieron en ese momento, ya que no paso desapercibido el hecho de que pensaba en el amor de Luna en pasado, como si no existiera en su sistema mas amor por la chica, y aunque sabia esto era normal ese hecho no le gustaba para nada, no le gustaba porque eso quería decir que Harry Potter estaba ya enamorado de alguien más, y ese alguien era Hermione, aquel ángel de la muerte que desde hace un tiempo no veía, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Dos meses? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?

Suspiro pesadamente y se levanto de la cama sin ganas, sabía que no podía retrasarlo más, según su reloj eran ya las once de la mañana y según los planes que había hecho el día anterior con su padre, tenía que estar listo a las doce para ir al panteón.

Y no es que su padre fuera un adicto a la puntualidad si no que desde ese día todo había cambiado.

— _¡Él trato de abusar de mí! ¡Él trato de matarnos!_

Apenas recordó aquellas palabras sacudió la cabeza para sacarlas de su mente, porque recordar aquel momento no era para nada sano así como tampoco era bueno recordar el rostro de su padre al ver en ese estado al que era el amor de su vida, desde ese día y sin que él lo viera venir las cosas en la mansión Potter habían cambiado y no para bien.

De un salto se puso de pie, se dirigió lentamente a la ventana, la cual daba directo al jardín de la mansión Potter, desde aquel día su padre le había insistido que se mudara definitivamente a la casa, ya que según le había dicho era por su seguridad. Apenas dio un vistazo vio el motivo por el cual ahora su casa parecía una fortaleza, había guardias por todos lados, eso sin contar a sus guardaespaldas personales los cuales no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra.

"La fortaleza Potter" como el buen Ron, solía llamar ahora a la casa daba miedo, se sentía encerrado, sentía que se ahogaba en aquel lugar, se sentía tan solo.

Dio un largo suspiro y desordeno aun más su cabello, tenía que apurarse ya que simplemente no podía retrasar más aquello, se lo debía a Luna.

Estaba por dirigirse al baño cuando lo sintió, eso que llevaba ya meses sintiendo, se sentía observado, vigilado, acompañado, este sentimiento no aparecía cuando estaba rodeado de gente, no, este sentimiento sólo aparecía cuando estaba completamente solo, muchas veces la paranoia se había apoderado de su sentido común, una vez incluso emocionado había susurrado el nombre de Hermione, con la esperanza de que la chica apareciera y le explicara todo, pero sobre todo que se retractara de aquellas palabras que le había dicho hace tantos meses, quería que le dijera que un humano si podía amar a un ángel de la muerte, pero sobre todo necesitaba escuchar que un ángel si podía amar a un humano.

Sabía que lo que deseaba era imposible y era de locos pero aquella era su única esperanza, esa esperanza era la que lo motivaba a continuar día a día, porque no sabia si ese día sería el de "tal vez hoy" "tal vez hoy la vea" "tal vez hoy me explique". Una parte de su cabeza le decía que se resignara que ese momento que con tantas ganas esperaba nunca iba a llegar.

— ¡Harry! ¿Ya estas listo?

La voz de su padre lo saco de sus pensamientos, un poco agitado se dirigió al baño mientras se apresuraba a contestar.

— ¡Ahora voy! ¡Ya estoy listo!

Entro rápidamente al baño, pero lo que él no vio fue como un lado de su cama se hundió un poco, como si una persona se sentara en ella, mientras él abría la regadera por su habitación se dejo escuchar una voz que él daría lo que fuera por volver a oír.

— "Ya estoy listo" Nunca cambiaras Harry Potter.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

El cielo amenazaba con tormenta, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que de un momento a otro comenzaría a llover, pero aquello no le importo, ya que ni aunque el cielo se cayera en ese momento a él le pasaría algo, todo porque él era superior, él era superior a todos incluidos esos malditos ángeles.

Al pensar en aquellos seres una furia inmensa se apodero de su ser, ángeles, aquellos malditos ángeles. Le molestaba saber que un día él había sido como ellos.

— No, yo fui más que un ángel.

Porque si, incluso dentro de esa porquería él había sido superior, él fue un hibrido, un ser especial, superior y también un ser maldito, para su buena o mala suerte su naturaleza fue de ángel pero con sentimientos humanos, eso lo había llevado a lo que ahora era, lo había llevado a desear con todas las fuerzas de su ser la destrucción de aquellos que tanto le habían quitado.

En ese momento el viento ondeo a gusto su túnica negra, casi podría apostar que si él fuera humano en ese momento ese vientecillo le hubiera ocasionado un buen escalofrió, pero claro él no era humano, él solamente era Voldemort.

Continuo caminando acercándose un poco más a su destino, estaba por llegar pero antes de hacerlo hecho un vistazo a su alrededor inspeccionando el lugar, estaba vacío, al parecer el mal clima había espantado a los pocos visitantes, no pudo evitar sonreír complacido, aquello era bueno para él, ya que si bien era cierto los humanos no lo podían ver, quería disfrutar aquel momento a solas, ya que aquellos minutos eran los únicos en los cuales podría decir que se sentía en paz, aunque esa paz la mayoría de las veces fuera remplazada por una furia que invadía todo su cuerpo.

Dio un paso acompañado de un gran suspiro, había llegado.

**Elizabeth Granger.**

**Siempre estarás en nuestro Corazones**

— Mi Elizabeth…

Con su pálida y esquelética mano acaricio la tumba donde su amada Elizabeth descansaba, aun dolía, la bola de fuego que vivía en su pecho aun no se apagaba, esa bola de fuego que reclamaba venganza, justicia, ellos merecía pagar, ellos no tenían derecho, no lo tenían, todo iba a ser perfecto para él y Elizabeth, todo iba bien hasta que ellos intervinieron, por eso los odiaba, a cada uno de ellos, a cada uno de esos malditos ángeles.

Pero iban a pagar, él los haría pagar.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, él sabía que podía lograrlo, sentía que el momento estaba cerca, sólo tenía que encontrar a los últimos híbridos que sabía andaban por ahí, sólo eso, y aunque sabía no era una tarea simple, él lo lograría. No era simple porque no tenía idea de quienes eran esos ángeles, le habían llegado rumores pero la verdad él no se fiaba de esos rumores.

Un gran relámpago cruzo el cielo, instantes después la lluvia comenzó a caer de manera escandalosa, pero como siempre a él no le importo.

—Tendrás tu venganza, Eli… te lo juro.

Dio un último vistazo a la tumba y se dispuso a irse, no era bueno quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo, ya que lo quisiera aceptar o no estar cerca de su Elizabeth, lo volvía débil, y eso no lo podía permitir, no si quería que su amada tuviera su venganza.

Estaba por irse cuando una gran fila de autos llamo su atención, al parecer llegaba un nuevo miembro a aquel panteón, un muerto más, pero después de observar un poco más y descubrir que no había carroza supo que seguramente sólo era una visita. Una visita muy concurrida al parecer.

Negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a largarse de ahí, después de todo a él no le importaba que la muerta fuera popular, estaba por desaparecer de ahí cuando algo llamo su atención, algo que logro que la euforia se apoderara de su sentidos, algo que lo hizo sentirse el ser mas afortunado de ese planeta.

Ahí frente a él y bajo la lluvia venía un humano al que todos seguían, pero ese detalle no fue precisamente lo que llamo su atención, no, fue el hecho de ver a esa chica al lado del joven, aquella chica de cabello alborotado que veía aquel humano como si fuera la luz de sus ojos, como si fuera lo mas importante de su vida, esa chica que sólo él podía ver, esa chica que no era otra cosa que un ángel de la muerte y si no se equivocaba aquella chica era un híbrido.

— Te encontré.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Tenía que enfrentarlo de una buena vez, no podía continuar así, ya no, y aunque ella sabia que era el momento de ponerle fin a todo aquello, la verdad era que no estaba lista. Y simplemente no podía dejar de cuestionarse si en algún momento lo estaría.

Ella sabía la respuesta, nunca estaría lista, pero no podía continuar así, no podía seguir haciéndole aquello a Harry, no a él, mucho menos ahora que por lo que había visto los últimos meses estaba más solo que nunca, o al menos eso pensaba él ya que aunque el chico no lo supiera ella siempre lo acompañaba, sabía que esto no era muy justo para Harry, pero era lo mejor para todos, podía continuar viviendo así estando a su lado sin que él le dirigiera una palabra.

Suspiro mientras sin que Harry se diera cuenta subía con él al auto, no le costaba nada mostrarse ante él y hablar, aquellos eran unos de los pocos momentos en los cuales lo podía hacer, ya que últimamente Harry, tenía unos amigos que no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, justo ahora lo seguían en el auto que iba justo detrás de ellos. La verdad era que no entendía por qué esa manía del padre de Harry porque el chico tuviera guardaespaldas, que esperaba ¿Qué alguien atacara a Harry?

Ante tal idea y aunque sabia que era una tremenda tontería no pudo evitar sentir un malestar en su pecho, la idea de que alguien lastimara a Harry le preocupaba mucho, por las platicas que había escuchado por ahí, un tal Peter era el causante de tal alboroto en la familia Potter.

— Yo te protegeré.

En ese momento notó como Harry, hacia una mueca y un poco fastidiado daba un vistazo al espejo retrovisor donde pudo ver a sus queridos guardaespaldas.

— No me voy a perder, por favor.

Harry, encendió el radio evidentemente molesto, ella no pudo más que sonreír por su actitud, parecía un niño haciendo un berrinche y eso era en cierto modo tierno.

— Según dicen es por tu bien.

Se rio sola por su comportamiento tonto, no tenía caso que ella hablara después de todo Harry, no la escuchaba. Aun así era bueno imaginar que Harry si la escuchaba, que la veía, que la tocaba, por soñar no tenía que pagar nada.

Eso lo había aprendido en los últimos meses, era cierto que en un principio no le gusto para nada la confesión de Harry, pero ahora no tenía que fingir más, después de todo ¿Qué mas daba? Si lo que le habían dicho era verdad y su destino era _ese, _¿Qué perdía con disfrutar lo que Harry le hacia sentir? Ahora después de mucho tiempo podía asegurar que eso era amor.

Sabía que aquello se escuchaba absurdo, ella un ángel de la muerte enamorada de un humano, un "simple humano" como Draco lo llamaba.

— _No te voy a dejar sola Hermione… aquí voy a estar…_

Recordar las palabras que el rubio le dijo en aquella ocasión sólo logro que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, se sentía agradecida con el ángel porque él no tenía que cargar con aquello, ya que como ella le había dicho una vez, todo aquello era algo que ella tenía que cargar sola, era su cruz, no la de él. Pero aun con aquellas palabras, Draco, se había mostrado terco a no dejarla sola y ella en verdad se lo agradecía, ya que ahora mientras ella disfrutaba de un momento con Harry, el rubio junto con Albus _la buscaban_.

Aun no podía creer que en un tiempo llego a desconfiar de aquel ángel, ahora se arrepentía mucho de aquel hecho, ya que Albus y Draco eran los únicos que la podían ayudar, eran… sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Mientras Harry seguía conduciendo, e ignorando por completo su presencia, los recuerdos amenazaron por hacerse presentes, pero ella hizo todo lo posible por ahuyentarlos que ese no era el momento. Una canción comenzó a escucharse en la radio y Harry subió el volumen, ella sólo pudo sonreír, él parecía un niño, un niño que ella amaba.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Sólo un poco mas y llegaría, al parecer el clima quería que cancelara su visita pero él continuo no importándole el aguacero que se desato de la nada, tenía que visitar a Luna, y es que desde que la habían enterrado aquella era la primera vez que lo hacía, todo porque se había prometido a si mismo que lo haría cuando estuviera listo, y había pasado un año y aun no podía asegurar que estaba del todo repuesto de aquella pérdida.

Acelero un poco mas mientras subía el volumen de la canción que en ese momento se dejaba escuchar por la radio, le gustaba, esto le subió un poco el animo, pero esto no duro demasiado ya que fue entonces que recordó que aquel día también se cumplía un año desde que había conocido a Hermione, sin poderlo evitar una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ahora que sabia la verdad era en verdad gracioso lo que había pasado aquel día, ya comprendía la desesperación que sintió la castaña al hablar con él, a un dolido e histérico Harry, y todo por darle aquel ultimo mensaje de su prometida.

Ahora no podía dejar de preguntarse que hubiera pasado si Hermione hubiera ignorado aquella petición de Luna, ¿Estaría él aun en este mundo? ¿Estaría aun vivo?

No le gustaba recordar aquella etapa de su vida, esa en la cual se sintió tal débil que incluso atento contra su vida, no le gustaba pero debía recordarlo para entender que fue gracias a Hermione que él seguía aún respirando.

— Te debo tanto, Hermione.

— No me debes nada.

Aquello fue demasiado, sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía tuvo que frenar de la nada a causa de la sorpresa por escuchar aquella voz, estuvo a nada de irse a estampar con uno de los muros de aquel cementerio. No habían sido ideas suyas, en verdad la había escuchado, aquella era Hermione.

Rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia el asiento del copiloto y a los de atrás solo para encontrarlos vacíos, instantes después Seamus, si querido guardaespaldas toco la ventanilla del coche, era evidente que estaba asustado.

— ¿Está bien?

—Si, sólo fue una ardilla.

— ¿Una que?

— Una ardilla, se atravesó, lo siento.

Vio a Seamus enarcar una ceja, era evidente que no le creía pero aun así no le dijo nada, le pidió que tuviera cuidado y después regreso a su auto, una vez que lo dejo solo, de nuevo se puso a ver detenidamente el asiento del copiloto y este seguía igual de vacío que hasta hace un momento.

No pudo evitar sentirse estúpido y tonto, todo había sido producto de su imaginación, era sólo su deseo desesperado de ver a Hermione el que le estaba jugando una mala broma, trato de ignorar aquel sentimiento de soledad que lo invadió de pronto, había llegado por fin al cementerio y tenía que concentrarse en Luna.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Tonta, tonta, tonta.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Oh claro ella no pensaba! ¿Por qué tuvo que seguir con esa manía su ya de hablarle a Harry? ¿No se podía quedar callada sólo un momento? ¿Tenía que arruinarlo todo?

Y ahora ahí estaban las consecuencias de su estupidez, Harry, inspeccionando detalladamente el interior de su auto como si supiera que ella estaba ahí con él.

Tonta, era una tonta en verdad.

Se tranquilizó un poco al ver como Harry, con la decepción dibujada en el rostro continuaba su camino, respiro profundamente, había tenido suerte por esa ocasión se había salvado.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

— Sólo respira.

Bajo lentamente del auto, segundos después Seamus y Neville estuvieron detrás de él para no perder la costumbre, la verdad era que lo asfixiaban, pero sabia que era su trabajo, ellos solo seguían las ordenes de su padre, y hablando de su padre, ¿Dónde estaba?

Levanto la vista buscando a su papá, no tardo mucho en encontrarlo, Lily y James Potter venían abrazados bajo un paraguas, si no fuera porque vio a sus padres habría olvidado que la lluvia lo empapaba justo en ese momento.

— Aquí tiene.

— Gracias.

Tenía que aceptar que Seamus podía en ocasiones llegar a ser agradable, claro cuando no estaba asfixiándolo con su presencia.

— ¿Estas bien, Harry?

— Si mamá, ¿Y tú?

Tenía que preguntarlo, lamentablemente aunque su madre le aseguro que estaba bien su mirada le decía todo lo contrario. Sonrió a su madre y el comenzó a caminar, no espero a sus padres, la verdad era que quería llegar cuanto antes a verla, por fin después de un año estaba ahí frente a ella.

La lluvia continuo cayendo sin darle tregua a nadie, aquello era como un deja vú, y es que un día como aquel pero de hace un año, él se encontraba en un día lluvioso, destrozado y con deseos de alcanzar a Luna en el más allá, sin duda su suerte era mala, ya que ahora las cosas no eran tan diferentes, si bien era cierto la persona por la cual sufría no estaba muerta, su ausencia dolía igual.

Dio los últimos pasos y por fin estuvo frente a la que fuera hace un tiempo el amor de su vida, no pudo evitar las lágrimas que comenzaron a viajar por sus mejillas sin pena alguna.

— Mi Luna.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Sintió un peso sobre su estómago al ver a Harry en ese estado, le recordó mucho al antiguo Harry, aquel que conoció hace ya un año en aquel mismo lugar, daría lo que fuera por poder mostrarse ante él y así consolarlo, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que no se preocupara que ella iba a estar siempre con él, pero no podía, simplemente no podía engañar de esa manera al moreno y menos cuando sabia que era promesa era prácticamente imposible de cumplir.

Sin poder ver más a Harry en ese estado pero sin tampoco poder irse de ahí, se limito a desviar la mirada, no podía soportar ver a Harry llorar, aquello era demasiado para ella, pero apenas vio un poco a su alrededor se arrepintió de ello, ya que a unos metros estaba alguien que no esperaba ver, al menos no tan pronto.

Dio un paso hacia atrás tratando de alejarse de aquel ser, no podía enfrentarse a él, no ahora, aun no estaba lista. Vio como aquel sonreía con una mueca que inspiraba miedo, la especialidad de aquel ser, no era sonreír.

Tenía que huir, irse de ahí lo mas pronto que pudiera antes de que él supiera que ella era eso que tanto buscaba, aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que era inútil, que él ya la había descubierto y ese era el motivo por el cual le sonreía de esa manera que daba escalofríos. Aun a la distancia noto como aquel ser movía los labios diciéndole algo, no entendió nada y no le importo demasiado, sabia que lo que tenía que hacer ahora era irse de ahí, pero no podía, Harry, estaba en peligro, estaba en peligro por su culpa.

Para su tranquilidad vio como los padres de Harry llegaban junto a él, por un momento se sintió en paz ya que sabía que aquel ser no se atrevería a atacarlo mientras estuviera acompañado, ahora podía huir sin temor a que algo le pasara a Harry.

Voldemort, continuo diciendo algo que ella no logro entender mucho, pero algo le decía que estaba la palabra "hibrido" involucrada, sintió terror. No espero más, y en un segundo desapareció de ahí, lo último que vio fue el pálido rostro de Voldemort sonreírle mientras señalaba a Harry.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

— ¿Y se supone que estamos en el lugar correcto?

Levanto la vista del suelo donde, tenia que mencionarlo llevaba la mayor parte del día observando con sumo cuidado, no es que quisiera, ni siquiera le gustaba bajar la vista y ver por horas el maldito suelo, estaba ahí por algo mas importante, aunque tenía que decirlo el que _eso_ estuviera ahí aun no le convencía del todo, no veía por qué alguien escondería algo tan importante en un solitario bosque, sin seguridad de ningún tipo.

Aquello era en su opinión algo muy estúpido, ya que a menos que la persona que escondiera aquello en aquel lugar fuera humano, no tenía mucho sentido. Dejo de lado su desprecio natural hacia los humanos y mejor busco a Albus con la mirada, lo encontró al instante a unos metros de él con la vista clavada en el suelo.

— ¿Y bien?

Albus no le presto atención, así que mejor se acercó a él, así por lo menos perdía el tiempo un poco y se entretenía un rato.

— ¿Albus?

Llamo de nuevo al anciano con la esperanza de que éste por fin le contestara, pero eso no fue así, estaba por gritarle al ángel cuando de la nada él pareció salir de su trance.

— Estoy seguro que estamos en el lugar correcto.

Ante aquellas palabras él solamente se encogió de hombros.

— No estoy muy seguro de eso, ya te lo dije el que este aquí se me hace tan improbable.

Al escuchar sus palabras el anciano sonrió de medio lado y continúo con la vista clavada en el suelo.

— No es imposible que este aquí, la leyenda dice…

Chasqueo la lengua apenas escucho aquello, su acción por fin atrajo la completa atención de Albus.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

— Dime que no nos estamos guiando por una teoría absurda, eso no nos da mucho como para…

— Para salvar ángeles, lo se Draco, pero lo que te digo es totalmente cierto, esto como ya se los dije a ti y a Hermione, es nuestra única esperanza.

No le dijo palabra alguna pero en su rostro, sabia estaba dibujada la incredulidad, aquello que Albus les había contado era absurdo. El anciano ángel poso una mano sobre su hombro y le dio unas cuantas palmadas.

— Tengo que enmendar mi error Draco, sé que las cosas son difíciles para ti y para Hermione, sobre todo para ella pero les aseguro que no están solos.

— ¿Con ese sacrificio?

Tenía que decirlo, desde hace mucho tiempo esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza, no se le hacia justo, no era justo que por las tonterías de algunos ángeles superiores ahora Hermione, tuviera que pagar por eso.

Albus, no le contesto, se quedo callado y desvió la vista, sabia lo que esto significaba, la respuesta a su pregunta era si, el sacrificio era necesario, el sacrificio se tenia que llevar a cabo, no pudo mas que negar con la cabeza y continuar con su búsqueda, no había pasado ni tres minutos cuando Hermione llego a ellos, pero había algo raro en ella, algo malo había pasado.

La castaña llego hecha un desastre, su no necesaria respiración estaba agitada, así como lo hacían los humanos como cuando corrían grandes distancias, venía más pálida de lo normal y no dejaba de repetir aquellas palabras que para él no tenían sentido. Sin perder tiempo se acercó a ella, en ese momento Hermione cayó al suelo, captando inmediatamente la atención de Albus que estuvo con ellos al instante.

— ¿Qué paso?

Ante la pregunta del anciano solamente pudo negar con la cabeza, no podía contestarle ya que ni él sabía que demonios había pasado ahí.

— Lo sabe, lo dañara, me encontró, Harry… perdóname Harry.

Apenas escucho el nombre de aquel humano él lo comprendió todo, y es que por mucho que él le decía que aquel humano no le iba a traer ningún bien ella seguía necia a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo con él, y ahora al parecer todas sus advertencias venían a hacerse realidad, la única pregunta ahí era ¿Qué demonios le había hecho el tal Harry para ponerla así?

— ¿Qué te hizo, Hermione?

La castaña no respondió a su pregunta, no tenía idea de que hacer, levanto la vista hacia Albus con la esperanza de que él le dijera que hacer, pero por su mirada le quedo claro que el anciano no tenía idea de que hacer.

— Lo sabe, lo dañara, me encontró, Harry…

Pensaba en mil formas de hacer reaccionar a la castaña, necesitaba saber el motivo de si histeria, así que sabiendo que no había otra manera tomo a Hermione fuertemente por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla, Albus le llamo la atención por ello.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

— Es la única manera.

Siguió moviendo con fuerza a Hermione por algunos minutos más, fue después de un buen rato que logro salir de su trance. Al hacerlo le dedico una mirada cargada de asombro, era como si no esperara verlo ahí con ella, segundos después hizo algo que jamás había hecho, se aferro a su cuerpo en aquel gesto que los humanos denominaban como abrazo. Algo raro paso cuando Hermione hizo ese acto tan humano con él, pero inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza sacando cualquier idea tonta que pudiera surgir.

— ¿Estas bien?

Hermione, negó con la cabeza aun sin hablar.

— ¿Qué paso, Hermione?

Aquella pregunta la dijo Albus, por extraño que pareciera su voz se escuchaba calmada y tranquila. Pero ni la pregunta de Albus logro que la chica hablara, ella parecía estar muy ocupada apretando su cuerpo, haciendo mas fuerte el abrazo, él hizo lo propio acomodando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Hermione, después de unos minutos sin que ella hablara, supo tenia que intervenir.

— ¿Me podrías decir que demonios paso?

Ante su pregunta, Hermione, se separo de él, pero no con la reacción que él esperaba ya que apenas lo hizo la chica se puso de pie evidentemente ofendida, sabía que si no la detenían ella se largaría, pero afortunadamente Albus impidió que eso pasara. Tomo con fuerza el brazo de la castaña y lo obligo a mirarlo, mientras el anciano ángel hacia aquello, él se limito a observar.

— ¿Qué paso, Hermione?

Por alguna razón al escuchar la pregunta por parte de Albus, Hermione, perdió sus fuerzas y de nuevo fue a caer al piso, él no entendía, no comprendía que estaba mal con ella.

— Lo dejé…

— ¿De qué hablas?

Aun a la distancia pudo ver como Hermione se perdía en la azul mirada de Albus, con solo verla supo que Hermione se debatía entre hablar y no hablar, al parecer aun no confiaba del todo en Albus, cosa extraña ya que pensó que con lo que les había contado todas las dudas de su compañera se habían evaporado, ahora veía que estaba muy equivocado.

— ¿Hermione?

La castaña parpadeo al escuchar su voz y sin más comenzó a hablar.

— Me vio, él sabe quien soy.

— ¿De quien hablas?

— Voldemort.

Soltó la bomba sin que nadie lo esperara, todo se quedo en un absoluto silencio, pudo ver que Albus se había quedado de piedra, así como él. Aquello era grave, muy grave, y es que a nadie le convenía lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Tuvo que preguntarlo, necesitaba saber cual seria el plan a seguir ahora que todo se había ido al demonio.

— No podemos perder más tiempo, tendremos que adelantar nuestros planes.

Aquellas palabras tardaron un segundo en llegar a su cabeza, para cuando lo hizo supo iba a hacer una tontería, aquello no podía ser posible, él no iba a permitir aquello.

— ¡Estas loco! ¡Cómo demonios pides eso, no voy a permitirlo, tú dijiste que…!

— Se lo que dije Draco, pero esto nos hecha todo a perder, Voldemort ya sabe de la existencia de Hermione, y no tardara en saber de Harry si no es que ya lo sabe, es por eso que tenemos que adelantar nuestros planes.

Se negaba a aceptarlo, aquello no podía ser así, no le podían hacer eso a Hermione, no tan pronto.

— No, Hermione no se merece esto, ella…

— Sé que no lo merece, pero es la única salida.

No podía ser cierto, la vida, el destino, o lo que fuera no podía ser tan injusto con Hermione, sabia lo que aquello significaba para la castaña, aunque no comprendía el lazo que la unía al humano sabia era muy fuerte y estaba cargado de sentimientos que él jamás comprendería, pero aun así aquello era lo mas injusto que alguien le pudiera pasar. Noto como Hermione, se separaba de Albus y daba un vistazo al cielo para después suspirar profundamente.

— Lo voy a hacer.

— Pero…

— No Draco, sabemos que lo tengo que hacer, después de todo como dijo Albus, es mi destino.

Albus, bajo la cabeza ante tal comentario.

— Sé que lo tengo que hacer y créeme que no reniego de ello, solamente les pido algo.

— Lo que quieras, Hermione.

La castaña suspiro profundamente y camino nerviosamente frente a ellos.

— Solamente…

No continuo, se limito a morderse el labio y seguir caminando. Después de unos instantes logro reunir fuerzas y suspiro profundamente.

— Quiero tiempo.

— Pero…

— No me malinterpretes, sólo quiero el tiempo que a ustedes les tomara buscarla, ese tiempo lo necesito para mi, no quiero guiar más almas, no podría ni quiero hacerlo, necesito ver que Harry este bien, yo…

— Es peligroso que lo hagas.

No le gusto para nada la petición de Hermione, era peligroso, muy peligroso para ella.

— Podría pasarte algo.

— Lo sé Draco, pero es mas fuerte que yo, no se como explicártelo, no podría, por eso sólo pido un poco de tiempo, tiempo con él.

Él le dirigió una mirada alarmada a Albus buscando su apoyo, esperaba que el anciano lo apoyara y le negara aquella absurda petición a Hermione, pero apenas vio el rostro del ángel supo iba a darle a Hermione todo lo que pidiera. Estuvo a punto de reclamarle su muda aceptación pero entonces recordó el destino de Hermione, el como Albus les había explicado que si querían derrotar a Voldemort tenían que hacer un sacrificio, y ese sacrificio no era otro que Hermione, como había pensado antes, aquello era injusto, pero tenia que aceptar que si Hermione, quería disfrutar su tiempo con Harry, estaba en todo su derecho.

— Eres libre de irte Hermione, cuando la encontremos iremos por ti, mientras disfruta el tiempo que te queda a su lado, pero debes saber que aunque tu no existas él seguirá con su vida, después de todo es humano y los humanos se sobreponen a ese tipo de golpes.

Hermione sonrió ante las palabras de Albus.

— Lo sé.

Les dedico una última sonrisa y después desapareció de ahí. Apenas Hermione, desapareció, él volteo a ver a Albus, necesitaba que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, pero en lugar de eso escucho algo que simplemente no esperaba.

— Es todo lo que podemos hacer por ella.

Después de eso se alejó de él y continuo su búsqueda, ahora que sabía que ese tiempo es el que Hermione tendría no tenia animo alguno de encontrar nada.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Estoy tardando bastante con las actualizaciones pero como ya dije en mi otro fic, las clases me roban el tiempo T_T como sea aquí les dejo este capítulo que espero que les guste *O* bien aquí aparece "algo" que ayudara a nuestra castaña en su inminente sacrificio ante Voldemort... que sera? Porque si, Hermione es sacrificio, vamos... se que es extremo pero era necesario D: en fin, espero sus comentarios, son gratis, recuerden *O*<strong>


	20. Ella

**CAPITULO 18: Ella**

Un largo suspiro escapo mientras sus padres le daban una pequeña palmada en la espalda en señal de que se marchaban, él los comprendía y les agradeció sin palabras el que la última hora lo estuvieran acompañando en ese momento tan duro de su vida. En cierto modo agradecía el que sus padres le dieran espacio, necesitaba estar a solas con Luna, así que mientras seguía hincado a los pies de la tumba de la rubia, deseo internamente que sus padres se llevaran con ellos a sus queridos "amiguitos", pero no había acabado de imaginar aquella idea cuando su padre le recordó con sus palabras su cruda realidad: jamás tendría un momento a solas.

— Seamus, se quedará contigo.

Sonrió de medio lado, ya era tiempo de acostumbrarse a aquella nada deseada compañía.

Le contesto con un gruñido, esperaba que con aquello le quedara claro a su padre que no le gustaba para nada la idea pero aun así la aceptaba.

— Es por tu bien Harry, te vemos en casa.

— Claro.

Su madre deposito un beso en su cabeza e instantes después al no escuchar nada supo que ellos por fin se habían marchado, dio un largo suspiro permitiéndose recordar la extraña situación que había pasado hace unos momentos, un escalofrió recorrió su columna al recordar o que había sentido.

La había sentido a ella, o al menos eso era lo que desesperadamente él creía, sabía que aquella sensación podía ser obra de sus deseos desesperados por saber algo de la castaña, pero aun así no perdía las esperanzas, quería creer que era Hermione la que había estado a su lado hace un momento. Porque aceptar que la chica lo había abandonado para siempre simplemente no lo podía aceptar. Además, ella no sería capaz de hacerle aquello, la conocía muy bien, ella no podía ser tan cruel.

Una fría brisa logro que sintiera la necesidad de abrazarse a sí mismo, cosa que hizo ya que la temperatura había bajado de manera considerable y él tenía que guardar el calor en su cuerpo, era cierto que podía irse a casa y disfrutar de un clima cálido y agradable, pero no tenía ganas de eso, no tenía ganas de nada. Lo único que quería era estar al lado de Luna, la mujer que estaba seguro era la destinada para él, que el destino caprichoso se la hubiera arrebatado de la nada, eso ya era otra cosa. Y era por aquel capricho del destino que ahora se encontraba ahí, en aquella tarde tan fría en aquel solitario cementerio lamentando su mala suerte en el amor, porque sólo a él le pasaba, perder a la mujer que más había amado para después irse a enamorar de un ángel de la muerte.

Un verdadero imposible.

— Sólo a ti, Potter.

Fue en ese momento que se percato de cómo alguien se acercaba a él, no tuvo que adivinar mucho ya que era Seamus el que trataba de hablarle.

— ¿Qué pasa, Seamus?

— Bueno, yo… señor, yo me preguntaba si le falta mucho.

Era evidente que el chico estaba apenado por preguntar aquello.

— No me digas señor que me haces sentir viejo, y la verdad no se si me tardare mucho, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Bueno, es que…

Seamus, no continúo hablando, en su lugar dirigió una vista al cielo que a cada segundo que pasaba se ponía mas gris, el chico se froto los brazos y aquello fue obvio para él, el buen Seamus no era tan bueno como él para aguantar el frio. Sabía que era hora de marcharse por el bien del muchacho.

— En un segundo nos vamos, espera que sólo me despido.

Seamus, lo miro con lástima y aquello sólo logro que él rodara los ojos un tanto molesto, se suponía que a esas alturas tenía que estar acostumbrado pero no era así. Recordó como todos lo veían con pena al enterarse del como él había perdido a su prometida, todos menos Hermione, esa era una de las cosas que le agradecía a la chica, aunque conocía lo fuerte que había sido su pérdida, jamás lo vio con lástima.

Suspiro, se puso de pie lentamente y acarició el frio mármol que adornaba la tumba de su Luna.

— Es hora de irme.

Nervioso, metió las manos a su gabardina tratando de encontrar las palabras que quería decir, quería decirle que vendría pronto a visitarla pero aquello no era cierto, aun no estaba tan bien como para ir a cada rato a recordar lo que la vida le había quitado.

— Lo intentare.

No tenía que decirlo todo en voz alta, pero sabía que Luna, donde fuera que se encontrara entendía sus palabras.

Dio un ultimo vistazo a la tumba y dando media vuelta se fue alejando de ahí, iba de camino a su auto cuando sintió aquella extraña sensación de nuevo, trago saliva, sabia que lo que aquello podría significar.

Se detuvo en seco e inspecciono los alrededores con su vista, por supuesto estaba completamente solo, pero no pudo evitar preguntar, no pudo evitar llamarla.

— ¿Hermione?

Esperaba que al hablarle la chica apareciera de la nada y con una sonrisa en el rostro le explicara el porque lo había abandonado de esa manera, pero después de unos segundos sin obtener respuesta supo que estaba haciendo el ridículo, Hermione, jamás volvería. Aquella idea lo deprimió y logro que el enfado se le subiera a la cabeza, continuó su camino hacia su auto, dando patadas.

Cerrando la puerta con coraje, subió a su auto, encendió la radio buscando algo decente que escuchar y que lo ayudara a olvidar su estupidez. Encendió el motor y rápidamente se alejó de aquel lugar que tan malos recuerdos le traía.

Una vez que el auto del heredero Potter desapareció, el cementerio quedo sumido en un total y absoluto silencio, silencio que fue roto por una extraña carcajada que se dejo escuchar por el lugar.

— No te dejó, ella volverá y cuando lo haga yo estaré ahí.

Después de eso todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Las concurridas calles de Londres parecían pequeñas para él, no eran nada para Harry Potter y su veloz automóvil, por el espejo retrovisor notó que Seamus, tenía problemas para seguirlo pero aquello no le importó demasiado, una tras otra las estaciones de radio fueron cambiando, no había nada que lo calmara, no había nada que le ayudara, o al menos así fue hasta que una canción llamó su atención.

_Cierra tus ojos voy a contarte_

_Algo que nunca te dije antes._

_Ella atrapó mi corazón  
>Ella es la dulce miel que me hizo<br>Sentir distinto, a los demás  
>Algo cambió<br>Cuando estuve a su lado._

No pudo evitar tragar saliva mientras ponía un poco mas de atención a la letra de aquella canción, incluso dejo de pisar el acelerador, se dejo llevar por la música.

_Hoy no recuerdo cómo podía  
>Sin conocerla pasar mi vida.<em>

_Ya no me alcanza la razón  
>Ya no me importa el mundo sin ella<br>Ella es el sueño de un perdedor  
>Que la encontró<em>

Ante cada palabra la imagen de cierta castaña, aparecía en su mente._  
><em>

_Y ahora puede existir.  
>Y voy a existir...<br>Y podré existir, por ella..._

¿Ahora el universo estaba en su contra? Habiendo tantas canciones tenia que escuchar aquella que le recordaba tanto a Hermione, eso sin duda era un castigo divino.

_Sólo podemos caminar  
>Bajo el caliente sol del destino<br>Ella es el cielo, ella es el mar  
>Ella le da<br>El sentido a mi vida._

¿Destino? ¿Casualidad? ¿O simple mala suerte?

La canción por fin llego a su fin y con esto la desesperación a él, ya que el rostro de Hermione, no dejaba de aparecer en su mente una y otra vez, escuchaba aquella voz que extrañaba tanto.

Ella, era ella.

Ella y nadie más, la que quisiera aceptar o no era la razón por la cual se seguía despertando en las mañanas, era ella, su amor imposible, su nuevo destino, su ángel de la muerte, su Hermione. A su cabeza llego una estrofa de la ya terminada canción que le había hecho recordar tanto.

_Ella atrapó mi corazón  
>Ella es la dulce miel que me hizo<br>Sentir distinto, a los demás  
>Algo cambió<br>Cuando estuve a su lado._

No pudo evitar sonreír y es que todo había cambiado gracias a ella, y aunque sabía que ese cambio había sido para bien, la idea de que jamás iba volver a ver a Hermione, lo deprimía, no sabía como iba a poder seguir sin ella.

La furia hizo de nuevo acto de presencia, logrando con esto que una vez más él pisara el acelerador como si su vida dependiera de ello, en es instante escucho un claxon y no tuvo que pensarla mucho para saber que se trataba de Seamus, que de ese modo de suplicaba bajara la velocidad.

Maldijo por lo bajo y muy al contrario de lo que quería el buen Seamus acelero un poco mas, sabía que el chico no tenía la culpa de su mal genio, pero simplemente no podía hacer lo que el chico le suplicaba.

La canción que hasta hace un momento lo hizo sonreír ahora era la causante de su mal genio, así que con la idea de hacerla desaparecer de su cabeza cambio la estación en busca de algo mas ruidoso, pero fue un error que hiciera eso, la canción de la que tanto huía comenzaba en aquella nueva estación, al parecer estaba de moda.

Sin poderlo evitar dio un fuerte grito y golpeo con fuerza el volante, con esto sólo logro perder un poco el control, afortunadamente lo recupero rápidamente y se dispuso a cambiar de estación pero no pudo hacer mucho, ya que en ese momento sintió algo helado que se posó sobre su mano, levanto la vista asustado y fue entonces que la vio, a ella, a su Hermione.

Fue la visión mas bella que pudo tener, estaba más hermosa que lo que él con su limitada mente podía recordar.

— No, no la cambies me gusta esta canción.

La idea de que aquel roce gélido fuera producto de su imaginación dejo de tener sentido, escuchar aquella voz le basto para sin pensarlo demasiado frenar repentinamente logrando con esto que un sonido extraño saliera de su auto, los claxon no tardaron en dejarse escuchar mientras su cuello se resentía por el repentino movimiento que su freno ocasiono, clavo su vista en Hermione con miedo a que ella fuera a desaparecer.

— ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

Supo que se había puesto pálido, los supo por la cara de preocupación que le había dedicado Hermione, pero aquello no le importo, era real, no era un sueño, Hermione estaba ahí.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Siempre había sido el chico de la mala suerte, desde pequeño podía decir que la buena suerte jamás lo seguía, justo ahora mientras perseguía aquel auto se lamentaba de aquel hecho, ¿Por qué a él le había tocado el loco de la familia, mientras los otros estaban seguramente en la mansión sin hacer nada?

No comprendía que demonios tenía en la cabeza el joven Potter, ¿Acaso estaba en verdad loco? ¿Quería acaso morir tan joven?

Toco el claxon una vez mas para ver si de una buena vez aquel desquiciado se apiadaba de él, pero claro, gracias a su mala suerte aquello nunca paso, al contrario el heredero de la fortuna Potter, acelero mas alejándose más de su vista.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Haciendo caso omiso de las maldiciones de los demás conductores él también piso el acelerador y pronto le dio alcance al loco Potter.

— Niño mimado.

De nuevo hizo sonar el claxon, esto sólo logro que una anciana que manejaba al lado de él, le hiciera una seña obscena con su viejo y arrugado dedo. Trato de quitarle importancia al asunto mientras respiraba profundamente, pero no pudo, lo de aquella viejita era demasiado, eso le pasaba por trabajar con gente a la que le faltaba un tornillo, prefería mil veces trabajar con famosos, a los fans enloquecidos si los podía manejar. Estaba tan entretenido viendo en arrugado dedo de la anciana que no noto como su enloquecido protegido frenaba de la nada causando un gran caos en pleno centro de Londres, él estuvo a centímetros de chocar con el loco Potter, ¡Qué demonios le pasaba!

Furioso bajo del coche dando un portazo, ese niño rico lo iba a escuchar que se creía ¿El príncipe de Inglaterra? ¡Por poco lo mataba!

Llego en segundos a la ventanilla del loco Potter y toco con furia el vidrio, el loco Potter, le daba la espalda, al parecer había algo mas importante en el asiento del copiloto, pero no entendía, el chico estaba solo, entonces ¿Con quien se entretenía tanto?

Estaba por tocar de nuevo la ventanilla con mas fuerza cuando el loco Potter, se giro hacia él, fue en ese momento que pudo a ver a la hermosa castaña que estaba sentada en aquel auto sonriendo como si aquello fuera lo más divertido que hubiera visto en su vida.

— Pero que demonios…

¿Cuándo y dónde se había subido esa chica al auto? ¿Acaso había aparecido de la nada?

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Y ahí estaba el momento que por mucho tiempo creyó imposible, ahí a unos centímetros de él se encontraba Hermione, sonriéndole con la sonrisa mas sincera que había visto en días, meses. Estaba ahí, sonriéndole de esa manera que lo hacía sentir idiota, fue en ese momento que supo que aquellos meses que había pasado sin verla, sufriendo por su ausencia ahora no importaban, no importaba su abandono, si que ella saliera huyendo dejándole el alma rota, muerta, ahora nada importaba, ahora sólo importaba que ella por fin estaba a su lado.

La felicidad de se notaba en el rostro de la castaña lo contagio, sin decir nada aun se limito a sonreírle mientras sentía como su corazón latía enloquecido, pero Hermione al parecer necesitaba algo mas que sólo sonrisas.

— ¿Ni siquiera un hola me vas a regalar?

Pudo ver la decepción en el rostro de su ángel, tal vez ella pensaba que no se alegraba para nada de su visita, tenía que encontrar su voz para poder hablarle y que así ella supiera que su presencia era lo que mas extrañaba y necesitaba.

— No, yo… tú… yo…

Al escuchar sus palabras la sonrisa reapareció en el rostro de Hermione.

— Ya me habías asustado, bueno o eso creo.

Asintió sólo por hacer algo, la verdad era que eso del "siento", "no siento" no lo entendía para nada, pero ahora aquello no le importaba.

— Yo…

— Ahora no podemos hablar de eso.

— Pero…

— Ahora no Harry, ahora sólo disfrútalo.

¿Disfrutar? ¿Hablaba enserio? ¿Desde cuando a Hermione le preocupaba el disfrutar?

— ¿Disfrutar el qué?

Ante su pregunta, Hermione rodo los ojos y comenzó a reír de una manera que a él le movió el piso.

— Los humanos son un poco lentos, ¿En verdad no lo adivinas?

Trato de pasar por algo el hecho de que lo había llamado "humano" se concentro en no enfadarse por eso, después de todo "humano" era.

— Dime tú.

Hermione suspiro mientras afuera los claxon de los autos seguían sonando, aquello le importaba poco, sabia que estaba deteniendo el tráfico pero para él lo que pasaba en ese momento era más importante que nada.

— Mi compañía obviamente, a menos que no quieras verme, en ese caso…

— ¡No!

Su respuesta salió tan espontáneamente de sus labios y estaba tan cargada de desesperación y miedo que incluso a él le sorprendió, Hermione se quedo muy quieta observándolo con detenimiento, tal vez pensaba que tenía un problema por necesitarla de esa manera, no le importaba, después de todo era verdad, la necesitaba mas que el aire que respiraba, la necesitaba para seguir vivo. Era evidente que su reacción sorprendió a la castaña y por eso trato de remediarlo no le convenía para nada que la joven se asustara y saliera huyendo de ahí, de nuevo. Pero no pudo decir palabra alguna ya que en ese momento alguien golpeo su ventanilla, se dio la vuelta y descubrió a Seamus que lo veía evidentemente molesto. Observo al joven guardaespaldas por un segundo, al parecer ya no lo veía a él, alguien más había llamado su atención.

Al principio creyó que algún curioso estaba en el otro lado de la ventanilla y ese la causa del asombro de Seamus, pero muy pronto supo que esto no era así, cuando lo comprendió fue como si todo el peso de Londres cayera sobre sus hombros, todo porque el buen Seamus, a quien veía era a Hermione.

— ¿Pero que…?

No pudo continuar, todo porque en ese momento Hermione sonrió inocentemente mientras le daba un rápido roce con la mano en su mejilla, esto basto para que se estremeciera por completo, sabía que el frio que siempre acompañaba a Hermione, no tenía nada que ver.

— Te dije que lo disfrutaras Harry, ahora todo cambiara, al menos por un tiempo.

Sin poderlo evitar sonrió con sinceridad a la castaña, aquello le gustaba, no del todo porque eso de "por un tiempo" no le acababa de convencer pero eso era mejor que nada ¿Cierto?

— ¿Él te ve?

Dio un rápido vistazo a Seamus, que seguía viendo a Hermione con asombro.

— Por ahora si.

— Pero yo creí que…

Hermione, le sonrió, poso su dedo índice sobre sus labios y esto basto para que sintiera que el mundo se le movía.

— No es el momento de explicaciones, ahora será mejor que le habas caso creo que no se encuentra bien.

Asintió torpemente y abrió la ventana.

— ¿Qué pasa, Seamus?

Al parecer su buen guardaespaldas se había quedado sin palabras, ya que abría y cerraba la boca sin lograr articular palabra alguna, el chico trago saliva.

— ¿No venía solo?

Vio como el chico enarcaba una ceja y señalaba con el dedo a Hermione. Aquella pregunta si que no la esperaba, simplemente se quedo en blanco, ¿Qué le iba a decir?

— Yo… ella venia conmigo en todo momento.

Y en cierto modo aquello era verdad, ya que si bien era cierto ni él ni Seamus la habían visto antes, Hermione había estado ahí con el en todo momento, ahora lo sabía.

Seamus pareció conforme con su explicación, carraspeo tratando de aclarar su garganta.

— No acelere tanto, me cuesta trabajo seguirlo ¿Esta bien?

— Si, lo siento Seamus, no fue mi intención iré mas despacio, vayamos a casa.

Seamus, asintió pero no se movió ni un milímetro, estaba demasiado entretenido viendo a Hermione, esto le molesto un poco.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo más?

— No, no, yo solamente…

Pero aunque según él no quería nada mas, seguía sin moverse, Hermione rio ante su actitud y él no pudo mas que molestarse más.

— Ella es Hermione, Seamus.

Seamus asintió dándose cuenta que ahí estaba haciendo el ridículo, se alejó sin decir más y él se dispuso a subir la ventanilla, por su parte Hermione reía como loca.

— ¿Cuál es el chiste?

— Todo, debes aprender a encontrarle el chiste a la vida, Harry.

No comprendió del todo sus palabras pero aun así comenzó a reír con ella, sabía que aunque no entendiera muchas cosas ahora todo iba a mejorar, Hermione iba a estar a su lado y eso era todo lo que necesitaba, ahora no le importaba lo que podría pasar ahora, como había dicho Hermione, tenia que disfrutar y él lo iba a hacer, disfrutar el hoy. Encendió el motor y acelero poco a poco, la risa de Hermione aun se dejaba escuchar dentro del auto, pero apenas avanzo unos metros su mente se quedo en blanco ¿A dónde se supone que iban a ir? Hermione pareció leer sus pensamientos o al menos eso pareció por lo que dijo.

— Creo que ya es hora de conocer a la familia Potter ¿No lo crees?

Trago saliva, no es que la idea no le gustara, al contrario le gustaba saber que por fin sus padres iban a conocer a la mujer que tanto le había ayudado, el problema era que algo le decía que no era buena idea juntar las palabras "padre", "madre" y "Hermione" en una misma oración, ya que la buena Lily Potter, seguía pensando que Hermione era sólo una malagradecida que lo había hecho a sufrir. Sin duda aquel encuentro iba a ser muy interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>Dos días seguidos publicando, sé que esto es raro pero ayer que comencé a editar esto vi que era muy corto y por eso pude terminarlo hoy mismo, espero que les guste como ven nuestra Hermione contara con un poco de "tiempo de calidad" con Harry y su familia... ¿Como creen que reaccione Lily al ver al motivo de la depresión de su hijo? xD espero que les guste, por cierto la canción que se menciona aquí es de Rata Blanca - Ella, si pueden escúchenla es muuuy buena, en fin hasta la próxima, gracias por leer espero sus comentarios en un review.<strong>


	21. Vida de Humano

**CAPITULO 19: VIDA DE HUMANO**

— Llegamos.

Respiro profundamente mientras evidentemente nervioso apagaba el motor de su auto, aquella visita a su casa lo tenía con los nervios de punta.

Hermione, le sonrió también nerviosa, o lo que fuera que los ángeles de la muerte sentían en una situación como aquella, aunque pensándolo mejor algo le decía que situaciones como las de él y Hermione, no se daban todos los días.

— ¿Nerviosa?

— Es la primera vez que seré más o menos una humana.

Otra sonrisa por parte de Hermione que le robo el aliento, aunque sus palabras no le gustaban del todo porque estas evidenciaban lo diferentes que ellos eran, le gusto escucharlas, era bueno y genial saber que él era el primero en compartir aquella experiencia con Hermione. Él sonrió a la castaña dándole su apoyo y es que imaginaba que aquello no era para nada sencillo para la chica.

— ¿Entramos?

La pregunta de Hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos, al parecer había pasado demasiado tiempo perdido en la nada, fue en ese instante que recordó no le había preguntado nada a la castaña acerca de lo que estuvo haciendo todo el tiempo que no estuvo a su lado, quiso empezar ahí con el interrogatorio y con las indirectas de lo mucho que la había extrañado, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le recordó que aquel no era el momento, aquel momento llegaría cuando el tema del inminente abandono de la castaña se presentara y la verdad no tenia ganas algunas de aquel momento, suspiro profundamente y saco aquellas ideas de su cabeza, ahora era tiempo de disfrutar la compañía de Hermione, nada mas.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Hermione, enarco una ceja y lo vio de una extraña manera que no pudo descifrar. Después de unos segundos pareció entender algo importante ya que su ceja volvió a la normalidad y una mueca de tristeza se dibujo en su rostro.

— No quieres que conozca a tu familia, Harry, me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio, en ese caso yo no…

— ¡No!

Su respuesta salió mas desesperada de lo que él pudo imaginar, fue tal la fuerza de su respuesta que Hermione se sobresalto al escucharlo.

— No me estés dando esos sustos.

Estaba por disculparse cuando las palabras de Hermione hicieron eco en su cabeza, no comprendía, ¿Era tan sólo una forma de hablar? Por un momento sintió las mariposas en su estomago al pensar que si ella se asustaba tal vez también podría amar.

— ¿Tú… tú te asustas?

Apenas hizo su pregunta y vio el rostro de Hermione supo que había cometido un error, se maldijo internamente por decir aquello, ya que Hermione, lo vio de una extraña manera para segundos después desviar la vista, eso fue la alarma para saber que estaba haciendo mal, lo último que le convenía era hacer enojar a Hermione o lo que fuera que ella hiciera, ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era complacerla en todo, tenia que dejar de lado sus tonterías.

— Lo siento, no debí…

— No te disculpes es normal que lo preguntes pero aun así…

— ¿Aun así que?

Ahora fue su turno para interrogar a la castaña con la mirada, trato de pensar coherentemente mientras se convencía de que los ángeles no sentían nada, de que si alguna posibilidad pasaba por su cabeza eran ideas suyas, porque los ángeles de la muerte no podían sentir. Pero su curiosidad aumento cuando vio como el rostro de Hermione adoptaba un semblante triste.

— ¿Hermione?

La castaña tomo aire mientras pensaba que decirle, al parecer no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para explicarle, lo que él esperaba era que su explicación fuera favorable para él, era lo único que pedía. Hermione, sacudió la cabeza por una razón que él no pudo entender, pasaron unos segundos donde la chica no dijo ni pio.

— ¿Hermione?

— No pasa nada.

No le creyó, Hermione, era muy mala mintiendo, lo podía adivinar por su comportamiento, por en como evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, ella mentía y él quería averiguar por qué.

— Yo sé que pasa algo, así que por favor Hermione…

No pudo terminar su oración ya que en ese momento Hermione, se giro hacia él y en un movimiento inesperado coloco su gélido dedo sobre sus labios indicándole que no hablara más, esto basto para que su corazón se pusiera como loco. Al igual que sus nervios.

— No ahora, pronto lo sabrás te lo prometo, pero por favor, no ahora.

Asintió sin saber que decir, la verdad era que cualquier contacto con Hermione le hacia perder la cabeza por minutos.

— Será mejor que entremos.

Hermione, le sonrió y ambos bajaron del auto, en ese instante Seamus llegó a su lado.

— Sólo venia a preguntarle si van a salir después.

— No lo sé Seamus, yo…

— No Seamus, puedes irte, seguro te esperan.

Ante las palabras de la castaña tanto él como Seamus la vieron con asombro sin decir nada, Seamus asintió torpemente y desapareció de ahí, él no se iba a quedar con la duda así que le pregunto a la castaña que había sido todo aquello.

— ¿Y eso que fue?

— No lo sé, supongo que él tiene cosas importantes que hacer.

— Claro, cosas importantes.

No quiso darle mas vueltas al asunto, ya que algo le decía que ese conocimiento de Hermione, se debía a sus poderes sobrenaturales, y la verdad prefería dejar esas cosas sobrenaturales fuera de su relación, o al menos lo mas que se pudiera.

**-oooooOOOOOOooooo—**

— ¿Y si le paso algo?

La verdad era que no podía dejar de pensar en aquella posibilidad, su hijo últimamente era tan inestable emocionalmente que día a día vivía con el temor de que a sus oídos llegara la noticia de que el joven Potter había abandonado este mundo, y mas ese día, ese día que se cumplía un año de la muerte de la mujer que estaba segura, habría sido la felicidad de su hijo.

James, al escuchar su pregunta solamente pudo rodar los ojos y bufar por lo bajo, ella sabía que su paranoia lo estaba cansando.

— No le paso nada, además Seamus está con él.

— Pero…

— Si algo malo le hubiera pasado ya lo sabríamos, las malas noticias siempre llegan volando.

Gruño por lo bajo, James tenía razón. Sin muchos ánimos se sentó junto a su esposo mientras pensaba en las posibilidades de que su hijo estuviera en peligro, la verdad eran muy pocas, pero aun así no podía dejar de preocuparse por él, desde siempre había sido conocida por ser un tanto sobreprotectora con Harry, y eso no iba a cambiar ahora, por muy crecidito que estuviera su hijo.

— Sólo estoy preocupada.

— Lo sé cariño, pero no tiene caso que te preocupes seguramente sólo se tomo su tiempo, de un momento a otro llegará.

Asintió tratando de tranquilizarse, pero no pudo ponerse a lamentar la ausencia de su hijo porque en ese momento la tranquilidad de la mansión Potter, fue interrumpida por el sonido de unas carcajadas, una de ellas era de Harry pero la otra no la conocía, así que se levanto rápidamente para averiguar a quien pertenecía aquella risa tan… tan… ¿Musical?

— ¿Harry?

Dio los últimos pasos y ahí en la entrada de la casa se encontraba efectivamente Harry, pero no venía solo, con él estaba una mujer que jamás había visto.

La vio fijamente y sin poderlo evitar se puso a evaluarla, era sin dudas muy guapa, no tenía un escultural cuerpo pero era delgada, su rostro era muy bello, era delicado y dulce, transmitía una paz que la lleno por completo, contaba con unos ojos castaños que dejaban ver una gran ternura, parecía sin dudas un ángel.

No pudo seguir con su estudio ya que Harry, comenzó a hablar.

— Mamá, papá, yo…

— ¿Quién te acompaña Harry?

Ante su pregunta vio como Harry, se ponía nervioso, mientras la chica sonreía disimuladamente su hijo abría y cerraba la boca sin poder decir palabra alguna.

— Bueno ella es…

— Hermione, mucho gusto.

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro la chica se presentó, le dedico una mirada a su hijo y vio que este también sonreía aunque estaba mas que nervioso y ella sabía el por qué. Así que ella era Hermione, la famosa Hermione, la chica que era la culpable de la depresión de su hijo, la chica que según Ron, era el bastón de Harry, la chica que según sabía había salvado la vida de su pequeño.

No pudo evitar enarcar una ceja, porque podía ser muy la salvadora del mundo, pero ella había hecho sufrir a su amado hijo, sólo por esto la joven no le caía bien, borro la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro al ver a su hijo y dibujo en su cara una mascara de frialdad mientras sin preocuparse demasiado en sus modales evaluaba con ojo critico a Hermione. Pudo notar que su comportamiento no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes, escucho como James aclaraba su garganta llamando su atención, era obvio que quería que se controlara, le dedico a su hijo una mirada y vio que la veía molesto, mientras Hermione continuaba sonriendo sin importarle su comportamiento.

Después de unos instantes donde todos esperaban ella terminara con su actitud infantil, Harry, por fin hablo.

— Mamá, ¿Puedes parar?

— No sé de que me hablas.

Si, si sabía pero no iba a parar nada, aquella chiquilla se merecía la hostilidad con la que la trataba, después de todo era la causante del sufrimiento de su hijo. Y por supuesto que ella Lily Potter no se la iba a poner fácil, ella aprendería que…

No pudo terminar con sus pensamientos ya que en ese momento y sin que nadie lo esperara Hermione, se acercó a ella con aquella sonrisa aun dibujada en su rostro, ella solamente se hizo hacia atrás sin saber que hacer. Hermione, la veía con confianza pero pudo detectar una chispa de nerviosismo en aquellos castaños y tranquilizadores ojos.

— No sabe el gusto que me da conocerla por fin, Harry habla maravillas de usted, en verdad es un honor.

Una extraña mueca se dibujo en el rostro de Hermione, era como si se lamentara de sus palabras, ella se podía imaginar porque, tal vez no era la intención de la chica pero sus palabras habían sonado muy aduladoras.

Después de aquellas palabras el silencio reino en el lugar, ella le dedico una mirada a su hijo y al parecer no podía creer lo que veía, era de esperarse, después de su mal trato hacia la chica no era normal que ésta mostrara ese gusto y alegría por conocerla. Quiso evitarlo, lucho con todas sus fuerzas pero no pudo evitar que las palabras de Hermione, le agradaran, había algo en el rostro de la chica que le decía era sincera con todo lo que decía.

Era evidente que tanto Harry, como James, esperaban su reacción mientras Hermione seguía sonriéndole de esa manera tan sincera y agradable. Dio otro vistazo hacia Harry, aunque seguía nervioso era evidente que estaba feliz, fue eso lo que le hizo pensar las cosas, si, era cierto que la castaña había sido la causante del sufrimiento de su hijo, pero también fue ella la que lo ayudo a salir adelante cuando más lo necesitaba. Fue todo lo que necesito. Olvidándose de sus viejos rencores, sonrió con sinceridad a la chica, logrando que tanto James como Harry, suspiraran aliviados.

— Es un gusto para mí también conocerte Hermione, bienvenida.

En un gesto de paz le extendió su mano a la chica, fue en ese momento que por algún motivo sintió el nerviosismo de su hijo aumentar de manera considerable, ella no entendió ya que no veía nada de malo en sus acciones, pasaron dos segundos para que Hermione por fin le ofreciera su mano y entonces ella la pudo estrechar.

Helada.

Hermione, estaba helada, fría como un tempano de hielo. Aquello la extraño, ya que afuera no hacia tanto frio ¿O si? Trato de quitarle importancia al asunto, tal vez después de todo la chica era así, en su vida ella había conocido a personas que al igual que Hermione, no les era fácil guardar el calor corporal.

— Parece que acabas de sacar tu mano de un congelador.

Sus palabras eran broma, pero por algún motivo Harry, sonreía nerviosamente mientras Hermione, sonreía sinceramente ante su broma.

— Afuera esta un poco frio, las lluvias nunca me han ayudado a mantener una buena temperatura.

— ¿Lluvias?

Ante tales palabras no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja, afuera no estaba lloviendo. Pero en ese momento un relámpago ilumino el cielo y después un trueno que logro que incluso ella se estremeciera, iba a preguntar como demonios sabia ella que iba a llover, tal vez era meteoróloga, pero en ese momento su hijo interrumpió.

— Acaban de anunciar en el radio que se viene una buena tormenta, además en el cementerio llovía.

Asintió ante la explicación de su hijo, aunque le pareció extraña la manera en que Harry, trato de justificar el conocimiento de Hermione, no dijo nada.

— Esta bien, vamos a tomar algo.

Vio como James sonreía con cariño a Hermione, esto la hizo sentir la bruja mala del cuento, debería estar agradecida con la chica y no haberla tratado tan mal como la hizo, pero ahora ella había visto la verdad, ahora entendía que mas importante que el mal que le causo a su hijo, Hermione, le hacia bien, le hacia mucho bien.

Y si Hermione, era la felicidad que su hijo necesitaba entonces ella le iba a ayudar.

**-oooooOOOOOOoooo—**

No se escuchaba otra cosa más que las carcajadas y las voces de los que ahí estaban, nunca antes había estado en una situación similar, al principio pensó que aquel ruido que nunca terminaba le molestaría o algo así, pero eso no sucedió, se sentía tan bien en aquel ambiente que disfrutaba el sonido de aquellas risas, de aquellas voces y mas que nada disfrutaba el hecho de que ella era parte de aquel grupo, no como ángel, no como algo que no existía, sino como una simple humana mas.

No pudo evitar suspirar mientras inconscientemente sonreía, dirigió una rápida mirada a los presentes, aquel grupo que un principio sólo estaba conformado por los padres de Harry, el mismo Harry, y ella ahora había aumentado de manera considerable, a ellos se habían unido, Ron, aquel pelirrojo que ya había visto en una ocasión, una pelirroja que si no se equivocaba se llamaba Ginny, (aquella misma que lloraba como actriz de película barata cuando Harry, se encontraba en el hospital), el padrino de Harry y algunos amigos más de la familia cuyos nombres no recordaba. Estaba tan entretenida observando a cada uno de los invitados en aquella mesa que se sorprendió cuando Harry, le hablo.

— Hermione, ¿No comes?

Ante las palabras de Harry, rápidamente tomo el tenedor y picoteo la comida mientras notaba que Lily, la veía extrañada, tal vez pensaba que su comida no le había agradado.

— Si, eso hago.

Apenas dijo esto noto como Lily, dejaba de prestarle atención y se volvía a platicar con su esposo y con Sirius, el padrino de Harry, una vez que esto paso ella bajo el tenedor ya que no sabía que pasaría si se viera obligada a probar aquella comida, no es que no le gustara, simplemente ella no necesitaba cosas como aquella que a juzgar por el rostro de Ron, estaba deliciosa.

Sonrió de nuevo mientras inspeccionaba con la vista aquel lugar, se deleitaba con cada detalle que veía, era sin duda el ambiente más hogareño y relajado en el que había estado, eso no le sorprendía ya que ella que se la vivía entre hospitales y lugares donde sólo había muerte. Su mirada se detuvo en Ginny, que, sin que nadie lo notara se comía al moreno con los ojos, ni el mismo Harry lo había notado ya que estaba demasiado entretenido platicando con Ron, un amigo de su padre y la esposa de éste que estaba embarazada.

Ginny, era bonita de eso no había duda, pero había algo en ella que no le acababa de gustar, algo en ella le inspiraba desconfianza… negó con la cabeza, todo eran ideas suyas, ya que tomando en cuenta de que la chica moría por estar con Harry, ella no podía ser muy objetiva en cuanto a su opinión hacia la joven. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, este tipo de comportamientos y reacciones de su cuerpo hace mucho que las tenía, era por lo mismo que ya se había acostumbrado, aun recordaba cuando aquel comportamiento humano se presento la primera vez, y para hacerlo todo mas inolvidable, Draco, estaba con ella.

— _¿Estás bien, Hermione?_

— _Si, ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?_

— _Yo que se, eso contéstamelo tú, ¿Por qué haces ese ruido? ¿Te estas desinflando?_

— _No soy un globo, Draco._

— _¿Entonces que eres? ¿Por qué haces ruidos extraños?_

— _No lo sé Draco, no lo sé._

En aquella etapa aun estaba muy verde en cuanto al tema de "cosas de humanos que le pasan a los ángeles" tiempo después supo que aquello que hacia con regularidad era un suspiro. En ese momento y sacándola de sus pensamientos se dejo escuchar en la habitación el sonido de unas carcajadas, le tomo segundos descubrir que aquel alboroto era a causa de Ron, el cual se había puesto rojo mientras Harry y los demás reían con ganas.

— ¿De que se ríen por allá?

— De las ocurrencias de Ron, mamá. Ahora se le metió en la cabeza que el hijo de Remus y Tonks, debería llamarse como él.

— Yo no lo dije así.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces como?

Al escuchar la pregunta, el pelirrojo enrojeció aun más.

— Yo sólo dije que sería sensato llamar al pequeño como yo si querían que fuera alguien grande e importante, o de perdido que su nombre empiece con "R" no hay nada mejor en este mundo.

No pudo evitar reír también ante las ocurrencias de aquel joven, trato de no reírse muy alto para no llamar la atención pero alguien si la notó. Harry, se giro hacia ella y sonriendo la observaba.

Los separaba sólo la mesa pero aún a esa distancia ella pudo leer fácilmente sus labios, "¿Estás bien?" "Si" fue lo que le contesto mientras de nuevo sonreía, en ese momento Harry, se disculpo con Ron y fue a su lado, no tardo ni cinco segundos en estar con ella.

— Lo siento, no sabía que iba a venir tanta gente, ya ves que llegaron de sorpresa.

No entendía la disculpa de Harry, para ella fue genial estar rodeada de tantos humanos y poder formar parte del grupo.

— No te disculpes, esto me parece genial.

— ¿No?

Era evidente que su respuesta lo tomo por sorpresa.

— No, lo creas o no este momento es de los mejores de mí…

No pudo continuar, sería tonto y absurdo decir "vida" ella era un ángel de la muerte, ella tenía de todo, menos vida.

— Tú me entiendes.

Harry, asintió serio. Ella podía imaginar por qué, ya que el jamás se podría imaginar o entender lo que era ser un ángel de la muerte, un ángel que se suponía no debía sentir, un ángel que en ese momento no debería estar en aquella habitación con él. Harry, tomo su mano e inmediatamente se estremeció, era claro que aun no se acostumbraba al frio de su tacto, el chico sonreía pero al sentir aquella diferencia de temperatura cambio su semblante por uno triste y apagado.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada.

— Algo tienes, te pusiste muy serio de repente.

— No, yo…

Le dedico una mirada donde le decía que lo mejor era que hablara. Y el chico pareció entender su mensaje ya que pudo ver en su rostro la aceptación de hablar.

— Bueno…

— ¿Si?

— Sólo me preguntaba cuanto va a durar.

— ¿Durar que?

Harry, se encogió de hombros mientras dirigía su vista hacia el otro lado de la mesa donde una muy molesta Ginny, los veía.

— Ya sabes, todo esto.

El chico hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia su familia y amigos, ella entendió al instante y quiso responderle pero no podía, ni ella sabia cuando se acabaría aquello.

— No es el momento.

— Lo sé, sólo que me gustaría estar preparado.

No podía contestarle así que solamente se limito a bajar la vista, Harry, tomo delicadamente su barbilla y subió su rostro para poder ver sus ojos, aunque sentía el frio de su roce, a él no le importo demasiado o eso parecía. Quiso salir corriendo de ahí, no podía contestarlo, no podía ni siquiera mirarlo, no le gustaba mucho hablar de despedidas cuando apenas había llegado, y más teniendo en cuenta que aquella despedida sería para siempre porque estaba segura que el día que Draco fuera por ella, todo acabaría, nunca más volvería a ver a Harry Potter, ya que como decía el buen Albus, "era por el bien de todos". Ella tenía una misión que cumplir y eso sólo significaba alejarse para siempre del moreno.

— ¿Hermione?

— Por favor, ahora no, después te contare lo que quiera saber o al menos lo que se me permite decirte.

— ¿Lo que se te…?

Antes de que el chico pudiera hablar ella se apresuró a colocar su dedo sobre sus labios, sin tocarlo.

— No hoy, mejor hagamos otra cosa.

Harry, suspiro pero no dijo más, era claro que su cara le había dado entender que era mejor no seguir con el tema.

— Esta bien ¿Qué podemos hacer?

— No lo sé, tú eres el humano.

Supo apenas aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios que podían dañar a Harry, pero para su sorpresa no fue así, el chico se rio ante su comentario y ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, con Harry, todas las reacciones de su cuerpo salían tan natural que no se dio cuenta cuando aquellas risas se convirtieron en carcajadas, estaban tan perdidos en su mundo que se olvidaron de las personas que los rodeaban, se olvidaron de aquellos otros humanos que los veían entre asombrados y maravillados, ahora no importaba, ninguno de ellos importaba, ahora lo único importante en aquel lugar eran ellos dos, Harry y Hermione, el humano y el ángel, que el destino había querido se enamoraran para después arrebatarles todo de la manera mas cruel e injusta que puede haber, porque después de todo un ángel y un humano no se pueden amar, aunque estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Les dejo rápidamente este capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado :) haré lo posible por traer el próximo capitulo si no es esta semana, el fin si lo tienen.<strong>

**Gracias por poner la historia en favoritos y por sus comentarios, los espero en este capitulo, recuerden son gratis :B**


	22. La daga negra

**CAPITULO 20: LA DAGA NEGRA**

— "Éste es el lugar" si, cómo no.

Si fuera un humano, podría decir en ese momento que estaba cansado, agotado. Llevaban días buscando sin resultados, días sin encontrar una sola pista de que estuvieran en el lugar correcto. Sin ánimos de continuar buscando, se sentó bajo la sombra de uno de los miles de árboles de aquel lugar.

No pedía mucho, lo único que quería era un indicio de que no perdían en tiempo, sólo quería estar seguro de que aquella leyenda era verdad. Su opinión era, y ya se lo había hecho saber a Albus, es que aquella búsqueda no tenía caso, ahora lo que ellos tenían que hacer era organizarse, tener un plan de ataque para el mal que se avecinaba, pero por supuesto el anciano había desechado su plan apenas lo escucho, ya que según él "no era necesario".

En un segundo estuvo acostado en aquel suelo, su mirada se perdió en el inmenso cielo, la luna ese día brillaba más que antes.

— Sólo perdemos el tiempo.

Gruño por lo bajo al pensar que si seguía hablando así de alto, Albus, lo podría escuchar, y la verdad no tenia animo alguno de aguantar otro sermón del anciano ángel, estaba cansado de escuchar sus regaños porque según él, no le ponía mucho empeño a su búsqueda.

— _Es por el bien de todos._

Rodo los ojos al recordar aquellas palabras, esas palabras que eran una vil mentira, él había descubierto que no era por el bien de todos, solamente era por el bien del mismo Albus, porque si, él lo había descubierto, lo único que quería el anciano era enmendar su error, ese error llamado Voldemort, ese error que solamente podía solucionar sacrificando a Hermione.

Al recordar a la castaña no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y pensar en el hecho que le hacía mucha falta… el destino era muy injusto, si por él fuera cambiaria con gusto lugares, estaría dispuesto a ser el sacrificio, daría todo por ser él y no ella la que tendría que hacer tal cosa, pero lamentablemente no se podía, era ella y no él, la elegida.

Estaba ahí, perdido en sus pensamientos cuando un sonido extraño llamó su atención, no era mas que el sonido de unas ramas, pero era raro escuchar algo en aquel lugar que se caracterizaba por estar siempre solitario, nunca había visto un animal, ni siquiera un insecto, era por eso que escuchar ese ruido ahora le resultaba tan raro. Rápidamente se puso de pie tratando de descubrir a su acompañante, sabia que no era Albus, el anciano se encontraba buscando en un lugar algo alejado de ahí.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?

Apenas la pregunta salió de sus labios supo que era estúpido su comportamiento, como si en verdad alguien le fuera a contestar "no te asustes, sólo soy yo".

— Creo que guiar almas me esta afectando.

Estaba por dar media vuelta y seguir buscando cuando de nuevo aquel ruido se dejo escuchar, pero ahora era más cercano. La luna le brindaba buena iluminación, pero aun así no podía ver más allá de dos metros.

— ¿Albus? ¿Hermione?

No pudo evitar reírse de si mismo al preguntar por la castaña, ya que ahora seguramente ella se encontraba disfrutando de su libertad, y la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella no se aparecería ni de broma para saludarlo, menos para ayudarle a encontrar aquello que sólo significaba su perdición.

Dio un paso buscando con cuidado aquello que lo asechaba cuando de la nada frente a él apareció alguien. Una pequeña niña que aparentaba unos cuatro años de edad, era rubia y aun con la poca luz pudo ver que contaba con unos hermosos ojos azules, era demasiado pálida y su vestimenta no era para nada común en ese tiempo. Traía su largo cabello recogido en una coleta dejando unos cuantos mechones escapar sobre su rostro, su vestido era de color negro. No pudo evitar abrir y cerrar la boca sin saber que decir, ya que era demasiado extraño ver a una niña de esa edad a esas horas de la madrugada en aquel solitario lugar.

La pequeña, tenía en su rostro una expresión cargada de frialdad, lo veía con hostilidad, de manera fija, como si quisiera leer su mente, él no supo que hacer o cómo reaccionar, la pequeña siguió observándolo por un largo rato para después de la nada sonreírle con dulzura.

— Hace mucho que no los veía por aquí.

— ¿Estás perdida?

Tuvo que preguntarlo, después de todo aquella era una posibilidad, ante su pregunta la pequeña niña sonrió aun más mientras extendía su pequeña mano hacia él. No correspondió tal saludo ya que la verdad no confiaba en aquella pequeña humana, fue entonces que se percato de que algo ahí no estaba bien.

— ¿Me puedes ver?

Aquello no podía estar pasando, una humana no podía verlo, no a él, un ángel de la muerte.

La niña comenzó a reírse, escuchar su risa ocasiono algo raro en su cuerpo, no podía sentir por supuesto pero algo al estar cerca de ella le decía que no era normal.

— Por supuesto que puedo verte, hace mucho que no los veía por aquí, de hecho es la primera vez que uno de ustedes vuelven, desde ese día se olvidaron de éste lugar.

— ¿Desde aquella vez?

La pequeña niña pareció recordar algo, ya que toda calidez de su rostro se esfumo, solamente para que aquella mascara de frialdad que le mostro en un principio, volviera.

— Sé por qué estas aquí, sólo existe una razón para la que ustedes vuelvan ¿El momento llegó, verdad? Por fin me necesitan, bueno mejor dicho, nos necesitan.

Por fin lo entendió todo, era tan obvio… sin pensarlo las palabras escaparon de sus labios.

El tono de voz de la niña hizo que Draco se diera cuenta de las cosas, era más que obvio.

— La daga negra.

— No me equivocaba, la buscas ¿No es así? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Yo se los dije! ¡Les dije que tarde o temprano la iban a necesitar! ¡Deben estar muriéndose de miedo, quiero ver eso, quiero ver como ahora me agradecen que les haya sugerido que la escondieran!

No entendía del todo las palabras de la pequeña desconocida, ¿A quién se refería? ¿Ángeles? ¿Híbridos? ¿A quién?

— No sé de que hablas.

La pequeña comenzó a reírse de nuevo, pero ahora su risa estaba cargada de burla.

— ¿De quién? ¿Cómo preguntas eso? Estoy hablando de los ángeles del destino, por supuesto, ¿De quién mas te voy a estar hablando?

— ¿De los qué?

Aquella era demasiada información para él, ¿ángeles del destino? ¿Eso existía? ¿Qué clase de broma era aquella? Le dedico una mirada cargada de confusión a la niña, ésta abrió sus grandes ojos azules y después sonrió, al parecer se había dado cuenta de algo.

— Ya veo.

Sin que él lo esperara la pequeña se acercó a él, no pudo ni moverse, era como si una fuerza extraña lo obligara a mantenerse ahí sin mover un solo musculo, en cuanto la pequeña estuvo a su lado, alargo su pequeña manita y acaricio su mano, aquello fue extraño, muy extraño ya que apenas rozo su piel algo raro pasó, un calor comenzó a extenderse sobre su piel.

— ¿Qué eres?

Tenía que preguntarlo, necesitaba saberlo ya que ahora sabía aquella pequeña no era humana, la niña no contesto su pregunta.

— Tú no eres un ángel superior.

Ni siquiera era una pregunta, era una afirmación, él solamente negó con la cabeza.

— Yo soy…

— Un ángel de la muerte, supongo.

Después de sus palabras la pequeña chasqueo la lengua, era evidente que aquello no lo esperaba.

— No lo comprendo, ustedes no deben saber nada acerca de esto ¿Tanto cambiaron las cosas? ¿Cambiaron las reglas? O simplemente eres un pequeño rebelde que se entromete en asuntos que no le importan.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

No supo porque había subido el tono de voz, prácticamente le grito a la pequeña, que al escucharlo se limito a reírse a carcajadas.

— Está bien pequeño ángel, no te enojes.

— Yo no me enojo, yo no me puedo enojar, yo sólo soy…

— ¿Un ángel de la muerte? Por favor, yo se mas que tú, yo se por ejemplo que puedes sentir cómo un humano, yo sé que puedes ser especial.

— No soy un hibrido.

Su respuesta logro que la pequeña se pusiera seria de repente, la niña entrecerró sus ojos mientras estudiaba su rostro y lo veía.

— Creo que sabes más de lo que pensé, lo siento no quería hacerte enojar.

— Yo…

— Lo sé, sé que tú piensas que no puedes sentir pero sabes, esas son puras tonterías ¿Sabías que en algún momento tú fuiste humano? ¿Y que es gracias a eso que en algunas ocasiones tú puedes sentir, cómo si fueras un humano más? Las almas, no olvidan, mi querido ángel de la muerte.

Fue como si la misma luna se le cayera encima, sintió que un gran peso lo mantenía atrapado en aquel lugar, no podía mover ni un centímetro de su cuerpo, la pequeña al ver su reacción comenzó a brincar y correr a su alrededor mientras reía, pero él no le presto demasiada atención a su risa, ya que ahora lo único que había en su cabeza eran dos palabras… "fuiste humano".

— No.

Más risas por parte de la pequeña.

— Creo que no lo sabías, supongo que lamento quitarte la venda de los ojos, pero enserio ¿De dónde crees que sacan tanto ángel? No son creados de la nada eso te lo aseguro. Pero es bueno que sepas que en su momento tú fuiste un humano, cómo podrás imaginarte para que eso pasara ellos tuvieron que trabajar mucho, no sabes lo difícil que es quitarle al alma la capacidad de sentir, yo lo vi en algunas ocasiones, a veces es tal la fuerza del alma, que no pueden quitar esa capacidad y cómo imaginaras es ahí cuando nace un hibrido, ellos en lugar de olvidar ese candidato a ángel y ahorrarse problemas, dejan esos sentimientos escondidos esperando el momento en que despierten y para cuando lo hacen, simplemente eliminar al pobre ángel, es injusto yo se los dije pero como siempre ellos no me hicieron caso.

No supo exactamente cómo paso, para cuando menos acordó se encontraba tirado en el piso dándose pequeños golpes en la cabeza tratando de aclarar sus ideas mientras la risa de la pequeña niña no dejaba de reír, era evidente que se divertía con lo que veía, él se sentía un payaso.

— No es verdad, yo soy un ángel, un ángel de la muerte yo no…

Era mentira, un invento de aquella extraña, él no pudo haber sido como aquellos que tanto criticaba, no se podía imaginar así, desde que él tenía memoria había sido un ángel, él siempre fue un ángel, nada más.

— Yo nunca dije que no lo fueras, yo sólo te hable de tu origen, deberías estar agradecido, no muchos tienen ese privilegio, ahora sabes de dónde vienes… todos ustedes son unos malagradecidos.

Al escuchar las palabras de la pequeña alzo la vista y vio como ella hacía un puchero, era como una niña a la que su padre no le quiso comprar un dulce.

— Todos son iguales, ángeles tenían que ser, pero mejor dime en que problema se metieron ahora ¿Cómo es que te confiaron la verdad? ¿Están en guerra? ¿Contra quien? ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron ahora?

Era tal la excitación con la que hablaba la pequeña que él no podía creer que en verdad estuviera tan emocionada ante la idea de una guerra, la pequeña se acercó de nuevo a él y acaricio sus manos de nuevo, una vez más sintió aquella calidez sobre su piel, era extraño…

— Esto es lo que no me gusta de ustedes, son demasiado fríos, no se cómo lo puedes soportar, por favor dime que es lo que pasa afuera.

Ante la pregunta de la pequeña solamente pudo abrir y cerrar la boca sin saber que decir, no estaba seguro de poderle confiar a aquella extraña la verdad, aunque se suponía tenía que hacerlo ya que ella sabía cosas que él jamás pudo imaginar o creer.

— Un híbrido, Voldemort.

Al escuchar la palabra hibrido, la pequeña enarco una ceja y apretó un poco mas sus manos.

— ¿Un hibrido? ¿Dejaron con vida a un hibrido?

— Solamente querían darle otra oportunidad, querían entender un poco más los sentimientos humanos, pero Voldemort no acepto, le quitaron lo que mas quería y ahora aquí están las consecuencias, él reclamando venganza.

— ¿Entender los sentimientos humanos? ¡Que tontería! Eso ni ellos se lo creen, seguramente querían experimentar con él, seguramente sólo quieren entender el porqué de su fracaso, quieren saber por qué a algunas almas simplemente no pueden quitarle la capacidad de sentir, son unos arrogantes y sólo piensan en ellos es por eso que no les importa lo que les pase a los demás, pero aquí hay algo que no entiendo ¿Qué le quitaron al tal Voldemort?

— Mataron a la humana que él amaba.

Ante su respuesta la niña abrió la boca sorprendida, mientras evidentemente molesta se separo de él soltando sus manos, la frialdad comenzó de nuevo a hacerse presente.

— No me sorprende que los quiera eliminar, creo que lo merecen todos ellos, son unos insensibles arrogantes, la humana no tenía la culpa de nada.

La pequeña se paseaba de un lado a otro murmurando cosas que le costaba entender, cuando se dio cuenta que aquello era inútil se dedico mejor a pensar en toda la nueva información que tenía. Pero no pudo ponerse a pensar demasiado ya que de la nada la niña se paro en seco.

— Un momento ¿Ya lo tienen?

— ¿Tener, qué?

— El sacrificio, obviamente.

Apenas escucho la palabra "sacrificio" el rostro de Hermione apareció en su cabeza, se limito a asentir lentamente mientras de nuevo lamentaba la suerte de la castaña.

— ¿Pero tienen al correcto? ¿Sabes cómo los elijen, verdad?

— Si, están destinados.

— ¿Destinados? ¿Quién te dijo esa tontería?

— ¿Pero que…?

— Te han visto la cara, un sacrificio no esta destinado, un sacrificio es elegido por ellos, es elegido aquel que cumpla los requisitos.

— ¿Requisitos?

— Si, para que un ángel, pueda ser sacrificio en su vida de humano debió de ser alguien bueno e intachable, pero sobre todo es que debe de tener algún lazo con la amenaza, en este caso con Voldemort.

Bien, aquello si era demasiado, su cabeza daba vueltas y no lograba comprender del todo la información que la pequeña le brindaba.

— ¿Me quieres decir que Hermione, tiene un lazo con Voldemort? ¿Qué hay algo que los une?

— ¿Hermione? Que nombre mas extraño, pero si, eso te quiero decir. El que Hermione, fuera una gran persona la hizo candidata a ser sacrificio, pero lo que la definió como la elegida fue ese lazo que la une a Voldemort, eso si que es mala suerte.

La niña alzo los hombros y con gracia se sentó a su lado, él solamente quería salir corriendo de ahí y olvidar todo lo que esa desconocida le había dicho, quería también ir a exigirle respuestas a Albus, quería que el anciano le dijera que todo lo nuevo que sabía era mentira ¿Humanos convertidos en ángeles? ¿Sacrificios elegidos? Pero sobre todo, quería que alguien le explicara como es que Hermione tenia un lazo con Voldemort ¿Acaso en sus respectivas vidas de humanos, se habían conocido? Su cabeza era un lio total, ahora sentía que no sabia nada… o bueno casi nada. De lo único que estaba seguro es que todo ese tiempo vivió engañado, y fue por eso que ahora la idea de que Voldemort hiciera pagar a todos incluidos aquellos ángeles del destino, no le parecía tan loco, al contrario, le parecía muy justo.

**-oooOOOOOooooo—**

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado, él solamente se encontraba ahí pensativo mientras la pequeña se reía en su cara, en ese tiempo ninguno de los dos hablo, él estaba demasiado ocupado estudiando la información que ahora sabía para hacerlo y al parecer la pequeña estaba mas interesada en burlarse de él que en hablar.

— Esto es aburrido ¿Podrías hablar por favor?

Al escuchar las palabras de la niña solamente le dedico una mirada indicándole con ésta que no tenía ánimos de hablar, no después de enterarse de tantas cosas. Pero entonces vio el rostro de la pequeña, en verdad necesitaba escucharlo, así que lo hizo, solamente porque no quería que la niña se enojara y se fuera de ahí sin decirle mas cosas que necesitaba saber.

— Merecen lo que Voldemort, les hará.

El efecto de sus palabras fue inmediato, la niña borro la sonrisa de su rostro y enarco una ceja, una vez más se acercó a él y tomo sus manos con las suyas, él al sentir ese contacto de nuevo solamente pudo ver directamente aquellas pequeñas manos que tanta calidez le brindaban, en un instante la niña tomo su barbilla y lo obligo a verla.

— No digas cosas así, tal vez sea verdad pero…

— ¿Pero? Tú misma acabas de decir que se lo merecen, ellos no merecen la piedad de nadie.

— Si, yo sé que no lo merecen pero eso no quiere decir que desee que les pase algo, créeme ser un ángel del destino no es fácil, nada fácil, tienen una gran responsabilidad bajo sus hombros, y como has notado cometen errores, es normal.

— Pero…

— Debes entender algo, por mucho que lo merezcan no es bueno que algo les pase porque tú, yo, e incluso los humanos pagaríamos por eso.

Aquellas palabras tenían mucho sentido pero aun así, eso no le quitaba las ganas de desear que aquellos ángeles pagaran, fue entonces que recordó que aquella pequeña no le había aclarado algo.

— ¿Qué es un ángel del destino?

— ¿No lo sabes?

Esperaba ver burla en el rostro de la pequeña pero eso no paso, al parecer sólo estaba sorprendida. Él solamente negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de adivinar que pasaba por la mente de la pequeña.

— Yo sólo sabía que existían ángeles superiores, no tengo idea de que hay más arriba, nosotros solamente cruzamos almas, lo que hay mas allá, nosotros no lo sabemos.

Y aquello era verdad, siempre que cruzaba una alma era lo mismo, veía una gran luz y del otro lado siempre había algo que le impedía continuar, era como un gran vidrio invisible que le impedía el paso, mientras el alma continuaba ellos se quedaban ahí, del otro lado sin saber que había mas allá. Nunca le había interesado, nunca se había preocupado por aquel hecho, hasta ahora.

— Veras… ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

— Nunca lo dije.

La niña sonrió ante su respuesta.

— Claro, disculpa, entonces dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Draco.

Al escuchar su nombre la pequeña sonrió.

— Draco, como sabrás la única misión de los ángeles de la muerte es guiar almas, bueno algo así pasa con los ángeles del destino, ellos no guían almas, ellos tienen un trabajo más complicado, ellos son los encargados de que este mundo funcione como debería, ellos son los encargados de todos los desastres de la naturaleza, ellos como bien podrás imaginar controlan el destino de toda la humanidad, pero su poder tiene limites, ellos no pueden quitar por completo a un alma la capacidad de sentir.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacen eso? ¿Qué no ven lo mal que le hacen al mundo?

La pequeña sonrió tristemente al escuchar su pregunta.

— Claro que lo ven, pero debes entender que esos desastres son necesarios para que el mundo funcione bien, ya que son esos desastres y ese dolor que causa que los humanos aprendan algo de la vida, es su destino, tienen que pasar por eso. Pero ahora todo el sistema esta amenazado por el tal Voldemort, si él logra su venganza el poder de los ángeles del destino podría caer en sus manos, porque ese poder no se muere con los ángeles, ese poder se queda en la tierra a la espera de alguien más.

A cada palabra que escuchaba todo se le hacía más incoherente y sin sentido, él no comprendía del todo, para empezar ahí había algo que simplemente no podía ser.

— Nadie puede matar a un ángel, nada lo puede matar, nosotros no morimos.

— Es casi imposible hacerlo eso es verdad pero no es imposible, que no se te olvide que a los híbridos si los desaparecen y después de todo son ángeles ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo lo hacen? No estoy segura que debas saberlo.

— Necesito saberlo.

La pequeña le dedico una mirada debatiéndose entre contarle o no, él tenía que convencerla, necesitaba saberlo.

— Por favor.

— No lo creo necesario, Draco.

— Debo saberlo.

Y en verdad necesitaba saberlo, fue su tono de voz lo que al parecer convenció a la pequeña, ya que se encogió de hombros mientras desviaba la vista hacia la luna, después de eso suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

— No sólo existe la daga negra, hay otra un poco menos poderosa ya que solamente acaba con los ángeles de la muerte, es así como acaban con un híbrido, lo apuñalan y el problema se acabó, parece fácil pero no lo es, yo escuche los gritos, yo vi el dolor…

La pequeña sacudió su cabeza como queriendo olvidar sus recuerdos.

— ¿Una daga? ¿Sólo eso?

— No es sólo eso, como adivinarás no es una daga común, es especial, al igual que la daga negra si cayera en manos equivocadas sería el fin.

— ¿Y cómo se llama, la daga gris?

Quiso inyectarle un poco de humor a la plática, pero al parecer su intento fue inútil ya que la pequeña lo vio con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

— No es una broma Draco, si no me crees hasta puedo hacer que te apuñalen.

Esperaba que aquellas palabras fueran una broma, pero al ver la expresión de la niña supo que hablaba muy enserio, así que solamente se disculpo por su mal sentido del humor.

— Lo siento, yo…

— Esta bien, entiendo que lo tomes a broma pero sólo te pido que no lo vuelvas a hacer, en fin, volviendo a tu pregunta esa daga se llama "la daga de la muerte" se llama así porque acaba con su existencia, con la existencia de los ángeles de la muerte, siempre dije que era un nombre muy atinado.

Aunque hace apenas un segundo la pequeña lo regañaba por burlarse de la situación, ahora fue ella la que se reía.

— Es muy confuso.

— No, no lo es, es muy simple en realidad.

— Claro.

Sin saber que más decir se tiro al suelo dónde su vista se perdió en la inmensidad del cielo, la luz de la luna iluminaba su pálido rostro, cerro los ojos tratando de ahuyentar de su cabeza la imagen de un hibrido en el suelo mientras una daga atravesaba su corazón mientras ángeles sin rostro sonreían viéndolo agonizar. Sin poder soportarlo más, abrió los ojos de golpe, la pequeña estaba parada su lado observando su reacción.

— Sólo debes procesar la información, es sencillo una vez que te acostumbras.

No pudo decir nada, se limitó a observar a la pequeña, estudio una vez mas sus rasgos y fue ahí que se dio cuenta aun él no sabia que era ella.

— ¿Quién eres?

Al escuchar su pregunta, la pequeña abrió los ojos sorprendida, al parecer se dio cuenta de algo.

— Es verdad, no me presente aún, soy Ana, un ángel protector.

La pequeña extendió su mano hacia él, pero no la pudo estrechar ya que en su cabeza aun estaban presentes las palabras "ángel protector".

— ¿Qué demonios es un ángel protector?

Apenas termino de hablar, la pequeña Ana se puso a reír con ganas, él solamente se puso de pie.

— ¿En verdad pensabas que sólo existían los ángeles de la muerte? ¿Después de todo lo que sabes? Pues ya ves que no, soy un ángel protector, sé que te estarás preguntando que protejo y bueno, la respuesta es simple. En ocasiones ángeles del destino e incluso humanos pero ahora, ahora tengo una misión más importante, yo protejo eso que buscas, yo protejo, esto.

Ana, hizo un movimiento con sus manos como llamando a alguien y de pronto algo paso rozando su odio, fue tal la velocidad que apenas se dio cuenta que algo se fue a clavar al tronco del árbol que tenía detrás de él, se giró rápidamente y entonces la vio, la daga negra. Era negra de punta a punta, por puro instinto quiso tomar la daga y lo intento, pero no logro mucho ya que en ese momento la daga salió disparada hacia la pequeña mano de Ana.

— No creías que te iba a dejar tomarla tan fácilmente.

— Yo.

— Sé que eres bueno Draco, pero aun así no te la puedo dar, antes debes saber algo más.

— ¿Aún hay más?

Dirigió un rápido vistazo hacia la daga negra, que seguía invitándolo a tomarla.

— Ya sabes el daño que esta daga puede llegar a causar.

— Si, lo sé.

Contestaba lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza, quería que aquella charla terminara para poder tener entre sus manos aquella daga.

— ¿Estas seguro?

— Si.

— ¿Para que fue hecha la daga negra?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Ana, estaba buscando pretextos para no darle la daga negra? No comprendía a que venia la pregunta de la niña, pero aun así se esforzó por contestar.

— Pues, según la leyenda…

— ¿Te basas en una absurda leyenda?

— Pues hasta ahora todo es verdad.

— Y lo es, pero ¿No te explicaron que es la daga negra?

— Es un arma, me lo acabas de confirmar.

— Claro, pero…

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la pequeña Ana, algo le decía que lo que estaba por pasar, no sería nada bueno.

— Para que explicarte cuando lo puedes ver con tus propios ojos.

Ana, se fue acercando a él poco a poco, una vez que estuvo a su lado tomo su mano y una vez más sintió el calor extenderse por su piel, Ana sonrió de nuevo, fue entonces que vio sus intenciones, Ana, lo quería atacar.

— ¿Acaso estas loca?

Retiro su mano, no iba a permitir que aquella mujercilla, acabara con su existencia.

— Solamente te quiero mostrar.

— ¡Puedes acabar conmigo!

Ana, se carcajeó por sus palabras.

— No te hare daño, además sólo será un pequeño roce, si te pasa algo, yo estoy aquí, yo te ayudare.

Inútilmente trato de apartar su mano, Ana tomo con fuerza su brazo y lo acerco a ella, aunque no lo pareciera la pequeña contaba con una gran fuerza, al ver como el filo de la daga se acercaba a su piel, él cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.

— Abre los ojos Draco, sólo será un roce.

Con una mueca en sus labios le hizo caso a la pequeña, ella parecía muy confiada con lo que hacía. Apenas se convencía de que tal vez no sería tan malo, cuando lo sintió… en verdad sintió algo, sintió como la punta de la daga se posaba sobre la palma de su mano, fue una extraña sensación, después de eso una molestia donde se encontraba la daga, después de eso Ana, se alejó. Fue entonces que vio algo que no debería estar ahí, algo que se suponía él no tenía… sangre, ahí, en su mano había sangre, sangre que se suponía él no tenía ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello?

— Yo no…

— Tú tienes un cuerpo, y créeme, sangre si tienes.

Veía detenidamente aquella mancha carmesí esperando morir, cuando vio como Ana tomaba su mano y la besaba delicadamente, él intento apartarla ya que apenas los labios de la niña tocaron su piel, algo horrible comenzó a pasar con su mano, era como el calor que antes sintió pero ahora multiplicado por millones, su mano ardía. Pero tan pronto como aquello comenzó, terminó. Ana despego sus labios y donde había sangre ahora no quedaba nada, ni siquiera la huella de aquel corte. Nada, no había nada.

— Te dije que no iba a pasar nada, después de todo la daga negra fue utilizada inocentemente, pero no te aseguro que le pase lo mismo a aquel ángel o ser que sea atacado la próxima vez con ella, después de todo la única misión de la daga negra es acabar con todo lo que se le ponga enfrente, no importa si son ángeles del destino, de la muerte o humanos.

Las palabras de Ana, quedaron grabadas en su cabeza, y es que algo le decía que después le podría servir esa y toda la información de la que acababa de enterarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado :)<strong>

**Gracias a todos por poner la historia en favoritos, espero sus comentarios son gratis. Trataré de traerles el próximo capitulo lo más pronto posible.**


	23. Lazos

**Hola a todos! Bueno cómo ya explique en mi otro fic el motivo de mi retraso no es otro que la escuela x.x por eso hasta ahora pude traerles este capitulo, espero que les guste... no sigo sin antes agradecer el que pongan la historia en sus alertas y favoritos, gracias por continuar leyendo.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 21: "LAZOS"<strong>

Ana, le sonreía de una manera que se podría considerar especial, no podía negar que su pequeño y dulce rostro lo invitaba a quedarse por horas observándolo, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo viendo a la pequeña perdido en sus pensamientos, era momento de hablar, tenía tantas dudas, estaba por abrir la boca cuando noto que Ana, escondía rápidamente la daga negra tras su pequeño cuerpo, él iba a preguntar que pasaba pero la niña con una sola mirada le indico que guardara silencio.

— ¿Pero…?

— Tenemos compañía.

— ¿De que demonios hablas?

Aquellas palabras no tenían sentido y menos estando en un lugar así de apartado, no es tampoco cómo si los humanos los pudieran ver, en el remoto caso de que alguno estuviera perdido por aquel bosque.

— Ana, aquí no hay nadie.

— Por supuesto que hay alguien, ve hacia tu derecha, detrás de aquellos arbustos, alguien nos vigila.

Negó con la cabeza convencido de que la pequeña mentía, aun sabiendo esto no pudo evitar girar su cabeza hacía el lugar que la niña le indicaba, se quedo mudo al ver que efectivamente alguien los vigilaba, no entendía cómo es que Ana, se había percatado de aquello y él no, era tal vez que aun no se recuperaba dé la impresión de todo lo que Ana le había contado.

— Albus.

El anciano ángel salió de su escondite, él al verlo no pudo evitar mirarlo con desprecio, o al menos eso creía que hacía, todas las cosas que Ana le había contado llegaron a su cabeza, no sabría explicar lo que quería en ese momento pero por algún motivo se imaginaba a sí mismo estrangulando al ángel, no le importaba que fuera su superior, él necesitaba hacerle pagar todo lo que le había ocultado, sin planearlo del todo supo que estaba apretando sus puños con fuerza, no sabía explicar que lo llevaba a hacer aquel gesto que era tan humano.

Estaba por irse contra el ángel cuando la pequeña Ana, tomo su mano y negó con la cabeza, él solamente pudo interrogarla con la mirada, le exigió sin palabras que lo soltara, pero ella no lo hizo.

— Suéltame.

— No, no tengo idea de quién sea pero por tu cara veo que si te suelto nada bueno saldrá de esto.

— Merece lo que le voy a hacer.

— ¿Si? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Golpearlo? ¿Te piensas comportar como un simple humano? Draco, esa etapa tuya ya pasó, tuviste tu tiempo.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que todas ganas de golpear a Albus, desaparecieran, la verdad era que aún no se imaginaba a sí mismo como un humano, era tan irreal.

— ¿Quién es?

— Un superior.

Le contesto a la pequeña como escupiendo la respuesta, no quería ser malo con la niña pero la verdad no tenía ganas de ser amable con nadie. Por algún motivo cuando dirigió su vista hacia la niña, ella sonreía como si fuera la persona más feliz de ese planeta.

En un segundo Albus, estuvo a su lado, él pudo notar que algo raro se traía el viejo, su mirada siempre cálida y amable ahora había cambiado por completo, era sombría y seria.

— Draco, la encontraste.

El anciano extendió su mano para tomar la suya, pero él no tenía animo alguno de estrechar aquella mano, así que simplemente dio un paso hacia atrás dándole a entender que no iba a hacer aquello por nada del mundo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Era evidente que Albus, se extrañaba de su comportamiento, después de todo él no sabía lo que Ana, le había contado.

— Aléjate de mí.

Una ceja enarcada fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta a sus palabras, él no podía verlo más, si lo hacía estaba seguro que esas ganas locas de golpearlo aparecerían de nuevo y estaba seguro que eso era lo peor que podría pasar. En ese momento en el lugar se dejo escuchar una carcajada, él sabía que se trataba de Ana, pero Albus no, así que fue normal que viera a la pequeña con extrañeza.

— ¿Dónde esta?

Fue claro que la pregunta de Albus, no le había gustado para nada a la niña, ya que le dedico una mirada de desprecio mientras se alejaba un paso de él.

— Pero que malos modales tienes.

— ¿Quién eres?

Ahora al escuchar de nuevo la pregunta del anciano, Ana, tomo su mano, esto por supuesto que no lo esperaba y fue evidente que a Albus le sorprendió aquel gesto de la niña, Ana, le dio un pequeño jalón obligándolo a caminar a su lado. Albus, se quedo de pie observando aquella singular escena.

— Eso lo deberías de saber, a Draco se lo perdone por que es un ángel de la muerte, pero tú… tú eres un superior, deberías saberlo.

Veía en el rostro del anciano ángel que no tenía idea de quién era ella, pero eso duro sólo unos segundos ya que inmediatamente el rostro del ángel se ilumino y para él fue obvio que había descubierto quién era Ana, estaba por decir algo cuándo Albus, comenzó a hablar.

— "No es sencillo encontrarla, y no sólo es por lo mágico de ese bosque, existe otra cosa, hay algo protegiéndola, un ángel, un ángel que no es cualquiera, eso que cuida la daga negra es un ángel protector, un ángel en verdad poderoso"

Parecía que el anciano había memorizado aquellas palabras y solamente las estaba citando, la sorpresa en su rostro fue evidente, él lo comprendía ya que fue hace apenas unas horas que él tenía la misma cara de tonto.

— Un ángel protector.

— ¡Tenemos un ganador! Llegue a pensar que no lo sabías, pero por favor no seas tan formal, no vas a andar por ahí llamándome "ángel protector" solamente dime, Ana.

Después de aquellas singulares palabras, Albus, inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo.

— Es un gusto, Ana, ahora sólo dime ¿Tú la tienes?

Ana sonrió, y él sintió como la pequeña apretaba su mano arrastrándolo de nuevo a su lado, parecía que no quería alejarse de él por nada del mundo. Se alejaron unos pasos más de Albus y entonces se detuvieron, una vez que hicieron esto la pequeña mostro su otra mano donde tenía bien agarrada la daga negra.

Si la situación no fuera sería él se pondría a reír por la cara que había puesto el ángel, era claro que se sentía realizado por haberla encontrado, fue tal su gusto que extendió la mano para tomarla pero en ese momento, Ana, negó con la cabeza y escondió de nuevo la daga con su pequeño cuerpo.

— No la puedes tener, tú no.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque esas son mis órdenes, nadie sabe, tal vez tú eres un maniático que quiere acabar con ellos.

— No, yo soy Albus un ángel superior, además Draco me conoce.

Cuando escucho su nombre algo en su interior no pudo más y simplemente se dejo llevar. De su boca salieron unos gritos tan fuertes que incluso Ana, se estremeció.

— ¡Yo no te conozco! ¡Maldito mentiroso!

Algo raro y extraño comenzó a formarse en su pecho, era… era algo pesado, raro, algo que quería salir por su garganta… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Albus y Ana lo miraron detenidamente, era como si tuviera un cartel en la cara que dijera "mírame, soy un payaso". Gruño maldiciendo a todos y trato de controlarse.

— Draco, no creo que debes hablarle así a tu superior.

— ¡Me importa muy poco quién sea!

— ¿Por qué me hablas en ese tono?

— No puedo creer que todavía tengas el descaro de preguntarlo, lo único que quiero ahora es ir con Hermione y contarle todo lo que sé, que sepa que nos has estado engañando ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué te lo callaste todo? ¿Para estar libre de culpa?

— No sé de que me hablas.

— ¿Ahora no lo sabes? A ver Albus, dime ¿Cómo están tus amigos los ángeles del destino? ¿Y tú familia humana? ¡Porque estoy seguro que eso también lo sabías!

Fue interesante ver cómo el anciano abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir, era claro que no esperaba ser descubierto y menos por él, por un simple ángel de la muerte.

— No era mi intención mentirte, pero no tendrías por qué saberlo…

— ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Tú lo que quieres es salvar tu viejo pellejo! ¡A ti seguro no te importa que la sacrifiquen! ¡Claro, háganlo sólo es un maldito ángel de la muerte!

Se obligo a callar, no es que las ganas de seguir gritando se hubieran ido, simplemente que algo le decía que no siguiera hablando, aquello estaba mal, muy mal. Pero al parecer no a todos, aquella situación les afectaba, Ana, se reía de lo que ahí pasaba, pero no le pudo reclamar, no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

— Lo creas o no lo que menos quiero es el sacrificio de Hermione, pero es necesario, ya te dije que es la única salida, si bien es verdad ella no estaba destinada a esto no fui yo quién la eligió, fue la suerte supongo yo, y ella misma que en su vida de humano fue buena y por otro lado está…

En ese momento dejo de hablar y él sabía porque, tenía miedo de revelar algo que él no supiera, pero lo que el anciano no sabía es que él lo sabía todo.

— Se la otra condición, es ese lazo ¿Verdad? Ese maldito lazo que une a Hermione con Voldemort, lo sé todo Albus y no es gracias a ti ¿Por qué ella? ¿Sólo por haber conocido a Voldemort en esa vida de humano, está destinada a esto?

Albus, negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? Hermione y Tom, nunca se conocieron en sus vidas humanas, lo que en verdad los une es…

— ¿Qué es?

Vio la vacilación en el viejo ángel y la verdad no tenía ganas de que le ocultaran más cosas, ya había tenido suficiente.

— Me enteré de esto hace poco, no estoy seguro de que lo debas saber pero no tengo otra alternativa… Hermione, fue una Granger.

— ¿Una qué?

¿Le quería tomar el pelo? ¿Qué significaba ser una "Granger"? No tenía idea de que hablaba.

— ¿Recuerdas la historia de Voldemort?

— Claro que la recuerdo ¿Qué con eso?

— Ahí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta, no se si lo recordaras pero la humada de la que se enamoro Tom, era una Granger.

La risa de Ana, que no había parado de escucharse desde el inicio desapareció de repente, supo el momento exacto en el cual sus piernas fallaron y fue a parar al piso. No, aquello no podía ser verdad.

— Hermione… ella… ella era esa humana ¿Era esa humana de la que se enamoró Voldemort?

Tenía que ser una broma, no, no podía ser verdad aunque Albus había dicho que no se habían conocido, entonces ¿Qué pasaba exactamente ahí?

— No, ella no fue esa humana.

Escucharlo fue tranquilizador, la imagen que aparecía en su mente de una Hermione sonriéndole de manera amorosa a Voldemort desapareció de su cabeza.

— No entiendo, si no fue ella ¿Qué tiene que ver esa humana con Hermione?

— Elizabeth Granger, tenía una hermana gemela.

— ¿Hermione es la hermana?

Cuándo Albus negó con la cabeza él se sintió más perdido que nada.

— No, la hermana de Elizabeth se llamaba Alicia, ella tuvo descendencia que hasta ahora sigue en existencia, el linaje Granger, sigue con vida hasta estos días, Alicia Granger era la bisabuela de Hermione cuando ella fue humana, es por eso que Elizabeth es la tía de Hermione en cierto modo ¿Qué otro lazo quieres? En este mundo no existe lazo mas grande que el de la sangre, la sangre que alguna vez corrió por las venas de Hermione, es la misma que la de Elizabeth, esa que se derramo tan injustamente hace tantos años, así que ese es el lazo que une a Hermione y a Voldemort, es el fantasma de la sangre de Hermione la que la llevo a este sacrificio, porque esa sangre es la misma que Voldemort lloró aquel día, la sangre del amor de su vida.

Los oídos le zumbaban, solamente veía como Albus bajaba su vista y murmuraba palabras que para él carecían ya de sentido, Ana, se había puesto a su altura y recargaba su pequeña cabeza sobre su regazo, él solamente trataba de encontrarle la lógica a las palabras de Albus, era increíble, ¿Por esa tontería tenía que ser Hermione? ¿Sólo porque en su vida de humano fue una Granger, ahora estaba destinada a la perdición?

— No tiene sentido.

No supo cuando fue que decidió decir aquello, pero era verdad, no tenía nada de sentido, la pequeña Ana, gruñía sin decir nada mientras Albus posaba su mirada sobre él.

— ¿Por qué no la tiene?

— Eso ya fue, si bien es cierto Hermione fue una Granger, eso paso hace muchísimo tiempo, ahora ella es un ángel de la muerte, por su cuerpo no corre sangre alguna, nosotros no tenemos sangre, nosotros…

No pudo continuar, lo que había pasado hace apenas un momento llegó a su cabeza, la visión de su mano manchada con unas gotas de sangre que efectivamente habían salido de su cuerpo.

— No es posible.

Ana, suspiro levantando su pequeña cabeza.

— Te lo dije Draco, por muy ángel que seas tienes un cuerpo ¿Cómo crees que estas aquí? No es por arte de magia.

— Ana, somos ángeles, no humanos, no sangramos.

— Si no sangran entonces ¿Qué fue eso que salió de ti hace un momento?

— No lo sé, pero no puede ser sangre, nosotros no estamos vivos.

— No, no lo están, pero aun así, ¿Recuerdas de lo que te dije de cómo se crean ángeles de la muerte?

Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir lentamente.

— Supongamos que a esa alma le quitan la capacidad de sentir ¿Dónde crees que la colocan? ¿En un muñeco? No Draco, usan tu cuerpo, ese cuerpo que te sirvió en tu vida humana también te sirve en esta existencia, no del mismo modo pero es muy parecido, dentro de este cuerpo tienes un alma, a medias podría decir pero después de todo es un alma, la sangre que tenías dentro de ti al momento de morir se quedo ahí, no fluye pero aun así esta ahí, vamos a llamarlo un accesorio más de tu cuerpo, es por eso que Hermione, viene incluida con varios litros de sangre.

Después de terminar de hablar Ana, tomo delicadamente su cara e inesperadamente beso su frente, sorprendiéndolo con aquel gesto.

— Tú estas a salvo, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Ana, le dio la espalda y giro su pequeño cuerpo hacia Albus.

— Creo que ya es hora.

— ¿Hora de qué?

Tuvo que preguntarlo ya que no tenía idea de que hablaba la pequeña.

— ¿Cómo lo preguntas? De conocer a la elegida obviamente, quiero conocer a Hermione.

La respuesta de Ana, logró que sin pensarlo demasiado se pusiera de pie rápidamente, aquello no podía pasar, no le podían hacer eso a Hermione, le habían prometido tiempo y no estaban cumpliendo su promesa.

— Le prometimos tiempo, apenas han pasado unas semanas, estoy seguro que…

— Se lo que prometí Draco, y lo voy a cumplir, pero aun así tenemos que llevar a Ana, debe conocerla.

— No.

No lo iba a permitir, Hermione merecía tiempo y no iba a dejar que ese par la molestaran con sus sacrificios e historias locas.

— Sólo la quiero conocer, no hare nada malo.

Ana, le dedico una mirada cargada de inocencia pero la verdad él no se la creía, aun así ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ellos eran sus superiores y les habían dado una orden.

Asintió sabiendo que no tenía otra opción y de nuevo Ana, tomó su mano, extrañado por su comportamiento le dedico una mirada a la pequeña, ella solamente le sonrió.

— Me portare bien, de verdad.

— Eso espero Ana, eso espero.

**-oooooOOOOOOooooo-**

— No creo que sea necesario que nos aparezcamos en la casa, la podemos sorprender.

— ¿Y qué sugieres?

— Esperar a que esté sola, por lo que veo en ésta casa hay mucho movimiento.

— Podemos solamente hacernos visibles para ella.

— No, eso la pondría nerviosa, la conozco no traerá nada bueno.

— La quiero conocer ya.

— ¿Es necesario que hablemos con ella?

— No, pero…

— En ese caso vamos, ella tampoco nos va a ver.

Ana, aprobó su plan y asintió, Albus hizo lo propio aunque era evidente que no estaba del todo convencido.

Los tres caminaron lentamente por aquel gran jardín, a su alrededor había muchas personas vestidas de negro vigilando la mansión, no es que les importara después de todo no los podían ver.

— ¿Para qué la quieres conocer? ¿Es necesario?

Ana sonrió mientras daba pequeños saltitos, él no pudo evitar sonreír también, Ana, le recordaba a los pequeños humanos que se ponían felices por cualquier cosa.

— No, pero en verdad la quiero conocer.

— No nos vera.

— Lo sé.

La pequeña Ana, hizo un puchero y se adelanto dejándolos atrás, apenas hizo esto Albus, le habló.

— Por lo que veo te tomo confianza muy pronto.

— Si, pero aun no entiendo el por qué.

— Supongo que fue porque tú fuiste el primero con quien hablo después de tanto tiempo, sólo tienes que verla parece una humana.

— Lo sé.

En ese momento llegaron a la puerta, estaban a punto de aparecerse dentro cuando la puerta se abrió, por ella salieron dos personas, él conocía muy bien a una de ellas, era Hermione, pero algo había cambiado en ella, se veía diferente, en su rostro había una sonrisa que jamás había visto, era claro que ella estaba feliz.

— Harry, ¿Te quieres apurar?

Justo en el momento que Hermione dijo aquellas palabras un moreno salió de la casa, él al igual que Hermione no podía ocultar la felicidad de su rostro.

— Ya voy, no sé porque tanta prisa.

— Sólo apúrate.

El moreno sonrió cerrando la puerta, camino unos pasos y tomo la mano de Hermione, él pudo notar como el humano se estremecía al tocar a la castaña pero esto no hizo que la soltara.

— ¿Cuándo vas a aprender? Tanto frio no es bueno para ti.

— Tú eres buena para mí, es lo que importa.

Hermione sonrió aun más sin deshacerse de la mano del humano. Segundos después el humano soltó la mano de la chica, esto porque se adelantaba a encender la camioneta, Hermione, estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando sin razón aparente el ángel detuvo su caminata y se paro en seco, giro su cabeza como buscando algo, para él fue claro que en cierto modo había sentido la presencia de los tres. La castaña enarco una ceja para después negar con la cabeza.

— Aquí no hay nadie Hermione, es sólo tu imaginación.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió los pasos de Harry.

— Vamos Hermione, después no digas que yo me tardo.

— Lo siento señor Potter, ya voy para allá.

Vio como la camioneta del humano se alejaba llevándose con ella a Hermione, instantes después un coche los siguió, seguramente era uno de los tantos humanos que vieron en el jardín. Era en verdad extraño ver a Hermione de esa manera, así hasta parecía una humana.

— ¿Ella era…?

Ante la pregunta de Ana, giro su cabeza hacia la pequeña.

— Si, ella es.

— Es una verdadera lástima.

— ¿Una lástima?

— Si, porque por lo poco que pude ver estos dos están como dicen los humanos, muy enamorados.

Apretó los labios hasta dejarlos en una línea muy delgada, aun no le gustaba la idea de que Hermione pudiera amar, aquello la había metido en muchos problemas.

— Amar nunca fue malo, Ana.

Al escuchar las palabras de Albus lo miró extrañado, que él supiera el amor si podía ser malo, incluso había visto casos dónde el amor mataba.

— No, no lo es en la mayoría de los casos pero en esta ocasión si lo será.

— ¿De que hablas?

— Todos sabemos que esta relación esta condenada al fracaso, quitando el hecho de que él es humano y ella ángel de la muerte, el destino que le espera a ella es terrible, el amor que se tienen esos dos los hará sufrir cómo nunca lo imaginaron.

Era claro que decir aquello no era del total agrado de la niña, Albus, poso su mano sobre los pequeños hombros de Ana, y hablo.

— Aquí los tres sabemos lo que va a pasar, si Hermione logra aquello para lo que esta destinada de igual forma sufrirán, en eso tienes toda la razón, es por eso que ahora debemos dejar que disfrute lo más que pueda.

— Tienes razón, podemos darles algo de tiempo.

Escuchar el intercambio de palabras de sus dos superiores lo mareó un poco, parecía que en verdad lamentaban el sacrificio que Hermione tenía que hacer pero de igual forma no querían hacer nada por evitarlo, no pudo mas que bajar la mirada y pensar en la mala suerte de la castaña, recordó su rostro de felicidad al estar con aquel humano, sólo esperaba que en verdad aprovechara su tiempo, porque estaba seguro de que aquello bien podría no terminar bien para ninguno de los dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Y si, eso es todo por hoy ¿Les gustó? ¿Tienen alguna duda? ¿Qué piensan del lazo que une a Hermione y a Voldemort? Espero que les haya gustado en verdad, nos vemos la próxima que espero sea muy pronto, gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios ya saben que son gratis :B<strong>


	24. Viviendo con los Potter

**Hola a todos! bien aquí me tienen de nuevo con este capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado, me di prisa porque no estamos muy lejos del final y el otro día me di cuenta que ya debo mucho editando esto, así que tratare de traerles actualización muy pronto, gracias por poner en alertas el fic y en favoritos, pero sobre todo gracias por sus comentarios, espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 22: VIVIENDO CON LOS POTTER<strong>

Tenía que aceptarlo aquella cena en verdad había sido entretenida, por supuesto era la primera vez que se veía expuesta a una situación similar, pero aun así contando todo lo que había pasado podría decir que había salido bien librada de aquello.

Quitando el hecho de que cierta pelirroja había pasado toda la noche haciéndole caras, todos la habían tratado muy bien, incluso Lily, que al principio se había mostrado un poco a la defensiva con ella, ahora todo indicio de aquel comportamiento había desaparecido.

Los últimos invitados se levantaron de los sillones donde hasta hace un momento compartían una amena y alegre charla con los Potter.

— Bueno, James, creo que nosotros ya nos vamos.

— Vamos Remus, quédense otro rato más, aún es temprano.

— Es todo menos temprano amigo mío, ya van a dar las dos de la madrugada y ésta señora tiene que descansar.

Remus, aquel amigo de James señalo a su esposa Tonks, que al escuchar que la llamaban "señora" le dio un buen codazo en las costillas a su esposo.

— Con ese sobrenombre sólo me haces sentir vieja, solamente llámame por mi nombre o si quieres dime "amor", pero "señora", jamás.

Al escuchar aquella plática no pudo evitar soltar una risita, Harry, que estaba a su lado comenzó a reír también, no es que entendiera mucho el por qué no quería que la llamaran así pero seguía siendo gracioso.

— Está bien señorita Tonks, es hora de irnos, no es bueno que el bebé se desvele.

— ¿Quién dijo que se desvela? Su madre es fuerte podemos aguantar toda la noche, es más vámonos ahora a un bar.

Vio como Remus, rodaba los ojos ante las palabras de su esposa, no le hizo mucho caso y tomo delicadamente la mano de la embarazada.

— Ya será mañana, o mejor dicho dentro de un rato.

Era claro que sólo le decía aquello para calmar a su esposa, y al parecer Tonks se percató de esto pero aun así sin negarse más comenzó a despedirse de todos.

Uno a uno la alegre mujer se fue despidiendo de todos, hasta que llegó a ella.

— Hermione, fue un verdadero gusto conocerte, espero verte pronto por acá.

Asintió y le sonrió a la chica, Tonks, tenía toda la intención de darle la mano pero Harry se percató de esto y antes de que algo malo pasara le hablo a la mujer haciéndola olvidar por un momento de tocar su gélida mano.

— Por supuesto que la vas a ver Tonks, Hermione se quedará un tiempo en ésta casa.

— ¿De verdad?

Era evidente la sorpresa de Tonks ante tal revelación, aun así sonrió y de nuevo intento darle la mano, fue una suerte que Remus, llegara en ese momento conduciéndola a la salida.

— Señorita, debemos irnos.

— ¿Ves, qué te costaba? Señorita se escucha mejor.

Remus, comenzó a reír por las palabras de su esposa, se despidió de ellos con una inclinación de cabeza. James y Lily, los acompañaron hasta la puerta, dejándolos solos a ellos, Ron y Ginny aun se encontraban en la sala.

— Ya es tarde, deberías irte a casta también, Hermione.

Aquella no podía ser otra que Ginny Weasley, su comentario no fue bien recibido por nadie, Ron, al escuchar tales palabras solamente pudo tragar saliva y evidentemente apenado disculparse con la mirada con Harry, el moreno, rodo los ojos molesto y ella enarcó una ceja sin entender muy bien el comportamiento de la chica.

— Hermione, en verdad si quieres que mi hermano te lleve a tu casa estoy segura de que no le molestará.

— ¿Llevarme a casa?

— Claro querida, a tu casa, ya es un poco tarde para ti.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que lo único quería aquella humana era molestar, fue extraño, como jamás le habían hecho aquello no sabía como reaccionar exactamente, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

— Claro, entonces también te pueden llevar a ti a casa.

Ante su respuesta Ginny, abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir, su sorpresa no duro mucho ya que inmediatamente se repuso y su enojo se hizo aun más evidente.

— No, yo soy como de la familia, yo tengo una habitación aquí para casos como éstos, lástima que este privilegio no aplique a ti.

Se quedó un momento analizando las palabras de la pelirroja, tardo un poco en descubrir a que se debían aquellas palabras pero según lo que había "vivido" hasta ahora, sabía que lo único que quería la chica era demostrarle que en aquella familia ella tenía la ventaja. No supo bien como contestar, pero entonces vio como la pelirroja veía a Harry y fue entonces que abrió la boca sin pensar demasiado en lo que decía.

— En ese caso yo me quedo con Harry, estoy segura de que no le molestara ¿No es así, Harry?

El moreno, que estaba distraído al escuchar su pregunta se puso rojo como un tomate mientras se atragantaba con su propia saliva, Ron, como el buen amigo que era llego inmediatamente a darle auxilio, aunque a ella le parecieron mas golpes de lo necesario, después de darle las gracias con una voz chillona, Harry, le dedico una mirada pidiéndole que le explicara que tramaba, pero ella al no poder hablar solamente le sonrió, esto basto para que Harry sonriera también.

— ¿Cómo negarse a un ángel? Por supuesto que te puedes quedar en mi habitación.

Aquello del "ángel" sólo lo entendieron ellos dos, y eso la hizo sentirse muy bien.

— ¡No puedes!

El grito de Ginny, logró que perdiera aquel contacto visual que había establecido con el moreno, la pelirroja estaba ardiendo de coraje, en ese momento James y Lily entraron al salón.

— ¿Pero qué pasa aquí?

Vio como Lily, evidentemente agitada se tocaba el pecho, ella se pudo imaginar el que la señora Potter no entendiera que pasaba, ya que Harry y ella reían como un par de adolescentes mientras Ginny estaba que moría del enojo y Ron, muerto de la vergüenza.

— ¡Corre a ésta de aquí!

Ginny, con su delgado dedo la señalo mientras ella simplemente no podía parar de reír, pero fue evidente que a Harry le molesto aquel comentario ya que inmediatamente su risa se detuvo.

— ¿Correrla? ¿Pero por qué, Ginny?

— Porque…. Porque ella planea quedarse con Harry en su habitación.

Más y ms risas salieron de sus labios, aquello era sin dudas la situación mas graciosa en la que había participado, notó como Lily, veía a su hijo con curiosidad.

— Harry ¿Qué pasa aquí?

— Lo que pasa es que tu querida Ginny, le dijo a MI invitada que no se podía quedar en ésta casa, ya que según ella en la mansión Potter, no existen las habitaciones suficientes como para que alguien se pueda quedar aquí, al parecer las siete habitaciones restantes están ocupadas por sus amigos imaginarios ¿Los recuerdas madre? El conejo "suerte" y toda su compañía, eso mamá, es lo que pasa.

Apenas Harry termino de hablar, Ron, comenzó a reírse como loco, incluso se tiro en el piso a causa de la risa, comenzó a señalar a su hermana de una manera nada educada.

— "El conejo suerte"

Más y más risas se dejaron escuchar por el lugar, ella al saberse parte de aquel ambiente tan alegre no pudo evitar ponerse a reír también, incluso James, se reía por lo bajo mientras recibía codazos por parte de la señora Potter.

— Harry, Ron, Hermione, James, por favor contrólense, no esta bien que se burlen así de Ginny.

Al escuchar las palabras de Lily, no pudo mas que callarse como pudo, ella no estaba acostumbrada a que le pidieran algo así, desde siempre se pudo burlar o reírse de lo que fuera sin que nadie lo notara, poco a poco fue recuperando la compostura, cosa que no paso ni con Ron, ni con Harry.

— "Conejo suerte"

— Se te olvido "piojo saltarín"

Más y más risas se dejaron escuchar, hasta que Ginny harta de sus burlas hizo un pequeño berrinche y salió dispara hacia la puerta.

— Ginny…

Ni el llamado de Lily, logro que la pelirroja regresara, mas rápido de lo que pensó se escucho el portazo de un auto y después Ginny, se perdió en la noche.

— Creo que alguien se tomo las cosas muy a pecho.

Después de decir aquello James Potter, comenzó a reírse como loco, logrando que su esposa le diera un buen pisotón en el pie, era claro que la señora Potter, apreciaba mucho a la pelirroja.

— Harry James Potter Evans, Ronald Weasley.

Al escuchar sus nombres, aquellos dos amigos pararon de reír inmediatamente, algo le decía que esos dos sabían que nada bueno podía salir de aquello.

— Yo…

— ¿Les parece correcto tratar así a Ginny? Ron, ella es tu hermana y Harry, ella es tu amiga.

— Ella no es mi amiga, con todo respeto Ron.

Fue claro que Harry no pensó demasiado su respuesta, le dio la impresión que tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado Ginny era la chica que evidentemente le molestaba y por otro seguía siendo la hermana de su mejor amigo.

— No tienes que contestar así, Harry Potter.

— Lo sé mamá, y aunque mi comportamiento no fue el mejor ella fue la que empezó, fue grosera con mi Hermione… con mi amiga Hermione.

Rápidamente Harry quiso enmendar sus palabras pero fue demasiado tarde, todos incluida ella se habían dado cuenta de que Harry, la sentía suya, aquello fue extraño para ella, fue… le gustó.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar la vista hacia el techo y fingir que admiraba los acabados, si se pudiera sonrojar estaba segura que en ese momento estaría mas roja que el cabello de Ron, pudo escuchar como al pelirrojo le daba un ataque de tos a causa de la sorpresa por escuchar aquellas palabras, por un momento le pareció escuchar la palabra "enamorado" entre aquel extraño ataque.

— Yo… yo…

Harry, trato de decir algo pero era claro que no tenía idea de que comentar, Lily, evidentemente sorprendida por las palabras de su hijo lo hizo callar, Harry, agradeció con la mirada a su progenitora.

— No importa, y Hermione ya sabes que eres bienvenida en esta casa, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

Solamente pudo sonreír agradecida, la verdad era que después de aquellas palabras de Harry, lo único que quería era desaparecer de ahí, no estaba para nada acostumbrada a aquellas situaciones y no sabía como reaccionar. Por otro lado estaba aquella invitación de Lily, si bien era cierto tenía planeado pasar tiempo con Harry, no estaba en sus planes vivir en aquella casa, la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos pero simplemente no se pudo negar.

— Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias.

Lily, le sonrió cálidamente, al parecer en el poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse, se había ganado el aprecio de la señora Potter.

— Es hora de ir a la cama, Hermione, Harry te mostrara tu habitación, Ron, tú ya sabes donde quedarte, hasta mañana chicos.

— Hasta mañana.

Los tres contestaron al mismo tiempo mientras el matrimonio Potter abandonaba la sala. Después de unos instantes sin esperarlo Ron, se puso a reír como loco de nuevo.

— Harry, "Soy el piojo saltarín", ¿Me puedes mostrar mi habitación?

No lo pudo evitar, ella junto con Harry comenzaron a reír fuertemente, algo le decía que aquel tiempo que viviera con los Potter, iba a ser sin dudas muy interesante.

No había terminado de pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado aquella noche, cuando Ron, paro de reír y se despidió de ellos.

— Bueno piojos, yo me voy a dormir que estoy un poco cansado, hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana, Ron.

Vio como el pelirrojo se perdía de vista, le dedico un vistazo a Harry y pudo ver que estaba muy nervioso, lo noto porque el chico no paraba de ver el tecno como si este fuera lo más interesante del mundo, al verlo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

— ¿Harry?

— Mmmm.

— ¿Me mostraras mi habitación?

Quería que lo hiciera ya, porque tenía que hablar con él de varias cosas sin temor a que alguien pudiera escucharlos.

— Claroporsupuesto.

Las palabras de Harry, salieron rápidamente, tanto que le costó un poco entenderlas.

— Es por aquí.

Siguió al moreno el silencio, minutos después Harry, se detuvo frente a una puerta.

— Creo que ésta es perfecta.

Harry, abrió poco a poco la habitación y encendió la luz, lo que vio no lo esperaba, esa habitación era enorme, igual de enorme que la habitación de Harry.

— ¿En verdad necesitan tanto para dormir?

Al escuchar sus palabras el moreno no pudo evitar reír, ella no quería juzgar ni nada por el estilo pero tanto lujo se le hacía innecesario.

— Llegas a acostumbrarte.

— No lo imagino.

Entró a la habitación y observo a detalle cada cosa que había en el lugar, era demasiado.

— Aunque si quieres…

Giro su cuerpo hasta colocarse frente a Harry, el chico bajaba la vista y parecía decidirse entre hablar y no.

— ¿Si?

Harry, limpio el sudor de sus manos con el pantalón.

— ¿Harry?

— Bueno, yo sólo… yo… quería decir que… bueno, la oferta sigue en pie, puedes quedarte en mi habitación.

No supo que decir, ¿Era enserio? Aquello no lo esperaba, cuando le dijo aquello a la pelirroja estaba bromeando, no esperaba para nada que Harry lo tomara enserio.

— No es lo correcto ¿Verdad? ¿Qué diría tu mamá?

— Hablo enserio.

— Yo sé que es enserio, pero ahora soy "humana" debo comportarme como se debe ¿No lo crees? Como te dije, no sé que penará tu mamá.

Hizo un gesto dramático con el rostro, aquello logro que Harry, sonriera.

— Si, creo que tienes razón, entonces señorita Hermione, que tenga buena noche.

Tomo la mano del moreno impidiendo que se fuera, no tenía planes de dormir, tenían que hablar y sabía que tenían que hacerlo ya.

— Tenemos que hablar.

Harry trago saliva y asintió, la condujo a la cama y se sentó con ella.

— Si, creo que si.

— Lo que dijiste allá abajo…

— No es más que la verdad.

Harry, se escuchaba tan seguro de si mismo que no sabía que decirle, no quería que todo aquello fuera a lastimarlo más de lo necesario.

— Pero, Harry…

— Hermione, ya te lo dije una vez, yo te amo, estoy enamorado de ti, te amo y no me importa que seas ángel, yo te amo igual.

En su naturaleza no existía la posibilidad de llorar, pero estaba segura de que si pudiera demostrar sus sentimientos y su emoción de aquella forma, en ese momento estaría llorando, Harry, continuó hablando.

— El que tú no puedas sentir lo mismo que yo, no logra que deje de sentir este amor por ti, sé que no debí hacerlo, sé que esto no es fácil para ti pero en verdad que no lo pude evitar, quiero que entiendas que gracias a ti sigo con vida, si no fuera por ti yo no sería nada, te debo la vida Hermione, y eso me hace amarte aún más.

No podía desviar su mirada de la de Harry, la veía de una manera tan intensa… de esa manera que solamente había visto en aquellas parejas de enamorados que bien podían dar la vida el uno por el otro, quiso hablar pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios.

Después de unos segundos en los cuales ella seguía muda, pudo ver como el rostro del moreno cambiaba repentinamente, un velo de tristeza se dejo ver, mientras las lágrimas luchaban por escapar de sus verdes ojos.

— Que duermas bien, mi Hermione.

Aquella era la despedida de Harry, era claro que el chico no quería seguir hablando, ella no podía permitir que se fuera, él tenía que saber todo lo que pasaba con ella, él tenía derecho a conocer que ella… que ella… que ella lo amaba, o al menos eso creía. Siendo un ángel de la muerte con sentimientos humanos, no sabía muy bien que era aquello que le pasaba.

— ¿Quién te dijo que no te puedo amar?

Supo el momento exacto en el que su rostro se puso serio, Harry, al parecer no esperaba esta reacción de su parte, y menos cuando sin que él lo esperara tomó su mano, fue tal la sorpresa del chico que trato de hablar varias veces sin poder articular palabra alguna.

Después de unos minutos por fin pudo hablar.

— ¿Tú me amas?

Sabía que iba a preguntar eso, pero aun sabiendo fue raro escuchar la pregunta tan directamente, pudo ver un brillo de esperanza en los verdes ojos de Harry, no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente al ver como le emocionaba ésta posibilidad al moreno.

Tomo las manos de Harry y lo acercó a la cama donde ambos se sentaron, respiro profundamente pensando en cómo explicarle, tenía que decir las palabras correctas, no quería que Harry, se preocupara más de lo necesario.

— En teoría yo no puedo amar.

Harry, ladeo la cabeza confundido.

— Pero me acabas de decir que…

Antes de que el chico dijera algo más, ella se adelanto a hablar.

— Dije en teoría.

El moreno enarcó una ceja, aun más confundido.

— No comprendo.

Se puso de pie mientras paseaba por la habitación, tenía que encontrar las palabras correctas para contarle todo a Harry, no era sencillo de entender, y ella no quería confundirlo más de lo que seguramente ya estaba.

— Puedes confiar en mí, tú sabes que puedes hacerlo.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante tal comentario, ella sabía que en efecto podía confiar en él.

— Lo sé Harry, y no es eso lo que me preocupa, lo que pasa es que no estoy muy segura que tú debas saber ciertas cosas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ese rubio sin gracia te lo impide?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras y al escuchar el tono en que las había dicho el chico, solamente enarcó una ceja extrañada, no entendía a que se refería exactamente con esas palabras.

— ¿Draco? ¿Hablas de Draco?

Ahora fue Harry, el que enarcó una ceja.

— Si así se llama ese tipo, entonces si, hablo de él.

Ladeó la cabeza tratando de entender el comportamiento de Harry, era extraño, nunca lo había visto así, se quedo pensando, tratando de recordar en que situaciones había visto una reacción o comportamiento similar, tardo varios minutos pero cuando encontró un parecido no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

— Harry, ¿Estás celoso?

El moreno se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, para ella fue claro que si, Harry, estaba celoso.

Sonreía, pero de pronto la sonrisa se borró de su labios, aquel comportamiento tan humano en Harry, la hizo recordar que tal vez él no estaba listo para saber la verdad, sabía que no sería bueno para nada que Harry se enterara que se avecinaba una guerra, y mucho menos saber que de esa batalla dependía incluso el futuro de los humanos.

— Hermione, confía en mí por favor.

— No es falta de confianza, es sólo que no sería seguro que tú supieras lo que pasa en mi mundo.

— Déjame decidir a mi si es seguro o no, pero antes quiero que me contestes algo, Hermione ¿Tú puedes amar? ¿Tú me amas?

Y ahí estaba más directamente la pregunta que no sabía exactamente cómo contestar, vio a Harry directamente a los ojos y vio al chico detener su respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta, ¿Lo amaba? ¿Eso que sentía al estar con él, era amor? ¿Ella en verdad podía amar a Harry Potter?

Alargo su mano hasta encontrar la de Harry, y sin prestarle demasiada importancia al estremecimiento de Harry ante su toque, ella suspiro. Condujo a Harry a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

— No sé a ciencia cierta si tengo claro el concepto de amor, pero si es lo que yo pienso, si es sentirte completa, feliz, cuando estoy contigo, si es saber que todo estará bien con tal sólo verte a los ojos, si es necesitarte a cada segundo, entonces si, te amo Harry Potter.

Apenas termino de hablar una enorme sonrisa de dibujo en el rostro del moreno, ella también sonrió, aunque estaba segura que la tristeza estaba presente también en su rostro, pero el ver la felicidad de Harry, fue suficiente para ella, si él era feliz entonces ella también.

Lo siguiente que pasó no sabría decir de dónde vino, lo primero que vio fue a Harry dejar de sonreír para después ponerse un poco pensativo, era claro que se debatía entre decir algo o no, después simplemente no supo más. De un momento a otro Harry, acorto la distancia que los separaba y ante su sorpresa coloco sus labios sobre los de ella… fue extraño, ella sólo se pudo quedar muy quieta aun sin creer lo que ahí pasaba, dejo de respirar el innecesario oxigeno, ella sabía que Harry sentía lo frio de su piel pero eso al parecer no le importaba, al contrario, lo animo a continuar, poco a poco Harry, comenzó a mover sus labios en un suave compás, ella seguía sin poder creerlo, no sabia que hacer, no tenía idea de cómo actuar, Harry, la estaba besando y ella ahí quieta, sin poder moverse siquiera, supo cuál fue el momento exacto en el que Harry, comenzó a desanimarse, sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez mas lentos, iba a detenerse y ella no quería que lo hiciera, así que hizo lo único que podía, comenzó a imitar los movimientos de Harry, movió sus labios aun mas lento que el moreno, era extraño, por un momento creyó sentir algo… un calor, que invadía su ser… era como si de verdad estuviera sintiendo a Harry, continuaban con esa danza de sus bocas, pero en cierto momento la temperatura de su cuerpo fue demasiado para el chico, ya que comenzó a temblar. Fue ahí que supo, había sido suficiente.

Se separó poco a poco de Harry, se alejó de él y se levantó de la cama, no lo vio a la cara, simplemente no podía ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Sabía que ahora las cosas sin duda iban a ser más difíciles pera él. Se dio cuenta de como Harry, quería levantarse de cama también y seguirla, antes de que lo hiciera ella habló.

— Tu cuerpo debe recuperar calor.

Le sonrió con la esperanza de que esto hiciera que Harry, no hablara.

— Yo…

— No debiste de hacer eso.

— Creí que te había gustado.

Fue muy clara la decepción con la que hablo Harry, esto iba a ser peor de lo que ella imagino.

— Nunca dije que no me había gustado, sólo dije que no debió pasar.

Tenía que hacerlo entender, aquello no se trataba de lo que ella quería o no, se trataba de que simplemente no podía.

— Pero tú me amas, tú me dijiste que…

— Las cosas no son simples cuando eres un ángel, o mas bien un hibri…

Callo al instante maldiciendo su falta de cuidado, sonrió nerviosamente rogando que Harry, no se hubiera dado cuenta de su descuido, pero por supuesto ella no tenía tanta suerte.

— ¿Un qué?

— Nada, me equivoque.

— Tú no te equivocas.

Era raro ver la fe que Harry tenía en ella, el chico se levantó y camino lentamente hacia ella, mientras simplemente no podía parar de morderse el labio y retorcerse las manos, un mal hábito que había adquirido con los años.

— ¿Estás nerviosa?

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras trataba de alejarse de él, no quería por ningún motivo hablar con el moreno de ese tema, aún no estaba lista, no se imaginaba diciéndole a Harry lo que ella era, pero sobre todo no se imaginaba y no sabía cómo decirle que muy pronto ella iba a dejar de existir para salvarlo a él, para salvar el mundo que todos conocían, simplemente no estaba lista para hablar de eso.

— No sé lo que es eso, yo no puedo sentir nada Harry, no soy humana.

Aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios sin que se diera cuenta del todo, fue en ese momento que vio como Harry, levantaba una ceja confundido, mientras ella se alejaba, él acortaba la distancia que los separaba.

— Hasta hace poco creía que tú no podías amar y ahora…

— ¿Te molesta eso?

— No, no tiene por qué molestarme, tú sabes que yo también te amo, y aunque suene loco eres lo más importante en mi vida, daría lo que fuera porque tú y yo estemos juntos, lo que fuera, incluso daría mi vida sin con eso puedo estar a tu lado.

Toda idea de alejarse de Harry, quedo en el olvido al escuchar sus palabras , se quedo muy quieta viendo como el moreno estudiaba su rostro en busca de alguna reacción. No tenía idea de que decir o hacer, ¿Cómo tenía que actuar? ¿Qué tenía que decir? ¿Por qué Harry, le ponía las cosas tan difíciles?

— No puedes decir esas cosas de nuevo, porque yo… yo sería capaz de… de…

No tenía ni una idea de que decir, no sabía nada.

— ¿De qué?

Era más que evidente el desafío de Harry, ella tomó fuerza de donde pudo y enderezo su cuerpo, no quería que Harry supiera que estaba vulnerable.

— No sé, la verdad es que no lo sé.

Se suponía que era ahí donde tenía que mostrarse fuerte y decidida, pero al ver a los ojos a Harry, simplemente no pudo.

El moreno aprovecho que había detenido su huida para en pocos pasos estar a su lado, y repentinamente tomar sus muñecas con fuerza, al parecer no le importaba demasiado el frio que seguramente sentía en ese momento al tocarla, para ella era fácil deshacerse de ese agarre pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Me dejarás de nuevo si no me detengo? ¿De nuevo me abandonarás?

Y ahí estaba el reclamo que espero escuchar desde hace mucho, técnicamente estaba preparada para escucharlo pero no fue así, no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza al imaginar lo mucho que lo había hecho sufrir con su ausencia. Y aunque ella sabía que todo aquello lo hacia por el bien del moreno, él al no tener idea hacia comentarios como aquellos.

Se libero del agarre de Harry y se alejó de él, quería decirle tantas cosas, quería que él entendiera el porqué de su comportamiento, pero simplemente no podía.

— Yo no puedo, no… yo no sé…

Estaba totalmente pérdida, no sabia en verdad que hacer, fue en ese momento que las palabras de Albus llegaron a su cabeza.

— "_Tú eres nuestra única esperanza, tú fuiste elegida, tú eres la única que puede acabar con él, tú y la daga negra son una misma, ella y tu sacrificio, ella y tu existencia, te necesitamos Hermione"_

— Hermione, por favor.

Sabia que algo con ella había cambiado, jamás había pasado algo así… era como si no encontrará la salida de todo aquello, se sentía tan perdida, tan extraña, quería hablar con Harry, contarle toda la verdad pero sabía que eso no era para nada bueno, entonces ¿Qué debía de hacer?

Respiró profundamente, se desplazó a un rincón de la cama y se sentó mientras Harry, hacia lo mismo, no dejó de verla a los ojos en ningún momento, ella sabía que tenía que hablar pero no podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Es por eso que tenía que buscar la manera de hacer entender a Harry el por qué no podía hablar.

— Creo que sabes que tú eres lo más importante que he tenido en mi existencia, no hablo porque no quiero que cargues con mi mala suerte, con mi destino, es simplemente demasiado para ti, sé que no lo soportarías y al yo no poder estar contigo temo que algo malo te pase, porque quiero que entiendas esto Harry, me iré y jamás me volverás a ver, tendrás que olvidarte de mi y de ese amor que me tienes…

Se detuvo al ver como el moreno cerraba los puños con fuerza, estaba más que claro que se estaba enojando, supo cual fue el preciso instante en el que él estallaría, no se equivoco… Harry, comenzó a gritarle.

— ¡Yo te amo, maldita sea! ¡Te amo! ¡Sé que tal vez eso para ti no sea importante, tal vez tú te puedas olvidar como si nada de eso pero yo no! ¡Sabes muy bien que después de la muerte de Luna, te convertiste en mi mundo! ¡Tú eres la razón por la cuál me despierto en las mañanas! ¡Tú y sólo tú! ¿Ahora me pides que me olvide de ti? ¡No tienes derecho a pedirme eso!

Ver aquellas lágrimas en el rostro de Harry, fue demasiado para ella, Harry sufría y ella era la causante de ese dolor, apretó los labios hasta dejarlos en una línea muy delgada, él era tan injusto… ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué para ella no era difícil? ¡Era igual o más difícil de lo que lo era par él! ¡Él por lo menos estaba seguro de lo que sentía, de lo que vivía, ella estaba tan perdida! Sabía que no era bueno lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero simplemente no lo pudo evitar, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, ya le estaba gritando al moreno.

— ¿Y piensas que yo no te amo? ¡Maldita sea Harry Potter, no me hables como si no me importara! ¡Eres lo más importante de mi patética existencia, por ti sigo aquí, por ti voy a aceptar lo que me espera, sólo por ti, porque aunque lo creas o no es difícil para mi! ¿Crees que es muy bonito saber que estas destinada a dejar de existir de esa forma tan injusta? ¿Crees que me gusta saber que debo sacrificarme por ellos? ¿Por ellos que cometieron aquel estúpido error y ahora yo lo tengo que pagar? ¿Crees que es fácil?

La cara que había puesto Harry, era como para tomarle una foto, era claro que no entendía de que le hablaba pero aun así pudo ver aquel dolor en sus ojos que la hizo sentirse la peor persona de este mundo.

— No te entiendo, yo…

— ¡Yo soy el maldito sacrificio, Harry! ¡Yo estoy destinada a morir como un humano cualquiera! ¡Voy a dejar de existir!

Supo que había cometido un error al ver el rostro de Harry, aunque seguía sin entender, había entendido lo suficiente como para saber que ella estaba destinada a la muerte, sin poder ayudar mucho, vio como el moreno caía de rodillas sobre el piso mientras comenzaba a llorar aun con mas fuerza, ella respiro profundamente y se puso a la altura del joven.

— Lo siento, no debí decir todo eso.

Había sido una estupidez de su parte ¿Qué le había pasado? De la nada sintió algo raro en su interior y después el deseo de gritarle a Harry la verdad, lo había hecho, si, pero ahora ahí estaban las consecuencias de su impulsividad, por ponerle un nombre.

— Dime que no es verdad.

El moreno veía a la nada mientras preguntaba aquello, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus verdes ojos.

Sabiendo que no podía mentirle más, acaricio el rostro del chico mientras se preparaba para confirmarle todo lo que había dicho.

— No fue la mejor manera de decírtelo Harry, pero es verdad, estoy destinada a un final que no le deseo a nadie, es el precio que tengo que pagar por mi amor por ti, ese es el precio de mi amor.

Un gran sollozo se dejo escuchar por la habitación, aquello le rompió el corazón que no tenía, le mato el alma que no existía. Escuchar llorar a Harry, fue tan… doloroso, ella sentía ahora lo sabia, y el ver así al moreno sólo le causaba pena, sufrimiento.

Dejándose llevar por sus deseos se lanzó a los brazos de Harry y lo abrazo, no le importo mucho que Harry se estremeciera al sentir su abrazo, y al parecer a él tampoco le importo, Harry, la abrazo con fuerza mientras su llanto aumentaba de manera considerable, ella solamente pudo darle las típicas palabras de apoyo "todo va a estar bien", "lo superaras", pero aunque ella era la que decía esto, no estaba segura de que en efecto él estaría bien después de su partida.

— Cuéntamelo todo.

Se separó de él y vio aquellos verdes ojos llenos de dolor y lágrimas, le dolía, le dolía mucho verlo en ese estado, lo pensó por un segundo y después llego a la conclusión de que Harry, merecía saber la verdad, tenía derecho a saberlo todo, incluso aquella parte donde se enteraría de su sacrificio, era necesario que supiera que si lo hacía, solamente lo hacía por él.

Tomó con cuidado la mano la mano de Harry y de nuevo lo llevo a la cama, lo recostó y ella hizo lo mismo, limpio con sus pulgares las lágrimas del moreno mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos, ahora entendía, él merecía saber toda la verdad…

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo por hoy ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué creen que pase ahora que Harry sabe lo que le espera a Hermione? Se vino el primer "encuentro" por así decirlo entre Harry y Hermione... no será el ultimo :B en fin, me retiro, espero sus comentarios ya saben que son gratis, hasta la próxima y gracias por leer<strong>


	25. Deja al tiempo que pase

**¡Hola! Por fin vino la ingrata de mí... Por fin vengo a traerles capítulo, sé que tarde bastante pero como ya empece la residencia no me dieron vacaciones, hasta ahora, tengo dos semanas en las cuales espero editar por lo menos otros dos capítulos... pero bueno, no continuo sin antes agradecer sus comentarios y el que pongan la historia en favoritos, en verdad gracias... espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23: DEJA AL TIEMPO QUE PASE<strong>

Acariciaba los negros cabellos de Harry después de una larga noche en la cual ella le había contado todo al moreno, le parecía normal que después de saber la verdad él se mostrara necio a aceptarla, incluso le dijo que sólo era un pretexto para alejarse de él.

— _Hibrido, claro._

No pudo evitar la triste sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro al recordar la picardía que había aparecido en el rostro de Harry al decir aquello, la esperanza que de todo lo que le había contado fuera una mala broma, y después las lágrimas, lágrimas que el chico derramó por minutos suplicándole que no cumpliera ese destino que la marcaba, que abandonara la guerra, que se olvidara del bendito sacrificio del que era victima, incluso le había pedido que huyeran juntos.

— _Para un ángel no hay escondite._

Aquellas palabras que le había dicho a Harry, no eran mas que la verdad, para ella no había escondite, por mas que quisiera huir de ese maldito destino no había escapatoria, le gustara o no tenía una misión que cumplir. Y lo iba a hacer, lo iba a hacer por Harry, por Draco, por Albus, por todos aquellos ángeles de la muerte, por la humanidad entera, lo iba a hacer para ponerlo a salvo a él

Harry se movió entre sueños y murmuro unas palabras que ella no logró entender del todo, instantes después se abrazó con fuerza a su cuerpo, había pasado buena parte de la noche tratando de que el moreno la soltara, sabía que su temperatura no sería buena para él, pero simplemente no había podido, al parecer Harry, estaba decidido a no dejarla ir, es por eso que hace unas horas ella lo había tapado con un buen número de cobijas para mantener su temperatura corporal.

En ese momento desvió la vista hacia la ventana y se sorprendió al ver que estaba por amanecer, no esperaba aquello, en verdad el tiempo con Harry pasaba volando, suspiro mientras depositaba un beso en la frente del moreno, el chico se estremeció entre sueños pero no se despertó, ella solamente pudo sonreír al verlo dormir de esa manera, la paz que estaba dibujada en su rostro era increíble, así parecía un niño durmiendo, ella daría lo que fuera por verlo dormir por el resto de su vida, por tener muchas noches como aquella.

El saber que aquel deseo suyo simplemente jamás podría ser, logro que una extraña sensación se apoderara de su ser… era cómo sentirse hueca… vacía.

No saber lo que sentía era desesperante, sabía que sin la ayuda de Harry, jamás podría ponerle nombre a aquellos sentimientos y sensaciones que la agobiaban, en ese momento el moreno comenzó a hablar entre sueños, pero ahora a diferencia de las demás veces, ella si le entendió.

— Te amo Hermione, no me dejes.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras no pudo evitar sentir algo raro que recorría su columna de punta a punta, tenía miedo, eso si lo sabía, miedo de lo que le esperaba más adelante, pero sobre todo tenía miedo de alejarse de Harry, porque ya lo había aceptado, lo que ella, Hermione, sentía por Harry Potter, no era otra cosa que amor.

—**oooooOOOOOooooo—**

— Señor yo no sé que decirle… yo pensé que…

Tartamudeo no encontrando las palabras que le tenía que decir, bajo la vista mientras buscaba la manera de salir bien librado de aquella, Voldemort, le dirigió una fría mirada mientras bufaba furioso, estaba enojado, muy enojado y él lo sabía, pero en verdad aquello no era su culpa.

— ¿Qué pensaste, Peter? ¡Yo te encomendé algo y tú me fallaste!

— No mi señor, yo en verdad no quería…. Pero…. Yo… la chica… yo no sabía que…

— ¿Qué es lo que no sabías Peter? ¿No sabias que Alex estaba cerca? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahora no puedo contar con él! ¡Tú sabes lo importante que son ellos para mi plan! ¡Tú lo sabes, y mira lo que hiciste!

— Yo no sabía, sólo seguí ordenes… uno de los suyos me dijo que…

No pudo terminar de hablar, antes de que lo hiciera, Voldemort, comenzó a gruñir como un animal, él sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, o al menos eso pensaba, a él no le gustaba ser comparado con ningún ángel o híbrido, él sabia que aquel "ser" se consideraba único.

Pero en verdad aquello no había sido su culpa, él recibió ordenes de atacar a la humana, ¿Él cómo iba a saber que el tal Alex, se encontraba cerca? ¿Él cómo iba a adivinar que el bendito hibrido estaba listo para unirse al ejército de Voldemort? Por supuesto que vio el odio en aquellos ojos, pero él jamás se imagino que era eso lo que Voldemort, buscaba en los ángeles. Pero ahora nada de eso importaba, ahora sólo importaba la furia de aquel que tenía enfrente.

— Señor, yo…

— Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta de mantenerte con vida, llama a Gabriel, necesito hablar con él.

Sabiendo que había salido bien de aquella maldita situación, no espero más y se fue corriendo de ahí, bajo las escaleras de aquella casa que ahora servía como su cuartel, llegando rápidamente a la sala donde _ellos _se encontraban.

— Gabriel, él quiere verte.

Ante sus palabras, todos los híbridos que ahí se encontraban levantaron la vista, de entre ellos uno abandono el lugar en el que estaba y se fue acercando a él, al verlo no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado, aquel ángel era alto y muy pálido, pero no era su aspecto el que le causaba temor, era mas que nada su naturaleza, porque él sabia la razón por la cual aquellos híbridos eran tan poderosos, según había entendido todos y cada uno de ellos odiaba… al principio él no comprendió que era lo grandioso de odiar, él odiaba a muchas personas y no por eso era fuerte, pero con los híbridos era muy diferente, el odio los dotaba de un poder inimaginable, Voldemort, había descubierto eso y por tal razón ahora formaba su ejército, ejército de híbridos que estaban sedientos de venganza hacia aquellos ángeles de la muerte que según los había convencido Voldemort, eran los causantes de la muerte de los humanos que tanto amaban, porque si, todos y cada uno de ellos había amado, y todos y cada uno de ellos habían perdido a ese amor.

Sin que ellos lo supieran Voldemort, se los había arrebatado sólo para después culpar a los ángeles de la muerte.

— ¿Gabriel?

Tuvo que repetir el llamado, ya que el ángel se había quedado a medio camino sin hacer nada.

El ángel paso a su lado y él solamente pudo sentir un escalofrió que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. En verdad que no podía evitar tenerles miedo, Gabriel en especial, él lo conocía, él había estado presente cuando Voldemort, asesino a la humana de la que estaba enamorado, ella se llamaba Carla. Aun podía sentir la furia del ángel, de sólo recordarlo se estremeció de nuevo.

Mientras el ángel subía las escaleras, él lo siguió para asegurarse de que fuera inmediatamente, no quería arriesgarse a molestar más a Voldemort. Llegó en segundos al encuentro del que él sabía, todos consideraban su salvador. Entró sin avisar, dejo la puerta entreabierta y esto ayudo a que él escuchara la conversación que ambos tenían.

— El humano me dijo que querías verme.

— Si Gabriel, sólo quería que me contaras de nuevo eso que me dijiste ésta mañana, debo analizarlo, debemos estar seguros.

Escuchó un débil suspiro.

— Estuve hablando con ángeles, esos que no saben lo que soy, hay rumores, rumores muy fuertes de que la Daga Negra fue encontrada, dicen que un ángel superior la tiene en su poder, está lista para ser usada, según la leyenda es un arma muy poderosa, por lo que veo están depositando sus esperanzas en ese mito, en esa bendita Daga Negra. Pero cómo te dije en la mañana, para mi son puras tonterías, no existe tal daga, ellos no tienen salvación.

El odio con el que hablaba aquel ángel le puso los cabellos de punta.

Casi se podía imaginar a Voldemort pensativo paseando de un lugar a otro en la habitación.

— Sólo nos queda esperar.

— ¿Cuándo?

Sabía a que se refería el ángel, él también quería saber para cuando iba a empezar todo, él estaba deseoso por comenzar su propia venganza hacía los Potter.

— Pronto.

Fue todo lo que dijo, estaba ansioso porque ese "pronto" fuera un "ya".

— Peter, acércate.

Se sorprendió cuando escucho el llamado de Voldemort, no tenía idea de que había sido descubierto, trago saliva y lentamente entro en la habitación, Voldemort, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, era extraño, él nunca sonreía.

— ¿Mi… mi señor?

— Te tengo noticias, Peter.

— ¿Noticias?

— ¿Podrías repetirme el apellido de familia de la que te quieres vengar?

— Po… Potter, mi señor.

La sonrisa de Voldemort, se hizo mas ancha, y eso lo asustó.

— ¿Po… por qué lo pregunta, mi señor?

Tenía que saberlo, algo le decía que aquella información le iba a gustar.

— Porque encontramos a otro hibrido Peter, y ¿Con quién crees que está?

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro en ese momento… en verdad que los Potter, iban a pagar.

—**oooooOOOOOooooo—**

La mansión Potter empezó a cobrar vida, agudizó su oído y por lo que pudo escuchar Ron ya se había levantado y buscaba a Harry por toda la casa, ya que según gritaba el chico, su amigo había desaparecido mágicamente. Al escuchar esto no pudo mas que sonreír, ella sabía que el moreno no había desaparecido, solamente se encontraba en su habitación, durmiendo en sus brazos como todo un bebé.

Dio un vistazo al reloj de pared que se encontraba cerca, éste marcaba ya las 10:30 am, considero que Harry ya había dormido suficiente, movió un poco al chico con la esperanza de que se despertará, pero él no lo hizo.

— Harry, es hora de levantarse.

— No mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela.

Al escuchar tales palabras, solamente pudo reír, movió a Harry de nuevo.

— No me hagas mojarte la cara, despiértate.

Con nada de delicadeza comenzó a mover a Harry, después de varios minutos el moreno por fin volvió a la vida.

— ¿Hermione?

— Quién más.

Ver el rostro confundido de Harry en las mañanas era maravilloso, comenzó a reír mientras el chico trataba de ubicarse.

— Yo… ¿Dónde…?... cama…

— Lamento decirte que no es tu cuarto, te quedaste dormido aquí anoche después de…

No pudo continuar hablando, no le agradaba para nada recordar la larga platica que habían tenido la noche anterior, no quería que Harry se pusiera mal de nuevo, pero apenas había pensado esto vio el rostro del moreno y supo que ya era demasiado tarde, Harry, se puso triste.

— No fue un sueño ¿Verdad?

Negó lentamente con la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna, no sabía que decir ya que temía que cuando ella abriera la boca el chico comenzaría a llorar de nuevo y aquello sabía no podría soportarlo.

Harry, al ver su respuesta se limito a asentir pensativo, ella ya se preparaba para darle un discurso motivador o algo por el estilo, pero entonces Harry habló y ella se quedó sin palabras.

— Supongo que en parte es bueno que no haya sido un sueño.

Silencio.

¿Harry había enloquecido?

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que me dijiste anoche fue extraño e intenso, triste no lo voy a negar pero aun con todo eso se te olvido un detalle.

— ¿Si?

Por mas que pensaba no veía lo bueno en todo aquel asunto.

— Anoche aceptaste que me amas Hermione, y eso me basta por ahora, no me importa si eres hibrido o ángel, incluso puedes ser un demonio… yo te amaría igual, y aunque existe todo eso de la guerra y tu sacrificio, yo estoy dispuesto a luchar contra eso.

Simplemente se quedó sin palabras.

Abrió la boca dispuesta a hablar pero las palabras simplemente no fluyeron, no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Harry, su final ya estaba escrito, no había nada que lo pudiera cambiar.

— Sé lo que estás pensando, pero por favor ahora no hablemos de eso, como tú misma dijiste tenemos tiempo, y en éste tiempo sólo quiero disfrutar contigo, a tu lado, por ahora no me importa nada más.

Sonrió sin ganas mientras asentía con la cabeza, Harry tenía razón, pero aun así la situación no dejaba de ser deprimente.

— Gracias Harry, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí.

— Creo que lo sé.

Ambos sonrieron, Harry se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella… supo lo que buscaba, y aunque sabía que no era del todo bueno no hizo nada por alejarse de él, pudo evitar aquel beso pero la verdad es que no quiso… lo deseaba, lo necesitaba.

Inconscientemente se fue acercando poco a poco a él, estaban a unos centímetros de besarse cuándo la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe logrando que ambos se separaran sobresaltados.

Vio como Harry, dirigía una mirada cargada de enojo al inoportuno, ella dirigió su mirada a la puerta y se topo con Ron Weasley evidentemente sorprendido por lo que ahí veía.

— Harry aquí estas, yo… bueno te buscaba, tu madre… yo… Hermione, hola…. Buenos días… yo… no sé qué… Harry, no me veas así.

El pelirrojo retrocedió un paso asustado al ver la mirada que su mejor amigo le dirigía.

— ¿No te enseñaron a tocar acaso, Ron?

Era clara la molestia del moreno hacia su amigo, ella solamente pudo reír por lo bajo al ver tal escena, supo que era hora de intervenir a favor del pelirrojo, ya que estaba segura de que si no controlaba a Harry, algo malo iba a pasar.

— Todos nos podemos olvidar de ese pequeño detalle, Harry.

El chico al escuchar sus palabras se relajó al instante y cambio inmediatamente su mueca de molestia a una sonrisa que estaba extendida de oreja a oreja. Ron, por su parte le sonrió agradecido.

— Claro, Hermione tiene razón ¿Para que me buscabas, Ron?

— Para nada en especial, sólo que me asuste al no verte en tu cuarto, bueno, mas bien nos asustamos, tu madre mando a todos a buscarte, creo que está un poco histérica.

— ¿Tú le dijiste a mi madre que no estaba en mi habitación?

— Algo así.

La respuesta del pelirrojo era una clara afirmación a la pregunta del moreno, esto logro que Harry sin pensarlo saliera disparado hacia la puerta, en segundos desapareció de su vista y ella se quedo viendo el lugar por dónde él se había ido, después de unos segundos todo quedo en un total y absoluto silencio. Fue en ese momento que se percató de que Ron, no dejaba de observarla.

— ¿Pasa algo, Ron?

Al parecer el chico no esperaba que ella le hablara, ya que al escuchar su voz él se puso rojo como un tomate.

— No, buen… Harry trae la misma ropa de ayer, al igual que tú y… yo…

Asintió lentamente sin despegar la vista del pelirrojo, no le veía lo malo a aquello, después de todo Harry se podría cambiar a la hora que él quisiera y ella… bueno, ella seguiría con su gabardina negra, hace tiempo había dejado atrás su típica túnica para ponerse aquella prenda, después de un tiempo de convivir con los humanos supo que ellos no veían muy normal que una mujer de su "edad" anduviera por la vida con tal prenda.

— Así es Ron.

—Y bueno… este…

— ¿Si?

Era mas que obvio que el pelirrojo se sentía fuera de lugar en aquella habitación, no despegaba la vista de ella, pareció debatir con él mismo algo, ya que de la nada simplemente suspiro resignado y por alguna razón una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

— ¿Ron?

Tenía que saber que le pasaba, ya que el chico comenzó a verla de una manera que le puso los nervios de punta.

— Su ángel.

— ¿Perdón?

Las palabras de Ron, en verdad que no las esperaba para nada ¿Su ángel? ¿Qué quería decir con aquello? ¿Acaso él sabía lo que ella era?

— Nada.

El pelirrojo sonrió y dio media vuelta desapareciendo de aquella habitación dejándola completamente sola, sabía que las probabilidades de que Ron, supiera que ella era un ángel eran nulas pero aun así no comprendía a que había venido aquella declaración de "su ángel".

Quitó aquellas ideas de su cabeza convenciéndose que seguramente sólo era una coincidencia, sonrió un poco y de un salto bajo de la cama, sabía que era hora de desayunar, así que lentamente fue bajando las escaleras, conforme fue avanzando se dio cuenta que ya había mucha gente despierta, al llegar al comedor vio como Harry abrazaba con fuerza a su madre tratando de calmarla, ya que la señora Potter, lloraba desconsolada. Por su parte Ron, evidentemente avergonzado se disculpaba mientras James, negaba con la cabeza.

— Mamá, ya sabes que Ron es un exagerado.

Ante tal declaración el pelirrojo saltó en su sitio dispuesto a defenderse pero Harry, le lanzó una mirada indicándole que era mejor no hablar, Ron, se mordió los labios y bajo la cabeza.

— Él me dijo que habías desaparecido, no sabes la angustia que pase al pensar que…

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Lily Potter, era claro que el temor de que algo le pasara a su hijo era muy grande, por su parte Harry, enarcó una ceja, al parecer él ya había entendido hacia dónde iban sus ideas.

— Madre, fue sólo un error.

Lily, asintió ante las palabras de su hijo un poco más calmada, para cuando se separó del cuerpo de Harry, su mirada se posó en ella, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y rápidamente se alejó de su hijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

— Hermione, cuánto lo siento, yo…

Se apresuró a negar con la cabeza mientras entraba en la cocina.

— No se disculpe.

Y no tenía por qué hacerlo, después de todo aquella era la casa de los Potter, y podían hacer o deshacer lo que ellos quisieran. En ese momento Harry se acercó a ella, la invito a tomar asiento y ella solamente pudo aceptar extrañada por aquel gesto, instantes después todos estuvieron listos para desayunar, iban todos a empezar a comer cuando la voz de Lily se dejó escuchar por el lugar, logrando que Harry, que tomaba un sorbo de jugo de naranja, comenzará a toser de manera escandalosa.

— ¿Acaso traes la misma ropa de ayer, Harry?

Con una ceja enarcada Lily, interrogo a su hijo mientras James y Ron reían disimuladamente, Harry, se recuperó de su ataque y dio un vistazo a su atuendo, en efecto, como ella bien sabia el chico traía la misma ropa del día anterior, y es que no podían esperar otra cosa cuando los dos habían pasado buena parte de la noche hablando e incluso el moreno había dormido abrazado a ella, él debió cambiarse antes de bajar, ya que con lo poco que conocía a Lily, era claro que aquel detalle no se le iba a pasar.

— Si, bueno yo… yo…

— Hermione, tú tampoco te has cambiado.

La sonrisa que apenas se había dibujado en su rostro se borró por completo, no sabía como responder a aquello, ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

— Yo… bueno… lo que pasa es que…

La ceja de la señora Potter se fue elevando cada vez más, miraba de Harry hacia ella sin parar, ella hacía lo propio con Harry, pidiéndole sin palabras que la ayudara. Por su parte James y Ron, reían ahora sin pena alguna.

— ¿Acaso durmieron juntos?

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que el jugo que cierto pelirrojo tomaba, saliera disparado de la boca de éste de la manera mas escandalosa que ella había visto en su vida, Lily, le lanzó una dura mirada al pelirrojo que simplemente no podía parar de reír, esperaba que esta distracción hiciera a la pelirroja olvidar su pregunta pero lamentablemente no fue así, inmediatamente después de asesinar con la mirada a Ron, la señora Potter, repitió la pregunta.

— ¿Harry, durmieron juntos?

— Yo….

— ¿Harry?

Lanzó una mirada de reojo a Harry, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se le ocurriera algo decente que decir, ella la verdad no tenía ni idea.

— Bueno, dormir, lo que se dice dormir…. Yo no diría eso…

— ¿Hicieron algo mas que dormir?

— ¡No! Lo que pasa es que yo…. Nosotros, sólo….

Las mejillas del moreno se encendieron mientras Lily, los veía con esa extraña mueca en su rostro.

— ¿Ustedes…?

Harry, busco su apoyo, así que ella dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Algo que técnicamente era la verdad.

— Solamente me llevó a mi habitación, pero nos quedamos platicando y cuando menos acorde él se había quedado dormido, no pude despertarlo, simplemente parece un tronco cuando duerme, nada ni nadie lo despierta.

Sonrió con nerviosismo a Lily que seguía sin bajar la ceja, aunque lo que le había dicho no era más que la verdad, al parecer la pelirroja no le creía ni una palabra.

— Claro.

— Si, estábamos cansados mamá, además Hermione viene de lejos, el cansancio nos ganó y simplemente nos quedamos dormidos.

Lily Potter suspiro por fin y sus cejas volvieron a una posición normal, al parecer habían salido bien librados de aquello.

— Sólo lo pregunto porque se me hace extraño.

En ese momento y sin dejar hablar más a la señora Potter, Ron, comenzó a reír escandalosamente a carcajadas, instantes después el pelirrojo soltó un sonido que no demostraba más que dolor, ella suponía que el causante de ese dolor era Harry, ya que veía al pelirrojo con una sonrisa de burla en los labios, casi podía jurar que escuchó como la pierna de Harry, volvía a su lugar. Alguien había recibido una buena patada.

— ¿Ron, estás bien?

Al parecer Lily, no se había dado cuenta del ataque de su hijo, es por eso que interrogaba a Ron, evidentemente confundida.

— Nada, nada, solamente es un malestar en mi pie.

Lily, abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento James, decidió intervenir, logrando que su esposa guardara silencio por al menos un momento más.

— Hermione, mejor cuéntanos de dónde vienes.

Bueno, tal vez no había sido tan bueno que el señor Potter, abriera la boca ¿Qué iba a decir ahora?

— Vengo de arriba.

Apenas dijo aquellas palabras supo, había sido un error.

Harry, le dedico una mirada cargada de pánico mientras James y Lily, se veían confundidos, por su parte Ron, desvió la vista hacia el techo, tratando tal vez de averiguar a que se refería exactamente.

— ¡Rusia!

— ¿Disculpa, Harry?

— Rusia, ella es de Rusia.

— Oh, ya veo.

Sin preguntar más aquella respuesta pareció bastar para el matrimonio Potter, vio como Harry estaba pensativo, ella sabía por que, seguramente el moreno trataba de recortar si efectivamente Rusia, estaba al norte.

— ¿Y piensas quedarte mucho tiempo el Londres?

Aquella pregunta sólo logro que toda sonrisa se borrara de sus labios, pudo notar que Harry, había tenido la misma reacción que ella, ambos sabían que el tiempo que tenían era poco, muy poco.

— Lamentablemente no, en poco tiempo tengo que regresar.

— Seguro es por tu familia.

Pensó en Draco e incluso en Albus, de acuerdo al concepto que tenían los humanos de familia, esos dos ángeles entraban en ese contexto, así que asintió lentamente.

Fue en ese instante que por fin el desayuno llegó, agradeció aquello ya que no estaba segura de poder soportar o salir bien librada de otra tanda de preguntas por parte de aquellos humanos.

Todos se concentraron en desayunar, sólo se escuchaban los gemidos y ruidos extraños por parte de Ron al llevar la comida a su boca, era claro que aquel chico amaba la comida, se fijó que Harry, solamente picaba su comida sin probar bocado alguno, vio sus ojos tristes e inmediatamente se sintió mal por eso, sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del moreno, seguramente pensaba en el poco tiempo que tenían juntos, aquello le afectó, al parecer era experta en causarle dolor a Harry.

Pero no se pudo castigar más por el mal que le causaba al moreno, ya que en ese momento alguien entró al comedor, todos giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con Ginny Weasley, aquella pelirroja que la noche anterior había hecho tal rabieta al enterarse de que ella se quedaría en la mansión Potter, Ron, se puso de pie rápidamente, mientras Harry, le dedicaba sólo una mirada para después volverla a clavar en su plato.

— Dondetemetigse, egstaba plocopado.

Ginny, hizo una mueca de asco hacia su hermano que le hablaba con la boca llena de comida, sin consideración alguna la pelirroja dio un empujón a su hermano mientras se encaminaba hacia Harry, le dio un beso en la mejilla sin que el moreno se molestara en devolverle el saludo. Después de esto la pelirroja se volteo hacia ella.

Lily, se dio cuenta de esta mirada y capto la atención de Ginny antes de que cometiera una locura.

— ¿Qué tal tu noche, Ginny?

— No muy buena.

Ginny, sonrió de medio lado sin despegar la vista de ella. Aquella humana era muy extraña.

— Espero que desayunando con nosotros tu humor mejore.

— Eso esperemos.

La pelirroja sonrió de una manera tan forzada que ella se sorprendió que nadie le comentara nada. Al parecer estaban acostumbrados a los berrinches de la chica.

En menos de un segundo la chica estaba sentada al lado de Harry, era claro que trataba de sacarle plática pero el moreno estaba más interesado en seguir picando su comida, cuando se dio cuenta que no lograría nada con el chico, comenzó a verla a ella, no es que su mirada le incomodara, simplemente se le hacía raro ser el centro de atención de alguien, pero sabía que en esta ocasión no era bueno, la pelirroja la veía con evidente burla.

— ¿Ginny?

La pregunta de Ron, logro que la chica se girara hacia su hermano sonriendo aun con burla.

— Si.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

— ¿No te fijaste, Ron? Hermione trae la misma fea gabardina de ayer, eso es un poco triste ¿No lo crees?

Ante sus palabras, el pelirrojo comenzó a reír de nuevo, logrando una ceja levantada por parte de su hermana.

— ¿De que te ríes exactamente?

— ¿Enserio no lo has notado?

— ¿Notar qué?

— Que Harry también usa la misma ropa de ayer, ¿Sabes por qué?

— Ron, no es necesario que hagas esto.

La intervención de Lily, llegó justo a tiempo, hasta ella sabía que Ginny, podría desatar la guerra si se enteraba de que ellos habían dormido en la misma habitación, era más que obvio lo enamorada que estaba la pelirroja del moreno.

Ron, se encogió de hombros y continuo con su comida, Ginny, por su parte dirigía miradas de ella hacia a Harry, tratando de entender que había querido decir su hermano con aquellas palabras, la pelirroja hizo una mueca mientras ella solamente podía pensar que Ginny Weasley era sin duda la humana mas desagradable que había conocido hasta entonces, sabía que ese comportamiento lo causaba su enamoramiento hacia Harry, pero aun así… la chica seguía sin gustarle.

Fue en el momento que Ginny, acaricio la mano de Harry que una palabra hasta entonces desconocida cruzo por su cabeza… _celos_…

Sacudió la cabeza, por mas híbrido que ella fuera aquella sensación era demasiado humana para sentirla.

Seguramente sólo eran ideas suyas.

—**oooooOOOOOooooo—**

Más pronto de lo que imagino la mesa quedó prácticamente vacía, sus padres habían abandonado la estancia asegurando que tenían negocios que atender, él sabía que esos negocios no eran mas que las típicas escapadas que se daban para salir pasear como unos adolescentes, aquel comportamiento en sus padres lo hacia sonreír, le gustaba ver que aun después de los años, ellos se seguían amando como el primer día, éste pensamiento logró que un suspiro escapara de su labios, llamando la atención de Ginny, Ron y Hermione, ya que eran los único que habían quedado en la mesa.

— ¿Pasa algo, Harry?

Negó con la cabeza al escuchar la pregunta de Ginny, trato de sonreír inútilmente mientras seguía picoteando su ya frio desayuno, y es que desde que su madre le había hecho a Hermione la pregunta de cuánto tiempo se quedaría en Londres, el apetito se le había esfumado, era en verdad deprimente ponerse a pensar en el poco tiempo que tenía con la castaña y más al pensar que después de ese tiempo bien podría no verla jamás… trago saliva. Él sabía muy bien que jamás la volvería a ver, todo por el maldito sacrificio que Hermione, le había contado.

— Harry, deja eso.

Asintió al escuchar la petición de Hermione, mordió sus labios al sentir como el enojo y la frustración comenzaban a apoderarse de sus sentidos ¿Cómo le pedía aquello? ¿Qué no entendía lo difícil que era todo para él?

No cambió para nada su comportamiento y Hermione notó esto, ya que le siguió insistiendo, logrando que el enojo se multiplicara.

— Ya lo hablamos.

Apretó los puños mientras clavaba aun mas su vista en el plato, conto mentalmente hasta diez, tenía que controlarse, no podía ponerse a discutir con Hermione, no ahí cuando estaban Ron y Ginny, escuchando todo lo que decían.

— Harry…

No supo que fue exactamente, no es que Hermione le estuviera reclamando ni molestando para nada… pero simplemente no pudo más, sin importarle quien lo escuchara de un brinco se puso de pie, su rostro se puso rojo de la ira y simplemente comenzó a gritar como si de eso dependiera su vida.

— ¡No me puedes estar diciendo eso! ¡Tú sabes cuánto me duele, tú lo sabes! ¡No me puedes pedir que no piense en eso! ¡Es injusto, y tengo todo el derecho a buscar una maldita solución a esto!

Su interior le exigía seguir gritando, pero simplemente se detuvo al observar el rostro de Hermione, estaba pálido por la sorpresa y podía ver el dolor en su mirada.

Fue en ese momento que recordó no estaban solos, con temor dirigió un vistazo hacia los Weasley que los veían evidentemente sorprendidos e incluso preocupados, observó a Hermione de nuevo y lo que vio lo asusto, la castaña tenía la vista clavada en el suelo mientras se mordía el labio, apretaba sus puños con fuerza como conteniendo algo, era tal la fuerza que empleaba que sus puños se pusieron blancos.

Algo malo iba a pasar, lo sabia, lo sentía.

— Hermione, yo…

Cuando la castaña se puso de pie mientras sonreía supo estaba en problemas, aquella sonrisa no era para nada sincera.

— Lo siento, sabía que esto no traería nada bueno, yo… no debí meterte en esto, lo siento, sabía que estaba mal y aun así yo…. Lo siento.

No lo vio venir, para cuando menos acordó Hermione abandono el comedor como alma que lleva el diablo, él se quedó ahí de pie asimilando lo que había pasado, para cuando lo entendió él también abandono el lugar rogando a todos los santos que Hermione simplemente corriera y no desapareciera como sólo ella lo sabía hacer.

— Tonto, eres un tonto Harry Potter.

Sintiéndose totalmente perdido sus pies lo llevaron al patio de la mansión, todos y cada uno de los guardaespaldas se le quedaron viendo como si fuera el payaso de algún circo, apresuro el paso hasta llegar a la puerta, no había ni tocado la reja que resguardaba su hogar cuando Seamus llegó a su lado corriendo.

— ¿Saldrá?

Gruño al escuchar la molesta voz del chico, le molestaba sentirse prisionero en su propia casa.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa?

Estaba siendo grosero y lo sabía, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar, ya después se disculparía con Seamus.

— Por supuesto que me importa, es mi deber cuidarlo.

— Está bien, ¿Has visto a Hermione?

— Si, salió hace unos segundos, iba en verdad molesta.

Apenas escucho las palabras que Seamus le decía, se lanzó a la calle en busca de la castaña, poco le importaron los gritos del chico pudiéndole que lo esperara, él no se detuvo. Giro la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando alguna señal de la castaña, tuvo suerte, al girar la cabeza hacia la derecha pudo ver la inconfundible melena de Hermione a no más de cien metros, se puso en marcha corriendo como loco mientras gritaba su nombre.

— ¡Hermione!

Corrió hasta que sus piernas no pudieron mas, con el corazón en la garganta continuo gritando a una castaña que no lo escuchaba o bien simplemente lo ignoraba.

Por su parte él escuchaba los gritos de Seamus, pidiéndole que se detuviera, no lo hizo continuo su carrera hasta que llegó a Hermione, sin cuidado alguno tomo la muñeca de la castaña mientras sentía que su alma quería salirse de su cuerpo, el aire le faltaba pero aun así trato de hablarle a la chica.

— Yo… lo siento… no… se… yo… Hermione…

La castaña enarco una ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

— Primero respira y después habla, te va a dar un ataque.

— Al de-monio con el ataque.

— No deberías estar hablando así, es tu vida y debes cuidarla, no sabes lo que yo daría por tenerla.

Escuchar las palabras de Hermione lo deprimió aún más, sin duda solamente servía para echar a perder las cosas.

— ¿Lo ves? Arruino todo.

Sintió las lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ponerse a llorar en plena calle, no quería que Hermione pensara que era un debilucho.

Pero para su sorpresa Hermione, sonrió de medio lado y tomo su mano, lo condujo a la banqueta y se sentó con él ahí.

— No arruinas nada, es mi culpa, debí saber que no estabas preparado para todo lo que te conté, es por eso que te pido me perdones.

La castaña bajo la vista, él sabia porque lo hacía, no quería que él viera el dolor que todo aquello le ocasionaba, se sintió la peor persona del mundo, sólo él le podía hacer tal daño a la mujer que más amaba en ese mundo, suspiro mientras tomaba la barbilla de Hermione, obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

— No tienes la culpa de nada, yo me deje llevar por lo que sentía, por el dolor que me consumía, quise evitarlo pero fue mas fuerte que yo, creo que soy un…

— Humano.

Guardó silencio tratando de entender si eso era bueno o malo, pero a juzgar por la sonrisa de Hermione, eran en cierto modo bueno.

— Si, eso creo.

Los dos rieron al mismo tiempo y eso basto para aligerar un poco la tensión que estaba presente en ese momento entre ambos.

— Hablando en serio, lo siento en verdad Harry, creo que lo más sano es que yo me vaya, que afronte de una buena vez lo que me espera.

Un vació en su interior logro que un pinchazo en su pecho apareciera de la nada, la idea de perder tan pronto a Hermione, lo asustaba… le aterraba.

— No.

— Es lo mejor.

— Hermione, por favor, ¿Para quién es lo mejor?

Fue claro que su pregunta, la tomo por sorpresa, ya que se humedeció los labios y pensó por un segundo su respuesta.

— Lo mejor para todos supongo, lo mejor para los ángeles, para los humanos, lo mejor para ti.

— Sabes muy bien que no es bueno ni para ti ni para mí.

— Para ti si lo es, no quiero que después de esto acabes en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Aquello le causo en cierto modo gracia, no le importaba demasiado vivir de por vida en un hospital si con eso le aseguraban un poco mas de tiempo con la castaña.

— Dame tiempo, disfrutemos el poco tiempo que tenemos, por favor.

No le daba pena suplicarle a la castaña, la necesitaba y haría lo que fuera por estar con ella.

Después de unos largos segundos Hermione suspiro resignada y sonrió.

— Esta bien, sólo te pido que te controles un poco más, no se si pueda soportar verte en ese estado de nuevo, la próxima vez no caminaré.

Suspiro aliviado mientras reía.

— Creo que Seamus te lo agradecería.

En ese instante los dos voltearon hacia atrás topándose con Seamus rojo por el esfuerzo de perseguirlo, esto logro que Hermione, riera.

— Si, creo que tienes razón.

Se puso de pie teniéndole la mano a Hermione, ella sonrió de nuevo y la tomo con gusto, aun no se acostumbraba del todo a su tacto gélido, pero aunque lograra que se estremeciera, le gustaba sentirlo.

Hermione, se percato de esto y se disculpo con la mirada, él le sonrió dándole a entender que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

— Vayamos a casa.

— Me gusta cómo suena eso.

Apretó un poco más la mano de la castaña, esto logro que su mano se entumeciera pero por supuesto no le importó, él viviría gustoso así, si eso significaba tener a Hermione a su lado para siempre, pero no podía engañarse, él sabia que ese "para siempre" no existía.

—**oooooOOOOOooooo—**

Enarcó una ceja mientras examinaba la "cosa" que Harry traía en las manos, arrugo la nariz mientras hacia una mueca a aquella prenda, era demasiado… rosa.

— ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con eso?

Harry, sonrió de medio lado y suspiro.

— Es para secarte.

— Pero no estoy mojada.

Rodo los ojos mientras decía aquello, no comprendía porque Harry le decía eso.

— Pero lo estarás.

— ¿De que hablas? ¿Es broma?

— ¿Broma? Creo que no me entiendes, estoy hablando de un baño Hermione, o acaso… ¿Tú no te bañas?

— No, al menos no hasta ahora.

— Oh.

Silencio.

Por la cara que puso el moreno supo que no esperaba para nada su respuesta, ella sabía que era raro que alguien no tomara un baño en esos días pero en verdad ella no lo necesitaba, después de todo, no era humana, ella no tenía esas necesidades.

— Lo siento, no tenía en cuenta ese _"no"._

— No te preocupes, supongo que es cómo tener una lluvia personal… tu propia nube.

— Si, pero si no lo necesitas esta bien, perdóname.

— Esta bien Harry, no es nada malo, no me pasará nada si lo intento, después de todo debo comportarme como humano ¿Verdad?

— Claro.

Supo que sus palabras aunque habían querido animar al moreno, no cumplieron su cometido, ya que eso de remarcar que ella no era humana, sin duda lastimaba como nada a Harry, era una tonta.

— Te estaré esperando en mi habitación.

— Gracias.

Harry, salió del baño dejándola sola, se quedó con la toalla en la mano sin saber que demonios hacer ahora, Harry, había dicho que era cómo la lluvia pero ¿Cuándo comenzaba a caer del cielo? Dirigió un vistazo al techo donde por supuesto no empezó a caer absolutamente nada. Con la ceja enarcada se encamino hacia la que Harry, había llamado tina de baño y por supuesto ahí tampoco había agua. En verdad que no tenía idea de como lograr que el agua apareciera de la nada, ¿Cómo le hacían los humanos? Y es que ella en sus tantas visitas a aquel mundo jamás se había puesto a ver como funcionaban tan curiosos inventos. Suspiró mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, en la tina había un tubo y al lado de éste unas llaves, se mordió el labio tratando de entender si de ahí salía el agua o algo por el estilo, estiro su mano con un poco de desconfianza, con cuidado abrió una de las llaves y como si fuera magia, el agua comenzó a brotar.

— Increíble.

Metió su mano y fue un poco raro ver cómo el agua cubría su piel. No pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que eso del baño no era del todo necesario pero si quería vivir como humana ese tiempo debería hacer todos los rituales que ellos hacían, así que dejo la toalla de lado y encogiéndose de hombros metió su cuerpo en aquella tina.

Extraño, era muy extraño…. Pero sin duda era divertido.

—**oooooOOOOOooooo—**

— ¿Irás a trabajar?

— No lo creo.

— Lo sabía, no te preocupes yo te cubro.

No pudo evitar sonreír con agradecimiento a su amigo, en verdad le agrada que el pelirrojo entendiera que en esos días no estaba cómo para trabajar.

— Gracias Ron, algún día te lo pagaré.

— Que sea con intereses.

— Anótalo en mi cuenta.

Colgó el teléfono sin darle tiempo al pelirrojo de contestar algo, se tumbo en la cama esperando que Hermione saliera del baño, el recuerdo de lo que había pasado hace unos minutos llegó a su cabeza y no pudo evitar sentirse tonto, nunca se le había ocurrido que Hermione no se bañara, él pensaba que aun siendo ángel de la muerte, ellos tenían un tipo cuartel donde hacían todas sus necesidades, cualquiera que estas fueran.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la confusión que se había apoderado del rostro de la castaña cuando él le dijo lo del baño.

— Mi Hermione.

Suspiró mientras recordaba que desde el momento en el cuál se había enterado de toda la verdad apenas habían pasado dos días, dos días que se habían ido como agua, sin duda el estar con Hermione lograba que el tiempo se escapara como si nada, aunque al principio las cosas habían sido un tanto difíciles ahora todo había mejorado, tanto Hermione como él habían aprendido a controlar sus emociones, pensamientos y comportamiento, incluso la castaña había aprendido a fingir que comía, porque como era de esperarse ella al ser un ángel de la muerte no necesitada de alimento alguno, así como tampoco necesitaba dormir, era por eso que él a media noche y sin que nadie lo notara iba a visitarla quedándose dormido en sus brazos mientras ella velaba su sueño.

La única cosa que faltaba arreglar era el atuendo de Hermione, no es que a él le molestara pero su madre ya le había preguntado si la chica no tenía nada más que ponerse que esa deprimente gabardina, él alego que si, pero que toda su ropa era de ese color y era esa misma prenda, tenía que llevarla de compras pronto… no pudo evitar reír al imaginar a Hermione con un vestido color rosa. Aquello sin duda iba a ser muy gracioso.

Fue en ese momento que la puerta del baño se abrió dejándole el paso a una Hermione totalmente mojada, y vaya que estaba mojada, Hermione sonreía mientras su ropa iba escurriendo agua, la espuma estaba pegada a una de sus mejillas y su cabello estaba pegado sus ojos.

— ¿Pero qué paso?

Rápidamente llegó a su lado mientras tomaba la toalla que la castaña traía en mano, comenzó a secarle la cara.

— Debo hacer eso mas seguido.

— Pero Hermione, te metiste con todo y ropa.

— Bueno ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué me la quitara?

— Eso es lo que esperaba.

— ¿Estas bromeando?

— No.

— Pero…

Comenzó a secar su cabello sin dejar de estudiar el rostro de la castaña, fue en ese momento que una pregunta cruzo por su cabeza ¿Sería acaso que Hermione, jamás se había quitado la ropa?

— ¿Nunca lo has hecho?

Hermione, negó con la cabeza evidentemente confundida.

— No se si pueda, además no le veo el caso a hacerlo.

En ese momento una visión apareció en su cabeza, una dónde él y Hermione completamente desnudos compartían la misma cama y hacían más que dormir… al instante se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar, logrando que la castaña lo viera con una ceja enarcada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada.

Carraspeó tratando de aclarar su garganta, que por los nervios se había cerrado completamente.

— ¿Harry?

Negó con la cabeza tratando de quitar toda imagen indecente de su cabeza, no era sano pensar en Hermione de ese modo… no era sano ni bueno para su salud mental.

— Nos bañamos desnudos Hermione.

— Ya veo… igual fue divertido hacerlo así.

La castaña se encogió de hombros y se separo de él encaminándose a la puerta, él tomo su muñeca impidiendo que diera un paso mas.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— ¿Afuera?

— Debes cambiarte Hermione.

— ¿Perdón?

— No planeas andar por la vida así ¿Verdad?

— No le veo lo malo.

— No es normal.

Hermione, mordió su labio tratando de entender que era lo raro en eso, y él al ver su rostro no pudo más que sonreír.

La castaña le arrebató la toalla y comenzó a secar su ropa, él ser rio de su comportamiento, parecía una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche.

— Vamos, te prestare ropa, aquí tengo algo de Luna.

Apenas dijo aquello la habitación se quedó en un absoluto silencio, él por su parte se sorprendió al no sentir el típico dolor en su pecho al mencionar a su antiguo amor, y Hermione, por parte se veía incomoda, temerosa de su reacción.

— No es necesario, algún día se tiene que secar.

— Lo sé pero es lo mejor, no quiero que mi mamá se ponga a hacer preguntas innecesarias, ya la veo viniendo a ver tu maleta para ver si en verdad sólo tienes gabardinas negras.

— Pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

— No sé cómo quitarme esto que traigo.

Un leve sonrojo apareció de nuevo en su rostro al entender lo que eso significaba, si Hermione no se podía desvestir sola entonces él la tendría que ayudar, él tendría que ver su cuerpo desnudo… él…

— Será mejor que busque ayuda.

La castaña asintió sin entender su comportamiento.

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación, sintiendo cómo su corazón quería salir de su pecho, tenía que controlarse, tenía que sacar aquellas imágenes de su cabeza, y es que no quería tener que explicarle a Hermione el motivo de que su rostro estuviera mas rojo que el mismo cabello de Ron Weasley, tenía que poner sus hormonas en orden.

Después de todo un ángel y un humano no podían llegar más allá de simples besos ¿Verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>Y sip, es todo por hoy ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Cómo vemos Hermione esta viviendo como una humana mas ... nuestra pareja debe aprovechar el tiempo que les queda porque créanme... es poco... espero sus comentarios, recuerden que son gratis y tratare de traerles capitulo pronto, como notaron los capítulos se van haciendo cada vez más extensos ese es otro motivo del retraso pero bueno, nos vemos pronto y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review, saludos :)<strong>


	26. El tiempo se acaba

**Hola de nuevo! Pues como les prometí aquí me tienen de vuelta de nuevo, aunque estamos un poco carentes de reviews igual les dejó éste capítulo que espero disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24: "EL TIEMPO SE ACABA"<strong>

— No te vayas.

Harry, murmuro entre sueños mientras ella le acariciaba su rebelde cabello, aquella rutina llevaba haciéndola desde hace ya un mes, un mes en el cual ella había vivido como una humana más, era sorprendente la rapidez con la que se había pasado el tiempo, pero además de sorprendente era triste, triste porque sabia que por más que quisiera alargar aquel estilo de vida que llevaba, no podía. De un momento a otro Draco o Albus aparecerían diciéndole que la hora había llegado, que su tiempo había terminado, que habían encontrado la daga negra y era hora de hacerle frente a su destino.

Suspiro y en ese momento los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación.

— _Te amo._

No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquellas palabras, aun dormido Harry la hacia sentir feliz… o al menos eso creía, si bien era cierto su capacidad de sentir cosas nuevas día a día aumentaba de manera considerable, aun no sabía que nombre ponerle a aquellos sentimientos, había veces que ni siquiera Harry podía ayudarla a identificar esas emociones.

Harry, se estremeció pero no por eso quito el brazo de su cintura, la tenía bien agarrada, aquel abrazo no se había aflojado a lo largo de la noche, ella suspiro mientras cubría un poco mas el cuerpo del moreno con unas mantas, fue en ese momento que Harry, por fin libero un poco su abrazo, ella aprovecho esto y lentamente se puso de pie, dio unas pequeñas vueltas por su habitación y se encamino al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía a unos pasos, al verse en el, no pudo evitar desconocerse, todo porque ahora ya no vestía su inseparable gabardina negra, en su lugar se encontraba un pantalón blanco y una blusa azul claro, aquellas prendas se veían tan extrañas en ella, Harry, prácticamente no le permitía vestir con color negro, ya que según él debería de experimentar con otros colores.

Hizo una mueca al recordar el día que había adquirido toda esa ropa, fue el mismo día en el cuál ella tomo su primer baño, después de vestirse con las ropas de Luna, el moreno la había llevado a un enorme centro comercial. Aún podía recordar el extraño sentimiento que la invadió, tiempo después supo que aquellos eran nervios, nervios por verse en medio de tantos humanos, y es que jamás había intentado ser vista por tantos, no podía dejar de pensar, que es lo que pasaría si fallaba, ya se imaginaba lo que pensarían aquellos humanos si veían que Harry, hablaba solo.

Sonrió.

Lo bueno fue que todo había salido bien, le había ayudado que en aquel lugar nadie parecía interesado en ella, todos estaban perdidos en su mundo, todos estaban interesados en comprar y comprar, cosa que también le había pasado a Harry, apenas entraron al lugar la arrastro a un sinnúmero de tiendas insistiéndole en probarse miles de prendas, compraron mucho, ya que según el moreno si no quería levantar sospechas en la casa, debería tener al menos un cambio para cada día.

Suspiró.

— Humanos.

Rodó los ojos, aunque había vivido entre humanos un mes, aun le costaba entenderlos, fue en ese momento que notó que Harry estaba a punto de despertar, lo supo por el como se movió, en ese tiempo había aprendido a conocer todos y cada uno de los movimientos y gestos que hacía antes de abrir los ojos, segundos después el moreno despertó e inmediatamente la busco con la mirada, al hacerlo le sonrió sinceramente.

— Hermione.

— Hola ¿Dormiste bien?

El moreno asintió mientras se ponía de pie, era gracioso ver a Harry recién levantado, su cabello siempre indomable se veía más rebelde que nunca, sin gafas y con sus ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz, caminando hacia ella como si fuera un niño pequeño.

— Muy bien, y como siempre gracias a ti.

Negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que eso no era así, ella lo único que lograba con su compañía es que Harry tuviera el riesgo de enfermar de pulmonía.

— Sabes que no es así.

— Yo sé que es así, pero no vamos a discutir por eso ¿Tú cómo estás?

Se encogió de hombros.

— Bien.

Harry se limitó a asentir lentamente, ella sabía que para el moreno era difícil, ya que si ni ella misma entendía a veces lo que le pasaba pues él menos.

— ¿Qué haremos hoy?

Su pregunta arranco una sonrisa en el moreno, sabía que él tenía miles de planes para ellos, siempre los tenía, desde el cuarto día que pasaron juntos simplemente no habían parado, Harry, la había llevado a todos los lugares que conocía, en ese mes había vivido como una humana más, y eso aunque estaba mal decirlo, le gustaba bastante.

— Estaba pensando en algún parque de diversiones, ya sabes adrenalina pura.

Ante tales palabras solamente pudo abrir la boca sin saber que decir, los lugares con tantos humanos no eran sus favoritos, aun no se acostumbraba del todo a estar entre ellos y además temía equivocarse y no concentrarse lo suficiente para que ellos la vieran.

Harry, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en los labios, él conocía muy bien su miedo.

— Será como la vez del centro comercial, lo puedes hacer, nadie nos prestará atención ahí.

— Pero… que tal que no puedo, que pasaría si de repente te ven hablando solo… no Harry, es algo innecesario y peligroso.

El moreno suspiró.

— Yo confío en ti y sé que puedes hacerlo, además no puedes decir que eres humano si no te has pasado por un lugar así, si no has sentido la adrenalina fluir al encontrarte varios metros por encima del suelo.

— ¿De eso se trata?

— Claro.

No pudo evitar sonreír, así que era eso… Harry, también sonrió aunque la veía con desconfianza.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Mucho, mucho pasaba ya que ella conocía la forma perfecta de sentir esa adrenalina a la que se refería Harry, sin pagar un centavo.

— Conozco una mejor manera de sentir esa adrenalina.

— Pero de que…

Sin permitirle terminar la oración, se acercó al moreno y tomo su brazo, fue fácil cargarlo, se quedo viendo la esmeralda mirada de Harry, fue claro para ella que el chico estaba confundido y simplemente no entendía que demonios pasaba ahí, ella entendía después de todo habían dejado el piso, ella misma ya no lo sentía…

Más pronto de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado, ambos tocaron el piso, pero no era el piso de la mansión Potter, se encontraban ni más ni menos que en el _Taipei_ aquel edificio tan alto que tanta admiración causaba.

La sorpresa de Harry fue evidente, abrió la boca sin saber exactamente que decir, quiso hablar pero de sus labios no salió palabra alguna. Ella solamente pudo reír por la reacción del moreno, después de unos minutos por fin pudo encontrar su voz.

— ¿Taiwán? ¿Pero, cómo…?

Se encogió de hombros, no sabía explicarle exactamente cómo funcionaba aquello, ni ella misma lo entendía, sólo sabía que siendo ángel de la muerte tenía esa habilidad.

— Llamémoslo beneficios de ser un ángel, puedes ver que no necesito juegos mecánicos para sentir la adrenalina, aunque debo decirte que estar en sitios así es algo normal para mí.

El moreno asintió con fuerza mientras apretaba más su mano, fue claro que al no estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de estructura, Harry, se sintiera nervioso y seguramente con el temor a caer.

— Si, ya entendí el punto… ¿Podemos irnos?

El que el chico hablara con la voz temblándole, fue suficiente para saber que en efecto, él tenía miedo.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

Lo vio tragar saliva y esto fue suficiente para que ella comenzara a reír, Harry, hizo una mueca y fue claro que no le gustaba mostrarse cobarde, pero ella entendía, una cosa eran los juegos mecánicos y otra estar parado sin ninguna protección en aquel edificio.

— Si digo que si, ¿Podemos volver?

Una carcajada escapó de sus labios.

— Pero Harry, sólo vinimos por adrenalina.

— Lo sé pero…

En ese instante Harry, dio un vistazo al vacío desviando inmediatamente la vista hacia el cielo.

— Harry, confía en mí.

— ¿Qué?

No le dio tiempo para más, tomo con fuerza la mano de Harry y sin que lo esperara salto con él al vacío.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Dio el último aliento y ella no pudo hacer nada, si hubiera podido llorar estaba segura de que lo habría hecho, juraría que si tuviera corazón éste estaría retorciéndose del dolor… un desgarrador grito escapo de su garganta justo en el momento en que las palabras de aquel ser, llegaron a su cabeza.

— _Que no te sorprenda que un día de éstos él muera, te tienen vigilada, pronto vendrán por ustedes, pronto ellos te lo van a quitar pero quiero que sepas que no estas sola, nosotros estamos contigo, eres libre de decidir Zoe, eres libre de vengarte._

Un grito mas mientras tomaba el inerte cuerpo de su amado Edgar entre sus fríos brazos, lo meció en su pecho acariciando con la mano que tenía libre aquel rostro que tanto amaba… dolor, todo era caos en su interior, siempre se pregunto cómo sería ser presa de aquel sentimiento tan humano y ahora por fin lo sabia… era horrible, era sentirse vacía, sola… muerta, y lo único que estaba presente en su cabeza era el deseo de venganza, venganza para aquellos ángeles que la habían sumido en aquel pozo de dolor y desesperación.

Más y más gritos siguieron saliendo de sus labios, después de un rato paró, deposito un dulce beso en la frente de aquel humano que tanto había amado para dejarlo en aquella fría calle, se puso de pie y le dedico una ultima mirada a aquel que tanta felicidad le había traído, ahora nada tenía sentido… ahora sólo importaba una cosa… ahora sólo importaba Voldemort y su plan para hacerlos pagar a ellos.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

— Sólo una vez más Draco, por favor.

Rodo los ojos y sin hacer caso de la petición de Ana, se fue a sentar en una de las bancas de aquel solitario parque, la pequeña al ver que fue ignorada, enarcó una ceja.

Vio éste gesto y sin saber exactamente por qué se puso de pie para seguir dándole vuelo al columpio en el que la pequeña se paseaba, logrando así que la niña comenzara a reír con fuerza, mientras hacia esto no podía dejar de pensar cómo le hacia… ¿Cómo le hacia para lograr que él hiciera lo que ella quería? Las últimas semanas habían sido así, él solamente vivía para complacerla, si quería jugar, jugaban… si quería hablar, hablaban, si quería pasearse, paseaban… ¿Cómo demonios le hacia para convencerlo?

¿Era tal vez porque era su superior?

Deshecho inmediatamente esta idea, no era eso, Albus, también era su superior y había ocasiones, muchas ocasiones en las que él se había negado a hacer lo que el anciano quería, tal vez Ana, tenía algo especial.

Ana, tomo su mano y esto basto para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, le dedicó una sincera sonrisa a la pequeña.

— ¿Qué pasa Ana, te aburriste?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza mientras de un salto se bajaba del columpio, tomo su mano y lo condujo a la banca que había abandonado hace apenas unos minutos.

— No, solamente te noto distraído.

— Yo… no, nada.

No sabía si era bueno seguir hablando, ya que ni él mismo sabía lo que le pasaba.

— Cuéntamelo.

Y ahí iba, el ya conocido puchero de Ana y él contándole y haciendo todo lo que la pequeña deseaba.

— Sólo intentaba saber por qué te siento tan cercana a mí.

— Oh, eso.

— No comprendo, nunca antes me sentí tan unido a alguien, a excepción de Hermione, pero aun así con ella no era tan fuerte.

— Tiene sentido, yo soy más carismática que ella.

Aquellas palabras lograron que él sonriera, Ana hizo lo propio pero su risa fue más una carcajada.

— Pero ya enserio, debo decirte que me pasa lo mismo cuando estoy contigo, me siento en paz a tu lado.

— Sólo espero que ésta paz nos sirva más adelante.

La pequeña Ana asintió lentamente, tanto ella como él sabían las cosas malas que se avecinaban, ambos temían por los ángeles de la muerte, por la humanidad entera, temían por ellos mismos.

— Eso espero pero por el momento no debemos preocuparnos por eso, aun queda un poco de tiempo, Voldemort no está listo aun, a lo que sabemos él debe reclutar a unos cuántos híbridos más y hay que decirlo, encontrarlos no es fácil, además de que no creo que ellos se unan a su causa tan fácilmente.

Asintió pensativo, aunque deseaba que lo que decía Ana fuera verdad, algo le decía que Voldemort había encontrado la manera de reclutarlos a su lucha, algo le decía que Voldemort tenía todo perfectamente planeado.

— Eso espero Ana, eso espero.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Apenas llegó al lugar su vista se perdió por los alrededores buscando algo fuera de lo común, después de unos segundos de inspeccionar el lugar no encontró nada, la oscuridad de la noche era profunda, ni siquiera las lámparas de los alrededores iluminaban lo suficiente, frente a ella una vieja casona que parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse, dio un paso indecisa hacia aquella estructura, fue en ese momento que una vocecita en su interior le dijo que eso tal vez no era buena idea… dio un paso hacía atrás, pero en ese instante a su cabeza llego la imagen del inerte cuerpo de Edgar, fue entonces que toda duda desapareció, dejándose guiar por ese deseo de venganza suspiro y se encamino a la puerta de la casa ¿Ahora que haría?

¿Debería tocar o entrar como si nada? Debatía esto cuando de la nada la puerta se abrió de la nada, frente a ella apareció un hombrecillo, era un humano.

— Yo…

— Zoe, que bueno que estés aquí, te estábamos esperando.

Enarcó una ceja ¿Cómo es que ese humano sabía su nombre? ¿Cómo es que la veía?

— ¿Tú…?

— Él te espera.

El humano abrió la puerta de par en par invitándolo a pasar, ella entró no muy convencida, apenas entró pudo ver que la casa por dentro al igual que por fuera estaba en ruinas, la iluminación era casi nula, solamente unas cuantas velas le permitieron ver que en cada esquina de aquella casa había ángeles, pero no cualquier ángel, cada uno de ellos era un híbrido, y lo sabia sólo con ver su mirada, cada uno de aquellos ojos estaba cargado de un sentimiento que ella conocía ya muy bien; dolor.

El humano, le indico que subiera las escaleras y ella lo hizo.

Sus pies pesaban cómo jamás lo habían hecho, era cómo si una parte de ella le estuviera pidiendo irse de aquel lugar, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso, lo supo en cuanto le dio un empujón a aquella puerta, ahí frente a ella se encontraba él, ese ser que le había ofrecido un camino hacia su venganza.

Voldemort, sonrió al verla, aquella sonrisa no era para nada linda, el ángel extendió la mano queriendo tomar la suya, ella solamente pudo dar un paso hacia él aunque cierta parte de ella quiso salir corriendo de ahí, mas pronto de lo que pensó Voldemort tomo su mano y le dio un ligero apretón.

— Yo…

— Sé lo que quieres Zoe, todos estamos aquí por eso.

Asintió y no pudo evitar pensar en todos los ángeles que estaban en aquella casa.

— ¿Ellos también?

El ángel asintió mientras sonreía. Así que aquellos ángeles que había visto eran igual que ella, seguramente estaban pasando el mismo dolor.

No pudo seguir pensando en aquello que había visto ya que en ese momento Voldemort, habló.

— Ahora mas que nunca merecen pagar, ellos nos dañaron Zoe, ya es hora de que paguen.

No pudo estar mas de acuerdo, ellos le habían quitado todo y estaba segura ahora iban a pagar por ello.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Su garganta no daba para más, tomo aire de nuevo pero al hacerlo sintió como el frio entraba por sus pulmones logrando que el respirar fuera doloroso, de lo único que estaba consciente era del gélido tacto de Hermione y de aquella carcajada que simplemente no paraba, Hermione, se divertía.

— Que acabe ya…

Otro grito más escapo de su garganta y sin poderlo creer tan pronto como aquello empezó, termino. De un momento a otro sus pies tocaron tierra, sin importarle demasiado dónde se encontraba se tiro al suelo apoyando su mejilla contra el frio piso, tenía que recuperarse, si no lo hacía estaba seguro de que su estómago saldría huyendo por su boca.

— Emocionante ¿Verdad?

La voz de Hermione se escuchaba lejana, el mundo no dejaba de dar vueltas.

— Harry, ¿Estás bien?

Fue clara la preocupación de la castaña por su bienestar.

— ¿Harry?

De la nada sintió un toque gélido en su frente, como pudo levanto la mirada y aunque seguía mareado pudo distinguir el preocupado rostro de Hermione, la chica se mordía el labio.

— ¿Harry?

— Uhm.

Al escucharlo, la castaña sonrió un poco aliviada.

— Vamos Harry, levántate de ahí.

Asintió torpemente con la cabeza pero no se movió, la verdad era que se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, vio como Hermione sonreía un poco y sin esfuerzo alguno lo ponía de pie, él se dejo manejar como si sólo fuera un muñeco de trapo.

— Creo que necesitas un poco de agua.

— Uhm.

Se dejó llevar por la castaña sin prestar demasiada atención al lugar dónde estaban, por alguna razón se le hacía familiar pero no podía asegurar nada, todo seguía dando vueltas, instantes después Hermione, le tendió un enorme vaso con agua, él lo tomo de un trago.

— ¿Estás mejor?

Por un instante creyó que aquella agua era milagrosa, segundos después de tomarla su estómago volvió a su lugar y el mareo fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

— Algo.

Sentía su garganta seca, por esta razón carraspeó un poco buscando aclararla.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— En tu casa ¿Dónde más íbamos a estar?

— ¿En mí…?

No pudo seguir hablando, aquello no tenía sentido, hasta hace unos minutos estaban en Taiwán ¿Cómo lo habían hecho? ¿Lo había soñado todo?

— Te lo dije, beneficios del trabajo.

Hermione sonrió logrando que olvidara por un momento dónde se encontraba y que es lo que hacía ahí, se quedo babeando un par de segundos, y al parecer fue bastante porque instantes después Hermione, pasó la mano por encima de sus ojos.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien?

— Uhm, si, no es nada, sólo estoy un poco desubicado.

— ¿Seguro?

— Si, pero Hermione, por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso jamás, mi corazón es débil.

La castaña comenzó a reír ante sus palabras.

— Oh vamos Harry, pensé que te gustaba la adrenalina.

— Y me gusta, pero cuando sé que existen medidas de seguridad que me impiden caer al vació, nada cómo eso ¿No lo crees?

Hermione, se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo, pero no puedes negar que fue divertido, además…

— ¿Además qué?

El que Hermione enmudeciera de la nada no era normal, temiendo de que algo malo le pasará poco a poco se fue acercando a ella.

— ¿Hermione?

La chica sonrió al escuchar su nombre y también se fue acercando a él.

— Sólo estaba pensando en algo.

— ¿En qué?

— En que si esto que haré también te hará sentir que caes en el vacío.

Apenas iba a preguntar a que se refería cuando sin que él lo esperara la castaña acorto la distancia que los separaba, acarició su mejilla y él la vio humedecer sus labios, éste gesto logro que sus rodillas temblaran, sabía lo que venía y no podía estar más sorprendido ya que era él, el que comúnmente daba el paso, él que decía las palabras de amor y el que empezaba los pocos o muchos besos que se habían dado.

Todo dejo de tener sentido cuando los labios de Hermione rozaron los suyos, sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina y sin poderlo evitar un gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir la lengua de Hermione pasearse por su labio inferior. Dejó de pensar y sin importarle nada más, tomo a Hermione por la cintura y la acercó a él, la castaña se mostro sorprendida pero no se separo de su lado, intensifico el beso… y entonces él toco el cielo. El beso de Hermione era inexperto pero no por eso dejaba de ser perfecto, en un arrebato de locura mordió el labio de la castaña logrando que ella se apretara mas a su cuerpo, fue en ese momento al sentir el gélido roce de Hermione que supo él pertenecía ahí… pero no pudo seguir deleitándose, en ese instante lamentablemente alguien los interrumpió.

— Harry…. Oh, lo siento.

Hermione dio un salto separándose de él mientras bajaba la vista al suelo, él no pudo más que lamentar la interrupción que su querida madre había protagonizado, Lily Potter, los veía evidentemente sorprendía, aunque pudo ver en sus ojos un destello de felicidad. Al ver esto simplemente no pudo evitar el sonrojo que apreció en su rostro.

— Mamá, que bueno que te veo, nosotros… nosotros…

No encontró las palabras para explicarle a su madre lo que ahí pasaba, pero al parecer a la pelirroja no le importaba demasiado o eso decía la sonrisa que estaba grabada en su rostro.

— No, no, yo lo siento Harry, debí…. Bueno no tienes que dar explicaciones, no hacían nada malo.

Su madre sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras decía esto, por supuesto no dejo de ver a Hermione en ningún momento.

— Cariño, me ayudarías a bajar las cosas de la camioneta, la verdad es que no quiero cansar más a Max, lo he traído toda la mañana de tienda en tienda, necesita un descanso.

— Por supuesto.

No quería irse, no sabía lo que su madre le diría a Hermione, pero instantes después entendió que no tenía manera de evitarlo, suspirando rápidamente fue por las bolsas que su madre le pidió, minutos después estaba por entrar de nuevo a la cocina cuando algo llamó su atención, era su madre platicando con Hermione, guardo silencio y aunque sabía estaba mal, se puso a escuchar lo que decían.

— ¿Hermione?

— ¿Qué pasa Lily?

— Gracias.

— ¿Perdón?

— Gracias, no sabes cuánto te lo agradecemos James y yo, gracias por todo lo que haces por él.

Silencio.

Fue claro que Hermione no supo que decir, estaba por intervenir cuándo su madre hablo de nuevo.

— Hermione, estás helada ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

— Yo… bueno… ¿Me di un baño con agua fría?

Aunque fue una respuesta parecía más una pregunta por parte de la castaña.

Decidió que era momento de intervenir, entro en la cocina logrando que su madre detuviera su interrogatorio.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?

— Nada cariño, nada.

Le dedicó una mirada a Hermione y ella solamente se encogió de hombros.

— Cosas de mujeres o eso creo.

Ante la respuesta de la castaña solamente pudo sonreír.

Ya lo creía que si, cosas de mujeres.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

El cielo se iluminó por un segundo, el relámpago cruzo el cielo seguido de su respectivo trueno y después viento… mucho viento. Rodó los ojos mientras Ana corría enloquecida entre las tumbas de aquel cementerio, llevaba todo el día así, primero fue el parque, después la pequeña pradera y ahora esto ¿Acaso nunca se cansaba?

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar esto, por supuesto que la pequeña no se cansaba, no era humana. Así cómo tampoco él lo hacía, era normal pensar que en ese momento él estaba fastidiado de la actitud de Ana, pero no era así, por algún motivo le agradaba pasar tiempo con la pequeña, negó con la cabeza mientras seguía a la niña entre las tumbas, en ese momento bailaba arriba de una lápida y jugueteaba con la daga.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que dejara aquello, ella no podía jugar con algo que era tan importante, pero no dijo nada, después de todo Ana, era la responsable de esa daga.

Continuó con su camino, siguió a Ana mientras ella seguía correteando, en ese momento la lluvia se desato y la pequeña comenzó a gritar divertida, ahora lanzó la daga hacia el cielo para después con gran habilidad atraparla en segundos, así estuvo por un buen rato, mientras él sonreía de medio lado.

No sabría decir cuantas veces Ana lanzaba la daga y después la atrapaba; una vez más la pequeña lanzo la daga pero ésta vez no fue tan ágil, ésta fue a parar a unos metros de ella, Ana, se encogió de hombros mientras iba por ella, pero no pudo llegar, antes de poder tomarla alguien más se le adelantó.

Sin poder creer lo que veía, se quedó de piedra al observar cómo una pálida mano tomaba la daga para después reír con ganas.

Voldemort.

— Entonces era verdad ¿Es acaso ésta la dichosa daga negra?

Tenía que ser una broma, aquello no podía estar pasando, aquella arma no podía estar en manos de Voldemort, vio como aquel ser tomaba entre sus manos la única esperanza de sobrevivir que tenían.

Dirigió un rápido vistazo a Ana, la pequeña estaba igual que él, paralizada y ambos sabían que aquello no podía estar peor, todo se había ido al demonio, estaban perdidos… aquello era el principio del fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Y sip, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado :)<strong>

**Como podemos ver nos acercamos al final de la historia, si, estamos ya en la recta final... así que como mencione antes espero poder actualizar pronto, hoy mismo me pondré a trabajar en el próximo capitulo... ¿Qué les pareció éste capitulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó?**

**Ojala se tomen el tiempo de dejar un review aunque sea pequeñito :) recuerden que de eso vivimos los escritores (?)**

**En fin, me retiro, hasta la próxima y gracias por leer, por poner en favoritos, por las alertas pero sobre todo por su comentarios.**


	27. El principio del fin

**Capítulo 25: "EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN"**

Con su pálida mano acarició aquella piedra, trato de ignorar el dolor que invadía su ser en momentos como aquellos pero la verdad es que no pudo hacer mucho, todo porque él sabía que si hubiera sido un poco más inteligente, Elizabeth, no habría muerto de la forma en que lo hizo.

— Perdóname, tú no merecías… tú…

No pudo continuar hablando, eran pocas la veces que él se dejaba vencer por la debilidad y el dolor, pero al estar frente a aquella conocida tumba simplemente no lo podía evitar, era como si su antiguo "yo" saliera a flote y enterrara el ser en el cual se había convertido tras la muerte de Elizabeth, un ser sediento de venganza.

Apretó los labios al sentir que un grito quería escapar de su garganta, tenía que ser fuerte, se lo debía a Elizabeth, ella merecía tener su venganza, todos iban a pagar por lo que le habían hecho, él ser encargaría de eso.

— Sólo espero que algún día estemos juntos.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras acariciaba una vez más aquella tumba, segundos después se maldijo a si mismo por su debilidad ¡Era absurdo! Con ese comportamiento parecía un humano más… él se conocía muy bien y sabía que con Elizabeth se destruían todas sus defensas, era por tal razón que acudía a aquel cementerio solo, no podía permitir que alguien lo viera en ese estado.

Un relámpago surcó el cielo y segundos después un trueno se dejó escuchar, sabiendo que tenía que irse de ahí cuanto antes se puso de pie no sin antes acariciar por última vez aquella tumba. La lucha estaba por comenzar, solamente faltaba su orden, todo estaba listo para que aquellos ángeles de la muerte pagaran, estaba tan cerca… fue en ese instante que escucho a lo lejos una carcajada, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad se encaminó hacia donde se escuchaba tal risa, no tuvo que caminar mucho para poder ver algo que sin duda lo sorprendió. Era un ángel de la muerte, lo supo apenas lo vio, pero aquel ser no estaba solo, a unos metros de él se encontraba una pequeña, una niña que jugueteaba con una daga… una daga negra.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la pareja sin ser notado, estaban tan perdidos en su mundo que no se percataron de su presencia, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa mientras sentía la euforia apoderarse de su ser… ¡Era verdad! ¡La leyenda era verdad! Y él pensando que sólo se trataba de un patético cuento de ángeles. Y ahora ahí la tenía, pudo sentir el poder que emanaba aquella daga, era poderosa…. Él quería ese poder; la pequeña lanzo al aire una vez mas la daga pero en esta ocasión y como si el destino así lo quisiera, el arma fue a parar a sus pies.

Se agachó con cuidado tomando la daga negra entre sus dedos.

Fue entonces que aquellos tontos por fin lo vieron.

— Entonces era verdad ¿Es acaso ésta la dichosa daga negra?

Quiso gritar, quiso saltar, deseo festejar… se carcajeó al sentir aquel poder sobre su mano, era suya… le pertenecía y ahora sabía que nada ni _nadie_ lo iba a detener.

Se deleitaba con la daga negra cuando alguien le habló.

— Dámela, no te pertenece.

Aquella voz era delicada y no podía pertenecer más que a la pequeña que había visto hace apenas un momento, la niña estaba plantada frente a él con seguridad y extendía su mano hacía él; tenía que darle el mérito, la chiquilla era valiente.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te la daré?

— Porque nadie más que yo la puede tener, entrégamela.

No pudo evitar reír, en verdad la niña pensaba que él se la iba a entregar.

— Por tu bien apártate.

En ese momento el ángel de la muerte que acompañaba a la niña avanzo un paso hacía él, al parecer quería en verdad luchar para recuperar la daga. Esto sólo logró hacerlo reír con más fuerza.

— ¿Un ángel de la muerte y una chiquilla insignificante me la quitarán? ¡Por favor!

Rio una vez más y ante su risa la pequeña enarcó una ceja.

— No te confíes Voldemort, no soy tan simple como crees.

— Ana, no sabes lo que dices, aléjate de él.

Las palabras del ángel lograron captar su atención y curiosidad, al parecer el maldito en verdad se preocupaba por la niña, aunque ella parecía no necesitar su preocupación.

— Hazle caso a tu amiguito, no te conviene enfrentarte a mí, ve y corre con él, huyan ahora que pueden, vayan y díganle a ellos que su hora se acerca. Que su fin, está aquí.

La niña hizo una mueca, pero siguió sin alejarse.

— Mi compasión no durara para siempre, aléjate de mi, lárgate con éste rubio inútil, vayan a esconderse.

Ana, o al menos así suponía que se llamaba la pequeña, apretó los labios hasta dejarlos en una línea muy delgada mientras avanzaba un paso hacia él.

— Mi misión es proteger la daga, no la dejaré en tus manos.

— ¿Protegerla? ¿Qué eres? ¿Su niñera?

Comenzó a reír de nuevo y su risa logro que la niña apretara los puños con fuerza, se estaba enojando.

— Soy un ángel protector y mi deber es cuidar la daga, y yo…

No escuchó más; había escuchado historias de ellos, todo lo que sabía era que aquellos ángeles tenían un poder inimaginable y supo que estaba en problemas, apretó los labios y sin desearlo del todo ahora fue él, el que dio un paso hacia atrás, sabía que ante aquella pequeña no podía hacer mucho, ni siquiera podría luchar contra ella con los poderes que recientemente había adquirido, dirigió un rápido vistazo al ángel de la muerte y éste los veía cauteloso.

Su cabeza era un caos, buscaba la manera de salir bien librado de aquella situación, esa niña lo ponía todo en peligro, lo ponía en peligro incluso a él, tenía que encontrar la manera de terminar con todo… pensó, pensó y pensó hasta que algo por fin se le ocurrió; era simple, pero…¿Y si no funcionaba? Sabia que si fallaba ahí podría terminar todo… tenía que arriesgarse.

— ¿La quieres? Ven por ella.

Pudo ver en el rostro de la pequeña desconfianza pero aun así se acercó, todo paso muy rápido.

Él ángel de la muerte le grito a la niña que se detuviera que no se acercará más pero ella no hizo caso, él supo por que lo hacía, en verdad ella creía que lo había convencido con eso de que era un ángel protector… que equivocada estaba.

Cuándo la pequeña llegó a su lado y sin que nadie lo esperara en un rápido y nada esperado movimiento paso de tenderle la daga a apuñalarla en el pecho, la enterró con fuerza, con coraje… la niña abrió los ojos sorprendida viendo horrorizada como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su pequeño pecho, escucho los gritos del otro ángel, él solamente pudo reír aliviado, en verdad que el destino y la suerte estaban de su lado, la pequeña comenzó a chillar de dolor e inútilmente con sus manos trato de detener la hemorragia; era raro, nunca había visto a un ángel sangrar.

Retiró la daga negra y la vio con admiración; ahora nadie podría detenerlo.

— Te dije que te apartaras.

Dio media vuelta sin prestarle demasiada atención a aquel ángel de la muerte que llegó corriendo a ayudar a la tal Ana, él sabía que todo intento de salvarla era inútil, era el fin de la pequeña, lo supo apenas la daga negra se enterró en su pecho, la leyenda era verdad, esa arma era capaz de acabar con todo y él la tenía en su poder.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Todo paso como en cámara lenta, vio con horror como Voldemort atacaba a Ana con la daga, escuchó un chillido y después un grito que segundos después comprendió provenía de él, se sentía atado al suelo, como si miles de cables de acero lo tuvieran amarrado a aquel lugar, vio como Voldemort reía mientras una mueca de triunfo se dibujo en su rostro, vio el delicado rostro de Ana lleno de dolor, vio como sus pequeñas manos inútilmente trataban de parar la sangre que salía a borbotones de su pecho, fue con aquella visión que por fin pudo dar un paso.

— Te dije que te apartaras.

Fue muy consciente del momento en que Voldemort dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí aun con la daga en su mano, aun con la sangre de Ana escurriendo por el filo de la misma, no le importó… ahora lo único que le importaba era llegar al lado de la pequeña, le pareció eterno el lapso que lo separaba de ella; llegó a su lado, se inclinó rápidamente y tomo su delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos, algo raro y extraño empezó a hacerse presente en su interior, algo que no debería estar ahí… algo que sabía era de humanos.

— Ana dime… dime que hacer… yo… yo no sé…

Ana sonrió tristemente mientras apartaba la mano de su pequeño pecho para tomar su mano, se horrorizó al ver como la sangre de la niña manchaba su mano; era tan roja, tan espesa.

— No hay nada que hacer, es mi fin.

— No… ¡No! Tú…, tú me curaste, tú pudiste detener la sangre ¡Tú te puedes salvar!

— No Draco, aquello era un corte insignificante, no es lo mismo.

— No Ana, por favor… dime… dime que hacer.

— Lo que de-bes hacer es, es… recu-cu-perar la daga, no per-mi-mi-tas que él la tenga en su poder, si él la tiene es nuestro fin Draco, tú lo sa-sa-bes.

Asintió sin saber que más decir, soltó la mano de Ana e intento parar la hemorragia, la sangre de Ana era muy espesa… poco le importo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se concentro en tratar de detener la sangre que simplemente se resistía a parar, tenía que haber una forma de salvarla, ella no podía dejar de existir.

No llevaba mucho con aquella tarea cuando una vez más Ana, tomo su mano con fuerza, la aparto de su pequeño pecho.

— No pierdas tu ti-ti-empo, lo im-im-oprtante es que te-te explique como usar la daga.

Desvió su mirada hacia el rostro de Ana ¿De que demonios hablaba? ¿Acaso había un manual de dagas negras? Quiso encontrar la respuesta en los ojos de la pequeña pero no pudo, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras su respiración se deterioraba cada vez más.

— No comprendo, yo…

La niña sonrió, en su rostro se dibujó una extraña mueca, ya que en ese momento apretó los labios para seguramente no dejar salir un grito… la daga negra era capaz de hacer sentir dolor. Era horrible.

Ana, respiro con dificultad y tomo aire.

— El sa-sacrificio Draco, es necesario el sacrificio para acabar para siempre con algo, esto no es co-como la daga de la muerte, aquí de-debe haber un sa-sacrificio.

Enarcó una ceja al escuchar tales palabras ¿Qué le quería decir? ¿Acaso ella…?

— ¿Tú no…?

— Yo estoy bien.

Asintió sin comprender del todo sus palabras, estaba por decir algo más pero en ese momento vio como el brillo en la mirada de Ana se perdía, había visto muchas veces aquello, la _muerte_ estaba cerca.

Era irónico, casi se imagino que un ángel de la muerte llegaría a llevarse a la pequeña Ana, pero supo no iba a suceder, después de todo la pequeña no tenía alma.

— Ana, dime cómo….

— No dejes sola a Hermione, te necesitara, en el momento indicado ayúdala, no es tan fuerte como para hacer lo que se necesita, ella deseara dejar de existir, no la dejes, ayúdala a sobrellevar el dolor, ella…

No pudo escuchar más, Ana, dio un último suspiro y cerro los ojos para siempre; no era posible… se quedó ahí sin poder moverse mientras apretaba la mano de la niña con la esperanza de que la pequeña abriera los ojos y le dijera que todo era una broma. No pasó. Ana, no despertó.

Instantes después pequeñas luces comenzaron a salir del inerte cuerpo del ángel, pequeñas y diminutas luces blancas se esparcieron por todo el cementerio, en ese momento notó como la mano de Ana desaparecía y en su lugar quedaron más de aquellas luces, en un gesto de desesperación las trato de tocar pero no pudo, éstas poco a poco fueron ascendiendo hasta el oscuro cielo, el cuerpo de Ana desapareció por completo en minutos; aquellas luces blancas comenzaron a subir cada vez más, él dirigió su vista hacia el cielo y las vio desaparecer poco a poco, fue en ese momento que gritó, algo en su interior comenzó a quemar… algo que no debería estar ahí. Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras deseaba poder regresar en el tiempo, deseaba poder estar con Ana de nuevo; no supo si lo había alucinado pero casi podría jurar que arriba, en el oscuro cielo escucho la musical risa de la pequeña.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Ver reír a Hermione era el espectáculo más interesante y hermoso que él había visto hasta ahora, verla reír ocasionaba que él mismo sintiera deseos de hacerlo, y así lo hizo… no le daba pena aceptar que estaba enamorado, él sabía que parecía un simple adolescente con su primero amor. No le avergonzaba para nada decir que podía pasar el resto de su existencia junto a la castaña, pero siendo realistas y pesimistas él sabía que eso jamás podría pasar.

Siempre que pensaba en su situación se deprimía, y aunque él hacia todo lo posible para no recordar su triste realidad en ocasiones se le dificultaba hacerlo. En ese momento la castaña notó su cambio de humor, dejó de reír y se acercó a él, tomó su mano y acarició su mejilla; le sonrió tristemente mientras depositaba un corto y fugaz beso en sus labios, fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y corresponder aquel beso.

— No es momento de pensar en eso.

No le sorprendió para nada que Hermione supiera lo que pasaba por su cabeza, en ese tiempo que habían estado juntos se habían conectado de tal modo que ella siempre sabía lo que él pensaba, era casi como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, y por mucho tiempo lo pensó, solamente que él tenía la misma habilidad hacía ella y entonces su teoría de leer mentes se vino abajo.

Suspiró.

— No es fácil, tengo miedo… sé que esto va a terminar de un momento a otro y entonces, entonces…

No pudo seguir, un gran nudo se había formado en su garganta impidiéndole continuar.

La castaña apretó su mano con un poco más de fuerza e inesperadamente lo abrazó, él sabía que ella pensaba lo mismo, ambos sabían que aquel sueño que tenían podía terminar de un momento a otro.

— Entonces tú continuarás con tu vida, conocerás a alguien más, a alguien importante que se ganará tu corazón y formaras una familia, te enamorarás y serás feliz con ella, me olvidarás, me borraras de tu mente y de tu corazón.

Abrió la boca para hacerle ver a la chica lo equivocada que estaba, pero no pudo decir nada, Hermione poso su dedo índice sobre sus labios y no le permitió hablar, tal vez no quería escuchar lo que en verdad sería su vida después de ella, aquel futuro estaba lleno de dolor, soledad y definitivamente no habría familia y mucho menos otra mujer.

— Sabes que no será así.

Hermione, mordió su labio y sin decir nada se juntó más a él. Fue entonces que él lo supo… ella sabía lo que sería de su vida.

— No hablemos de eso, no ahora.

Estaba de acuerdo con aquella petición, deposito un dulce beso en el cuello de Hermione y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, le agradaba ese cambio de tema y es que la verdad no tenía animo alguno de discutir como seria su futura muerte. Porque eso pasaría, el día que Hermione se fuera lo acabaría de matar.

— Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

La castaña se separó de él y le sonrió tristemente.

— ¿Y por fin vas a trabajar?

— ¿Trabajar? Para nada, para eso tengo a Ron.

Hermione enarcó una ceja y él supo lo que pensaba, no era sano dejarle todo el trabajo al pelirrojo.

— No deberías abusar así de Ron, sólo es un humano, además si no trabajas te quedarás en la calle.

Ante tales palabras solamente pudo reír, él sabía que gracias a sus padres podría pasarse cinco vidas sin trabajar y definitivamente no se quedaría en la calle.

— Créeme cuando te digo que no es así, además Ron es muy bueno en lo que hace.

— Eres un flojo Harry Potter, cuándo te conocí no eras así.

— Cuando me conociste era un muerto en vida sin ganas de vivir, tú me cambiaste Hermione, tú me salvaste.

Su ángel le sonrió tímidamente.

— Ese era el plan.

Asintió sin saber que más hacer, ya que en ese momento llegó a su cabeza aquella pregunta que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo salir de sus labios.

— ¿Hermione?

— Si, dime.

— Yo…. Bueno, yo siempre he tenido una duda.

— Solamente no me preguntes que hay después de la muerte, porque no lo sé.

— ¿No lo sabes?

— No, yo solamente guío almas, no soy la administradora lo que sea de ese "algo".

Enarcó una ceja ante tal revelación, aunque era interesante ese tema no era lo que quería preguntar.

— No, bueno eso no era lo que quería preguntar, solamente yo… bueno quería saber si realmente Luna te dio aquel mensaje para mí.

Ante la mención de su fallecida prometida, Hermione se puso seria, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza al momento que se alejaba de él.

— Si, ella me pidió que te diera ese mensaje, aquel día en el hospital cuando te vi por primera vez, se supone que no debemos hacer caso a este tipo de peticiones, las hacen todo el tiempo y debemos ignorarlas, yo siempre lo hacía hasta ese día, al ver tu dolor, la manera el que le pedías que no te dejara, tus gritos… supongo que fue demasiado para mí.

Guardó silencio ante las palabras de la castaña, a cada palabra que le decía era como estar de nuevo ahí, se veía a sí mismo derrotado ante el inerte cuerpo de Luna, llorando por su muerte, exigiéndole que se levantara.

— Después en el cementerio estuve a punto de irme de ahí sin decirte nada, estaba decidida a olvidarlo todo y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado pero de nuevo te vi y en lo único que pensaba era en aliviar tu dolor, aunque debo decirlo no salió como yo esperaba ya que como bien recuerdas me tachabas de loca.

Sonrió una vez más, acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Hermione y le dio un pequeño y rápido abrazo.

— Gracias, creo que nunca te he dicho esto pero gracias por salvarme, gracias por amarme.

La castaña asintió y le sonrió, él solamente pudo corresponder su gesto y depositar otro beso en los gélidos labios de la castaña.

— Lo haré por ti.

Aquellas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, no entendió del todo a que se refería, pero supuso no podía ser nada malo. Se separaron y continuaron con su platica, haciendo planes para el día siguiente, planes que ninguno de los dos sabía jamás se iban a llevar a cabo.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

— Ana murió.

Las palabras de Draco tardaron un segundo en ser comprendidas por su cerebro, al entenderlas y saber lo que aquello significaba solamente pudo bajar la vista hacia las manos del rubio, las cuales estaban totalmente manchadas de sangre; de sangre de un pequeño ángel.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Voldemort, él tiene la daga.

Sin poderlo evitar cayó al piso, las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo, Draco se puso a su altura y poso la mano sobre su hombro dándole el necesitado apoyo.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Ni yo lo sé, él apareció de la nada, vio la daga y simplemente la tomo, no pudimos hacer nada, Ana intento recuperarla pero le fue imposible, él la ataco con la daga y la asesino, es la peor imagen que he visto… su sangre… su dolor… ella no merecía esto, ella no…

La vista del rubio se perdió en la nada y rápidamente se puso de pie.

— Tenemos que ir con Hermione.

— ¿Tan pronto?

No le gustaba, él quería darle un poco más de tiempo a la castaña pero ahora con la muerte de Ana, todo se había complicado. Se puso de pie.

— Si Draco, lo que estábamos esperando por fin llegó, ahora tenemos una gran desventaja, sólo espero que Hermione nos pueda salvar de todo esto pero antes tenemos que ir con alguien más.

— ¿De qué me estas hablando?

— Es hora de que todos los ángeles sepan lo que les espera, si nos quieren creer bien por ellos si no, que no les sorprenda cuando llegue el final.

— Sólo lo siento por Hermione.

No pudo más que darle la razón al rubio, él también lo sentía por ella.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

— Creo que es hora de que duermas en tu cuarto, ¿Qué diría tu madre si los supiera?

Hermione comenzó a reír y él solamente pudo rodar los ojos.

— ¿En verdad crees que no lo sabe?

— ¿Lo hace?

— Hermione, tienes que haber notado las miradas que nos lanza cada vez que estamos con ella, es como si estuviera esperando algo, como si estuviera esperando la noticia de que serás la futura señora Potter.

El comentario era una broma pero apenas termino de hablar supo que jamás debió decir aquello, la vista de Hermione se entristeció, y es que los dos sabían que ella jamás sería la señora Potter, por mucho que lo dos lo desearan.

— Lo siento.

— Esta bien, mejor vayamos a dormir.

Se limitó a asentir mientras se metía en la cama, tapándose hasta la barbilla con las cobijas.

— ¿Ya decidiste a quién le darás ese donativo?

Negó con la cabeza, aun no lo decidía. Desde hace unos días Hermione le había insistido que era bueno hacer esas obras de caridad de vez en cuando, ya que él que tenía la posibilidad era bueno ayudara a aquellos que tanto lo necesitaban.

— No, aún no.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, tal vez para decir el nombre de la asociación a la que consideraba bueno darle aquel donativo pero jamás se enteraría de lo que ella quería decir, ya que en ese momento algo raro pasó. Se escuchó un sonido seco, rápidamente él prendió la luz de la habitación y entonces los vio. En la esquina del cuarto estaban dos hombres, dos hombres vestidos totalmente de negro, los dos traían dibujada la preocupación en el rostro, los estudio con la mirada, fue cuando se dio cuenta que a uno de esos hombres él lo conocía, era aquel rubio que había visto en alguna ocasión con Hermione, era Draco… un ángel de la muerte.

Rápidamente y temiendo lo que aquello significara dirigió su mirada a Hermione, ella se había puesto más pálida de lo normal. La vio sonreír tristemente y después suspirar.

— Es hora.

Hermione asintió y él sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

No. No podía ser posible, no ahora.

La castaña se giró hacia él y tomo su rostro con sus frías manos, pudo ver como el anciano de aquella pareja desviaba la vista, casi parecía que lamentaba todo aquello.

— Harry.

— No.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, no le preocupo que aquellos desconocidos lo vieran llorar.

— Harry, nuestro tiempo acabo, yo… necesito saber que lo superaras, prométeme que me olvidarás.

Sintió como su corazón se hacía pedazos, el dolor apareció de la nada y comenzó a hacer estragos en su interior.

— No.

— Harry, por favor.

— ¡Yo te amo, cómo me puedes pedir esto!

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y bajo la vista, era claro que aquello también le dolía a ella.

— Sabes muy bien que yo siento lo mismo por ti, te amo, pero este es nuestro final, recuerda mi pequeño humano, lo nuestro es imposible, siempre lo supimos y aun así… aun así…

— Hermione, es hora.

La voz del rubio interrumpió las palabras de Hermione, ésta apretó los labios con furia.

— ¡Dame un momento!

Draco, guardó silencio y bajo la mirada. Hermione, suspiro y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

— Siempre ten presente que hasta el último segundo de mi existencia yo te ame Harry, eso no lo dudes jamás.

— Hermione, yo…

No pudo continuar hablando ya que en ese momento Hermione poso sus gélidos labios sobre los suyos, tardo en reaccionar pero para cuando lo hizo devolvió con ferocidad aquel beso, las lágrimas continuaban cayendo, minutos después se separaron y llegó la inminente separación, él lo sabía y por eso se aferró al cuerpo de la castaña, no la dejaría ir, no… no la iba a dejar.

— Por favor, no te vayas.

— Es por tu bien.

— Hermione, no…

Sin ningún esfuerzo Hermione se deshizo de su abrazo, se puso de pie y tomo su gabardina negra, aquella que llevaba todo ese tiempo arrumbada en un rincón, se la puso encima de su colorida pijama y se fue con aquellos ángeles.

— ¡Hermione!

Ante su llamado la castaña giro sobre sus talones y le dio la cara, sonreía tristemente, pudo leer un "te amo" que salió de sus labios.

— ¡Hermione!

Se puso de pie, no iba a dejar que la arrebataran de su lado pero fue demasiado tarde, apenas puso un pie fuera de la cama aquel trio de ángeles desapareció, sintió en vació en su vida apenas aquellos ángeles desaparecieron, y es que con ellos se habían llevado a la que estaba seguro era el amor de su vida, de su existencia y ahora no tenia nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo por hoy, me atrasé horrible con la actualización pero ya saben la vida muggle simplemente no me deja un tiempo libre T_T en fin, igual aquí les dejo este capitulo, como ya sabrán estamos en la recta final de esta historia, gracias por sus comentarios, por poner la historia en favoritos y en alertas, en verdad gracias, espero que les haya gustado ya saben que espero sus comentarios son gratis! hasta la próxima y gracias por leer :)<strong>


	28. Planes

**Hola a todos por aquí! Bien, por fin me tienen dejando el siguiente capítulo de ésta historia, gracias por sus comentarios, por poner la historia en favoritos y en alertas, como ya saben estamos en la recta final de la historia y bueno espero que les siga gustando tanto como ahora :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 26: "PLANES"<strong>

No les creían eso estaba muy claro.

Suspiró y se puso de pie mientras les daba la espalda a aquellos superiores, esos ángeles que los veían como si hubieran enloquecido. Rodó los ojos y se tragó una maldición que estaba a punto de escapar de sus labios, tenía unas ganas enormes de ir hacia aquellos ángeles y zarandearlos con fuerza a ver si así entendían.

— ¿Qué les hace pensar que mentimos?

La voz de Draco se escuchaba harta, cansada, y la verdad no lo culpaba a ella le pasaba lo mismo, en ese momento dio la vuelta y los encaró de nuevo.

— No te hable a ti, le hable a Albus.

— ¡Por favor!

Draco les dedico a aquellos superiores una mueca de autentico fastidio, ahora fue él quien les dio la espada.

— Severus, ya te he dicho muchas veces que Draco y Hermione…

— Lo sé Albus, sé que ellos son especiales, sé que son los que te van a ayudar a salvar al mundo, o al menos eso planean porque por supuesto no pueden salvar ningún mundo si no tienen un ejército para su guerra.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, ella solamente pudo morder su labio mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, a esas alturas era muy capaz de identificar los sentimientos y sabía que lo que sentía en ese momento no era otra cosa más que coraje y el coraje no podía ser bueno. Tenía que calmarse si no quería hacer una tontería.

— Lo que nosotros creemos Albus, es que el momento de que aceptes las cosas llegó, debes superar la muerte de aquella humana, sabes que su sacrificio fue necesario y Voldemort, bueno ese es un ángel descarriado que cualquier día vendrá arrepentido pidiendo perdón.

Eso fue suficiente para ella, soltando un pequeño gruñido y sin pensarlo demasiado sus pies cobraron vida y en un segundo estuvo frente a un sorprendido Severus, sin que nadie lo esperara golpeó su cara.

— A ver si esto te hace entender, estúpido ángel.

— ¡Pero que crees que haces!

El ángel toco el lugar donde lo había golpeado, ella sabía muy bien que su golpe no le había causado daño alguno pero aun así su autoridad había sido retada y eso era sin duda lo que más le preocupaba; no le importo, no le importo para nada ser ella la que hubiera hecho aquello, todos los ángeles la veían de manera desaprobatoria mientras Albus reprimía una sonrisa y Draco, reía a carcajadas.

— ¡Dale otro por mi, Hermione!

Sonrió a su compañero, misma que borró de su rostro cuando dirigió la vista hacia Severus.

— Lo merecías y lo sabes.

— Pero que…

— Sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, en lugar de estarlos convenciendo a ustedes cabezas duras, tendríamos que estar preparándonos para el ataque de Voldemort, con la daga él puede atacar cuando le de la gana ¿Eso no les importa?

Severus comenzó a reír al escuchar sus palabras, seguido de los demás ángeles.

— ¿Daga? ¿Tú también crees que la daga negra existe? ¡Por favor! Ya eres mayor como para creer en tontas y absurdas leyendas, la daga es un mito, no existe, no existe ninguna daga.

— ¿Ninguna? ¿Estás seguro de eso, que me dices de la daga de la muerte?

— ¿La que?

La intervención de Draco la tomo por sorpresa, al no saber de que demonios hablaba solamente enarcó una ceja, ¿Qué era eso de la daga de la muerte? ¿Existía otra daga?

Con sólo ver la reacción de Severus ante tal mención supo el rubio en verdad sabía algo que ella no.

— ¿Tú cómo sabes de la daga de la muerte?

— Conozco… conocí a alguien importante.

El cambio de humor por parte de Draco fue más que evidente, el rubio negó con la cabeza tal vez tratando de ahuyentar un mal recuerdo, ya le preguntaría mas tarde que había pasado.

— Draco, ¿De qué hablas?

— De Ana, de ella hablo, Hermione.

— ¿Quién es Ana?

— Mi ángel, mi pequeño ángel.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Escuchaba atento las palabras del rubio, conforme mas escuchaba las ganas de irse corriendo de ahí aumentaban de manera considerable, si bien era cierto la mayor parte del tiempo aquella historia se le hizo absurda y tonta, la otra parte, esa que le sonaba a verdad como decían los humanos, le asustaba demasiado.

Rápidamente dirigió un vistazo a los demás ángeles y entonces supo no era el único, al parecer las palabras de aquel rubio habían convencido a todos, no podía negarlo era muy convincente, ¿Y si era verdad? Si en realidad Voldemort tenía aquella daga que según decían era tan poderosa…. Aquello era su fin. Si en verdad todo eso pasaba, tenían que dejar de lado su negación y ayudar a la causa.

Draco, continuó hablando y fue entonces que se fijo en Hermione, ésta se tapaba la boca horrorizada por la historia que contaba el rubio, era claro que quería esconder aquellas emociones que eran puramente humanas, él sabía que no sentía la confianza suficiente para revelar su naturaleza de híbrido pero no era necesario, todos ahí sabían que ése ángel era uno más, era por tal motivo que todos, incluido él se sentían tan a disgusto con la presencia de la castaña, y es que a esas alturas todos sabían lo peligroso que podía ser un híbrido.

¿En verdad ese sería su fin? ¿Terminaría su historia por un híbrido?

Draco, continuó hablando y él escuchando. Dirigió un vistazo hacia Albus y pudo ver en aquel anciano rostro la culpa y el deseo de remediar las cosas, y es que él sabía que si por Albus fuera aquella humana no habría muerto como lo hizo, pero él sabía que su muerte era necesaria, siempre lo supo. Además parte de la culpa también era de Voldemort, si él no hubiera insistido con aquella tontería de amarrarse las alas…

Negó con la cabeza.

Fue malo para todos que él se enterará de aquel termino que en teoría sólo era un rumor, pero sin saber cómo, se entero y para cuando menos acordaron Voldemort quería hacerlo, y es que según contaban un ángel de la muerte podría dejar de serlo con sólo con desearlo… ¿Qué pasaba después de que aquello sucediera? no tenía idea pero siempre se le hizo tan absurdo, aun a esas alturas él suponía aquello era un absurdo rumor, no era verdad.

Además estaba el hecho de que ningún ángel de la muerte tendría la necesidad de dejar de ser uno, ellos no sentían, ellos no podrían pensar en una tontería de esa magnitud.

— Pero un híbrido si.

Aquella verdad la había pensado hace años, cuando Tom, ahora Voldemort iniciaba su revolución, fue hasta ahora que veía a aquella castaña cuando la idea regreso a su cabeza…. ¿Se repetiría la historia? Hermione, había evolucionado tanto como para amar… ¿Ella era capaz de amar a un humano, e iniciar una guerra si se lo arrebataban?

No.

No podía ser posible, era muy poco probable que aquel ángel estuviera enamorado y aun más improbable es que alguien o algo se lo arrebatara de tal modo que ella quisiera iniciar otra guerra.

Estaba pensando estupideces.

Aquello no podía ser posible.

Por el bien de todos esperaba que sólo fueran ideas suyas.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

— ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien? Tienes una pinta que…

— Estoy bien Ron, sólo estoy cansado.

Se encogió de hombros mientras trataba de sonreírle a su amigo, pero lo único que consiguió fue una extraña mueca que dejó en claro no estaba para nada bien, Ron, le dedicó una mirada de autentica preocupación y no le gustó, no le gustó porque aquella mirada le recordaba a la época en la cual Luna acababa de morir y él estaba a punto de cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida; intentar suicidarse.

El ver a su amigo con aquella mirada, basto para que al instante se arrepintiera de ir a trabajar aquel día.

— ¿Qué me dices de Hermione? No te separas de ella… ¿Acaso está afuera esperándote?

Su amigo se dirigió a la puerta y asomó su cabeza buscando a Hermione, por supuesto no la encontró. Recordar el motivo por el cual ahora la castaña no estaba a su lado lo deprimió aun más y esto fue muy evidente para el pelirrojo.

— ¿Harry?

— Volvió a casa.

— ¿Qué?

— Volvió a su destino.

Por la cara que puso Ron supo no le había entendido ni media palabra de lo que había dicho y eso era muy bueno.

— Harry, pero que…

— Sólo ella lo podía hacer.

Nunca supo que era eso que Hermione tenía que hacer, jamás se dio el tiempo de preguntar pero sabía que fuera lo que fuera, lo separaría para siempre de la castaña, porque por algo era la última vez que la vería, la última vez que sentiría su presencia…

Llevo rápidamente la mano a sus ojos cubriéndolos, no quería que Ron lo viera llorar, no de nuevo. Y no era que se quisiera hacer el fuerte ante el pelirrojo, simplemente lo hacía por Hermione, porque después de todo le había prometido estar bien, y sabía que no lo podría lograr pero al menos lo intentaría, lo haría por ella.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Enterró la daga con fuerza, a cada puñalada que daba sentía que la pequeña daga le daba… vida.

Algo cuando la sostenía lo incitaba a atacar, no importaba si era ángel, humano… ¡lo que fuera! Él deseaba sangre, él quería arrebatar vidas. En ese momento el ángel de la muerte que atacaba dejó escapar un grito de autentico dolor y él solamente pudo reír con mas fuerza.

— Duele ¿Verdad?

El ángel dibujo una mueca en su rostro, era claro que no esperaba sentir aquello, después de todo los ángeles no sentían y así era la mayor parte del tiempo, así era cuando no tenían aquella daga negra enterrada en su cuerpo.

— Te detendrán.

Fue claro que el inútil ángel hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para decir aquello, sus palabras solamente le causaron gracia.

— ¿Detenerme? ¿Quién? ¿Otro inútil ángel como tú?

El ángel dibujo en su rostro una mueca de autentico dolor y después hablo.

— No te puedo decir quién porque no lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que lo harán, no dejaran que un híbrido como tú acabe con todo.

— ¡No soy un maldito híbrido!

Nunca le había gustado que lo llamarán así, siempre que alguien se atrevía a señalarlo como un híbrido a su mente llegaban los momentos que vivió con Elizabeth y sin poderlo evitar se sentía vulnerable, débil.

Así que haciendo caso de su furia enterró sólo una vez mas aquella daga y aquel ángel grito de dolor, instantes después cientos de luces blancas comenzaron a ascender al cielo.

— Ni híbrido, ni ángel, ni humano… yo soy Voldemort.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

— Se la llevó y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo, Ana… ella… yo…

Las palabras se negaron a salir de sus labios, no pudo continuar, así que bajo la vista para tratar de encontrar las fuerzas perdidas, no entendía porque le pasaba aquello, él no debería sentirse así. Levantó la vista después de un rato y pudo ver que aquellos que hasta hace un momento estaban necios a decir que todo era mentira ahora se veían evidentemente preocupados, incluido aquel idiota de Severus.

En ese momento se percató que Hermione lo veía de manera extraña, instantes después vio como la mano de la castaña se posaba sobre su hombro dándole apoyo, él al estar tanto tiempo entre humanos sabía que aquella mirada que le dedicaba la castaña estaba cargada de pena y tristeza pero… ¿Tristeza por qué? ¿Por verlo sufrir?

No.

Él no sufría, él no era un híbrido, él sólo era un ángel de la muerte común y corriente.

— Lo siento Draco, ¿La querías mucho, verdad?

— Yo no quería a nadie.

Las palabras salieron de sus labios sin que él estuviera consciente del todo, aun así Hermione asintió.

— Lo sé Draco, tú no puedes querer, sólo es una forma de hablar.

Se maldijo internamente, estúpido.

— Oh, claro.

— En verdad lo siento Draco.

Asintió lentamente mientras de nuevo bajaba la vista ¿Qué le pasaba? No entendía.

— No es el momento de hablar de esas cosas, lo que tenemos que hacer es juntar a todos los ángeles y hablarles de la situación, debemos prepararlos para la batalla.

— ¿Batalla? ¿Acaso quieres pelear? ¿Para qué? ¿Con qué fin? Si Voldemort tiene la daga no tenemos nada que hacer.

— Albus, no te entiendo, eso es lo que querías, o que demonios quieres hacer ¿Reclutarlos y esconderlos a todos?

— No es tan mala idea.

— ¿Enloqueciste? ¿Eso de que nos serviría?

— Tenemos que salvar a todos los ángeles que podamos, Voldemort puede atacarnos en cualquier momento si no es que ya empezó, si se lo permitimos en poco tiempo puede terminar con todos los ángeles de la muerte, no podemos dejarlo.

— ¿Y que piensas hacer con las almas que deben cruzar? ¿Dejarlas a disposición de él? Sabes tan bien como yo que Voldemort se fortalece de ellas, se roba su energía, si lo dejamos con todas esas almas será imposible detenerlo.

— Eso lo se pero, no podemos hacer nada más.

— ¿Nada? ¿No podemos hacer nada? ¡Vaya plan el tuyo! ¿Y por qué no la usamos a ella? ¿Es lo que quiere no? ¡Pues usémosla!

El dedo de Severus fue a parar a Hermione, la cual dio un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Tú cómo sabes que yo…?

— ¿Qué eres un híbrido? ¡Por favor! En tu rostro se pueden ver esas emociones humanas a kilómetros, por no contar el hecho de que Albus nos contó de tu condición antes.

Sin poder creerlo rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia el anciano ángel, el cual bajo la vista sin atreverse a verlos a la cara, después de maldecir internamente al anciano busco a Hermione con la mirada y la encontró ahí, lo que vio no le gusto para nada, ya que aquel rostro estaba lleno de miedo, ira, coraje y dolor…

Traición.

Los habían traicionado.

Maldito sea Albus, maldita sea la condición de híbrido de Hermione, que ahora más que nunca la hacía lucir, humana…

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Entró a la vieja casona después de dar una vuelta por ahí, necesitaba aire fresco y la mejor idea que se le ocurrió fue salir de aquella maldita casa, y es que el dolor que ahí se sentía era insoportable. El número de híbridos seguía siendo el mismo, después de la última incorporación de Voldemort, ningún híbrido más había cruzado aquella puerta.

Trato de quitarle importancia al hecho de que Voldemort tenía ya mucho tiempo sin aparecerse por aquella casa, no sabía cuando había pasado exactamente, pero aquella ausencia estaba poniendo de malas a los ángeles, no había día que no le preguntaran cuando volvería su señor, pero él nunca supo que decirles, él no tenía idea de dónde estaba. En momentos como aquellos no podía evitar preguntarse si tanto lio era necesario, y es que si, él quería vengarse de los Potter, pero en verdad ¿Valía la pena?

— Si, ellos se lo merecen.

Trato de pensar en otras cosas, no le gustaba para nada aquella debilidad que en ocasiones llegaba a su cabeza. Y es que no había duda que los Potter merecían lo que él les tenía preparado, después de todo fueron ellos los que lo dejaron en la calle e incluso lo mandaron a prisión. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro. No había mejor castigo que aquel que le esperaba al pequeño Potter, porque le esperaba algo malo, muy malo y se lo había ganado por estar tan unido a aquel híbrido, lo único que esperaba es que Voldemort se diera prisa y así ver el corazón de Lily y James destrozado por ver a su pequeño hijo morir.

Fue en ese momento que la puerta se abrió con fuerza causando un gran alboroto, los híbridos que ahí estaban dieron un salto asustados, él trago saliva, pero después se tranquilizo al ver que el que cruzaba aquella puerta era Voldemort, venía con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, en su mano traía una daga manchada de sangre.

— ¡Mi señor, que bueno que llega, nosotros…!

— Cállate Peter

— Pero señor…

— ¡Que te calles!

Enmudeció al instante ya que sabía muy bien de lo que aquel ser era capaz cuando se molestaba; fue en ese momento que Jane, el último híbrido que se había unido a sus filas se aceró a ellos, él no pudo mas que reír por lo bajo, no había duda que aquellos ángeles eran idiotas, Voldemort en cualquier momento les daría su merecido. Fue por tal razón y el saber lo que sabía que se sorprendió cuando Voldemort tendió la mano hacia la chica y le sonrió como si fueran viejos amigos.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

— Jane, querida, lo que pasa es que nuestra hora llegó, llegó por fin nuestra venganza.

Aunque se suponía era un mensaje muy claro no lo entendió del todo.

— ¿En verdad?

Todos se giraron hacia ese híbrido que había hablado, él y los demás tenían un brillo extraño en la mirada.

— Por supuesto David, la hora llegó, por fin ellos van a pagar y ésta daga nos ayudara.

— ¿Cuál daga?

Voldemort sonrió ante tal pregunta y ante todos levanto la daga que traía en sus manos y la mostro a todos.

— La daga negra.

Apenas se escucharon aquellas palabras, todos sin excepción algún abrieron la boca sorprendidos, fue obvia la incredulidad de todos, él por supuesto no tenía idea a que se refería pero estaba seguro era algo importante. Voldemort, se acercó a uno de los ángeles y sin que nadie lo esperara hizo un pequeño corte en la mano de ese ángel. Inmediatamente la sangre comenzó a brotar por la herida.

Ahora los gritos de sorpresa fueron más evidentes, incluso él se sorprendió. Había convivido demasiado con aquellos seres como para saber que ellos no sangraban, ni se herían con nada.

— Como dije antes, la daga negra.

Gritos de autentica euforia se dejaron escuchar, Voldemort sonrió de nuevo y esta risa lo asustó, segundos después el ángel estuvo a su lado. Algo importante le tenía que decir, eso era seguro.

— Tu venganza también llegó, amigo mio.

— No entiendo que…

— Es hora de que vayas por el pequeño Potter, ya sabes que tienes que hacer.

Sonrió.

Ahora entendía, la hora había llegado, las horas del pequeño Potter, estaban contadas.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Era tarde y lo sabía, con fastidio dio un vistazo al reloj y sorprendido se dio cuenta de que ya eran las once y media de la noche, fue en ese momento que su celular sonó, lo saco de su bolsillo y vio el número de su casa, aquella era seguramente su madre que preocupada quería saber dónde estaba. No contesto la llamada, apago el celular y lo guardo en la bolsa de su pantalón. A esas horas de la noche las calles de Londres estaban vacías, era tal vez porque no se encontraba precisamente en el centro de la ciudad, no sabía exactamente en que barrio se encontraba, ya después tomaría un taxi e iría a casa, por el momento no tenía animo alguno de ir.

Y es que después de la partida de Hermione era casi nulo el tiempo que estaba en casa, aquel lugar fue dónde mayor tiempo estuvo con la castaña y estar ahí le traía recuerdos que si bien eran agradables, resultaban muy dolorosos. A esa casa sólo asistía para dormir y eso cuando podía, en las mañanas salía como alma que lleva el diablo de aquella mansión, su dolor era tan grande que muchas veces se había planteado la idea de regresar a su antiguo departamento pero no lo hacía por consideración a su madre.

— _Regreso a casa, la han llamado y tuvo que irse._

No pudo evitar la sonrisa irónica que se dibujo en su rostro, por supuesto que la habían llamado, pero no su familia, fueron esos ángeles que la apartaron de su lado para llevarla a enfrentar su destino…

— ¿Por qué tú?

Aquella pregunta salió de sus labios sin que él lo hubiera planeado del todo, no era la primera vez que lo pensaba, ¿En verdad tenía que ser Hermione? ¿No tenían suficientes ángeles como para elegir? ¿Por qué precisamente ella?

— Te necesito, Hermione.

Un nudo apareció en su garganta, dirigió la vista hacia el cielo como si Hermione estuviera allá arriba viéndolo, cuidándolo de un lugar que él no podía imaginar.

— Te amo, siempre te amaré.

Pudo sentir como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, no se molesto en limpiarlas, ya se había acostumbrado a que aquella lluvia recorriera sus mejillas, dio un pequeño suspiro y continuó su caminata.

No dio ni cinco pasos cuando se percató de que alguien lo seguía; sonrío. Si que tenía mala suerte, aunque pensándolo bien…

Camino más lento.

Si era un asaltante posiblemente se apiadara de él y lo matara en aquel lugar, así de ese modo terminaría su agonía sin romper la promesa que le hizo a Hermione. Agudizó el oído tratando de adivinar el momento en el cual sería atacado pero se llevó la decepción de su vida cuando dejo de escuchar aquellos pasos.

— Bendita mi suerte.

Cuando él quería que le pasara algo, el universo conspiraba para salvarlo de todo el peligro que lo asechara; negó con la cabeza, continuo caminando y a unos metros de él pudo ver a un hombrecillo parado en medio de la banqueta, no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja ¿Era un loco tal vez? Se hizo a un lado para evitar a aquel hombre, pero aquel desconocido se lo impidió, dio un paso tapando su camino.

— Déjeme pasar por favor.

Esquivo el regordete cuerpo de aquel hombre, una vez que lo hizo continuo su camino, para cuando iba unos metros lejos de él vio sobre su hombro y entonces pudo ver un poco mejor a aquel desconocido, era mayor o tal vez no tanto pero sus ropas viejas y desgarradas no ayudaban para nada a su imagen. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a aquel hombre, continuo caminando y fue cuando escucho su nombre.

— ¿Harry Potter?

Se giró rápidamente, aquel vagabundo lo miraba a los ojos con una intensidad que le hacía estremecerse de pues a cabeza.

— ¿Te conozco?

— No precisamente pero tengo un mensaje para ti.

— ¿Un mensaje? ¿Tú tienes un mensaje para mí?

Era improbable que aquel hombre tuviera un mensaje para él, tal vez era…

— Un mensaje de Hermione.

Aquellas palabras interrumpieron sus pensamientos y sintió como el alma se le fue a los pies, el latir de su corazón aumento de manera considerable, lo podía sentir en su garganta.

— ¿He…Hermione? ¿Dónde la viste? ¿Cómo sabes tú qué…?

— Sé más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

No pudo preguntar a que se refería ya que en ese momento noto que alguien se paraba detrás de él, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sin que lo esperara alguien con las manos heladas lo agarro por el cuello y lo inmovilizó; había convivido demasiado con un ángel como para saber que aquellas manos no podían ser mas de que de uno. ¿Por qué estaba un ángel de la muerte con aquel hombre?

Se cuestionaba esto y barajeaba las posibilidades cuando lo sintió… algo frio y afilado entraba por su espalda a la altura de su pecho; sintió la sangre brotar, ante aquello solamente pudo entrecerrar los ojos y sonreír, después de todo su deseo fatalista de morir se iba a hacer realidad, a cada segundo que pasaba sentía como las fuerzas lo iban abandonado, al parecer la cantidad de sangre que perdía era demasiada. Aquel hombre se acercó a él y a su desconocido agresor, él sentía que perdía la consciencia, lo último que alcanzo a escuchar fue la voz de aquel hombre que creyó no era mas que un vagabundo.

— Bien hecho David, tengo que decirlo ese fue un buen plan, ahora debes llevarlo ante él.

¿Él, quién era "él"?

Pero no pudo cuestionarse más, la inconsciencia lo hizo su presa y todo se volvió negro, él sintió que flotaba…

* * *

><p><strong>Y si, eso es todo por hoy... se que se estarán preguntando por qué lo deje precisamente ahí xD pues bueno sólo para darle un poco mas de emoción a las cosas :B, como ya dije gracias por dejar sus comentarios, gracias a:<strong>

** Hermione-Kagamine,: Eso de llorar no es nada bueno, pero bueno el drama aquí es mucho así que recomiendo tener la caja de pañuelos cerca para lo que se viene (?) xD gracias por el comentario.**

**darlincitha: Me alegra mucho que la historia te guste :) nuestro Harry sin duda no se la esta pasando nada bien, veremos si esto mejora o de plano no D: gracias por comentar :)**

**Sayukira: La verdad me alegra y anima mucho ver comentarios así, por el hecho de que casi no lees de esta pareja y estando tan avanzados :) gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentarlo, y bueno sobra decir que me dio mucho gusto leer esto :) ya veremos muy pronto como es que terminan las cosas para todos, un saludo :)**

**Drys-1: Como ya he dicho gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar :) sin duda Draco se la paso mal con la muerte de Ana, veremos que esta "muerte" sera clave para el futuro :B pero bueno no digo mas, si no estaría contando parte del final xD me da gusto verte por aquí, un saludo :)  
><strong>

**Y bueno, yo me retiro, espero ver sus comentarios ya ven que son gratis y salvan un árbol (?) xD ya alucino, no vemos pronto por aquí.**


	29. Lágrimas de ángel Parte I

**Hola a todos! Bueno por fin esta ingrata escritora hace su aparición. Como bien notaron me tarde bastante en pasarme por aquí, pero ya saben la vida muggle cada vez se complica mas x.x **

**En fin, quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un comentario, por poner la historia en favoritos y en alertas, gracias a todos ustedes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 27 "Lagrimas de ángel"<strong>

**Parte I**

— ¿Estás completamente seguro de esto, Albus?

El anciano asintió ante su pregunta mientras pensativo veía a aquellos ángeles de la muerte desfilar ante él, ella solamente pudo asentir sin decir nada más. La verdad era que aquella idea no le gustaba mucho, no le parecía para nada bueno concentrar a todos los ángeles de la muerte en aquel solitario bosque, sabía que todos sin excepción alguna se preguntaban que es lo que pasaba ahí.

— Es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora.

— Pero…

— Sé lo que estas pensando Hermione, sé que ahora mismo quieres ir en busca de Voldemort y acabar con todo esto pero no es el tiempo, no ahora, él vendrá hacia ti y eso nos dará una ventaja.

Asintió no muy convencida, y es que la sensación de que dejaban desprotegidos a los humanos no salía de su cabeza, ahí afuera había miles de almas a punto de cruzar y ellos ahí, escondidos en un bosque. Pero como había dicho Albus todo era parte del plan. Aquel plan que tan magistralmente habían formulado aquellos ángeles superiores ante ella y Draco, aún podía escuchar las protestas del rubio ante esto, dijo que eran unos egoístas que no sabían lo que hacían pero ella sabía a que se debían sus protestas, era la parte de su sacrificio la que no le gustaba, él todavía estaba necio a aceptarlo aun cuando todos sabían era su única salvación.

— ¿Has visto a Draco?

La pregunta del superior la sacó de sus pensamientos, abrió la boca para contestar pero no lo hizo al darse cuenta que no tenía una respuesta clara.

— Bueno…

— La última vez que lo vi, estaba por allá.

Vio como Albus señalaba con la cabeza algún punto hacia el norte de aquel bosque.

— Si, creo que fue también la última vez que lo vi.

— Creo que debes hablar con él, no se encuentra bien.

— Yo no sé…

— Eres la única que lo puede hacer entrar en razón, sabe que el sacrificio es necesario pero aun así es difícil para él.

Asintió solamente para hacer algo, y es que no podía creer la manera en la cual Albus, hablaba de su sacrificio, lo decía como si no importara, como si ella fuera un objeto sin sentimientos; no pudo evitar reír internamente ante la ironía de aquel pensamiento, en teoría ella no sentía, en _teoría_. Ya que la verdad era que en ese momento sentía en su interior un dolor tan grande que no sabía como se mantenía de pie, y muy al contrario de lo cualquiera pensaría no estaba dolía por su inminente destrucción; lo que a ella le dolía es estar lejos de Harry, su amor Harry Potter. No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo estaría…

Apenas aquel pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza, supo estaba haciendo mal. Aquel no era el momento de pensar en Harry, su tiempo había pasado y ya era hora de que lo aceptara.

— Voy a buscar a Draco.

El anciano ángel no le contestó, se limitó a sonreírle mientras asentía con la cabeza, ella trato con todas sus fuerzas de sonreír pero no pudo hacerlo, pensar en Harry le había afectado más de lo que pudo imaginar. Comenzó a caminar buscando al rubio, mientras hacía esto no pudo levantar la mirada en ningún momento, no le gustaba para nada ver aquel bosque sobrepoblado de ángeles mientras allá afuera había miles de almas a merced de Voldemort.

— Debería dejarme ir.

En cierto modo entendía el por qué Albus no dejaba que fuera a buscar a Voldemort, sabía que el anciano aun tenía un poco de consideración hacia su existencia pero ella no le veía el caso ¿Qué sentido tenía? Después de todo algún día se iba a enfrentar a Voldemort y eso no lo cambiaba nada.

— Dicen que es un híbrido…

Aquel comentario logro que por fin levantara la cabeza, cuando lo hizo se encontró frente a un grupo de ángeles que con las cabezas muy juntas hablaban de ella, los ángeles al verse descubiertos no hicieron nada por disimular que hablaban de su condición, al contrario, la miraron con mas detalle, ella no pudo evitar sentirse como la atracción principal de un circo y esto la molesto ¿Qué se creían esos ángeles? ¿Por qué hablaban así de ella? ¿Por qué, si era ella la que los iba a salvar a todos?

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

La voz de Draco la saco de sus pensamientos, fue cuando se dio cuenta que apretaba los puños con furia mientras seguía viendo a aquellos ángeles, estos al ver que Draco le hablaba pararon con su plática.

— Al parecer, soy la diversión de todos.

El rubio enarcó una ceja, era claro que no entendía a que venían sus palabras.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿No lo sabes? Pero si es muy evidente, todos aquí hablan de mí.

Draco, dirigió su mirada hacia aquel grupo de ángeles que al verlo desviaron la vista y fingieron ver el paisaje.

— Ya veo.

Se encogió de hombros, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que ya no tenía nada mas que hacer, Draco, se había encontrado solo. Así que sabiendo que estaba libre, se sentó en el suelo, instantes después Draco hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Estás bien?

Tuvo que preguntarle, conocía muy bien al rubio y sabía que algo le afectaba, y bueno la verdead ayudaba bastante el hecho de que ella tenía una idea muy exacta de lo que le pasaba a Draco.

— ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

— Draco…

— Supongo que no te puedo ocultar nada ¿Verdad?

— Exactamente, ahora dime que te pasa.

— ¿Aparte de lo obvio?

— Aparte de lo obvio.

— No me gusta para nada el plan de Albus, no es justo que tú te tengas que sacrificar para enmendar su error, eso es algo egoísta, es algo tan humano…

Suspiró.

En un momento ella pensó igual que Draco, pero ahora todo era diferente, ahora ella entendía el porqué de su sacrificio, todo era por un bien mayor.

— Por extraño que parezca, yo no lo veo así.

Supo que Draco iba a rebatir su respuesta, pero no lo dejó, antes de que el rubio abriera la boca ella hablo.

— Déjame terminar, no es que lo quiera, sabes que yo daría lo que fuera por quitarme esta responsabilidad de los hombros, para así poder estar con…

Cayó de inmediato, simplemente no podía ponerse a hablar de Harry en cada oportunidad que tuviera.

— ¿Harry?

Al escuchar el nombre del chico simplemente asintió lentamente, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos e imaginar el rostro de su querido humano.

Suspiro una vez mas y entonces supo que tenía que decirlo, tenía que hablarlo.

— Si, con Harry. Y sé que mis deseos son estúpidos e infantiles pero por mucho tiempo esa idea fue más fuerte que yo, sentía y siento esa necesidad de estar a su lado en todo momento, no se como explicártelo, es complicado.

Draco, no dijo palabra alguna, tal vez en verdad trataba de entender su complicada situación.

— Pero después lo entendí todo, el estar con Harry y ver lo simple y maravillosa que podía a llegar a ser la vida de los humanos me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas ¿En verdad sería tan egoísta como para dejar que Voldemort tomara el poder? ¿Dejaría que arruinara el mundo de los humanos? ¿Dejaría que esa realidad acabara para todos ellos? La respuesta a todas esas preguntas fue no, simplemente no podía hacerlo, así que sólo lo acepte Draco, lo acepte por Harry, por ti, por todos nosotros, por los humanos… creo que mi existencia es insignificante a comparación de todo eso que puedo salvar, si el destino me eligió a mí, por algo sería…

— No fue el destino.

La interrupción de Draco la tomo por sorpresa.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Draco, bajo la vista y apretó los labios, era claro que se debatía entre contarle o no a que se debían sus palabras, después de unos momentos el chico comenzó a hablar.

— No fue cosa de azar Hermione ¿No te has preguntado por qué precisamente tú? ¿Por qué habiendo tantos ángeles tuviste que ser tú?

Asintió lentamente, por supuesto que se lo había preguntado, pero después de todo ese tiempo había llegado a la conclusión que fue mala suerte.

— Fue cosa de azar, me toco y punto, debo enfrentarlo.

Draco, negó con la cabeza.

— El azar no tuvo nada que ver con esto, fue mas bien la vida que tuviste cuando fuiste humana.

...

…

"_Fue mas bien la vida que tuviste cuando fuiste humana"_

Las palabras de Draco no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza, ¿Humana? ¿Ella humana? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

— No estoy para juegos, no es el momento para…

— No es ningún juego, a mi también me sonaba a broma cuando ella me lo dijo.

— ¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella?

— Ana, ella me lo explicó todo, ella me abrió los ojos.

Las palabras de Draco perdieron un poco de sentido cuando ella reconoció algo que no debería estar en la voz del rubio, había convivido mucho con los humanos para saber que Draco estaba triste, pero, eso era imposible, tal vez sólo estaba imaginando.

— ¿Qué te explicó?

— Todo, de dónde venimos, por qué somos ángeles, por qué precisamente eres tú el sacrificio.

Las manos le temblaron y aunque aquella era una reacción nada común en ángeles no le sorprendió para nada. El saber que ella había sido humana… que ella había sido capaz de sentir… fue demasiado para ella. En ese momento una visión de ella y Harry juntos, riendo, tocándose, sintiéndose, llegó a su cabeza.

Apenas esa visión apareció en su mente sacudió la cabeza sacando aquella imagen de su cabeza, era absurdo, aquello solamente era una broma, una broma muy cruel.

— Eso es imposible, yo no pude ser humana, yo no…

— Lo fuiste, al igual que todos nosotros.

— ¿Nosotros?

— Cada ángel que ves aquí, fue en su momento un humano, cada uno de nosotros.

— ¿Tú también?

El rubio, sonrió.

— Es difícil de imaginar, pero debes saber que en cierto modo eres especial, algo que te ata a Voldemort hace que tú seas el sacrificio perfecto.

Los temblores aumentaron mientras sentía que su estómago daba vueltas.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Recuerdas a Elizabeth?

Asintió rápidamente, ahora que sabía la verdad quería que se lo dijeran rápido.

— Bueno, la sangre que los ángeles derramaron está en tu cuerpo, esa sangre que corrió por las venas de Elizabeth, también lo hacen por las tuyas.

Todo se volvió negro, sintió perfectamente como perdió fuerza y sin poderlo evitar cayó de espaldas al suelo, veía sin ver, sus pensamientos viajaron muy lejos, escuchaba como Draco la llamaba pero ella no podía responderle, algo se lo impedía. Y es que en ese momento se veía a ella misma y a una desconocida, Elizabeth, las dos estaban tomadas de la mano mientras a lo lejos Voldemort, las veía con interés.

"_La sangre que los ángeles derramaron está en tu cuerpo, esa sangre que corrió por las venas de Elizabeth, también lo hacen por las tuyas"_

**-oooooOOOOOooooo—**

Caminaba de un lado a otro sintiendo como la desesperación se hacia presente, acariciaba la daga con sus pálida mano, sentía que la daga le exigía sangre, le pedía atacar pero no podía hacer nada por complacerla, todo porque desde las ultimas dos horas por mas que había buscado no había encontrado ningún ángel de la muerte ¿Dónde se habían metido? Por supuesto que por su mente había pasado la posibilidad de atacar a los humanos pero no podía, los híbridos que estaban a su lado sentían un cariño especial hacia aquellos seres y no le convenía para nada tenerlos en su contra. Sabía que los necesitaba pero más de una vez se le ocurrió la idea de deshacerse de ellos.

Negó con la cabeza, con el número de híbridos que había en ese momento era peligroso intentar algo contra ellos, no podía arriesgarse ahora que su venganza estaba tan cerca de verse realizada. Por otro lado estaba Peter, aquel estúpido humano que había salido a traerle a aquel humano, aun no podía creer el modo en el cual se habían complicado las cosas.

Aun recordaba como había empezado todo aquello, fue hace unos días cuando atacaba a un ángel, éste antes de morir le había sembrado la duda de que ellos tenían algo para detenerlo, algo que después supo era un híbrido, un híbrido que él creía conocer, algo de dentro de él se lo gritaba y después el rostro de una castaña apareció en su mente, después de eso mando a traer al humano que sabía había estado con ella en algún momento.

Era en verdad increíble que aquel chico fuera precisamente un Potter, hijo de los humanos de los cuales Peter se quería vengar, aun estaba molesto con aquel estúpido humano, todo porque se había enterado que si bien no estaba seguro que un ángel merodeaba al pequeño Potter, si tenía una idea y él debió decírselo, pero claro no lo había hecho, y esto había logrado que él perdiera tiempo.

No pudo continuar con sus pensamientos, ya que en ese momento alguien toco a su puerta, ordeno que el que fuera pasara de una buena vez e instantes después entraron David y Peter, ellos traían a alguien más. Ver aquel cuerpo en brazos de David, logró que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

— Aquí esta el humano.

Aquel tono en la voz de David no era bueno, sabía que el híbrido desaprobaba aquel asunto, y él sabía por qué, dañar a un humano iba en contra de los principios de aquellos ilusos, era por ese motivo que le estorbaban, no veía la hora de deshacerse de ellos.

— Déjalo sobre ese sillón, David.

El híbrido obedeció al instante y con cuidado deposito el cuerpo de aquel humano en el sillón, una vez que lo hizo vio como apretaba los puños con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

Sonrió ante aquella pregunta, al parecer él lo sabía todo porque sus suposiciones estaban muy acertadas, aun así hizo el que no entendía la pregunta.

— ¿Hacer qué, David?

David, apretó los puños con más fuerza.

— ¿Cómo preguntas eso? ¡Esto, por qué le haces esto al humano!

El híbrido señalo el cuerpo del humano, era claro que estaba molesto, muy molesto a decir verdad.

— No debes preocuparte por él, no te importa, además éste humano nos será de gran ayuda.

— ¿Ayuda? ¡Pero si se esta muriendo!

— No, aun no se muere.

— Le diré a los demás lo que has hecho, no me gustan tus métodos, después de todo…

No pudo terminar de hablar, en ese momento y sin importarle nada arremetió contra el híbrido y enterró la daga negra sobre su pecho, vio como él lo veía evidentemente sorprendido y asustado, no lo esperaba para nada, quiso gritar pero él no se lo permitió, antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, tapo su boca y ahogo su grito.

— No David, no debes gritar, siento mucho esto pero no me puedo arriesgar, no vas a arruinar mis planes.

David abrió la boca y quiso gritar una vez más, él no lo dejó.

— Por cierto, creo que es bueno que sepas que tu querida Amy, te amo hasta su último aliento, debiste oír como gritaba tu nombre.

Vio el odio en aquellos ojos y sólo pudo sonreír, instantes después miles de motas de luz se esparcieron por el lugar, instantes después David se había ido para siempre, y con él, su secreto.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo—**

— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

— Sólo la verdad.

— ¡Estas loco! ¿Sabes lo que esto puede desatar? ¿Sabes acaso lo que pasaría si todos los que están aquí lo supieran?

— Severus, no creo que sea…

— ¡Tú no sabes nada Albus, este imbécil lo hecho todo a perder!

— Yo no…

Aquellas palabras llegaban a su cabeza y no sabía exactamente de dónde provenían, sabía que discutían, eso era más que evidente pero no podía decir quién lo hacía, lo último que recordaba era aquella extraña platica con Draco, aquella platica que parecía un sueño, una pesadilla.

Aun no podía sacar de su mente las miles de visiones que aparecieron, de aquellos recuerdos con Harry, de aquellos que le hubiera gustado compartir con él.

— Harry.

— Ha dicho algo.

— No es para tanto, por si no lo recuerdas lleva horas así y es lo único que dice.

— ¿Y quién demonios es Harry?

— Eso no te importa.

— ¡No me hables así, chiquillo estúpido!

Escucho un golpe seco a lo lejos, después alguna que otra expresión de asombro, no le importo demasiado, ella siguió en su mundo, en su mundo donde sólo importaban ella y Harry.

— ¡Pero cómo te atreves!

— ¡Te lo mereces!

— ¡Draco, Severus, compórtense!

Algo le decía que tenía que reaccionar, que en verdad era importante ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero no pudo, en ese momento otra visión apareció en su mente, eran ella y Elizabeth tomadas de la mano mientras caminaban por un solitario y tenebroso bosque, alguien las seguía, instantes después ángeles sin rostro las rodeaban; tuvo miedo. A unos metros de ellas Harry luchaba por liberarse de unas manos que lo apresaban, ella le grito que huyera.

— Si ese tal Harry es un humano…

— ¿Eso es una amenaza?

— Si es el humano que creo que es, debemos desaparecerlo, si ella esta enamorada, no tenemos salvación…

Un nuevo golpe se escucho.

— ¡No te atreverías!

— Es por el bien de todos.

Por alguna razón que desconocía las palabras comenzaron a tomar sentido para ella, sus sueños iban quedando atrás mientras poco a poco regresaba a la realidad, abrió los ojos lentamente, al momento de hacerlo pudo ver como Draco, Albus y Severus, discutían a unos metros de ella.

— Iré por el humano.

— ¿Has enloquecido? ¿Acaso no aprendes de tus errores?

— No fue un error Albus, si la chica empieza amarlo será nuestra perdición.

— ¿No crees que ya es demasiado tarde para eso?

Parpadeo un par de veces tratando de volver por completo a la realidad, fue cuando vio que Severus hacia muecas de evidente molestia.

— Es lo que debemos hacer.

— No te lo permitiré.

Se puso de pie mientras decía aquellas palabras que tomaron por sorpresa al grupo de ángeles, Severus, le sonrió con burla.

— ¿Acaso crees que necesito tu permiso?

— No, pero si haces eso los dejaré solos en ésta lucha, si te acercas a Harry, yo…

— ¿Tú, qué?

El tono de su superior era de evidente burla, era claro que no la creía capaz de hacer nada en su contra, pero él estaba muy equivocado, había algo y si era necesario lo iba a utilizar.

— Yo me uniré a Voldemort.

Silencio.

Pudo ver por la cara que habían puesto Draco, Severus y Albus que la creían muy capaz de hacerlo, por un segundo creyó ver miedo en el rostro de Severus.

— Tú no serías capaz de…

— ¿No? ¿Quieres probarlo? Acércate a Harry y verás de lo que soy capaz.

Muy al contrario de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, ella no había enloquecido, sabía que lo que decía era irse a los extremos pero si esa era la única manera de mantener a salvo a Harry entonces lo haría, porque estaba segura de que si ese ángel le hacía algo a su Harry, por mucho que no le gustara Voldemort, con gusto se uniría a su causa.

— Hermione, no creo que eso sea necesario.

— Si lo es Draco.

— No, no me estas entendiendo, yo…

Molesta, se giró hacia el rubio y le dedico una mirada cargada de dolor, ¿Acaso ya estaba en su contra él también?

— Draco, yo creí que…

— Hermione, debes ser fuerte.

¿Fuerte? ¿Por qué tendría que serlo? ¿Acaso Draco había enloquecido? Fue en ese momento que se fijo que su compañero tocaba su brazo, ella sabía lo que significaba, un humano estaba a punto de morir, pero la verdad no le veía lo especial a aquello, a menos que…

Sintió como si el peso del mundo entero cayera sobre sus hombros.

Acorto la distancia que la separaba de Draco, sentía un nudo en su garganta y un malestar en su pecho que ya era conocido para ella. Ojalá estuviera siendo paranoica, ojala esa advertencia de Draco solamente fuera una equivocación, ojalá…

Sin esperar nada, llegó rápidamente al lado del rubio y sin cuidado alguno tomo su brazo levantando la tela de su gabardina negra, cuando lo hizo pudo leer un nombre, un nombre que logro que ella deseara, aunque fuera imposible, morir.

— Harry James Potter.

Una broma, aquello en verdad tenía que ser una maldita broma.

* * *

><p><strong>Y si, eso es todo por hoy. Sé que no lo pude dejar en peor momento xD<strong>

**Como bien saben a mi me encanta el drama... y este final pinta para un drama enorme xD porque si gente, ya estamos en la recta final de esta historia, se acaba :(**

**Asi que ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Creen que Harry en verdad muera? ¿Creen que Hermione logre vencer a Voldemort, o "morirá" en el intento? Muchas preguntas, que espero contestar en los últimos capítulos ya me pongo a trabajar con la segunda parte, espero sus comentarios, recuerden que son gratis :)**

**Hasta la Próxima**


	30. Lágrimas de ángel Parte II

**Hola a todos ! bueno por fin me tienen aquí con la continuación de esta historia, que como ya saben esta en sus últimos ****capítulos, y es que este es el penultimo capitulo por decirlo de alguna manera, falta publicar la parte 3 de "Lágrimas de ángel" y ahí termina nuestra historia, así que gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un comentario y por estar pendientes de la historia :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 27 "Lágrimas de ángel"<strong>

**Parte II**

Una a una las fotos de aquel sobre fueron cayendo de sus manos, las lágrimas aparecieron de la nada y no hizo nada por detenerlas… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Un sollozo murió en su garganta mientras con sus manos temblorosas apretó la única foto que quedo a su alcance, sólo con verla sentía que la vida se le escapaba.

— Harry.

No podía comprender ¿Por qué a ellos? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿No habían tenido suficiente dolor en sus vidas? Sintió como su corazón latió con fuerza, el oxígeno le faltaba pero aun así tenía que ser fuerte, se lo debía a él, se lo debía a su hijo. Con pasos inseguros y sintiendo que perdía el equilibrio logro llegar al teléfono, marco el conocido número y espero unos segundos. La voz de su esposo se escucho por el aparato y ella sintió que se desmoronaba.

— ¿Diga?

— Es Harry.

Escucho una respiración profunda por parte de James y casi es como si lo estuviera viendo, lo ve a él levantarse de su asiento mientras con una mueca de evidente preocupación trata de entender que pasaba ahí.

— ¿Dónde está?

Cuando su hijo no llegó a dormir la noche pasada, los dos pensaron que se había escapado de ellos porque necesitaba espacio, pecaron de inocentes al creer que nada malo podría pasarle, ahora ella sabía que habían estado equivocados, aquella mañana había llegado la prueba de que la vida de su pequeño Harry, estaba en peligro.

— Peter.

Un silencio le siguió a aquel nombre. Sin poderlo evitar por más tiempo comenzó a llorar desconsolada, James, al otro lado de la línea le dijo que todo iba a estar bien, que iba en camino a casa. Ella solamente asintió y sin poder hacer más dejó caer aquel teléfono sobre el piso.

Una vez ahí, su mano se topo con una de las fotos que le habían hecho llegar esa mañana, con el corazón destrozado vio aquella imagen, en esa foto estaba su pequeño Harry con su camisa blanca bañada en sangre, estaba pálido y mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras aquel hombre que ella conocía muy bien, acariciaba sus rebeldes cabellos.

Lloró con más fuerza, pidió al cielo justicia, pidió por la vida de su pequeño hijo.

— Mi Harry.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

¿Acaso ese era el cielo? ¿Aquél lugar era al que se iba después de morir? Negó con la cabeza ante tal idea, aquello definitivamente no era el cielo, ya que estaba seguro de que si lo fuera en ese momento Hermione estaría con él esperándolo con los brazos abiertos, sería ella y no aquella oscuridad la que lo recibiera en ese momento.

Fue en ese instante y al no saber dónde estaba exactamente que sintió la desesperación aparecer en su cuerpo, lanzó un grito buscando algo, a alguien, después de no obtener respuesta comenzó a gritar con mas fuerza, fue entonces que mientras caminaba comenzó a sentir algo tibio recorrer su pecho, basto bajar la vista para ver como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su pecho sin control alguno. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

— ¡Hermione!

— ¡Calla a ese estúpido!

Esa fría voz llegó a su cabeza y por algún motivo le sirvió para recuperar poco a poco la consciencia, aquel extraño y oscuro lugar fue quedando atrás mientras todo se ponía mas claro, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba recostado sobre un sillón, o una cama, no estaba del todo seguro.

— Pero esta delirando, arde en fiebre, no tarda en morir.

— Pues manenlo con vida, no podemos dejar que muera, no aún.

— Pero…

— ¡Has lo que te digo!

Al escuchar de nuevo aquella fría voz no pudo evitar sentir como se le erizaba la piel, después de aquella pelea sintió como algo frio y mojado le empapaba la frente, abrió los ojos al instante, fue difícil acostumbrarse a la luz, que aunque era débil y tétrica, le dañaba un poco los ojos. Tardo un segundo en asimilar que eran velas lo que iluminaba aquel lugar. Trato de ponerse de pie pero un dolor en su pecho se lo impidió, el dolor fue tan fuerte que no pudo evitar quejarse por esto.

— Hermione.

Sabía que era un poco tonto llamarla pero, la necesitaba. Cerró los ojos una vez más.

— Hermione.

Aunque hasta hace apenas unos minutos que logro recuperar la consciencia, ahora mismo sentía que se iba de nuevo, aquel dolor en su pecho fue en aumento hasta que simplemente fue insoportable. No supo cuanto tiempo paso tirado en aquel lugar, de lo único que fue consciente es que de a ratos en aquella habitación había dos personas, uno de ellos estaba muy cerca de él, mientras el otro estaba un tanto alejado, pudo notar que una capa negra cubría su espalda y por algún motivo aquello le recordó a Hermione. Un ángel de la muerte.

— ¿Quién eres?

Le costó reconocer su propia voz, era tan bajo el volumen de la misma que dudo alguien lo hubiera escuchado. Lo intento una vez más, aunque sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban tenía que entender dónde estaba y qué había pasado con él.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

Cambio de pregunta, tal vez así alguien le hiciera caso, también trato de hablar con más fuerza, no pudo hacer mucho pero al parecer fu suficiente, ya que en esta ocasión pudo sentir que alguien se acercaba, haciendo un gran esfuerzo abrió los ojos de nuevo, fue entonces que pudo ver a aquel hombre que hasta hace unos momentos le daba la espalda. Era raro. Su aspecto daba miedo. Aquel extraño le sonreía, pero por supuesto que su sonrisa no inspiraba confianza alguna, al contrario, se sentía vulnerable.

Su instinto le dijo que le alejara de él, y así lo intento, pero por supuesto que no pudo hacerlo, ya que aunado al hecho de que no tenía fuerzas, aquel extraño no se lo permitió, tomo su mano y al sentir su gélido tacto pudo comprobar que era un ángel de la muerte.

— Vamos Harry, acompáñame a dar un paseo.

— ¿Dónde esta Hermione?

Apenas termino de hablar vio algo en aquellos fríos ojos que no le gusto para nada. Euforia, la certeza de haber ganado algo. Trago saliva mientras entrecerraba los ojos, aquello no le gustaba, algo le decía que estaba en peligro, pero por supuesto, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

— Es con ella con quien vamos Harry, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien.

No pudo decir más, ya que en ese momento alguien lo tomo por los hombros y sin ningún cuidado lo levanto de aquel sillón, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ponerse a gritar, le dolía, le dolía y mucho, sentía que la consciencia lo abandonaba. En uno de sus momentos de lucidez pudo ver que aquel extraño traía una daga negra en sus manos, la tomaba con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello, quiso alejarse de él, algo le decía que aquella daga no era para nada buena, aquel extraño se dio cuenta y se empezó a burlar de él.

— No, no… no debes asustarte, esto no es para ti.

No hizo ningún gesto, simplemente se quedo observando aquella daga, en ese momento alguien lo empujo y lo ánimo a continuar, él hizo lo que pudo pero no fue mucho, las fuerzas lo abandonaban poco a poco.

En ese instante alguien entró a la habitación, escucho un jadeo y esto fue suficiente para que él se esforzara y levantara la cara hacia el recién llegado, lo que encontró, no lo esperaba; era una chica, si no se equivocaba otro ángel de la muerte ¿Qué clase de lugar era aquel? ¿Acaso Hermione también estaba ahí? No pudo evitar emocionarse ante tan posibilidad.

— Pero, ¿Qué es esto?

Había algo raro con aquel ángel, pudo ver en su rostro la sorpresa por verlo y pudo ver otra cosa; enojo.

— Ellos atacaron de nuevo Jane, llegamos a tiempo, le pudimos salvar la vida a este humano, pero estarás de acuerdo con migo que esto es lo último que podemos perdonar, la hora llego, nuestra venganza empezó.

Aquellas palabras sólo sirvieron para confundirlo aún más. ¿Venganza? ¿De que venganza hablaban? ¿Y qué era eso de que lo habían salvado? En ese instante un brillo peculiar en la mirada de la tal Jane, llamó su atención.

— ¿Dónde?

Eso sin duda le interesaba, ya que según lo que había entendido pronto estaría con Hermione.

— Ellos vendrán a nosotros.

— Pero…

— Lo harán, y si no entonces iremos tras ellos, no importa mucho quién vaya a quién, hoy es el día.

Jane, asintió mientras bajaba la vista, por algún motivo la idea de que no podida verlo a él cruzo por su cabeza, hubo un momento que creyó ver pena y dolor en el rostro de aquella chica.

— Me podrían decir, ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? ¿Quién eres tú?

Habló con un poco más de fuerza con la esperanza de que ahora si le hicieran caso y alguien le contestara; al parecer funciono, ya que apenas termino de hablar aquél ángel que daba miedo comenzó a reír, poco a poco se acercó a él.

— Soy Voldemort, y te voy a ayudar.

Aquella respuesta en verdad que no la esperaba, algo le decía que no quería ayudarlo pero no podía hacer nada más que asentir con la cabeza. Por algún extraño motivo el nombre de aquél ángel se le hacía extrañamente familiar, algo dentro de él le decía que estaba en peligro, pero como no sabía la razón de esto, solamente sonrió.

— Por favor llévame con Hermione.

Voldemort, le sonrió de una manera que logró causarle escalofríos, después de esto sintió como las fuerzas lo querían abandonar, hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad pero no pudo lograr mucho, ahora, lo único que lo consolaba era saber que pronto iba a ver a su castaña, pronto estaría al lado de Hermione.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Siempre supo que ella no era un ángel normal, siempre. Incluso después de que se enterara que ella era un híbrido, jamás pensó sentirse como se sentía ahora. Sabía que era imposible morir de dolor, incluso para los humanos pero ahora, eso sentía.

Aún tomaba la mano de Draco, lo hacía con fuerza, como si todo se pudiera arreglar con aquel apoyo que su amigo le daba. Al momento de leer aquel nombre en el brazo del rubio todo dejo de tener sentido, el mundo entero dejo de tener sentido, sentía el impulso de desaparecer de ahí e ir a buscar a Voldemort, justo ahora estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse con gusto sin que nada mas le importara.

Mientras tomaba la mano del rubio, abría y cerraba la boca tratando de encontrar palabras que describieran lo que sentía ahora pero por supuesto no podía, era consciente de que todos la veían a ella, todos esperando su reacción, Severus y Albus la veían con cierto temor mientras que Draco, estaba un tanto desesperado, ella sabía por qué, el alma de Harry lo necesitaba, y él tenía esa necesidad de ir a su lado, tenía que acompañarlo en su último viaje.

— Hermione ¿Estás bien?

Apenas escucho la pregunta de Albus, volteo a ver al anciano ángel, al verlo paso algo extraño; ella sonrió. Era absurdo sonreír en aquella situación pero ella lo necesitaba, y no sólo necesitaba sonreír, necesitaba reír a carcajadas, y así lo hizo. Mientras lo hacía se fijo que Draco negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Hermione?

— Déjala, no esta bien.

La respuesta de Draco la sorprendió y esto basto para callar su risa, no entendía que pasaba con ella, no entendía nada. Acarició la mano de su compañero y al hacerlo vio de nuevo el nombre de Harry, esto sólo sirvió para traer de vuelta el dolor. No le gustó.

— ¿Por qué?

Quería entenderlo, quería comprender por qué todo eso le pasaba a ella, siempre que escucho aquella pregunta en un humano sintió pena por ellos, siempre queriendo entender la razón de su desgracia, estar en aquella situación ahora, ¿La hacía más humana?

— Hermione, no es el momento.

Sabía muy bien a lo que se refería Draco, no era bueno hablar frente a Severus, no le convenía para nada que el ángel se enterara de que ella había alcanzado el nivel de amar a un humano, a ella no le importo, ahora no le importaba nada.

— Es mi culpa, si yo no lo hubiera…

— ¿De qué demonios estas hablando?

La pregunta de Severus le impidió seguir hablando, con el rostro inexpresivo y sin soltar la mano de Draco, encaro a aquel ángel. Pudo ver en su rostro el miedo y la preocupación, si bien era cierto los ángeles no podían sentir nada, aun así aquellos sentimientos seguían ahí, esos que sólo le atribuían a los débiles humanos.

— Él no se lo merece, debe haber una forma de…

Con la esperanza circulando por su sistema le dedico una mirada a Albus, tal vez ellos eran capaces de hacer algo… tal vez… pero entonces vio el rostro del anciano. No había nada que hacer. Y una vez más, llegó a ella el dolor.

— No podemos hacer nada Hermione, si su nombre aparece no podemos salvarlo. Es el destino.

Entrecerró los ojos y simplemente se dejo vencer, las piernas perdieron toda su fuerza y sin poderlo evitar cayó al piso, arrastro a Draco con ella y pudo ver como Severus enarcaba una ceja, y después cambiaba su expresión.

Al parecer lo había entendido todo.

— Tú…

No se molesto en contestar, ni siquiera cuando Severus se puso a su altura y con fuerza tomo su mandíbula para obligarla a mirarlo.

— ¡Suéltala!

El grito de Draco se escuchaba lejano, incluso le pareció que Albus reclamaba pero simplemente no le importo.

— ¡Te enamoraste! ¡Te enamoraste híbrido estúpido!

No se molesto en negarlo ¿Para qué? Así que sin que nada más le importara bajo la vista, que evidentemente fue una aceptación. Severus soltó con fuerza su mandíbula y se levanto hecho una furia. Fue hasta ese momento que noto aquel bosque estaba particularmente en silencio, no se había dado cuenta que cada ángel de la muerte ahí presente había escuchado su plática.

Estudio el rostro de aquellos que tenía a la vista y entonces vio el miedo en ellos, como era de esperarse tampoco le importo. Draco, apretó su mano y ella entendió el mensaje. El tiempo de Harry, se terminaba.

— Llévame con él.

— No sé si eso sea lo más prudente.

— Por favor.

Draco asintió y ella supo que se había apiadado de ella. Al ser un ángel de la muerte y al tener su nombre en el brazo, Draco sabía exactamente dónde estaba Harry. Le dio la mano y la levantó del suelo pero, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió algo cambio con el rubio; se puso tenso, casi como temiera moverse. Sin entender que pasaba le dedico una extraña mirada y vio que la vista de Draco se perdía en el horizonte, sin entender que pasaba siguió la dirección de su mirada y lo que vio, le aterró.

Ahí a unos metros de ellos estaba un grupo de "ángeles" muy peculiar, y es que por la expresión de sus rostros no podían ser otra cosa que híbridos, pero sin duda eso no era lo peor, aunado al hecho de que frente a ellos estaba Voldemort, lo peor de aquella situación era que traían un cuerpo, el cuerpo de un humano que ella conocía muy bien.

Sintió que desgarraban su inexistente corazón.

— Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo por hoy, quiero agradecer a Helenil, Annie Thompson y a HarryEmma por dejar un comentario, en verdad gracias por eso, sus comentarios me animan a continuar editando.<strong>

**En fin, me retiro, los veo pronto por aquí y gracias por seguir la historia :) Espero sus comentarios, son gratis, ya saben :B**


	31. Lágrimas de ángel Parte III

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno por fin me tienen por aquí dejando capitulo, no diré mucho... solamente que hemos llegado al final de esta historia, agradezco a todos lo que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un comentario y a los que pusieron en favoritos :)**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 28 "Lágrimas de ángel"<strong>

**Parte III**

Fue fácil respirar el miedo en el aire, sin temor a equivocarse podía decir que aquellos estúpidos ángeles se morían de miedo. Ante ésta realidad lo único que pudo hacer fue reír, sentía la alegría y la euforia hacerse presentes en su sistema, así que sin que le importara para nada las miradas de asombro de todos los que ahí estaban, comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Aún con su ataque de risa, pudo ver como Jane se movía incómoda en su lugar, mientras alguien más preguntaba cual era el chiste de aquello. Él no pudo más que maldecirlos internamente, ¿Cómo no entendían la gracia de eso? ¡El día había llegado! ¡Por fin ella sería vengada!

Pero no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos, ya que en ese momento se escucho un débil jadeo y un lamento, después un golpe seco.

— Dejen al humano en el suelo, no queremos que se haga más daño.

Su orden era fuerte y segura, así se sentía él ahora; poderoso. Alex, uno de los tantos híbridos que lo acompañaban cargo el inconsciente cuerpo del humano con mucho cuidado, era tal su devoción que por un segundo creyó ver cariño en sus facciones. Sin duda los híbridos eran unos estúpidos sentimentales.

Pero por muy estúpidos que fueran, los necesitaba. Así que dibujo una falsa sonrisa en su rostro y se giro hacia aquellos híbridos y les sonrió.

— Es el día mis queridos compañeros, es el día.

No ponía mucho cuidado en sus palabras, ahora no le importaba mucho si aquellos ángeles de la muerte lo escuchaban, después de todo después de aquel día quedarían extintos, hoy era su último día en la tierra.

Una nueva sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras el viento que soplaba hacía ondear su capa negra.

— No es el lugar ni el tiempo para hacer esto, Tom.

Que alguien se atreviera a mencionar aquel nombre que desde hace mucho no usaba, basto para hacer que se girara hacia aquellos que tanto odiaba, al hacerlo, pudo ver que un viejo ángel era el que hablaba, su rostro estaba cargado de bondad y preocupación, ver aquello solamente le causo asco.

— ¿Quién te crees para llamarme así?

Mientras hablaba, la idea de apuñalar a aquel viejo con la daga negra que tenia muy bien guardada le cruzo por la cabeza y sin duda, le gusto aquella posibilidad. Tenía que hacerlo.

Dio un paso acercándose a aquel ángel.

— ¿Tú quién eres para…?

Pero no pudo continuar hablando, ya que en ese instante la vio.

Vio a aquella que se le había escapado, la vio pelear con furia con aquel rubio ángel, la vio luchar por ir con su amado y moribundo humano. Ver esto solamente lo hizo reír una vez más.

— Hermione, mi querida Hermione.

Sin importarle la reacción que sus palabras habían causado en aquellos ángeles, extendió los brazos hacia la castaña invitándola a sus brazos, un grupo de insignificantes ángeles cerró filas frente a la chica impidiendo que por un segundo fuera capaz de verla.

— No te acercaras.

— No será necesario.

Y en verdad él sabia que no sería necesario, sólo con ver a Hermione, sabía que ella moría por ir a su lado, era capaz de matar por acortar la distancia que la separaba de su amado humano y por lo tanto de él. Pero claro, ahí estaban aquellos estúpidos ángeles de la muerte impidiendo aquello, como siempre ellos arruinaban todo. Como arruinaron la vida de su amada Elizabeth.

— ¡Todos ustedes van a pagar!

Su grito lo tomo por sorpresa a él mismo y a los que ahí estaban, sin excepción, todos lo vieron con temor. Y por supuesto que esto le agrado.

— Tom, esto no es necesario.

¡Tan patético! ¡Tan humano! Entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, acaricio una vez mas la daga negra, sentía que esta le exigía vidas, le exigía muerte y él por supuesto se las iba a dar.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Y todos ustedes lo saben!

Aquel intercambio de palabras entre él y aquel anciano solamente había logrado que todos los ángeles vieran con pánico su singular plática. Sin importarle mucho este miedo, dio un vistazo rápido al lugar y fue entonces que algo muy conocido comenzó a aparecer en su interior; odio.

Y es que detestaba la idea de que los ángeles de la muerte se atrevieran a juzgar a los híbridos cuando ellos, aunque lo negaran, era claro que tenían un poco de aquellos sentimientos humanos que tanto repudiaban.

— ¿Y así se atreven a juzgar? ¡Así se atreven a matar!

Sin poderlo evitar, en su mente apareció el rostro de su amada Elizabeth, aquel rostro tan angelical bañado en sangre, porque si, esa había sido la última visión que tuvo de ella mientras los ángeles se sentían a salvo por haberla quitado del camino.

Y ahora por aquel error que habían cometido estaban a punto de pagar. Sólo le faltaba alguien, y sabía muy bien que hacer para convencerla. Sólo tenía que engañarla como lo había hecho con los demás híbridos, no era por presumir pero era muy bueno en eso. Sonrió de nuevo dando un paso hacia Hermione, ella en ese momento luchaba ferozmente por librarse del agarre de aquel rubio.

— Lo encontramos en la madrugada, agonizando en un callejón.

— Como a todos los demás.

Aquella intervención por parte de Jane no la esperaba para nada, pero por supuesto que lo agradeció, así todo sería más creíble. Después de ella y como si todo lo hubiera planeado uno a uno, aquellos híbridos, fueron hablando.

— Como a Isabel.

— Como a Alex.

— Como a Héctor.

— Como a Benjamín…

No pudo evitar sonreír, no se había equivocado al poner de su lado a aquellos seres.

— Como a Elizabeth.

Fue él quien termino aquella lista de nombres, si bien era cierto a todos esos humanos los había asesinado él, a Elizabeth, fueron otros los que se la arrebataron. No despego su vista ni un segundo de Hermione, la castaña se había quedado muy quieta escuchando aquellas palabras, pudo ver en su rostro el dolor, el asombro y el enojo; estaba cerca de lograrlo.

— Es lo que estas pensando Hermione, todos ellos han sufrido lo mismo que yo, ellos como son tú, como yo… nosotros salvamos a tu humano.

Con su mano señalo el inerte cuerpo del joven Potter, esto logro que Hermione jadeara con fuerza y un extraño brillo apareciera en sus ojos, la chica, dirigió al anciano ángel una mirada cargada de decepción y él solamente pudo sonreír.

— Tus iguales te esperan.

Fue en ese momento que algo paso. Apenas termino de hablar noto como una enfurecida Jane acortaba la distancia que los separaba de aquellos ángeles superiores, vio como la joven corría hacia ellos para darles un golpe que sabía a nadie dañaría, pero entonces, algo extraño e inesperado sucedió. Justo en el momento que Jane llegó con aquellos ángeles comenzó a gritar de dolor, su grito se dejó escuchar por todo el bosque ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? No había terminado de preguntarse eso cuando lo vio. Una singular daga estaba enterrada en el pecho de Jane, el ángel de nariz larguirucha sonreía mientras Jane se retorcía en el suelo.

— Híbridos o no, siguen siendo ángeles.

El ángel sonrió mientras tomaba la daga del pecho de Jane, él solamente sintió la furia aparecer con más intensidad, aquellos malditos ángeles de la muerte no merecían su piedad, basto una señal con su mano y la batalla, comenzó.

**-oooOOOOOooooo-**

Algo pesado y sumamente doloroso se instaló en su estómago al ver aquella escena, un extraño picor en sus ojos llegó de la nada y aquello le asusto, pudo sentir como Draco, había soltado la fuerza de su agarre por la sorpresa que le causo ver aquello, vio sonreír a Severus, vio como aquél híbrido se retorcía en el suelo mientras los demás ángeles sonreían complacidos por lo que veían, y por supuesto también vio el odio en Voldemort.

_Era como ellos._

Dirigió su vista hacia Harry, ese pálido Harry que en ese momento estaba tirado en el suelo custodiado por uno de los tantos híbridos que ahí estaban, pudo notar que aquél híbrido lo cuidaba como si fuera la persona más importante del planeta; al ver esto los únicos sentimientos que la invadieron fueron, agradecimiento por sus iguales, y odio hacia esos ángeles de la muerte.

_Era como ellos._

— Después de todo siguen siendo ángeles.

Ante las palabras de Severus, lo único que pudo hacer fue tragar saliva mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ahora lo entendía todo, ahora todo tenía sentido… ella no era un ángel, y estuvo mal al pretender serlo todo ese tiempo, ella era un híbrido, un híbrido que justo ahora sabia podía odiar a todos esos ángeles de la muerte.

Inconscientemente dio un paso hacia ellos, sus iguales, Draco seguía tan sorprendido que no noto sus intenciones, un paso más… Harry, la necesitaba.

No sabía como explicar lo que le pasaba en ese momento, ni ella misma lo entendía, y es que todo en lo que había creído a lo largo de su existencia había sido una maldita mentira, se sentía vacía, confundida, ahora lo único que sabía con seguridad es que necesitaba estar al lado de Harry.

En su mente solamente pasaban imágenes difusas, todas y cada una de ellas relacionadas con Harry; desde el momento en que lo conoció, hasta aquellos días que paso con él. El rostro de Draco, Albus, Voldemort e incluso el de la desconocida Elizabeth, llegaron a su cabeza, además las explicaciones que en todo ese tiempo le habían dado, su sangre humana… su olvidada vida humana… En ese momento escucho como alguien la llamaba, su nombre se escuchaba lejano pero aun así apostaba que era Draco el que la nombraba, su buen amigo Draco. Aquella realidad basto para sacarla de sus pensamientos por un momento, fue entonces que noto que había andado la mitad del camino que la separaba de Harry, a su lado, aquel híbrido dejaba de existir o al menos eso le decían las miles de motas de luz que subían hacia el cielo, se giro lentamente hacia Draco sin emoción alguna en su rostro.

— Hermione, regresa.

— Yo…

No encontraba las palabras, no encontraba las razones por las cuales ella debería regresar con aquellos extraños. Ni la presencia de Draco le ayudaba aquel propósito.

En un momento de lucidez su consciencia le grito que volviera al lado del rubio y estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero algo pasó, alguien más la llamó.

— Her…Hermione.

Conocería esa voz donde fuera, apenas la reconoció y sin que nada mas le importara corrió al lado de ese humano que de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en el amor de su existencia, corrió al lado de su Harry. Apenas llegó a su lado, el híbrido que lo cuidada se apartó dejándoles espacio.

— Harry, Harry.

Se inclino hacía el moreno, ahora que lo tenía cerca pudo ver que estaba más pálido de lo que ella creía, supo que no tenía la calidez de siempre; aquello sólo quería decir una cosa… el tiempo de Harry se agotaba, y ella no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo.

— Hermione.

— Estoy aquí contigo Harry.

— Sentí frio, pensé que eras tú, pensé que…

Las palabras murieron en la garganta del chico, ella sintió como se desesperaba y sin saber exactamente por qué, asentía como loca ante lo que Harry le decía, tomo con cuidado la cabeza del joven mientras pensaba en sus palabras; Harry, había sentido frio.

— ¿Por qué?

Sin levantar la mirada de Harry, lanzó aquella pregunta al aire con la esperanza de que alguien le diera una respuesta que calmara eso que sentía en su interior, sabía que no le iban a contestar pero aun así lo pregunto.

— Hermione, no creo que…

— ¡Por qué!

Quería entender, quería comprender por qué lo habían hecho, después de que Harry hablara todo había quedado muy claro, los ángeles de la muerte habían atacado al moreno, tal vez el mismo Severus había dado la orden. Ante tal realidad algo raro comenzó a aparecer en su interior, algo que jamás había estado ahí.

— Porque les estorbamos, Hermione.

No esperaba que Voldemort hablara, es por eso que cuando lo escucho no pudo evitar levantar la vista y verlo ahí, a unos pasos de ella con una mueca extraña dibujada en el rostro.

Respiro profundamente y trato de poner en orden sus ideas, aun le costaba creerlo pero tal vez, después de todo Voldemort siempre había tenido la razón, tal vez los ángeles de la muerte siempre fueron los malos de aquella historia. En ese momento Harry apretó su mano con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y le sonrió cálidamente, fue entonces que supo no lo iba a dejar morir.

Como si Voldemort pudiera leer su mente, estiro su pálida mano invitándola a tomarla.

— Podemos salvarlo.

Dio un rápido vistazo a Albus y Draco que negaban con la cabeza suplicándole que no lo hiciera, vio también como Severus apretaba los labios hasta dejarlos en una línea muy delgada borrando de su rostro todo rastro de aquella sonrisa que apareció cuando apuñalaba a aquél híbrido, Harry, gimió de dolor y eso fue suficiente para decidirse, deposito un dulce beso en la frente del moreno y lo dejo con cuidado en el suelo, después de eso tomo la mano de Voldemort y supo que ese momento cambiaria para siempre su _destino_ o lo que fuera que los ángeles tuvieran…

**-oooOOOOOooooo-**

Todo era muy confuso y extraño, con la poca lucidez que le quedaba fue consciente de cómo Hermione le besaba la frente y lo depositaba con mucho cuidado en el suelo, aquello era sentir más frio que el que sentía estando con ella; después de unos segundos, ella se fue.

— Hermione.

La necesitaba.

No tenía que ser un genio para saber que su hora se acercaba, lo sentía… lo veía venir. Sin querer sonrió un poco ante lo irónico de la situación, ya que imaginaba que justo ahora se encontraba rodeado de ángeles ¿Qué se hacía en esos casos? ¿Acaso los ángeles pelearían por su alma? ¿Sería Hermione la que lo guiaría a aquello que él desconocía?

— Hermione.

La llamó de nuevo con la esperanza de que ella regresara, tenía que despedirse de ella, tenía que decirle por última vez lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que la extrañaría.

— No la llames ahora.

Sintió un roce gélido sobre su piel, aun así supo que no era Hermione, lucho por abrir los ojos y de milagro lo consiguió, alguien lo recargó en un árbol. Tardo un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz y cuando lo hizo, lo que vio, lo horrorizo. Nunca se imagino que los ángeles de la muerte fueran tantos, nunca se imagino que fueran tan… intimidantes. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna y trato inútilmente, ponerse de pie.

— No lo hagas, estás débil, podrías desangrarte.

— ¿De… desangrarme?

Fue entonces que lo recordó todo.

Algo frio y filoso entrando por su espalda. Iba a morir en verdad.

Al aceptar esto, la necesidad de estar junto a Hermione se hizo aun mayor, desesperadamente busco a su castaña con la mirada, la encontró a unos metros de él, pero algo no iba bien, Hermione se veía muy diferente… se veía… _humana_.

Con la ayuda de aquél ángel que lo cuidaba y tratando de no moverse demasiado se acomodó para ver mejor aquel espectáculo. Pudo ver el rostro de Hermione que estaba lleno de odio… resentimiento y dolor. Al lado de su castaña estaba un hombre, un hombre que le inspiraba más miedo que los ángeles de la muerte, ahora que lo recordaba era el mismo que le había prometido llevarlo con Hermione.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Lanzó la pregunta a la nada, no esperaba que alguien le contestara, sabía que ahora su presencia era insignificante en aquel lugar, pero apenas termino de hablar, vio como aquel rubio que él conocía muy bien le dedicaba una extraña mirada; Draco, lo estaba viendo.

— Él no tiene nada que ver.

Tardo un segundo en asimilar que Hermione hablaba de él, era extraño pero le parecía que la castaña lo protegía de aquellos que él creyó eran sus iguales… era tan confuso.

— Él tiene todo que ver, él es la razón por la que tú…

Pero no pudo saber cual razón era aquella, ya que en ese momento un dolor agudo e intenso apareció en su pecho, entrecerró los ojos tratando de aguantar, si seguía así se iba a desmayar, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver como aquel ángel calvo hacía una extraña señal con su mano; nadie más se percató de esto, después de eso pudo escuchar un sonido extraño.

— ¿Qué…?

Levantó la vista hacia el ángel que cuidada de él, y por alguna razón el joven asentía con la cabeza.

— La hora llegó.

No entendió por qué lo decía, pero no le dio tiempo de pensarlo ya que después de aquello todo pasó muy rápido, ese ángel que lo cuidaba desapareció y segundos después se escuchó un aterrador grito por todo el bosque.

Alguien estaba sufriendo mucho…

**-oooOOOOOooooo-**

No supo de dónde… no supo por qué… pero de la nada cientos de luces comenzaron a parecer de la nada, con sorpresa escucho como alguien gritaba, por puro instinto giro su cabeza hacia a Harry, el temor de perderlo se hizo más grande y sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba; pero apenas vio a Harry a salvo, su mundo dejo de tambalearse, aunque aquél ángel que cuidaba a Harry, había desaparecido.

Aun más confundida que antes, busco con su vista el origen de aquel grito, fue entonces que se percato de que una peculiar luz azul comenzaba a invadir el lugar.

— ¿Qué pasa?

No es que quisiera que alguien le contestara, simplemente tenía que decir algo, fue claro que nadie sabía lo que ahí pasaba, pero cuando Voldemort comenzó a reír como loco supo que él conocía muy bien la respuesta a su pregunta. Fue entonces que vio una daga… la daga negra en la mano del híbrido.

— La extinción empezó.

Al escuchar aquello simplemente no supo que pensar… o sentir. Era complicado explicar lo que sentía en ese momento, porque no podía negar que se alegraba al saber que aquellos traidores por fin pagarían pero… Draco también iba a pagar y eso sin duda no le resultaba muy agradable.

**-oooOOOOOooooo-**

Siempre supo que los híbridos eran especiales, siempre supo que los híbridos podrían a llegar a ser poderosos, siempre supo que algún día podrían llegar a ser su perdición, aunque… nunca pensó que fuera de esa manera… nunca pensó que fuera tan pronto.

Fue entonces y cómo si él fuera un simple humano más, abrió la boca a causa de la sorpresa mientras extraños temblores sacudían su cuerpo.

Aquello no era posible, él sólo era un ángel de la muerte, un normal ángel de la muerte.

_Miedo… Pánico… Terror._

La escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos era increíble y terrorífica, y es que… no podía ser posible; no era normal que aquél híbrido brillara de aquel modo, no era posible que aquella luz azul emanara del cuerpo de aquél que algún día fue un ángel de la muerte, no era normal ni posible que un híbrido tuviera ese poder, simplemente no era posible.

Trato de dar un paso dispuesto a huir de aquél lugar pero no pudo hacerlo, era como si cuerdas invisibles lo estuvieran atando al suelo. Por alguna razón sentía que aquella luz que provenía del híbrido lo dominara… sin esperarlo y de un momento a otro aquel brillo se concentro en el puño del híbrido, fue entonces que sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, vio como aquél híbrido enterraba su puño en el pecho de aquél pobre ángel de la muerte, lo hizo parecer tan fácil… casi parecía que el cuerpo del ángel estaba hecho de mantequilla, después de eso el ángel grito, su grito se escucho por todo el bosque… todos lo escucharon. Fue en ese instante que él corrió, las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban desaparecieron y por fin pudo correr, pero, no había avanzado ni dos metros cuando sintió algo extraño en su abdomen, para cuando bajo la vista vio como una luz azul lo atravesaba… confundido busco a su alrededor y vio como un híbrido más era el que lo había atravesado como hasta hace un momento había visto… aquél que le arrebataba su existencia lo veía de una manera tan extraña que no comprendió muy bien el por qué le hacía aquello.

— Esto va por Isabel.

Después de aquellas palabras, no supo más.

**-oooOOOOOooooo-**

Grito tras grito.

Luz tras luz.

Aquello se repetía una y otra vez desde cada rincón de aquel bosque, pequeñas motas de luz blanca ascendían al cielo sin parar, casi podía jurar que sentía la boca seca… casi podía decir que en ese momento sentía el débil latido de un corazón muerto desde hace mucho.

Se negaba a aceptar lo que ahí pasaba, tenía que encontrarle la lógica a todo aquello, no podía ser posible, Hermione no podía estar en su contra, él la conocía a la perfección, ella no…

Pero en ese momento vio a Harry, aquel humano que veía recargado en un árbol tan singular escena con la confusión grabada en su rostro, apostaría que él tenía la misma cara que él, y es que no todos los días se veían ángeles de la muerte huir como ratas intentando salvar su existencia.

Negó con la cabeza tratando de aclararse, quiso pensar en otra cosa pero no pudo hacer mucho, ya que en su interior la confusión era aun peor, al ver aquél híbrido desaparecer como alguna vez lo hizo Ana, sólo había logrado que algo extraño se instalara en su garganta, ver las miles de luces lo había puesto todo peor, ya que cada una de ellas le recordaba a la pequeña que hace poco había perdido.

En ese momento algo llamó su atención, ante ellos un ángel llegó corriendo tratando de huir de su destino, para él era muy raro que Voldemort, se limitara a acariciar la daga negra como si nada más importara, eso si, a cada grito que se escuchaba él sonreía aun mas, pero era raro que aun no hubiera matado a nadie.

— ¡Hagan algo! ¡Nos están acabando! ¡Hagan algo!

Con movimientos torpes y bruscos aquél ángel llegó ante Albus y Severus que no hacían otra cosa más que observar como sus ángeles, aquellos compañeros suyos dejaban de existir ante el extraño e inexplicable poder que los híbridos poseían, ahora que lo pensaba ¿De dónde nacía tal poder? ¿Por qué Hermione, si era un híbrido no lo tenía? ¿Por qué sólo con esa luz los híbridos eran capaces de atacar de esa manera a los ángeles?

Vio como Severus se alejaba de aquél ángel viéndolo con asco, al percatarse de eso el ángel negó con la cabeza y continuo huyendo, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, ya que en ese momento Voldemort le dio alcance y por fin utilizo la daga, sin piedad enterró la daga negra en el pecho de aquél pobre ángel que inmediatamente se convirtió en motas de luz, la daga negra mataba más rápido que la daga que Severus tenía en las manos, al ver esto, una vez más el recuerdo de Ana llegó a su cabeza pero esta vez fue diferente, ya que fue aquella daga la que le arrebato la existencia… fue la misma; tal vez fue por eso que comenzó a sentir algo que sabía no podía estar en su interior, algo que sólo sentían los humanos… los híbridos…

Odio.

Abrió los ojos ante tal pensamiento; no, él no era un híbrido, él no sentía…

— Malos híbridos que se llevan toda la diversión.

Voldemort sonrió sin percatarse que en ese momento a su lado, la posibilidad de que él mismo fuera un híbrido más, se hacía cada vez más real.

**-oooOOOOOooooo-**

_Cuida a Harry, Cuida a Harry…_

Después de que Voldemort desapareciera en aquél bosque, aquel pensamiento era el único que cruzaba por su cabeza. Dio un rápido vistazo a Draco, su amigo parecía una estatua tallada en el más fino mármol desde hace un rato, Severus y Albus estaban igual, todos viendo como aquel infierno continuaba ardiendo.

No es que no se lo merecieran, ella sabía que así era, todos ellos se lo habían ganado.

Giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a ir al lado de Harry, ahora nada más le importaba, solamente quería estar al lado de su amado humano y salvarlo, porque tenía que hacerlo, aun no sabía como lo iba a lograr pero tenía que hacerlo.

Al dar la vuelta vio a Harry recargado en un árbol, observaba aquella matanza con el miedo grabado en su rostro, el moreno sintió su mirada y la miró directamente a los ojos, ella solamente pudo sonreírle con timidez, sabía que después de lo que había visto era normal que Harry sintiera un miedo bien fundado hacia ella, pero cuando Harry le sonrió de vuelta, todo temor desapareció; él la seguía queriendo.

Extendió su mano hacia el chico mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba, no podía despegar la vista de él, era como si el mundo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido, ahora sólo importaba Harry, pero, fue en ese momento que se fijo en la peculiar mancha color carmín que poco a poco se iba haciendo cada vez más grande en el costado de su querido humano; al ver esto sintió como el dolor apareció bruscamente en su interior.

No.

Él no iba a morir.

Ella no lo iba a permitir.

Un paso hacia él… otro más… fue entonces que escucho un ruido muy extraño, era como si alguien a sus espaldas estuviera luchando, aquello por supuesto que no era raro, ya que estaba en una batalla pero aun así giro la cabeza hacia aquel ruido y lo que vio logró que el dolor en su interior se intensificara de una manera alarmante.

Un enloquecido Severus, -porque no había otra manera de calificarlo- golpeaba a un indefenso Albus, mientras Draco trataba de quitarle aquel ángel de encima al anciano; por un segundo capto la mirada del ángel que por mucho tiempo creyó bondadoso, no supo si lo soñó pero por un instante le pareció que Albus le decía que ahora todo estaba en sus manos, después de aquello, todo fue demasiado rápido y confuso.

Sin poder creer lo que pasaba, vio como Severus lanzaba a un lado a Draco, logrando que el rubio chocara contra un híbrido que se encontraba cerca, fue entonces que la lucha entre ellos dos comenzó, pero eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió, lo que no podía creer era que Severus tomara con furia la daga, esa daga que "mataba" ángeles en un lugar que jamás creyó posible verla; en el pecho de Albus.

No sintió venir el grito que salió de su garganta, para cuando menos acordó ya se encontraba gritándole a Severus, escucho un gemido de dolor por parte de Harry y en un segundo el ángel se encontraba al lado de su querido Harry, amenazándolo con el arma que hasta hace un momento le había arrebatado la existencia a Albus, ver aquella escena y ver como las motas de luz que pertenecían a Albus ascendían al cielo, logro que ella sintiera algo que jamás creyó sentir… algo que sabía muy bien lo que era, algo que era malo… muy malo… pero no por eso no pudo evitar; Odio.. Ella sintió el odio en su interior, y apenas fue consciente de esto una extraña luz azul comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo… sintió el poder… sintió el deseo de usarlo, sintió el deseo de acabar con todos…

**-oooOOOOOooooo-**

Ángel tras ángel.

Existencia tras existencia.

En todos y cada uno de ellos pudo ver la sonrisa de Elizabeth, esa que su querida humana ponía cuando se alegraba por algo, esa que le regaló en muchas ocasiones; por fin ella estaría en paz, por fin iba a ser libre.

— ¡Cuidado!

Gritos, lamentos, gemidos de autentico dolor, aquello y la interminable luz azul era lo único que importaba en aquel bosque. A su lado uno de los tantos híbridos terminaba con otro maldito ángel de la muerte; no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella imagen. Se carcajeó sabiendo que la victoria estaba cerca, era increíble lo que el odio podía crear, ahí estaba, en forma de aquella luz azul en el cuerpo de sus híbridos, porque era eso y no otra cosa lo que estaba logrando acabar con cada ángel de la muerte, el odio en un híbrido era peligroso, ya que por alguna razón le brindaba a estos un poder capaz de acabar con todo… agradeció internamente al responsable de todo aquello. Aquel extraño poder había resultado muy práctico.

Aun recordaba como se asusto cuando le paso a él, había sido en la época en que le habían arrebatado a su Elizabeth, tardo un tiempo en comprender lo que tenía en sus manos, un poder que era capaz de matar a todo lo que se le pusiera en frente, no sabía como funcionaba y no le importaba, de lo único que estaba seguro es que le gustaba tenerlo, y así lo probo muchas veces, primero con un desafortunado humano, después con cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en frente, también con los ángeles. Las almas que él recolectaba le ayudaban a mantenerse fuerte, le ayudaban a ser invencible. Y es que no había nada más peligroso que un híbrido odiando, porque ellos a diferencia de los simples humanos que odiaban, eran seres superiores, eran seres divinos.

Fue en ese momento que algo llamó su atención, una intensa luz azul mas poderosa que las que habían aparecido hasta ese momento brillo en el horizonte; con una sonrisa en los labios saco la daga que hasta ese momento estaba enterrada en el pecho de uno de los ángeles y se encamino hacia allá, por fin la habían hecho despertar.

**-oooOOOOOooooo-**

— ¡Das un paso más y le corto la garganta!

La luz brillo con más fuerza mientras apretaba los puños.

— Aléjate de él.

No sabía por qué su voz se escuchaba tan tranquila, no sabía por que hablaba tan calmada cuando en su interior ella ardía.

— ¡No te acerques!

Al escuchar aquellas palabras y en aquel tono, lo entendió todo. Severus, era muy humano, era patético que el ángel recurriera a aquel viejo truco sólo por salvarse.

— Sólo aléjate de él.

Sus palabras lograron que Severus riera histéricamente, lo vio apretar con mas fuerza el cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo, el moreno se sostenía apenas, era obvio que si estaba de pie era solamente gracias al agarre de Severus, vio a su querido humano cerrar los ojos y sonreír tristemente, segundos después los abrió y ella entendió lo que le decía.

"_Ya no importa"_

Apretó los dientes con furia, la necesidad de acabar con aquel maldito ángel se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, en su mente no dejaba de aparecer el momento en el cual aquel desquiciado ángel había apuñalado a Albus, no lograba entender por qué lo había hecho… ¿Por qué si eran compañeros?

— ¡El humano debe morir! ¡Tú más que nadie lo sabe! ¡Él es la razón por la cuál estás en ese estado, por la cual…!

— ¡Por la que existo!

Su grito logro callar a aquél ángel de nariz larguirucha, pudo ver como Harry sonreía y suspiraba lentamente, había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba al moreno que ella dijera en voz alta lo mucho que le importaba; estuvo a punto de decir algo más pero no pudo, en ese momento alguien toco su hombro y al girarse vio como Voldemort le sonreía y asentía con la cabeza por alguna razón.

— Se lo merece, hazlo.

Lo decía con una seguridad que logró convencerla, asintió lentamente y dio un paso hacia aquel ángel mientras él pegaba mas la daga a la garganta de Harry, fue en ese instante que su amado Harry abrió los ojos y la vio como si no la conociera; aquello la detuvo en seco.

— Sólo quiero que lo deje en paz.

— Acaba con él entonces.

¿Cómo se lo pedía con aquella tranquilidad? ¿Acaso no veía que no era fácil para ella? ¿Acaso no…?

— Él ataco al humano.

Las palabras de Voldemort, lograron que tanto ella, Harry e incluso Severus le dedicaran miradas cargadas de sorpresa e incredulidad.

— ¿Qué…?

— Él fue, lo ha hecho otras veces, con todos nosotros… con Elizabeth.

Mientras hablaba, con su pálida mano señalo hacia el bosque donde aquellas luces azules iban extinguiéndose una a una, las motas de luz blanca también iban disminuyendo de manera considerable.

— Hazlo, Hermione.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre, simplemente no sabía que pensar o hacer, dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y entonces se dio cuenta que los gritos al igual que las luces iban desapareciendo, a unos metros de dónde ella estaba vio a Draco que aun se defendía de aquel híbrido, se vio a ella misma brillando, vio a Harry, a su amado Harry que agonizaba.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo de aquella mirada que le había dedicado Harry, aquella manera en que la vio, como si no la reconociera, aquello basto para que eso que sentía se calmara, tuvo efectos inmediatos… la luz comenzó a bajar de intensidad. Ya no brillaba como antes.

— No puedo.

No fue necesario voltear para saber que Voldemort estaba furioso, era como si pudiera sentir el enojo de una manera física; no bromeaba cuando dijo aquello, simplemente no podía.

— ¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Ellos lo atacaron! ¡Ellos lo hicieron!

Sus palabras no tuvieron el mismo efecto, ahora trato de pensar con la cabeza fría, trato con todas sus fuerzas de no dejarse llevar por el odio que sentía; sabía que los ángeles eran fríos y al no sentir no les importaba demasiado la muerte de un humano, pero entonces recordó a Albus, y supo que él no permitiría que el error que se cometió con Elizabeth, se repitiera.

— No es verdad.

Lo que paso a continuación simplemente no lo vio venir. Un enfurecido Voldemort tomo la daga que tanto quería y con un corte rápido y certero le apuñalo el brazo; era un corte inocente, ya que no tenía la intención de matarla, de haberlo querido lo hubiera hecho, lo único que quería era amenazarla.

Fue entonces que de aquella herida comenzó a brotar espesa sangre roja, mientras un dolor que jamás sintió comenzó a extenderse por cada extremidad de su cuerpo, la sorpresa de aquello logro que perdiera las fuerzas, escucho un gemido por parte de Harry, él también estaba sorprendido.

— Acabarás con él o yo lo haré contigo.

Sabía que Voldemort no estaba jugando, pero ella tampoco. Sin importarle ser asesinada por aquel híbrido, negó con la cabeza. Apenas hizo esto, el enloquecido ángel lanzó un vistazo a Harry con una clara amenaza "es él o tú querido humano", cuando capto el mensaje sin perder tiempo se interpuso entre Harry y Voldemort. No había terminado de colocarse entre ellos cuando Voldemort comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

— Ingenua.

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero en ese momento Voldemort alzó la mano dispuesto a atacarla, cerró los ojos esperando el corte pero nunca llegó, y es que inesperadamente Severus comenzó a hablar captando la atención de Voldemort.

— No te atreverás a acabar con ella.

— ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Era clara la burla en la voz de Voldemort, no le dolería para nada arrebatarle su existencia. Inesperadamente Severus comenzó a reír por lo bajo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Tú que tanto lamentas el hecho de que la sangre de tu Elizabeth fue injustamente derramada y ahora tú, estás haciendo lo mismo.

El efecto de aquellas palabras fue inmediato, Voldemort bajó la daga y le dedico una mirada cargada de incredulidad a Severus.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

— ¿No lo sabes? El híbrido que tienes frente a ti fue pariente de Elizabeth, la sangre que ahora haces derramar es la misma que alguna vez corrió por las venas de tu querida humana.

Vio como Voldemort sonreía con burla incrédulo, para segundos después abrir los ojos como nunca lo había hecho, le dedico una mirada llena de miedo y confusión y entonces paso algo que jamás creyó ver. Voldemort, se tiro al piso.

Aquello si que era inesperado.

**-oooOOOOOooooo-**

_Mentira._

_Mentira._

_Mentira._

— _¿No lo sabes? El híbrido que tienes frente a ti fue pariente de Elizabeth, la sangre que ahora haces derramar es la misma que alguna vez corrió por las venas de tu querida humana._

Una y otra vez las palabras de aquél maldito ángel pasaban por su cabeza, una y otra vez y él simplemente negaba con la cabeza y las rechazaba. No era posible.

Levantó la vista y observo con detalle a aquel híbrido, ella parecía ajena a todo lo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, al parecer lo único que le importaba era ver a aquel humano, a aquel humano que veía con tanto amor y devoción, fue entonces que vio algo conocido en aquel rostro, algo que siempre estuvo ahí pero hasta ahora fue capaz de ver, algo en el rostro de Hermione se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

_Mentira._

_Mentira._

Aun sin creer lo que le decían, observo aquella daga negra que tanto poder le había dado, ahora tenía unas manchas de sangre que le aseguraban era la misma que Elizabeth derramó años atrás; aun recordaba lo mucho que sufrió, lo mucho que le dolió… ahora él ¿Hacía lo mismo?

_Mentira._

_Mentira._

Aprovechando su distracción, aquél ángel de la muerte soltó al humano para correr a su lado, vio como Hermione se apresuraba a auxiliar a su amado humano; porque lo amaba, eso se notaba a kilómetros de distancia, lo amaba de la misma manera en la cual él amo a Elizabeth. Aquel pensamiento basto para que la daga que hasta hace un momento sostenía con tanta fuerza, cayera de sus manos.

_Mentira._

_Mentira._

Aquello tenía que ser un invento, seguramente lo único que querían era confundirlo y manipularlo con el dolor que día a día sentía; querían debilitarlo. Al comprender aquello apretó los dientes con fuerza y justo cuando Severus se disponía a tomar la daga que en ese momento no le pertenecía a nadie, con un rápido movimiento la tomo con sus manos quitándole la oportunidad a ese ángel de poseer la daga negra; fue entonces que a sus espaldas escucho una pelea, seguramente otro ángel más dejaba de existir, ojala fuera ese rubio ángel que tan mal le caía. Un brillo azulado se reflejo por el bosque y aprovechando esta distracción, tiro con fuerza al tal Severus y sin que a nadie le importara corrió hacia aquel híbrido y su patético humano, que por estar perdidos mirándose a los ojos, no lo vieron venir.

Estúpidos.

— ¡Hermione, cuidado!

En el último momento, es débil humano se percato de sus intenciones y aviso a la castaña, pero sin duda aquello no fue lo que le sorprendió más, lo que simplemente no esperaba fue que en ese momento alguien lo tomo con fuerza de los hombros obligándolo a girar la cabeza; lo que vio, sin duda era inesperado, y es que ahí, detrás de él estaba aquel rubio ángel de la muerte, aquel ángel que sin duda era algo más, ya que en ese momento el cuerpo de aquel ángel brillaba como hasta hace un momento lo había hecho Hermione, él también era un híbrido.

**-oooOOOOOooooo-**

Aquello tenía que ser una maldita broma… aquello simplemente no podía estar pasando. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que aquello fuera un sueño, una pesadilla, pero el rostro de aquél híbrido le ayudo a entender que esto era todo menos un sueño. La realidad lo golpeo con fuerza logrando que por un segundo se tambaleara.

Él era un híbrido.

— No… no… no…

No era posible, aquello era un maldito error, él no podía ser un híbrido… ¡él ni siquiera amaba!

— No… no… no…

— Cuesta acostumbrarse.

Fue claro que aquél híbrido quería darle consuelo, después de todo ahora era uno de ellos, pero su intento fue inútil.

— No.

— Eres uno de nosotros, ahora debes luchar por nuestra causa, ahora...

No.

No quería seguir escuchando las tontas palabras de aquél híbrido, no necesitaba que le dijeran que tenía que hacer, él no era un maldito híbrido, él no tenía que unirse a su lucha sin sentido, él no…

— Debes entenderlo, tú…

Sintió algo en su interior que quemaba, por increíble que pareciera sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, misma que viajaba hacia su puño y para cuando menos imagino su brazo apuñalaba el pecho de aquél híbrido que lejos de estar sorprendido por su ataque, le sonreía agradecido.

— Gracias.

Mientras veía como las luces ascendían al cielo escucho como alguien luchaba, aquello basto para llamar su atención y lograr que girara su cabeza, para cuando lo hizo vio como Voldemort corría y gritaba encolerizado hacia Hermione, Harry, por su parte grito una advertencia que a su parecer era demasiado tarde para hacerla.

No lo pensó demasiado, en un segundo corrió lo mas que pudo para detener a Voldemort, afortunadamente llegó a tiempo, tomo con fuerza los hombros del ángel enloquecido e impidió que le hiciera daño a su amiga, para ese momento, Hermione ya había volteado y lo veía como si lo que veían sus ojos fuera una ilusión, él se limitó a encogerse de hombros, dándole a entender que él tampoco entendía un carajo.

— ¡Suéltame!

Vio como Hermione se ponía lentamente de pie dejando bien acomodado a Harry, la castaña tenía en su cuerpo aquél brillo azulado que ahora él también tenía, poco a poco la chica se fue acercando a ellos y sin que nadie lo esperaba le soltó un buen golpe a Voldemort en la cara; sin duda era una situación un tanto graciosa, ya que sabía que aquel golpe no dañaría a nadie pero aun así era gratificante ver como aquel ser que tanto los atemorizaba también podía sufrir por el temperamento de Hermione.

De la nada, él comenzó a reír a carcajadas, Hermione lo acompaño e incluso Harry sonrió un poco; era extraño reírse en momentos como aquellos pero no podía evitarlo, fue entonces que algo opaco su risa. Aquel brillo tan peculiar que no tenía nada que ver con su condición de híbrido se intensifico, y aquello sólo podía significar una cosa; la hora de Harry se acercaba. Trago saliva, tenía que notificárselo a Hermione, en ese momento aflojo un poco el agarre que mantenía contra Voldemort para hablar con la castaña, pero, no pudo decir nada, ya que en ese momento y aprovechando su distracción, Voldemort aun con la daga en mano lo empujo con fuerza esquivando a Hermione y se abalanzó sobre una sola persona.

No fue él, y tampoco fue Hermione.

Iba contra Harry Potter.

**-oooOOOOOooooo-**

Iba a morir, ahora no había duda de eso. Y lo peor de todo es que no sería por culpa de aquella herida que poco a poco le robaba la existencia; no. Iba a morir por ese pálido ángel que en ese momento arremetía contra él, con esa daga que hasta hace apenas un momento había herido a su Hermione.

Estaba listo, era su hora y lo aceptaba.

Resignado dejó escapar un débil suspiro mientras en una último movimiento alcanzó a captar la mirada de Hermione, se despidió sin palabras, le pidió que se fuera, que se salvara ahora que podía; el ver en su rostro el dolor y el miedo no ayudo mucho pero lo intento de nuevo.

_Vete._

_Por favor Hermione, huye._

Entrecerró los ojos mientras se preparaba para el golpe, todo sucedía como en cámara lenta; él estaba listo, estaba tranquilo, había tenido una buena vida, había amado dos veces en su existencia y eso sin duda era más de lo que cualquiera pudiera esperar.

Pronto iba a ver a Luna. Aquella idea lo hizo sonreír.

_Bum… Bum… Bum…_

Su corazón latía rápida y lentamente; él también estaba listo para acabar, ambos lo estaban, iban a morir en aquél solitario bosque dónde se había desatado una batalla que los humanos no tenían ni idea existía.

Cerró los ojos con una paz interior que jamás había sentido, esa era la segunda vez que estaba al borde de la muerte pero ahora estaba seguro si iba a morir, ahora no estaba Ron para salvar su patética vida. Suspiro profundamente y cerró los ojos una vez más, estaba listo. Casi deseaba sentir aquella daga enterrarse en su cuerpo de una vez por todas pero en ese momento algo extraño paso.

Escucho la palabra _sacrificio_, aquello no tenía sentido para él ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Fue en ese momento y en lugar de sentir la daga atravesar su carne, sintió como algo pesado caía sobre sus piernas, aquello basto para que abriera los ojos de golpe; apenas se acostumbró a la luz vio una conocida cabellera castaña… era Hermione. La daga que hasta hace un momento iba dirigida a él ahora se encontraba enterrada en el pecho de su Hermione… su pequeño y amado ángel.

Un gritó escapo de su garganta, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tomo a Hermione entre sus brazos, con sorpresa y miedo vio como el cuerpo de la que fuera alguna vez el ángel que él amo, se fue convirtiendo en miles de motas de luz que poco a poco ascendían al cielo nocturno.

_Bum… Bum… Bum…_

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y él no hizo nada por detenerlas.

_Bum….Bum… Bum…_

Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a disminuir los latidos, su final estaba cerca y ahora que veía como Hermione también dejaba de existir, no le importo mucho aquél destino; tal vez no iban a estar juntos porque, no sabía a dónde iban los ángeles de la muerte cuando _morían_, pero por lo menos, dejarían el mundo al mismo tiempo.

Tal vez, era más afortunado de lo que alguna vez pensó.

_Bum…Bum…Bum…_

**-oooOOOOOooooo-**

Harry no iba a morir, ella no lo iba a permitir. Mientras veía como Voldemort corría contra el moreno, ella lo entendió todo, ahora todo tenía sentido… ese sacrificio del que tanto renegó ahora se le hacía tan necesario. No sabía ni le interesaba si aquella era la manera correcta de llevarlo, de todos modos si no fuera así, estaba segura que su sacrificio personal salvaría a Harry, y con eso ella podía estar tranquila.

Sin pensarlo demasiado corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se interpuso entre aquel enloquecido ángel y entre aquel humano que ahora era la razón de su existir; Por la cuál ella iba a _morir._

Sintió el agudo dolor cuando la daga se enterró en su cuerpo, sin poderlo evitar cayó sobre las piernas de Harry y ahora ahí se encontraba, agonizando a sus pies. El moreno la tomo entre sus brazos y ella pudo ver cuanto le dolía verla así, Harry, comenzó a llorar ya gritar por ayuda pero ella sabía que no tenía salvación, aquél era su fin. Pero antes de morir tenía que hacer una cosa más.

Lanzó una rápida mirada a Draco rogando que el chico entendiera sus intenciones; el rubio, tardo menos de un segundo en saberlo, para cuando lo hizo, su compañero tomo la daga de la muerte, esa que Severus había utilizado para asesinar a Albus. Fue entonces y sin que nadie lo esperara que Draco aprovecho la confusión de Voldemort y tomándolo con fuerza arremetió contra el enloquecido ángel. Si bien era cierto esa daga había estado hecha para matar ángeles, ella sabía que no era suficiente para acabar con Voldemort, a menos no de una manera definitiva, para eso necesitaban la daga negra, esa que en ese momento estaba enterrada en su pecho.

Mientras Draco hacía lo suyo y apuñalaba a un sorprendido Voldemort, ella pudo ver que a su alrededor un puñado de híbridos y ángeles se concentraban, todos y en especial los híbridos viendo con terror y asco lo que Voldemort había intentado, estaba segura que lo que ellos no podían creer era que el ángel atacara al humano que juro proteger; ante esto no pudo evitar sonreír aun cuando el dolor en su pecho era insoportable… las cosas volvían a su lugar.

Ella ayudaría a que eso fuera realidad.

Tomando por sorpresa a Harry, haciendo uso de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban se puso de pie y gateo hasta el lugar donde, Voldemort, veía con una sonrisa burlona a Draco que continuaba apuñalándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— Hermione, no…

Las palabras de Harry no las esperaba. Se detuvo y con una mueca de dolor grabada en el rostro se giro sonriéndole a su amado humano.

— Es necesario.

Quería que entendiera, quería que él supiera que si ella hacía todo eso era por él, sólo por él. El moreno entrecerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente, para cuando abrió los ojos ella pudo ver que la vida también lo abandonaba; no iba a permitir eso.

— Lo siento Harry, te amo.

Dedico una última mirada a su amor y sintiendo que dejaba su corazón con él, continúo su camino. No estaba lejos de Draco y Voldemort, en ese momento el enloquecido híbrido se defendía del insistente ataque de Draco, vio como su rubio amigo comenzaba a brillar con mas intensidad; ante esto no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, siempre supo que Draco era especial, pero de eso a que él fuera un híbrido…

Negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras continuaba avanzando; la vida tenía tantos misterios que era inútil tratar de entenderlos. La daga negra continuaba enterrada en su pecho, logrando que la sangre escurriera sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, las motas de luz se hacían cada vez mas frecuentes… ella se desintegraba.

Sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, apresuro el paso.

No tenía fuerzas suficientes para ponerse de pie, solamente esperaba que Draco le dejara cerca a Voldemort, tenía que acabar con él, tenía que ponerle fin a su reinado de destrucción. Fue como si el rubio leyera sus pensamientos, después de unos momentos de luchar ferozmente contra Voldemort, logro derribarlo muy cerca de dónde ella estaba.

A su alrededor el silencio era absoluto, casi parecía que estaban solos. Ella sabía que no era así, tenían público, mucho público.

Trato de quitar aquellas ideas de su cabeza, no le agradaba para nada saber que muchos verían como ella le arrebataba la existencia a aquel ser despiadado, suspiro profundamente y se arrastró un poco más. Por fin estuvo al lado de aquel loco.

Voldemort.

Lo vio ahí, tirado en aquel suelo tan débil y patético que por un segundo sintió pena por él, atrás había quedado aquel ser poderoso al que tantos temían, ahora sólo era una sombra de lo que fue. La sangre escurría de su cuerpo a causa de las puñaladas que Draco le había dado, aunque podía dejarlo morir así, ella supo que tenía que acabar con el usando la daga negra; no había otra manera.

Después de todo, la daga negra era la única que admitía sacrificio, y el sacrificio ya estaba, ahora solo faltaba la muerte.

Voldemort, vio en su rostro sus intenciones, el muy maldito dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa cargada de burla, aquello fue suficiente para ella, a su mente llegó el momento en el cual aquel despiadado ángel había tratado de atacar a su Harry; fue entonces que ella atacó.

Con fuerza desenterró la daga de su pecho y sin importarle la sangre que escapo a borbotones de su pecho, enterró aquella arma contra Voldemort. Era increíble el poder que emanaba aquella pequeña daga, era… como si la daga tuviera vida propia… arremetió contra Voldemort… una… dos… tres veces.

Voldemort se limitaba a abrir los ojos y fue entonces que todo rastro de sonrisa desapareció de su pálido rostro. Vio como quiso hablar pero de sus labios no se escucho ningún sonido.

Lo apuñalo una vez más.

Se olvido por un segundo de dónde estaba, se olvido que en ese momento ella misma dejaba de existir, fueron los sollozos de Harry que la trajeron a la realidad.

Él había atacado a su Harry.

Sintiendo como la furia se apoderaba de sus extremidades levanto la daga hacia el cielo y una vez lo apuñalo.

— Tú atacaste a Harry, tú atacaste a todos los humanos, tú acabaste con ellos, tú eres como los ángeles que mataron a Elizabeth… ¡Un maldito asesino! ¡Eres como cualquier humano!

Apenas aquellas últimas palabras escaparon de sus labios se arrepintió.

Voldemort, no era como los humanos.

Los humanos eran demasiado bondadosos como para ser comparados con aquel ángel. No pudo evitar pensar en todos los humanos que había conocido a lo largo de los años, pensó en Harry… no. Voldemort, definitivamente no era como ellos.

— Voy… voy a re... regresar.

No pudo evitar reír a carcajadas sintiendo que mientras hacia esto, el dolor en su interior se hacía aun mayor.

Él no iba a regresar; su sacrificio le aseguraba eso.

Lo apuñalo una vez más. Del pecho de Voldemort salía una cantidad exagerada de sangre, curiosamente y por la poca iluminación que ahí había, su sangre parecía negra.

— Mi sangre derramada… mi sacrificio… mi existencia… doy mi existencia para que eso no pase.

Otra puñalada más, la dio sintiendo como el enojo y el odio se apoderaban de sus sentidos, era sentir que la daga negra se movía por voluntad propia, pero eran sus manos la que apuñalaban.

— ¡Tú no volverás, doy mi existencia por ello!

Una última puñalada, supo que era la última por el modo en el cual Voldemort la vio, por un segundo creyó ver un brillo especial en aquellos ojos muertos; la veían con amor. Aquello logro que se estremeciera.

— Elizabeth…

No, ella no era Elizabeth.

— Elizabeth… te…. Te amo.

Las palabras de Voldemort lograron que ella se quedara congelada por la sorpresa, sus ensangrentadas manos no pudieron moverse mas, tuvo que desviar la vista de aquellos ojos… la veían con tanto amor…

— Te amo Elizabeth.

Ella no era Elizabeth… ¿Por qué él creía que si?

Le dedico una última mirada, pudo ver en aquellos ojos la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue… sólo un híbrido enamorado… un híbrido enamorado como ella… fue todo lo que pudo soportar, sin importarle nada mas, arremetió una ultima vez contra él.

Su fin había llegado.

**-oooOOOOOooooo-**

Fuego de la nada había aparecido… lo que una vez fue un ángel, lo que una vez fue un híbrido… lo que una vez fue Voldemort, ahora no era nada.

Apenas el fuego apareció, el antes poblado bosque se fue quedando vació, los pocos ángeles que sobrevivieron a aquella matanza huyeron despavoridos, mientras que los híbridos que demasiado tarde habían entendido su error, se dejaron caer al suelo viendo a la nada mientras trataban de entender que había pasado ahí exactamente.

Un cuerpo abandonado cerca del fuego, un cuerpo de un ángel que sostenía con fuerza la daga negra con su blanca mano ensangrentada, un moreno… un simple humano que haciendo uso de toda su fuerza se arrastró hacía aquel ángel. El dolor era lo único real en su rostro, las lágrimas surcaban su pálido rostro.

— Hermione… no… no… por favor.

— Perdóname.

— No me dejes, yo… yo te amo… por favor.

— Después de todo no pude cumplir mi promesa.

Una promesa que parecía lejana, que justo ahora carecía de sentido.

— _No estas solo Harry, yo siempre voy a estar contigo._

Una triste sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro del ángel, sangre que salía a borbotones de su boca sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, él agacho su cabeza y la beso con desesperación sin importarle el metálico sabor de la sangre.

— ¡No me dejes!

— Te amo Harry Potter.

El dolor del humano dejó de tener sentido, él también se desangraba, a él también la vida lo abandonaba pero ahora no importaba, ahora solo importaba ella.

Los pocos presentes veían con dolor y pena aquella escena, incluido un ángel rubio que en ese momento se acercó sigilosamente a la pareja, el ángel que agonizaba al verlo no pudo mas que sonreír y con un gesto de su cabeza le indicó que se acercara. Con movimientos lentos, tomo la daga negra que en ese momento estaba bañada en sangre y se la entregó.

— Tú sabrás que hacer con ella.

— Hermione, no…

— Júrame que no vas a dejar que muera.

El rubio asintió mientras desviaba la vista hacia su brazo, el nombre de Harry Potter estaba por desaparecer y con eso, una vida.

Fue en ese momento que un grito cargado de dolor se dejó escuchar por todo el bosque, el ángel… sufría, agonizaba, era evidente el dolor que invadía su cuerpo, las motas de luz eran cada vez mayores.

El humano simplemente no sabía que hacer para aliviar el dolor de su amada, se sentía débil e inútil, sabía que su hora también se acercaba… lo sentía por cada bocanada de aire que daba, esta le costaba cada vez más; su único consuelo es que si bien era cierto su ángel dejaba de existir, él no tardaría en seguirle los pasos.

Aquella idea lo hizo sonreír.

Una pequeña convulsión por parte del ángel, ella le apretó la mano con fuerza mientras un último _te amo_ salió de sus perfectos labios, fue entonces que lo imposible paso. Una solitaria lágrima escapó de los ojos del ángel, una lágrima que era imposible estuviera ahí, pero desafiando toda ley ahí se encontraba, recorriendo la mejilla del ángel, yendo a parar a la mano de aquel humano… las luces comenzaron a aumentar de manera alarmante, segundos después el cuerpo del ángel desapareció por completo, las motas de luz ascendían al cielo…. Un grito se dejó escuchar en aquel bosque, un grito que demostraba que más de un corazón había dejado de latir…

— ¡Hermione!

Fue como morir, fue desear la muerte… fue querer alcanzarla…

Las lágrimas aparecieron sin control alguno en aquellos ojos verdes, pequeñas convulsiones atacaron su cuerpo y con alegría supo que su hora había llegado, lo único que esperaba es que a donde fuera que él estuviera, su ángel lo estuviera esperando.

Un último suspiro de su parte… de lo último que fue consciente fue como algo helado lo tomaba por la espalda… sintió que flotaba… lejos… muy lejos… alguien dijo su nombre.

— Harry.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Si.<strong>

**Aquí termina todo.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**No me maten! aun nos falta el epilogo, ya que como verán no puedo dejarlo ahi... porque... no sabemos si Harry en verdad murio... o si? ustedes que creen? todo esto acabara bien para Harry Potter? que piensan? ojala me puedan dejar un comentario diciendo lo que piensan :B**

**Ahora gracias a:**

BereLestrange:** Gracias por tu comentario :) si llegue a contestarlo y espero que te llegue la actualización por correo, como ya dije me da gusto saber que no siendo seguidora de la pareja estes leyendo la historia :) saludos y gracias!**

Helenil:** Gracias por comentar! me alegra leer comentarios así en verdad xD me da mucho mucho gusto saber que la historia les gusta *-* por fin estoy de vuelta y ojala te guste como termina todo, un saludooo**

smithback:** ¿Algo intenso el capitulo verdad? Gracias por comentar.**

Angelinarte:** Primero que nada gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, me gusta mucho recibir este tipo de comentarios :)**

**Como bien mencionas la historia debe tener un epilogo, ya que al leer este final pues bueno, no se puede quedar ahí, sin duda quedan cabos sueltos y es necesario ver que pasa con ellos, sobre todo con Harry.**

**Tienes razón, Harry es un bruto que no entiende razones, su sentido común se va al demonio cuando se trata de Hermione... en este capitulo vimos que aunque bien sabe que no ira con Hermione al "otro lado" se conforma con dejarlo junto con ella... ya veremos si eso pasa o no.**

**Por cierto, debo decir que tu teoría del vinculo de Hermione y Voldemort me encanto! debi ponerlo xD pero no es asi D: Hermione no es hija de Voldemort, lamentablemente al matar a Elizabeth no las confundieron, aquí el lazo es que Elizabeth es la tia de Hermione, eso cuando la castaña era humana, por lo tanto la sangre viene a ser la misma, esa sangre que tanto reclama Voldemort, es la misma que él quiso derramar en esta capitulo.**

**Hermione y Draco fueron humanos, hace muuuchos, muuucho años... pero fueron humanos, no se conocieron entonces, cada uno murió de diferente manera pero como podemos ver murieron jóvenes, y eso si, llevan muchisimo tiempo siendo ángeles de la muerte :) En tu comentario dijiste algo muy muy importante, algo que se vera en el epilogo, algo relacionado con el alma de Hermione :B no digo mas porque si no estaría diciendo cosas que se deben leer y no platicar, pero no andas muy perdida con eso de Hermione y su alma.**

**En fin, de nuevo gracias por el comentario, espero que el final te haya gustado y que el epilogo te guste mucho mas :) Saludos :)**

amy-tsubasa:** Conozco esa sensación de que los capitulos sean cortos, te dejan con ganas de más xD pero bueno ahora espero que el nuevo capitulo te haya gustado, gracias por tu comentario :) un saludo.  
><strong>

anally:** haha me dio mucho gusto verte por aquí, me alegra bastante que te guste la historia y bueno espero que el final no te decepcione... ahora solo hay que esperar el epilogo! haha un saludo y gracias por comentar :)**

**Bueno, creo que son todos, si se me paso alguien lo siento! debo irme corriendo a trabajar con lo de residencia, pero antes de irme queria publicar, espero que todo esto sea de su agrado y ya saben, ahora sólo nos queda el epilogo... espero sus comentarios, son gratis!**


	32. Epílogo

**Hola a todos! Bueno por fin vengo a dejar capitulo y como ya saben este es especial porque es el último de esta historia... estoy un tanto melancólica D: y es que, todo esta aventura empezó hace 5 años, ya una vez la termine, la borre, la edite y aquí la tienen de nuevo, así que es raro ponerle fin a todo esto pero creo que ya era hora.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que en su momento se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un comentario, de ponerla en favoritos, de leerla... gracias a todos ustedes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo: Tu ángel guardián.<strong>

Veintisiete eran las velas que adornaban aquél pastel, veintisiete eran los años que él había permanecido en ese mundo, veintisiete eran los años que él había vivido, al pensar en eso no pudo evitar desear por un segundo que aquél día fuera el último de su larga existencia, apenas pensó aquello una voz en su cabeza le grito que dejara de pensar estupideces, esa era la voz de su consciencia, voz que se parecía demasiado a la de _ella._

Sintiendo como la tristeza aparecía de la nada, negó con la cabeza y dejando que la resignación se apoderara de su sistema soplo las velas, logrando que los invitados de aquella pequeña reunión aplaudieran emocionados.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!

Apenas se enderezó los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, no podía evitar que aquellas muestras de cariño que le daban sus amigos le supieran amargas… vacías.

Sonrió sólo por no preocupar a su familia, desde hace ya un año y medio que no sonreía con sinceridad, desde hace ya un año y medio que el destino le había arrebatado su razón de existir por segunda vez. Sin duda alguien muy importante no lo quería, porque eso de hacerlo pasar dos veces por el mismo dolor era sin duda muy cruel.

Suspiro tristemente mientras recibía los últimos abrazos, después de eso como pudo se las ingenio para perderse entre los invitados, minutos después se encontraba vagando solo por el jardín de la casa de sus padres, esa casa dónde había vivido la mayor parte de su vida y dónde se había quedado en su "_época oscura"_, como bien solía llamarla Ron, ahora, y después de platicarlo mucho con sus padres, él había regresado a su antiguo departamento donde había sido tan feliz y desdichado.

Sin poderlo evitar un tanto melancólico dirigió su vista hacia el despejado cielo nocturno, vio las estrellas brillar en lo alto y aquello logró que un escalofrió lo recorriera de pies a cabeza, y es que un recuerdo asalto su cabeza sin que él pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo. De la nada aquél despejado cielo desapareció y en su lugar vio miles de motas de luz ascender e iluminar el cielo, como sólo lo había visto una vez, en aquel bosque… aquella noche que la vida le había arrebatado a la persona que más le importaba en la vida.

Inconscientemente llevó la mano hacia un costado, dónde sólo una cicatriz había quedado de aquella noche, recordándole que todo lo que había vivido era real, que lamentablemente no había sido un sueño.

Aún no lograba entender cómo había sobrevivido, aún no comprendía por qué él seguía con vida, no era tonto, él sabía que su vida debió terminar aquella noche, pero no lo hizo. Sin saber exactamente por qué, él seguía vagando por el mundo.

Suspiro una vez más.

Era extraño y frustrante no saber que o quién había salvado su vida. Lo último que recordaba de aquella noche fue ese toque helado, eso y el deseo de que todo terminara de una vez por todas, de abandonar ese mundo y esperar encontrarse en algún lado con _ella._

No fue así.

Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba lo suficiente aun podía escuchar aquella extraña y desconocida voz pidiéndole que no se rindiera. Después de eso muchas voces más aparecieron, pinchazos en su cuerpo y alguien gritando que el desaparecido heredero de los Potter, había aparecido. Él por su parte estaba perdido en su mundo, sintiendo como las fuerzas lo abandonaban pero no por eso dejaba de repetir un nombre, un nombre que después de un año y medio no era capaz de pronunciar, el dolor que significaba decirlo era tan grande que prefería evitarlo, era por tal razón que aquella chica… aquél ángel… había pasado a ser simplemente "_ella"._

Sintiendo como las fuerzas lo abandonaban, busco una pequeña banca para tomar asiento, siempre le pasaba aquello, siempre que trataba de recordar y entender lo que había pasado aquella noche las fuerzas se le acababan y sentía su cabeza estallar. Estaba tan perdido en su mundo que no ser percató que alguien más llegaba a su lado.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? Todos te buscan.

Sonrió de medio lado, dibujo aquel gesto en su rostro sin sentir alegría alguna, al girar la cabeza vio a su querido amigo pelirrojo.

— Sólo necesitaba un poco de aire, nada de que preocuparse.

— Lo dices tan tranquilo como si no conocieras a tu mamá, ahora esta a punto de llamar a la guarda nacional para que te busquen.

Las palabras de su amigo arrancaron una pequeña carcajada de su parte, Ron, a veces llegaba a ser tan gracioso.

— No seas exagerado Ronald, no creo que ella sea capaz de eso.

— Sabes que no miento, desde que desapareciste hace un año y medio se volvió un poco más paranoica.

Ante las palabras de su amigo solamente pudo negar lentamente con la cabeza.

— Lo sé, pero de eso a llamar a la guarda nacional… no sé, no la creo capaz. El día que llegue a ver un militar en esta casa me preocupare, por ahora, dejémoslo en que eres un exagerado de lo peor.

Los dos comenzaron a reír, Ron con mas ganas que él, ahora se podían tomar el tema de su seguridad y la de su familia a tema de broma, todo porque ahora la mansión Potter ya no parecía una fortaleza, desde que habían capturado al tal Peter, las cosas en su familia habían vuelto a la normalidad, aun recordaba cuando vio por primera vez el regordete rostro de aquél hombre, por un momento creyó que lo conocía pero no podía asegurarlo. Cuando los guardaespaldas lo descubrieron queriendo entrar a la mansión todo se había puesto feo para aquél hombrecillo. Sacudió la cabeza quitando cualquier pensamiento hacia aquél desconocido.

— ¿Estás bien?

No podía decir que le sorprendía aquella pregunta por parte de su amigo; no lo hacía, y es que no había día que su pelirrojo amigo no le preguntara aquello, sin duda seguía esperando que se derrumbara y se cortara con el primer cuchillo o vidrio que tuviera a la mano; no lo podía culpar. Suspiro profundamente tratando de calmarse, no le gustaba aquella pregunta pero sabía no podía hacer nada para que Ron dejara de preguntarlo.

— Estoy perfectamente.

Su tono fue tan triste que hasta él dudo de sus palabras, bueno, no estaba muy bien que digamos pero no podía ir lamentando su mala suerte por el resto de su existencia.

— ¿Sigues sin saber nada de Hermione?

Escuchar aquel nombre siempre tenía en mismo efecto; comenzó a sentir como le faltaba el aire, como su corazón latía con fuerza para después sentir las cálidas lágrimas en sus ojos queriendo escapar y demostrar lo débil y dolido que se sentía con todo aquello.

— No.

Su respuesta fue corta y fría, esperaba que eso bastara para que Ron, dejara de preguntar por _ella._

— No deberías darte por vencido, yo creo que…

— No, Ron.

Era complicado hacer entender a Ron de que no había nada que hacer, ya que a los ojos de los demás _ella¸ _solamente había regresado a su país y por alguna extraña razón no había podido localizarla. Esa era la versión oficial, ya que no podía decirles que _ella _había sido un ángel de la muerte que había dejado de existir solamente por salvarlo a él. No podía hablar de aquella noche dónde vio cosas que se suponía no existían. Si hablaba estaba seguro que lo iban a mandar a un hospital psiquiátrico y no tenía ganas de ir a parar a un lugar así.

Escucho como Ron suspiraba y esto basto para que él le prestara un poco mas de atención.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Algo muy extraño.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— Se que sólo ha pasado un año y medio pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

— No puedo recordar con claridad el rostro de Hermione.

Sorprendido por tal declaración, enarcó una ceja. ¿Cómo que no podía? ¿Cómo lo había logrado?

— Yo cierro los ojos y veo su rostro.

Sus palabras fueron estúpidas y sentimentales pero tenía que decirlo.

— Lo sé, es por eso que es extraño que yo no pueda.

Se limitó a sonreír tristemente, después de pensarlo un poco tenía una idea del por qué Ron, había comenzado a olvidarla, ella había sido un ángel de la muerte, un ser que se suponía jamás debió conocer a aquellos humanos, ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento era normal que si bien Ron recordaba que existió una Hermione, no podía recordarla con claridad, algo le decía que dentro de unos años más, él y los pocos que la habían conocido la olvidarían por completo; eso por supuesto, no lo incluía a él.

Él la iba a recordar por el resto de su existencia.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitar aquellas ideas de su cabeza, hablar de la castaña definitivamente no era su tema favorito. Tenía que cambiar el rumbo de aquella conversación. Así que hizo uso del único que tema que sabía lograría hacer que el pelirrojo olvidara a su ya casi desconocida amiga.

— ¿Y cómo está Alexa?

Apenas escuchó el nombre de su prometida, el pelirrojo dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa de auténtico enamorado.

— Está muy bien, sabes, muero por que sea de una vez por todas, mi esposa.

— No falta mucho para eso Ron, pronto Alexa será la señora Weasley.

Dio unas palmadas en el hombro de su amigo, le alegraba un poco la existencia saber que él podía ser feliz, que él iba a tener eso que la vida le había negado dos veces.

— Creo que mi madre está en cierto modo agradecida de que por fin vaya a sentar cabeza.

Ante las palabras del pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado, él sabía muy bien que Molly estaba que brincaba por las paredes porque por fin su hijo iba a formar una familia, era obvio que la mamá de Ron, quería aumentar su tanda de nietos lo más pronto que se pudiera.

— Como sea, Harry, vengo a pedirte un favor.

— Lo que se te ofrezca.

Sonrió a su amigo y él le devolvió el gesto aliviado. Al parecer si lo necesitaba.

— Sabes que mañana es la cena oficial de compromiso ¿Verdad?

— Por supuesto que lo sé, mi madre no ha dejado de mencionarlo en el último mes.

Bufó al recordar el modo en el cual su madre se lo había recordado, siempre con ese tono soñador en la voz.

— Bueno, el punto es que mañana llega la prima de Alexa, esa que vive en Alemania.

No pudo evitar enarcar una ceja ante esa aclaración, él sabía muy bien que Alexa tenía una prima en Alemania, el orgullo de la familia según sabía, ya que era todo un cerebrito que había vivido de milagro a un terrible accidente automovilístico, si no se equivocaba era la misma que paso un año en coma.

— Y eso es importante por…

Le indico a su amigo que hablara de una buena vez, la verdad es que no entendía nada, lo único que esperaba era que Ron no tratara de emparejarlo con aquella mujer, y es que el último año y medio su amigo y su madre no habían hecho otra cosa más que quererlo juntar con cualquier mujer que ellos consideraban era buena para él.

Dibujo una mueca de disgusto ante tal idea, Ron se percató inmediatamente de esto.

— No va por ahí Harry. No me malinterpretes.

Suspiro aliviado.

— No puedes culparme por pensar así, después de todo no es la primera vez que lo haces…

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero no me voy a disculpar por eso, tú necesitas a alguien a tu lado, pero ese no es el tema, la cosa es que Alexa es un tanto paranoica en cuanto a su familia se refiere, y más con su prima, como bien sabes estuvo a nada de morir.

— Así que es el "milagro andando"

— Ella misma, solamente quería pedirte que fueras por ella al aeropuerto, íbamos a ir Alexa y yo pero surgió un contratiempo y no podemos ir a recogerla, así que te quería pedir de favor que tú fueras.

Suspiro cansado, mañana tenía una junta muy importante, pero sabía que su amigo lo necesitaba y si lo que quería era que fuera por el _milagrito_ al aeropuerto, pues él tenía que ayudarlo.

— Esta bien, ¿Tengo que llevar un cartel o algo así?

Su amigo rio ante su comentario, él lo había dicho jugando pero al parecer para el pelirrojo no era ninguna broma.

— Eso estaría perfecto porque no te puedo decir como es, ni siquiera la conozco.

— ¿En todo este tiempo Alexa no te ha presentado a su prima "milagro"?

— No, vive en Alemania, no es que fuera a viajar hasta allá sólo por conocerla.

— Deberías, después de todo su existencia es un milagro.

No pudo evitar burlarse un poco, él había escuchado a Alexa hablar de su prima, y hablaba con tan devoción de la chica y del hecho de que estuviera con vida, que las bromas no se podían hacer esperar.

— ¿Cómo se llama la niña?

— Jane Granger. Según me comentó Alexa ese es su nombre normal, porque tiene otro que por nada del mundo dice a causa de lo extraño que es.

Bufo una vez más, la verdad era que no tenía ganas de conocer al milagrito, pero ya le había dado su palabra a Ron.

— ¿A qué hora debo de pasar por ella?

— Eres el mejor amigo que pude tener, gracias Harry.

Pero Ron no pudo decirle en ese momento a qué hora debería de pasar por la niña, ya que en ese momento, su madre Lily, con un gruñido les pidió a ambos entrar en la casa. Él obedeció al instante sin poder dejar de pensar en los malabares que tenía que ser al día siguiente, todo porque la querida y milagrosa Jane, llegaba al país.

**-OOOOooooOOOO-**

Nunca le había gustado volar, siempre había odiado la sensación de estar a miles de metros sobre el suelo, su temor se había hecho mayor después de que despertó de aquel coma que la tuvo amarrada a la cama por un año, aun ahora estando en aquel avión no se pudo evitar preguntar por qué se había subido a ese aparato del demonio.

Pero entonces recordó lo inolvidable. Lo hacía por Alexa, su querida prima Alexa.

No pudo evitar bufar molesta, aun no entendía porque su prima no le había dicho a aquél ingles que la boda sería en Alemania, después de todo ella había nacido ahí, era normal que su boda fuera en su país de origen, pero no… ella no había dicho nada. Entendía perfectamente que Alexa sentía a Londres como su hogar pero, aquello era demasiado, y más si eso significaba que ella se subiera a un avión.

Fue en ese momento que escucho como una voz le advertía que estaban a punto de aterrizar. Ante esto tragó saliva, si había algo que no le gustaba aún más que estar sobre el suelo miles de metros, eso era sin duda aterrizar.

— Respira Jane, sólo respira.

Mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración fue que lo sintió. Aquella extraña sensación de sentirse acompañada, observada.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba, desde que había despertado del coma aquel sentimiento simplemente no se alejaba de ella, sin duda algo mal estaba con su cabeza, ya que no era normal despertarse en las noches sobresaltada todo porque tenía aquellos extraños sueños donde un apuesto pero atemorizante rubio la llamaba.

Después de unos minutos el avión por fin aterrizó, y ella se apresuró a salir de aquel aparato del demonio, no le importo para nada la mirada reprobatoria que le lanzo la aeromoza, ella lo único que quería era tocar tierra.

**-OOOOooooOOOO-**

— Ya te repetí mil veces que me es imposible llegar…. Si sé que es muy importante pero diles que no puedo, que esperen un poco, no tardaré más de veinte minutos… el avión ya llegó, si claro en un momento estoy ahí.

Corto la comunicación un tanto molesto, con impaciencia dio un vistazo al reloj y un poco aliviado vio que había llegado a tiempo, afortunadamente el avión donde venía el "milagrito" también había llegado según lo planeado. Esperaba que la tal Jane no se tardara mucho en bajar del avión, él tenía prisa y lo único que quería era llegar a esa reunión que tanto le preocupaba.

Mientras esperaba no pudo evitar recordar las palabras que le había dicho su amigo el día anterior.

— _Jane Granger. Según me comentó Alexa, ese es su nombre normal, porque tiene otro que por nada del mundo dice a causa de lo extraño que es._

Sonrió al imaginar las posibilidades de nombres que fueran lo suficientemente extraños como para que su portador, se avergonzara de el.

Justo cuando iba a la mitad de una lista de nombres que era tan complicado pronunciarlos que estaba seguro no existían, noto que una cantidad considerable de personas comenzaba a llenar la sala dónde él se encontraba.

Sabiendo que estaba a nada de conocer al "milagrito" trato de poner una mueca de seriedad en su rostro, tratando de concentrarse en su tarea de no reír levantó el letrero que su madre tan cariñosamente le había hecho aquella mañana.

Espero un par de minutos sin que nadie se acercara a él ni a su elaborado letrero, estaba maldiciendo internamente, cuando la vio.

La sorpresa y la impresión fue tan fuerte que no pudo evitar soltar el letrero que traía en las manos, sentía su corazón latir rápidamente mientras, sin parpadear seguía viendo a aquella chica castaña.

_Imposible._

Un nudo se fue formando en su garganta dificultándole la tarea de respirar, sentía los espasmos de dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo para ir a parar en su pecho, sentía como si alguien estuviera apuñalando su corazón… aquello no podía estar pasando.

_Imposible._

Sentía sus piernas de gelatina, tuvo que buscar apoyo en uno de los muros de aquella sala para no caer al piso, con la mano en su pecho levanto la vista hacia aquella mujer que en ese momento con una ceja enarcada y mordiéndose el labio caminaba hacia él.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

La joven lo veía evidentemente preocupada, fue entonces que ella vio el letrero que hasta hace un momento había caído de sus manos, y le sonrió.

Pero él no pudo esperar más a que ella hablara, antes de que la chica abriera la boca él dijo aquél nombre que hasta hace un año y medio no era capaz de pronunciar.

— ¿Hermione?

Fueron tan fuertes las emociones que sentía en su interior, que justo en el momento que aquel nombre salió de sus labios, no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.

Era ella.

Era su Hermione.

Pero, aquello era imposible.

Él vio como ella dejo de existir, él la vio convertirse en miles de motas de luz… él vio cómo su castaña se atravesaba entre aquella daga y él… ella había dejado de existir hace un año y medio, sin embargo, ahí estaba… parada junto a él viéndolo con evidente preocupación, era ella… eran sus ojos, era su castaño cabello, era su sonrisa… era su cuerpo.

Si bien era cierto había algo en ella que no era como antes, aun así… no dejaba de ser su castaña… su Hermione… su ángel.

Apenas escucho el nombre de Hermione, la chica dejó de sonreír y dio un paso alejándose de él, aquel gesto logró que el alma se le fuera a los pies. ¿Acaso no lo recordaba?

— Le dije a Alexa que no le dijera a nadie _ese_ nombre, sabe que no me gusta.

Hermione… porque era ella. Dibujo una mueca de molestia en su angelical rostro, mientras él sentía como algo en su interior revivía.

— ¿Alexa?

Le costó un poco hablar, no comprendía porque Hermione hablaba con tal naturalidad de la prometida de Ron. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

— Tú eres el amigo de Ronald ¿No es así? Acabo de ver tu letrero, muy lindo por cierto, en fin… mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, mucho gusto en conocerte.

Hermione… su Hermione, extendió la mano ofreciéndole un saludo.

Aun sin comprender que pasaba ahí, torpemente le devolvió el saludo a aquella mujer que hasta ahora comprendía era la prima de Alexa, aquella de la cual él se estaba burlando hasta hace un momento, ella era el "milagrito". Trago saliva, justo en el momento que sus manos se tocaron y al no sentir ningún toque helado en ella simplemente logro confundirlo más… ¿Qué clase de absurda, extraña y dolorosa coincidencia era aquello? ¿Por qué Hermione no lo recordaba? ¿Por qué se veía tan… humana?

En ese instante y mientras trataba de comprender que pasaba, fue que vio más allá del rostro de Jane, tal vez estaba loco pero le pareció ver por un momento un hombre vestido de negro con una singular y conocida cabellera rubia, casi platinada.

— Imposible.

**-OOOOooooOOOO-**

Al ver a aquel chico algo en su interior se encendió, por extraño que pareciera tenía aquella sensación de que lo conocía de toda la vida, era como si algo en su interior le gritara que fuera a reunirse con aquel hombre, era como si toda su vida hubiera estado esperando aquel momento.

Sin saber exactamente que hacía en segundos estuvo a su lado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Vio como aquel chico la veía como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma, el color de sus mejillas se había perdido y la veía con los ojos muy abiertos, casi con miedo, en ese momento ella se fijó en aquel bonito letrero que estaba tirado a los pies de aquél desconocido, fue entonces que leyó su nombre. Así que era él. Sintiéndose más en confianza sonrió a aquel joven.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando él por fin hablo.

— ¿Hermione?

Al escuchar aquél nombre lo único que pudo hacer fue enarcar una ceja y molesta alejarse un paso de aquel chico. Le había dejado muy claro a su querida prima que no quería que nadie la llamara así. Estuvo a punto de reclamárselo a aquel hombre pero no pudo, ya que en ese momento vio como una solitaria lágrima escapaba de sus verdes ojos, al ver esto algo en su interior dolió… abrumada por aquel sentimiento se maldijo internamente ¿Por qué le dolía ver sufrir a aquel perfecto desconocido? Trato de controlarse, ya que no sería para nada normal que se pusiera a consolar al amigo de Ronald.

— Le dije a Alexa que no le dijera a nadie _ese_ nombre, sabe que no me gusta.

Sabía que tenía que poner tema de conversación entre ellos, ya que si seguía viéndolo sufrir lo más seguro es que se lanzara a sus brazos a consolarlo y como ya sabía aquello no era normal.

— ¿Alexa?

Al parecer le sorprendía que ella conociera a Alexa, eso la confundió, tal vez se había equivocado.

— Tú eres el amigo de Ronald ¿No es así? Acabo de ver tu letrero, muy lindo por cierto, en fin… mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, mucho gusto en conocerte.

Pudo ver en el rostro de aquél joven el reconocimiento y la confusión, aun así y estando segura que no se equivocaba extendió su mano ofreciéndole un saludo amistoso.

No quería aceptarlo pero la verdad era que se moría de ganas por tocar aquella mano, era extraño pero una vez más sintió como si hubiera esperado una vida entera para poder sentir aquella mano… aquel tacto.

Fue entonces, cuando su mano toco la de aquel joven que algo en su interior exploto.

— _No estás solo Harry, yo siempre voy a estar contigo._

Era su voz, era su voz diciendo aquellas palabras… aquella promesa le pareció tan conocida… y una vez más aquel sentimiento de que estaba donde siempre quiso, donde siempre deseo… en ese momento y como si fuera un sueño más pudo ver a aquel hombre rubio que la atormentaba en sueños.

Solo por un segundo pudo ver su platinada mirada y extrañamente se sintió en paz.

Aquel desconocido le sonrió antes de perderse entre la gente.

— Imposible.

**-OOOOooooOOOO-**

_Dos años después._

Sus pasos hacían un poco de eco en aquél congestionado hospital, desde siempre le había gustado pasearse por aquellos pasillos, siempre había pensado que era sano distraerse de sus tareas, tanta muerte era mala para cualquiera, incluida para ella, un ángel de la muerte.

Un bebé lloró siendo atendido inmediatamente por una enfermera, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras veía maravillada el milagro de la vida, en ese momento alguien le toco el hombro, no fue necesario voltearse para saber de quién se trataba.

— Draco.

— Luna.

Giro su cuerpo para toparse con aquél ángel superior que desde que tenía memoria había estado ahí para ella, siempre que no entendía las cosas de la nada aparecía aquel ángel a auxiliarla, aquél ángel que era un híbrido.

Aun no entendía del todo que era un híbrido, en el mundo de los ángeles aquél tema un tabú, sólo te lo explicaban cuando te pasaba… era irónico que solo lo hicieran cuando eras uno pero no podía quejarse, lo único que sabía es que no hace mucho tiempo se había desatado una guerra a causa de los híbridos, muchos ángeles se perdieron y se aprendió una lección que según le decían era imposible que olvidaran.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?

— Sólo me distraigo un poco.

Ante su respuesta el rubio enarco una ceja mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Supongo que no debo de sorprenderme.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

No era la primera vez que le parecía que Draco insinuaba algo, por un tiempo llegó a pensar que ella también era un híbrido pero tiempo después supo que no era así, ya que según sabían los híbridos podían a llegar a sentir como humanos y ella lamentable o afortunadamente, no sentía nada.

— A nada en especial.

Draco dio unos pasos y sin palabras le pidió que lo siguiera, ella lo hizo sin preguntar.

— ¿Qué tal tu día?

Se encogió de hombros sin saber que contestar, con Draco nunca sabía que contestar.

— Lo mismo de siempre supongo.

— Otro aburrido día de trabajo, algún día lograre que nos den vacaciones.

El rubio rio por su comentario y ella hizo lo mismo, a veces decía cosas que simplemente no tenían sentido. Inesperadamente detuvieron sus pasos, ella sin entender a que se debía esto interrogo con la mirada a su superior, pero él no le prestaba atención, en ese momento observaba con atención a una humana que dormía cómodamente en una de las tantas habitaciones de aquél hospital. No comprendía que despertaba el interés de Draco hacia aquella humana, no tenía nada especial, ni siquiera estaba muriendo, la chica era normal… incluso su castaño cabello era normal. No sabía que despertaba el interés de su superior. Pero sobre todo no comprendía por qué aquella chica lograba que en los ojos de Draco apareciera aquel brillo que sólo había visto en humanos; cariño.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Su pregunta logro que el rubio por fin despertara de su sueño, le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— Nada especial.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo, ya que en ese momento alguien entró a la habitación, sabía que era hora de irse, espero que Draco se moviera pero el ángel no parecía tener ganas de retirarse. Él se quedó ahí de pie observando.

Un humano más entró en aquella habitación, entre sus brazos traía un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas azules, deposito un dulce y tierno beso en la frente de aquella humana que al sentir aquel gesto abrió los ojos y le sonrió como si con verlo iluminara su vida.

Los castaños ojos de aquella mujer irradiaban felicidad.

— Harry.

Al escuchar lo que al parecer era su nombre, el humano le sonrió con la misma emoción, mientras hacía esto con cuidado deposito el pequeño bultito en los brazos de la chica.

— Señora Potter, tiene usted un bebé muy sano.

Una vez más aquella humana sonrió mientras se acomodaba para poder observar a su pequeño hijo, al ver aquella escena ladeo la cabeza tratando de comprender el amor humano, después de observar por un momento a aquella pareja supo que jamás lo iba a entender, para ella no tenía sentido y no le preocupaba mucho ya que después de todo ella era un ángel de la muerte.

— ¿Ya has pensado en algún nombre?

La chica sonrió una vez más y tomo la mano de su pareja.

— Me gusta Christian Daniel.

— Me gusta.

La pareja se dio un corto beso en los labios justo en el momento que el bebé comenzaba a reír, logrando con esto que sus felices padres rieran con él.

— Christian Daniel Potter Granger, creo que le gusta.

Ver tanto amor o lo que suponía era el amor hacia que se confundiera, como no sentía nada ver escenas así la hacían parecer un muñeco de trapo. Negó con la cabeza mientras se recriminaba su actitud, aquello no tenía que preocuparle, Draco volteo a verla y con un movimiento de su cabeza le indicó que era hora de salir, justo cuando lo hacían más gente entro a la habitación.

— ¡Pero si esta hermoso!

— Por supuesto mamá, se parece a Hermione.

Escucho como la chica reía nerviosa, aquello fue lo último que escucho de aquellos humanos. Giro su vista hacia Draco y lo vio sonreír como muy pocas veces lo había hecho, no quiso preguntar a que se debía aquel gesto.

— No trates de entenderlo, sólo aprécialo como todos lo hacemos.

Asintió solo por hacer algo, Draco le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

— Algún día Luna.

Otro asentimiento de su parte, dio un último vistazo hacia aquella habitación y vio como un pelirrojo tomaba en con temor al pequeño bebé.

— Eso espero.

— Nos vemos pronto.

— Por supuesto.

Desvió la mirada de aquel cuarto para despedirse de Draco, él le sonreía. A unos metros de dónde estaban pudo ver a una pequeña niña vestida de negro, aquella pequeña que había visto en muchas ocasiones junto a Draco, según sabía se llamaba Ana.

Draco le dio otra palmada en la espalda y se encamino hacia su pequeña acompañante, ella los observaba interesada. Vio como Draco le sonreía a la pequeña y tomaba con mucho cuidado la mano que ella le ofrecía.

— ¿Ahora estas más tranquilo?

— Más que tranquilo Ana, más que tranquilo.

Una intensa luz ilumino el pasillo y segundos después los dos desaparecieron, ella se limitó a girarse una vez más hacia aquella feliz familia humana, no podía encontrarle la lógica al amor, era extraño, sin sentido. En ese momento su brazo comenzó a brillar con una tenue luz azul. Tenía trabajo que hacer. Después de todo ella solo era un ángel de la muerte.

— Heidi Hale, es hora de conocernos.

Sus pasos se fueron perdiendo por aquel pasillo de ese hospital, donde lo único que se escuchaba eran las carcajadas de una familia que disfrutaba la llegada de un nuevo miembro.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo por hoy ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?<strong>

**Un tanto inesperado este final no es así?**

**Se que surgen muchas muchas dudas, así que tratare de aclararlas todas.**

**Lo primero que se pueden preguntar es si Hermione Jane Granger es nuestra Hermione, ese ángel de la muerte y la respuesta es SI, es ella. O al menos lo es su alma.**

**Digamos que este pequeño "milagro" fue posible gracias al sacrificio de Hermione, llamemoslo un pequeño "premio" por su sacrificio. También tuvo que ver que cuando Hermione era humana y murió joven en cierto modo no cumplió su ciclo.**

** El cuerpo de la Hermione actual, esa que es prima de Alexa es descendiente de la Hermione ángel. ¿Un poco enredoso no? xD Pero el punto es que es ella, que aunque le fue otorgado un cuerpo que si bien es cierto no es el que ella ocupaba cuando era ángel, sigue siendo nuestra Hermione, por eso Harry la notaba distinta.**

**Ahora, Ana.**

**Al momento de "dejar de existir" no fue por ningún sacrificio y como sabemos para que alguien deje de existir para siempre con esa daga debe haber sacrificio de por medio, por eso la pequeña no estaba muy mortificada, porque sabía que iba a volver y lo hizo, ahora será la compañera de Draco, el cariño que se tienen esos dos es como el que se tendrían dos hermanos, ese cariño fue el que convirtió a Draco en híbrido.**

**Luna.**

**Bueno, no pude resistirlo tenía que hacerla ángel de la muerte xD como ya leyeron ella no es híbrido y jamás lo será, solamente es un ángel que acaba de convertirse en uno y así seguirá por mucho muucho tiempo.**

**Por cierto, se preguntaran como es que Hermione puede estar de nuevo entre aquellos humanos que la conocieron como ángel sin que le digan nada verdad? pues bueno, como ya explique ellos la fueron olvidando poco a poco, asi que cuando vieron a esa nueva Hermione aunque se les hizo curioso que se llamara como la otra Hermione, no se les hizo para nada extraño. Sólo Harry sabía la verdad.**

**Ahora ¿ El alma de Hermione recuerda su pasado de ángel? pues, no. Al menos así lo es al principio, cuando toco a Harry recordó esa promesa pero solo eso, ella simplemente tenía la necesidad de estar con Harry, se sintio completa cuando estuvo con él y nosotros sabemos por qué, tal vez algún día lo llegue a recordar pero por el momento no, ya que sería demasiado para su cabeza, porque en cierto modo la Hermione ángel y la Hermione humana comparten vida.**

**Bueno, es todo, se que es un poco raro y extraño xD pero si tienen alguna duda por favor comenten que en cuanto la reciba les contestare :)**

**Saludos y gracias a Guest, Smithback y a Drys-1 por sus comentarios.**

**Gracias a todos y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
